Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory
by Annoying Assassin
Summary: Chapter 50 up! With Keitaro and Naru's relationship hanging on by a thread, Pharsti attempts to mend their bond as a chance at redemption. R&R.
1. Out of Hell, into Purgatory

Disclaimer-I only own my Original Characters.

* * *

Two figures sat in a darkened room, with the only source of light coming from a metal stainless steel "coffin" through several windows at the top and along the sides. One was a man adorned in black clothing and a large black trench coat, in his early 40s. The other, a slender woman, dressed in a lab coat with seemingly long raven hair that ended at her ankles, full lips and an incredible figure. Both were glancing over the content of the cylinder.

"Look at it Doctor. Near the peak of perfection." said the man, waving his right hand, exclaiming the contents. The good doctor came close to the cylinder, placing one hand against the glass. "Yes, to think that this is my own work."r

The container held a person; he appeared to have the face of a young child kept from the sun, with the same raven black hair as the doctor laying face up, floating around in the translucent green fluid with several tubes running into his back.

"I congratulate you on your efforts, Doctor Matsumura. We couldn't have gone this far into the project without you." said the man, rubbing his chin. The doctor smiles and placed a hand to the face window gliding it slowly. "In a short while, you can call me mother."

Suddenly, another character walks into the room and salutes the man. "Captain Hirogawa, the board meeting you requested is ready. We are waiting on your arrival." said the lowly Ensign. "Thank you." Hirogawa turns to the doctor, "Doctor, I want you to monitor the project." Dr.Matsumura nodded and the Captain leaves the room through a sliding door.

**_Prologue-Out of Hell, into Purgatory_**

Hirogawa walked into a room with a round table and a projector; in the room were several pairs of men, in chairs, whispering among themselves. The rugged captain calls out their attention.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this meeting. The higher dealers here at Murakumo assure that you will get what you pay for. The doctor and I have designed the perfect weapon, one with no weaknesses."

A scrawny man raised one hand, and asked in a less developed voice than the captain. "Now tell us Hirogawa, what is this 'perfect weapon' a giant gun maybe?"

The tough man scoffed at the comment. "No, that's has been clichéd so many times. This weapon is a smaller, more maneuverable unit, capable of both covert and frontal assault operations." He then takes a remote in one hand then clicks a button on it, showing a widescreen television, with the lifeless body of the child in view. "This is our weapon."

A blonde in a blue suit stood up, shouting in disbelief. "What the hell! Do you honestly believe that this brat is supposed to be a perfect weapon? How am I supposed to bid on the life of some kid who just passed toilet training?" Hirogawa snapped back at him.

"I recommend keeping your peace until this gathering ends, or I will make you", two other men in black aim twin rifles at the blonde. Hirogawa then presses the button a second time, displaying on the projector a picture of the boy in the cylinder.

"This is Project Zero-One. This 'cyborg' is the first of its kind, designed to be the ultimate soldier. We'll start production once we see that it meets our needs; let me show you some of its integrated abilities."

He presses the button again, and shows different statistics, such as bone structure, muscle mass, and brain functions.

"Thanks to the efforts of Dr.Matsumura, she managed to supplement it with artificial enhancers to its natural body parts, including muscles, and the brain itself. This of course meaning he will have physical and mental abilities that any human that cannot possibly be achievable. Also note that with standard combat protocol of military self defense, and knowledge of firearms. In addition of basic knowledge, it has the ability to analyze enemy tactics, modify them, and then redirect them if necessary. We dubbed this feature 'System DG' or 'Doppelganger'.".

The men returned to whispering among themselves in astonishment. One other man wearing a Lieutenant uniform stood up and asked a question, "When you say cyborg, do you also mean to tell us that this killing machine is also human?"

Hirogawa smiled, "Yes, this weapon has a soul. And with good reason, this is because like all faults with robots, they only follow through with straight commands, this one can think for itself. That is why we made this cyborg, an operative capable of designing superior battle tactics."

The Lieutenant scratched his chin, "We may consider this new creation an advantage.", he said with some doubt forcing words out his throat, "But we'll need some proof, some evidence that one you say is true.". With that sentence, the Captain raised an eyebrow. "You'll have yourself a real demonstration."

After that meeting, Hirogawa returned to the chamber with Zero-One. The good doctor Matsumura sees the Captain come in, and smiles. "He's ready. Let me just awaken him and get his bearings straight." said the beautiful ebony haired doctor. With that notion, the Captain nodded and exited the room to his office.

After he left, the doctor walks over to a console and the screen fluttered to life, asking for a Key Code. She punches in a practical code, almost appropriate. "Its-time-to-be-born"

With a set of clicks, the umbilical fluid drains through the bottom of the coffin. Zero-One lay slumped down, the cords disconnecting from its back as the door to his casket open. Dr.Matsumura steps over to him and bends down to his level. Suddenly, Zero-One tilts his forward upright and slowly opens his eyes to a welcoming light; eyes sliding into focus. The doctor gave him his first few words to hear, "Ohaiyo, musuko." He looked opened his mouth, and out came a voice, it was soft almost a whisper.

_"…Mother…?"_

Dr.Matsumura nodded, "Welcome to the world." This confused the newborn child, even though he had been programmed with several thousand words to understand, he couldn't contemplate why this woman called her "son", but since she is the first woman he saw, he acknowledges her as his mother. He slowly rose up to his feet shakily, while the doctor dried him off with a nearby cloth. A blank smile crossed his lips as he was handed a pair of clothes to wear; a sky blue shirt, and a pair of jeans with some sneakers. Matsumura had to bond with this newborn child, gaining his trust. So she started with the first thing a real mother does for a child, "Musuko, how would you like to be named?" The newborn turned to face his creator and tilted his head, "I don't know." he said still mellow, "Oka-sama, what do you think I should be called?"

His new mother puts her ivory smooth right hand on his left shoulder, "How does 'Soma' sound?" she suggested. "I'm very fond of the name." He tilted his head, "I like that. My name is Soma."

After establishing a name, she consoles her newborn son. "Soma-chan, would you please tilt your head down?" Wordlessly, he complies with her request. Taking a syringe filled with a blue gel, and injects it into the back of his neck. A slight cool sensation filled his body until the syringe was completely empty, "There, all finished. How do you feel?" the doctor asked. Shaking his head side to side once to clear up some dizziness, he replied "Normal. What was that?" Putting the needle down on an operating tray, and rubbing his neck to get rid of any residue she put it simply "Something that will become part of your central nervous system."

Matsumura-san asked Soma to follow her to meet his "father". Leading him through several corridors filled with scientists and security guards until they reached an elevator, leading up to the top floor.

On the top floor, was a singular office leading straight from the elevator. At the desk at the end of the room filled with cabinets, awards, photos of friends and workers displayed like a sideshow of memories; A faint smell of cologne, sickly sweet and getting stronger to the source—the Captain Hirogawa. He turned in his rotating chair to meet face to face with his lead Scientist, and his project.

"Captain, this is your son, 'Soma Matsumura. Refer to him as Soma." said Dr.Matsumura. Soma smiled at the Captain. "Hello, otosama." Hirogawa nodded, "Soma, your a smart boy, aren't you?" he said, opening a drawer. He places a black gunmetal colored handgun on the desk. "Can you describe this for me?"

Soma looked down to the pistol, and began to talk in Captain. "Desert Eagle Forty-Four, eight rounds, nicknamed the hand cannon." The Captain took notice of the downloaded combat data, smiled and scoots the gun near Soma. "Fantastic explanation, you can keep this gun as a memento." Soma happily took the handgun and stuffs into his right side pocket. Hirogawa then decided to fast forward to the point of his explanation. "Soma, what do you like to do for fun?" he said, Soma blinks "Have fun." Hirogawa then places a piece of paper with some pictures of men holding AK-47s on the table from another drawer, "These people here are bad men, they must be punished. Does punishing them sound like fun?" He almost took pleasure in patronizing him. Soma cocks his head to one side, "Bad men? Do I get to use the gun you gave me?" he said, in a mix of sadistic pleasure and naivety. Hirogawa laughed, "But of course you can. Use it as much as you like." Excited, Soma asked when he could go "punish" the bad men. His mother took him under her arm and escorted him out the door.

After leading Soma to a garage filled with numerous cars, the good doctor shows Soma into a Toyota Sienna (Thanks to Asskicker2004 for fixing this error. I was debating between a Toyota or a Subaru, then accidentally put "Toyota Subaru" without considering a model). With a driver in ready she signals the driver to go, the car speeding out of an open door.

While the city of Tokyo passed by in a blur turning into a countryside meadow, the sun setting like a sinking orange into the hills, Matsumura engaged in conversation with her son; pulling out a small sheet with several streets and sections of a nearby city. "Soma, several of your father's friends want to see you work." she said while caressing his hair. Soma sighs, "Work? But I wanna have fun!" Matsumura reassured him, like a teacher bribing a student with sweet candy, "You'll have fun, but they also want you to put on a show." Another city arrives through the windows, not very busy, but that would change, "They want to see how good you are in punishing people." she said, whisking her hair to one side. "Will you do it for me?" The car turns onto another street, drifting to the right as snow began to fall outside the windows of the Toyota, like tiny diamonds across a river of darkness. "Okay mother, if you really say so. What do I do?" Pointing to the before mentioned sheet, she points to a place labeled "Warehouse District, Ishikawa Prefecture", "Here, your objective is to take out the terrorists stationed here. We have to insert you a few blocks away, so as not to make your prescience known.". Soma nodded quietly, "We will recover you in an hour." The car then stopped, and the right side rear door swings open, and out comes Soma, his sneakers crunching against the fallen snow. Dr.Matsumura handed him 2 silver ammunition clips for his shiny new handgun before they pull off, "Do what you do best, good luck." The door shuts, and the driver drives off, to a safer location.

Smirking, he walks in the direction of the warehouse, taking his time, placing the ammo clips into his left pocket. As the snow fell, the sky became darker with stars just started to fill with stars. Cars passed pubs and bars that opened up for the late nights, pedestrians scurried for cover to get cover for the cold. Out of those many pedestrians, one specific high-scholar had some harassment troubles.

"Give me back my backpack!" cried the little girl. Two older sophomores were constantly taunting a middle school girl, by holding her book bag out of her reach. The girl constantly jumped up, starting to cry. Soma was headed in the direction of the disturbance, grumbling at how older classmates teased the younger ones. He came to where they were standing, cracking his knuckles.

"Give her back her stuff." he demanded. The two sophomores turned to Soma, laughing. "What are you gonna do about it?" said one of the sophomores. Soma responded by grabbing his wrist, and punching him straight on the underside of his elbow that shattered it in half like a cracker then kicks the poor victim two feet away, "I'll kill you.". The other sophomore freaked out, then managed to slam his fist to Soma's cheek.

Unfortunately, when the punch connected, his hand became sore; the impact of his hand, like slamming his nerves against solid metal. Soma didn't even flinch, the punch just tickling his skin. As he staggers back, waving his sore hand in pain, Soma threw a right haymaker to his solar plexus that proved to be more than enough to knock out a full grown man; overkill to an average high scholar.

The two boys lay on the pavement, groaning in pain. The girl they had harassed held her hands to her mouth in disbelief. Soma picked up the girl's book bag and handed it to her, "Your book bag." The girl took the bag happily, bowing politely, "Arigatougusaimasu.". Soma's curiosity caught up with him, since being born just an hour or two ago. "What's your name?" The middle scholar, blinking twice, her blue eyes twinkled, "My name is Shinobu, Shinobu Maehara.". Soma tilted his head slightly, "I'll remember that." He smiled at her one more time, and restarted walking to his destination. Shinobu continued looking at him, until he vanished under the coming shadows of snow. She frowned, _He didn't even tell me his name…_

Meanwhile, Soma had reached his objective. The warehouse he had been signed to investigate, run down from decades of use. Closely behind him, was a man in the shadows, a camera in his hand sending a transmission.

Meanwhile, back with the Captain and his clients, they were still sitting down, watching a monitor. The captain started narration, upon prediction of Soma's movements. Pointing out that Soma was being trailed by a hidden cameraman, dressed completely in black, the camera was a miniscule size that latched to his ear.

"Gentlemen, I am providing you with a close up of what you are bidding for. Feel free to give out offers during our presentation." said Hirogawa, confidently smiling. The suits whispered among themselves as the screen showed Soma on the move again.

Soma snuck around a bit behind a stack of crates, peeking from them to see the back entrance; an old wooden door. Slowly opening it, still silent, he tiptoed in carefully, behind a nearby guard, he took out his fathers gift, and pistol whipped the guard, covering his mouth to prevent him from yelling. Professionally he dragged the unconscious guard behind a stack of cargo and supplies, gagging him with the guards own shirt. Afterward, he slipped by to the center of the warehouse, where several men were speaking, all of them discussing the same matter.

"This is total bullshit. Those bastards are sending out threats to us now?" said one man in a black business suit, holding a note he was referring to. The note read

_Your services are no longer necessary, we request your silence for us to continue operations. It was good doing business with you._

_Murakumo_

"Its been a week since they sent this threat. I'm starting' to get fed up with this horse crap, we supply them with chemicals, weapons, etcetera. They don't even give us a freaking' thank you!" said the black suit, slamming his knuckles on a rather large poker table, that doubled as a business table. Another man, a 20 year old yelled in agreement. "Murakumo, feh. They're bluffing' without us, they don't get squat!". In that very moment, Soma walked out from the shadows ready to complete the task his father gave him.

"You don't get paid to bitch." said Soma, pulling out his handgun. The entire room of 10 business suits and 20 guards wearing urban camouflage and goggles turn to Soma, all raising their AK-47 Kalashnikovs in alert, the suits laughing at the feeling of one person; a kid was aiming a gun at full grown adults. "That's funny kid. You just earned yourself a one way trip to hell. Smoke im'." said the black suit, waving his hand in command.

As soon as the suits gave the order and took cover, the entire set of twenty opened fire, as Soma dived to his right to avoid the gunfire. He gets out of the roll into a kneeled position, clicking the safety on his gun. The twenty came to rush him and take out Soma in one fell swoop. Being quick, Soma leaps up and climbed a giant stack of crates. Three riflemen aimed their AKs up to the crates, and opened fire. Soma, still clinging on to a crate looked up and over dodging past the streams of bullets. Several more men pull their triggers to intercept him, he lands on the ground into a roll finding a good position behind them.

"Too predictable." he said as he raised his Desert Eagle up. In his mind, a personal targeting recticle appeared when he took aim, an effect of his enhancements. He quickly shoots and takes down three men with three well placed headshots, the three falling flat on their faces, dropping their rifles. The entire squad was at a major disadvantage as some were trapped behind shelves of crates, and some were sandwiched between a wall and a hard place. The closest five soldiers spread out to flank him, the rest holding so as not to hit their own teammates. They open fire on one point, mainly Soma's location next to the table of business. Soma dives left and took cover behind the tables base, he stands up and pivots around, kicking the table straight forward, knocking over one out of five guards. As the remaining took the opportunity to fire, Soma dashed left and manages to grab one of the guards and fashioned him into a human shield. "Heel boy." He kneed the guard in the backbone of his captive and grabbed the rifle from his hands. While holding his prisoner in a headlock with his left hand, he aims the rifle out and burst fired a few streams, several men having their blood splattering against the concrete walls. With the 5 taken care of, several more guards came to enter the fray, one throwing a flash grenade in hopes of blinding Soma. The grenade flew through the air, the walls of the nade about to expand and explode, Soma first shot his captive in the head with his handgun, holsters it and grabs another AK off the ground with his left hand. He leaps up and with the back of his right heel, he kicks the grenade back to a set of oncoming guards, remembering to turn around and shield his eyes when he stopped. The nade' bursts into a display of a pure white, with the guards either covering their eyes or grabbing their eyes in agony. After hearing at least one person scream, Soma pivots a three-sixty and holds out both rifles and started strafing to his right while burst firing several shots into each of the blinded guards. He tosses away the now emptied AK-47s and grabbed a nearby metal pipe about 6 feet long off the floor, placing some space between him and the now remaining set of infantry, performs a brilliant display of staff swinging, starting with simple swinging side to side, to shuffling it around his waist into a fighting position. The cameraman took great interest as he both watched the action at hand from high above on the rafters on the ceiling like Spiderman as Peter Parker doing his photo job, and sending a live transmission to the captain's audience.

Comments passed around the room like bread at suppertime, or a mosh pit. Compliments of what they paid for were heard by the captain

"Impressive. If this is how one of them handles, and army would be genocide" said the main in the blue business suit. Captain Hirogawa smiled smugly as he watched the fruits of his labor work its magic before his viewers.

The remaining guards encircle Soma, all with their rifles aimed his way. As they pulled the trigger, Soma proceeded to spin his newly found makeshift staff and started ricocheting bullets all over. Some of those rounds hit fellow henchmen, while others hit the walls and ceiling. He even managed to slide a shot through the pipe into another guard.

As more guards fell, they began to run out of ammunition clips, a dozen clicks filled the room. Laughing, Soma proceeded to smack the hell out of the remaining guards. The guards dropped their guns and decided to just attack them by beating the crap out of him, Soma twisted the pipe accordingly and began to counter every move. One guard threw out a front right kick, as Soma then whacks the foot down and baseball slammed him right in the ribcage knocking him over. Soma dashed over to the wall over on his right, as one guard followed him, Soma runs up the wall and slammed the pole down as he fell back to the floor. Unfortunately for the person chasing him, he is now half of what he used to be, laying in a pile of blood and guts. As the other soldiers got scared and shocked as they seen their comrade die in a spray of blood and guts, the murderer was unaffected by his despicable act, as he turned toward his other targets and swipes the blood off the pipe to clean it.

Back in the confrences, the men were shocked to see an act of massacre. One man in the audience stood up and asked "Sir! Do you not find it archaic to eliminate a target in such a gruesome manor?" The captain shrugged, "He only did what needed to be done.". The turned back to the monitor, the spy on the other side continuing to film.

The men ran off, and the two business thugs were shouting in disbelief. "Eh! What you guys doing'! He's just one kid!" said one of them. The other whispered to him as a few minions ran out of the warehouse through the main entrance gate, "No worries chief, I got on the horn for reinforcements.". As he said the last word, two humvee skidded to a stop in front of the entrance. Several men peeked out of the top while aiming RPG-7 "grenade" launchers outward, one of the reinforcements saw Soma and directed his squads entire attention toward him. "Target sighted, open fire.", the command was heard instantaneously and the set of four men (Two in each humvee) with the RPGs, pulled their triggers sending their rocket propelled grenades flying. The two business thugs turned as they heard the whoosh of the grenades coming for their target, but for them they would also perish from the power of four rockets. Soma remembered that this was a weapon storage warehouse and quickly ran like hell, the rockets closing in; he jumped in a ninja-ish arc over them and dived down to the pavement to avoid the wreckage.

The cameraman had followed them outside, but had no time to escape a fiery demise. On the other side, the confrences members were gasping as they were about to lose their visual aid.

0.4 seconds later, a duet of screams followed by a massive bang was heard as chunks flew everywhere leaving nothing but a show of orange-red flames roaring to touch the sky. Soma got off and dusted himself off, then looked over to his assailants. The group was surprised to see him still standing, after a moment of surprise they readied a set of assault rifles. As they open fire, Soma weaved between the intervals of the shots to one of the humvees. Leaping up, he drop kicks out two of the soldiers, and carjacked the humvee after tossing the corpses out. He drove off to lure the soldiers away from the district so they don't cause any more collateral damage, as the soldiers gave chase and started to shoot to slow him down.

The chase started to become faster and faster by the second, the speedometer read 65 MPH on Soma's humvee as he furrowed his brow and made a few quick turns into a new district. The street he was on became clear and in a straight line, so he took the opportunity to return fire. Standing on the seat and peeking out of the top, he fire bursts of three, but due to the moving of the car, they threw his shots off. After two clips, the soldier driving looked down to find a pleasant surprise. "Hey, we still got one more rocket!"

The soldier that was peeking ducked back inside to claim the launcher and peeked back out to take aim. Squeezing off the shot, with the hiss of the propulsion system it whizzes towards its target. His ears picking up the noise, Soma slammed the wheel to the right dodging the shot. But along the road the rocket hits a compact car and the explosion blinds him. Seizing the opportunity, the reinforcements began to get some shots in, blowing out his tires and making him skid , as is sped out of control into a guardrail and crashed. He slams into the road, laying on his back; clothes severely torn.

Meanwhile with Dr.Matsumura, she was monitoring Soma's status, but her eyes widened with disbelief when

_SYSTEM MALFUCTION_

appeared on the screen. She ordered the driver to head for the Ishikawa district ASAP.

Soma, now lying on the ground face first with his head bleeding, was somehow able to survive the blast. The soldiers brake to a stop and got out of the car. "Damn, we actually had to use rockets on this kid. Pretty sad.". The soldiers were about to leave, with their mission accomplished; but suddenly, the screech of death approached them as they began to walk.

Out of the night air, small whooshing sounds were briefly heard. The two turn to look back, only a moment later, their backs sprayed blood vigorously. Shrill screams filled the air as the two fell to their knees and finally on their faces in cold quick death.

In the conference room, there was a total uproar. "Sir! What kind of a joke is this!" said a businessman ruffled up. The captain grit his teeth, with both his visual aid and the doctor having trouble keeping up with his prized possession, this auction was about to go down the crapper.

Back with Soma bleeding on the ground, he was alive due to his enhancements, but he was still human. As he lie in a pool of his own blood, several voices are heard slowly trailing off.

"That was kind of brutal" said one voice. Another, kind of southern replied "Did you really have to kill them? Theres a kid here! He's got a pulse, but it aint much. Lets get him inside.". The voices faded off and the three bring Soma's tattered form, still gripping the handgun.

_The next morning..._

Soma was lying down on a traditional Japanese paneling floor, still unconscious as four sets of eyes (and one closed one) waited to see if the newborn would ever actually wake up.

One hand poked at the body tenderly. "Is he dead?".

* * *

Read and review. Opinions are greatly appreciated. 


	2. Waking Up in Heaven

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.

* * *

Okay, sorry about the long delay, I had to rework the other chapters. I must've been high on some serious weed to not notice some of the errors. 

"Doctor, we have spent far too much time on this project for us to fail. Our clients our quite pissed and all this research may have been for naught. You get me our project, or I'll see to it that you don't work here, much less anywhere again." said the now infuriated captain. He stormed off from the lab where Soma was born, leaving the doctor to fume. "Our project? He's more of a fool that I thought."

On a console to her right, she opened a folder labeled "SOMA-01", and clicked on a file labeled "Pharsti.exe" and was prompted with a password screen

_-Starting program-Pharsti.exe..._

_-Enter Password:_

_-Password Accepted_

_-Executing program "Guiding Light"..._

_**Chapter 1-Waking Up in Heaven**_

_"Soma-kun, wake up. You can't lie in bed all day!"_

A voice, feminine and sassy called to him, calling out from a surrounding darkness. In that darkness, Soma is laying down on his back; his wounds gone and his head feeling light as a feather. He gets up slowly to try and get his bearings, looking around for whom or what could be calling his name. His head began to pound mercilesly throbbing with pain, and his body felt numb. The voice calls again, only louder. "Soma-kun! Good, you're conscious. Now I can finally do my job."

Soma looked up into the endless black, only to be greeted by an eerie bluish glow. The glow then descended to his level, and then expanded into a flash of blinding light. Soma shields his eyes with his right hand waiting for the flash to die down; after the glow became gentler it reveals a silhouette of a tall, exquisite woman.

This woman had hair of sapphire, her eyes the same hue undaunted with any flaws, her skin as pale as snow; highlighting a gentle smile among very petite facial features. Along that was a slender medium frame, adorned by what appeared to be some very strange robes. She oddly went barefoot, but it didn't matter since she just floated there. This was all tied together with polished ivory white wings that sprouted from her back.

"Cant speak?" she says as she folded her arms in a defiant pose. Soma takes in one breath and replied, "Can you tell me who I am?"

The angel laughs, "Don't you know? You are who you are." Soma's expression became aggravated, "Could you get to the point? I'm in a hurry to wake up". The blue haired vixen told him straight.

"You're an syntheticly enhanced human being" she said as she pointed at him straight with her right hand. The assassin grips the sides of his head, as pain was pulsing in his nerves at a high rate. "That's bullcrap"," No Soma-kun, your not going insane. It seems your memory banks were damaged from what was recorded as a high impact blow to your forehead. The good news is

"Good news? Lets see, I'm trapped in an eternaly black void, and I'm talking to an omnipotent being. I also have no real idea where the hell I am, plus no way of knowing since I'm most likely de-" he lists before being interupted. A stinging slap to the cheek got him back to his senses, courtesy of his bearer of news. "As I was saying, the good news is that you're alive and well. The bad news is that almost your entire memory bank is scrambled to the point where it would be difficult to recover it at this time. The important things saved are your name, and some basic self defense."

Soma slowly got up and looked at her funny, "My name? That not much of a start." he said in a sigh "But where am I now? If I'm not dead, and not alive, where am I?". The angelic woman leaned back while floating, as if she was lying in a hammock. "This is your subconscious. This is where I reside, as your advisor. In other words, I'm that voice inside your head." she explained in lamens "Your mother instructed me to awaken if you were in need of help."

Soma tilted his head in confusion, "My mother, asked an angel to help me?" She laughed in response, "I was inserted into your spinal cord that leads to your cerebral cortex, then spread through your entire nervous system." she told as she smiled happily. Soma blinked, "In words I can understand please." The angel smacked him again. "I was jammed into your skull". Soma grins, "So, I have to do what you say?" he cocked his head confused. "No, that just gives me the ability to think for myself." She lies forward, still floating.

"Alright, if your that annoying voice in my head, then I'd at least like to call you by a name." The beautiful woman put one hand on his head and pats him like a dog.

"My name designated by your mother, is Pharsti. My primary function is to serve as a guide. Refer to me at any time you wish" she said being reasonable. "You might want to open your eyes, there are some people around that are going to declare you dead and cremate if you don't wake up soon."

As Soma opened his real eyes, his eyes met with an oak ceiling. His chocolate brown eyes slid into focus, followed by several groans of morning breath. Suddenly, several shadows loomed over him. One voice, kind of sweet gave the first words. "Good, he's awake."

Soma looked around, seeing five pretty faces around him. "It's like waking up in heaven" he thought to himself. A raven haired beauty, dressed in a hakama stood over him, pointing a katana straight at his face, demanded an explanation. "Who are you? Why were those people hunting you!". The battered child swallowed his tongue, "I don't remember." A familiar face stood up and grabbed the lovely lady by the arm, "Motoko-sempai! Don't kill him!" said the familiar girl. Aoyama Motoko gave her a look. "Dont worry Shinobu-chan, I'm not going to kill him, I just want some answers first."

The southern voice adds more dialect to the situation, "Girl, by the time you're done with him, he'll be in worse shape than he started." Motoko sheathes her sword slowly, giving Soma a gaze that frightened most men. "I don't know you, but all men are nothing but trouble" she says as she sits back down in her spot.

Over to his left, a beautiful girl with long chestnut color hair looks beside her at Shinobu. "You know this guy?" Shinobu nods, "He got me away from some nasty sophomores from the nearby public school." The older girl smiles, "It's good to know there are some good little boys out there." The southern voice reveled it self to be a tall, very buxom older woman, with her eyes mysteriously closed/open.

"Naru, maybe he was just another horny high schooler, you know, out for fresh meat?" She says while holding in her laughter. "Kitsune, don't even joke about something like that around Shinobu!" Soma looks up, pointing. "Hey lady, how do you see with your eyes closed?" Naru, Shinobu and Motoko look over to kitsune, then back at Soma. "Don't worry about that."

Another young girl, with a tan that put her out of place in Japan, pops out from behind Motoko. Her hairstyle very short, as it hid the fact her hair was actually quite long. "Who's the guy? Can he play?" said the new face in the room. She crawls off Motoko and crawled over to Soma. As she gets closer Soma leaned back more until he was forced on his back again. Soma feels a build up of saliva in his throat; he swallows nervously and blinks, "Hello there."

"Suu-chan, leave him alone for a while! He's very tired." said Naru as she pulls her off of him. "Naru-san, I wanna play with him!" Suu says gripping the futon covers, eventually ripping them off when Naru yanked her off of Soma. With the sheets off, Soma looked down to notice he was wearing a different set of clothes, mainly a set of white pajamas.

Kitsune smiled at him, "Sorry bout that kiddo'. We had to take off your other clothes; they were really soaked in blood. We would have taken you to the hospital, but the wounds arent too much. Nothing that bandages and gauze cant help" she said as the pat him on the head. Naru furrowed her brow, "Kitsune, don't give him any ideas." Kitsune looked over to her, "You're the one who brought that up. I only said that they were dirty."

Soma looked at them straight in the eye, "Where am I?" he said as he held his left hand to his gauzed forehead. He was pleased to find that he didn't even feel a bruise. Naru started explaining to him, "This is the Hinata-sou girl's dormitory. You're pretty lucky that you started bleeding close by. But what were you doing being chased by some guys with guns, in the middle of the night? "Her voice emphasizing on the last part. Soma rubs his head, "I don't remember. The only thing I can remember was waking up a minute or two ago." Motoko became agitated, "What do you mean you don't remember? You were the one being shot at!"

Kitsune intervened, "Girl, give the kid a break. IfI hit the curb like that, I'd catch amnesia too." Motoko looked over to her and shrugs, "You'd be DEAD if you hit the curb at that speed." Kitsune sweat dropped, "Good point, this guy must've been drinking his milk for him to get away with just some bleeding problems."

Out of the conversation, Shinobu speaks up after a long time of silence. "What can you remember? Anything at all?" she said as grows more and more concerned. Soma fumbled in choosing the right words and eventually boils it down to one sentence. "My name is... Soma, Soma Matsumura." He said slowly. Naru nodded, "Okay Soma-kun, we'll let you rest for a while. You can walk around once you feel better." With that said, the girls left the room. As they walked out, Motoko being the last one to exit the room gave him a warning before she closed the door. "Don't try anything stupid, if you do, then you'll have much more to worry about that a few bleeding problems."

Soma, left alone in a room with a mini-table, a desk, and a balcony view of Hinata City. He stands up and stretched his legs and arms out to get the kinks out, during his stretch he thought to himself. "Damn, I nearly forgot. I never asked Pharsti how I can talk to her again." As the thought raced through his head, her voice ran through his mind. "That's easy, just close your eyes, or just think the question." Following the voices orders, he closed his eyes and the darkness inside gave him an image of Pharsti.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" she said as she playfully messes with his short jet black hair. Soma chuckled, "Uh, pretty much. Say, if I go to sleep does that mean your going to bother me the entire night?" Pharsti shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you if I need to give you any advice; after all we share the same pair of eyes. " Her tone of voice remained sweet as honey.

He opened his eyes again to reacquaint himself with the world. He walked over to the sliding door and opens it to get a look around. Entering the hallway, he started exploring Hinata-sou like a little lost kindergardener. Coming across a small garden display in the intersecting hallways, he took time to breathe in a fresh breath of air. From behind him, a hand on his shoulder registered a thought for him to turn around. With the action completed he met face to face with Shinobu.

"Soma-san, you're up and around. How are you feeling?" she said nicely. "Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks for bringing me around." Soma said as he cleaned off his pajama sleeves. She smiled, "Its good to know. Listen, the house mother would like to meet you. She's out front and down the path to Café Hinata." She told him, while pointing down a nearby hallway behind her. Soma began walking and waving back to her as he made his way to his destination, "Thank you."

Outside, Soma turned around to see how large Hinata-sou really was. It was a traditional Japanese style inn, worn down quite a bit on the interior. Nearby, a stone staircase traveled downhill to a small hut with the sign 'Café Hinata' standing proudly above it sat undaunted as gentle breezes blow against the side of the small building. Soma made his way down the steps and into the café, greeted by a relaxed woman, possibly in her early twenties, her hair short and as black as night, with an expression to match.

"Oh good, you're here. I wasn't around when you got up, you mind telling me your story?" said the manager, holding a cig in her mouth, and wearing an apron labeled 'Café Hinata'. "Well, my name is Soma Matsumura. Everything else besides my name is a total blur." Soma explains to her in a short sweet sentence, he had hoped that had been enough to tell. He didn't want to go around telling people he hears voices in his head. "Haruka Urashima, pleasure." She said putting down a simple introduction followed by a drag of her cigarette. Soma decided to continue on about himself, "Everyone says that I got knocked to the curb. Right now I have amnesia, and I'm incredibly confused. I was wondering, would it be alright if I stayed here at Hinata-sou until I can regain my memory?" Haruka raised one eyebrow, "You want to stay at an all girls dormitory? I don't let people stay here for free you know. Especially if they're men." He became desperate, without anywhere to go he'd die on the street. "I'll pull my weight around. Maybe I can be a janitor or something!" he pleaded. Haruka showed him mercy, "How about being the landlord? Agree to that and I guess I can let you stay. We'll have to ask the owner herself." she laid her terms on the table and let him think about it. Soma asked "Where is the owner?" Haruka explained, "She went on an around the world trip. We get faxes from her every so often. I'll just fax her about your request and if she says yes, you're in." Soma became excited, "Okay!"

"We'll let you stay until she gives us a reply. Understood?" she made clear. Soma eagerly replied, "Gotcha. When can I start?" Haruka handed him a mop, "Right now." Soma took the mop and rushed back to the main building to put it to use.

Rushing through the halls he happily swept his mop on the hardwood floor side to side trying to get every possible nook and cranny on the floor possible. As soon as he ran dry, he rushed back to the café and grabbed a bucket filled with random cleaning supplies. "Heheh, forgot this." He apologized to Haruka as he ran back out to the building again. After filling it with water, he quickly glossed the floor while greeting the residents. Being thurough with his cleaning, he tried to make every part of the floor sparkle.

Afterwards, he hurried back to the café and placed the mop and supplies back in the closet, and reported back to Haruka afterwards. "I'm done! Anything else I can do for you Urashima-san?" he asked while smiling really big, like Smilin' Bob. Haruka cracked a smile, "Done already? It's only been twenty minutes. You sure you cleaned everything?" she asked, studying his happy expression. "Let's have us a look."

Back at the main building, Haruka felt the floorboards and approved "Nice job kid, you can practically eat off the floor." Soma nodded, "Just doing my job. Anything else I need to do?" Haruka gave him a list of random things, "Go down to the store and grab these things. Money is attached to the list. I'll be waiting." She said as she sat down in the lobby area. As he began walking, one more word reached Soma's ears, "Catch". With that said Soma turned to see a black object thrown at him, he catches it and soon sees it's a gun. It was _his_ gun. "What's this?" he asked her. Haruka talked to him while still reading her newspaper, "You were holding that gun when you came here. Oh yeah you might wanna change out of your pajamas; there are some clothes on the counter at the café". Soma ran down to the café to get his new set of clothes; before he walks in he consulted Pharsti.

"Pharsti, why was I holding this when I got here?" he asked her as he listened. She rubbed her chin, "Your guess is as good as mine. That part of your memory is trashed". Soma mentally kicked one foot across the plains of his subconscious, "Damn it, guess that means this gun, and you are my only leads" he said almost infuriated. He opens his eyes again to come back to reality.

Entering the café, he notices a stack of clothes neatly placed next to the register. He picks up a dark blue shirt and a pair a jeans, both with designer labels 'Exceed' written on the tags along the collar. After quickly putting the clothes on, he picks up another piece of clothing; a sand brown windbreaker that was just his size. He swishes on the jacket and fixes the folds of the coat. He looks down after fixing his jacket to see two handgun clips, filled to the brim with bullets. He smiled and graciously placed them in his pocket and hurried down the steps of the main gate of Hinata-sou to the store. "I get the feeling she trusts me."

On the way to the store, Hinata City was a hustle and bustle of people. He noticed signs lit everywhere, business people looking at their watches to hurry to work; all of this was new to him in a way. Eventually he manages to find the store written on the list Haruka gave to him.

In the store, he pulled up a cart and started pulling things off the shelf that were on the list at a breakneck pace. After his cart was filled, he walked toward the man who worked at the register. But one more person beat him to it.

Soma waited patiently as the man before him did his business, "Can I help you with anything sir?" said the man at the register, smiling happy, content with the day. The man who got there before Soma, pulls a silver semi automatic out of his pocket, "Give me all the money in the register" He said as he pointed the gun at the clerk. Soma panicked and chattered nervously, he was a few feet away from him. He saw the gun, and yelled "Leave him alone!" The robber turned to see Soma; he became mad and pointed the handgun at him. "Shaddap!" He yells as he fire a few shots at Soma.

Panicking, he jumps to the side and hides in the next aisle. Pulling out his handgun, slamming a magazine into the reciever. He peeks over the top of the small eisle, and the recticle from before came into focus in his retina along with an forty four caliberbullet count ofeight bullets. Deciding to think about it later, the circle recticle had a clear shot of the robbers head, he fires three shots in the robber, making him drop his gun in a with a clunk. With his last motion, he grips his forehead while falling to the ground, his blood pouring out like a shattered ketchup bottle.

Shaking his head he pushed the cart over to the register and asked the shaken up clerk to check out his groceries. "Sir, would you mind not telling anyone about that?" he asked. The clerk, still shaking, nodded yes and Soma had placed the money on the counter and left.

On the way back, the recticle was on Soma's thoughts as he felt his handgun through his jacket. Words began to echo in his head. "Now do you believe me?" shakily, Soma responded "I knew there were 7 bullets in my gun, and I knew where I was aiming even without looking down the sight, I even killed someone today!" he thought.

"I guess not all of the data was erased" she murmured.

Slowly, she calmed him down by trying to make things seem less confusing. "Don't worry, at least you're alive."

After arriving at Hinata-sou again, he placed the bags down on the table back at the lobby. "Okay, I'm back." He said happily putting down several more bags. The TV in the lobby was on, the male reporter showing the scene; it was the convenience store Soma was at.

"Earlier today, there was a brief shooting, with only one victim, the robber who attempted to take the money at the register. According the clerk, he did not see how the robber had been taken down. All he had heard are gunshots and the man falling over. Any other facts are unknown at this time. From Channel One news, this is Toshiro Kanagawa."

The news reporter went on to another subject, and the girls were all watching. "Say, weren't you at that market?" said Naru, becoming suspicious. Haruka put down her paper, "No, I sent him way earlier than that. He decided he'd go exploring, he's new to Hinata" she said, covering for him. Soma blinked twice wondering why she was helping him. The girls all at once asked Haruka, "Has Granny Hinata faxed in yet?". Haruka pulls out a piece of paper with some computer writing on it, she gave a final verdict.

She began to read the letter word for word. "A boy in a girl's dorm you say? Well, it reminds me how we used to run the inn during the old days. I will allow him to stay, this should be entertaining". The fax ended there.

Soma smiled hugely and let out a yell "SWEET! I CAN STAY!" he looked at everyone then cleared his throat. "Arigatogusaimasu, I'm very grateful". The girls smiled, "Well, he can really clean" said Kitsune, sliding one foot along the floor. "A new playmate!" exclaimed Suu, jumping up once.

Haruka shuffled her paper once, "Heh, this is going to take a little getting used to".

Meanwhile in the doctor's lab, Dr.Matsumura was looking at a monitor with a status on Soma's vitals. "Perfect."

* * *

Read and review. Opinions are appreciated


	3. Teach me, Sensei!

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing infringed.

More reworking.

* * *

Soma awakens the next morning after a night in the landlord's room. He takes off his bandages to feel that he had made a full recovery, the room's temperature gracing his forehead. He closed his eyes and focused on Pharsti for the morning.

"Morning, Pharsti." he said happily. Pharsti materialized, only this time on a mattress, wearing a nightgown. She awakens with a yawn, and a stretch of the arm. Then instantaneously, she changes into her normal robes. "Ohaiyo, Soma-kun" she said sleepily.

He headed down to the café to get his supplies for the day, reading the clock along one of the walls along the way.

" 10:00 am, September 26, 1998"

As he entered the café, he was greeted by Haruka sitting at the counter. "Ohaiyo gusaimas" said Soma waving to her. She complied by placing a small notebook on the counter; Soma asks "What's this?" "If you're going to live here, you'll need to get acquainted with the other tenants. You'll find some stuff about them there" said Haruka. "Arigato Urashima-san" Soma thanked her. "Meh, just call me Haruka" she said as he walked out with a bucket and mop.

**_Chapter 2- "Teach me, Sensei!" _**

Soma opens the small notebook, gliding along the wood floors with Swiffers tied to his feet, dragging them to pick up dust. He started to skim over pages of information, looking for his first subject.

"Okay, let's see...who to talk to first?" murmured Soma to himself. Pharsti made a suggestion, "How about Kaolla Suu?" Soma shook his head. "Nah, maybe later" he said, flipping to another page. He opens the page to a page with a name in bold print, "Narusegawa Naru? Why the hell not?" he said as he closed the book and walked to her room.

After a brief knock on her door, Naru asks "Who is it?" Soma replied, "Its Soma" Naru let him in. Her room very tidy and stocked with high school books by the shelf load. In the middle sat a kotatsu, currently turned off, as Naru sat at it, her eyes constantly scanning the material in a Calculus book.

"Narusegawa-san, how are you today?" he asked politely as he sat down across from her at the kotatsu. She looked up from her book while wearing very circular glasses, "Yes, what did you want?" she said as she takes off her glasses, and places them down on the table.

Soma cups his hands and puts them in his lap. "Please, I'd like to know more about you" he was awfully sincere. Pharsti nagged him constantly, "Would you stop talking like that? It makes you sound like a school kid!" Soma just ignored her complaining. Naru obliged him, "Okay then, my name is Naru Narusegawa. I'm 17 years old and attending senior high school" she started out. Soma was listening to everything she said, being sure to memorize every detail. She continued, "I'm currently the top scholar in Japan" as Soma wrote that down, he talked to Pharsti about it.

"Brilliant and beautiful, that doesn't get anymore perfect!" said Soma, grinning smugly. Pharsti crossed her arms, "Too bad she's WAY out of your league" she said, giggling hysterically. "Keep taking notes kiddo."

Soma resumed his note taking, Naru finishing her introduction. "Measurements and weight are my business, and I'm shooting for Tokyo University" she finished. Soma cocked his head to one side. " Tokyo University, what's that?" he asked curiously. Naru laughed, "Your kidding right? Any student knows that Tokyo University is the most prestigious college in Japan" she said adamantly. "I've spent most of my life studying just so I can so much as walk through the gates."

"Can I try going to Tokyo University?" he asked, naively. Naru chuckled, "Well, I don't even know what grade level you're on, so I can't give any advice" she said, pondering in a math book. Soma got up and bowed politely and thanked her for a few minutes of her time. He leaves the room and pulls out the notebook again.

"Okay, who should I talk to next?" he asked Pharsti, who was now dressed as Sherlock Holmes, blowing a pipe that spouted bubbles. "Hmm, how about her, Shinobu Maehara?" she said while blowing bubbles. Soma looks to his notebook, looking at a picture of a young girl with blue hair and eyes, and wore a blank expression on her face. "Good idea, thanks Pharsti"

He knocked on the door; his feedback was the young Shinobu opening the door, wearing her trademark 'Cabot' sweater. "Good morning Shinobu, listen, would you mind an interview?" he asks. "Okay, sure" replies Shinobu, allowing him in.

Her room had numerous stuffed animals, and was small compared to Naru's room. She sat upon her bed while Soma stood up and took out the notebook. "Please, tell me about yourself" he asked, making this his routine phrase for everyone. Shinobu cleared her throat, "Okay then, my name is Shinobu Maehara. I'm twelve years old, and attending an all girls school" she started. Soma closed his eyes.

"She's too damn cute." he exclaimed. Pharsti pinched his cheeks, "Control, Soma, control" she said, stretching his cheeks out.

Back to reality, Soma threw another question out. "Tell me, any love interests?" he asked, cracking a smile as he said. Shinobu became flustered, "I don't normally meet boys since I go to an all girl school, so... I really don't have a boy to hang around" she said, being her honest self. Soma returns the thought, "Doesn't that make you the least bit sad? Not being around men?" he asked as he pointed his pencil at her. Shinobu laughed, "No, not really. I have my friends to make up for that. It's really no big deal" she says. Soma frowned, "It's too bad, and you'd make one lucky guy really happy" he assured her. She blushed, "Thank you Soma-san, boys don't normally talk to me. I'm sort of shy" she admits to him. As Soma got up to leave, he turns to her as he opened the door. "You shouldn't be shy, boys like it when you're confident" Shinobu smiled as he said that. He leaves the room with a pad full of notes.

"She's a good girl, somebody pretty trustworthy" said Pharsti, teasing him about it. Soma sighs, "What's your point? She looks like she's the youngest person here" Pharsti shakes her head no, "For all you know, you could be younger than her" she says playfully. "Whatever. Let's interview ...Mitsune Konno" he said as he opens another door.

His nose was welcomed by a massive wave of liquor odor. He held his nose and waves his other hand to try and divert the smell. The fox woman was sitting on a nearby couch, lounging the day off. She turns to Soma, with the door open. "Soma, what can I do for ya?" she said, still staying true to her western Japanese. "Uh, would you mind an interview?" he said as he took out a pen and paper. Coming closer to her, he sat down next to her and sat down, she starts off.

"The name's Mitsune Konno, jus' call me Kitsune. I'm a freelance writer. I went to school with Naru, you know her, right?" he nods, "anyway, I'm the big sister round' the house. If you ever have any love problems, you know where to find me" she bragged. She looked at him, "Tell me kid. How old are you?"

Pharsti heard her and quickly brings up a suggestion. "You're fifteen". Soma replied, "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" she sighed, "Just do it, you look 15 anyway". Soma replies shakily, "Uh, I'm fifteen" he said, still not being sure himself. Smiling, Kitsune pats him on the shoulder. "Fifteen? You're kinda young looking for a teenager" she complimented. He found one moment of happiness as she passed off that sentence. "I have a good metabolism" he lied, very innocently.

Ten minutes of an interview later, he leaves, walking down the corridor to another room, the smell of sweat and nature emanating from it. From inside Soma's subconscious, Pharsti was wearing a gas mask and waving her hands franticly. "Good lord! What's that smell?" Soma laughed, "This is Suu's room. The girl creeps me out. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a room to match". He opens the door, revealing a big surprise.

Her room was a jungle, literally. Trees, vines, and even an animal or two roam around in what seemed like a portal to India. He walks in, feeling the steamy air cling to his skin. Several bird calls echo throughout the room, making it feel as if he was in a Chuck Norris movie.

Pharsti musters more sarcasm, wearing a jungle explorer's suit complete with a British eyepiece. "It's quite the Amazon" she said as she fixes her spectacle. Soma talks out loud, "Took the words right out of my mouth". He trudged on, looking for the ganguro. The only noise being the grass crunching beneath his sneakers. As he continued, a pair of kawaii eyes spied on him as he walks into an area filled with tropical trees. The pair of eyes constantly changed locations, Soma looking around more. Until he came under a tree, the eyes disappear into the lush green leaves. A tanned figure leaped out of that tree and onto Soma's back ala Splinter Cell.

Soma yelped out loud as he felt a small creature on his back, he ran around in circles screaming until he runs face first into a tree, falling over.

The expression on his face shifted from a cautious one to a dazed one as he lay on his back, the mystery person looming over him like a curious primate.

He stared straight up, seeing an innocent face, about one inch away from his. "Uh, hi there?" the person was Suu, but you knew that. She laughed as he picked him back up on his feet. "Whacha' doin' here, did you come to have your way with me?" she asked her arms behind her head playfully.

Soma thought, "Wow, I'd expect this of Kitsune, but this girl is plain creepy" he clears his throat "Suu-chan, would you mind an interview? I'd really like to know more about you" he sat down against the tree that smacked him in the face, "Let's start with where you're from" she smiled impishly "That's a secret!" she said happily.

"Okay, you win. I won't ask" Soma says, finally giving up. He picked himself up, dusting himself off. "I have to go, I'll see ya around Suu-chan" She waved to him, bye-bye Soma-kun!"

He left the room, shaking his head in confusion. "That girl really scares me..." he said as he tilted his head back. Pharsti giggles, "She seems awfully happy. Makes me wonder what she's thinking"

After a short walk, he made one last stop. He knocked on the door of one more tenant. "Aoyama Motoko-san?" he called through the wooden framed door. There was no answer.

He knocks again, hoping to receive an answer. "Funny, no answer" he deduced. Holding still for a minute he hears a noise.

(Swish...Swish...Swish)

"Oh, she's just ignoring me" he thought. Pharsti agreed, "She didn't like you earlier, and she doesn't like you now" Soma scowled, "Bite me, she hates my guts. But I want to change that"

"Come on! Just a few questions!" he pleaded. The swishing of Motoko's bokken continued no change in the pattern as she continues to practice. Soma sighs and walks off.

Pharsti asked, "Giving up?" Soma walks down the stairs, continuing out the front door. "No, I'm going to diligently keep waiting in front of her door. Here's your sign." he asks back to her, referring to Bill Engvall. Walking down the final steps to the grounds floor, he laughs as Pharsti regains her composure. Haruka was watching the news on the couch, sprawled out comfortably. "Hi Haruka-san, Listen, I was wondering if you can answer a few questions" he asked, as he approached. She sat up and turned to him, "What is it?" she responded, with Soma sitting down next to her. "What can you tell me about Motoko Aoyama?"

"She gave you the cold shoulder, huh? Get used to that. She's the man-hater's club president at her school." said Haruka as she pulls out cigarette out of her pocket. Soma cocked his head to one side "Man-hater's club? They allow those?" he asked.

"Well, all I can really say is that she came to Hinata-sou to train herself, her swordsmanship is pretty unmatched. Anyone who's messed with her has gone home in a body bag, or a fully body cast." She said, giving him a very serious warning. "Thanks Haruka-san." He said as he turns around and walks off to do his chores for the day.

Later that night, dinner rolled around. Soma's nose caught the scents of spices and freshly prepared rice. He follows his nose to the dining hall, where the ladies were settled around the table; ready to eat what appeared to be a variety of delicious smelling food.

Soma's eyes looked on as the food seemed as delicious as it looked. The girls turned to him, and then Motoko stands and tells him "Your dinner is right there." She says; pointing at an instant noodle cup.

He sighed, picking up the noodle cup and walking back to the landlord's room. After the short walk, he sat down and filled the cup with hot water from the dispenser on the table.

"Are you just going to let that girl push you around?" said Pharsti, her feathers being very ruffled. Soma takes a pair of chopsticks and takes his first grab full of steaming noodles, "Well it's that, or I go out on the streets with a few limbs missing." Pharsti nodded, "I suppose you're right. You're ill prepared to face a woman with that kind of a reputation." "Cant I just shoot her?" He retorts. "I get the feeling most of those guys in body casts were rapists with guns. She should not be taken lightly."

Night rolls around an hour later. Soma was curled up under the borrowed sheets, the night peaceful. The peace was broken with a few groans of pain, "Damn stale instant noodles" he said under his breath. He curls up, the pain in his stomach annoying him.

" 9:00 A.M., September 27, Saturday"

Soma slowly arose out of his sheets. Strangely enough, his eyes were closed. Pharsti, being his subconscious; knew his every intent. "You got a full tank?"

"Ha ha, laugh it up. Don't make fun of me just because you don't have a bladder" he told his omnipotent other. He rushed to the nearest toilet downstairs, without hesitation; he grabs the knob and swings the door open. Unfortunately for him, it was occupied.

There sat Motoko on the throne, doing her business. She got up in surprise, and yelled loud enough to wake the entire house.

"Pervert!"

The girls all wake up almost simultaneously, minus Shinobu and Haruka who were eating breakfast already.

Motoko wasted no time in chasing him. Taking a bokken out of seemingly nowhere, she chased him out. He ran like heck out to the outdoor spring.

"Wait! I can explain!" he pleaded, stopping in his tracks. Motoko raised her bokken in an attack position, "Save your breath you insolent cur!" her slash seemed to slice the air in half. In reaction, Soma's muscles tensed and he leaps back, evading her sword. As her sword hit the ground, she resulting blow created a small crater. Soma landed on one knee, ready to dodge another blow.

The ladies rushed out to the spring to watch their new tenant get the heck beaten out of him. Naru called out to him, "What did you do?" Motoko became very upset, "He barged in on me while I was on the toilet!" Haruka intervened.

"Okay, cool it Motoko." She ordered. Motoko rested her bokken, "Yes, housemother." Haruka walked over, "Okay kid, what happened?" Soma sighs; "I had a full tank so I ran to the bathroom and forgot to knock" he shrugged.

"Leave it to a man to think with his pants" she exclaimed. "I'll cut a deal with you. I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I will forget that this happened. If you lose, you leave Hinata-sou, that clear?"

With a big gulp, and an increased heart beat, Soma agreed. "Deal" In a matter of minutes He was forced into a set of Kendo gear, with Motoko not using any armor.

"I don't need to fear an attack from the likes of you." She said smugly. "I can take you down without armor." Soma, who was armed with only a kendo stick, was frightened a little. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" he thought. Pharsti attempted to boost his esteem. "Don't worry your cute little ass! You'll be fine!" Soma retorted back at her. "Is something wrong with you? You don't have anything to worry about! Your tucked safe away in my mind!" he thought loudly. Pharsti folded her arms, "Is something wrong with YOU? Remember, your body, is my body too." She pointed an index finger right between his eyes. "Don't forget, you die, I die!"

"Prepare for a quick and painless defeat!" were the words that came out of Motoko, before she made the first attack.

Coming at him with great precision and speed, she takes one leap forward, not allowing him any breathing room. Soma flinches, being stunned by how fast she came. Seizing the moment, she slashes from her right side in a horizontal line. Soma felt a sharp and sore pain against his ribs as he was sent flying along the ground. Luckily for him, the armor took most of Motoko's powerful blow, but was severely cracked and ripped.

Soma was gripping his ribcage, and coughing out some blood. He slowly rose back to his feet "I gotta' attack, but from where? She's really freakin' fast!" Motoko pointed her kendo stick at him, "Well, at least your man enough to take a blow. I'll give you that much credit. But let's see how you handle more." Her statement foreshadowed a second attack.

She came with the same tactic of getting in his face, then attacking. A brief afterimage was the only trace of her; before long, she came in close to a swift victory.

"Baka!" she yelled as her next strike became an overhead slash. In the middle of the slash, she catches a brief image of Soma, swiftly sidestepping to the right.

Pharsti kept yelling at him, "Now swing!"

Soma swings the stick with everything. Unfortunately, she ducks his slash and thrusts forward to jab him in the ribs before whacking him over, upside, and around his head.

The female swordsman mused, "_He dodged the first attack… reasonably impressive._"

Soma was gasping from pumping a massive amount of adrenaline into a short time frame. "Damn, this is a hell lot harder than I thought!" he thinks. His face mask was nothing more than scraps of jagged metal in his face and the armor with a gaping hole in it. He discards the protection in favor of movement.

Only a few feet away, Motoko raises her shinai into an offensive stance. "Prepared, aren't we?"

Soma made the charge this time. With a thunderous yell, he swings wildly in hopes to land a blow. Motoko moved her body in small motions, barely breaking a sweat as she returns each attempt with a counter and a smack to the kneecaps. He continued to struggle with his lost cause, attacking with his slowly diminishing strength.

"What's wrong? Losing your fire? Not to worry, I'll end this quickly."

She takes one step closer to him, striking hard in his jugular. Soma felt himself choke as he falls back to the stone ground, completely exhausted.

"Looks like I win."

Suddenly, Shinobu runs out to their duel ground holding her arms out in a shield like manor. "Motoko-san, don't hurt him anymore! Can't you see he cant defend himself?" Soma struggles to get off the ground. He only manages to get on one knee.

"You made your point, and I'm sorry!" Soma sputtered. Motoko folded her arms, "Fortunately for you, Shinobu is in your defense. I'm going to let you live. For now anyway" she scowled. "As long as you stay here, I'll make it my goal to kill you."

"Ugh, I am so screwed..."

"I'm impressed you managed to dodge at least one of my attacks. Maybe with some training, you'd turn out to be a decent swordsman."

Soma hatched an idea, "…could you teach me, Aoyama-san?"

A long pause. He felt his heart rush as he awaited an answer.

"Alright, I'll train you" she said reluctantly. "From this point on, you will refer to me as, Aoyama-sensei."

"Yes...Aoyama-sensei..."

* * *

Gimme some shoutouts y'all. I'd appreciate it. I'd love to hear from you. 


	4. A Damsel in distress

1Disclaimer: I own, nothing.

This chapter has been remixed.

The next few days seemed perfect. The sun shined, the birds chirped, the air was fresh, and the residents were calmed. All of that was cut short by cries and yelling.

"Come on now! Put your back into it!" yelled Motoko, her voice sounding more demanding. Soma was panting heavily, nearly exhausted, "Ugh, Motoko-san can we please take a break? We've been at this for 2 hours!" more groaning came about. "Did I tell you to stop? Keep going!" she commanded.

Both of them held battle postures, with Soma barely standing while using his boken for support. He heaved "Give me a second!" he said back to her, trying to catch his breath. She made another set of strikes "In battle, there are no freebies!"

Her minairoku was sweating bullets, his sensei not even warmed up yet. The two constantly clashed swords, their bokens making bonking noises as they slam together in constant contact. The two came into a stalemate in a test of pure strength. Unfortunately for Soma, his master won _very_ easily, as she forces him back several feet. She lands several dozen blows on him into his ribcage, collarbone, and spine. He falls to the floor in a pile of bruises.

"That was pathetic," she said "at least try to parry me." She walked off, to clean up herself; her uniform wrinkled "I'll see you at supper time."

He groans as he felt hot pain searing in forms of swelling lumps across his skin. Next to him, he feels them sting then mellow down into nothing. Naru sat applying ointment under his shirt, "Don't try to move. You don't want go make new bruises now." Soma gives a grateful huff, "Thanks Naru-san. Argh…"

Haruka was on the phone speaking with somebody, someone important.

"Uh-huh, you'll be here tomorrow. Stay in one piece, ya here?" she said, promptly hanging up the phone in the lobby. Soma was nearby, stumbling. "Who was that?" he asked; his hands on his knees, slightly bent. Haruka turns to him, "Oh that was my nephew. He'll stop by tomorrow." Soma smiled; "At least I won't the only guy around here anymore. Not that I'm complaining about the girls."

**_Chapter 3-A Damsel in Distress (Remix)_**

Humming can be heard outside, at the laundry deck. Soma was mopping the area clean, and Pharsti was consoling him.

Holding out his handgun, he took aim at some previously set up four soda cans along the railing. The recticle appear straight ahead, along with the ammo count. Quickly he hits them all going left to right along the bottom of the can so that they fly upward for a moment. After the first shot, he shoots again into the mouth of the lid, putting a hole in the bottom. With his barrel smoking, he stops and blows the smoke away. Holstering it, he returns to mopping.

"Say Pharsti-chan, you never mentioned how this whole ammo count works. You mind explaining to me, slowly?"

She humored him and gives him a simple explanation. "It works by measuring the weight of the weapon and each individual piece of ammunition. As each shot is fired weight is subtracted and the estimation is written on your retina. It also keeps track of extra bullets of the same type on your body. We can differentiate which is ammo by your magnetic fields reaction to the metal used."

"That makes sense…I guess." His inner voice groans at his dull wit. Haruka was nearby at the doorway, clapping a few times.

"What's this?" she asked. "You didn't mention you were such a talented marksman."

"Meh, it comes naturally I guess." He decided to lie about it.

Meanwhile the girls were at their respective schools (Minus Mitsune who decided to get some spare cash) . Motoko was in the middle of studying. She took a break from her studies, leaning back in her chair.

Sighing, she stared at the ceiling with boredom. A fellow classmate looked down at her. "Sempai, something bothering you?" said a younger classmate, short black hair and a outlandish look about her face. Motoko turned to the right, "Oh, its just you Shuukou-kohai. I don't have much to discuss" she said passively flipping through one of her textbooks. "Sempai, you can talk to me about anything. We're classmates." She put one hand on her shoulder. Motoko shrugged, "For the last few weeks, a man had moved into the apartment I live in." Shuukou gasps. "I thought it was supposed to be an all girl dormatory!" Several more students began to mob around her desk, "A guy? Is he cute?", "Is he your boyfriend?" the students continued to bombard her with questions. "As the leader of the man-haters club, I despise that lousy piece of shit trash!" she snarled at her classmates. They all back off simultaneously. The bell rings and everyone sits down silently in fear.

Outside throughout the city of Hinata, electronic stores had their televisions on, usually to attract customers to their crystal clear images. A news report echoed across many screens; showing a different reporter than from the other day. The words "_Anchorman-Takashi Yasuhiko_" slid along the bottom of the screen as a middle aged Japanese man, few wrinkles here and there.

"Our top headline, there have been several abductions of citizens in the Hinata City area, who's bodies turn up dead, with courtesy of a rebelious group of juvenile delinquents. Confirmed as the work of the local gang known as "The Internationals" have claimed responsibility. The police department is currently investigating this matter; police chief Takayama had this to say-

A gruff looking man, wearing deeply tinted glasses in a police uniform and jacket looked at the cameraman; his expression hard to guess with his glasses on. "Sack of rookies if you ask me. They're just wanting some attention. I'll take care of these lousy bastards before tomorrow" he said coldly, "Now if you would excuse me, I have business to attend to." He pushed the camera away.

"Stupid-ass police never do their jobs" griped a much laid back Haruka, sounding like she could do a better job. (She more than likely can). She walked by the lobby, casually nibbling on a dumpling. Mitsune was having herself a cat (Or fox) nap, back from earning some extra money. Soma reported to Haruka in the hallways. "I'm done, Haruka-san" he said, dirt smudged along his face, arms and legs. Haruka pats him on the shoulder, "You look bushed, go on ahead and use the auxliary bath." He took her offer graciously took her offer; walking up the stairs.

"I'm home!" said Shinobu, happily walking through the entrance. Suu, half drooling followed her in. "When's dinner?" she complained, but almost in a good way. "Suu-chan, I'll get dinner ready. Naru-sempai should be home in a little while."

Meanwhile, Naru was walking home from cram school. She took her usual route, going to the trolly to Hinata Hot Springs. "Ah, I can't wait to get home. I really could use a bath" she fumed, walking over to the nearest stop.

Hidden in a nearby shadow in an alleyway, a man in a black trench coat hid in the shadows of daylight. The figure drew a rag full of chloroform from his coat, smearing it across her nose.

In almost an instant, Naru fell limp. The man forced her into an allyway and dragged her away.

Later that night, everyone (Excluding Haruka and Soma) was gathered in the dining hall, but with one empty seat.

"It sure is taking Naru-sempai a long time to get back from school. I wonder what's taking her?" said a very worried Shinobu. Kitsune agreed with her; her hands full with a bowl in one hand and chopsticks in the other. "It's never like her to miss dinner" she said, as she plopped a glob of warm rice into her mouth. "especially when Shinobu cooks." Suu was eating like a famished hog, as Motoko ate silently. Mitsune just lightened the mood with one of her usual comments, "You know her. She might have just wanted tutoring or some junk like that as usual." Outside, Haruka and Soma sat together on the sofa flipping through the channels. A news report captures their eyes.

The TV in the lobby was airing another news report. Takashi Yasuhiko was in front of a building, holding a microphone. "We interrupt your program to bring you this urgent report." He started out. "We are here live in front Keksoku Cemetery. The police have chased the Internationals into the main hall, and have them pinned down, we have report that this situation will be over momentarily" The place was a public cemetery, graves scattered all over the place and a very large two acre butsuden in the middle for people willing to pay extra for a high class burial.

"Dumbasses actually got themselves holed up in there. Demolishing the amidado'll get us sued, so we'll just knock on the door and let ourselves in" thought the officer as he assessed the situation.

Naru awoke with a dry taste in her mouth. She lay immobile on a carpeted floor bound with her arms and legs tied. She sees complete darkness all around her, as if she had never opened her eyes. She focuses to see a small vertical sliver of light that she wiggles toward to see an unwelcome sight.

The interior of the building was filled with men in bandana masks, all with belts of ammunition slung over their shoulders like purses. Expensive rifles cradled in their hands, fingers itchy on the trigger. Each of them patrolled their makeshift fortress on different paths. The lot of them wore ski masks and very cheap BDUs.

She fishes her cell phone out of her back pocket, and thankfully had it kept on. Tucking her legs in, she passes her ropes tying her hands barely under her feet and speed-dials a number.

"Ah, that felt great!" Soma had left the 'men's' bath wearing nothing but a towel. Upon entering his room the phone rings throughout the house and Soma manages to pick it up first, yelling "I got it!"

"Hello? Hinata Apartments."

"_Soma? It's me._" A faint voice on the receiver.

"Naru-san! Where are you, you're late for—"

"_I'm trapped. From the look of where I am, it's Keksoku Cemetery._"

"The cemetery? That's only a few blocks away! I'll—"

"_I'm scared Soma-kun… I—_" Before she could finish, the battery died.

Soma puts the phone down and grabs his gun. Pharsti recommended "Don't forget your coat."

Outside, the camera was off the cemetery for other news. The reporter made contact with Mr. Takayama. "Sir, why don't we just send in SWAT?" Takayama replies with a sigh, "They aren't here yet you idiot. As soon as they get here, this incident will be done and over with so we can all just go home."

Motoko's minairoku walks down the stairs all dressed up in blue jeans, a white undershirt and the air force jacket Haruka gave him. "Haruka-san, I'm heading out for a walk! I'll be right back!" She waves to him without directing her sight from the television.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" asked his keeper. "Oh, he just wants to take a walk. He'll be back." "You're too trusting of him, Haruka-dono."

Just outside, he ejects the magazine already in the gun and checks to see that its full. Loading it back in he races down the steps toward his friend.

"Damnit, no more power!" she cursed to herself as she puts it back in her pocket. She presses her ear to the door to listen to conversations of the guards.

Two men paced in front of a private burial chamber belonging to the Yamamoto family, one of them speaks "We're in over our heads man. There's too many of em'. I don't know why I even signed up for this crap!"

Under the polices notice, the bright lights covered Soma's approach as he snuck out back, jumping the fence for a shortcut.

A guard was standing at one of the rear entrances. His AK-74 (5.56) with the safety off, he stood out in the cold night air awaiting any intruder. Behind a headstone around the corner, Soma thought about how to distract the guard. Looking down he sees a carelessly tossed beer bottle laying down . Picking it up, he tosses it over the descending slope of the nearby rooftop, landing with a large crash as it hits the ground on the west side of the guard.

The guard reacted to the noise by running over to the bottle's impact site. As he approached the corner to see the remains of the bottle, he swings out with the AK ready to fire. Before long, Soma grabs the guard in a headlock with his left arm, and holds the Desert Eagle to his victims right temple.

Deciding he liked his brains in his head, he didn't struggle at all. Soma forces him over to a shadow and smacks him over the head with his gun butt. The guard falls in the darkness away from sight.

Naru remained silent, looking through the bottom of the door she sees the feet of several men, all standing around the main hallway area. One man pacing in front of the door guarding it, several more at an altar, and the leader talking to the guard. "Guard the door. This chick is our trump card should everything fail" he orders.

After stashing his fallen body and taking a few possessions from him, he makes leans against the door leading in.

"Was it really necessary to take things from that sentry? After all, you're just one person. That fragmentation grenade wont do you much good. But I do see promise in that knife."

He examined the blade. It was a KA-BAR Black Fighter. One and a half inches wide, twelve and seven eighths in total a carbon steel blade, a powdered non-slip grip made up the expensive knife. Pharsti wondered how a flunky might have obtained a quality knife like that, dismissing it as being stolen.

Back with Naru, she observed the movements of the men as they paced around the hall on duty, the pitch black darkness didn't help her eyesight. "Why me…" she thought as her gaze remained upon the pair of feet directly outside the door.

He snuck around; the exit way was pitch black and he made an effort to not make a sound. Next to a plain door leading to the main chapel, his back leaning against the wall, he hears several humming noises. Flipping out the knife from his pocket, he holds it with the blade facing downward. Fluidly opening the door slowly, he sees a man, with the AK-74 guarding another door. Nearby, the hums became louder. The man said to himself, "This chick sure is built, I mean wow she's got some serious curves!"

"I'm gonna guess she's in there" thought Soma, readying his knife.

Her captor groaned painfully and bent down holding his groin. "Argh, not now!" he began to hobble over to the door." Soma hid behind the door as he swung by the guard walking out back and opening the door leading outside. He hastily removed his trousers in the doorway and sighs as he peered down at the yellow pool that formed at his feet.

Soma tenses his legs and sidesteps behind his unsuspecting victim. To his advantage, the guard looked to the sky with a sigh as he zipped them back up. With a swift motion the blade ran through the victim's throat, slashing his windpipe along with his voice box and silencing the scream that would have came. He falls limp into his own puddle of urine. Soma left the corpse laying there after taking a set of keys with him and closed the door. "I hope I don't have to do that again." His thoughts were remorseful as he re-sheathed his knife into his coat pocket.

Back at Hinata-sou, the others became suspicious about why Soma was gone so long. Shinobu turned around, looking back to expect the sound of wood sliding. "What's taking Soma so long? His dinner'll get cold." She heard the television in the background.

"It is currently 9:37, and police has sent in their SWAT team to dispatch the now sealed delinquents." He said holding up a piece of printer paper. "The police have decided to pay for any damages inflicted on the grounds." Haruka clicks off the set.

He took note of the guards rifle and decided that now that the guard standing in front of the door had been taken care of, that taking it would improve his chances. He thought about if he had taken the other sentry's gun that it would have made too much noise in such close proximity. He held the AK-74 close to him as he crept back to the door leading into the main area.

Outside the SWAT team had assembled themselves as a group of six people. They were dressed in full black urban camouflage, armed with MP5A5 Sub-machine guns. Approaching the building quietly, one gives off a hand signal to one member to place a door breech on the double doors leading in.

The Internationals attention was focused on the front door. Quietly Soma used the key he found on the lock to the Yamamoto's room. Naru's eyes look over to the silhouette of a stranger. She gasps as she backs up, scooting away. She soon finds herself into a corner, whimpering as puffs of warm air glide across one of her cheeks.

"Naru-san?"

"Soma-kun?" he covered her mouth to lower her voice.

"Shh, don't talk."

The SWAT team detonates breaching, the six aiming their weapons in different directions to search for hostilities. They each covered each other's flank as they slowly approach the door leading to the root hallway. Their footsteps echo along the stone floor.

"It's the police. We have to go, now." Soma whispers as he undoes her bonds. She nods in comply, and crawled along side him.

A loud crash. The collaboration of glass shattering and metal clanking to the ground, catches the attention of several guards who run back in a panic screaming, "Grenade!"

The two friends cover their ears. A bright light and brief boom engulf the area in a split second. The team broke into the main hallway and began holding up as many members as possible. Naru and Soma sat still remaining quiet as possible.

SWAT showed no mercy. Everyone was handcuffed and had bleeding ears or white vision. They searched the premises for any stranglers, searching each room carefully.

"Shit! They'll find us!" he whispers to Naru. "But isnt that a good thing?" "You really want the media crawling up your ass about this?" She shook her head no. "Please Naru-san, bear with me." He pressed Naru and himself to the wall into the shadows.

One member slides open the door, sweeping his submachine gun at the ready. He walks in a few feet into the darkness and is whacked unconscious with a thud from the back of the head with the help of an AK-74 gun stock. "Lets get out of here, quick." The two quietly sneak out the back taking a large detour to avoid the police cars.

On the way home they walked together, sitting down on a bench to rest next to a vending machine.

"Thanks Soma-kun. I cant really thank you enough for helping me out of there, I was really scared for a moment" said Naru.

Soma opens a can of Coke, placing a hand on one of her shoulders. "I came of my own free will. But tell me, why'd you call Hinata-sou? What would've happened if I wasn't the one who picked up the phone?"

"I was going to say my farewells. I guess I was getting pretty irrational. My friends, I didn't know if I'd ever see them again so I called to say goodbye."

"Hey, you're here now. Don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry. I'm still a little shaken up."

"Lets just head home. Everyone's probably worried sick about you."

Back with the police, the unlucky SWAT officer awoke drowsily shaking his head as his world stopped spinning. His friends and mates looked at him strangely. "What happened?" he asks. One of them replied, "You got knocked out cold. We couldn't see who got you, but all the bastard did was give you a small bruise. Other than that, you're fine." Takayama groaned, "I don't get it. Why would a bunch of kids do something like this? Money? Fame? Attention? I'll never understand today's generation. People think guns give them control, but their guns are really controlling them."

The two headed back home, the time around 10:30.

"Look who I found on my way back!" he said happily. The others walked to the door, making a clamor as they all wondered where in the hell she had been the last few hours. "Sorry about that. I decided tonight would be a great night for a cram session. I should've called in with you guys."

"Girl, you almost had me worried there. Just don't go droppin' out of sight like that again" said Mitsune.

Shinobu-chan took her arm, leading her into the kitchen. "Sempai, you must be hungry. Go on and sit down, I'll get you some of the leftover chicken tempura I made."

Haruka looks Soma over noticing his clothes were very dirty and his face was ghost white, "Hey kid, you don't look too good. You're looking real pale. You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Haruka-san. I just need some sleep. Can I go to bed, please?"

"Sure, feel free. Just get out of those clothes; you smell pretty bad. Oh, and I'll need that jacket back." Soma carelessly handed over the jacket and lurched over to his room.

She felt something thin and hard along one of the sides of his cargo pockets. She opens it to pick up the KA-BAR knife Soma had used to slit one of the bandit's throats. Blood clung to the blade almost done coagulating. "What's this?"

End chapter 3 remix


	5. A Hopeless Romantic

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Special thanks to Georgiaboy for fixing the error about the .50 Desert Eagle. I decided to change it to a .44 magnum so people will stop complaining about how that's some expensive stuff.

Tomorrow's sunshine didn't bring much cheer to Naru and Soma, both of them still slightly traumatized. After oversleeping, Soma walks out his door and was greeted by the tenants minus Naru.

His master gave him a stern look, "Soma-kun, we need to talk."

Stepping back in case things got awry, his attitude kicked in quickly through his drowsiness and morning breath. "Ngh, sensei?" he yawns. Listen, if it's about breaking your training post, I'll buy you a replacement."

Motoko opens her eyes in disbelief "What?"

Before she could throttle him, Shinobu steps in front of her, "Sempai! Not now! Matsumura-sempai, Naru-san told us about last night and we—

He interrupts the little azure angel. "—hate me for killing those people, don't you?" he places a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Shinobu-chan, someone like you should never be around someone like me. If it makes you feel better I'll start pack—"

A stinging slap to his left cheek leaves a swelling heat and a puffy red mark in its wake on Soma's face, courtesy of Mitsune. "Shut up for a second and listen here. We really wanted to thank you for risking your ass like that. It's not really something that just anyone can do. Just having you around makes us feel safer. But I wanna to know something—would you do the same for the rest of us?"

"Yeah, after all, I do owe you all my life" he answered pure and simple. That question only had one answer for him. Of course answering anything else would have gotten him killed anyway. His guilt finally subsides and he smiled confident in the knowledge of him being an official tenant. Suddenly the lovely ronin's hands wrapped themselves around his neck a nerve throbbing in her forehead. "Now my minaraikou (1), about my post…"

Meanwhile, that very important person finally makes the last step up the staircase, clothes dusty, carrying only a duffel bag.

"So this is Grandma's inn…"

**_Chapter 4- A Hopeless Romantic_**

The stranger knocked once on the front door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he called once. Peering inside the door, he came to an empty lobby, where nobody seemed to be at the moment. "Guess nobody's here" he sighed as he took a detour to the landlord's quarters, plopping himself down while staring at the ceiling. "Man, schools rough. I'm failing in Math, English, Science and—" he paused for a moment then came to a conclusion.

"_I suck at everything_!"

He rolled over several times after telling this to himself. He fixes his rounded off square glasses with his right index finger "This is supposed to be a hot spring. Maybe a dip will do me some good." He took a towel with him as he wanders into the springs.

Soma walked by on a walkway overlooking the spring. "Pharsti, men aren't allowed in the women spring, right?" he asked as he saw a masculine figure through the slight mist outdoors. "That would be why they emphasize on it being a women's spring." She replied, being a smartass about it. "Haruka said her nephew was coming. Could that be him? Everyone should already know bout' him coming by now" he decided that had nothing do with him and continued strolling across the walkway.

"Wow! It's as great as they said!" the stranger sighed as he submersed himself deeper into the rejuvenating spring water. He places his prescription glasses atop one of the many rocks that rise from the spring. Splashing noises break the calm, and the story truly begins.

The intruder turned to see the stunning Narusegawa Naru, scantly clad in a bath towel. His pulse climbed rapidly, perverted thoughts raced through his head as he sees her sink her smooth, radiant figure into the spring. The thoughts of being paired up with boys for square dancing came back to him. He started to thank the lord above for granting him the privilege of being alone with an extremely striking young woman.

"Phew! I didn't know you were in here too Kitsune!" said Naru. She talked casually around the intruder, unaware that she was talking to a complete stranger. "Oh yeah, tell me-"she said as she lowered her generous chest to him. "Have my breasts gotten any bigger?" the stranger widened his eyes in shock to such a question. "Wah; Holy crap!" he thought as he stood there stunned. "But they're nothing compared to yours! Lemme give em' a squeeze" she said as she reached for his chest. He stumbled backwards, away back, falling back first onto a rock. Naru looked up and saw his semi-masculine chest

"PERVERT!"

The entire dorm seemed to shake when she screamed. The interloper runs fast as the wind, a bright red blush across his cheek like caked on paint. As he runs, his glasses were pushed against him by the G-force he made running. He managed to bump himself face to chest like airbags first as he looked up. Kitsune gave him a dirty look as he backed off and apologized as he dashes off again with nothing but a towel.

Back upstairs Soma heard the scream, ran back and leaped down the railing to the 1st floor pulling the slide back on his gun with a 'click!' "What now?" The others came rushing out, nearly panicking as the intruder skidded to a stop in front of little Shinobu carrying laundry, where she turns to him and the following wind blows his towel up that flashes her and possibly traumatizes her. She freaks out and spills her laundry all over the floor, eyes wide open and screaming. He began running in another direction, the patter of footsteps against wood becoming louder. He runs up the stairs like a scared animal up to the laundry deck, where he ended up at a dead end and turned to face the aggravated tenants.

"Okay you horny son of a bitch, you got a minute to talk. Starting now" Soma threatened him by pointing his gun at the stranger's head.

"Wait! I can explain! I was told to go to my grandma's inn!" the lecher sputters as he backs up against the railing. Enraged, Naru socks him clear in the face. "You retard! This place hasn't been an inn for years!" Footsteps are heard below, coming up the stairs. "What's all the ruckus about?" said Haruka as she came up the final stair. The stranger ran desperately to her, "Aunt Haruka!" he said as he clung to her like a lost child, or a monkey. "Keitaro, don't you ever knock?" she said, prying him off of her apron.

After a few minutes of negotiation in the dining room, Naru slams her hands on the coffee table. "No way, we're not taking you in!" she yelled in his vicinity. Keitaro points to Soma sitting quietly over behind the other tenants who were behind Naru, "What about him? He's a guy and you took him in!" he says as he raises a brow in confusion. The brunette pointed back at him, "That's because he isn't a dirty little goddamn lecher!" he sat there on his knees. Placing his head down in a bow, he begs her "Please! I don't have anywhere else to go!" his attempts were pitiful. Suddenly as if God took pity, Haruka remembers something. "Say Keitaro, shouldn't you be a sophomore at Tokyo University?" With that, everyone nearly said in unison, "Tokyo U! What's your major?" questions came at him quickly. "Well, I was going for maybe a degree in law and-""Wow! A lawyer! What percentile?" "Well, I was shooting for the 40s—""The top 40 percent!" A dark feeling developed in Keitaro's stomach, I didn't even get near the top 60! He thought, what the hell do I do now? Everyone seemed very forgiving when they all voted democratically that he stay. After unpacking, he wandered the halls.

He took time to get acquainted with everyone, taking Soma into account first. He went over to his new room 307 room which was no bigger than Mitsune's, and found him sitting on his futon reading a Japanese release of Tom Clancy's Net Force. "Hey Matsumura-kun, you got a minute?" he asked him. Soma places a small card as a bookmark and sets the book down, "Yeah? What is it?" he replied. "You're the only other guy living here. But it's a girl's dorm. Why's that?" Keitaro said confused. Soma sighs, "Long story, but what about you?" "I just need a place to stay while I'm going to college" he lied. Remembering all the talk about Tokyo U, he asked him "Tell me, what its like to walk around campus?" Keitaro scratches the back of his head, "Well, it's a huge place. It's got everything! It's kind of like America's Harvard." Soma thought, "I gotta see that for myself." Keitaro bid him farewell as he close the door behind him, out to meet the others. "Wow, this seems kinda familiar. Doesn't it, Pharsti?"

Outside, Keitaro sat as he conversed with the young Shinobu. She was happy that there was an elder person she could get scholastic advice from. "Urashima-san, try some of my homemade cookies!" she said as she offered him a box with assorted treats. He sniffed happily, "She's so cute! And she likes me!" Naru stared at him suspiciously. "What are you thinking?" she asked. "Nothing, I swear!" he groveled. He backs off knowing a relationship with a huge age gap wouldn't work for him.

Half the day, she stalked him closely like a buzzard. Naru was completely suspicious, as she followed him the entire afternoon. "Would you quit following me!" he yelled at her after 3 hours. She only left him alone as he entered his room.

Later that night, Keitaro sat in the landlords room with all of his books unpacked. He sat by the window, staring out at the stars while wishing for false hope and dreams he has yet to fulfill. He sighs as he turns around to face the fox lady.

"Hey there suga', whacha doing all by yourself?" she asked, seductively. Keitaro was mere putty in her hands, as he stumbled over words to use. Mitsune slid off his glasses, folding them neatly on the floor. "You look kinda cute without your glasses" he blinks as Mitsune opened her beautiful eyes. "Y'know, this really gets my blood flowing, when I look at you like this." He blushed as red as a beet. The gorgeous woman grasped his right hand and took it to her generous chest. "Can you feel my heart race…?" she said, making a convincing performance out of it. Almost on some sort of cue, Naru busts in.

"You!" she yelled as Mitsune backs off innocently and tried acting as if she were mentally scarred. "It was terrible! He came onto me and he grabbed my breast!" she said as she sobbed on. He held his hands out "Wait, I can explain!" Naru grand slams him with a punch to the jaw.

"_Get the hell out!_"

The blow sends him out the window, leaving a hole that would lay a huge repair bill in its wake.

The next morning, Keitaro packed his bags. He walked slowly down the stone stairwell. He lowered his head in shame, walking onto the street. "Good riddance." said Motoko, folding her arms. Everyone watched him stroll off into the sunrise in a scene that would make the Incredible Hulk proud (2), some surprised to see him leave, others smiling. "Too bad, with a little time, he could have more of a man" thought Haruka as she walked back to the café for a cig. Hearing a faint 'whir' noise nearby, she looked to her fax machine, which had just recently printed out a notice. She grabs the paper and hurries outside.

Haruka called Naru from the café. "Get him back here, there's a fax for im'."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go beg my parents to come back home" thought Keitaro, as he walked along the sidewalk. Noticing a photo print booth, he couldn't well resist a new addition to his collection. Stepping into the booth, he was greeted by the standard sickly sweet voice that walks you through instructed screens. He selected a border he had never seen before and hit the enter button. After a countdown of 5 seconds started, he smiled for the overhead camera. _Smile_.

A brief flash; he looks down to the sticker printouts to notice there was a lovely girl in the picture—Naru, he turns to see her. "Must be lonely taking pictures by your self" she said cracking a smile. "Your aunt sent me to get you. She said she had something to tell you."

She dragged him back, where Haruka read the notice aloud.

_To my grandson Keitaro,_

_I have yet to return from my around the world trip. So I'm leaving the inheritance of Hinata-sou to you. I will leave all management and landlord duties up to you._

_Your Grandmother,_

_Urashima Hinata_

Time stood still until Soma added commentary. "That's irony. A _man_ left in charge of a _girl's_ dorm."

In a volcanic reaction, the residents proceeded to chase him down and yell in disbelief.

"It can't be!"

For those who don't know.

1) Minaraikou is translated to the word apprentice.

2) This refers to the ending credits of the old Incredible Hulk series or movie, which I'm not too sure of where Bruce Banner walks off on the highway while waving his thumb in a hitchhiking fashion.

Read and review.


	6. Crossroads, Heaven or Hell? Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Love Hina or Azumanga Daioh.

This chapter has been remixed

* * *

"Is the old man's attention off him?" asked an old muscular 45 year old scientist. He had brown combed back hair and green eyes. His physique was too much for the lab coat he wore. 

"For the moment." said the good doctor Matsumura, her wrinkleless face cracking a smile of satisfaction. "We may have lost millions developing him, but soon it'll be worth every penny." She placed a syringe full of what looked like red gel, a manila envelope, and a rectangular box wrapped in white silk on a desk in front of her. "Andrew, please, make sure he gets these" she asked of him as she pushed them his way, "Yes Matsumura-sama."

**_Chapter 5- Crossroads- Heaven or Hell? (Part 1) (Remix)_**

Time had passed since Keitaro came, miracles, and troubles had come and gone, but time stood still for some.

Outside was a beautiful day. School was in session for everyone, and teachers all sitting in their desks ad gathering their daily lesson plans. In class, the fourth most violent tenant of Hinata-sou (behind Naru, Motoko, and Suu) sat in his desk gathering up his homework. His friends all having their lunch and waiting for the next class period.

Eating a packed lunch from Shinobu, Soma sat staring out into space. His thoughts turned to his parents of whom he had no leads on. _Shit, if I only had some kind of a clue. A sign maybe, just don't leave me out in the dark like this_.

"What's the matter Soma-kun?" asked a auburn haired girl about a foot taller than he was "You've barely touched that delicious looking lunch of yours." "Yomi-san, if you want some just take it. I'm not all that hungry." He slid his lunchbox towards her. "Well, if Soma-kun aint going to eat it, I am!" said a peculiar girl with a pointy haircut. She tries to grab it, only to have her hand smashed under the lid of his kit. "I offered Yomi-san. Tomo-chan." She retracted her hand, rubbing it constantly.

He put on a smile, "Osaka! You want some?"

While his lunch caught her attention, the osakan had her view focused on Yomi's lunch. "What's with croquet? It's all red on the inside." "Well, you want some?" Kiyomi offers, "But it's really spicy." She shook her head, "I don' like spicy stuff." The anorexic girl goads her into it, "It isnt all that spicy." Taking the bait, she had herself a bite.

An awkward pause. Seconds later the cafeteria was in an uproar as she yelled out in pain, running in circles asking for water.

Soma groaned, "For the love of God…"

Getting his grades back, Keitaro's heart nearly stopped as he saw the red **24** circled over as if to taunt him. His eyes widened as he slowly released the paper, letting it fall limp onto his desk. Looking over his shoulder, Naru was holding a paper that had a red **100** underlined. "Crappy scores again? Are you sure you're even studying?" she gloated as she fixes her coke-bottle glasses. She wore her guise of her giant pigtails that made her resemble Aika from Skies of Arcadia along with her coke bottle glasses, and her ridiculously thick sweater that covered her developed bosom, hiding her beauty from those around her. "With those kinds of grades, you'll be lucky to get a job at McDonalds."

"This coming from the top mind in Japan, I sure feel a _lot_ better" he said sarcastically as he threw his head back in his chair "I'm screwed now aren't I?" The teacher walked over to Keitaro's desk. He sighed, "Urashima-kun, I have never had a student ever do this poorly. I recommend you have Narusegawa here tutor you for a night straight. With any luck, you'll raise your grade up to a respectable C or maybe a B."

The class took a break for lunch. Everyone takes their either packaged or pre made lunches, with the exception of Keitaro which is signaled by his stomach churning and rumbling. He groans as his focus became blurry. "Ugh…Hungry…" he moans as he stretched his arms out on his table that was now connected to Naru's. Taking pity on the two year ronin, she took out her half of her sandwich which spilled out crab meat and stir fried noodles. He sniffs the meal and started to drool. He then took a look at it and reared back a little, "Is this edible?" Naru started to take it back, "You want it or not?" He smiled nervously and took it, "Yes, please!"

After devouring the odd meal, he smiled cheerfully and thanked her. He then looked up and saw a bill, with an overly priced total of 1364 yen. He freaked out on the fact that he was broke and looked around to find out that Naru was up and out of her seat. She looked down at him and said coldly "That wasn't free you know." He pounded his hands on the table and panicked. "Can I just pay you back?"

And with that act of kindness, it kindled an infatuation that would eventually grow into a deep love…

The scientist from earlier was sitting in a black SUV, the windows all tinted an eerie black. He rode in the back seat with a muscular driver up front, wearing shades to conceal his eye color. The man took out a Nokia cell phone and punched in a few numbers. Upon receiving a dial tone, the line is picked up by Dr. Matsumura.

"Speak" she ordered from one end of the line. She kept her conversations to the point, and very private, in case it might be somebody else than her colleagues. "I'm in position" he said almost monotonous. "Good. As soon as he comes, make contact, but not for long. He has eyes everywhere." She knew Hirogawa had contacts that would report a member of her research team contacting someone who's supposedly dead. "Doctor, would you mind if I asked a few questions about the subject?" he asked. She paused for a moment, then responded "Go on ahead."

"Tell me, there are things only _you_ knew about the project. I want to know a few things. After all, I am here to help" he nearly begged her for an answer.

She sighed, "Well, alright. What do you want to know?" He tossed a question her way, "Well, exactly what is in this syringe?" She explained it to him. "That syringe contains thousands upon thousands of nano-machines. Those little machines are all fit with an artificial intelligence that will integrate with his bodily systems. I fit the nano-machines in that syringe with a special ability. Pharsti will know what to do with it." He remembered, "You mean the Artificial Intelligence that you fitted him with?"

"Correct. Once he injects himself with the nano-machines, Pharsti will help the machines settle." She finished her explanation. Another question came, "Why don't we just let him inject the other syringes then?"

"If we do that, then the nano-machines in the gel would develop its own intelligence, and try to override his nervous system, with two AI fighting in his head, that will create terrible results. If we install these ability drivers in certain intervals, he can take them in without much trouble. With the added support of the other nano-machines" she answered. He held up the envelope, "Doctor, what exactly is in this envelope? It's a bit heavy" he complained. "Something only Soma should know about."

"Another question, madam" he requested. "Why exactly did you erase his combat data?"

An easy question, she answered quickly. "I was forced to. If I got rid of the combat protocols, he wouldn't try to act. Also, he would have followed anything that bastard ordered him to. Combat protocol varies from fighting, to loyalties. The only things I didn't delete were System DG, the target acquisition system, and Pharsti of course."

She began to feel dogged. As if dozens of paparazzi were hounding her for question after question. She tried not to reveal too much, so if she were to perish, the sensitive information would go with her. She made an exception to Andrew, who was a friend, more than a colleague. "What exactly is Soma?"

"The short version is he is an prototype Natural experiment, to create a child without the trouble of labor. He learns from his environment, and adapts to it, ever changing it's attitude and behavior." Andrew sighs, "So, you're playing God. Trying to build a better human being."

"Just one more question. Why go through this much trouble?" asked the innocent man. She looked down at a picture on her desk, a woman, a man, with two children; a boy and a girl. "That's none of your business is it?"

On the Captain's desk, the Doctor and the Scientist's voices played over a small recording tape, a phone tap. He hits the stop button after he listened to the doctor make a point. "My project is still alive" he grinned. "I'll have to play the doctor's game for now." He promptly smashes the recorder with a bare clenched fist.

On the way home from school later that day, Soma was walking home with some of his classmates. What surprised him; was the fact that he lacked male friends other than Urashima-sempai.

A midget asked him, "Soma-kun, is it true you live at the Hinata Apartments?"

"Yeah Chiyo-chan. I do. Why do you ask?"

"I thought that place was renovated to be an all women's dormatory."

"Well, our landlord is a guy and they let him stay." He scrambled for an excuse.

Tomo-chan put up her daily routine of being an ass, "Are you gay?"

"No I'm not gay!" he yelled back at her face.

"Then why live there?" asked Chiyo.

Soma sighs, "I was adopted. And the co-manager, my new mom, lives there. She thought it'd be convenient."

"Don't you find it the least bit strange? Being all alone there? Don't you ever get bored being surrounded by all that estrogen?" asks Yomi.

"We're like family there. Never a boring day really."

Yomi turned to a taller girl, with long beautiful black hair, who walked alongside them gazing at the stray cats that pass by. "Sakaki-san, you've been pretty quiet. What do you make of him?"

Sakaki turned to him, "Soma-kun, it's good to see you have a sensitive side."

He twitched, "Sensitive? I'm not very sensitive. Damnit, quit ganging up on me."

"We're not ganging up on you." Said Yomi, "We're just curious. That's all. We want to know how you can stay, normal."

"Being normal sucks. Can you define normal for me?"

"Well—"

"Don't answer that. Listen, this is where we split. See you next week everyone."

After a few more steps, he had to split apart from the others and go down a different road.

The black van lay dormant as he approaches; the scientist intercepted him and called out to him.

"Matsumura Soma!" he hailed in a rigid voice.

He stopped, "Yes? Are you a counselor? What'd I do?"

The man stepped forward, his hands casually in his pockets. "My name is Andrew Krueger" he said "I'm a friend of your mother."

He raised a brow, "Yeah, yeah. Don't get into stuff you don't understand."

"Why don't you just ask Pharsti?" he pointed.

That sentence threw him off balance. "Listen, your mother asked me to give you these gifts." He stepped forward and had a look. Soma scratched his head, "Do you know where my mother is?" The old man's expression changed from serious to a saddened tone, "Listen Soma, your mother won't allow me to reveal her location" he said as he put his hands on his shoulders, "She says that you are not destined to meet again for a while."

He felt betrayed. Andrew's broad hands gave the impression that he could trust him, yet felt paranoid "Okay, fine" he said as he took the envelope (with the syringe put in it), and placed it in his briefcase. He took the box and bowed politely, "Please tell my mother, I'll find her." He walked off as Andrew went back into the van and asked the driver to go.

His angel got an interrogation. "Pharsti, how did he know about you?" he said angrily. She placed one of her hands on his head, "He was one of the people who designed me." He swatted her hand away, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She folded her arms together, "You didn't need to know. But I'll tell you the information I was loaded with." He became annoyed, "I'll ask again, 'why the hell didn't you tell me!'"

She sighed sharply, "I am merely a program. I have a prime directive from your mother alone. She gave me specific directions to give you instructions when you managed to figure a few things out. She told me to tell you, all will become clear to you in due time."

"…Okay, I'll play with you. But what about that guy, Andrew Krueger?" he began.

"Andrew Krueger was your family's caretaker and your mother and father's most trusted friend. An MIT degree, a real Ivy Leaguer. He helped genetically engineer you into life. He's an Englishman, but he picked up Japanese here. He catered to your mother, father, sister, and you. He's been with you for 13 years. Not a more trustworthy man" Pharsti finished.

"So, he's safe. At least I have another person I can trust. I barely feel comfortable with the girls" his face twisting painfully "I've even got blood on my hands." "That could not be avoided. After all, without you Narusegawa-san would be lying in a grave somewhere." she accessed. "But answer me one thing. I was engineered? What do they think I am, a sheep?" he asked angrily, his expression becoming grizzled. Pharsti stayed silent, after a slight pause, she answered him.

"The truth is, you are dead" she said grimly. "Your mother was ahead in her field of genetic research. She lost you, and her husband in a freak accident" Soma felt a deep pit in his stomach. "I'm nothing but a…clone?" She continued. "Using her knowledge as a genetic engineer, she took one blood sample, and reconstructed youback to life." He cocked his head to the left, "What about my lack of remorse?" His question got answered quickly.

"Well to shape you she was forced to get rid of anything that may interfere with her advisors wishes." He huffed, "So, I'm nothing more than just a weapon. Why create me in the first place? Did my mother decide on making me some kind of mass killer?"

"She isn't as twisted as you might think. She was forced to."

"But where is she?"

His angel winced painfully, "I…I cannot answer that." He was completely pissed. "Okay, then what CAN you answer? What about my sister?" He had hoped for a good answer. Pharsti delivered an answer, "Your mother has been unsuccessful in finding her. She has no idea whether she is still alive or dead."

Walking up the stairway to Hinata apartments, he slammed one of his fists into one of the nearby trees in anger. He had another blood relative, but she was as lost as he was.

When he got back, everyone else had beaten him home. Shinobu greeted him at the door, giving a warm smile as Soma gave her a hug and a pat on the back, and made off to his room. After dropping everything except for the box, he walks back down the stairs tightly gripping it. He was hoping for something like a clue of her whereabouts in a riddle as he sat it down on the coffee table in front of the sofa in the lobby.

The silk wrapping was gently stripped from the parcel, showing a rectangular wooden box. As he grasped the sides of the box to open it, Keitaro walked by and the package caught his attention. "What do you got there, Soma-kun?" he asked as Soma opens the box.

The box contained a Katana. The hilt had a polished shine, the grip was interwoven black and white fibers, the sheathe was just as polished as the hilt and shined a beautifulebony marble color. Soma picked it up by the sheathe and gave it a close examination.

"_Saiketsu?_"

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Crossroads, Heaven or Hell? Part 2

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing infringed. Chapters shortened for the reading impaired.

Either I suddenly became high, or the good reviews came. Either way, I'm happy some of y'all gave opinions that sort of grasp the main concepts. (Batman and James Bond? What is this crap?)

Notes-

1) The reason I picked Naru as the hostage was because if I picked Shinobu, I would have just been picking on one person. The purpose of that incident was to get Soma more acquainted with the other characters. I've seen stories where they pick on favorites right off the bat, like the countless fiction on how every original character beats Motoko without breaking a sweat, a real development killer. As the author I'm trying _not_ to spoil things, but he'll start getting closer to the other characters in the next chapter.

2) The Azumanga segment was to demonstrate that Soma is still a normal person.

3) The church was there to represent that "Thou shall not kill." That was used to reinforce the guilt of killing a bunch of people, and the smell of gunpowder in the carpet. Also I was trying to rush the process and didn't have time to pick a name of the church, and ended up on picking Oberon in an attempt to not plagiarize the name of an existing church. What I _didn't_ brush up on was that the fact that it was the name of the King of Fairies. Of all the names I could've picked from, right?

4) I thought too long into how I should've designed the terrorist's behavior. Picking an old cheesy theme of the cut out newspaper calling cards wasn't helping either. Its like Tom Clancy said, "Anyone with a spare AK-47 and the intent to kill can be a terrorist." I nearly had forgotten that terrorists don't like to waste good newspaper playing goddamn arts and crafts. Chapter 3 has received an overhaul with information in case some of you were too lazy to leave things to the imagination, along with the prologue in case you passed it up.

5) The reason chapter 4 was only 750 letters was because I uploaded the wrong file on accident. The real chapter 4 is on my computer, and I am currently unable to get to the file. That's why the story organization was so screwed up and it didn't mention Keitaro coming at all. I had to rewrite the entire chapter (Didn't take long) and fix the chapter management. For all those who are reading, chapters 3 and the fixed 4 have been revamped. Go read the edited versions if it interests any of you.

6) I changed Soma's last name again. Also, his mother's name was changed to something more feminine.

----

**_Chapter 6- Crossroads—Heaven or Hell? (Part 2)_**

Along the blade, just right about the guard was inscribed the characters for _Saiketsu_. The edge reflected the light from the room like a polished mirror. As Soma re-sheathed the sword with a 'click', a surprise came just as quickly.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Motoko as she peeked over his shoulder. The sword's gleam caught her glance, with her love for swords—western and eastern alike.

"It's a gift from my mom" he said aptly. "It was awfully nice of her to give me something like this." Her curiosity gets the better of her. "May I see it?" she asked politely. He held the sheath and pointed the hilt in her direction and Motoko grasps it in anticipation. As she began to pull it out, she runs into a snag.

A surge of raw power coursed through her arm in the appearance of blue crackling electricity, giving her a massive shock therapy. Screaming in pain she lets go, falling to the floor. Soma tosses the sword to the sofa and bends down to help his sensei. Several burn marks maw her hand.

"What the hell? What trickery is this?" barked the beautiful swordsman. Drawing it Soma held the sword to her, "Well, I managed to get it out of the sheath, so go right on ahead and examine it." She takes the sword from his hand.

Suddenly it multiplied in weight. Motoko's hand fell to the floor, with the sword pinning it down. Grunting, she struggled to raise her hand—or move it at all. Soma helps her by picking up the sword and re-sheathing it. The tall woman squeezes her right hand to get the blood circulating again. "How about you hold it while I look at it?" Doing so, she checks the workmanship. "What a piece of work; the blade is flawless, and the body is so solid! The tsuba is reinforced with extra support, and the hilt is expertly woven. I'll admit that whoever the smith was knew what he was doing." Her fascination with his weapon grew. Of course Soma sweat dropped as he held the sword Saiketsu sideways, looking at his sensei's smile as she looked at every possible angle, longing to swing the sword into a rock.

"You know, I haven't seen a sword this great since my own," she complimented "Are you sure you aren't part of a famous clan?" He backs off hesitantly, "Err, sensei…I'll talk to you later." He sheathes the sword and tucked it under his left arm.

While walking up the stairs he bumps into Shinobu, whom was carrying a stack of futons. Unfortunately, she didn't see where she was going and bumps right into him—spilling her payload along the staircase. "Shinobu-chan, I'm really sorry about that. Lemme give you a hand with those futons. He helps her neatly fold the futons. On the last one spread, "Oh, you shouldn't trouble yourself. Let me" Their hands met along the soft cloth. A simultaneous "Oh!" followed by the two retracting their hands. "That was my fault. I'm sorry." Shinobu apologized innocently. Just then, Pharsti started to lose her patience with Soma's lack of tact. "_Listen Soma, this is the perfect chance to start bonding with everyone, after all, you aren't going anywhere for a while. Besides, Shinobu is a great start_."

Complying, he picks up the futon and tucked the others under his arm. "Ah, Shinobu-chan. You know you work harder than you should. Say, you wanna go out tomorrow and just maybe hang out? I really want to get to know you better." The approach makes its mark, and she nods gently in reply with a whimpering _uh-huh_. Her forehead perspired, and she quickly nabbed the other futons from Soma's arms and ran upstairs in a rush. After a few blinks, he heads up the stairs.

On the way, he runs into his other yet still bumbling sempai.

"Urashima-sempai, what's up?" he said cheerily. Keitaro shifts his glasses toward the back of his nose. He held a World History book under his right arm and several caffeine pills at hand. "Soma-kun! Later could help me with some—" Suddenly, a cry down the hallway 'Get the hell over here you pervert!' Keitaro bugged out and ran quickly down the stairs, with Naru close behind, leaving a following gust of wind in a trail. Shaking his head, Soma enters his room tossing the sword on his bed.

Looking at the rest of the contents of the folder, he sees an envelope and tears it open quickly, reading the contents slowly. The letter was in black pen, written neatly in cursive.

_My dear son,_

_It pains me to make this so impersonal, but I am afraid we cannot be together just yet. As you already met, Mr. Krueger is still as loyal as ever, and will be my contact to you. In the manila envelope, you'll notice there is a syringe. Pharsti will know what to do with it._

_As for the sword, which I assume you've already gathered as much, is a fine sword. This sword is alive, and will choose whoever wield it. The blade was carved painstakingly out of ancient steel and folded over several hundred times giving the blade both unparalleled power, endurance, and the ability to cut through the toughest of rock._

_I want you to take the sword Saiketsu, and live. Be strong for me—for you are my own flesh and blood, and I have endowed you with the ability to control your fate. _

_I hope you find happiness in Heaven._

_Your mother,_

_Shizuna Matsumura_

An empty feeling enveloped him. Why entrust him with something that powerful? He clutches Saiketsu and held it to his chest. "Soma-kun, do you believe this is a warning of some kind?" asked Pharsti, attempting to calm him. He reaches into the envelope and pulls out the syringe, examining the red gel inside. Trying not to think about it, Soma changes the subject. "Uh Pharsti, mom said you'd know about this needle."

Acknowledging that, she went along with it. "Why yes. That is an ability driver. It's a special vial of gel that contains millions of nanotechnology machines that when integrated, they give the user a special ability." Soma replies, "Does that mean anyone can use it?" She shook her head, "An average person would be killed. The machines would tear the host's internal organs to pieces." Soma blinks, "What makes me the exception?" The angel let out a big grin and proudly said, "You got me," she bragged. "I have the ability to install the other drivers. Go on. Inject it." He takes the needle and sticks it in his right arm, the red gel entering his blood stream. Soma began to feel a shiver across his skin as he inserts the contents. Quickly, he consults Pharsti on the effect of the nanomachines.

"Well, other than the shock I don't feel a thing. What just happened?" Pharsti gives him the answer, beginning with a sigh. "It seems we have guests."

Their guests were a legion full of miniature maids, each with long braided locks of sapphire, ruby, and emerald hair and a bevy of expressions ranging from melodramatic to apathetic. The moved about the black void, like a village of smurfs.

Soma couldn't help but to let out a smile, "They're so cute!" he exclaimed. "But what are they doing here?" Pharsti picks one of them up, the little rascal giving its "mother" a hug while giving off adorable coos, "This is a chibi-chan. If you haven't already figured it out, they were modeled after me. They're job is to help with your normal bodily functions along with some added ones. These added functions include producing a powerful magnetic field deployed by the release of adrenaline in your blood. This field has the ability to deflect metals or other magnetic fields from other creatures that come into contact with it. But unfortunately this is still a prototype and with enough force, the field can be broken and the nanomachines will short circuit. But don't worry, as they auto-repair themselves using deposits of iron in your blood and the field will generate again. Also, these little guys will help me repair the damaged systems in your body."

"What's wrong?" he asked. A chibi-chan with blue hair and a dopey look points to a chrome colored door that has a keyhole at the very center. Several maids were wielding blowtorches and plasma cutters trying to break through the array of security. "Daimyo! Daimyo! There is a limiter behind that door! We can't get through the locks your mother set!" He squatted down to talk to it, "What is a limiter?" Pharsti pointed to a chalkboard wearing a lab coat and glasses, "That is a limiter. Your mother sealed off your power when you were born, and only had you at 5 battle capacity. When you were to be approved for combat use, your developers would remove the limiters allowing you to reach your full potential."

Another one of the chibi-chans with green hair and very thick glasses gave him a polite bow. "Daimyo, we have finished repairs on the Doppelganger system! It's ready when you are!"

"Doppelganger, what is—?"

"Doppelganger is a system that uses motion capture to learn techniques and strategies from opponents! Sorry about not using it earlier, it was pretty banged up. I'm sorry to report that you have no data in that bank." she said while pointing to a chalkboard with a big computer labeled doppelganger. "Okay, but how do I fill that?" he queried. The little maid shifts her circular glasses back towards her face, "All you have to do is just study, observe, do anything that helps you to learn. There's a whole world out there, I'm sure it cant be that hard." After noting down how Doppelganger works Soma nods. He picks up the sword and headed for the door, sword in hand, as he took the first step outside; he turned his head to the left for a nasty surprise.

"_You jerk!_"

A set of knuckles came into contact with his face. The resulting force sends him flying back ten feet down the corridor, and leaves a sizable bruise as a calling card.

"Oh my God, Soma-kun are you alright!" yelps an embarrassed Narusegawa. "I thought you were Keitaro for a second! He's hiding here somewhere." She ran over to his side. With a groan and some rubbing, he got off the floor with some lost feeling in his cheek. "Goddamn it that hurt! You could've killed me!" he cursed as he shook his head to relieve the pressure. Cooling off quickly Soma asked her, "Shouldn't that have sent me flying?" She scratches the back of he head, "Hmm, you know, you're right. It works every time on Keitaro. Listen, I'll be more careful. Err, sorry about your jaw." She pats him on the shoulder taking out a patch band aid and applying it to his cheek. "Let me know if it gets any worse." She quickly hurried down the stairs.

A beeping noise went off in the depths of Soma's mind. He looked around the hall for where it could have come from, and then a cheerful exclamation came, "Analysis complete!"

"Pharsti, what just happened?" he asks again. One of the chibi-chans with red hair and a big smile held up what appeared to be a giant 3 ½ floppy disk. "New data acquired! New data acquired!" He took the disk from it, and examines it, thinking about how strange a representation of data a giant disk is. "Um, what exactly is this?" the little maid gave a replay from Somas point of view of being slammed down the hallway. She said happily, "Approximate force, 5707 joules!" this made Soma flinch. "What the hell, that's not even physically possible! How did I survive that kind of a hit?" Pharsti materializes, "Remember that barrier I talked about? That took the brunt of the blow. But unfortunately Narusegawa-san has a great right hook and broke the barrier. Don't you worry, the machines are almost repaired. Anyway, the little darling reported that you now have something in your Doppelganger data bank." He asks angrily, "What could I have possibly learned from getting my butt kicked?"

"Glad you asked." Pharsti pet the red chibi-chan on the head. "The dear was paying attention enough to record a milestone—your first technique." He reads the label, written neatly in print.

"NaruPunch.exe"

He grinned, "Naru-san, you've paid me back more than you know."

After admiring his trophies, Soma headed for the laundry deck. With Aoyama Motoko doing her usual afternoon kendo practice, Soma decided to continue his kendo training before his master decided to maim him.

"Forty-five! Forty-six! Forty-seven!" she yells as she struck a helpless training dummy in several areas with a spare Kendo stick. Soma called out to her from the stairwell, "Sensei would you like to practice?" Motoko wipes her forehead of sweat, "Minaraikou! Good, I need a warm up anyway." She places her stick down and pushes the dummy against the railing. "On one condition, that you use Saiketsu." He accepts her terms and Saiketsu slipped out of its outer clothing in all its glory.

His master grasped a sword perched against the railing, an oak shell with a glossy finish lacking a tsuba. She flicks the blade out, placing it's sheathe in a safe place away from their duel. Above the hilt lay characters engraved on the blade "Shisui".

Five seconds pass that felt like an eternity. The sounds of pounding against the wooden deck pierce the air, as the two close the gap between them. Their swords clash bringing about sparks at every swing.

Motoko swings downward into a cleave motion, with Soma blocking high with a sideways guard. Stepping sideways, he swings his blade from a backwards rotation to go for a side blow. But the female ronin swiftly ducks under the swing and performs an upward slice. Backing up, he delivers a right roundhouse kick which his opponent swats away with the left side of her blade. She goes right in for a thrust; Soma leaps with his left foot just in time so her sword passes right under him. In the moment, Soma slashes diagonally to the left going down to the area around her neck. Quickly the master sees her apprentice's attack and reverses her right hand position so that the blade travels down her hand in a downward stabbing posture with the butt of the sword facing up and parries the oncoming blade and thrust kicks him in the stomach. That knocks him to the floor, with Soma rolling to the right to avoid the stabbing that followed. He gets up quickly and swung three consecutive times going diagonally up to the right right, low going to the left, and horizontally to the right. Each one was nimbly evaded as Motoko stayed quick on her feet.

"Try to see my attack pattern. I'm doing this on purpose" she commanded. She easily swatted away each swing that came with one hand, where as Soma was still struggling with both hands. Trying a new tactic, he tries a flurry of thrusts not worrying about power and emphasizing on range.

In one swift motion, Motoko swings once, stopping a thrust in mid motion, pivoting her left foot and turning counter-clockwise, grabbing the younger boy's neck and swinging the blade to meet his throat. Soma stiffens up and sweats nervously. "Okay, I give!" he said as he lowered his sword. His sensei lets go and pushes him back. "Hmph, there isn't any satisfaction in killing a novice" she said coldly ", just remember what I said—learn by observation. Learn this, and you'll be unstoppable." She picks up her sheathe and encased her Shisui, walking down the stairs. "I'll see you again at supper time." At that time, Keitaro stood next to the stairs, clapping very rapidly.

Pharsti skimmed through a clipboard full of notes. She shows him a chart and some pictures of what appeared to be an assessment. "It's pretty safe to say that you didn't have much of a chance." Her expression was cheerful, even after what happened. He gave her a cold stare in reply "That wasn't funny."

"That was awesome! I didn't think there was anyone who lasted as long as you against Motoko!" he compliments. To Soma that wasn't much of an accomplishment. After all, he had to put up with her longer than he has and even had more beatings, some times leaving many scars and wounds. He dusted off his jacket to fold out the wrinkles and wiped the sweat from his brow. "It aint easy, you know."

Hirogawa stood in awe with a grin at a large metal cylinder. He placed a hand on a glass window, fogged up with water vapor like the inside of a cloud. "You'll lead me right to him." He spoke to the tube like it would have responded. Soma's beloved mother sat by two strong men in blue jumpsuits, one holding the handles to the dolly that carried the tube and the other held a stainless steel case about six feet long. She stands up, holding a clipboard and stared into it so as not to make eye contact with the cold hearted man. "I've input the data, so it's read to go at any time." The old man rejoiced, "I'm surprised that you aren't happy to see the prototype again after that accident a few months ago. As soon as we retrieve it, we can continue our research."

This aggravated her. She had spent countless months designing every aspect from combat data, to the ability drivers, and even Pharsti. Calling it "our" research would've gave him some of the credit for a burden he never carried. Fishing a cell phone out of her pocket, she punched the Number 4 and hit the green button for speed dial.

On the other end Andrew nodded with a few uh-huhs and okays. Getting out of his Suburban, he walked up the stairs to Hinata-sou, walking to the café.

Upon hearing footsteps, Haruka batted an eye towards the small entranceway and saw Mr. Krueger. He walks over and slapped down the envelope on the desk, "To Soma Matsumura." She takes the letter without her eyes leaving the vicinity of her newspaper. Before he walked out of the café, he examined Haruka's apathetic posture. "Excuse me madam, but have we met?" She didn't even bother looking at him, "Nope. I don't recall."

After walking a considerable distance away, he punched the speed dial on his phone and held it to his ear. "Madam, the message has been delivered."

Later that night, everyone gathered around the table to start dinner. As Soma approached down the hallway, Haruka stops him yet again. "Here. This came for you." He takes it graciously, "Thanks Haruka-san." He said as he opened the unmarked envelope. He drew out a piece of paper, and on it said—

"_If you want to know more, go to Hinata docks_."

Looking over his shoulder, she handed Soma 150 Yen. "Just get back before dinner gets cold will you."

He smiles tenderly, clutching Saiketsu as he walks out the door. But she grabs his shoulder, halting him. He turned to see her holding a black ammunition clip for the Desert Eagle .44. "Trouble follows you like a mutt. Take it." He slipped it into his right jacket pocket and headed for the bus stop, "Don't you just wish that Haruka-san was your mother, Soma-kun?" Pharsti asks him. Sighing, her replies "She adopted me, remember?"

_14 minutes later…_

The bus stopped short one forth of a mile of the docks. In the air, the night sky was filled with stars that illuminated the area effectively with the help of one or two streetlamps. Birds glided through the chilly night air, the only sound heard being their wing's gentle flapping. The area was relatively kept clean with the occasional bird shit here and there. A full moon set a scene that may not be too bad for a romantic getaway if didn't smell like fish.

A brief stroll; nothing seemed to be around. No work force, no moving equipment, only a big empty silence.

"You think that note was just to piss me off?" Soma feeling upset. "I don't think your mom would send you out on a wild goose chase. What could she have sent us?"

A shout from came from behind him; "Hey, toto-san!"

Soma turned around. His visitor was a boy, resting a Claymore blade on his right shoulder. His physique was that of a twenty one year old, with brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and had donned a business suit. Although he only stood 5' 6" his posture was upright. "Toto-san, it's great to see you! I finally get to meet you. Gotta admit, you're a lot shorter than I thought you'd be."

"The hell are you? What'd you mean brother. I'm not related to you!" Soma yelled back at him. "Toto, I'm hurt. You'd sell out your own brother? Mom sent me to get you!"

Soma stood still, his 'brother' approaching him slowly. "Mom and Dad are real worried. Come with me. We can be a family again!"

"What's your name, guy?"

"I'm your big brother, Kojiro! Surely you remember me?" He introduced himself.

He referenced Pharsti for an answer, "This guy serious?" She explains to him, "Well, before you were reborn your oka-sama did have a few mistakes along the way. Although he isnt as powerful as the complete you, you are currently incomplete. Exercise caution." "So he isnt seriously related to me?" "Not in the least. Take him out."

"Whatever, freak. Listen, what's with that big sword of yours?"

"Well, these guys didn't want me to be here. But I wanted to see you with my own eyes! So I had to get them quiet.

Behind him were the bodies of the local MPs and Security. Their limbs were either severed off, or twisted and mangled so badly they tore open. Their torsos covered in big openings of clean cuts where blood spilled out onto the cold grey oil-stained concrete to meet together into one giant pool. Signs of a struggle lay strewn all over in the forms of bullet casings, from .38s and 9mms.

"Did you really need to kill them?" he asked, drawing out his handgun.

"They were keeping me from you."

"Piss off. I'm not related to you." He aimed his gun straight at Kojiro's head.

"Come on toto-san we're family. You couldn't hurt family could—"

A shot came into contact with his jaw. He rears back from the force of the shot, the bullet was pressed against his skin, but caused no indention.

"Dad said this would happen. He said if you don't come, I could just kill you. Mother said that you're strong." He readied his Claymore, holding it pointing backwards.

Soma drew out Saiketsu and stood in a proper stance, feet spread apart, shoulders back.

His brother ran towards him, in a quick pace still running with his heels. He slashes vertically downwards to cut Soma into two. Soma held his guard with a horizontal block, kicking him back to make some space. Rapid slashes between the two ensued as the ground around them became scarred. The constant clashing of different steels let out sparks that danced like fireworks, grinding against eachother slowly as they slam together in a deadlock.

The scraping of Soma's sneakers against the ground and the heat growing between their blades increased in intensity as the two battled for supremacy. A swipe up, a swing left, and then a swing right, Soma scores a tear along the center of Kojiro's jacket. He fumbles back from the impact, holding his chest as a thick viscous black liquid seeped out of him.

Kojiro grinned at him as he stares into his brothers burning eyes. "I'm not like you, a fleshy and weak human being. Oka-sama thought that a machine would be the next best thing."

"A robot?" Soma wondered, sweat soaking his brow. "As a machine, he has a limit. She thought about the human's ability to constantly learn andwanted your comfort and warmth." He tightens the grip on his sword, "No soft stuff Pharsti. Tell me later."

"Mom was right. You're pretty good. But you're a lot weaker than she said you'd be. How's that huh?" he asked Soma. "I mean, you don't even know how to use your power yet? Unfortunately for you, I do."

His features changed dramatically, as Kojiro's back tore open revealing the metal insides, hisarms and legsenlarged three-fold stretching the material on his tailored suit, and his eyes became a demonic menacing red. "Enough playing toto-chan" he announced a deeper darker voice. "I'll present your corpse at oka-sama's feet!" He swiped him back with one hand.

Soma flew back four feet, slamming against a metal container. He fell back on his feet to look up to see a big hulking figure in his face. A giant fist collided with his stomach, forcing air to rush out of his lungs in an instant. Four fingers wrapped around his ribcage and threw him into the side of a warehouse, forcing him to bounce off the wall onto his face.

A few coughs and some bleeding then he consults Pharsti. "What the hell is that?" She ran an analysis. "Remember the limiters I told you about? He broke his. For now we'll have to make do. Bullets obviously have no effect, so a good carving should do the trick. A monster like him must have a blind spot in the back."

Shaking his head, he looks to see Kojiro who is now eight foot five, swinging his Claymore wildly. Rolling out of the way he gets out of the warpath that would've left him flattened. He leaps up to give an upward thrust towards his head. Soma gets swatted away before his tip even gets within a foot of his brother's forehead. Landing on his feet he forces himself to stop by leaning forward. But before he could do anything. Kojiro swipes at him.

Left with no time to react, he decided to hold his ground and guard. As Saiketsu comes into contact with the claymore, Soma's strength does little to stop it and the barrier fizzled out. He groans painfully as the blade dug into his side. Three inches of the blade was inside him as he attempted to push it back.

"I'm really disappointed little brother. Mother did say you could beat me. Guess I'll just prove her wrong then."

"Pain levels exceeding fifty percent. Push him back!" Pharsti suggested, shouting in his ear.

As Soma pushed harder, Kojiro laughed at his pain. He picks him up by the head and lifted him off the ground. Soma's feet dangled as he focused on escaping his grip.

"I'm going to enjoy this." he said cocking his sword back.

He moans increase in volume as his skull was being crushed underneath the giants hand. "Is this it…?" the thought ran through his mind over and over. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Shinobu, and the conversation they had earlier.

"_I really want to get to know you better…_"

He remembered her tender smile, the gentle blush of her cheeks, and the way she made the day enjoyable. Another memory came, when Urashima made her cry it came to him as an unbearable sight. Now, by getting himself killed he wouldn't be any better than Keitaro was. His breathing started becoming ragged, raising in rhythm as his began to grip Kojiro's wrist.

Back in his mind, Pharsti watched an event unfold. She looked to the limiter, which was now cracking apart, and the chibi-chans running away in a panic. Golden light began to tear through to the other side as it finally shattered to the floor. His angel gladly announced aloud, "Limiter Released!"

Soma's eyes open wide as he takes in a large gasp of air. Kojiro swings to finish him off, but then is stopped cold by Saiketsu. His robotic brother receives a sneaker to the face that scrambles the circuitry. A double kick breaks him free, dropping him to the ground. He jumps backwards to get himself some breathing room while his brother tries to fix himself. Spitting out blood, he rubs his collarbone and clenches a fist. Kojiro shakes his head and reacquires Soma as a target. He wipes away the dirt on his now dented face, and became aggravated rushing towards him.

Now lacking fear, Soma goes to meet him, clashing his sword with his again, sending him off balance. From the swing to the left, he uses the leverage to swing again to the right, shattering the sword in two. Then he delivers a slash diagonally going left into Kojiro's ribcage, tearing off parts of him. Kojiro drops his now broken weapon to resort to more primitive methods, mainly punching.

Soma tosses up his sword, running forward, rearing back his fist, throwing it forwards. Their fists met in a giant boom, Kojiro's fist shattering apart, then his elbow caving in, then his shoulder breaking off.

He let off a howl, almost in an anime-ish style. "Naru Punch!"

Saiketsu lands in his right hand, as he twists around and delivers a reverse stab to his massive chest. Kojiro keeled over, smiling as he fell to his knees.

"Damn…Oka-sama was right…" Soma kicks him off his sword, swiping the oil onto the ground as Kojiro fell into the puddle of blood of the victims he had murdered exploding in a fiery explosion.

The lost child sheathed Saiketsu, and found a water faucet nearby. Washing the blood from his face and diluting the stains in his clothes, he manages to ditch any sign of a fight. With it being so late out, the buses weren't going to run till morning. So he took it upon himself to walk back home.

On the way back, Pharsti constantly congratulated him. "That was amazing! I never thought I'd see such excellent results! Breaking the limiter raised your battle capacity to fifteen percent. This data, it's—" Soma cut her off with ragged breath, "Pharsti, shut up."

Back at the café, Haruka sat at her coffee table enjoying the stars out of insomnia and vodka. As she took another shot of Absolut she hears a thud coming from outside. Walking outside, the first sight was the male swordsman's unconscious body. She sighed, "Again?"

In his subconscious, Pharsti roused her master from his nap. "Soma-kun. Are you alright?"

"Ahh…it feels like someone took a jackhammer to my head. What's wrong?"

"Well, you're healing nicely. Look over there."

She pointed over to where the limiter was, another one sat beyond that one.

"Theres another one?"

"Well, they didn't want to make you too powerful in case things went awry."

"Great. I don't even know how I broke the first one and you're asking me to break another."

"From the notes I took, you broke it after that life or death situation. You were having some regrets about not taking Shinobu out on that date you promised." She teased him.

"It's not a goddamn date. I barely know her. You said yourself I should be more social." Soma put up a defense.

"We'll work on the second one. Just try to recuperate." She stroked one of his cheeks.

His eyes opened slowly to meet the ceiling. A soft groan and he turns left to see Haruka staring back at him.

"How many times do I gotta wrap you up before you learn to be careful?" she asks him; sitting on the side of the futon.

"Unh…Haruka-san?" he said as he felt his now bandaged sides.

"I don't know what kind of crap you get yourself into, but I don't feel like having your death on my conscience." She got up from the floor and walked off. "Get some sleep."

Soma looked right next to him, which lay his sword Saiketsu. He grasps it by the sheathe and smiled, "Arigatou, Oka-sama."

-------------------------------------

For those who don't know-

Tsuba-

Hand guard of the sword

Saiketsu-

1) To draw blood

2) Judgment or decision

Shisui-

Stagnant water

Soma's version of the traditional Naru punch was inspired by Kazuma Torisuna's Shell Bullet attack. I am a Scryed fan, and was familiar of it before Adult Swim aired it without the massive amounts of swearing.

Read and review.


	8. Hey! Mr Wonderful!

Disclaimer- Still own nothing. Minus my original characters.

* * *

"Wake up Daimyo, you're going to be late!" 

Soma looked up to get clamored by the Chibi-chans. After a majority of the midgets back off, he looks around to notice something off.

"Where did this room come from?" He was laying down on a decorative silk futon, a few dresser drawers with a small kotatsu nearby. Getting out of bed, he took notice of the fact he was wearing silk pajamas. Looking through a sliding door he saw a small wardrobe with clothing ranging from casual clothes to Iaido jackets and hakamas neatly folded together. Walking to the exit of the room, he slid it open to reveal a stunning set of Cherry Blossom trees, with a small field of flowers, a small bridge that overlapped a neat koi pond that brimmed with orange/white healthy koi and had a five foot waterfall that gave soft drips as the water fell to merge with the larger pool. Next to that was a rock garden that was currently being groomed by the Chibi-chans. Looking down he was distracted by the garden outside to notice that the flooring was actually nice. Taking the walkway, he notices the small compound walls that surrounded the small building, and looked through various open doors to see different rooms such as a TV room, a large library/computer room, and even a Kendo hall. Walking away from the house along the rock pathway, he is greeted by Pharsti in a new robe.

"Pharsti-san! Where did this house come from?" Pharsti was now wearing a cobalt kimono with a big aquamarine sash ribbon in the back with her hair tied back in a ponytail. "If you must know, the little darlings and I were rearranging your mind around. Just organizing things from school work to memories. We tried to suit to your aesthetics with this big ensemble. I do hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! It's like my paradise I can take anywhere! So is this what I'll see if I call you?" he felt pretty happy. "I guess that everything here relates to something?"

"You would be correct. The computer room is for your schoolwork, the library for memories, the garden for clarity of mind, the kendo hall to experiment techniques during meditation sessions, and your private chamber to relax your senses or to just go to sleep. We will attempt to expand as you grow."

"Thanks Pharsti. I had better go. Today I got to go spend the day with Shinobu-chan like I promised." He disappears in a puff of smoke as he left the realm of his subconscious to the world of reality.

**_Chapter 7 – "Hey! Mister Wonderful!"_**

It was Saturday. The sun was out early, signaling the start of a warm day. With Monday approaching, students only had two days of enjoyment left.

Shinobu looked herself over as she stood in front of the mirror. She wore a short sleeve pink shirt with Pucca Love written on the front, a pair of shorts by Pink Soda that came up to her knees, and a set of pink sandals. Looking in the mirror and scanning herself over she gives herself a nod of approval.

Meanwhile, Soma acquired his wallet in his room and opens it up to count eight-thousand yen. "That should be enough for what she might throw at me. Thankfully, working for Haruka-san part time helped rake in the yen. I'd better get ready."

Downstairs, Shinobu waited patiently on the couch for Soma to walk down the stairs. Constantly looking at herself, she worried that she looked presentable. _Is my breath okay/ I hope he likes this shirt./ Did I forget anything?_

Walking by, Konno Mitsune looks over to Shinobu, who was sweating bullets in deep thought. "Shinobu-chan, you ready for that date of yours?" She jumps in surprise, as she sees her fellow dorm mate. "Kitsune! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she said in her defense. "It's not a date…"

"Oh Shinobu-chan, you're so naïve." she asked as she places her hand on one of her shoulders. "He's a guy. You know how it is, he just wants you as his own. All boys are like this."

"You're wrong! He's not like that at all!"" she yelled at her. "Matsumura-sempai wouldn't do that!"

"What makes you so sure? I've been in dozens of relationships and they all end the same."

"But we're not going on a date!"

"He wants you to think that. He'll corner you when ya least expect it, then bam, he takes what he wants from you."

"Take what now?"

Soma barely hears the two ladies' conversation as he took the last few steps down the stairs. "C'mon Shinobu-chan! We gotta get there early so the lines wont crowd up!" He wore a green hooded sweatshirt with the RockStar logo on it, some blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She rushes to the door to meet him. On the way out, Haruka stops him with a grab to the hood. "I'll be right with you Shinobu! I'll meet you at the trolley stop!"

"Oh yeah. You forgot this." She hands him a photograph.

"What's this?"

"It was on the back of that letter you got yesterday. Thought you might want it."

Hastily taking a glance and stuffing it into his pocket, he walks out the door waving back as he met Shinobu at the Hinata Hot Springs trolly stop.

She looks over to him, "What'd she want?"

"Oh not much, just the whole reminder routine. 'Check your breath, your wallet, your underwear', the usual mother shtick."

The trolly came just then and the two pre-adults climb on. Surprisingly for noon, it was nearly empty, minus a few businessmen in suits. "Out of curiosity sempai, where are we going?" she asks. He grinned smugly, "You'll see." That motion started to make the young lady start to worry. _Auu, what if she's right!_

Back at the Inn, Mitsune sat on the couch as usual watching a corny soap opera. "Mitsuki! I thought you loved me!", "My heart belongs to Miyamoto! You know that." The fox woman shrugged at how clichéd the plot was.

Narusegawa joined her on the couch up to date on the events that took place. "You were messing with Shinobu-chan again? You're hopeless." "Well, if I didn't tell her about that, then Motoko would have."

"That's no excuse to go scaring the crap out of her! She's with Soma-kun, as if he would actually pull anything like that." Mitsune began to laugh, "You really trust that kid?" Folding her arms she gave her a _humph_ "Better him than that asshole Keitaro!" Her friend was left speechless, "…I see your point. But even if he got yer seal of approval, he still aint got mine." She got off the couch and headed upstairs. After opening the door to her extensive booze room known as her quarters she reaches into a large trunk full of unmentionables and pulls out what appeared to be a small satellite dish connected to a box by telephone wire. Next she drew out a pair of binoculars fitted with a neck strap followed by a portable tape recorder. Finally she took out what appeared to be a gray colored rubber suit with a zipper. Stuffing it all into a black suitcase she exits her room, running into Keitaro along the way.

"Oh! Kitsune, sorry about that. I was just going over this problem. I gotta study for an english test coming up." He continued on his way past her. Before he could take another step, she grabs the two year ronin by the neck under one of her arms. "Whoa, not so fast pal. I need you for something!" she dragged him downstairs and out the entrance. Haruka saw her nephew being forced against his will by the lovely fox woman. Laid back against the wall, a lit cig cut down by several inches lay along her rosy lips. "They went to—"

"Magical Land! Magical Land!" yelled the trolley conductor. The trolley car slowed to a stop in front of a massive amusement park brimming with the laughter of children, mascots singing, and the grinding of axels grinding against metal at breakneck speeds. A big sign out front: "Welcome to Magical Land! Where dreams come true!"

Shinobu and Soma stepped off the car and walked together to the entrance. "Sempai! Thank you!" She hugged him tenderly around his right arm. Escorting her along, he walks to the ticket booth and held up two fingers. Taking two tickets and paying it off, Soma couldn't help but laugh as he walked through the entrance holding Shinobu's arm.

"There they are!" whispered Kitsune as she and her compatriot Urashima hid behind a compact car. "This isnt right! We shouldn't spy on them! After all, they're just kids!" People looked on at the ridiculous two as they peeked out from one side. "Yea, ya know what they say. The whole 'follies of youth' thing." The two older pair chases quickly behind them. The sensual woman pushes Keitaro in front of her, presenting him to the ticket booth. Weeping for his wallet, he pays a hefty two thousand yen per person. After a devastating blow to his budget, they walk in casually, Keitaro dragging his feet along the brick ground.

Walking along the warm walkways looking along the colorful streets with stuffed animals around every corner, the two spot a small coffee shop. "Shinobu-chan, would you like to go grab a cup of coffee?" he offers. She nodded, "Sure! Thank you Matsumu—" "Please, just Soma-kun. We're nearly the same age, buddies, y'know?"

Nearby, Mitsune and Keitaro hid behind a planter looking on at the younger set. Placing down the box with a satellite dish Kitsune hold up the dish towards the two.

"What's that?" asked Urashima as took sips at a recently opened can of coke. Snickering she tuned the box using a small knob on top. "Directional Microphone."

Shinobu giggled, "Sorry, Soma-kun." He took the time to savor her smile, _At least I'm doing something right._ "Shino-chan, please, tell me about yourself."

The blue maiden seemed to push the question back, "I'm much more interested in you, sempai." Soma drew a blank, lacking anything worth speaking. "Err…, theres really not much to tell. Remember, I'm treating you. I'll share if you do."

"Okay, you win. But I've never been good at talking about myself. I've lived at Hinata-sou for a few years—"

Mitsune giggles as she recorded every second on the tape recorded. "A pet name, oh this is rich." The ronin replied, "I don't think that's what he meant."

"—ever since my parent divorced, and thankfully Haruka-san barely complained about bringing me in." She took a sip of her steaming apple cider.

"Your parents divorced, but why?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sumimasen. I didn't mean to pry." He withdrew his inquisition.

She stopped him there. "No, its alright. You didn't know. I'm really sorry, I should be enjoying myself!"

"Oh quit with the apologies and cut to the incriminatin' stuff." The fox woman fussed.

"We should get moving, don't wanna waste your treat slurping coffee." The two picked up their "coffees" and made their way to the rides.

"What do you mean, you don't have it ready for me?" said a man with a gargled voice on the end of a phone.

"We've run into some technical difficulties." Hirogawa was sweating nervously. Sitting at his desk with a black unlabeled cell phone, he spoke with an unknown individual. Looking at a report, it added dozens of numbers together with a bold red number that read one hundred million yen.

"Technical difficulties? What the fuck do you think this is, a TV network? I want that weapon up and ready for mass production, what is the problem!" the visitor nearly screamed.

"We're unable to mass produce it until we get the original copy. We didn't want to leave a data or a paper trail, so we left the data within the mind of the finished product."

"Useless idiot. I'm the minister of defense! Get me that prototype! I'll make it worth your while if you give it to me quickly enough."

Hirogawa groaned, "Yes, minister." He hung up the phone. The next second two more individuals walk into the room unannounced. The two of them are accompanied by several more men wearing two different colored Kevlar armor and toting MTAR-21 and Skorpion sub machineguns. Both of them wore tailored suits with different colors and pinstripe ties.

"Daisuke Hirogawa, my name is Zhang Jiabao. I represent the Peoples Army, the Red Guard" said the first businessman.

"And you may call me Nikolai Ivanova VIII. I represent the Russia's Spec Ops, Spetsnaz" said the second.

Jiabao folded his hands together, "We both come with the same proposition. Both he and I have heard many a promise of your project for a perfect soldier, one that could be recycled, reused, at little expense, and have the combat expertise of a war veteran. I am willing to make you an offer. Turn over the prototype to me, and I will rid you of the heavy research expenses."

The Russian slammed his hand onto the Japanese captain's desk. "No, turn it over to me and you'll have yourself a partner. I will not only pay off your fees and fines, I will lend you our military's support. Our WMDs and all."

"Gentlemen, I'm in quite a predicament. Not only did my first meeting with your leaders and the US minister of defense go awry, I doubt they'll give me another chance."

"Then in that case, I suggest we pool our resources. Guns are pretty rare in Japan, what with the whole no-military-force-outside-your-border crap. But nobody says we cant bring them in."

Hirogawa chuckled and drew three glass cups from one of his drawers, and a big bottle of a pine colored liquid. "Then, lets drink to it. Once we have the prototype, we'll practically have the country, and maybe even the rest of the world in our pockets." He said as he poured the scotch into the three glasses.

The three formed a pact with that single swig. Their differences washed away by alcohol.

The two teenagers had reached the front of the line to the Ferris Wheel. Offering his hand to his guest, she escorts her into her carriage and seats her across from him.

"Soma-kun, could I ask about you?" she said sheepishly.

"Go right ahead."

She cupped one of his cheeks resting her palm along his chin, "Your skin is always so pale. Is something wrong?"

"I feel fine. My mom must've kept me inside most of my life."

She withdrew her hand, "But you're so well spoken. You're not very shy at all."

"I don't even remember my childhood. All I have is this photo." Soma fished out the photograph Haruka gave him. The picture showed a woman with long raven hair, cradling a baby in a white blanket with a tall built man in a lab coat, and an adorable three and a half foot girl who shared her mothers eyes smiling happily at the camera in a flower girl-esque dress.

"Your family…" she took the photo gingerly, "Your mom is beautiful, and your dad is very handsome."

"Y'know Shinobu-chan, I kind of envy you." He leaned back against the back of his seat, "You at least know that your parents are alright. I don't even have any clues to where they might be." He hid the fact that his father was dead.

She hands him back the photograph, "Sempai, I'm sorry. I guess you do deserve an explanation." She clears her throat, "My parents got divorced in an argument in who would keep me. I felt terrible that they both wanted me, so to make them stop I ran away from home, and stumbled upon Hinata-sou."

Pharsti shed a tear, "She's so unselfish! And at such a young age too."

The ride let them off with their carriage on the ground. Soma grinned as he pats Shinobu on the shoulder, "C'mon, we still got the rest of the day ahead of us."

Shinobu dragged him around, doing such things as going on bumper cars and having their pictures taken at a photo booth. The day rolled by quickly as dinner came around, eating at a hibachi restaurant Kairaku.

Meanwhile, Mitsune and Keitaro stood out back of the restaurant. The ronin asks, "What the hell are we doing?" Kitsune cackled jokingly. "This is where it gets interesting." She dons the rubber suit and suddenly vanishes before his eyes. "What in the…?" Her voice became almost omnipotent as she slaps her partner, and dragging his hand along through the service entrance.

The two were seated at an empty table with couch seats that raised to six feet. Around dozens of older people, Shinobu felt uneasy as they all sat sipping wine and eating expensive meals. "Shinobu-chan, you ready to order?" Turning back to him, shook up from her observation. "Auu! Sorry about that, I was just thinking about it. I'll just have the Shrimp Tempura."

The next table over, Kitsune looked over the seat to observe the children without fear of being spotted thanks to the stealth suit. "I _really_ have to speed this up" she looked at her left hand that cradled a small vial labeled "Spanish Fly". "Kitsune, I _really_ have to study for my test. Can I go home!" She brought up a fact that made him shudder, "Either you stay, or I'll show off these pictures of you stroking it to Shi—" "Ahh! You saw that?" "Now sit yer ass down and help me. At least have a beer or somethin'!" Under the notice of the patrons, she stealthily runs to the kitchen.

A small pushcart with steaming platters of food is manned by a waiter in white with a shifted look. A chef asks him, "Who's that one for?" The waiter looked back at the chef working the stove, "A real depressed looking kid. He's got himself a cute date." The seductive Mitsune drew a big smile as she watched the underpaid staff member push the cart out of the kitchen. Looking around she notices one of the stoves that were not in use. Taking it upon herself, she twists the knob over to the right, raising the heat to the highest setting. Then she knocks over a canola oil bottle, spilling into the flame, causing a massive uproar that reflects an orange red splash of flames dancing along her active camouflage. Crawling out of the flames range like a scared dog, she got away to see everyone in the kitchen running for the fire extinguishers.

"Now I just have to—" before she could make a move, the smoke detectors in the dining area went off signaling the patrons to evacuate along with Soma taking Shinobu off the premises. "Damnit!"

Before long night had already fallen, and the two decided to go home.

Soma groaned in disappointment, his stomach rumbling. "Sorry about this Shino-chan." He apologized. "I was really hoping we could grab dinner there and save you the trouble." She turned to her taller friend, "It's okay Soma-kun. You were nice enough to offer. But if you're serious, you could help me make something back home." He shook his head yes, "I'd be glad to."

Outside the smoking restaurant, Keitaro stood just next to the entrance. "What the hell is taking her so long?" A head appeared out of nowhere, then a grayish curvaceous figure materialized before his eyes. "Eh, I got a little carried away back there. Lets split before they suspect somethin'." The two stayed close behind their fellow tenants, ducking behind signs, and occasionally the bushes.

As they exit Magical Land, the two stood at the trolley stop looking for the next rail car to arrive. "I had fun today Soma-kun. But why go through all that money just for me?"

Behind the ticket booth, their stalkers listened in on their conversation. "I gotta record _this_!" She held the tape recorder to the speaker on the Directional Microphone.

"I just thought I'd get to know you better. We barely even exchange glances in the halls. Besides, I needed a day where I don't get my daily beating from Aoyama-sensei." He gives a chuckle on the last remark.

Shinobu remembers a moment that had transpired; their first true meeting. "Do you remember, when we first met?"

"Yeah, when I woke up with you all looking at me like a corpse."

"No, on the street. When it was snowing that one night."

"I don't remember. What did I forget?"

"One snowy night, I was being harassed by some older school boys. They took my backpack and ran off with it to the industrial area. Then you came along and beat them up like nothing. I told you my name, and you said that you'd remember it."

"I did that? I'm sorry I didn't remember like I promised."

"That was the first time someone had stood up for me. It really made me sad to see you leave off and disappear like a guardian angel had finally come to me."

He held her close with one arm, making Shinobu blush almost a beet red "Hey, I'm here now. No worries."

A giggle escaped her lips, "Thanks, Soma-kun."

A few seconds pass. Suddenly, a group of five school boys complete with their long coats walked the sidewalk. One of them sported an arm sling, chatting along side his friends. The boys look to see the couple standing at the stop.

The boy in the sling grinned smugly as he commented, "Well now, interesting night for a date. Am I right?" His friends made gestures in comments toward yes. Another scholar with too much hair gel in a Johnny Bravo do looked Shinobu over and smirked as he let his tongue hang out. "Hey cutie, lose the zero and get with the hero." Sling-boy smacked him with his free hand, "Say that again and I'll break your jaw. I still got one good arm after all." His follower held the back of his head nursing the sore bruise left behind, "Sorry bout that, Fukazawa-sempai."

Still listening to the dialogue of Soma and Shinobu, his party buddy nearly gagged. "Lose the zero and get with the hero? What is this crap?" She rolled her eyeballs back in response to such a lame comment. "I hope Soma can get away" said Keitaro. She looked back at him, "Trust me. If he actually manages tostand up toMotoko-chan without half-assing it by her getting a cold," she eyed Urashima "then he'll be more than alright."

Fukazawa then looked at Soma, locking eyes with him. "Hey, wait a sec…" after a quick second of scanning he reared back in surprise and shock, his heart nearly stopping. "No way! You're the bastard who broke my arm!"

"Hey pal, I don't even know you. I don't got a reason to hurt you or nothing." Soma explained in futility. "Theres no way you're cheating now. I've got some more friends with me!" Seeing no other alternative, he turned to Shinobu and whispered something in her ear.

"_Shino-chan. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes until I say so._" Complying with his request, she squints her eyes completely shut.

The five all took steps toward Soma. In a swift moment, Soma sweeps Shinobu off her feet in a literal sense with the side of his right leg and catches her with both his arms tossing her high into the air. Looking toward his targets he cocked his right arm back and threw it.

"Holy shit!" the two "adults" thought in bewilderment. "Its something straight out of an action movie!"

In the air, Shinobu felt herself floating uncontrollably. Without the feeling of the ground beneath her feet she grew scared very quickly. "_He said not to open my eyes yet…"_ A brief moment; the feeling of warm arms embrace her giving her a grip that she's attached to something assuming that it's Soma.

Listening to her senses, she hears screeching and several footsteps. Next came bouncy weightless movement as if she were still flying. She couldn't grasp the feeling, getting worried about not being able to see. Her eyelids were getting sore as she continued to keep her eyes covered.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Soma said. Finally relaxing her eyes, she looks around to see that they were already aboard the trolley car. Looking down she noticed Soma was still carrying her. Her face began to blush pink in embarrassment. The other passengers giddily watched the two while whispering to one another. Sweat dropping, her friend places Shinobu back onto her feet.

Keitaro stood up from his crouched position and walked over to the trolley stop. On the pavement lay five badly bruised and bleeding bodies, all groaning in pain. Fukazawa had his sling in pieces, a black eye, and some parts looked more dis-contorted than others. He jumped back in disgust, covering his nose to keep the smell of freshly strewn blood out. _Damn…_ was his only remark on the matter. Mitsune on the other hand only smirked at what she considered a satisfying show. _Not too shabby, Soma-kun._

Back home, everyone was already dead asleep. The awkward silence floated through the nooks and crannies of Hinata-sou save the television which still was stuck on Fuji TV as Suu-chan and Narusegawa were watching infomercials . As the pair had spent all day at Magical Land, overcome with exhaustion, Soma escorted Shinobu to her room where she didn't even bother putting on pajamas before falling onto her futon. Her younger sempai took off her shoes, and tucked her under the covers. As he couldn't help but smile, he got up from off the floor and started to walk off. Before he could exit her room, his conscience asked him—

"_Aren't you forgetting something?_"

Turning back around he bent down at her bedside, and planted a soft kiss on her left cheek. "Sweet dreams, princess." "Much better." His angel giggled.

After leaving, he looked back one last time at Shinobu's sleeping form letting off a smile of relief. Taking a few steps out, he runs head first into Mitsune who stood there; arms folded and a sly grin across her lips as only she can.

"Looks like you did a good job, kid" said Mitsune. "I thought you couldn't pull it off."

"Pull what off?"

"I thought you'd just rape the poor girl and brag about it."

Sweat dropping again, he replies "You're pretty sick."

"But hey, you managed to prove me wrong. If only you were a couple a' years older I'd… never mind."

"You'd what?"

She walked off looking back, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Alone in the upstairs hallway, his conscience had time to contemplate today. "Well done Soma-kun. You've gotten yourself properly acquainted with Maehara Shinobu. On top of that, I think she likes you. Your mother would be quite proud. Come on daimyo, lets get some sleep."

As Soma made toward his room, Shinobu turned onto her side giggling as she nuzzled her pillow out of reflex. "Matsumura-sempai…"

_The next day_…

"F. Urashima-san" said the teacher. Staring in disbelief at the number of red circles covering the paper, he drops it to the floor and soon following it by dropping to his knees. The top mind in Japan groaned at him, rubbing his back with one hand. "You should've studied."

* * *

Read and review. Constructive comments. 


	9. Replacement Motoko

Disclaimer: I own only my original characters, the cast of Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. Don't sue me, I'm only a guy with a computer and some imagination.

To those who were reading, there will be more fighting segments. I just need to actually get to the _Romance_ part of the Romance/Action-Adventure part of the story. As you've noticed I'm not too fond of a Mary Sue, making a trade off of the whole Male Immortality of the show for action segments. After all, I still have to play by Akamatsu's rules.

* * *

The residents of Hinata-sou waved their sad goodbyes as their favorite swordswoman walked down the steps to meet the trolley. She did not even look back as she held Shisui by a strap in a cloth carrying case. Keitaro's happiness was apparent as he shed a waterfalls worth of tears while wearing a wearing a wide smile upon his lips. Soma's expression was displayed along with everyone else, being a frown and looking on as the trolley car slid on its way carrying his sensei along with it. 

_Everybody,_

_I will be heading to Kendo camp for a week. Please take care while I'm away. I hope nothing terrible happens in my absence._

_Matsumura, do not believe that because I am gone I will allow you to slack off on your training. I expect to see significant improvement by the time I return otherwise I will double our sessions._

_Urashima, if I return and find out you hurt any of my friends, God help you I will tear out your insides and hang you from a tree by your entrails._

_Aoyama Motoko_

_**Chapter 8 – "Replacement Motoko"**_

Kaolla Suu wept as her usual mode of transportation around the house had left. Shinobu sat down with her, patting her on the back as she gave her a hug. The crew resumed their occupations; Naru studying, Mitsune dolling up for a possible shopping spree, Keitaro cleaning the second floor with a spare rag, and Soma doing inspections for mice and such (Of which they've had no trouble).

Soma asked his foster mother, "What's up with Suu-chan?"

With a sigh, she dusts off her Hinata Café apron. "For a while, the little runt always clings to Motoko. Dunno why, always has. Maybe she thinks she's comfy or some something. Oh yeah,she said that she left some stuff for you in the laundry room."

"Thanks Haruka-san." He took a few steps before she stops him again, "Hey. Lemme ask you something."

He turns back around to face her, "What?" Haruka took a fresh Marlboro cig letting it hang off her lower lip, "Why do you put up with her? She beats you constantly, treats you like dirt, even attacks you at the dinner table." He smiles at her, with his arms resting behind his head. "Well, _everyone_ does that to Urashima-sempai. And he's still standing."

"You're a pretty weird kid. I still remember when you got here. A few days after you came,Motoko beat you like a drum. She didn't take out that sword of hers and carve you a new hole, or rip you apart. She just smiled and made you her first student. You ever ask her why?"

"Nah. I try not to. But chances are she's got something planned. No worries, I'll keep an eye out."

"You also didn't answer my first question. What keeps you going? After all, Keitaro has his dream of finally getting to Tokyo U. But what about you?"

"I just want to find my parents." He groaned "I was attacked over by Hinata docks, by some asshole who said he was my brother. I know my mom is looking for me, but I think my dad is hunting me."

She placed a limber hand between his neck and shoulder, "You're family is pretty dysfunctional" she kids him. "But listen, don't worry. You remind me of a certain jackass I knew once; a backstabbing no good son-of-a-bitch. But if there was anything he did right, it was pull a victory out of his ass."

"I can't tell whether that was an insult or a compliment." He replied slightly confused. "But thanks Haruka-san."

"Don't be in such a rush. Doing that'll get you killed." She pat him on the shoulder once. "Enough outta' me. Go get to training." With a slight chuckle Soma walked to the laundry room.

The laundry room; a row of washers, and a row of dryers. The constant machine work and tumbling of clothing echoed throughout the room but is blocked by the door leading in. On top of one of the only inactive dryer was a robe and a red hakama neatly folded with the fresh hint of softener clung to the fabric. He held it gingerly to his nose and inhaled. He laughed as he recognized the smell from his sessions. The smell was always a gentle one that smelled of dewdrops. Even during all the yelling, he found pleasant relief in her scent. Her student slipped it on, adjusting the borrowed robe and tying the back knot of the hakama.

"Hmm, it's comfortable" he noted. "Still feels kind of funny without pants." The sliding of the door; a blunt force suddenly slams against his chest that knocks him back into the room on his back. A tilt downward revealed his assailant.

"Motoko-chan!" said the strange little foreign girl. She nuzzled her soft cheek to her lucky victim, a small groan emanated from Soma. "Suu-chan. It's great to see you too. But could you stop crushing my lungs?"

She giggled, scratching the back of her head "Soma-chan, you're funny. You look just like Toko-chan!" Soma looked down at his hakama, "I don't feel the resemblance."

The barefoot Suu hugs him, rubbing her nose along his neck. "You're soft like Toko-chan!" That made Soma twitch slightly, and Pharsti gives him a mental slap to reality. _Don't get any ideas._

"Ngh, I thought Toko-chan was back…" she gives him the sad puppy dog eyes.

_Soma-kun. Don't you believe this would be a perfect time to do some bonding?_ His mind constantly bombarded him with the idea. She began to whine at him, hitting him with a tall rubber hammer. He yells at Pharsti, "_All right goddamn it, I'll bond with her_!"

"Suu-chan, whadya' normally do with Aoyama-sensei?" he said sweetly.

She walked behind him, "She lets me ride her!" With a sigh he kneeled down, "Lets go." With a hop, she latched onto his back tightly wrapping her arms around his neck and her knees at his sides. The day went on, doing all the things Soma would faithfully do with his master.

Meditation. Normally this would be a time of intense concentration on ones inner voice to find ones clarity in mind, body, and spirit. One would preferably sit down and close their eyes and welcome the incoming darkness from behind their eyelids. From this, came a silence where an individual could make his or her mind travel to distant places to find peace; to find creativity. Many religions followed this belief for centuries as everyone from ancient philosophers to modern scientists have one way or another used different forms of meditation to advance society in ways unimaginable. This is not one of those times.

Suu-chan climbed on Soma's head as he sat in a seiza position breathing deeply, muscles tense, and mind off in another dimension. The little foreign girl balanced herself perfectly on one foot while holding her right hand over her eyes like a visor. Nearby, Narusegawa looked at the two for a moment as she passed by holding an English six book. She fought off the urge to giggle, walking away without saying a word. Suu switched positions into a handstand, cheerfully giving off her signature smile.

"Damnit, I cant concentrate!" he yelled out, flailing his arms about and throwing his companion off balance. He catches her with his outstretched arms, looking eachother in the eye upon landing.

"Soma-chan, I didn't think you cared." Her voice was a strange mix of innocence and sexiness.

The male swordsman humored her, "More than you know, Suu-chan."

Jujutsu. A martial art that dates back before Christ. It has believed roots from China brought to Japan by a monk by the name of Chen Yuannein. It was first used by the bushi, then the ninja, but eventually found its way into the care of bandits, earning it a terrible reputation. The art revolves around annihilating an opponent with minimal force. This of course meaning it has many deadly techniques that inflict massive pain with little to no effort. Modern Jujutsu has boiled down to mere self defense. But there are still a few minority of practitioners who still use the original art, refusing to enter any tournaments for obvious reasons.

Soma was hard at work beating the living daylights out of a wooden dummy at a lightning pace while still hitting it in key vital areas. The plates were worn down from constant use becoming ever deteriorating with every blow. Suu-chan was still ever integrated with his back.

Every strike he counted after the swift thwacking that came before it, "Eighty eight! Eighty nine! Ninety!" Noticing an awkward silence, he turned slightly to look at his passenger sleeping peacefully. She wore a smile with some drool hanging off almost child-like. Soma chuckled to himself, "Little runt fell asleep."

His angel mused, "_She never did tell you where she was from."_ He held two fingers from both hands up, "Don't you remember?" he quoted Suu-chan as he squinted the four fingers back and forward. "It's a secret." "_Well, her skin color and peculiar hair don't give us any ideas._" He shifted Suu upward by her legs, "Lets put her to bed first. I'll worry about nationality some other time." He wasted no time in returning to her room.

"Makes you wonder how she sleeps." He set her down against the side of an exotic tree. With a nod, he looks her over. She wore her standard school fuku that looked three sizes too small. "Man, kind of skimpy. But she's so cute when she's asleep." He quietly looked around her room among her many trees and bushes. On one tree, he spotted a picture frame held up by one nail. The picture contained one happy Kaolla Suu, and a taller person. His physique was outstanding, with the same tan as the little foreign girl. He lacked a shirt, vagrantly showing off his washboard stomach and gorilla-like arms. He was embracing the shorter of the pair, grinning slyly as he winked at his photographer.

"_An old flame maybe?_" Pharsti queried. Her vessel squinted at the picture to examine it closely, "Couldn't be. The guy's real' built. Suu-chan looks less than ten here." She switched ideas, "_Maybe a brother?_" "Sounds about right." A symbol in the background caught his attention, "What the heck is that?" Pharsti took a snapshot of the symbol, "Some sort of crest?" "I've never seen a crest with three eyes before. Kind of weird. Let's go look it up." He laid the conversation to rest and walked casually out of her room.

Two hours transpired since then. Deciding to do some studying with Narusegawa Soma headed for the landlord's room. Taking the liberty of knocking first, he asked "Naru-san? Urashima-sempai! Anyone here?" No reply. He rudely enters to see nobody; just an empty room. In the corner of a conjoining room was a patch in the ceiling, a discoloration. He takes a chair and stood up on it poking it a few times. He pauses for a moment. "Pharsti, what's up here?" "_Narusegawa's room. Why?_" "Thanks for the heads up." A few taps on the paneling and he had a reply. "What?"

He yelled back, "It's me, Naru-san!" She pushes the makeshift panel over, revealing the ceiling of her room. "Soma-kun? What are you doing in Keitaro's room? Come on in." He scaled the wall into her room. "Sorry Naru-san. I was just wondering if we could study a little. Normally you're studying with him, so I thought you'd be there too." "I'd be happy to help you study. As for Keitaro, I don't have a clue where he is. Nor do I care right now."

Meanwhile…

Keitaro carried the burden of lugging around little Kaolla Suu. Unlike Soma, he constantly developed back cramps as her weight barred down on his poor spine. Suu began whispering in his ear, "Keitaro… you wanna be my lover tonight? I'll keep my door open." He sweat drops, "Er… I'll keep that offer in mind."

The two year ronin headed off to his room, doing his homework. Suu-chan was finally detached from his back, hanging off the various shelves that leaned against the walls. The starving scholar looked hard at his paper completely drawing a blank about how to solve the first problem. He grinds his teeth and rubbed the length of his pencil about the first steps, so focused that he barely notices Suu-chan toppling over a shelf, spilling various magazines all over the floor.

Out in the hallway, the lovely Narusegawa and her kohai were both discussing the book "To Kill a Mockingbird." The loud crash alerts them, and they both go running toward the landlord's quarters.

Quickly turning around, he panics as countless soft-core pornography and badly drawn hentai littered the floor. He scrambles, bundling them up hastily and wrinkling the paper in the process. Suu manages to pick up one, showing off a shameless woman in all black lingerie. "Ooh! You're a naughty boy Keitaro!" He looked up to see her peeking straight into it. "Ahh! Put that down!" Naru and Soma barged in at that moment. He began to panic even more.

"What's going on here?" she asked. She scanned the floor to see all of his dirty material picking one off the ground. "Hey! That's my special edition!" Naru groaned, "That's just pathetic." She tosses it at his knees and left. Soma looked down and examined a small book, reading the print along the bottom. "Who the heck is Ken Akamatsu?"

"Suu-chan, you okay?" Soma asks her. She scratches the back of her head while wearing her signature goofy smile, "Yup! But I made a mess!" Soma then turned to the older man, "Urashima-san, you live in a house full of women, but you've got four gigabytes worth of porn in your room. Don't you think that doesn't make any sense?" That question hit Keitaro low. "Er, never mind. I gotta split." He left him to clean up his porn.

Later that night, Keitaro lay asleep on his futon with the silence of the night as his lullaby. The paper still lies on his desk, covered in eraser shavings without the first problem solved. A pencil still lay half clutched in his right hand while an empty caffeine shot in his left hand spilling out unfinished remains onto the floor. Once again the door slid open, but with nobody in the hall. An ominous shadow lurked towards his sleeping body, raising an appendage and casting a shadow onto him. He opens his eyes slowly and screamed in horror. Before he could react, it was all over.

Someone turns on the light, revealing the other tenants of the house. They look on to see Kaolla Suu playfully perched on top of Keitaro's ribcage, slowly pushing the poor man to the point of asphyxiation. An exchange of snickering and soft gasps took place as they watched the ronin gasp for air.

"Suu-chan, what are you doing up this late?" asked Shinobu. She looked one way shyly, "I got lonely." She cradled Keitaro's head. Shinobu tugs at Soma's pajama sleeve, "Soma-kun! Can't you help him?" He shrugs, dusting off his shoulders. Looking the foreigner in the eyes he pats her on the arm twice. "Okay Suu-chan, you wanna go bunk with me?" he said, picking his words carefully. She giggles and quickly jumped onto him, "Okay!"

The house finally manages to get to sleep. With the exception of Soma, who was currently trying his best to refrain from bothering his bed partner. But unfortunately his partner couldn't help but bother him. Suu-chan huggles him, drooling slightly on his cheeks.

She grumbled, "Banana…" He lets off a sigh, turning on one side and closing his eyes.

"Pharsti, I couldn't find anything about that symbol we saw" said Soma.

"Maybe it's just a doodle? Who knows."

"Then why is it on so many of her things? It's on those little tanks she has, and those grenades she tosses everywhere, and a bunch of other crap."

"I suppose it's just a signature of hers. Why don't you just ask her?"

"I'll just get the same answer. 'It's a secret'."

"I suppose you're right. C'mon daimyo. Get some sleep."With that command, everything faded to black.

The week was going by quickly. Soma spent a majority of the week with Suu, with her constantly joining in on the training.

A few days later, the male swordsman's back was vacant. He wondered why he didn't have his usual suspect on board, had his sensei come back without his knowing? He looked around for her.

Soma called, "Suu-chan! You here?" he received no reply. Peeking around several corners he sees the halls are very quiet, eerily quiet. In a matter of seconds, the silence was quickly shattered with the sounds of machine-gun fire, and loud explosions. Looking around, and feeling the floor shake beneath him he turns around to see Keitaro running like mad down the hallway in his direction. Behind him and closing fast was a miniature power-wheels sized M1 Abram tank roared down the hall with the barrel of the main cannon pointed straight ahead. Fifty caliber shots rained down on him, stinging him like thousands of mosquitoes. Urashima thanked God for his immortality as he was pelted with bullets. Soma on the other hand, ran like hell.

Keitaro catches up with him, and the kohai turned to ask him "What did you do?" The ronin pants constantly as the two ran down the hallway, "Can we talk about this later?"

Continuing on, they reach the railing overlooking the outdoor spring. Seizing the opportunity, Soma jumps over the rail and hangs from the edge letting the tank bypass him. But unfortunately for Keitaro he made the bad move, to keep running. Several feet later another explosion occurred, this time with Urashima screaming as he goes flying through the roof.

The trolley came to a stop, announcing "Hinata Hot Springs!" A few footsteps from sandals land on the pavement climbing the steps to Hinata-sou. "Ngh, it's good to be home. A bath sounds wonderful right now."

The screaming Keitaro's voice fades in, followed by his body slamming into the ground sliding across the stone pathway. He stops short, at the feet of the beautiful Motoko's feet…under her hakama.

She looks down and her eyes twitched at the sight of Keitaro looking up her hakama. In a flash, she flicks out Shisui with one hand and cocks her arm back.

Soma looks outside, greeting his sensei with waves. "Sensei! Welcome back!" he cheered. She didn't notice him in her anger, she gave her signature yell "Zankusen!" Soma's eyes opened wide as he realized what would happen. "No! Sensei, wait!" She swings and a massive gust of wind followed. Urashima goes flying like a rag doll in Soma's direction, bowling him over, knocking down the front door.

The rest of the dorm recognized the audible blast that was none other than their Aoyama Motoko. They look to see the dazed faces of Keitaro and Soma, and the smiling face of Motoko.

"Motoko-chan! You're back!" said Naru as she welcomes her to the door. Suu-chan leaps out and happily clings to Motoko. "Toko-chan! You're back!" she giggles happily. The female swordsman chuckles, "Suu-chan. Did you behave yourself?" She nuzzles her cheek to cheek, "Yup! I sure did! Soma and Keitaro kept me company!"

She looked down at her apprentice who was still on the ground. "Minairoku, is this true?" she asks. Soma nodded his head, "Yes, sensei." The gang went inside.

_Several minutes later…_

Soma laid on the floor, severely beaten with bruises along his face. His sensei looked most displeased. Motoko rested her kendo stick on her shoulder. "You slacked off. Starting tomorrow, I'm doubling our sessions." Her apprentice groaned, hitting the back of his head against the floor several times in shame.

* * *

Next chapter- Kitsune takes Soma drinking, hilarity ensues. 

Read and review…


	10. Happy Hour with You

Disclaimer: Your know the drill. I don't own anything.

* * *

Many of you are wondering why I do this. I do this for those who felt sad after Love Hina ended. I thought, why not tell the story again through the eyes of a normal person? But then again, being normal sucks. So I poured on the anime references, the violence, and another storyline. Also, I still have to play by Akamatsu's rules meaning I cant make a character better or worse than the protagonist. While Soma is liked by everyone (save Motoko of course), he still gets the crap beaten out of him (by Motoko of course). I don't want any complaints about him being "perfect."

On another note, I spell her name "Suu" out of habit.

"Later Soma-kun!" Chiyo-chan bid him farewell as he walks down the pathway back home with the sun setting behind him in an warm orange glow. He refused to ride the trolley to school on account of he thought that he needed the exercise. Arriving at the doorstep, he picks up his shoes off the floor as usual. As he looks up, his eyes met with Konno Mitsune.

"Hey there."

**_Chapter 9 – "Happy Hour with You"_**

"Hey Kitsune. You want something?" he asks.

"I've been thinkin' about you. It's about time you had yourself a drink with me."

"But I'm under-aged."

She grins, giving her signature glint as she wrapped her arm around Soma's neck. "Hey, you're never too young for yer' first drink."

"Fine. I'll go. What time?"

"Meet me round' seven o'clock. Dress casual, kid."

Before she could leave, Soma tugs her arm, "Kitsune-san, what's the occasion?"

She turns back around, "I know Keitaro has to study for some test that he'll fail anyway, Haruka doesn't like to go out, and pretty much everyone else cant go, thought I'd bring you along."

He repeated, "I'm under-age."

"So? You're a guy. Who knows, maybe you'll even out-drink me." She walked off to the kitchen to grab a snack while Soma walks up to his room. On the way, the smart-ass angel began to throw fits at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yells at him. Her keeper wipes the spit from his face and slips on his jacket, "Calm down. You said that I needed to spend some time with everyone. So that's what I'm doing."

She slaps him across the face leaving a red indent behind, "I said to spend time with them, not sleep with them! A child your age cant handle alcohol!" Soma retorted, "What's the worst that could happen? It's not like you or the chibi-chans will be affected."

"I'm worried more about you! Who knows what you'll do when you're drunk!" He passes by Kaolla's room. The clacking of a keyboard and unknown noises that sounded reminiscent of squealing pigs and screaming people.

To satisfy his curiosity he enters her room searching among the large bushes and vines, to a small wooden room filled computers and consoles ranging from an N64, Playstation, and a Sega Saturn. Among those was Kaolla Suu typing away at two computers, one using her hands and another using her feet. She donned a strange helmet that look similar to a Virtual Boy with no stand.

"What're you up to, Suu-chan?" the little genius raises her visor and cheerfully greeted her guest. "Heya Soma-kun! I'm making a game!" He scratches his head, "Bout' what?"

"Collecting stuff. I thought of it when I first came to Japan!"

"What're you calling it?"

"I dunno. I haven't thought about a name yet." Soma looked on one screen, showing a little green man pushing a big ball around. "Looks like he's bundling it all up."

She had an imaginary light bulb in her mind, "That's it! I know what I'll call it!" she cheered. She took a deep breath and exclaimed—

"I'll call it Katamari Damacy!"

"You think this'll catch on?" he asks.

"It'll be the next big game! You'll see!"

Soma laughed, "I dunno. I don't think it'll sell here. I mean who's going to buy it, Americans?" His words reeked of sarcasm "I gotta split. Lend me a copy once your done with it, okay?" he walks out, waving back as he exits the room. As Soma walks back into the hallway, he is greeted by Narusegawa who hands him a note.

"Here Soma-kun. The housemother said to give this to you." He takes the letter from her then bows respectfully "Thanks Naru-san." Opening the note it read,

_Soma,_

_Come to the café, and bring your gun._

He didn't understand why, but he decided to grab his Eagle and stuffing the barrel behind his shirt with the safety on running down the stairs so nobody would see. Upon entering the small establishment he drew the gun sweeping it across the small area.

Haruka looked up at him, tapping a finger against the counter. "Put that down. You'll hurt yourself." He looked to see that nothing was out of the ordinary. "Haruka-san. What'd you call me down for? And why bring my gun?"

She held out one hand, "Fork it over." Soma hesitantly hands her the Desert Eagle. "Don't get so nervous. I'm not going to kill you." The classic beauty places the gun under the counter. "This thing is way too big for you." He replies, "So you don't want me waving that thing around, huh?"

She places another gun on the counter, one that was a polished stainless gunmetal color, but much smaller in size. "Try this one." He picks it up, looking it over.

"You know how expensive Magnum bullets are?" she asked him. He looked up at her without reply, completely stumped.

"Why're you doing this?" he said, very surprised. She leaned back in the chair she sat in, "Consider that a gift."

Giving him a different firearm gave him a sense of trust; was there more to her than he thought? He didn't bother questioning it, deciding to just go with the flow of things. The blue angel then began to describe his new weapon.

_M1911A2. Seven plus one shots, forty-five caliber. Adopted by many different companies since World War One, this being the Colt Edition. Modifications include improvements to the slide, trigger, and feeding ramp._

"How do I know I wont shoot you and run—" he asked curiously.

In less than half a second a flash followed by a small muffled boom came as he said the last word. After a sharp ringing in his ears he looks to see his foster mother aiming his Desert Eagle at a forty-five degree angle inward with the barrel smoking, and along his left shoulder was a tear in the cloth of his shirt and an slim open wound with blood absorbing into the fabric.

In her hand was the Desert Eagle quickly fitted with a suppressor; the barrel giving off a trail of steam and a rank smell of gunpowder. "Whether or not you know, I'm watching you. I'm your mom, remember?"

She shooed him off with the wave of her wrist, "Go on. Kitsune doesn't like to wait." "How'd you—?" "She said she'd invite you. C'mere." He quivered as he approached her, very quickly she wrapped her arms around him.

Her adopted son felt flushed, gulping hard. He returns with a hug of his own only to get pushed back, "Hey, what's all this?" Her expression didn't change as she lets him go, "Don't get comfy. Just making sure you aren't scarred for life. Get going kiddo."

As he walked out, she leans back against the wall tilting her head down in thought, giving a sudden shudder.

Completely stunned, he hides the gun under his shirt. His heart rate had tripled in the last few seconds and was in shock of how quick it was. With that moment she could've killed him, at any time and he couldn't be prepared for it since the electric barrier only becomes active when he is alert. Pharsti had judged that Haruka was remarkably accurate seeing as how she hit just that slim part of his shoulder causing only a tiny slit of a cut. With a gun of that caliber a missed shot would've meant him losing a limb. It boggled the pair as to how she did something so skillful in such a small timeframe.

"Such marksmanship! Luckily she wasn't going to kill you." Pharsti quickly sealed up his wound. Soma manages to catch his breath, "Yeah…lucky me..."

He walks back to the main building meeting back with Naru who stops him.

"Is it true Soma-kun? You going to go drinking with Kitsune?" she asks him. He sighs, "Yes Naru-san. I am." She folds her arms eyeballing him. "A kid like you couldn't hold your liquor. What're you thinking?"

Pharsti smirks, "Even Narusegawa-san agrees with me." She mocks him, "What's the worst that can happen, huh?" She suddenly yelps as Soma pinches her right cheek and looks her in the face. His angel returns the favor by pinching his face twice as hard.

"I'll be fine Naru-san. You worry too much sometimes, aint healthy."

"If _you_ say so. But trust me. This isnt going to end well."

Soma gives her a hug, giving a small hop due to his short stature of being only four-nine. "No worries! If it makes you feel better, I'll try and bring her back sober." She cracks a smile, even though she knew that wasn't going to be possible. "Okay, thanks Soma-kun. You go have fun you hear?"

The time rolled, and after dinner Mitsune and Soma made for the bar "Fushiginaen". As they approach it, the bouncer stops them with one strong arm.

"Hey Kitsune, welcome back! Who's the kid?" asked the bouncer of wide eyes, muscular build, and a bald head. She pats Soma on the back, "It's the little guy I told you about! He's cool."

He gives a chuckle, "Heh, I'll let im' through this time. Just don't blame me if he pukes."

The bouncer lets them through the door. Inside was a dark setting with a drunken patron in a messy white tuxedo singing lousy karaoke on a lit multi colored dance floor while ambient techno plays, with others sitting at the bar drinking imported beer and smoking cheap cigarettes. Mitsune grabs a table and the two get seated.

"Ugh, it stinks in here." Soma covers his nose while fanning with his free hand. The foxy woman hails a waiter and orders two bottles. "You get used to it." Her guest repeats his question, "Seriously Kitsune, why invite me?"

She remained with her answer. "I told ya already. You weren't busy." He raised an eyebrow, "Don't give me any of that crap. I'm pretty sure Urashima-san drinks…a lot. I know everyone else couldn't come since they're either under aged or too lazy to come. And I fall under one of those. So why me?"

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off." She gives in and tells him. "I wanna get to know you. After all, Keitaro's usually with Naru "studying" and I cant ever Haruka to come with me."

_Wow, saved me the trouble of asking._ He thought as the opened bottles of beer were placed on the table. His chaperone nudges his bottle of Asahi towards him. "Drink up!"

He takes the bottle in hand, taking a big swig. Pharsti then groaned placing two fingers to the center of where her eyes meet, "Here comes the dopamine…"

"How is it?" she asks. A bitter taste lay in his mouth turning sweet, "Not bad." He takes an even bigger gulp than the first. The gulp slowly rose steadily into a chug as he downed the bottle then slamming it down on the table with a long exhalation. Mitsune bursts out laughing as she pats Soma on the back "Ha! That's what I'm talking about! How was it?" His face showed a small sign of blush, "Pretty good. Can I have another?" A slight laugh, "Sure. Kinda hoping you'd ask." She raises a hand to hail a waiter, "Hey waiter! Another round for my friend here!" He stood up from his chair, "Um, be right back. Gotta go piss." He walked off aimlessly to find the bathroom.

On the way he accidentally bumps into another bar patron. He apologizes with a quick I'm sorry and moves on. But before he makes another step, the patron grabs Soma by the arm.

"Hey pal, what's your—" He got a glimpse of him.

The person cracked a smile for him, "Soma. Funny running into you. What are you doing here, in a bar of all places?" Soma immediately recognized him. "Krueger-san!"

"How have you been Soma? I see your lady friend seems to be having a good time." He takes a sip of his beer. "Yeah. She dragged me along for the ride. But Krueger-san, did you follow me here?"

"Yes, I did." Andrew admitted. Soma asks, "Do you have another one of those needles?" His former caretaker shook his head, "No. You aren't ready just yet. I'm just checking on you." He then swaps dialogue, "_Would you mind speaking english? I don't want anyone to hear._"

Pharsti then announced, "Activating English Linguistics. Go on ahead, speak." The next words that came out of his mouth were in english, "_Huh? It sounds…fluent. How am I doing this? It feels like I'm still speaking Japanese._" She replied, "It came with the first set of nanomachines. The data was stored through each one, attaching to one of your nerves and sending electrical signals that stimulate certain parts of your brain, mainly the speech center. In turn; transferring data."

"_I could've really used this during english class. Why didn't you tell me?_" he asks in english. She gives him a smart assed remark, "You never asked."

Back to the real world, Soma accepted his terms of conversation. "_Okay. Whatever you say. What do you want to talk about?"_

"_I know you have some questions. I want you to go ahead and ask._"

"_Alright. Why me?_"

"_Well your father, Matsumura Ganjuro was a good man. Head of a major corporation that was a lead in the field of medicine. Your mother Matsumura Shizuna; a scientist who was on the verge of perfecting cloning. Unfortunately, the head of the Japan Self Defense Force Daisuke Hirogawa decided that he wanted that technology for his own purposes. But being the stubborn and proud woman she is, your mother refused multiple times until Hirogawa got fed up with it and had you and your father killed. As for your sister, we managed put her up for adoption as a last wish for your mother. After which she was forced to change the purpose of her research to create a weapon of war. She thought of recreating you as sort of an ironic revenge against him."_

"_As one whose watched over your family for some time, I was there when you were first born. Quite adorable you were. I'm sure Pharsti filled you in on the details concerning your reincarnation._"

"_She did. She said I was reconstructed with a strand of my DNA._"

"_Just a minute." He fishes out of his pocket what looks like a wireless earpiece with a microphone and a small monitor with a thin wire with a suction cup receptor on the end. He attaches it to one of Soma's temples, and adjusts the earpiece and speaks into it. "Pharsti. Hello?"_

She hears Andrew's voice, clearing her throat. "Krueger-san! Hello!" Pharsti waves to him.

"_So, you took the form of an angel? I was expecting more along the lines of a cricket or a fairy._" He laughs to himself. "_But you do look quite lovely."_

"Hey! It was Soma-kun's subconscious that made me this way! Perverted little brat." She turns around, folding her arms and ruffling her wings.

"_But anyway, you forgot to tell him?_"

Soma griped, _"Tell me about what?"_

"Heh, I guess I did. Let me explain it clearly." She took a deep breath and sharply exhales, "I never said that DNA was yours. That part of you belongs to your sister. You remember when I said you were burnt to a crisp? She couldn't get a blood sample from that. Thankfully she had a blood sample from your sister which she only changed one chromosome; I'm sure you can figure out which one."

"_I'm wasn't even myself to begin with?"_

"I'm sorry. I thought I shouldn't have told you. But that turned out to be inevitable."

He shrugs off the answer momentarily "_Another question. How old was I?_"

"_You were only just a little over a year old. Right now, this is what you would look like at thirteen."_

Soma turned to Pharsti, "_You said I was fifteen!" _She scratches the back of her head in embarrassment, "My mistake."

Andrew detaches the cup from Soma's head. "_Sorry you had to hear that._" The child raised an eyebrow, "_You followed me here, right_?" He chuckled, _"Well, I did say I was checking on you._"

He pointed the mouth of his bottle of Kirin toward Mitsune, "_You had better not keep your lady friend waiting. Awfully rude you know?_" Soma nods while still facing him, turning to go back to his chaperone.

"You drink like I do." She said "Guess it was a pretty good idea to bring you along." Soma wipes the stray liquid from his upper lip, "Thanks. This is actually pretty fun." He sits back down, "Uh, Kitsune. I got a confession."

"What? You're not a virgin?" she asks. He makes a slight awkward pause, "…I'm really thirteen." She rears back, "Really now? Even better. Least' you'll have bragging rights. If you want, as much as I hate to we'll stop." He tugs her arm, "No. Actually, I wanna keep going." With that notion, Kitsune hands him a bottle letting him clasp it in his hands. "Then drink up pal. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Draining another bottle, his manner of speech began to deteriorate even further. "So Kit-chan, you wanna get to know lil' ol' me? What's a pretty lady like you want with a runt like me?" She thought about mainly who his parents might be and if she could cash in if he was rich. But in this case she treated him a little different than Keitaro, still thinking he's just as perverted, but a little different none the less. "Whadya know about your folks?"

He slurred, "Why the hell does everyone ask me that? I don't know shit."

"Jus' between you and me, my parents weren't exactly mother and father of the year. Stuff got really hot and I decided that it was time that I left."

"What do you mean got hot?"

"None of yer business. Just letting you know some stuff bout' me since we'll be stuck for a while."

Eight bottles later, Soma was drunk off his ass with his face completely warm and his cheeks flushed red. Mitsune on the other hand was barely fazed. On their table were brown bottles strewn all about ranging from the first bottle of Asahi to bottles of Kirin, and toppled bottles of Sapporo.

"Wow…I can see seven a' you. I could get used to this!" Soma's accent was a complete slur. Kitsune giggles at him, still managing to keep her self control intact. "Nine bottles? Not bad for a little kid." Soma flailed his arms around trying to get his bearings with the room spinning around. In his confusion he hits somebody behind him.

The club patron was a large man, quite obese, bald, and wearing a black casual Giorgio Armani coat and black tinted sunglasses. He turns around to see Soma fall out of his seat. He patronizes him in a heavy accent, "Hey! Didn't yer mother ever teach you some manners, kid? This place is for adults." Kitsune got out of her chair and pounded one hand on her table, "Hey! Leave my kid alone!"

Her confronter raises an eyebrow and took off his glasses showing off some partially bloodshot eyes. He grins, "Well hello there, gorgeous. Must be my lucky night." He approaches her slowly, "Say beautiful, you wanna go for a dance? It's been a while since I've been with a real beaut' like you." She pushes him away before he gets too close, "No way pal. Takes a lot more than a cheesy pickup line to get me." He extended a hand, "Oh don't be like that. I'm really nice once you get to know me." The larger person makes an attempt to hold her shoulder. Kitsune returns his ultimatum with a powerful slap to the side of his face. "Ah! You bitch! Since you aint going quietly, you'll just be coming with me for the night. Boys!" He barks out, with several other people standing up, laughing as the grabbed Mitsune forcefully by the arms. Two of them drag her away as she struggles to break free.

Pharsti manages to see her being taken away through Soma's blurred vision. She makes several attempts to try and convince him to start moving but to no avail. "Damn! It's no good. He's completely sauced!" She rubs her chin several times, then snaps her fingers in delight. Walking over to a fuse panel on the wall, the angel flips a switch and watches the fireworks fly.

Soma moans painfully on the floor, clutching his stomach while pressing his forehead to the floor to numb the pain of a forced hangover. He gets onto his hands and knees and with one big explosion vomits violently onto the floor. Shivering for a moment he slowly cocks his head up to see a now clear image of his foxy friend being carried off.

Through the alcohol he manages to let off a yell "Kitsune!" the minor struggled to his feet little by little and wiping the brown remains off his lips. Mitsune constantly grunted as she tires to get free looking over to Soma for some sort of support. The flunkies boss took notice, tilting his glasses to examine the struggling Soma. "Kill the kid. Make sure you don't make a mess too." Immediately Pharsti snaps to attention, "Heads up!"

Seven men on the dance floor and at the bar dressed in cheap suits and ragged street clothes crack their knuckles and gave mischievous laughs. Now fully aware, Soma threw his hands up and began to go through his options. He could either use the forty five and get himself arrested from the video cameras around the room seeing as he couldn't destroy the evidence in time to catch up with Kitsune, or he could let them throw the first punch and just fight back with his bare hands. But he knew that if he did that, Motoko-sensei would completely kill him for wasting his training on drunks. In this case he had no other choice but to beat the daylights out of them and let it be a case of self defense.

They surrounded him, the karaoke singer throwing the first right hook. Soma weaves left to avoid it and heel kicks him in the back of the right kneecap to send him down on one knee followed by a clenched backhand to the back of his neck smacking the victim unconscious. Two more followed up, rushing him in full force. One tries to use a jump kick hoping to knock him off balance, only to get thrown to the floor via a right thrust kick to the chest. In the same second the other opponent closes in on the kid. Soma springs off the first guy to launch another kick with the same foot pivoting his left foot to go into a spin kick that lands on his victims face. The other four blocked the double door exit ready to stop him from getting out or at least slow him down. One attempts a clothesline, resulting in the child ducking under and working the man's abdomen with two hooks and a powerful front kick that slams into the soft organs between the adult's legs causing him to bend down to meet a crushing uppercut to the chin that crushes several teeth. Soma kicks him into another person, bowling him over as he leaps up and pounces onto the second persons head. The third and fourth combatants raise their arms up together to form a guard. From kicking off flunky number two's head into a springboard it chains into him clenching his fist for his move given to him by Narusegawa.

"Naru Punch!" with the powerful blow connecting to the arms of target number four, the shockwave created by the impact blew him back into the doors that flew into the street along the pavement. It happened so quickly that number three had no time to react and couldn't see through the dust created by the wood chips that blew off the hinges. The sting of dry eyes was replaced by the cracking of two ribs as Soma delivers a back kick that shatters several sections of the targets spine along with the two ribs that scraped the left lung. He collapses to the floor along with his other party friends. Soma wasted no time in getting outside to see Kitsune getting stuffed into the passenger side of a black limousine with the engine roaring. Before he could move, the limo begins to pull away.

Pharsti assessed for him, "Find some wheels."

Soma franticly looked around for a cab, but to no avail. Not even any carelessly with the keys in the ignition. Suddenly a green Kawasaki Ninja pulls up, the rider pulling off his helmet with a stoned look in his eyes. "Hey kid. Could you park my bike?" Soma grinned, "Sure."

He hops onto it, steals the biker helmet and revs up the accelerator. He soon roars off into the night, the tail light leaving a faint trail before dissipating. The previous rider waves his arms, running futilely after him.

"Listen beautiful. One night with me and you'll learn to like me." Their boss cradled her chin with the aft part of his pointing finger and thumb. Mitsune gives him a hard slap to the cheek, "Feisty. I like that." She grits her teeth, "You bastard!" She attempts to tackle him to knock him out. Before she could get close enough, her face was met with thirty eight revolver. Mitsune's pulse rapidly increased as she stared down the barrel not making a move. "Now sweetheart, wouldn't wanna damage the merchandise."

His angel yelled at him, "Punch it!" commanding Soma to twist the accelerator harder. He weaves between oncoming cars to spot the limousine.

Back in the limo, the driver looked in the side mirror to see Soma's bike coming ever closer to them. "Boss, it's the kid from the club." "What the hell? Those losers couldn't get rid of one kid? Lose im'!"

The driver jumps on the gas pedal and runs a red light. The longer vehicle plows through the traffic ignoring the other drivers on the road. The boss flips open a cell phone and hit two and enter for a speed dial number. After a brief dial tone, he is greeted by a greasy voice on the receiving end "Yeah?" "I'm being followed by a kid on a motorbike on Yamamoto street and he's really starting to piss me off. I want you and your boys to smoke him." "It's a kid. How much trouble can he be?"

The receiver was in his red Lancer Evolution Three, his hair a mess and his clothes having stains of past Yoshinoya Beef Bowl stains all over his shirt. He turns the ignition; other cars behind him following his lead. The car pulls from the curb and the others pull out in single file.

Soma slowly closes in on the limo, drawing his forty five. Taking aim for the tires, the recticle locks on the intended target. But before he could squeeze the trigger, a bullet whizzes past his ear. Booting up his barrier, he looks back to see several cars shooting at him from their side windows. He fumed to himself for getting careless. Reluctantly Soma lets the limo get ahead while he deals with the cars behind him.

His pursuers consisted of three cars, the Lancer, a Nissan Skyline, and a Mazda RX-Eight each with one driver. Each of them armed with cheap Glock Nineteen handguns more than likely either bought off E-bay or illegally imported. With twenty plus one shots, they wasted dozens of shots like a kid with a bag of pixie sticks.

"We have thirty nine shots. More than enough for three people" Pharsti analyzed. He aims backwards making sure he's in a cleared lane. Slowly the three lackeys closed in, their pedals almost glued to the floor boards. Their one hundred sixty five MPH easily outclasses Soma's stolen cycle which was now at its peak of only one hundred forty MPH. Deciding to accept the inevitable Pharsti issued out another order, "Hit the brake!"

Her master does what he's told and slams his left hand on the brake lever. At a breakneck speed the driver of the RX-Eight gets a face full of rubber as Soma's sneaker slams into his targets face, snapping his neck and forcing the lifeless limbs to drag the wheel to the right, hitting a parked car and exploding promptly in a arch of orange flame. Quickly re-clenching the accelerator, Soma manages to get along behind the Skyline on the drivers side. Delivering two quick shot to the back of the head, the car rapidly decelerates slowing to a near halt with the child swerving out of the way as he tries to ignore the Lancer in an attempt to catch up with the limo. Bullets splashed across his shield, slowly draining the resistance between him and a bad case of lead poisoning.

Although the limo was farther ahead, it was only going at a steady fifty miles an hour. Kitsune kept looking in the drivers rear view mirror in hopes of seeing her drinking partner. Her hopes answered as she kept silent about his approach.

"There they are!" Pharsti exclaimed. "Wait. Look closely, that man has a gun! That scraps negotiation." Soma kept throttling left and right in an attempt to save some of his shielding from being wasted, "What should I do then?" A bullet knocks out the tail light, shattering the red plastic pieces all over the asphalt. He fires back hastily, with the shots digging into the metal of the Lancer's frame and ricocheting off the windshield. _Damn, reinforced glass._

"First focus on getting rid of this guy!" she advised him. Taking a right turn at a fork in the road the terrain became very bumpy, with construction workers strewn all over an unfinished piece of road into a office building construction site. Along came several giant pipes being used for sewage.

Soma gave off a scared yell, "Wah!" He ducks his head down and traveled down the pipe as it rose into the air. The Lancer quickly slams on his emergency brake, smashing the front frame against the edge of the pipe. Looking at the pipe rising up he complains, "What a waste of time. The runt was only gonna kill himself."

Meanwhile the Kawasaki shoots out the other end of the pipe like falling star. Screaming as he kept falling, the boy looked down to see an incomplete skeleton of a four story office building. The rear tire lands on one of the fourth floor beams in a wheelie, with gravity dragging him down faster than the Wachowsky brothers' credibility. With the rear wheel still accelerating, the force pushes him to the third floor to land on the front wheel forcing him to spin the steering column around counter clockwise pivoting him around in reverse with the weight of the back flinging him off the floor onto a second floor beam landing shooting off the rear wheel and landing with a huge thud on the ground level. A few moments and the construction site was behind him.

"What the hell just happened?" Soma shook his head as he bobs past several more cars back on the road. Along a four way intersection the limousine zooms by from the right, ignoring yet another stoplight. After breathing deeply he turns left sharply leaning down to max out the turn as the wind sharply cut his face.

The Ninja pulls up closer to the back of the limo at around ten feet. The boy's strategy was simple, shoot the tires and hoist her from the wreckage. But the boy's problem was the last part.

"Daimyo, please reconsider! The overall weight, and velocity of the vehicle lead up to a ninety five point nine-nine-nine percent probability of at least a five car pile-up." Pharsti pleaded him to avoid using his gun in heavy traffic.

"Could you think up a plan for me?" he asks. She rubs her chin, listing what was on him. "The good news is that we have more than enough speed to catch up." A slight pause follows a sigh, "The bad news is that this motorcycle is running out of fuel. The chance is high that we will slowly decelerate soon." The swordsman digs his fingernails into the handlebars out of frustration. "Damnit, think! What can I do!" A small clanking against the metal frame, it was low and constant and quickly drove Soma insane.

"Pharsti what's in my right jacket pocket right now? I cant check." His order came through a set of teeth grinding against eachother. Pharsti runs a quick check on him, feeling the side pocket. "You're still carrying that thing?" He asks quickly "What thing?"

She revealed what was in his pocket, getting Soma thinking. More construction and a split road got him an idea. As soon as she fathoms what he had thinking, she started to protest.

"Are you crazy? You'll get us both killed!" she shook him violently. He licks his overly chapped lips, "All or nothing. After all, I'm running out of gas here."

A right turn drops him out of Mitsune's sight. The boss laughed to himself, "Guess your friend decided you weren't worth it. More for me." A nervous sweat trickled down her face, "Shit."

Leaning forward to help with the aerodynamics, Soma jetted down the current street at full speed, looking straight ahead at a roadblock made of concrete that was about three feet high. Looking to his left, he saw the limo slowly approaching the next intersection. Just as the limo pulls up around the roadblock he slams the bike head first into the concrete, catapulting him straight off the bike at sixty miles per hour and crashing through the rear window of his target. In a flash, he grabs Kitsune, crashes out the other window and skids on his back across the pavement being protected by his jacket which gained a massive tear. Three seconds after they exit the limo it explodes in a fiery explosion that causes other cars to stomp on their brakes like scared old grandmas.

Slowly getting off the ground, Mitsune dusts herself off and helps Soma to his feet. His back was bleeding through the jacket and shirt, but he shrugs off the pain. "Soma-kun… How'd you—?" Her words were broken up by surprise. He interrupts, "Could we go home and talk about it?" The two limped away from the scene to find a trolley.

Back at Hinata-sou, the pair walked as casual as possible up the steps without saying a word. Kitsune breaks the silence by forcefully grabbing his left arm and asking him again. "Hey! You didn't answer my question. How'd the limo blow up?"

Her little drinking partner turns to her and holds out his right hand and spreads his fingers to reveal what looked like an incredibly gaudy looking ring that hung around it with another smaller ring that jangled a small thin piece of metal.

_Flashback…_

"Was it really necessary to take things from that sentry? After all, you're just one person. That fragmentation grenade wont do you much good.

-----------

"This is a pin for a grenade." He chuckles as he tosses it out to the side. Mitsune freaks out, "What! Where the hell did you get a grenade?" Before he opens his mouth, she cuts him off "Wait, on second thought I don't wanna know." Taking off his jacket and folding it neatly tucking under his left arm. "Sorry about tonight Kit-chan. Guess we wont be going out again."

He bows politely and made for the door. At the last step, she stops him again. "Maybe not. But I could let ya try some of my personal stash."

In Mitsune's room, the two sat across from eachother drinking imported scotch.

"Why the drink? I almost killed you with what I did." Soma took another sip. His host pours another round into her clear cup. "We never finished drinking. After all, you barfed back there if I remember."

The two down their brown liquids and slam their glasses down on the table at the same time with a content sigh. Soma stood up to leave and stretched his arms out. Taking a step forward, the alcohol set in and makes him trip onto the foxy Mitsune.

The two looked at eachother with dilated pupils and blushed cheeks. The child felt drawn to her beautiful eyes as he leaned in ever closer to her pale lips. Just when it seemed close he received a different surprise.

Before he got his prize he gets greeted with a pair of knuckles rubbing vigorously against his cranium. "Heh, maybe when you're older kiddo. Get some sleep." She helps him to his feet afterwards sitting back in her chair.

After drowsily exiting he looks forward and ends up stumbling through the hallway. Turning the corner Soma's muscles began to turn to mush. He collapses again, only to have his fall broken.

A warm feeling overcame him, as if he was laying down on his futon again. His cushioning was soft, and remarkably comfortable to the point he gave it a nuzzle. "Mm, soft…" the child said through the scotch. He looks up to see the smoke coming out of Narusegawa's ears.

"You jerk!" a Smash Brothers-esque blow knocks him into the nearby wall denting it letting him fall onto his face. Just coming up the stairwell, Keitaro looks down at the now unconscious child. "Man, usually it's me that's on the floor…and bleeding."

With the roll of the eyes and a groan, Pharsti slaps her own forehead. "She was right. This really didn't end well…"

* * *

Reviews are welcome…

Next Chapter- More training with Motoko-chan…and make up.


	11. Newfound Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just a computer and a head full of ideas.

I know, Motoko only spent three days at Kendo camp. Don't bite my head off. Even if I am retelling the story I'm not going over every excruciating detail.

Yes, Soma is a thirteen year old that barely makes it under five feet. I understand I haven't talked about him much even though I'm just adding another storyline to the series.

Also, I know I promised Motoko in a miniskirt. I forgot that comes later.

I do want reviews. After all, I want to know that some of you out there really are reading.

* * *

_A few months later…_

On the third floor, Soma walked casually down the hallway to Naru's room. It was already near the end of the year and everyone knew what that meant—Christmas—the one day of the year where everyone got to stay home and decorate their homes with quirky ornaments and trade gifts with their loved ones. The child considered this is first official Christmas, never having shared one with his friends much less his parents. He grinned with anticipation at the festivities and readied his wallet for getting presents for everyone.

"I'm gonna have a hard time finding gifts for everyone. Any ideas, Pharsti?"

"Well, Shinobu looks like she could want a new dress. But that Kaolla Suu girl has me stumped."

He stops in front of Naru's door, his hand almost touching the wooden door. Before he can knock he hears—

"Naru I forgot to return your…"

"?"

_BAM!_

"Now I know you're doing it on purpose, pervert!"

Soma retracts his hand, looking towards the stairs. "Maybe later."

_**Chapter 10 – "Newfound Resolve"**_

After a bag of cotton balls and a bottle of rubbing alcohol, Keitaro was forced to fix the hole separating his room from Naru's. Letting himself in he takes a moment to pat himself on the back about that last few months.

_Come to think of it, I've been really lucky! I've managed to get friendly with Naru and the girls, and my grades even improved. Maybe Tokyo U isnt a dream…_

His hand was leaning against a bookcase that avalanches him in reference material. Stumbling backwards he spots one book that peaked his interest. "Diary:1998" in an attempt to put it back, it slips onto her desk and opens up to a page with the words _15 years ago…_

_Fifteen years ago… that's!..._

He read on, looking through the entry to the line "_the reason I'm shooting for Tokyo U is because 15 years ago…" _

_It cant be! Could she…_

Before he could finish the thought, the sliding of a door behind him startles him. "What do you think you're doing?" He stammered on as Naru stared at him twitching in panic "I was just…well…and the shelf—". She shoos him out of her room with a shove. "Just get out!" Unfortunately he falls through the same hole he intended to fix, cutting his leg in the process.

Soma had already rushed downstairs and was standing at Keitaro's door knocking. Deciding not to wait, he lets himself in with ointment and bandages in hand. He shook his head as he bent down to apply first aid.

_Keitaro Urashima. Twenty years old. A two year ronin who agreed to a promise a girl from his past fifteen years ago that he would go to Tokyo University with her and live happily-ever-after. But with poor athleticism, his tendency for accidents, a perverted nature, and a nasty case of bad luck he's had little to no progress. He has had no true experience with any other girl, often shunned out on Valentines Day being force to make his own sweets among other self deluding acts. After years of one failure after another, he feels as though his luck had turned around once he inherited the Hinata-onsen._

_Soma Matsumura. Thirteen years old. A mysterious little post pubescent who lost his family and his own life at an early age to a high ranking Japan Self Defense Force official. His mother reincarnated him through bio-engineering, forced to alter his genetic structure making him into a murderer. Gifted with immense physical knack, and a vivacious conscience he searches tirelessly for the whereabouts of his family. In the process he was adopted by Haruka Urashima who allowed him to keep his maiden name._

What do these two have in common? They're both living under the same roof, surrounded by beautiful women, destined for greatness.

"Sempai, you gotta stop pissing her off."

Keitaro winced as the ointment was applied, "Easier said than done."

Ten minutes later, Soma was outside helping the ladies decorate the tree. He places on several bulbs along the bottom of the tree and turns to Mitsune, "What was that phone call earlier about?"

She didn't bother looking back, "That was Keitaro's mom. He made a deal that if he fails, he comes back home to mama." Soma defended Keitaro "Well, he's got a pretty good chance. I mean, he's being taught by the smartest girl in Japan. What could go wrong?"

He had no idea.

The next day, Keitaro and Naru were off to take their mock exams. The crew of the Hinata onsen gave them the good luck cheers they needed.

Motoko, Suu, and Soma clacked pieces of flint together in unison. "Behold! A warriors mercy" said Motoko. Keitaro wondered, "Um…thanks?"

The two college bound students headed for the center to take their test. The ronin's friends Shirai and Haitani met up with him, to catch up for old times sake.

"You've gotten better, haven't you Keitaro?" asked Shirai. He shrugs, "Yeah. I guess so." Haitani brought up, "But don't you think it's a little too late?" This bothered Keitaro who didn't notice that the teacher told them to take their seats.

He had gone through many a cram session, cramming night after night of staring into his workbooks with things looking grim. The pages were worn down and covered in pink eraser shavings and faded from lead stains. Although his grades have gotten better, it hasn't been by much. His anxiety cluttered his mind and obscured his thinking.

Every so often, Keitaro looked up at Naru who avoided his glance although she looked directly at him. A scowl painted her face as she worked on her test. _I guess she really is pissed at me._ _Better apologize when I get back._ His thoughts drifted, _Could you really be that same girl from fifteen years ago? Impossible…No time to think, I have to finish this exam._

The clock rolled on, and the students completed their tests to the best of their ability. Time would torture them with anticipation as they waited for their results.

_Two weeks later…_

Keitaro rushed down the street holding a small rectangular box.

"Damnit! Naru hasn't spoken to me in two weeks! Maybe this'll cheer her up!"

He hoped for the response that didn't include a punch to the face. Along the way he runs into Kitsune who appeared to be window shopping.

"Kitsune! What're you doing here?" he asks as she was staring at a coat in a winter coat shop. "Oh hey! Better hurry back. Everybody's waiting for ya. Don't forget that today they show the results of the mock exam." He shook his head, waving back at her a thank you as he headed off to get his results.

Nervously, he takes the slip of paper handed to him and his hands shook violently in suspense. As it folded out the text stuck out in bold black ink.

**_School of Choice _**

_**Tokyo University Lib I0**_

_**Chance of Passing**_

_**0**_

_**Notes**_

_**You may wish to change your desired school. You did not pass. Your efforts are futile.**_

He was on the verge of a cardiac arrest. Standing there completely shocked, Shirai and Haitani looked over at him wondering what was wrong.

_No…I guess this means I have to leave Hinata-sou… Goodbye everyone. I doubt we'll ever meet again._

His rationality kicked in to make a discovery. "Crap! I left everything back in my room! I'll have to go back without them seeing me." His shame clouded his judgment. He returns to the dorm just outside the front entrance near the windows.

"Where the heck is Keitaro? I told him to come early. Hope nothing happened to him. "

_Kitsune's worried about me?_

"Then again, he must've failed and he's too ashamed to show himself!" She didn't know how right she was.

Back inside, the girls plus Soma continued to party on into the night. Several dozen complaints arose as they made some requests.

"We're out of food." "And drinks!" Little Shinobu offered to head to the kitchen to fetch more snacks for their celebration. As she cheerfully walked to the kitchen she spots a masked man sneaking around who is just as surprised as she was. Shinobu screams out in terror, running back to the others for support.

"A robber!" The masked man ran like hell up the stairs up several flights. Motoko manages to cut him off along one of the railings.

"A thief here on Christmas? Truly unforgivable. Prepare to die, knave!" with one swing of Shisui she manages to tear off a portion of the floor and part out the railing. The man narrowly avoids the attack by a few inches as he quickly looked for a means of escape.

"I cant let them catch me! I cant face them!" he said to himself as he ran. Soma was right behind him, Saiketsu at the ready. "Asshole, get back here!" As he draws it out for an attack, the scared thief jettisons a book to try and slow him down. The male swordsman cuts through the study material; his sword falls short of reaching him. Another upward slash shatters a section of the wall splintering everywhere.

He manages to gain some speed through turning a corner, rubbing the back of his neck. "Phew, I think I lost em'." He looked behind him to check if anyone else followed. Looking back ahead he sees Narusegawa standing with her arms folded in defiance. Out of pure instinct he leaps over the rail and continues running along a set of roof tiles down below.

Everyone looked at the guy run off into the night. "Man! He got away!" "Not bad, that one."

Naru looks down and notices a piece of paper on the floor. She looks it over and announces—

"That was Urashima Keitaro." She hold out a slip of paper from off the floor. "Take a look at this." The other tenants gazed at the shocking site. Each of them giving an opinion, "Wow, zero percent?" "What does futile mean?" "So that's why he hasn't shown up."

"We have to go look for him!" Shinobu demanded. She started to run for the entrance. Naru heartlessly replied "Just let him go. After all, it's only one month until the center test." Kitsune adds, "Yeah. He does have a zero percent chance." Motoko also added, "Indeed. Bringing him back would be like rubbing salt in his wound."

"Leave him, If we drag him back here it'd just be the same story all over again! It'd just be best to help him give up."

Without their notice Pharsti added her own commentary, "No need to be such a bitch, Narusegawa-san."

Haruka decided to grace them with her presence known with a piece of advice. "Weren't you just like him at one point, struggling with your studies? Don't you feel that if you let him leave, it'll leave a bad taste in your mouth?"

Kitsune grins, "He may be a perverted little rat, but he's still our landlord." she spies something else on the floor, the rectangular box Keitaro had bought earlier. "He dropped this too. Looks like it's for you, Naru." She takes it, looking at the card that read "_to Naru"_. She flips the card revealing a short note. "_I'm sorry._"

Out of kindness Soma clasps his hand around Shinobu's. "C'mon Shinobu. I'll help you look. Anyone else coming?" The harem joined Shinobu to look for their favorite two year ronin.

They searched high across rooftops and low in the alleyways hoping he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. They called his name everywhere in public parks, around food carts, and in public restrooms. Soma began to fear for the worst.

"I hope he hasn't caught hypothermia or anything." This made Shinobu freak out, "Auu! Don't say that!" He rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry." Kitsune adds some of her own analysis. "Well, he couldn't have gotten that far. Besides, I got an idea where he is." The search party follows Kitsune's lead.

Meanwhile, Keitaro was sitting in the snow staring confidently at Tokyo University with his hand clutched as if to take a piece of it. He grinned happily with a new passion, standing up to dust himself off.

_I wont give up! Screw that test, I've got to keep my promise._

The rest of the Hinata harem plus Soma catches up with the pair after their snow fight. A bevy of streamers and explosions littered the air as they cheered their Merry Christmas'. They draw out many party arrangements, ranging from food to Christmas lights.

Keitaro gives a sigh of relief as he was greeted by everyone. "Hey Keitaro! Almost thought we wouldn't see you again! Listen pal, you might suck ass at academics, but you're still our landlord damnit."

He smiles tenderly almost beginning to cry, "Thanks…" he was then hit in the face with a snowball. A massive snowball fight broke out among the thirteen year old girls, Kitsune, and Keitaro.

Soma stood together with his foster mother and Naru looking up at the structure that was Tokyo University.

"So this is Tokyo U? This'd be my first time seeing it." Naru chuckles, "Yeah. Great isnt it? This is the most prestigious school in Japan." Haruka runs her fingers through Soma's thick hair, "You gonna start shooting too?"

"I guess so. Why not? Everyone else seems to be jumping the Tokyo U bandwagon."

"_What's this Soma-kun?_"

"_If I can get into Tokyo U, maybe mom will be proud of me._"

"_One step at a time, daimyo. Let's work on finding her first._"

"_It's been a few months since I came to Hinata-sou. Why wont she come to me?_"

"_She has her reasons._"

"_I've never felt her warmth, heard her voice, or had any fond memories of her. How do I know she's even real? Or even if you're real? _"

"_I'm real because I'm a part of you. Your inner voice. Your conscience. She is real because she is waiting. She waits patiently for your return to give you the life you never had._"

Soma looks around to everyone happily playing in the snow. "_Right now, they are my family._" He smiles as he turned to Haruka, "_This IS the life I never had._"

"Merry Christmas, mom" said Soma. Haruka lightly conks him over the head with one knuckle. "How many times have I told you, just call me Haruka-san."

C'mon people. Hits aren't cutting it. Drop me a review or two. I wanna hear y'alls voices. That way I know what you're thinking.

* * *

As a fellow author said, "Reviews are the seeds of inspiration." 


	12. Arbiter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ken Akamatsu does.

Reviewer mail-

"Jimmy Bonez- Thanks for the praises. Good to know there are some great dudes out there reading my story. I'll keep writing if you'll keep reading."

"de bombz- u want longer? U got it dude."

Goldamon X- Wait a bit longer. I got something big planned. I'm sure you wont be disappointed."

* * *

_"When he has quitted his body and the difference between virtue and vice is known he cannot approach God till the purging fire shall have cleansed the stains with which his soul was infested. That same fire in others will cancel the corruption of matter, and the propensity to evil."_

_Gregory of Nyssa_

Matsumura Shizuna lay on her stomach as she reads from her book. It was already the early evening outside of her apartment with the cool breezes of late March gently gliding through her open window. The room was dark with the exception of the sun's faint orange glow casting it's reach along her bedside. There comes a knock at the door; the female scientist bookmarks herreading and answers the door.

In her doorway stood a woman, brown hair tied in a bun, and wearing librarian glasses, with a very modest curved body in her early twenties. "Matsumura-sama, may I come in?"

Her name is Hayami Reiko. She is currently one of the members of the team responsible for Soma's rebirth. Several years younger than Shizuna, she also graduated tops in her class at theTokyo Universityin the field of technology. She is also responsible for the nanotechnology in her son's bloodstream.

"Good of you to stop by, Reiko-kun. What can I do for you?"

She invites her in, the two of them sitting down to a pot of piping hot tea.

"Thought you might want the company. How are things coming along?"

"I'm fine."

Reiko sighs, "Not this again. Matsumura-sama, please tell me if something is wrong." She takes a light sip, "After all, you're a terrible liar anyway."

Shizuna giggles, "Yes. Yes, you're right." The older woman places her cup on the coffee table. "It's about my little boy."

"Should've known. You're going to worry yourself some wrinkles. Remember, he managed to obliterate Kojiro without too much trouble and he's only getting stronger."

"But I'm worried about the next model he'll force me to use to retrieve him."

The younger woman thought for a minute. "You mean the Ohiko model? But he's an incomplete version; and he's really nothing more than just a scrapped design."

"Remember, I was forced to erase his entire combat repertoire. He may not even be as developed as the second try."

"The next driver we give him will guarantee his survival." She offers her a biscuit, "The old man cant afford to waste another couple million making another clone. Plus he doesn't have the support of the SDF from his current position. Your little boy will only have to worry about the Ohiko model."

Shizuna manages to crack a smile. "Maybe you're right. I should really consider the fact that Pharsti is watching over him."

"Don't worry. You made him, you should know better than anyone else he's your masterpiece."

This infuriated her. Shizuna slaps her co-worker across the face leaving a swelling mark, "Don't you dare refer to him as some kind of a wind-up toy! He's my son, you understand?" She was in permanent denial. All she ever thought about were the haunting screams of her son as was burnt alive. For four years, that kept her awake at night as she toiled endlessly assembling genes and being abused by the Murakumo corporation.

The younger woman understood what she had struck a chord. Rubbing her cheek, she apologized, "I should've known better. You're right." She got up off the floor, "I suppose I should be on my way for the night. Do try and get some rest, you hear?"

"Alright, if you insist." Reiko turns around and felt a hand on her left shoulder, "Listen I'm sorry for that outburst. I didn't really mean that."

"No, you wouldn't have done that if I didn't refer to your son as a plaything. I have to go, we have to wake up early." She let herself out of the room.

Shizuna sat down on her bed and fell back into it. She sighs in depression as she stared at the ceiling, "How are they treating you, Soma?"

_The morning of May 10th…_

The Tokyo U couple eagerly anticipated their results, confident in their work (At least the fairer half). In one hand Narusegawa Naru had blazed a trail through her exam, shading in letters with the greatest of ease and academic skills. In the other, Urashima Keitaro wore a hollowed expression of depression, barely finishing just as the instructor tells the students to hand in their forms.

Soma was sitting up against his folded up futon looking at a picture frame on his desk. In it was a picture of everyone wearing their new years kimonos. He had admired how much more Naru's kimono had stuck out more than everyone else's, just a bit more than Shinobu's. He winces as he bit into some leftover ValentinesTexas Hellfire Chili giri chocolate he had received from Suu. Groaning, remembering that he promised her that he'd eat it.

A knock on the door. "Soma? It's me."

"Come on in Shinobu-chan."

She let herself in, bearing lemonade. "I brought you something to drink."

He graciously takes a glass, "Thanks, Shino-chan." Taking a small sip, he relishes the sweetened taste. "Sempai still up there?"

"Yeah. He's been like that for a week now."

"You think Naru-san could've done something?"

"As much as I don't want to say it, yes."

Keitaro sat up on the roof, staring out into the ever brightening horizon. He was perched along the edge with his mouth agape with dirt and bird feces. What he was thinking was all a mystery to all but himself.

**_Chapter 11 – "Road to Recovery" (Part 1 - Arbiter)_**

_She wasn't the girl from my past… After all that's happened, we're nothing but total strangers…_

The two year ronin sulked for a few weeks after this realization. He had been on a wild goose chase the entire time. This caused his focus on his test to sink to rock bottom

Keitaro fell on his back, looking behind him to see Naru and a near point-blank panty shot. Normally he'd react with a couple of sputtered words before he kissed the sky, but today was different. He had to go see how terribly he had done on the Tokyo U entrance exam, _again_.

"Aren't you going to see your results?"

"What's the point? I failed."

She began to roll his limp body down the roof, letting gravity introduce his face to the ground.

Over at Tokyo University, the hundreds of students look at the giant board with the names of all the worthy students who gained the right to access the campus indefinitely. Many run away to commit seppuku while others raise their exam cards to the heavens in rejoice. The fate of these two was dependant on a giant piece of wood.

"Urashima…Urashima Keitaro…No, not here." Keitaro looked all over the board for his name, leaning up on his toes to get the best view possible. What he sees doesn't surprise him.

"_I failed…_"

Keitaro looked for Naru among the crowd to congratulate her, "Hey, Naru! Where are you? Great job on getting in!"

She had strayed from the crowd. Keitaro wondered what kind of a grin she wore as she nearly vanishes from sight.

Soon, night fell and she still walked the streets. Her study partner buys a can of coffee from a nearby vending machine offering it to her. Naru continues to ignore him as she wandered aimlessly through the night.

"C'mon! Are you upset I didn't pass? At least express your happiness."

"Keitaro, don't follow me."

"What? Naru, wait!"

Naru began to run away from him. She took him through several blocks sprinting at full speed bowling over one pedestrian and, managing to slow him down at a train station turnstile.

"Argh, who the hell was that?" said Soma as he picked himself off the ground. "That bitch made me drop my groceries."

"I think that "bitch" was Narusegawa-san. She ran down the stairs in a hurry. Don't just sit here, she might be in trouble!" Soma ran after the college student.

"I said don't follow me!"

"You don't have to act so high and mighty since you got in and I didn't!" she slowly began to pull away from him.

_We're just total strangers…but I don't want to just say goodbye!_

"Naru!"

Before he knew it the two had crashed into a new shipment of prize grabber toys. Finally he had a glance of Naru's face.

"Just…leave me alone."

"But Naru, I—" her face was red; cheeks pink and puffy.

"I… I didn't make it."

"What?"

She shakily got to her feet, staggering into a nearby bar. Keitaro struggled to stop her by grabbing one of her arms and yanking her away from the door. She throws him off and sat herself down, managing to order anddown several cups of warm booze. Keitaro did all that he could to calm her down.

"Why? Tell me why I couldn't pass!"

_What the hell is this? I mean, I failed too._

Naru began to order everything in the appetizers section. Taking a warm Namchu, shechugs the entire thing in one swing ala Adam Corolla/Jimmy Kimmel.

"For two years…for two long, tedious, mundane, arduous years I did nothing but study." She buried her head between her knees. "No social life, no parties, no school festivals, not even a boyfriend."

"Hey, if anyone should be crying, its me." He sighs, "I really did think you were that girl I made that promise to. But just before the test—"

"What the hell, are you blaming _me_ for _your_ stupid mistakes? I was just clarifying things. After all, the person I made a promise to is in a class all his own. A douchebag like you couldn't ever be in his league. Hell, you aren't even playing the same game."

"You busted your ass for a guy all this time? That's pathetic."

"You're one to talk, working to fulfill a promise to a girl you don't even remember! That's just dumb!"

The two began a massive binge drinking contest, downing warm beer after warm beer. With each passing swig, their insults cut deeper into their already bruised egos.

Outside, Soma was asking around to the whereabouts of his friend. He hears familiar yelling in one certain bar.

"Hey mister! You seen a pretty girl, long flowing autumn hair, nice rack?"

"Oh yeah! I seen one of them. Saw one just now, walkin' on inside."

"Thanks pal." He walks on his way. Before he could step inside, the bouncer stops him with one arm.

"Whoa kid, this is for adults only!"

"She's underage too!"

"No, she told me herself she's nineteen!" _What a dolt. Was he really this gullible?_

Thinking irrationally, he drew his gun and leaned in to hold the barrel against his victims throat. He threatens the bouncer by giving him instructions. "Bend down." The bouncer did as he was told, leaning over to just about Soma's height. "Good."

Soma then slams his fist into the taller man's skull knocking him out onto the pavement. He sticks his gun back into his inner coat pocket before he walks into the bar.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Pharsti.

"—I'm not the least bit surprised you couldn't pass that test! Even if you did manage to get in, I doubt that girl would ever want some piss poor piece of shit loser like you!" Naru nearly announced to the restaurant/bar patrons. Keitaro became increasingly infuriated.

"What about you? You burned your eyes out studying to the point where you gotta wear these big ol' coke-bottle and you still couldn't pass! If you ever got in, that guy you promised wouldn't even give you the time!"

Naru began to quiver, tears welled in her eyes as Keitaro hit her hard below the belt. She grips her bag and swung it with all she had. Soma took the bag to the face for Keitaro.

"Naru-san! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Soma, stay out of this!"

"I've never seen you so pathetic in my life!"

"What would some murderer understand about how I feel?"

A powerful slap was applied to her left cheek, knocking her to the floor. "Don't you ever say that again!" He continued his verbal assault.

"You failed once and you think it's all over? You told me that I shouldn't just lay down and die just because I don't succeed! At least Urashima-san had enough courage to try again! Even if he knew he didn't have a chance in hell!"

Keitaro calms down a bit, "Thanks Soma-kun. I really—"

Soma grabs the back of Keitaro's head by the hair, and drives his face through the table.

"You're no different! You mocked her about how hard she worked and shattered any dignity she had left!" He stands up from the mess he made. "You make me wanna fucking puke."

Soma walks over to Naru, who was sitting up still weeping softly. "Is everything you said a lie, Naru-san? Hypocrite."

He walks out of the restaurant with clenched fists. Back home, everyone waited for the return of the would-be college students. When Soma walked through the door, Haruka was on the couch watching the eleven o'clock news.

"Earlier tonight, there have been reported by several citizens that they have been severely beaten by a little boy. No one has any solid evidence other than the same alibi. More tomorrow at six."

Soma walks past his foster mother trying not to attract her attention. Before he could even touch one stair…

"Where have you been?"

"I got held up."

"What did I tell you about playing nice with the other kids?"

"They made fun of my mom."

"You're a sucky liar."

"Please. Not now. Can I just go to bed?"

She shows him mercy. "Fine. Go up to bed."

He did what he was told. After entering his room he collapses onto his unfolded futon face first. He sat motionless for a long period. That was broken by Motoko barging in for her usual scare-the-crap-out-of-Soma routine.

"Minaraikou!" she yelled as she ran into his room. She stopped short as she noticed he wasn't moving. Lifting up his body she sees a damp spot on his cloth.

"Strange…, Minaraikou why is…" she sees a very unwelcome sight. Soma's eyes were red and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Sensei…please…don't…"

"You're crying? Very un-masculine."

"Leave me alone, sensei. I'm not feeling very well..."

She suddenly lost heart in tearing him a new one. She sighs, "It's late. Perhaps I'll just continue in the morning. Get some sleep, minaraikou. I'm...not going to hold back next time." He wiped the tears from his face, "What the hell is wrong with me? They deserved it, right?"

_Meanwhile_…

At the train station, it was early morning. Keitaro stood at the Shinkansen platform waiting for the next train to arrive.

"_The next train to Osaka will be leaving on track fourteen_"

"I guess I should just go to some far away place…"

* * *

Next chapter-The KGB and Red Guard make a move. Keitaro and Naru eloped? Oh my… 

Give some shout outs. Keep reading, I keep writing. Peace.


	13. ContactCompatriot

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

EDIT: In my rush to get this chapter out, I forgot Soma isnt supposed to leave Kyoto. I'm sure some Japanese cartographers must be rolling in their graves right about now.

* * *

Soma sat in his seat on the Shinkansen with Saiketsu leaning against his right leg. On the fold out table, he looked down at a small piece of paper neatly written with a brief message. 

_Thirty minutes ago, Hinata-onsen_

Motoko was hard at work giving Soma his exercise. He tries his best to dodge out of the way of the kendo stick. His sensei slashes diagonally to the left with Soma shuffling backwards and returning with a downward hack that she sidesteps left, into a swipe going right. Her apprentice intercepts with a swipe of his own, locking their sticks together in unison. Improvising a counterattack, she pivots around causing him to lose his balance and connects a solid hit to his lower torso. She didn't bother holding back any bit of strength she would have used for a real opponent as Soma went sliding back several yards, still on his feet after the decisive strike.

"Shield endurance at seventy-three point three-three percent" said Pharsti. "It's good to see how much more powerful we made the shield. Normally, It would have already been depleted."

"Minaraikou, you're distracted. What's wrong?" asked Motoko.

"It's nothing, sensei." He lied "I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"About yesterday, what were you crying about?"

He snaps at her, "None of your business."

Motoko snarled at him, "Don't insult me with your stupid repartee! Fine then, keep it to yourself if it makes you satisfied. We will continue later." She takes her stick and leaves.

"You cant let that get in the way."

"I know, Pharsti, I know. I just cant help but feel bad." He walks down the staircase down to the first floor. Back on the ground level the phone in the lobby had rung and Suu picks it up. She recognized the voice on the receiver to be Naru and Kitsune knocks her into a wall as she snatched the phone.

"What? You're on the Shinkansen? Headed for Kyoto? You left without saying anything! Just' left us this crappy note!...Clear your head? Not to worry? Fine." Kitsune was about to hang up the phone up. Before she could, Soma grabs the phone.

"Naru-san!"

"Soma-kun? That you?"

"Yeah. Listen, I wanted to say I'm so—"

"Don't say it. I'm sorry about what I said. I guess I am a hypocrite."

"…I'm sorry, Naru-san." He unwillingly hangs up the phone.

Without their knowing, Suu and Shinobu had slipped out the door.

"This note came for you." Haruka does her usual routine of giving Soma his mail.

_Soma,_

_Come to the Kiyomizu temple in Kyoto, I need to speak with you._

_Andrew_

"Off again?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever. Don't forget to call. Stay over in Higashiyama. I have a friend there, she'll let you stay if I say so."

Outside he clicks the safety off on his handgun, and making sure it's loaded.

Back on the train, he folded up the note and stuffed it in his back pocket. Leaning his head back against the cushioning, he tries his best to close his eyes and go to sleep. On one of the monitors on the back of the seat in front of him played a commercial.

"_Here_ _at Murakumo we strive in new advancements in the field of medical science; Ranging from advanced radiology, expert doctors, and new forms of medicine. We continue to give the world only the best. Murakumo Corporation, the sky's the limit!"_

"Did you have to do that? You seemed no better than what either of them were doing to eachother."

"I looked up to them."

"You didn't need to slap Narusegawa."

"She called me a murderer and she made fun of Urashima-sempai."

"You also didn't need to slam Urashima's head into the table."

"He pushed Naru-san to the point where she cried."

"You insulted the both of them and stormed out in a huff."

"I was upset."

"You even cried when we got home."

"Seeing my role models wallowing their own angst is enough to make me cry." He sighs, "Damn, if it only had some Evanescence playing in the background I'd kill myself."

"I understand where you're coming from, but think about how they felt. They had their dreams shattered in front of them."

"Tell that to Keitaro-san. He had his dreams shattered three times already."

"I'm sorry for forcing you to feel that guilt. But all in all, you may actually have done the right thing."

"It doesn't really feel that way."

"Just hope they're safe. If we have time, we'll look for them."

**_Chapter 12 – "Road to Recovery" (Part 2 – Contact/Compatriot)_**

Keitaro stood in front of another print club booth by himself once again. He cheers happily as he collects it in his book. "Ah! I got another for my collection."

A few minutes later he sits at a local tea shop sipping some piping hot green tea. "Now that exams are over, I don't have to study." A small group of schoolgirls pass by him, Keitaro couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh to be back in school. Heh, I miss those days." In the crowd, he spots Naru looking around like a tourist.

"Damnit! Naru's here again! I gotta get outta here." He tries his best to sneak away.

At the Kyoto Shinkansen, Soma took the first steps off the train and had asked about the Kiyomizu temple. He hurries there after several dozen stops to ask for directions.

"So this is the stage of Kiyomizu. Theres no way someone can jump off this" said Keitaro as he peered over the side.

"I doubt anyone could jump off of this." Naru was nearby, coincidently. He freaks out again and runs away in a panic.

Over at the Tokyo Shinkansen, Suu and Shinobu boarded the next train to "Kyoto."

"Suu-chan, we'll need some more money when we get to Kyoto." Before she could go on, an announcement plays. "The train bound for Morioka is now departing." Their train shook and started to slide.

"Is Morioka different than Kyoto?"

"Auu!"

Back at the Kiyomizu stage, Soma wandered around looking for Andrew.

"Where did he say to meet? He just said here."

"While you're here, you might as well enjoy the view" Pharsti added.

He peers over the edge staring at the antlike people down below, "Whoa. It's so high up!"

"Yeah. It is."

"Ah! Where'd you come from?"

He turns to see Andrew next to him eating sweet multi colored dumplings from a wooden skewer. "It's been a bit, Soma."

"Andrew, where did you go?"

"Had some business to deal with." He hands him another red syringe. "But listen, it's about time I gave you another driver."

"What kind?"

"I'll let Pharsti show you. Right now I have to report back to Murakumo."

"The medical company?"

"Yes. You were created by Murakumo corp. Ask Pharsti after you install the driver." He walks into a crowd, disappearing as quickly as he had came.

Later that night the Tokyo U couple were busy enjoying a mixed bath. After dodging some perverted seniors, the two decided to retire for the night.

"Just one room?" the two said in unison.

The old woman innkeeper happily showed them the suite they stayed in. While it was a normal room, it had a grand spread of what's what and two comfortable futons with a small drawer of "extras".

"Just in case you'll be needing some, here are some necessities in case you'll be needing them." The old innkeeper giggled.

Keitaro freaks out, "What do you mean, necessities?"

After some misunderstandings, the two sat and served eachother some tea. Naru pours a small amount from the automated hot water pot and offers it to Keitaro.

"Here's your tea. Drink up."

Keitaro took a sip, "Man, I've got some weird luck. First we're on the same train, then the same tourist route, heck even the same hotel room. Maybe I have something tells me that I've got some unfinished business with you." He clasps Naru's hand. "Listen, we've done nothing but beat eachother up. We should really just try comforting eachother."

"You mean like licking each other's wounds? Good idea." She suddenly tackles him, loosening her night robe. "Oh Keitaro, lick my wounds! Lick them as much as you want!"

Of course being the pervert he was, he took it completely out of context and was incredibly turned on. He felt himself getting ever the horny as she leaned against him with only a skimpy robe separating him from ditching his virginity and gaining bragging rights. The heat was starting to build up as he didn't know what to do with his hands. Naru got up and gave him a weird look.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

Just then, Keitaro's nose began to spurt blood as he released all those thoughts.

"It's because you had all that food! Here, let me have a look." She looked over at his nose and had locked eyes with him. After a brief moment, he flailed his arms out of panic.

"Keitaro, could you…come here for a minute?" she asks. He looked to her with a curious look in his eyes.

_At the front desk…_

"Oh yes. I know of you. Welcome, Soma-kun. Haruka-san said she would compensate me for your stay."

Soma bows politely, "Thank you madam." He makes for the room she assigned him. On the way there, he sees a large crowd of people surrounding something.

"What's going on?" he asked. One lodger explains, "There's a big ping pong match going on. These guys look pissed!"

"Never really cared about ping pong." He shrugs and walks past the crowd to his room.

After entering his room he dressed himself into the night robe provided and nestled himself between the sheets.

"Pharsti, Andrew said you'd know what the next driver did."

"I would if you would just inject it."

He does so. Slowly pressing the plunger down, he slowly feels the tingling along his body as the last drop was inserted into him. He checks in with Pharsti to see the results.

She gives him a lowdown about his new ability. "Installation complete. Upgrade confirmed as Optical Magnifier. Using contractions of the upper face muscles, zoom can be achieved for optimized firearm accuracy."

"So, I can zoom in on stuff?"

"Yes. This might be useful for surveillance and reconnaissance."

He gets up off the floor and looks out of his window overseeing a small forest. "I'll give it a try. Face contractions, right?" Soma squints hard, suddenly feeling his field of vision rush forward almost as if he had ran a great deal. He gets a large close-up of a cicada along a tree branch, then rears back in surprise. "Wow, how much of a zoom was that?"

"That was about a five times magnification. Maybe with some work, I could improve upon that. But now isnt the time to be worrying; let's get some rest. We can start looking for Narusegawa and Urashima in the morning."

"Oh yeah. Andrew said you'd know about how I was made."

"To put it short, you were assembled by the Murakumo Corporation. While they are nothing more than just a medical company, they were forced by the Self Defense Force to develop a disposable soldier."

"Disposable!"

"Calm down. You actually think you're the disposable version? She made sure you were anything but disposable. Enough about this. Let's get some rest. I'll tell you more in the morning."

_Later that night…_

"So hot…" Naru said in her sleep. She was glazed in sweat as she tossed and turned on her futon.

"So hot…" Keitaro slaps himself out of a trance. He took notice and makes an attempt to pull her covers up so she wouldn't catch a cold. Instead she grabs his head as she talked in her sleep.

"Ahh!"

"You idiot… finish cleaning the bath…I hope we get into Tokyo U together…"

"_She's talking in her sleep?_"

This woke up Soma, who drowsily turned on his other side. He murmurs to himself, "Damnit, whoever those guys are I wish they'd learn to have quieter sex. Ngh…"

The next morning, Keitaro and Naru had gotten up early to go on the Kyoto Shinkansen.

"Hey Keitaro. About last night…" Naru started inquiring him.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Keitaro began to plead for his life.

"You pulled the covers over for me last night didn't you? Thanks."

Nearby, a train whizzed by carrying Suu and Shinobu. The two spied out of their windows as they see their sempais come and go. Shinobu cried out behind several layers of steel, "Sempai, come back!" The train had already left the station.

An hour later, they were on a ferry bound for the unknown.

"Ah! The breeze is great!" Naru's long hazel hair fluttered gently in the wind. Keitaro couldn't help but smile.

"_I seem to have fallen in love…_"

Naru commented as she let the wind caress her cheeks, "If I only had a boyfriend, this would be perfect!"

"A boyfriend?" Keitaro reared back.

"Why are you all red? Listen, I cant help but think you're getting the wrong idea. I mean after all that happened, and we made up and all, there is _nothing_ between us? Capice'?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But how do I say it…we…"

She jumps to a conclusion, "There was more to last night, wasn't there?" She chases him down.

"What the hell did I do now!"

"Shut up! I have to pummel you to make sure that there's no confusion between us! Now hold still damnit!"

Keitaro turns around to check his back, but without his knowing, he slams into another passenger knocking her down.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" asked Keitaro looking down.

But it was too late, blood fled from her lips as she lay as a cold carcass on the deck, her eyes empty of emotion. The couple panic and screamed in horror at the crime they have committed. Keitaro shakes her for a response, but to no avail. The woman's body lacked warmth, color, and even a pulse.

"Holy shit! You killed her!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"We have to get an ambulance!"

"But we're at sea!"

The two flailed around in their own panic as they scrambled for a solution. Without their knowing, the cold body rose from the ground.

"Oh! Good morning."

A few minutes later, in the lounge of the ship the three sat together conversing with one another. Their acquaintance was a beautiful woman, dressed in plaid, had hair of cocoa, eyes so pure, and her voluptuous figure made itself known even through the dress she wore.

The lovely woman introduces herself, "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Otohime Mutsumi, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"What was that all about, coming back to life all of a sudden."

"Oh that happens all the time. I'm anemic, so I'm really prone to fainting."

"You call not having a pulse fainting?" asked Naru.

Mutsumi reassured her, "It's not a problem. I feel much better now."

She then looks over at Keitaro, staring at him deeply in the eyes making him feel awkward.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" he asks. She cheerfully giggled, "Your face is so cute. Are you in middle school?" Keitaro twitches, "I'm twenty!"

She stands up from her seat and dusts herself off, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. But I must be on my way."

"Watch out!" cried Naru, warning her new acquaintance.

Mutsumi then smacks into a lucky raccoon statue, bowing politely to it before she trips over her own feet onto the floor again.

"What a weird girl." Said Keitaro, "She was really cute." Naru scowled at his expression of happiness.

"Get that stupid look off your face."

_Meanwhile, in Nara…_

"Mm! This is deelish! This is a cinnamon cookie, right?" said Suu, munching on something that resembled a biscuit.

In the background, Shinobu was under attack by deer which were angry for some apparent reason. "That's a deer cracker! Let them have it back!"

Suu giggles, "Heh heh, no way!"

_Back in Kyoto…_

Soma was in a phone booth, punching the last number in sequence of numbers. There comes a dial tone and a monotonous voice picks up.

"Hinata-onsen."

"Haruka-san! I've been looking all day and I cant find Naru-san or Urashima-sempai!"

"Oh, Soma-kun. Naru called earlier and said that they went west. They'll keep in touch. Just enjoy yourself for now."

"Thanks for the tip m…Haruka-san." He stops himself before making a mistake, then goes ahead and hangs up.

"_What now?_" asked Pharsti.

"We try out Kyoto's food."

Nearby, a tall blonde haired man in a tailored suit peered over at the phone booth. He touches something attached to his ear and whispers to nobody in particular. "Target sighted. Awaiting orders."

"Tail him. Continue until further notice."

"Understood. Vladamir out."

Back on the boat, Keitaro and Naru were once again arguing about their newfound friend Mutsumi.

"You must be thrilled our new friend said that you were cute." Naru groans.

"What's your deal? What's between her and I hasn't got much to do with you."

She blinks, "You're absolutely right." An awkward silence set in for what felt like an eternity.

Keitaro brings up another subject. "So Naru, about the guy you made a promise to."

"Where did that come from?"

"Was he your boyfriend?"

Naru shrugs as she fed herself more of the sundae on the table. "All I did was study, study, and study. I didn't have time for a boyfriend. He was just someone I admired."

"_So she was in love with him?_"

"What made you ask?" said Naru.

Keitaro stammers, "You see…I…um…you…I like…" Mutsumi passes by him carrying a steaming cup of green tea and several rolls. "…some sushi!" He did a bang up job of stalling. The struggling Keitaro tries again. "For some time now, I've…"

Mutsumi passes by holding a very large watermelon. "…been craving watermelon!"

"What are you telling me for?" asked Naru. "If you're still hungry, by all means, eat. I'm not going to stop you."

Keitaro tries one more time, "Naru, I think I'm in— "

Before he could finish, Mutsumi showered him in squid. "Ara, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Otohime-san from earlier, right?"

Keitaro spies a small letter sticking out of her travel pack labeled "Final Testament." Mutsumi hurries on her way as Keitaro drags Naru off into a private conversation. He explains to her his discovery.

"Suicide!"

"Why else would she write one?"

"Cant you see, she's depressed about not getting into Tokyo U!"

"What does that make us? _We_ didn't get in either."

The male ronin sweat dropped. "Oh yeah…"

"You're just jumping to conclusions. I'm sure that theres a logical explanation…for…this?"

They peered at the lonely Mutsumi, staring out into the night sky with a sojourn look on her face while standing against the railing of the ship. Suddenly, she shuts her eyes and her supple body falls over the side.

"NO!"

The two ronin rush to her aide, grabbing her legs before she could finish her decent into the water. They pull her in, panting after the brief aggravating incident.

A few moments later, their new friend reawakens. After dusting herself off, she looks over to Naru and Keitaro. "Oh my, did I pass out again?"

_Back with Motoko and Kitsune_…

A radish is split into seven even pieces in midair as they fell back down onto a plate neatly arranged. A crowd cheered in unison at such an amazing feat.

"And there you are! A perfect example of swordsmanship!" Kitsune directed the crowd toward the graceful Motoko.

"God, this is pathetic. Years of Kenjutsu and Kendo for what? Slicing radishes, that's what." Motoko gripes to herself. "Remind me why we're doing this."

Kitsune drew out her wallet revealing an empty fold of leather. "Well, we need money for the trip." (And she was mainly broke anyway)

_Several days later…_

The trio decided to travel together to continue their "trip of healing". Since they couldn't afford a boat, Mutsumi pulled out a life raft from nowhere and they decided to paddle out to one of the Okinawan islands to Mutsumi's home. Being the two idiots, Naru and Keitaro started an argument that made the boat spring a leak and they floated ashore to an uninhabited island.

Back in the mainland section, an announcement was sent across theeastern Kyotoarea.

"Attention, citizens of East Kyoto we have reason to believe there is a bomb somewhere in the vicinity. We advise you to evacuate until further developments."

The people of the Kyoto looked to any vehicle was available to leave the city.

"What the hell? Where are we going?" Soma had rode the bus to the outskirts of East Kyoto. He sees the rush of cars coming out of the city as he got off the bus, asking the a police officer directing traffic.

"Hey mister, what's going on?"

"Kid, get out of here. We're evacuating. There's a bomb threat in effect. Go to your mom or something."

"_Crap. Mom said to stay in Kyoto. Better let her know what's going on._"

Soma looks to a payphone nearby. Before he could insert a yen, the phone rings by itself. Being the good little boy that he is, he picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Soma, it's Andrew. Listen; if you're just learning, the east section of Kyoto has been evacuated for a bomb threat. I need you to meet me in front of the Mabuchi Laundromat."

"How? There's a cop directing traffic."

"Try a distraction." He hangs up.

Soma spots a gas station nearby, where people were beginning to line up to grab snacks as station hands asked how much and pumped away into their tanks. An empty Toyota Levin, with the window carelessly cracked halfway astray from the rest of the pack. Normally, that would signal the perfect robbery for a lucky carjacker. But in this instance, nobody had time to steal someone else's car. He casually walks over to it and ducks out of sight. Slipping under the car, he disconnects the fuel line and let gasoline freely flow out onto the ground. Quickly getting off the ground, he walks away, letting the liquid follow him. With a click of his M19 and a pull of the trigger the heat from the friction on the bullet sparks the petrol, making fire race across the concrete and climbing the dripping column of gas upward into the fuel tank. The energy in the tank becomes so great that the car is lifted up into the air with a pillar of orange flame with an ensemble of earsplitting noise. People shrieked in terror as they saw the charred car fall back down to earth; the police officer ran to the scene to provide assistance. Soma found that moment to blend into the confusion and slip past the roadblock into eastern Kyoto.

"_That was almost too easy._"

"_A little much?_" his conscience asks.

* * *

I apologize again for the long wait, but I thought I'd take my time with this one. The next chapter will be full of stuff to go wow after. I guarantee it.

Please, give me some shout outs, reviews, hits, anything. Keep talking, I keep writing. Peace.

Next chapter- Selling matches, Keitaro's first kiss, and a whole lot of broken bones. Farewell, Mutsumi-chan…


	14. Fight Your Own Battle!

Disclaimer: "I own none of the cast and crew, I am merely borrowing them for the sake of a retold story. Hope you're reading, Akamatsu. Make Negima longer than Love Hina."

GoldamonX – "Glad to see some people are paying attention to detail. I feel loved."

Now, ladies and gents. I hope this chapter will make up for most of the scenes that were advertised as "Action/Adventure". Now then, enjoy the show.

* * *

A five foot five boy with long white hair twirled a thin metal pole between his fingers, sticking it up straight after a few seconds of spinning. At the top of that rod was a pointed head; an arrowhead, at its base, grey tail wings. The owner of it smiled as he watched the light reflect from the metal tip of the arrow. 

Several soldiers with odd insignias on their arms whisper among themselves, observing the boy as he leans back against some cold, hard plating of a vehicle.

A chinese man asks, "Do we have to put our trust in a boy? I mean, he doesn't even use a gun. What could he be good for?"

"It's said he's a prototype for an economical soldier. A sniper at that."

"Economical isnt always better."

"It wont matter. Our target is just a kid. Once we finish the job, I'm going right home to my wife."

"Shen, think about boning your ball and chain after this."

A russian man stepped up to the conversation. "Doesn't anyone find it odd that they commissioned so many people, for one target? Is this kid so valuable that they send in Spetsnaz, AND the Red Guard?"

Shen replies, "We don't get paid to bitch. Let's do our deed for the day and move on."

One of the soldiers approaches the boy with his bow and arrow. "Hey, you going to stand there all day playing with that like some idiot or are you going to put some work in?" The boy kept silent, still playing with the arrow. His hair was a shoulder length coal black with his body a surprisingly a lightweight frame. He was dressed in the same bodily equipment as the Spetsnaz unit soldiers without the patch. His eyes were a piercing red, and his lips refused to give any other expression other than a scowl.

The solider was agitated, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"I have a name." The boy spoke up in an innocent sounding voice.

"I don't give a damn. You'll do what you're told. Now get off your lazy—!"

With a groan, the solider kept silent. He falls backwards onto his back showing off the arrow lodged into his skull. The others are scared stiff, trembling over their comrade's corpse. The boy looks over to the crowd of soldiers that were once whispering to one another.

"_My name is Matsumura Ohiko. Remember it._"

**_Chapter 13 – "Road to Recovery" (Part 3 – Fight Your Own Battle!)_**

A few minutes after we left our ronin trio, they had raft-wreaked onto a deserted isle…

"Wake up…wake up!"

Keitaro groggily wakes up from unconsciousness, to his surprise, Naru was wearing a two piece bikini.

She laughs, "We got lucky."

"_Yeah, REALLY lucky."_ The male ronin thought as he mentally drooled over her.

He gets up off the grainy sands to meet up with Mutsumi, whom was also splashing around in a large pool of warm water in a very conservative (yet still very form fitting) bathing suit.

"Urashima-san! Come in! The water is nice and warm, almost like a hot spring!"

Naru and Mutsumi continually splashed around in the water, enjoying themselves as Keitaro watched the two of them play.

"_Wow…I never knew Mutsumi had such a nice pair…and Naru, whoa! I've never seen her in a bikini before. She looks great!"_

_Meanwhile..._

His chest was burning from constant sprinting, looking around for the Mabuchi Laundromat. Walking past several dozen stores, and through a city park he completely forgets about the bomb threat.

"Daimyo, didn't they say there was a bomb threat in effect?"

"Andrew said to meet him first. I'll worry about it when the bomb goes off."

Pharsti sighs, "You're so hopeless. We had better hurry; after all, the sun is starting to set."

He strolls along until finally seeing a sign reading "Mabuchi Laundromat". Soma pounds on the front door, but to his avail it was locked. He steps back several feet and took a moment to breathe. With a big sprint he runs at full speed toward the metal double doors, charging at it with all the weight put into his shoulder.

"Soma-kun!"

"Huh?" _WHAM!_ He lost his concentration as he slammed face first into the door. "Argh…who're you?"

The voice stepped out from behind a corner, "It's me, Andrew."

"Next time, be a little faster with the introduction."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so rash. But now isnt the time to talk about that. I know that this threat is dangerous, but I can speak to you freely without anyone eavesdropping."

"Sure. But whatever it is, you'd better hurry."

"I do this so you keep your bearing. For now, I'm here to check if the nanotech has integrated properly." He withdrew the visor from their meeting several weeks ago and reattaches it to Soma's temple.

"Pharsti. Andrew here. How have the nanomachines integrated?"

"The chibi-chans are driving me nuts. But the upgrade seems to have gone smoothly. With some time I can update it to a much better magnification."

"Good to hear. Has Soma been a good boy?"

"Of course."

Soma sighs, "You know I can hear you, right?"

His conscience giggles, "Duh."

Andrew continues, "How is the level two limiter coming?"

Pharsti shakes her head in grief, "Not so well. We don't even know what broke the first one."

"Really? I was hoping you and Soma had stumbled upon something."

"Andrew, I want to know." Soma interjects, "What is the second limiter hiding? I understand that the first one unlocked enhancedathleticism."

He shrugs, "Honestly, only your mother knows. She doesn't even trust Pharsti with it."

"Terrific…"

Andrew disconnects from his mind and speaks normally. "I've told you much about your mother, but tell me, do you want to know about your father?" He nods silently in reply. "Well, to start…"

Nearby on a rooftop of a local bakery with a billboard of Coca-cola, Ohiko was looking through a pair of binoculars peering down at Soma. On his back was a tall, powerful looking bow; a solid black color with a thick wire running down the hind end. "Onii-san, I've found you." Upon further examination, he spots another target.

"What's this?" He draws out his bow and fished out an stainless steel APFSDS arrow with a smooth tip from a quiver laying against the side of the railing he was looking off from. With a small tilt to the right, he adjusts his aim and arms his weapon; with the closing of one eye, he fires, a soft twang is heard echoing.

"_Long ago, your father was with a clan known as, the Shinmei Ryu_—"

A crowd of chibi-chans cried out "—Daimyo! Projectile incoming!" Soma looked to the right to hear the faint whistling of the arrow. With a quick calculation from Pharsti, he knew where the arrow was going to hit.

He tackles Andrew behind the corner of the building, the arrow barely misses his old friend by an inch, but hits Soma's shield, piercing through it, and hitting him directly in the upper portion of his right arm. Soma groaned painfully as he lay bleeding atop his uncle.

"Soma! What the hell!" He grips his nephew's arms to shake some sense into him.

"Andrew…run for it…"

"I'm not going."

"Damnit…run!" he shouts.

Reluctantly, Andrew runs off into the alley. He runs out of Ohiko's line of fire to safety, thinking of his next move. "_Damn…how did they find me?_"

Soma crawled upright and sat against the wall while yanking out the arrow. "Argh…What the hell was that?" He ditches the arrow and runs off into the alley for cover, peering up at an angle.

"It's an APFSDS arrow. It relies on kinetic energy to pierce a target."

_Back in Okinawa…_

Mutsumi had passed out from exhaustion for a short period.

"Oh dear, I think I overdid it."

"No Mutsumi-san, it's my fault. I should've known not to push you, what with your condition."

Mutsumi relieves her of any guilt, "No. It wasn't your fault Narusegawa-san."

Naru turns to Keitaro, who sat next to her. "Stay here with her, I'm going to go get her some water." She walks off to go fetch water across the beach. All the while, Keitaro kindly offers Mutsumi his coat to keep her warm.

"_Damn! It's so irritating how well they fit together. I mean, what is that guy's problem? He said to Mutsumi that he liked me. Wait, why do I care so much?"_

Back at their makeshift camp, Keitaro and Mutsumi relaxed under the stars. The busty Mutsumi apologizes again for falling unconscious again.

"I'm sorry for this. It's been so long since I've had fun."

Keitaro turns around to grab an ice pack from Mutsumi's bag. "Don't think too much of it. It's really nothing. Right now, I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Mutsumi stops him, "Urashima, could you come here?"

He obliges his newfound friend by kneeling by her side. Suddenly, she removes his glasses looking deep into his eyes with her own. Keitaro felt awkward as she suddenly kisses him timidly on the lips.

"Wah! What was that for?"

Mutsumi blushes, "I'm sorry. I wanted to see what you looked like without your glasses and I guess I just…"

Nearby, Naru observed the two and in shock, dropping her pail of water.

"Naru?"

Narusegawa clenches a fist, then punts him several feet. "You pervert!"

He chases after her, "I can explain!" Mutsumi sat in confusion over their peculiar behavior.

"There's nothing TO explain! I'm happy you've found yourself such a **_beautiful_** girlfriend! I hope you're happy together!"

"That was an accident!"

"What the hell kind of an accident leads to kissing?" she asks, "Now stop following me!"

"If you don't care, why are you still running?"

"Just quit chasing me!"

"Wait!"

Along the shoreline, Keitaro grabs her arm, in the confusion trips and falls on top of Naru, pinning her down in a spectacular fashion.

"…what is it?"

Keitaro struggled to speak, "You see…'

Naru speaks up, "Listen, I heard from Mutsumi that you said you liked me."

"You see, I really do lo…"

A massive foghorn cuts off his speech.

_Back with Soma…_

"The shot came from that way…" Soma zooms in the calculated direction of the shot. There, he spots Ohiko, spying through his binoculars.

"Pharsti! Is he another of my brothers?"

"Afraid so. I've pulled the data up from the latest driver. That's Ohiko, model two. He was designed to be a sniper and spotter, with a bow being much quieter than a rifle. The design was scrapped due to some errors regarding logic routines and close quarters combat."

"Think they may have added anything?"

She mused "It's been a while, so I suppose that they had plenty of time."

"One guy? Why not just send an army after me?"

Through a corridor in the alley, a figure dressed in tactical gear raises a small radio and presses a small red button. "_Enemy sighted! Fire team beta through delta proceed!_" The shuffling of many feet can be heard in the distance. Many guns were raised in preparation as few stormed through each exit to the alleyway.

"You and your big mouth, Soma-kun."

Soma runs through the alley looking for something to help him escape; at this point, he'd take anything, a window, or a door. Luckily, he finds a fire escape leading all the way up a three story building, leaping up from edge to edge until he reaches the top. This was difficult due to the fact that he only had one fully working arm.

"This is your plan? Running?" Pharsti criticizes his plan.

"It sure beats being filled with lead. Right now, I gotta lose these bastards."

As he reaches the roof, gusts of wind ripple across the ground and scrape his face as Soma looks straight ahead to see a helicopter rise above him. A cold streak runs down his spine as his eyes tracked a Mi-24 Hind-D circling him. The pilot wore an invisible grin as his finger lay on the trigger.

"_Shit_…"

The pilot squeezes the trigger, letting loose a flurry of twelve point seven mm rounds in Soma's direction. The panicked child runs for his life as he struggled to keep his appendages attached to his body. Behind him, bits of granite kicked up as dust particles danced franticly in a cloud of ever growing smoke and sizable rock chunks. At the edge of the building, Soma makes a desperate attempt to escape from harms way by leaping off the edge straight down, taking Saiketsu and plunging it into the side of the building, and as he fell the blade digs into the infrastructure slowing his decent as he lands into a dumpster full of plastic trash bags.

_Meanwhile, back in the western and much more quieter part of Kyoto_…

Suu and Shinobu wandered amongst the crowds, taking a breather.

Shinobu said in distress, "Suu-chan! We can't go spending any more money! That means, no more souvenirs!" Suddenly, she looks up to see Suu munching on a dozen dumplings.

"These are yummy, Shinobu!" she manages to say with a mouthful.

"She hasn't heard a word I said!" Shinobu fumes.

Nearby in a crowd, Mitsune and Motoko continued to draw a large audience as Soma's sensei performed another act of amazing swordsmanship.

Kitsune spoke out, directing all the crowds focus onto her friend. "Here we have a lovely and very noble young lady! But don't let her beautiful appearance deceive you; this little lady is a descendant of the legendary Yagyu Jubei!"

Motoko facefaults, "When did I become a descendent of Yagyu Jubei?"

She reluctantly slices up a lucky raccoon statue, earning the two of them valuable funds for their trip that mainly consisted of trying out each districts specialty foods. Kitsune congratulates her as the show ends, jiggling the payload with a satisfying rattle.

"Mitsune, is it just me or have we done nothing but sample food? Like the fish cake we had in Odawara, the eel we had in Hamanako, or the Miso cutlet from Nagoya. I'm thinking you're just using this as some lousy ploy to just try the food from old Tokyo to Kyo—" Motoko looks up to see her ordering a box of soba noodles. _"She hasn't listened to a word I said!"_

Back with Suu and Shinobu, they made much more progress than the older search party.

"We're sorry ma'am." Shinobu apologizes for the both of them.

"It's quite alright." The old innkeeper examines pictures they carried with them as to help people identify Keitaro and Naru. "I did see these two not too long ago. They said they were heading to Kyushu by ferry I think."

The two regained their composure with the news and headed out into the prefecture of Kyushu.

Wearing a strange contraption with a small radar dish, she confirms "Got it! They're in Okinawa!"

"There? I don't have enough to get us there."

"Oh, I know how we can get it. But you'll gonna hafta earn it to earn it," a dramatic pause from Suu "with your body."

Shinobu freaks out, "With my body!"

Within several minutes, Shinobu was yelling out exhaustedly from patrons as she tries to keep her cool under pressure. She found out that this was a tiresome task that made her lower her standards lower than she was used to. At this rate, she'd be on her back in no time flat.

She was wearing a peculiar outfit that made her look like a modern day Red Riding Hood, "Matches! Sir, would you like some matches? Matches, like some matches gov?" after ten minutes of shouting she sighs, almost exhausted. Shinobu lights a match out of spite, "Nobody needs matches in this day and age." She started sounding very melancholy.

"I'm going to die here…without even a yen to my name…" she started to breakdown into tears, "Mommy!" Unbeknownst to her, the sounds of hustling and shuffling feet grew louder behind her.

A large crowd of tearful men applauded her plea. "Working at such a young age!" "Little girl, I'll buy ten boxes!" "I'll buy them all!"

Shinobu brandished a happy smile as she explains, "A box is forty yen each!"

Through the crowd, three very gruff men, maybe haven't shaven in a few days and using musky deodorant. "Well, isnt this an outlook on society, when little girls run part time scams like this. C'mon, work for me."

"Suu! Run! It's the fuzz!"

The yakuza men started to chase her down. "Come on, little girl. You've got some serious talent going to waste out here!"

Their chase continues until Shinobu bumps into a stranger. Deciding it was better than nothing, she pleaded for her life. "Help! There are these bad people trying to kidnap us!"

Two cronies of the yakuza boss spoke up out of confidence. "Hey big man, you got somewhere else to be?" "Get out of our way, or you'll get burned!"

Shinobu started to whimper in fear. "Suu! What do we do?" A firm hand grips her shoulder softly. To her surprise, it was Motoko's hand.

"Damned common thugs! Harassing little children like that, you should be ashamed!"

A thug on the left of the boss spoke up, "What're you going to do about it, lady?"

Flicking out an inch with her left thumb, she places her right hand in preparation on the hilt of Shisui. One quick draw, and one fluid movement, sunlight bounced from her blade in a blinding show of flashes. In an instant, she appeared behind them as if she had simply walked around them. Motoko retracts her left thumb back and allowed Shisui to rest back in its sheathe. The clank of the tsuba against the metal lining of the sheathe signaled the spurting of blood that flowed freely from the three yakuza's inner elbows and backs of their kneecaps, resulting in the three collapsing to the dirt ground twitching in pain.

A scowl crosses Motoko's lips, "May you never walk again."

Mitsune opens her eyes in amazement, "Holy crap! That was cool!"

Suu leaps onto Motoko, squeezing her ever so tightly. "Motoko!" Her ride yelps "Not so tight, Suu-chan!"

Nearly out of breath, Shinobu runs to Kitsune for comfort. "Kitsune!"

"Now, now, you're safe now." She comforted the little blue haired princess.

"What were you doing here?" Shinobu asks.

"Well, looking for you two."

"Thank you, Kitsune!" Shinobu said with a sigh of relief. This was short lived, as a few moments later, Kitsune asks—

"Could you loan me some money?"

"No!"

"That's it Kitsune!" snapped Motoko, "If you aren't going to help look for Narusegawa-sempai, I'll do it myself!" She storms off in a huff to the east.

In the distance, and explosion could be heard for miles. People turned to the east where they spotted a helicopter near a crumbling building.

"That must be the bomb they were talking about in the announcement!" said a random civilian.

_Back in East Kyoto…_

Soma was still dripping blood from his arm as he dashes down a corridor, through a back alley trying to evade the Hind-D.

"You're leaving a trail."

"I know. I just got an have an idea."

Pharsti sighs, "That's a first."

Not too far behind them, one squad was in pursuit, following the trail of blood Soma was spilling. The stains led into a narrow dead end, no ladders, not even a fire escape.

"Exercise caution. He's here somewhere." The group slowly walked down the alley with guns raised. The trail led into a trash can with a piece of shirt cloth sticking out.

One member whispers, "You've got to be kidding. This is almost insulting." Everyone raises their MP5s to the can, and unleashed a barrage of gunfire, putting a good number of holes into it. Out of those holes was dripping red blood from the back.

"Ugh, nasty shit." One of them comments. Another decided to open the lid out of curiosity, seeing an old worn coat atop many rotten fish corpses. "We didn't get it."

"But the trail ends here!"

A scream comes from the back of the ranks. From the rear was Soma (no longer bleeding thanks to the quick patch job), Saiketsu impaled into the spine of his first victim.

"What the hell—?" An exclamation was cut short by an upward slash to the face that tore apart his face, exposing a gash that cut well past the muscles and past the skull to an incision of the brain.

Soma's movements were being executed with all the precision Motoko had crammed into him. Pivoting in place, using the momentum of the spin, he decapitates him then pushes his corpse forward with the victims last movement being a painful squeeze on the trigger as the body falls backwards. He takes the opportunity to grab the corpses now firing submachine gun and aim it towards his friends. Three men were caught in the barrage as bullets continued to pour out until a confirming click of the magazine being empty sounded. As the next set fell, Soma takes several quick steps forward then hacks downward to cleave an MP5 in half before thrusting Saiketsu forward into another soldier's solar plexus. Turning right, he bum rushes with his back to the last member of the unit. Slamming into him, he snatches the gun from his grip and swings the stock to the chinese man's chin.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud, looking up to see his own gun being pointed at him.

"_Sorry Yi Shuen, guess I'm not coming home tonight._" Shen screws his eyes shut and awaited punishment.

Soma grips him by the throat, and knees down closer to his hostage. Upon closer inspection, he sees a small locket with a clasp. Curiously he opens it to see a picture of a man, woman, and a little girl happily posing for a picture.

"Is this your family?"

"What do you care…?"

"Answer the question! Is this your family?"

"Y…yes."

"Listen, don't make me kill you. Go back home, to your family. They must really miss you."

"Does this mean, you're sparing me?"

Soma carefully removed Shen's QSZ-92 pistol and combat knife while still keeping him at gunpoint. "Yes. Now get the hell out of my sight. I don't want to ever see you again."

Shen staggers to his feet, bows politely "Thank you…" before running off.

The child waited for him to exit the alleyway by listening to his footsteps. As Shen turned the corner, Soma collapses to his knees, drops the gun, and held his head painfully.

"_I think I'm gonna barf…_"

"_Soma! Get a grip! You had to! Otherwise they would have killed you!_"

"_But I…_"

"_Listen, it was either you or them. We don't have time to mourn for them. Right now we have to take out your brother._"

He shook his head to get rid of his dizziness, "_…okay!_"

He grabs an MP5 from the floor while snatching up several clips of ammo, stuffing them into his jacket as he runs out of the alley.

Shen had reported back to another unit. They greeted him with a worried look on their face seeing as how his uniform was covered in blood.

"Lt. Dao! What happened to the others?"

"It was that kid! He killed the others, then spared me!"

"Bull. You ran."

"No! They kid told me to run home!"

Their captain turned to them, then to Shen. "If you say so. Go back to the van and rearm yourself. Hook up with Fire Team Charlie."

The lieutenant shook his head and turns to run to the street. Within several steps, their captain draws his pistol.

"Sir! What are you doing?"

Wordlessly, the captain fires several times into Shen's cranium, watching his comrade collapses to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Captain! What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't like cowards. That kind of man makes me sick. Lets continue, unless someone else has any objections?"

The team scrambled out in formation behind their leader in the direction Shen retreated from.

From another corner, Soma traces the gunshot to a familiar alleyway. On the ground he looks to see Shen's corpse, long gone from the world. The child kneels down to try and see if there is any ammunition left.

"_This is the guy I let go. Why did they kill him?_"

Pharsti shakes her head, "_I'll never understand human logic._"

"_Those bastards…!_"

Soma takes the pendant from Shen's neck and stuffs it in his pocket. Noticing a cluttered mass of footprints, he follows them with a fully loaded MP5. Meanwhile the Hind-D hovers overhead in circles as it tries to reacquire its target.

"Unit one to Alpha lead, I've lost visual of the target. Requesting assistance."

"Granted, Unit one. In pursuit of the target."

"Sir, I heard gunfire over the radio. Anything wrong?"

"No. Just a false alarm. Return to reconnaissance at once."

"Yes sir."

Back with Soma and Pharsti, they traversed the alleys, evading both the choppers and the attack teams.

"_What are you going to do about that Hind?_"

Soma shrugs "Can the chibi-chans think of anything?"

"_Let's see what they got._" Pharsti calls them to attention. "_Daimyo has a request! He wants you to figure out a plan to take out that Mi-24 Hind-D!_"

All the little maids reply in sweet unison, "_Yes sir!_"

Taking cover behind a corner, Soma peeks around to see three men scanning their corridor carefully formed up with one on each side of their team leader as they drew ever closer. Pausing to think, he notices they were equipped with M11 Smoke Grenades on their belts. Taking a chance, Soma takes his pistol and fires once, managing to cause one of them to explode with a thick cloud of vapor erupting around them.

One swallows their own spit as he shakily aims his gun. With the gasp of the soldiers as his cue, Soma draws out Saiketsu, runs from behind his makeshift cover, then proceeded to jam his sword from his kissaki to the mune through the center enemy's neck. As the first enemy collapses, he lets go of his blade to move to the second target on the left flank. Soma grabs the second soldier's arms, kicks the back of his left knee, bringing his arms around to his back, then pushes both forearms so high that the shoulders and shoulder blades shatter like fresh peppercorns in a grinder. Not wasting any time, he moves to the last guy, then taking Saiketsu out of the neck of the first soldier, pulls the last of them back by the insides of his eye sockets forcing him to lean back like a meat table. With one mighty action, he plunges the blade again through the ribcage of his victim.

He pulls out his sword again, swiping once to clear off the blood. A churning develops in his stomach, the stench of blood making him queasy and nearly throwing up in his mouth.

"_Daimyo! We have a plan!_" said a chibi-chan triumphantly. "_Listen carefully..._"

"_The Hind-D has terrible maneuverability on it's own, leaving it vulnerable. The Russians countered this by usually making them work in pairs. Analysis shows they may have underestimated you. As for this target, we recommend you evade it until you either procure sufficient weaponry or we can devise a plan of action."_

Not too far away, Motoko walked through the streets that were entirely devoid of life. The wind whistled as it brushes up against the street lamps and signs while electronic stores had televisions that flickered on and off. She didn't understand why, but she felt drawn here, by a force unseen.

One squad of men arrived down the street. They break formation, one russian soldier politely walking over to the female swordsman.

"Ma'am, this area is under quarantine. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you evacuated the people?"

"That's none of your concern."

Another soldier walks up to the first that was conversing with Motoko. "_Sir, surveillance reports that this woman is in league with the target._"

Motoko wonders what they were talking about, realizing this after a brief sigh. "I'm sorry ma'am. It's nothing personal." He raises his rifle at her. Before the trigger was pulled, his throat was already slit, and the rifle split into halves. Others open fire as she approaches them at blistering speed. His sensei dodges nimbly dodges the gunfire bobbing and weaving left and right before pulling out a technique from her repertoire.

"Shinmei Ryu, Zanmaken!"

A powerful sonic blast tears through the ground, shredding through four men leaving three more. Through the confusion, the female swordsman swiftly amputates one soldiers right arm, forcing him to drop his rifle and pass out. Another locates her through the rubble and tosses a fragmentation grenade.

_Click, click, click…_ The grenade rolls to Motoko's feet.

"!" She wards it off using another powerful gust.

The grenade explodes, lighting up the area in a reddish yellow glow. Motoko's peripheral vision notices the assailant, and she leaps high above several chunks of debris. Her opponent looks high up, firing at the shadow that nearly eclipses the sun. He barely began to scream as Shisui cleaved through his Kevlar vest, through his shoulder, snapping several ribs before exiting.

Motoko kicks her victim off of her blade before exhaling from a deep breath. Unbeknownst to her, the last remaining soldier sneaks up behind her and readies a knife. The blade stabs down, then stops in mid flight.

The soldier was being held at the neck, his jugular veins being throttled.

"Don't waste my time." That was the last thing he heard before Shisui pierced his heart.

Walking over to a body writing in pain, clutching his chest from a near fatal wound. He crawls to his feet in defiance of Death, struggling for dear life. Before he could do much else, Motoko picks him up by his shoulders.

"Why did you attack me? Answer me, you cur!"

"…we were ordered…to re…move…anyone associated…with…" he babbles in russian. The bleeding man begins to pass out; Motoko shakes him several times.

"Wait! You fool, don't die on me yet!"

A rumbling hits the ground, shaking up pebbles and stray rocks as something apparently massive object comes her way. Motoko turns right, ending her interrogation to see a russian T-90 tank. It's one hundred twenty-five smooth bore cannon is pointed in her direction. The two bodies of power readied themselves almost in an all-or-nothing duel. After a slight pause, the tank unleashes a shell.

The female swordsman drags her blade along the ground, raising it to the sky with a powerful trail of fire carving a trail through the air "Shinmei Ryu, Shinkaken!"

The blast engulfs the shot through the barrel of the tank. The energy builds to the point where the crew shoots out of the top, landing on their backs. The tank was left nothing more than a smoldering pile of scrap melted from the inside like a cordon bleu.

"_What in the world is going on? Are gaijin invading?_"

Taking several steps towards the center of east Kyoto, she accidentally steps on something with a crunch. Looking down, she notices it's a document written in Arial font. "Hmm?"

_Invoice-_

_To Capt. Rabinovich,_

_Your orders are as followed _

_1) Eliminate the target, Soma Matsumura._

_2) Eliminate anyone associated with the target._

_3) Refrain from creating leaks of information to America._

_Pursue until further notice._

"So-ma Mat-su-mu-ra…Matsumura-kun? What do they want with him?" Another explosion shakes the ground, this time only much shorter, and seemingly off in the distance. She turns to see a tall building lose a chunk of itself, spilling onto the sidewalk.

"Matsumura-kun, what are you hiding?" his strict sensei rushes in his direction.

Back with Soma, the Hind managed to locate him. He had narrowly dodged a fifty-seven millimeter rocket while exiting back onto the street. Soma desperately seeking for cover, runs behind another building. Out of breath, he turns to the Chibi-chans for a recommended plan of action.

"_Do you have anything for me?_"

"_Daimyo, keep in mind that the maneuverability of the Hind is extremely poor. While it is able to move forwards at a speed of around two hundred miles per hour, moving back is another weakness._"

"_Sounds good. Where do I hit it?_"

"_The tail section has lighter armor than the rest of the airframe. A precise shot there would bring it down. But we are not properly armed to make such an action._"

He thought for a moment, "_How much can the shield take before it breaks?_"

"_About four shots from the machinegun. Needless to say, nothing from the rockets._"

"_Great. I know what to do now._"

"_You're kidding._"

Taking one peek around the corner, the Hind patiently hovered in place only a few feet off the ground looking for him to appear. Clenching his right fist, he leaves his cover to charge headlong towards the copter. The two pilots take notice, and prepare to attack again. The main pilot squeezes the trigger to loose bullets like raindrops.

Soma was making a mad dash, using cars as temporary shields, but to no avail. A bullet narrowly wizzes past him taking a good chunk of his shield with it. A red flash warns him of the imminent danger, making the move to dive and roll out of the stream of fire as quickly as possible. He lowers himself to streamline his upper torso for a burst of speed with failed results, as he trips, falling on his face. That was sloppy.

The Hind launches another rocket launches from one of its pods at breakneck speed at an angle at the fallen boy. Soma looks up from his position to see a flaming object speeding right for him, with a startled reaction of scrambling to roll to the right. The flames from the rocket degenerate precious percent of his shield as Soma sprinted toward the Hind again.

"What the hell is that kid doing?"

The stream of bullets was closing the distance to its recipient. Another rocket is launched, this time Soma sprints to the right just letting it pass him by as it then explodes via hitting a car. He then jumps over the left wing, sliding on the edge for speed. There was his target of opportunity, the tail.

"Naru Punch!" A powerful uppercut in the bottom of the tail blows it off, taking the rear propeller with it. The tail collides with the main propellers causing them to tilt forward, cutting the craft in half with a massive explosion following. Soma rolls out the way, once again landing on his face. As he lay, he clutches his right arm again in pain as the wound had not fully healed.

He coughs from the dust created from the tremor. "_See? I knew what to do._"

"_Soma-kun?_"

"_Yeah, Pharsti?_"

"_NEVER, do that again._"

On another building, Ohiko was already priming another arrow. "Not bad, onii-san. A real shame that I have to kill you." Another arrow is fired.

"_Another projectile incoming!_"

It seems Soma has trouble keeping himself upright, flipping back onto his feet the arrow just barely grazes the side of his left sneaker. With a squint, Soma looks to see the face of his other brother. Ohiko lowers his bow, and appeared to be…waving at him?

"That bastards mocking me…" Soma groans, running to Ohiko's location.

Several more attack teams fell in Motoko's wake. At this point, she was on the warpath and was going to rip an explanation from Soma's cold and lifeless fingers if need be. The questions burned in her mind; _Who are you?_ _More importantly, what are you? Why do these people want from you?_

"That's right onii, come and get me." Ohiko mused to himself. Soma had run behind a newsstand in a park. "Predictable. Might as well have a chat with him." He raises a hand to his right ear and closed his eyes.

"Pharsti, how do you think I should get in close?"

"I don't know. You'll—

"Hello, onii-san."

"Ohiko, right? How'd you get in my head?"

"He's using a frequency that the nanomachines can pick up" said Pharsti.

"Tell me, why do you kill?"

Soma replies, "Because I have to."

"Oh really? Humans are such flawed creatures." Ohiko took a stab at his human brother. "Always making excuse after excuse for their mistakes."

"Just because I have free will, doesn't make me flawed."

"You don't even have any right to speak like that. You aren't even human! In the end, you're like me."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Remember, you were killed when you weren't even a year old. Then reincarnated to help destroy."

Pharsti begs, "Soma, don't listen!"

"You take away other people's lives just because you can't have your own!" Ohiko continued to scold him, "Guilt. That's the problem with organic creatures. When they kill for the first time, guilt forms. To try and ease that guilt, they have to kill another, and another, and another until guilt inevitably consumes them. It's pathetic. And with you, even more so. You thrive on killing. I may be a machine, but I know more about you than you know yourself."

"You're wrong!"

"Am I? From what I can tell, you're getting really good at it. In fact, I think you like it."

"Shut up!"

"Come make me if you can, onii-san." His voice disappeared from Soma's head.

He peeks around the corner to see that his brother was gone. "The guy is fast! How does he do it?"

"_His body is much lighter, and the tendons in his legs allow him to move much faster than any normal human being_."

"_She's right._"

"What?"

Ohiko was behind him, the arrow already fired. Soma ducks under the arrow and draws out his pistol. Before he could even get a bead on him, he was gone.

"Multiple projectiles incoming!"

All around him, arrows upon arrows in all directions. Without thinking, he draws Saiketsu and lunges forward to swat several arrows out of the air. He manages to dodge the shots from the rear with a leap but…

"_Wait! I'm a sitting duck up here!_"

Soma was hit in the back of the left shoulder by another arrow, this time piercing straight through him. He collapses to the ground in a bleeding mess.

"Damnit…how could I have let my guard down…?"

"Onii, I'm really insulted. You didn't even see me much less land a blow on me. Maybe in your next life, try spending a little less time thinking and more time running." Soma hears the winding back of a string.

"_I'm pathetic. I'm going to die like this?_"

Soma closes his eyes and awaited the end. Slowly the world was becoming a blur to him, voices managing to become distorted, images mixing colors into mishmash, soon he started to pass out with darkness slowly enclosing around him…

…

…

…

…

_Am I dead…?_

…

…

"_No, you aren't._"

"_Pharsti? That you?_"

"Who are you talking to? Do you intend to stop talking in your sleep?"

A bright light seeps through the cracks of Soma's eyelids. The light fades down to an orange sunset, face to face with the beautiful swordswoman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Soma."

"Don't lie to me. Who are you really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those people back there, wanted to hunt you down and anyone you were in contact with—mainly myself. I want to know the truth, now."

"…Okay." Soma adjusts himself against a tree he was propped up against. He told her everything, from start to a few moments ago.

"And that's it."

"That explanation is quite farfetched, but at this point I don't know what to believe."

"Listen sensei," he smiled "thanks for helping me." Soma felt relieved as he was out of danger for now. This was replaced by a stinging sensation, followed by his air being cut off. He struggled to collect and whiff of air he could to no avail.

Motoko was throttling him angrily, "You idiot! Do I have to fight your battles for you? Your life is mine, and mine alone." She squeezes harder to emphasize her point, "Do you understand?" his master releases him.

Soma wipes the tears from his eyes, obediently bowing to her "…yes…sensei." Motoko picks him up, tossing him upon her back. "Let's not make the others wait." Her apprentice's arms hung loosely around her neck as she piggybacks him through the street.

_Several minutes ago…_

The twang of the bow was imminent, but was stopped short by a demand.

"Stay away from him."

Ohiko turns to see Motoko, Shisui drawn. Her eyes were locked onto Ohiko as he trained his bow onto her. With a twang, the shot is fired and flies with subsonic speed. Retracting her blade, she sidesteps the arrow, letting it pass beside her.

"Interesting. You're much more talented than onii-san."

"You two are related? I'm afraid I cannot see the resemblance."

"It matters not. I'm afraid that you have seen enough. I must bid you farewell."

In a matter of milliseconds, he nearly vanishes. Motoko's acute hearing picks up whistling all around her. Expertly, she leaps high into the air to avoid them, leaving the arrows to collide into eachother. Another volley is heard, coming her way.

"_Cheap parlor tricks. I suppose I haven't trained him enough._"

"Shinmei Ryu, Inazuma no Jutsu!" She creates a three sixty rotation with the air currents creating a powerful vacuum to repel the shots back down to earth, one of them barely scratching Ohiko's ribcage.

As she landed, another attack team came to support their sniper. With submachine guns blazing, a stone walkway was torn apart as Motoko slipped between shots to her assailants. With a battle cry and the brief shimmer of a blade, she cuts upward, slicing through a soldiers Kevlar vest, splitting his head open with a spurt of blood from the top. She throws a forward thrust kick to send her first corpse into another soldier before offering a coup' de gras with a downward stab to the neck. She gives a pivot around two more streams of bullets just before she unloads yet another attack.

Using Shisui, she leaps above them, unleashing what appeared to be lightning that strikes their guns, making them explode in their hands, "Shinmei Ryu, Raijingeki!" The blasts hurling them back several feet.

Another whistling occurs, this time, Motoko tracks the sound that came from the ground. Landing safely, she runs quickly towards it's source.

"Found you!"

With his defense gone, Ohiko had little choice but to find vantage points to shoot from. He was running out of options. As he tries to run he gradually began to pick up speed, he suddenly stops in his tracks. He looks down to see Shisui impaled through the back of his chest.

"I must congratulate you. You are no ordinary human. Perhaps humans are not as flawed as I thought."

"Keep quiet and die."

"But I must ask you a favor. I want you to tell onii-san…"

_Present time…_

"Uchideshi, your brother told me to tell you something."

"…What is it?"

"He told me to tell you that…

"_You can go ahead and keep your stupid excuse for humanity._"

"I'm sorry, sensei."

"Lying to everyone about something such as this? What is keeping me from telling them?"

"Sensei…I beg you…don't tell them, please!"

She sighs, "They will not believe me even if I did. If you could barely handle people like them, I shudder to think how youwere living this long."

Soma sunk his head between Motoko's neck and right shoulder, letting her hair caress his cheek. "_I guess I'm not as strong as I thought…_"

Back with the ronin couple, they sat on a dock feeding their new pet given to them by Mutsumi. An adorable turtle with the purest of eyes, just like Mutsumi herself.

"Wow, it's only been a week since we left Hinata-sou. Kind of feels like years!" said Naru. "What are you going to do when we get back?"

Keitaro mused for a moment, his thumb on his chin. He comes to a conclusion, "I have no idea." Naru gonked at his stupidity. "Then why the hell did you go on this trip?" He asks her back, "Well, what are you going to do?"

"…I don't know either." Naru scratches the back of her head.

"How's that any different than me?"

"But, in the long run those feelings of disappointment I had are gone. I guess the trip did what is was supposed to."

Keitaro kept silent as he looked upon Naru's beautiful smile. She turns to him with the vacant look on his face, "What's wrong?" He snaps out of his trance. "Huh? Oh nothing."

A few more minutes of watching the sunset pass. Naru was happily letting her bare feet passively float in the water, "Hey Keitaro, you wanna try kissing?"

He turns to her, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just kidding."

He regains his composure, "That was a lousy joke."

Naru sighs, "Your fault for being so gullible."

"Yeah, after all, what am I to you? A perverted good for nothing lecherous asshole."

Naru smiles, "Pretty much." Keitaro gonks.

The redheaded genius gives him a consolation compliment, "But you know what? A girl sometimes likes being told that she's liked."

"Naru?"

A moment passes and they found themselves drawing ever closer, their lips within breathing distance until _it _happened…

Keitaro was kicked in the face by Suu-chan. "Heya Keitaro! Long time, no see!"

"Hey guys! Great to see you again!" Mitsune happily cheered as the group reunited. "Man, we were really worried about you!"

Motoko sweat drops, "_Utter lies!_"

The male ronin notices Soma who was still piggybacking Motoko. "Whoa, Soma-kun! What happened to you?"

"Motoko says he got in another fight. This kid sure loves to pick fights" said Mitsune.

"Heh, sorry sempai." Soma chuckled "Oh yeah, sensei found something of yours."

She holds up a leather carry on, "We found you with this. Next time, be more careful with your life."

"My wallet!"

Suu chirped, "—is empty."

Kitsune nervously laughed, "Funny story. We had to use the money to pay for the ferry ride here."

"Gah! My life savings!"

Shinobu hesitantly walks over to Keitaro, willing to lend him a warm welcome. "Sempai! It's good to see you again!"

"Oh, Shinobu. You must be pretty peeved at me right now. After all I did break that promise I made to you."

She thankfully forgives him, "Oh no, I'm just glad you're alright!"

Meanwhile Kitsune was interrogating Naru for anything incriminating. "So Naru, what were you two doing here? A private little getaway? You weren't trying to I don't know, kiss him?"

"What?"

"Maybe you were taking your relationship to a much more, adult level?"

This infuriated the usual executioners. Motoko and Suu deliver more pain to him while causing more property damage. After several dozen apologies, they forgave him and went on. Mitsune asks, "You've got a choice. Are you going to try again, or are you gonna give up?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble…I was wondering if I could stay at Hinata-sou just a bit longer?"

Shinobu agrees with his decision. "Of course!"

"_Idiot…_" Naru thought to herself as she smiled at his enthusiasm.

Nearby, Suu-chan was excitedly yelling out to him, "Kwetawo! Kwetawo!"

"Hmm? What is it, Suu-chan?"

In her mouth was their turtle, wondering what in the world was going on. "Dis sovenier is hard to eat!"

"Hey! That isnt something to eat!"

With the sun setting, the harem had reunited with their friends and were headed home. How they would get back with no money would forever be a mystery. For now, they would walk into the sunset happily telling eachother stories of their travels.

* * *

Uchideshi – (N) "Personal pupil, apprentice" (I thought I just might use this confirmed word instead of minaraikou.) 

Shinkaken – "Sword of Sacred Flame" (Loosely translated)

I'dlove some reviews out there. Go ahead, tell me what you think, peace.


	15. My Fair Lady

Disclaimer- Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu, all rights reserved. Now to answer the reviews.

GoldamonX- I can understand your confusion, as I haven't exactly elaborated on use of the DG system. For the sake of the audience, I'll tell you why now. But thanks for the review.

* * *

"_Your Google search on Shinmeiryuu did not match any documents."_

Their school just received a new set of computers, and the students were all busily working on them. Soma was busy searching the net for more clues about his lineage on his teacher's time. Only a day had passed from their trip to Kyoto, and life had settled back to almost normal. Feelings of vulnerability plagued him as he did whatever he could to find any shred of evidence that he exists without breaking the law.

_Do I have to fight your battles for you?_

Soma clenches his fists quietly at the station he sat at. He felt infuriated at the fact that he had to be rescued, letting his ego cloud his judgment. "_Stupid piece of crap search engine…_"

"_Well, I don't feel as bad about coming up empty._" Pharsti was holding a clipboard.

"_What's that you have there?_"

She shows him several notes, and some pictures of Motoko. "_There's been something that's been puzzling me. Those techniques she usually does to launch Urashima-san into the air—I've used DG to run the simulations. According to these results, it isn't physically possible for her to execute such attacks!_" She opens the door leading from his private quarters. "_And it's driving the chibi-chans insane!_"

Dozens of the chibi-chans were laying on the grass twitching and having epileptic seizures. Papers are strewn all over the place with complex calculations, printers few spouting out dozens of sheets at a time, and chalkboards were filled to the brim with words and numbers.

"_You ever think that there might be something missing from your calculation?_"

"_Well, we're trying to find it._"

Suddenly, Soma was thwacked over the head with a newspaper.

"Matsumura-san, surfing the net are we? I suppose if you have time for that at school, you wouldn't mind spending some in detention."

**_Chapter 14 – "My Fair Lady"_**

Soma was on his way home from school, having to spend an hour in detention cleaning the class by himself as punishment each day and letting everyone else go early for the rest of the week. With that aside, he started to walk up the stairs to Hinata-sou sulking that he missed the usually greeting he gets from Shinobu.

Along the stairs, Keitaro carried a box of assorted booze up to the awaiting members of the Hinata-onsen (Mainly Kitsune.)

"Sempai! Lemme give you a hand!"

"Thanks Soma! I could really use some—whoa!"

He drops two cans from the box. Soma clumsily fumbles to catch the cans with little success. His eyes tracked them hurtling down the steps, then were abruptly stopped in mid flight.

The two looked at the feat of dexterity that took place. "Hmm?"

Behind them was a very dashing fellow. He wore a lab coat, a pair of rigid glasses, and a friendly grin. Although he showed signs of age, time had been very kind to him by lending him a very handsome image.

"Hey there. You might wanna be more careful next time!" the stranger said cheerfully.

Soma took the cans from him politely, "Thanks, mister."

All the way at the top of the steps, Kitsune was complaining about the booze shortage as prerequisite. "Hey! Hurry it up with the beer!"

Keitaro and Soma look back up the stairs, "We're hurrying!" Keitaro turns back around to thank their helpful friend. "Hey, thanks—" Before they knew it, he was gone.

"What the…?"

"He's gone…"

"_Wow! Who was that GORGEOUS man?_" asked Pharsti, her hands on her flushed cheeks in amazement. Soma looked at her awkwardly, this had to be the first time she had ever said something so…extravagant. She looks back at him, folding her arms defiantly.

"_What? I'm not allowed to have an opinion?_"

"_It isnt that. I've just never heard you talk like that before._"

The two men walked up the last few steps, arriving amongst the cherry blossoms blooming. The crew had their annual Cherry Blossom Festival, and all fun was to be had. Naru had regained her self confidence and resumed sending Keitaro to kiss the sky.

_The next day…_

"I hope you understand the penalty."

Soma was sitting down in the seiza position lowering his head down, "Yes sensei I understand. Go ahead."

Motoko beats him mercilessly with a fresh bokken with all her strength. Soma didn't even bother bringing up his shield or even try holding his hands up as the wood pierced his skin and splattered his blood across the floor. Dozens of attacks rained down on him breaking two of his ribs on the left side and leaving many lacerations along his shoulders, arms, and neck. Although he collapsed onto his chest, she continued to pummel him into submission leaving bruises along his spine.

Five minutes into his punishment she stops and rests her sword. "Do not test my patience, Uchideshi. Next time I'll break your legs." Soma was motionless against the wooden floor closing his eyes. His sensei shook her head in pity. "We will continue later." She walks to her room, leaving Soma to lie motionless on the floor.

"He may be obedient, but his discipline makes me ill." His master shed her school uniform to slip back into her hakama and jacket. Out the window, she sees Keitaro and Naru walking back with groceries, happily conversing.

"Odd, why is Narusegawa talking to him? When that bastard first got here, she couldn't stand him! Ever since the trip, they've been quite close. What were they doing the entire time?"

The grinding of wood against wood, "Motoko, about dinner…"

"Eh?"

Keitaro had caught her at an awkward moment as she was adjusting her chest bindings. Moments later, a chunk of Hinata-sou was blown off. She chased Keitaro through the halls with his death on her agenda. Several laps later, Keitaro runs outside, latching onto Kitsune like a lost monkey.

"Kitsune! Help! She's gonna kill me!"

She drew Shisui from its sheath, the blade shimmering in the daylight. "I challenge you Urashima! If I win, you will undergo my clan's training from hell. If you win, I will refrain from ever striking you down or making any attempt whatsoever on your life!" She wasted no time in giving the first attack. As the edge closed it, Urashima had his life flash before his eyes.

Shisui had shattered the bat into pieces._ "No! I cant die yet!"_

Almost as if he knew what he was doing, Keitaro's palms were wrapped around the blade just barely to where it could not cut him. He had stopped the attack in its tracks.

"W-what?" Shisui clatters to the ground and Motoko fell to her knees. "All my training…and he catches it as if it were nothing…"

The rest of the Hinata harem saw their Aoyama Motoko quivering as she looks at her hands. Out of nowhere she drew out a tanto and opened up her kendo jacket franticly cursing to herself as she readies to commit seppuku. "I refuse to live like this!" Before she could swing, an arm stops her.

"You don't have to do this!" said Keitaro as he took the tanto from her. Swallowing her pride, she tries her best to keep her word.

"As I promised, I'll do what you say Urashima."

The others shouted out requests, "Make her your slave!" "Let her wear a bra!" "Force her to give you a blow—"

He clears his throat, "Okay! For today, you'll have to act more like a woman, and less like a warrior!" Her eyes opened wide, "What!"

_Thirty minutes later…_

"I understand your desire to become stronger, but at the cost of your life? What would your father think?" Pharsti cradled him in her arms, rocking back and forward.

He manages to get out a message as low as a whisper "S….Shh...shut…up…" Pharsti takes her left hand and glides it along his chest, caressing it gently. "Don't stress your ribcage too much. The endorphin will dull the pain enough for the healing to go undisturbed." Before long he was able to open his eyes again at the price of blurred vision. Next to him was someone rubbing a soft material, maybe cotton, against his cheeks bringing sharp sensations of pain. _Haruka-san?_ A near high pitched voice spoke to him.

"Now… now! We don't… want to… make… any… more… boo boos!" Soma couldn't recognize his nurse. Although his body ached with searing hot pain, he manages to blink several times to clear his eyes. _That sure as hell isnt her._

His mind attempted to contemplate what his eyes had beheld. An eternity passes, his brain and eyes arguing with eachother on the subject of processing the light that was fed into his sockets. He blinks several more times to make sure they weren't still fogged up. He wasn't drunk again, Motoko _is_ in a skimpy mini skirt.

"Sen…sei?" he said weakly. His master looked down at him brandishing two giant pigtails and a rare, yet twitching, smile. "Uchi—er, Matsumura-chan! It is wonderful to see you well! Let me help you!"

"_Okay, who is this bitch?"_ He decided not to move. Suddenly Keitaro then makes an entrance.

His head was bandaged from a recent kendo induced accident. "Soma! Almost thought you were dead for a minute. Can you walk?"

"Yeah…" He manages to get onto his feet despite wobbly knees. "Sempai? What did you do to Aoyama-sensei?"

"She said she'd do whatever I want for one day. She agreed to act feminine." Soma manages to chuckle, "This I _have_ to see."

Back outside, the tenants watched as Motoko practiced her poise; failing miserably with her tomboy habits. Su giggles as she gives an example to her, "Big brother! You overslept again! Hurry up or your eggs will get cold, silly buns!" she said in a voice that was saturated in cuteness.

"Where did she learn to act so…cute?" asked Soma. Mitsune turns to him, whispering "She got it off a soap opera from yesterday."

She stood in front of Keitaro, curtseying before she begins. "Bastard—I mean, brother! You overslept again! Hurry up or your…eggs…will…" a hesitating pause, then she resumes "I cant do it!" she said as she whacks him with a bokken out of nowhere.

"Um, aren't the pigtails overdoing it?" asked Soma, now wearing a sling for his left arm. "They look really, well freaky." "Well, _I_ thought they look cute." Mitsune comments on Shinobu's job on the pigtails. Soma compares his height to his master's. When compared, he only came up just barely above her stomach. "But on a girl THAT tall?" He gives Keitaro a suggestion.

"Sempai! Why not take Aoyama-sensei into town for some grocery shopping? If she's going to act like a girl, she should at least flaunt it." Motoko freaks out. "You cant be serious! Uchideshi, I'll kill you for this!" She shrugs terribly and reluctantly followed him aboard a trolley.

The two boarded the trolley while getting strange looks as they stood in the middle holding the ceiling handles. Whispers went around about Motoko's skimpy, provocative look.

_She sure is getting a lot of attention. I mean I can understand why. Motoko has a great body, the face of an angel, the poise of a model, and her hair... Too bad that she's really bat shit crazy._

Motoko shifted uncomfortably as she turned to see the people quietly exchanging opinions. _Damn that Urashima! Why did I have to make such an outrageous deal?_ The trolley begins to roll along the tracks into town.

"Why should I!" asked Soma who was responding to the request of Haruka. She gently strokes his broken arm, suddenly twisting it one direction causing him to scream painfully. "Don't and I break the other one." Limping to the doorway, he puts on his sneakers and ran after them.

"You really care for that guy, don't you?" Mitsune asks. Looking her straight in the eyes Haruka responded, "Of course I do. I want to see my nephew at least get into college before he hangs himself."

Soma manages to sneak onto the trolley without his sempai and sensei knowing it, standing in the front while they stood in the back. The uchideshi snickered at her skirt, but at the same time he smiles at her slender exposed legs. Pharsti pinches his neck sharply with her nails to stop his staring.

Motoko shifted uncomfortably looking to Keitaro for some cover. Slowly her temper rose, cracking her knuckles one by one. "No beating the crap out of people, Motoko, you're a lady right now." She fumed to herself as Keitaro warns her. The trolley car approaches the heart of Hinata City which basked in the afternoon sunlight.

The two year ronin and the lady swordsman step off the car with some of the people taking second looks. They were spaced a foot apart as they walked along one of the sidewalks, exchanging glances every so often. "Urashima, aren't you going to ridicule me? Brag? Maybe laugh?" she asks as she felt ashamed to be walking around in broad daylight with barely anything decent. He waves his hands as if to push away an imaginary plate, "No way! I know you'll just kick my ass later!" Then again, thoughts ran through his head about how he could actually enjoy this. Keitaro placed one hand on her right shoulder to hold her as if they were dating. They pass the entrance to the nearby mall with security up front; metal detectors scanning the citizens before they enter.

"Rape!" she yelled as he made contact. Suddenly several mall security guards jump on top of him and proceeded to beat the tar out of him. After thirty seconds, they stop and bowed politely to Motoko telling her the usual be careful routine. She began to walk off by herself as Keitaro twitches along the ground.

Just around the corner she bumps into Soma who was holding two vanilla ice cream cones; one to his mouth with his cased arm and another one with an extended arm towards his master. "Thought you might want one."

She takes the other cone "Uchideshi, how did you get here?"

"I followed you."

"What?"

"Haruka-san told me to. She said she'd break my other arm if I didn't."

"Hmph, go ahead if the house mother says so."

Not far away, a crowd of high scholars dressed in generic school gang bangers apparel with their bokkens, bandanas, and scowls they scared away anything in their path.

"Fukazawa-sempai! Look over there! Isnt that the kid who broke your arm a while back?"

Their sempai thought for a minute, "Hey, yeah. That IS the same kid!" Fukazawa exclaimed, "And he's even got another girlfriend! What the hell, this kid already has another girlfriend?"

One smaller lackey asks, "What's the plan?"

"The runt has a broken arm. He wont be that big of a problem now. We'll just beat the crap out of him then steal his girlfriend!"

The gang bangers walk over to the samurai pair who were in the middle of conversing.

"Hey, kid! Nice piece of ass you got with you."

That comment instantly infuriated Motoko. A vein in her head began to pulsate violently, her blood pressure began to skyrocket. Her teeth were grinding hard enough to crack diamonds, her body shook immensely. An eyebrow twitched involuntarily, and Soma was scared out of his mind. There was no doubt, she was pissed.

"I know you! Didn't I beat you up a long time ago?" Soma asks.

"Sh-shut up! With that arm of yours, you definitely cant handle all of us." He grinned, "Too bad your lady is going to have to watch."

"I can take them, sensei. Let me—" Motoko cuts him off,

"No. Allow me. Right now, I need to relieve some stress." Soma grabs her wrist before she takes the first step. "Well, you're going to need this."

Soma hands her a bokken made of red oak. "Why were you carrying that?" "Self defense."

Motoko takes the sword graciously. "Hold my ice cream."

She takes a few steps forward, the gang bangers merely laughing.

"What's the matter? You have to have your girlfriend fight for you?" The words stung Soma with a painful reminder.

"Shut up! I'm your opponent now." Motoko took an offensive stance.

Another lackey snickered, "Ooh! The babe has some spunk too! Must be great in the sack." Another one of Motoko's veins pulsed vigorously. She turns to Soma, standing as a bystander with her ice cream cone. "Uchideshi, turn around." He does as he's told.

A moment later, loud piercing screams filled the air, and blood curdling yells of pain erupted from behind him. He was too scared to look, wearing a disturbed look on his face.

_Ahh! Aah! Oh God! Oh God! Please no—!_

_Not my leg! I'm begging ya…AH!_

_We're so—! Argh! Ugh! _A gagging cry came up from his throat. Security guards were watching, terrified about how horrible the violence was.

One asked the other, "You going to stop her?"

"Hell no! Don't you recognize that girl? That's Aoyama Motoko!"

"You mean Hitokiri Aoyama? Damn, I didn't recognize her in that mini."

"Lets just let her be on her way. I don't want to be the next person to tick her off."

Still shivering, Soma hesitantly turns around to see the gang bangers he had beaten up twice before, beaten a third time. The bokken he loaned Motoko was broken in half, and she had several split ends in her hair. Her breathing was shallow, as she didn't even bother to use a technique on them and focused more on simply beating the living snot out of them.

"Sensei? Are you okay?" Motoko exhales sharply, turning to him. "I feel much better." She said as she tosses the now splintered sword to the ground, "Lets make our leave, uchideshi. And give me back my ice cream."

They walked along into the shopping center. Soma kept his distance knowing even though she had to dress differently today that she was still his same sensei who wouldn't hesitate to tear him a new one at the drop of a hat. They sat at a bench in front of the local arcade.

"Sensei, you don't have to do this. Why not just forget about this whole bet?" Motoko nibbles on the edges of the waffle cone, staring out into the crowd and talking to nobody in particular. "I'm a woman of my word. If I did such a thing I'd dishonor my name; something I cannot afford." She then looks him in eyes, "Such as my promise to kill you."

Soma stuffs the last of his cone into his mouth, talking between chews "But, why do you train me then?"

"To make it more satisfying when I do. I want to at least fight one worthy adversary in my lifetime."

Pharsti face faulted, "_What a liar_."

"I can just stop now if I wanted to."

"Would you prefer I kill you now?"

Her apprentice spots Keitaro in the crowd of people circulating around. He recognizes his cue and stood up from the bench.

"Oh yeah, I'll be back. Haruka-san wants me to go pick up some cigs for her." He walks off quickly. She raises one hand in protest, "Wait!"

Keitaro notices her among all the people as the only one sitting still. He cuts a path through the people to meet with her again.

She turns to notice him, "Oh, Urashima! You startled me." "What the hell was that for?" "Come now, it's not as though you would have died or anything."

"That's cold!" he said sheepishly. "I guess I've had enough of malls for a while but just this once I'll just buy you a dress." She folds her arms in a defiant pose, "As you wish."

She follows Keitaro into a custom dress shop, the walls etched with white paint and wavy cotton curtains; limbless mannequins wearing pretty dresses to hide their hefty price tags. Keitaro knew he'd never have another chance to ever see Motoko in a dress like this again so he decided to go with what little he could afford knowing it would be well worth it. The frilly man at the counter giggles giddily like a sugar high schoolgirl.

"Well hello! Welcome to the Sasaki Family Boutique! What a lovely couple you two make! Now what can I get you?" Keitaro looks around the store, looking for something that would look nice on Motoko (Not that it would be difficult).

He spots a white wedding dress, the outfit would cling to Motoko's delicate curves and accentuate her look with a long white skirt that floated just above the floor that was topped off by the silk veil caressing the contours of her cheeks.

"What the hell?" was all she could say. She twitches one eye at the thought of wearing a gown, while as Keitaro sighed contently at what she would look like. Motoko then snaps; out of pure anger she slams her fist over Keitaro's head knocking him out cold. She began walking out and the store clerk attempts to stop her. "Wait miss! You cant just—" Motoko shot him a death glare that stops him cold and makes flinch. He curled up into a ball rocking back and forward insecurely.

Later in the afternoon, she headed home by herself beating up anyone that gave her so much as a cat purr or a wolf whistle.

In the lobby she found the mirror they used to make her try on the sexy school girl outfit. With a sigh she took a deep breath and twirled around once while giving a wink with a smile.

"Ahh! I cant do it! I cant! I cant! I cant! I cant! I cant! I cant!" she yelled out loud. Behind her she got herself a critique. She turns to leave and sees everyone laughing their pants off. Her shame peaks, causing her to run frustrated up the stairs.

The female swordsman looked out from the railing, sinking her head in despair. "…I can never be a woman…"

"If it's any consolation, you did look nice when you smiled."

"Uchideshi. I didn't give you permission to spy on me."

"Sorry sensei, I saw you come in but you looked really upset. Where is Urashima-san?"

"Probably still back at the shopping arcade. He'll be back."

"You didn't…"

"I did."

"Permission to ask a question, sensei."

"Depends. But go ahead."

"Why do you hate men so much?"

Motoko gives him a harsh reply in the form of more questions, "Men are nothing more than spineless wastes of flesh. No more than idiotic sex fiends." she generalized.

"I don't think about sex all the time."

"Don't fill me with your crap."

"But don't you sometimes feel as though you lack femininity? As if you aren't a woman any more?"

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"For what you gain in swordsmanship, you lose in your womanhood."

_Hmm, come to think of it, if I become even stronger I may become unfeminine…No! What am I saying?_

Keitaro and Naru enter. She silently looks onto the trio as they talked amongst themselves walks back up the stairwell a little scratched.

"Listen Motoko, we're really sorry about laughing at you!" he said with a sigh of relief.

"Shut the hell up!" She lashes, "Kendo is all I know. I cannot comprehend the frivolous ways of the world. Why cant you let me be? I'm nothing more than a giant unattractive, lumbering, giraffe in a miniskirt!"

"Wait, that isnt true!" Keitaro reaches out to grasp her wrist, only to be slapped away. Tears welled in Motoko's eyes as she attempted to hold back her sadness.

He makes an attempt to apologize. "Listen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But personally," the ronin eases up. "The best Motoko is the Motoko you've always been, am I right?"

Soma added his own input, "Yeah sensei, you are more of a woman than any woman could hope to be. You're tougher, and much more…feminine that you know. I'm proud to have my head handed to me by you."

She couldn't help but smile. "…Thank you, Urashima, uchideshi. Thanks to you I've realized that just because I cant flash a leg in a mini doesn't make me less of a woman." She sniffles away a last flow of tears.

"That is why I challenge you to a rematch!" She drew out Shisui to point it in his direction.

Naru and Soma both stare in disbelief, "Where the hell did she get her sword from?"

Everyone else hears the announcement, coming up to watch.

"I cant look."

"Do your best, sempai!"

"Issen!" With a powerful movement, Motoko sends him flying into the air once more with feeling. Keitaro lands with a thud back onto the floor. Soma chuckles, "Sensei's back."

"Urashima Keitaro, the only man to beguile my blade. I will remember you, always."

Kitsune asks, "Are you really going to give him the training from hell?"

Motoko turns to her, with a cheerful smile. "No, I'll spare him. His life is safe, for now." From the clothesline nearby, she snags another set of Iaido garbs and places them on.

_If there must be a woman who is unfeminine, there must be a man who is unmasculine to keep the balance._

She calls to the sidelines, "Uchideshi!"

Soma obediently comes to her, "Yes?"

"About earlier…"

"….Go ahead." Soma squeezed his eyes shut. He hears the faint draw of Shisui leaving the sheath, and the small whistle of the iron dancing in the air. He shook nervously, awaiting the imminent cut, waiting, waiting, waiting….and waiting. Something had hit him in the forehead.

_Bonk._ He flinches as something hard hits right between his eyebrows. Opening his right eye, his first sight is Motoko with Shisui flipped around. The other end is resting against his head, in a gentle tap.

"See you at supper time, Matsumura-kun." She walks down the staircase.

Soma closed his eyes again, wearing a grin of satisfaction. A moment later, he faints, falling onto his back. Kitsune walks over to him, bends down, then suddenly plugs her nose.

"Ugh! He crapped himself!"

* * *

Sorry for the delay, hoped you liked the chapter. Please, drop me a review. Peace. 


	16. Two Ronins, a Girl, and Hinatasou

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing infringed, nothing owned.

GoldamonX – "You guessed right. But I'll fill in the blanks much later. I have my reasons for keeping it that way…for now."

J.S. – "Um, thanks dude. On a side note, Soma is thirteen years old and about four foot nine."

One-village idiot – "The concept of one of the scrapped designs helping him is tempting, but it's a bit difficult wondering how he/she would fit into the story. When Tsuruko comes I'll have a surprise coming. Not an original one, but a surprise."

Dairokkan – "Well, so was that review. Thank you."

* * *

"Damnit, not only am I jobless, I caught a cold!" fumed Keitaro as he lazed back into the tub. For thirteen hours, he had searched for a job. But with Japan having a recession, his success was very slim. His luck changed when he took a job at a local bar, then suddenly changed again when Kitsune had him fired. 

_Flashback…_

…_I remember way back when, Naru had a thing for her tutor. I mean the guy was HOT. The bastard could turn any girl, into a lump of putty…._

…_Every tender smile that crossed her lips, was for him…_

…_It's like we're total strangers…_

"How can this get any worse?" With a powerful sneeze, his ultimatum was answered.

"Keitaro, I know you're up there!" yelled Naru from the first floor. "What's wrong? You wouldn't even listen to me! Don't get sulky with me now!"

"I'm not sulking!" said Keitaro, turning away from her.

"Bullshit! You're sulking up a storm." Naru yells back. "I don't know what you heard from Kitsune. But it's your own damn fault for trying to reinvent my past! On top of that, it's none of your business to begin with!"

Keitaro snaps, "You haven't got any business telling me what my business is! Get the hell off my back!"

This angered Naru, "You asshole, I was worried about you!" She tosses a bar of soap at him. With a crack, it slams against his head at devastating speeds. He picks up the fallen soap bar, tossing it back at her.

"That freakin' hurt!"

Somehow, Naru's common sense fails her as she tosses a bucket at him. "You moron, that's dangerous!"

This triggers a duel of dodging objects at ninety miles an hour. Debris was flung between the third and first floor at the two as they slung both bath utensils and insults at one another.

"Quit whining! That's why you couldn't get a job!

"Shut your trap you damn four eyed nerd!"

"Last time I checked, you wear glasses too!"

The fighting continued on. Walking along the open walkway, Soma was spectating with the optic zoom.

"_Stop staring, Soma-bozu._"

"_What did Sempai do now?_"

Back on the ground, Naru had procured a raccoon statue. She cocks her arm back, tossing it along with Tama-chan at Keitaro. The male ronin manages to jump out of the way of the impact, only to fall off the railing and into the nearby trees, catapulting him to the spring. He lands unconscious atop of the towel clad Naru, who sends him again to float amongst the clouds.

Later, Shinobu asks Keitaro whom of which was standing outside Naru's room to apologize "Sempai, what's wrong?"

"I just have to tell Naru I'm sorry." Soma comes into the conversation.

"What's the matter now?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Keitaro.

"Maybe I can talk to her, soften her up for you." Soma walks toward her door. He creaks the door slightly over and calls out to her.

"Naru-san—"

"I hate you!"

A rock collides with Soma's right eye, sending him flying back into the adjacent wall. Keitaro and Shinobu take several cautious paces away from her door.

_One week later…_

"I'll take this one!" he exclaimed. Keitaro pointed to an ad in the paper for a five thousand yen a day paycheck. At this point, he was hurting for a job. His funds were hanging by a thread (Courtesy of everyone's trip around Japan), and his medical bills were shooting through the roof. If he didn't find a job soon, he'd lose the rest of funds and his sanity.

Kitsune eavesdropped, "This job? Getting pretty desperate, huh?"

"Well, I'd still HAVE a job if you hadn't gotten me fired!"

"Heh heh, my bad." She sweat dropped, "But remember, it's already June. Have you actually given up on Tokyo U?"

Unbeknownst to them, Naru was just around the corner listening in on the conversation.

Keitaro gave an reluctant smile, "Yeah. I guess so. I mean, theres no chance of some loser like me ever getting in."

"Well then, welcome to the slacker life!" Kitsune gives him a warm greeting.

He flusters, "Don't just label me a slacker!"

"Oh come now. It's not that bad being a slacker!" He starts to walk off.

"If you'll excuse me."

Naru comes to the front door, too little, too late.

"Naru? Were you eavesdropping? You should've said something."

"Bite me." Naru defended herself. The sight of Keitaro sluggishly walking down the steps depresses her.

_What's wrong, Keitaro…?_

Down the steps, a voice called out to him. "Sempai! Wait up!"

He turns to face it. "Soma-kun, what is it?"

"Take me with you! I could help out!"

"Okay. But it might be really boring." The two decided to travel together.

Meanwhile, on a common road, fate came speeding, and amazingly it cant drive. A white van swerves, nearly colliding with another car on the road. The driver of the other car gives the white van's driver the finger, yelling "Get off the road, asshole!" A little voice from the back of the van speaks up.

"_Papa, I love you but your driving really sucks."_

**_Chapter 15 – "Two Ronins, a Girl, and Hinata-sou"_**

"Sorry, It's been a while since I've driven." Says the driver. "I'm hiring a part-timer for this job. Be on your best behavior now."

"Ugh! I hate boys!"

At a stop sign the two male residents of Hinata-sou stood waiting for Keitaro's contact. The sky was clear, signifying a fresh new start for the third year ronin. Children were at play, parents were at work, and people were enjoying a time of hollow peace. Soma stared at his sempai's quiet demeanor with silent concern, feeling guilty that he wasn't able to fix the rift formed by decent into depression. Ever since the incident in Kyoto, nothing else had happened, giving him time to try and fix other peoples problems. Fixing his master's security in her femininity was a satisfying experience, and dealing with his sempai's relationship as a mediator was proving to be a pain in the kiester.

The male swordsman sat at his personal table, sipping green tea in a clay cup in his psyche. Pharsti sat across from him, waving a hand to a chibi-chan for more.

"What's wrong, Soma?" she asks.

He sighs, placing the cup down on the table. "Seeing him like this makes me sick."

"I'll have to agree with you," Pharsti said, taking her cup and nodding politely. "but you must remember that Urashima-san is actually very shy. The man is afraid of rejection."

"Yeah, but girls like being told that they're being liked. Right?"

"You would be correct."

"I cant place what's wrong with sempai. Ever since he went job hunting, he's been moping around the house." Soma strums his fingers on the table, "My eye still hurts from that rock Naru-san threw at me. What could be going on between them?"

Keitaro looked at the nearby clock post, "He said to meet him here, but he's really late." He taps his foot impatiently. A pedestrian points in astonishment, "Whoa! That vans all over the road!"

Soma and Keitaro look over to the road. A drunken driver was swerving left and right between lanes until it approaches the corner stop sign. Keitaro stood in it's view as a deer staring down headlights. Before he met a terrible fate, Soma yanks him out of the way before it slams itself into a lamp post.

The two stared in disbelief as a silhouette emerges from the wreck, almost completely unscathed. The shadow wore a tentative smile as he waved to them cheerfully.

"Sorry I'm late! I got caught up in traffic. So you're the guy I hired over the phone. Almost thought you'd bail, what with the lousy pay." Said the terrible driver. Keitaro couldn't believe that this nutjob was his contact. He stammered as he points to his employer's gushing forehead.

Soma blurted rudely, "Hey mister, your heads bleeding!"

"Oh dear, that's not good." The stranger wiped away the stream of blood running down his cheek. Whoever this weirdo was, he definitely wasn't human. At first, Soma thought about this loon being another brother. But came to realize that his mother couldn't possibly make _that_ big of a mistake in making him so bumbling. Plus he was bleeding; a sure sign of mortality.

_This is the same guy I met on the steps of Hinata-sou!_ Thought Keitaro.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Seta." He looks over to Soma, "I remember you too. Who might you be?"

"I'm Soma. Likewise."

"I hope you don't mind waiting. Me and the part-timer here have to get these artifacts in by four o'clock."

Keitaro looks into the back of the van, the side door open. "You mean those?" The various pots and clay artifacts were shattered to almost nothing.

"Oh no! The professors gonna skin me alive!" He turns to Keitaro, "Say, you wouldn't happen to be handy with glue would you?" He hands him a tube of rubber cement. Was this job worth this much trouble?

Keitaro grips Soma's hands out of panic. "Could you help me Soma-kun, please?"

"As if I had any choice." Soma jumps into the back of the van. The three sped off back onto the road. Keitaro and Soma were hastily applying glue to countless sets of plates. His employer developed a heavy right foot as he gunned it around corners around the road. As he finishes a plate, Keitaro took the time to comment on it.

"Hey, is this earthenware?"

Seta took his eyes off the road. "Yup. You aren't bad."

"Really? Well shucks, awfully nice of you to say." He felt smug after being recognized. His glee was cut short by a shoe smashing his newly finished plate. Looking up, he sees a little blonde girl with a cap on her head, and a very rogue look on her face. She stared Keitaro down as if to pity him in his new line of work, before she applied a foot to his face.

"Sarah, you being a good girl for the part timer back there?"

The little girl replies syrupy sweetly, "Yes sir!

"_Hey runt, what's your deal?_"

"_Oh, you speak english? You aren't just some FOB, are you? The names Sarah._"

Up front, Seta asks "Soma-kun, you know english?"

He hesitantly replies, "Uh, sure." Then turns back to Sarah, "_What the hell is your problem?_"

Sarah snorted, "_I don't need you two idiots to baby sit me._"

"_I'm not even getting paid._" Soma looks over to Keitaro, "Hey sempai, how goods your english?"

The ronin fumbles over a vase chunk. "I'm failing english right now."

"Oh good." Soma switches back to english, "_Don't mind him. He's just a little on the dull side._"

Scraping together pieces of the plate, Keitaro asks "Where exactly are we taking these?"

Seta turns a corner into his intended destination, "Tokyo University."

Soma smiles, "I've never been to Tokyo U."

To his surprise, Keitaro found himself once again on the Tokyo U campus grounds. The van comes to a stop in front of a side building.

"We've gotta take these up to the eighth floor. Sorry to say, but the elevator is busted. Soma-kun, you wouldn't mind lending a hand would you?" Soma took up a box of hastily put together earthenware, "I guess. Not like I have anything better to do."

_Twenty minutes later…_

The three leaned back against the van shrugging down to the ground as they each drank a can of coke. They give a sigh of relief in unison for a job well done. Seta chuckles to himself after being able to pull off a seemingly hopeless job.

"Listen part-timer, how about we keep that little incident a secret?" Seta asks.

The third year ronin laughs, "Sure thing." Seta suddenly looks at his watch.

"Oh darn, is it already time?" He rushes off into the distance, "Thanks again! Hope you can help me out some more!"

Keitaro stood helplessly as Seta ran off "Wait! You haven't paid me yet!"

"Sempai?" said Soma.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to interrupt your job, but how long ago was it since your exam?"

"About three months." He sighs, "Wow. Has it really been that long since I walked through these gates?" The poor man reminisced about how Naru had cheered him on during his exam. Those were happy times, when she believed he wasn't a total bastard. Now he felt as though a rift had been formed between them, caused by his depression and his inability to tell his opus how much he feels for her. In his dream like state, he failed to react as Sarah slams a vase over his head.

"Oww! I just put that back together!" he turns over to Sarah who was craving attention. "Hey, why'd Seta leave you all alone?"

The blonde rogue lazily chewed on plain gum, blowing a bubble until pops "I'm used to it. You're done working aren't you? Go home."

"_Damned brat! No, I cant be affected by a kid. Just breathe. One one-thousand, two one-thousand. Three—" WHAM!_ A statuette crashes over his head, letting him wear the head as a hat.

"What the hell was that for?" he chases after her while still wearing that strange statue piece. Sarah manages to lose him by going into the women's bathroom. She openly mocks him as he stood helplessly trying to find a way to keep her in check.

"_Where's Soma when I need him? He and Sarah looked like they hit it off._"

Meanwhile the person in question was walking around the campus, looking at the various statues on the grounds.

"_How lucky am I? I got to see that beautiful avatar of a man again!"_ Pharsti squealed giddily, raising the back of her right hand on her forehead

Soma looks at her strangely. "Seta-san? The guy is pretty weird."

"_He is not weird! You're just jealous because he's much more stunning than you!"_

Nearby, through a classroom window was the subject of the conversation talking with a class of students. The set was paying full attention, and writing down word for word what he discussed. His words were enriched with charisma; the students were raising their hands happily asking questions.

Pharsti sighs contently,_ "See? He's even a college professor! Ah, he's as intelligent as he is radiant…"_

"I think you've lost your mind."

Back with Keitaro, he chased Sarah into another office in an attempt to console her. His attempts were in vain as Sarah applies an alligator statue to his head, chomping on it. Before she could split his head wide open, Seta comes into the room Soma (Who had followed him) looking upon him in bewilderment.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "This is the first time Sarah got along with someone she just met!" Noriyasu sat at his desk, light a fresh Marlboro cig. "Hey listen, the higher ups have been pretty sparse with my payment and I don't even have an assistant. So considering my problem at hand, what do you say? Starting tomorrow, you wanna be my assistant?"

"What?"

"Que?"

Minutes later_…_

"_Congrats, Keitaro!"_

"_Way to go, sempai!"_

"_You are a true man, Urashima-san."_

Naru caressed his back while basting his face in her warm, inviting breath. _"Here's your reward…"_

_WHAM!_

The nirvana had packed and left, leaving Urashima dry and bruised. Sarah deliver another reverse roundhouse to his chin with a high kick to the jugular to wake him up.

"_Hey Soma, wanna see something cool?_"

Soma assumes that it's a practical gag on himself or Keitaro, and humors her. "_Sure. Why not?_"

"Hey dork" she called. With Keitaro sitting down, he was an open target for her attack. She tosses one left roundhouse to his face, one to his lower ribs, heel kicks him on the opposite side of his face, side kicks him several dozen times in the neck, throws her leg behind his head to reel him in using her foot to reel him in before giving him one straight kick to the nose. The unfortunate ronin fell back as his nose bled uncontrollably from the barrage of kicks Sarah unleashed on him in less than two seconds.

"_Damn!_" Soma's mouth was agape as he applauded a flashy show of dexterity "_That was awesome!_". Another beeping goes off in his head, "Analysis complete!"

A red haired chibi-chan hastily opened the door to his private quarters, holding another big three and a half floppy disk. On it was written the words:

"LightningKick.exe"_ A high speed series of kicks using one leg at almost sub-sonic speed._

"Well. It'll give me more options than just relying on NaruPunch.exe."

"So how do you like the Jeet Kune Do my papa taught me?" asked Sarah.

"That's some pretty cool stuff" he compliments.

Keitaro got off the floor with a bloody nose, "Oww… How dare you hit me out of the—Yow!" She gives him a right hook to the side of the face.

"I don't know how papa hired you to be his assistant, but I'm gonna make you quit!"

He resumes his internal monologue, "_Why do I get the feeling I'm just a baby sitter? I cant just quit now! I worked too hard for it!_"

Somehow, the signature white van crashes through the office.

"Whoa, sorry about that."

The two turn around, "Seta!"

"Papa!"

"Listen part timer, I'm headed for a conference in Osaka and I need someone to take care of Sarah. I was wondering if you'd spot me."

A simultaneous "What?"

"Well then it's settled! Thanks again, part timer!" With a clutch and a step, his van sped off in reverse into the distance. Seta had dropped a proverbial bomb on his head, and the cleanup was going to be hell.

"How irresponsible!" Keitaro said with a disturbed look on his face.

"Oh well. Look's like you're gonna have to baby sit me for the day." Sarah began to rummage her way through his personal belongings. She digs out his print shop album, happily flipping through the pages. Keitaro tries to stop her as she turns to find the page with the lone picture of Naru and himself, his most treasured possession.

"Hey! Who's this chick? She you're girlfriend?"

"Well, I…um…"

"Couldn't be! No dork like you could ever get a girl!" She ran off through the hole Seta had made. Now pissed, Keitaro actually manages to get a hand onto her, raising her by her overalls. Raising his hand to God above, he readied himself to give her a massive slap on the fanny. But to his surprise, she yells out for help; using her child innocence as a tool. People swarmed around to look at the atrocious act he was about to commit. The two backed down in a stalemate to act polite, walking off campus to Hinata-sou.

Arriving off the trolley, Sarah has a look at his home.

"This is your house? It's like a mansion!"

"_Okay, just don't get caught. Don't get caught. Don't get—_"

With his luck, Naru finds him. "Keitaro, what are you doing here? Have you already given up looking for work?"

"_Damnit! I'm already caught? And by Naru of all people!_"

Naru took the moment to examine little Sarah. "Hey, where did you get this little girl? Did you kidnap her or is she one of your many love children?"

_Wait! This is the broad from the picture book!_ Sarah bowed politely as she introduces herself. "Hi! My name is Sarah MacDougal! I'm from the sunshine state of California!"

The red headed genius cracked a smile of awe, "You're sooooo cute! You're Japanese is very good as well!"

"Yeah, my papa taught me. We've recently moved back to Japan."

The little American girl turned to Keitaro with an evil grin, shocking him as he stood befuddled in dealing with her mischievous behavior. "_This little bitch has it out for me!_"

"Naru! Don't fall for her little game! She's really just a snot nosed brat with a twisted personality!"

Dipping again into her fourth grade repertoire, she pulls out a sob story. _Sniff_ "Why is he so mean to me?"

The irritable Narusegawa smacks him several dozen feet in Sarah's defense. She then resumes to treating her guest. "Sarah, you wanna come play with me?"

"Yay!" Naru invites her into her room. The three (Keitaro came back, Soma came along) settled in, waiting by Naru's request of retrieving some tasty snacks. As Naru leaves, Sarah turned the evil back on.

"_You live here too? What, are you two brothers?_" Sarah asks Soma.

"_Guess you can say that._"

"_I don't see how you can be related to this dumbass._"

"_Neither do I._" He sighs.

"_Has he done this before?_"

"_Oh yeah. Lots of times._" She said as she turns to Keitaro. "Mighty fine girl she is."

Sarah opens up Naru's underwear drawer, yanking out several articles of clothing. She holds up a bra that looked five sizes too big. "She must have some huge knockers. Yessir!"

Soma chuckles, rolling his eyes one way. "_Yeah. We've had a few run-ins._"

"Wah! Don't go through there!" he panics. "Soma, give me a hand!"

"Whoa, she's you're problem."

"Oh thanks a lot!"

Before he could react, Naru re-enters the room holding a tray of tea and cookies. The three were covered in her underwear, Keitaro's hand on Sarah's ass. With a mighty blow, she kicks him out of the window and down a city block. Sarah sat in amazement as she sees a small crater just on the horizon.

Soma waited outside the entrance of the open air bath. To burn time, he speaks with Pharsti; Whom of which also decided to take a bath.

"I don't trust that Sarah girl." Pharsti scrubs her arms as she sat in a small hot spring. Soma was sitting along a set of rocks, looking in the opposite direction.

"It's not as though she wants to kill me. And we know she cant kill Urashima-sempai."

"It's just the fact that she has the knack to unleash disaster on demand."

"You're just jumping to conclusions. If she doesn't drive Seta-san insane, she cant be that bad."

"Did you forget that she's been living with him for who knows how long?"

"She's nice to me."

"That's only because you can speak english."

A yell was heard back in the spring. Soma peeks in to see silhouettes of three bathers. Using the zoom, he ended up getting a face full of Sarah's butt.

"Holy crap! A panda bear birth mark?"

Pharsti gasps, "Oh dear…"

The residents of Hinata-sou took kindly to Sarah, pinching her adorable cheeks, admiring her long blonde locks, and giggling over her childish demeanor. Later that day, Sarah returned to the loving arms of Seta who took her off the hands of the now butchered Keitaro. The next day, the father daughter pair were enjoying breakfast outdoors.

"Here you go, Sarah. I made some Okonomiyaki!" said Seta as he brought over the stuffed pancake.

"Yay!" she takes a generous bite from it. "You're cooking is getting better, papa."

"Thanks. It isnt much, but we got a roof over our heads."

"I don't mind. I know we're short on cash." Sarah was very forgiving.

"I dunno," said Seta. He looked around as people were staring at the pair on a patch of ground that had a sign that clearly stated _KEEP OFF THE GRASS_. "people may not like us staying here forever."

Sarah shook off the thought, "Oh who cares! I don't give a fu—"

"You're starting to act a little more like me. Maybe you should stay with your uncle back in California."

"No way!"

"Hoo-boy. Listen Sarah, we better go thank my part-timer."

"You mean Keitaro?"

"Oh, is that his name?" Seta yanks out a piece of paper. "His full name is Urashima Keitaro. Urashima, where have I heard that name?"

"He lived in this really huge mansion. I think it was an all girl dorm or something."

"Sarah, you remember the name of that place?"

"It was something like, Hinata-sou."

The cig in Seta's mouth dropped as those words struck a chord, "Hinata-sou?"

Back with the Hinata-onsen set, they had just finished breakfast. Naru had let out another fit against Keitaro, slamming a vase against his head. She walks away in a huff as she dismisses thoughts of an old idol. Meanwhile with Kitsune, she pondered about the picture she had shown Keitaro. The photo was beginning to look like the center of the problem.

"Well, she's over Seta. I mean, he went overseas!" A knock comes from the front door with a male voice bolstering the volume.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Kitsune thought, "_We cant have men coming in._" Behind the door revealed a pleasant surprise, "Hmm?"

"Hi!" said Seta, with Sarah in tow. Kitsune's beautiful eyes widened. "S-Seta!"

"Well if it isnt Kitsune! Sorry about not keeping in touch."

"Papa, you know her?" asked Sarah, tugging on his lab coat.

She staggers, "Papa? You?"

"For Sarah? It's a long story. I got back in April but nobody was around." The mysterious professor got back to the subject he intended. "Oh, have you seen Naru? I heard she took her Tokyo U exams, and I wanted to ask how it went."

"Um…Naru didn't make it." She tries to sound as serious as possible. "That poor girl. I wouldn't blame her. She was so depressed that she took a trip around Eurasia to clear her mind!"

A stern look crossed Seta's face. "I see. What a fantastic idea! To each his own."

"_He believed me?_" Kitsune thought. "_Wow. Easier than I thought._"

"Kitsune, you shouldn't tell papa stuff like that. He's gullible and'll believe anything." Sarah advises.

"Well, it's been great seeing you! Later!" Kitsune tries to shove the naïve archeologist out the door. Before she could, Keitaro sees his employer in the entranceway.

"Seta! What are you doing here?"

"Hey there, part-timer."

"What?" the resident fox was getting even more confused. "How do you know Seta?"

Keitaro explains, "Oh, he's the guy I work for."

"_You've gotta be kidding! This isnt good. If Naru lays eyes on Seta, her crush on him'll get rekindled! That's a little sweet on so many levels…_" Speaking of the devil, Naru enters the entranceway as well.

"What's going on?" she asks, puzzled.

"_No! I cant let that happen! For now I'll have to side with Keitaro._" Taking a bucket of cold water, she dumps it's contents all over Naru, placing the bucket on her head.

"Kitsune, what's going on?"

"Okay! Let's get you dried off!" she shoes her friend off into another hallway. Keitaro invites his boss into his room. "No worries, we can stay in my room." As Kitsune shoves Naru off to her room, the other female tenants plus Soma spotted her acting remarkably suspicious.

"Oh good! You're all here! Come with me!"

In the attic, Kitsune broke the news out on what was going on. Her fellow dorm mates gasped in surprise of what was at hand.

"Say what?" He's Naru's crush?" asks Shinobu.

Pharsti folded her arms, "_Well, the girl has good taste._"

"_In men that are way too old for her._" Soma finishes her sentence.

Kitsune briefed the others on their situation. "Yeah. Right now, it's worst case scenario."

"Why's that?" Shinobu asks.

"Think about it. If Naru gets a gander at him, then Keitaro wont stand a chance!" she held a hand to her chin in thought, "After all, he's got no redeeming qualities."

Shinobu and Soma tried to yank examples from nowhere in futility, "Well, he's…no…" "But he has…!" "He's definitely…"

"_He's consistent. That counts for something somewhere._" Pharsti chuckles.

"Since he's only here for a visit, all we have to do is just keep them from looking at eachother." Mitsune led the others down the hatch that led back down from the attic.

"_But if Naru-sempai gets Seta, that would make Urashima-sempai…free!_" Shinobu's fantasies clouded her mind. Suu calls down to help out the others.

Downstairs, Keitaro was conversing with Seta.

"So, you're the landlord of an all girls dormatory?" Seta asks.

Keitaro explains, "Well, there really isnt much for me to do, and I never have to worry about rent. It's great actually."

Seta then asks a very particular question, "So how's Haruka?"

"You know Haruka?"

"Yeah, we're old acquaintances." Sarah had decided to do more exploring. She takes notice of the hole in the ceiling, climbing up on several chairs to push it up to see Naru drying off from her recent soaking.

"Naru? Didn't know that this led to your room."

"Sarah! Nice seeing you again. What might you be doing?"

"I came with my papa."

"Oh? Your fathers here? Let me have a look." She peeks downstairs.

Just outside, the others were thinking of a plan of action. Shinobu was carrying a two foot plushie, and Soma was holding a cold lemon meringue pie.

"So, how do we get rid of him?" Mitsune thinks. She slides the door for the landlord's room open. "Hey, Seta!"

Seta turns to Mitsune, who also caught Naru's attention. Luckily she only sees the back of Seta's head. Kitsune thought fast and shouted out a textbook play.

"Shinobu! Soma!" On cue, Soma pretended to freak over an imaginary threat.

"Holy crap! A mouse!" he jumps up, lobbing the pie through the air to slam into Naru's face. Shinobu followed up by taking a rag to her eyes and rubbing vigorously. Kitsune and Motoko rush Seta and Keitaro out of the room as Soma and Shinobu distracted their female sempai.

Downstairs, Mitsune shoved Seta and Keitaro down into the dining hall for their "dinner".

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude but, don't you think that there's something missing from the table?" Seta focused his attention to the bare dining table.

Ad-libbing it, Mitsune makes up a semi-plausible excuse. "Er…I thought that maybe you could cook for us, Seta! What with you being such a great cook!" she hesitantly paused, "Why don't you help him too Keitaro?"

The oddball professor looks into their refrigerator for anything to whip up a makeshift dinner. Out of inconvenience, Naru just so happened to pass by. She passes Seta without notice, asking about Sarah's papa. Before she could keep talking, Motoko, Suu, and Shinobu carry off Naru to a nearby corner out of sight.

Naru's curiosity piqued. "What is wrong with all of you?"

"If you let us explain—" Motoko was unable to finish her distraction before Naru made another step for the kitchen.

Naru and Seta were almost homing in on eachother with a simultaneous "Is somebody here?" then making a turn to face eachother. Mitsune panics, unsure of what to do in a split second.

Motoko and Soma made a synchronous movement as they both took the pair's heads, quickly turning them ninety degrees in opposite directions with a painful _CRACK_.

"Gomenasai!" Soma and his sensei apologize. Naru is dragged off yet again, out of the kitchen.

In the lobby, the lady swordswoman was having a difficult time finding an excuse to keep her sempai occupied as she tries applying painkillers. As Naru was getting ever closer to blowing the lid off their mysterious behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone today? Mitsune doused me, Soma hit me with a pie, and you nearly screwed my head off!" she applies a pain patch to her neck, "I'm starting to think you're hiding something."

"We'd never do that, sempai."

Just behind her, Keitaro asks "Could we borrow the pain relief patches?"

Naru hands him the box without looking behind her. "Here." She then takes a moment to turn around.

"Who was that?" Shinobu then splashes her point blank with a bucket of water, while Mitsune slams a baseball bat over Seta's head and Suu jump kicks Keitaro in the face. Soma helps drag the other two men out of sight.

"Damnit! Not you too Shinobu!" Naru was nearly loosing it.

The blue maiden scraped together another excuse, "I was trying to water the plants! Let's go get you dried off!" she grabs Naru by the hand and runs off to the spring.

_What's that scent? It feels somehow…familiar._

Mitsune was just putting the finishing touches on her plan to get Seta out as quickly as possible. "Phew. We made it."

"You do realize he's still here, right?" Motoko points out. Seta groggily wakes up with a massive bruise on his head. "Ugh. Where's that truck that hit me?"

"Hey! You know what'd be great? A nice dip in the hot springs before you go!" she shoes him along with Keitaro out the back. Shinobu returns through the same way.

"Shinobu, where's Naru?" Mitsune asks.

"In the spring. Why?"

She suddenly rears back, "What?"

In the spring, Naru rested herself against one of the many rocks lost in thought. Memories of her tutor, and her sophomore year fled back to her as the scent of smoke brought back bits and pieces of her past. From behind her, a sudden swishing of the water indicated a guest.

"Who's there?" she looks to see her companion.

The guest reveals himself, "It's just me, Naru-san."

"Soma-kun? Is the men's bath broken again?" On his face was a blindfold, wrapped tightly around his head.

"No, I thought I might join you." He bumps himself against one of the rocks and manages to settle himself in. "Is something bothering you?"

"If you really want to know, I just remembered my old tutor." She was relatively open, "His name was Noriyasu Seta."

"He's the guy who inspired you to shoot for Tokyo University, right?"

Naru shrugs, "Yeah. He was a great teacher though."

"Was? What happened?" Soma pretended to play the naïve fool.

"He went overseas. Haven't ever seen him since."

"I bet he'd be really proud to see you today." Soma tries to make her feel a little better.

Nearby, Keitaro and Seta were sitting waist deep in the steaming; pleasant spring water.

"Listen Keitaro, I'd like to say thanks for taking care of Sarah."

Keitaro sweat drops, "No problem. She was a real handful."

"Ever since I hired you, she's become so much happier" said Seta as he pulls out a cigarette. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Go ahead. That's normally for Haruka though."

_Now I remember. That smoke was Seta's brand!_ She got up to walk off.

"Naru-san, wait!"

Too late. Naru turns around to come face to face with the object of her schoolgirl memories. She stood in awkward pause as Seta narrowly recognizes her. All the while Keitaro stood dumbfounded at their meeting.

"Huh?"

"You…"

A whistling of air resistance. Just above them, two silhouettes grew ever bigger then at the last possible moment took form as they collided into the trio, knocking them cold.

Two uprisings of white water came from the surface tension. Soma stares in disbelief as he realizes what just happened.

"Suu-chan? Sarah?"

"Heya Soma!"

Sarah yells up at one of the windows, "Hey! Who do you think you are? You just cant throw people around like that!"

Motoko and Kitsune eyed them, "We'll do what we want!"

_Several minutes later…_

"_Ngh…Seta? I'm sorry. I didn't get in... Can you ever forgive me?_"

Naru awoke with shock, back in her room with pajamas on. Mitsune loomed over her as a mother hawk would watch it's children.

"Aah! Seta!"

"Calm down girl, you passed out in the spring. Soma brought you in."

"_I feel pretty bad. Now I'm having dreams of Seta, naked at that!_"

Meanwhile, Seta and Keitaro were unconscious in the next room. They were downright out cold with a dizzy expression on their faces.

"You think you went far enough?" asked Soma with a tsk tsk tsk.

His master replies, "Indeed."

The next day, all was quiet. Keitaro ran home with the knowledge that Seta was also a third year ronin. The mere thought brought him hope, as he smashed himself into a pile of garbage.

Soma and Shinobu patiently awaited for their sempais to come back. On the couch in the lobby, Soma was laid back, riddled with boredom. Although he had gotten through today's training, at this point it was becoming almost routine for him. Now he's in a position where it doesn't completely wear him out. With a sigh, he looks back down on his lap to see the peaceful expression of Tama-chan.

"Hey there little guy." Soma pets her on the head with two fingers. "Oh? What's that you got there?"

The tiny turtle spat out a shiny rectangular object. "_I'm a girl, you nitwit._"

"Wah! You can talk!"

Tama-chan got an attitude with him, "_Wow, you understood that? Whoops._"

"_Pharsti? I wouldn't happen to understand turtle, right?_"

His angel blunk several times, "_Sometimes_ _there are things about your mind even I can't comprehend, Soma-bozu._"

"_What? I cant have I nice conversation with someone else?_" said Tama-chan, gliding over to the front door. "_I don't know how you understand me, but at least now I can have a talk with someone. You almost remind me of Mutsumi-chan._"

She had piqued his interest "_Mutsumi-chan? Who's that?_"

"_My mother. Don't you have one?_"

"_Yeah. I do. Haruka-san._"

"_That lady who smokes. Sorry, I don't see the resemblance._"

Shinobu peered from the kitchen to see Soma's conversation with Tama-chan. She felt disturbed as all she heard was pure gibberish.

"Myah? Myah myah myah" said Soma.

Tama-chan responds, "Myuh myuh myuh, myuh."

"Soma-kun, are you feeling alright?" Shinobu curiously asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

Shinobu decided to just ignore what she just saw. "No reason." Tama-chan made her way out the nearby window. As she flew down the steps, she encounters Mitsune looks down at the little flying amphibian with a strange object in it's mouth.

"Tama-chan? What are you doing? It's dangerous in the street." Upon closer examination, she came to a terrible conclusion. "_It's Seta's lighter!_" she chased after her, but stopped to keep her cover from being blown open "Tama-chan, wait!" the resident turtle drops the lighter and flew down to meet up with Keitaro and Naru. "_I got a bad feeling about this…_"

Back upstairs, Soma and Pharsti were still confused to the reason his mother would grant him the ability to speak with turtles.

"_What was Tama-chan holding earlier? You remember, Pharsti?_"

"Yes. I do happen to remember! It was Noriyasu-sama's." Pharsti emphasized the last part.

"_Noriyasu-sama? Who's side are you on?_"

"_Hah, sorry._" His angelic other apologizes. "_But I'm certain that it belongs to Noriyasu-san_."

"_Oh no…_" Soma got up off the couch. "_He'll come back for it!_" Soma rushes out the front door.

Down the stone staircase, Naru and Keitaro were conversing into another phase of their soon to be relationship. Time had passed, and after much consideration the two of them were gripping tightly to flyers for 1999/2000 mock exams on July twenty fifth. A renewed sense of motivation came to them as they had both decided to try for Tokyo U one more time. It seems as though the two were happy to be studying together again.

"…but that's not to say I hate you." Naru relieves her study buddy.

"That's cheating, Naru!"

"So what do you think of Shinobu?"

Taking the bait, he swaps subjects. "Well, Shinobu is cute, and she works really hard and…"

Naru congratulates his attention span. "You're clueless." She began to storm off, but trips on one step.

"Care…" he catches Naru just before she falls. The pair caught a glimpse in each other's eyes, spending a brief moment in close proximity. He had only dreamed of getting this close to her, if ever.

"Keitaro…"

A few steps away, Soma overlooked the couple as they stood in awkwardness at each other's accidental embrace. He looks further down and sees a very unwelcome sight. With a rising hum only getting louder with closing distance, he was too late to stop what was about to happen. A slam into a guardrail; and a familiar white van came hurtling towards the two future college students.

"Naru-san! Urashima-san!"

With a loud crash, that lovable white van slams into the stone staircase sending the two flying and clouds of dust rising. Naru's head was swimming with blurry images. Looking down, she saw Keitaro's head between her legs, resting comfortably on her thighs. With another smack, she sends him slamming into the stairs.

"That's what you get you lousy pervert!" from behind her, the real Keitaro had just recently waking up.

"What'd I do?"

"That wasn't you?"

The other "Keitaro" stood up. Of course, it was Seta.

"S-Seta!"

"Naru?"

Keitaro was very much confused. "You two know eachother?" The three stood in awkward poses, all caught in confusion. Soma had narrowly avoided a van to the face, looking onto the three in grim expression.

"_Damn, too late!_"

"You mean to tell me that the guy who you've had a crush on all this time, is my boss?"

Naru shook and shivered, her teeth gritting in constant rhythm. The other tenants looked on the quivering redhead, as she unexpectedly bolted away from them.

"_Why…? Why now?_"

Everyone makes a mad dash after her. "What the hell is wrong with her?" asks Keitaro to Soma.

"He's her old crush, right? I'm guessing it's a real shock."

Naru's head was flooded with memories, her powerful infatuation for Seta was too much for her to handle and she couldn't bear to meet him face to face. She continued running, with her face twitching and sweat trickling down her face. Her mind was an orgy of thoughts and bottled up emotions.

"_Oh my God…He…is…so…HOT!_" she squealed to herself. "_It's been two years, but he somehow got even hotter! Oh he must think I'm a total spaz!_"

Mitsune informed, "This isnt good! She's totally shocked. She cant control herself; We've gotta contain her somehow!"

"I'll handle that." Motoko drew Shisui in preparation, ignoring Soma's pleas to stop. "Zanmaken!" With a rip and a whoosh, a powerful slosh of air slams into Naru, sending her flying off her feet and into a walkway partition.

"Ungh… now I know how Keitaro feels." A thought crosses her, "Keitaro's feelings?" She remembers the times Keitaro had tried to confess to her. Although he was a clumsy buffoon with little redeeming social value, he has yet to strike her back, like a punching bag with heart. This was the first time she had taken his feelings into account.

"Keitaro?"

The other tenants went WWE and decided to do a big dog pile on their favorite redhead. After some cleared misunderstandings, the crew went back inside, Keitaro, Naru, and Seta all lounging in the karinin's room. Just outside, everyone and their grandmother was peering through a slit in the door to peek at the private love triangle.

"Thanks for my lighter back, Urashima."

"It's no problem."

Naru sat across from them, a flush across her face as she constantly eyed Seta. Her heart was racing, and she was doing anything with her mind except for thinking. She takes it upon herself to make a kind gesture by making tea.

"Uh…ah…Urashima, do you know where the tea leaves are?" she asks, with a peculiar choice of words.

"Huh?" Keitaro was perplexed, "_Urashima?_" He decided to let it slide, "Yeah, they're in the cupboard."

"Thank you, Urashima. How silly of me."

Keitaro looked at the pot she was about to crash into, "Naru, look out for the—" Too late, she had already tripped and fallen onto her face. This left him even more confused. "_What the? She's acting more like ME than herself!_"

Seta somehow looked impressed, "Wow, I never knew that you two knew eachother. And by the look of things," Naru approaches with a set of cups, "you two are going out."

With a trip and a dump, Keitaro was soaked in sweltering hot tea and was already screaming in pain.

"No way!" Naru denied.

"Oh really?" Seta apologizes, "Sorry, like Haruka always says, I'm not quick with things."

"We studied together. That's it."

"But, Keitaro…" Naru struggled to squeeze the words from her throat.

"Hmm?" Keitaro decided to take a sip from his cup. A revolting flavor bitch-slaps his taste buds, "That's nasty!"

"Naru?" Seta calls.

She tamely replies "Yessir?"

"I hope your trip around Eurasia was a good one. I'm impressed."

Outside, everyone was wondering how much more gullible Seta could be. "Kitsune, did you tell that to him?"

She admitted, "That was all me."

"I think being a ronin will be a good experience for you. After all, there's nothing you cant handle. Give it your all!" Seta seemed natural at pep talks.

Keitaro felt an overwhelming sense of insignificance, "Um, I'll be right back! I'll go get us some more tea." He left the room in a big sulk, walking past everyone who was leaning in front of it. Of course he went the opposite way, going up to the deck overlooking the annex.

"Seta! I have to use the ladies room. I'll be right back." Naru followed Keitaro in going up the stairs. Unable to restrain himself, Soma follows her up to the deck without her notice.

The three year ronin sighs, his head laying on the railing as Tama-chan scuttled across it.

"What did I expect?" the ronin groaned. "This is the perfect guy Naru had her eyes on, and what am I compared to him? I was even this close to kissing her, accidentally, but still." _Smooch!_ Tama-chan gave him a big wet one on the nose. "Ah! Tama-chan, what was that for?" The turtle cooed innocently.

"Keitaro!" said Naru from behind. "About earlier…I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

Just below their floor, ducking on the stairs, Soma listened in on their conversation. Pharsti was beginning to add more commentary.

"_You're a despicable person! Horrible isn't even the word!_"

"_Whoa, calm down Pharsti!_" Soma was holding her arms back.

"_Let me at her! I understand that Urashima isn't that great of a person, but even he doesn't deserve this torture!_"

Continuing with their conversation, Keitaro started to leak like a broken pipe. "I've worked for Seta for about a month. He's a really great guy, I guess you could understand." It was almost as if this were a last will. "I…I really like you, but…"

"Keitaro, what did you just say?"

"Yes…!" Soma was hoping as hard as he could.

"I…"

"Yes…!

"I…really…"

"Yes…!"

"I…wanted to say…"

"_YES_…!" Pharsti's cheering was evident.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you two together, and cheer you on all the way!"

Soma squeezes his eyes shut and went to his happy place. In his dojo, he threw a fit or punching a hapless dummy with everything he had while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Daimyo?" _WHAM!_

Soma had turned around, accidentally socking a chibi-chan in the face, sending it flying across the room. The little midget was swirly eyed and down for the count.

"Urashima-san!" Soma was absolutely appalled

"That idiot!" Pharsti shrieked. "How could ANYONE be _that_ dense?"

Naru was shocked, "What the hell?"

Just next to Soma, the others were watching, and very teary eyed.

"Nicely said, Keitaro!" Kitsune congratulates.

"You are a man of honor, Urashima." Motoko actually gives him a compliment. Shinobu meanwhile, was absolutely lost.

"That does it! We're going to do everything we can to help you out!" Kitsune began ripping off Naru's clothes. Replacing her summer dress was an incredibly awful European styled one.

"If you're going to confess, you have to look cute!" Kitsune advises.

"You call this ugly piece of crap, cute?"

The crew shoves Naru into the lobby. There the adult in question was sitting on the couch, reading the paper. The others shove Naru directly in front of him, Sarah giving a salutation.

"Seta! I've got a confession!...I've had a crush on you for the longest—"

The newspaper goes down, revealing Haruka. "Naru, what are you babbling about? Nice dress though."

The others gonk at their mistake. "Wrong guy!" Everyone drags her yet again into another direction.

"Wait a sec!" Everyone was too ecstatic to listen. With a boot to Keitaro's face, Naru gets her attention. "I said wait!"

"I have _NO_ intention of confessing anything to anyone at any time!"

"But you have to!" Keitaro cheered. "This is your chance! You may never get another one!"

Naru grabs his wrist, "Will you listen for a minute? I—"

"What's going on?" said Seta, coming from seemingly nowhere. "Looks like you two are having a good time."

"Naru has a confession!" said Keitaro, out of the blue. "She really, really, really likes you!"

His inspirational speaker conks him over the head. "It doesn't mean anything if YOU confess!"

"It just came out!"

Seta looked at her, baffled. _Oh no…_

Her former tutor looked her in the eye, a hand on her shoulder.

_I like you too, Naru_.

Her heart rate skyrocketed. An explosion of amazement erupted inside her in exhilaration. He liked her back? How would it work out?

He places his hand on another shoulder. "I like Keitaro too."

Naru facefaulted. She couldn't believe it! She looked like even more of an idiot than normal.

"I like you too, Soma."

"Um, thanks?" he sweatdrops

"I like you too, Kitsune." Her pulse doubles.

Night had already fallen, with Sarah and Seta making their leave.

"Hinata-sou. What a place! I like everyone!" Seta was quite the happy camper.

Pharsti wondered, "_Exactly, what was the point of that?_"

"_Well, we got a good laugh, and Naru-san looked like a complete idiot for once_."

Pharsti giggles, "_I can live with that!_"

* * *

Okay, hope you liked that. Sorry for the delay. I'd love some reviews from all you readers out there. 


	17. Summertime Blues

Disclaimer: "This is a chapter that will live in infamy; just kidding."

Sci-Fi Raptor – "A review from Sci-Fi Raptor? I'm flattered, seriously. I'm actually surprised, as you're the first to ever comment on Pharsti's dialogue."

GoldamonX –"I know, it's just like the manga. But this isnt an AU story. All I'm doing is adding, not subtracting. It's just Love Hina, now with thirty three percent more content. Kind of like your favorite cereal."

* * *

On a dark and pale hill Keksoku cemetery in the late evening, was a makeshift grave; a pendant rested against the small stone pillar that was engraved in mandarin. 

_Dao Lin Shen_

"_I'm sorry it took so long for a burial. I hope you can forgive me._" Soma mourned for the victim of betrayal.

"_Don't beat yourself over it. There wasn't anything you could have done._" The lady angel tucks her master's head against her abdomen and resting her head on his.

"_I spared him, then he got killed anyway!_"

"_You can't save them all, Soma-kun._"

"_But—_"

Pharsti does what she can to calm him down, "_You cant control who lives and dies._"

"_I could've saved him…_" a powerful pumping shakes his heart, slowly choking him. Soma fell down on hand and knee, clutching his chest in pain. His angel runs a quick scan, attempting to find the source of his pain.

"_Heart rate one-hundred and fifteen; induced state of tachycardia. Soma-kun!_"

"_Pharsti…ahh…!_"

The boy's lungs were crying out for air. For reasons unknown, his body was perspiring at an abnormal rate, and his heart was pumping at an extreme pace. He struggles to breathe, trying to keep himself from suffocating. His muscles were contracting with the feelings of cramps forming everywhere. The pupils in his brown eyes shrunk, and a feeling of pain shooting through his spine. Soma makes an attempt to scream with his voice completely cut off.

"Pharsti-sama!" a chibi points to it's lord's private quarters.

"_What's going on?_" Pharsti was trying to figure the cause of this. Suddenly, a bright light in Soma's quarters her catches her attention. Inside. ever expanding cracks in a familiar door slowly widen with a pure white radiance piercing through. She stood in complete awe. "_I see…now, I understand._"

With one last piercing, light bursts through the door in a blinding explosion.

"_Limiter…released!_"

_**Chapter 16 – "Summertime Blues"**_

_You going to sleep during the first day of summer?_

"Ungh…Haruka-san?" Her adopted son awoke in his own bed, a wet rag on his forehead. He had blacked out from last night, and his memory was cut short. Right now, Soma felt almost as though nothing had happened like one big dream.

"This is starting to get a little old. Do you like passing out and getting your ass kicked?" Haruka takes the rag off his head. "Lucky for you, Motoko found you out cold by some guy's grave."

"Thanks. You said it was summer?" asked Soma, still disoriented.

Haruka rests a hand on his head, "Guess you aren't fully recovered yet. Did you suddenly forget your last day was yesterday? You're a sophomore now."

Soma shakes his head "Oh yeah, I remember now. Yukari-sensei was talking about going to the beach."

His mom hands him a flyer, "Speaking of the beach, we're headed there today. You're gonna help out with a café I got over there, Beach Café Hinata."

"Who's coming?"

"Everyone." She wipes his forehead. "Can you move?"

He obliges her by getting out of the futon, fixing the sheets. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Okay then, go meet everyone downstairs again when you're ready." Haruka left him to his own devices.

Soma sighs, shaking off last nights grog. "Pharsti, what happened yesterday?"

"It's all good news. You broke the level two limiter!"

"Does it really have to hurt?" He folded the futon up. "That's the only part I remember. But what did it get me?"

Pharsti held up a clipboard, "You'll be amazed to learn that it unlocked system Kamui."

"Kamui? What's it do?"

"Okay, system Kamui is an acronym meaning Kinetic Artificially Maintained Universal Intervention. But as you know in Japanese it means—"

Soma interrupts, "Work of God."

"Right. It works by generating a massive amount of energy and it slows down your perception of time while shooting your reflexes through the roof." She flips pages on the board. "Unfortunately, your mother never was able to work all the bugs out on time for your birth."

"What's the problem? It sounds great."

"If you use it too long, the generated ATP will induce massive stress on your heart."

"Ooh…" Soma knows that all too well.

"Ooh is right, but this time I can stop it before it happens."

"How's that?" he asks.

"I'll be the safety for the system by stopping it before it gets too hot."

"But how do I use the thing?"

"Just ask." Pharsti put it simply, "I'll turn it on. Then turn it off when need be."

"This just keeps getting better and better, huh?"

"That isnt even that half of it. Now I understand how to unlock the limiters."

"What?" he asks, "How?"

"It seems that they are broken through intense surges of negative emotion."

"That makes sense. I remember I was sad that I might not have been able to keep my promise to Shinobu. Then I somehow went crazy on Kojiro."

"I can't simulate emotions, if you were wondering. They have to be genuinely from you."

"Great. So it's like I'll get the power when I need it the most."

"Good to see that you're up to speed. Now then," Pharsti brings out a beach ball from nowhere. "lets go on vacation."

Taking a trip to Hinoshima station, the Hinata crew rides the express line to the beach. Their destination was a menagerie of sunshine, salt water, and bikini-clad women. Waves kissed the open beaches while people laid themselves out on the hot sands like slow roasting barbeque. The Hinata Housers didn't waste time in getting ready.

"Here she is." Haruka pointed out a shoddy hut that proudly held a sign to God with the words Beach Café Hinata written. "A little shabby, but the money we raise goes to repairing the dorm. So do your best out there, will ya?"

"I dunno, Haruka-san." Soma leans against one of its posts. "Shabby is an overstatement."

"So, I'll fix it up later." She said, almost proudly. "We start working tomorrow. Enjoy the fun while you can."

Keitaro sighs, "You made that sound really ominous."

After being pointed out the dressing area, Keitaro and Soma head out to go change into their trunks.

"This should be it." Keitaro said as he walks to a wooden fence door.

Soma looks next to the door at a sign, "Sempai, wait!"

Too late for him. He opens Pandora's door to reveal his fellow resident beauties, who proceeded to beat the junk out of him as normal.

"Damnit Urashima! Not even five minutes in and already this?" Motoko was angrily hacking at him. The male ronin kept running, eventually bumping into Naru. Although all she gave him was a glare, he avoided her like the plague. Without looking where he's going, Keitaro slams into a changing room, smashing the fence.

Eventually, the girls were having fun. They did everything, ranging from playing volleyball, the traditional splitting of the watermelon, eating loads of soba noodles, and floating amidst gentle swaying waves under the notice of those you love. Well, the last one applied to the resident karinin.

"Soma, you seen Keitaro?" asks Mitsune, passing him a slice of a recently split watermelon.

"Nah. He ran off and haven't seen him since." He takes a generous bite, "He just zoomed off into the water. Where to is anyone's guess."

Speaking of which, that brings us to the subject of the matter.

_I wish that I can just drift away…_

Keitaro was laying on an inflatable raft. His gaze was fixed to the sky and it's ocean parallel to the earth's with birds chirping overhead as he bathed in the sunlight. Out of nowhere, he somehow falls off the raft with epileptic flailing.

"Oh God! I'm gonna die!" He catches himself on the raft. "Whoa. I'm tempting fate out here."

On a nearby set of rocks, Naru was conversing with Tama-chan regardless of whether or not she would talk back.

"Tama-chan, you think he really did say that? That he liked me?" the little amphibian cooed in response. "You know, if he really did admit it, I just might be happy with it." She shakes her head in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with me? I just got reunited with Seta! How stupid of me!"

Keitaro sighs, "_What did I expect? That look on her face…she's still crazy in love with him_."

Behind him, Motoko and Shinobu were wondering what was wrong with Keitaro.

"Sempai looks pretty down in the dumps."

"Hey, Urashima!" called Motoko. He turns to face them, then looks down at a small rippling with bubbles multiplying in spades. Was it gas? Not likely.

"Heya Keitaro!" Suu sprung out from underwater with Kitsune, giving him a complementary surprise ambush. "Y'know, if you're havin' a drag, you drag us all down with you!"

Kitsune grinned, "My, those trunks are so dull! I say we change em'!"

The two mischievous pair took it upon themselves to rip off his swim trunks, flashing their favorite swordswoman in the process. She retaliates by slamming over the head with a handy dandy bokken.

"How dare you show me that!"

Keitaro hastily puts his trunks back on. "Damnit, would you all stop it! I don't have to have fun if I don't want to! I was just thinking things over!" His temper nearly erupts, "If you'd all stop being such a pack of insensitive bitches for a minute and just leave me alone, you'd realize you're insensitive to anyone else's feelings and—huh?"

Shinobu was the only one standing in front of him, now her cheeks red and eyes bursting with tears.

"I'm sorry, Sempai!" she darted away from him.

"You made her cry again." Kitsune said in embarrassment.

"It was your fault, damnit!"

Several minutes later, the girls (plus Soma) were enjoying bowls of tasty flavored ice. Their topic of discussion was the questionable behavior of their karinin.

"Wow. Keitaro came to the beach with all his luggage. This wont do at all." Kitsune takes a nibble from her strawberry flavored ice.

Suu munches half of hers without any sign of brain freeze, "Keitaro is really boring today!"

"What's going on with Keitaro?" asked Haruka, "I need him to be more sociable when we open up shop tomorrow."

Kitsune smirks, "Looks like one of us is going to have to give up their body to get his confidence back." Suu and the resident party animal eye Motoko.

Soma's sensei shudders, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Amongst the conversation, Shinobu manages to squeeze of a declaration. "I…I…I'll do it! I'll volunteer! If it'll get sempai back to normal!"

"Say what?" Soma sputters.

"_She's got spirit,_" said Pharsti. "_I'll give her that much._"

Back with Naru and Keitaro, they continued to trade attempts and rejections.

"Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not that important, but…" The male ronin struggles to sound serious.

"If you don't have anything important to say, leave me alone."

Soma came running to the two. "Sempai! Sempai! Help!"

The two turn to their male kohai. "Soma-kun, what's wrong?"

"S-Shinobu-chan! She's drowned! Come help!" Soma tries his best to sound convincing.

"What?"

Shinobu was laying on the shore, in a suspicious position. While her head was face down against the sand, her arms and legs were in supportable locations that looked more like she decided to take a nap, rather than drown.

"Shouldn't we get a lifeguard?" asks Keitaro, completely stumped.

"There's no time! If you don't do something, she could asphyxiate! I'll go get a paramedic, just go!" Soma shoes him off to go help Shinobu.

_Okay, this isnt a kiss. Just some mouth to mouth. After this, sempai can go back to being normal again._

"Okay, first I ensure the airway is clear." Keitaro tilts her head up in regulation. Then out of regulation, pinches her nose shut.

"_I'm a little naïve, but I don't think that's how it's done._" Pharsti snickers.

Shinobu tried her best not to react, but since Keitaro stupidly _blocks_ her airway, acting was becoming a lot harder.

_This isnt kiss-like at all!_

"Here goes." Keitaro was about to perform the last, necessary step.

_Sempai's breath on me…I…I…_

"_This just might work!_" Soma was getting his hopes high.

"_Maybe he isnt so bad after all._" As was Pharsti.

_I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…_ "**I can't do it**!"

Shinobu spring from her unconscious position; with a swift kick in the groin, Keitaro hits the sand with his hands painfully gripping his crotch whimpering, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

Soma winces in sympathy, also holding his gonads. "Oh…ouch."

Pharsti asks, "_Does it really hurt THAT badly?_"

_Later that day…_

"Since we can stay at the nearby inn," Haruka said as she raised a mug full of beer to God on high "I say we drink!"

The female residents cheered as they began their drinking spree. Although it was a happy time, Keitaro may have to say goodbye to future Urashimas, and was already pulling kitchen duty with Soma.

"Are you healing up, sempai?" Soma was busy pan frying some wheat noodles.

The third year ronin squeezes his thighs together as he flips various pans with shrimp and tomato sauce. "Oh yeah. I just got kicked in the nuts by Shinobu of all people, Naru still wont talk to me, and now I'm in the kitchen while everyone else is partying."

"Uh, you suddenly forget I'm here too?" Soma puts on puppy dog eyes, "You cut me, sempai. You cut me deep."

"Sorry about that. I'm just not having a great day." He pours stir fry sauce all over Soma's noodles. "Could you get that out to everyone?"

Soma does as he's told and walks outside to deliver a fresh plate of piping hot stir fry. On his way, he brushes shoulders with Naru.

"Hey, Naru-san."

"Soma-kun, you okay?"

"Yeah. Never been better!" Soma was a terrible liar.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Naru hurried her walk towards Keitaro.

Soma hurries over and puts the plate down on the table with everyone and sneaks back to just outside the kitchen.

"…I have no idea how to approach you. It's just that…"

"_This is actually very sweet of him._"_ (Sniff) _Her voice cracks several times, "_How sensitive of you, Urashima-san._"

"_Pharsti, are you…crying?_" asks Soma.

"_No! (Sniff) Shut up!_"

"_How sensitive of you, Pharsti-chan._" His angel returns his tease with a stinging slap to the back of the head.

Shinobu passes him by without so much as a glance; she appeared to have something weighing on her mind.

"Hmm? What the…?" Soma was puzzled how she didn't even say hello.

The little princess gave a stunning apology. "Sempai! I'm sorry I hit you in your…sensitive place!"

"That's done and over with, nothing to be concerned about anymore." Keitaro was awfully forgiving for someone who was recently kicked in the junk.

"Auu…I'll help with the cooking too."

"Oh, thank you Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu began to give out instructions like a real pro. "Sempai, turn the heat down. Oh, and Naru-san, could you please pass the parsley?"

"_Wow, that smells great!_" Soma was incredibly impressed.

Pharsti pulls out a clipboard "_She did mention her parents owned a restaurant at one point. It's natural that some of that talent would rub off on her._"

Within several minutes, a seafood filled set of platters of spaghetti were served up. The group was delighted as the feast looked almost too pretty to eat; Mitsune made a keen observation about how Shinobu manages to get back Keitaro's self esteem.

"Y'know, it does my heart good to see those two together. Kinda tender, y'know?"

Naru couldn't help but smile at the sempai and his blue haired kohai. They shared a moment flipping seafood and just having a great time.

_It's weird, but despite the age gap between them it's actually pleasant to see them like that. Heh, I wonder if Seta and I shared something like that…Sure hope so._

Soma was digging into his delicious pasta dish, and Pharsti was giggling at today's accomplishments.

"_It's good to see Urashima-san in good spirits again._"

"_Yeah. Sempai got kicked in the jimmy, Shinobu rebuilt his self esteem, and I got to celebrate my first day at the beach. I'd say today was great._"

Looking up, Soma caught a glimpse of Keitaro running out of the kitchen just in time to see him get launched into the night sky by the local redhead bearing an oil soaked shirt.

"_Pharsti! A shooting star!_"

"_Ooh! I'll make a wish!_"

_The next day…_

The beach was once again brimming with toast tanned women and the movement of waves splashing against ladies barely clothed bodies. Saltwater stench met the sizzling air of barbeque and the desert heat as it all mingled together in symphonic bliss.It was all Spanish fly to nerds.

"Ah, the beach. A cesspool for babes, eh?" said one beachgoer to his friend.

His buddy responds, "Normally. But it's been pretty fruitless. It's been proven that babe hunting is more successful in threes."

"I never heard that!" He snaps. "But speaking of threes, I wonder how Keitaro's doing?"

"I heard he failed to get into Tokyo U again, big surprise. Sorta worried about the bum, aren't you?"

"So worried you had to come down to the beach to pick up chicks?" His comrade was snickering, "Real nice palm print you got there."

The perverted beachgoer sighs, "C'mon, lets grab a bite to eat before we go. Don't want this day to go to waste on an empty stomach." His sight was on Beach Café Hinata.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by Suu and Shinobu both wearing swimsuits while giving them a warm welcome.

"Hello!" chirped Shinobu, "Will it be just you two dining in?"

The two males gave a simultaneous "Whoa!"

Kitsune came to take their order, wearing a bikini that complimented her assets. "Heya. What'll you be having? The spaghetti here is our best seller."

"Er…that sounds great!" The two looked around them at the café's beautiful staff.

"Swimsuits and aprons? Man, I thought this café only existed in my dreams!" one certain waitress caught their attention. In an island attire, that particular waitress showed off a shapely figure that made their jaws drop to the floor and make themselves comfortable.

"Whoa, check out that babe!"

"She's real hot! Wonder why nobodies hit on her yet?"

The taller of the two makes his way to the lovely hostess Naru. "Hey beautiful, what do you say after work you and me get together and—!"

Before he knew it, he was slouched against the wall with a gun to his throat. Soma took his job as security very seriously.

"Hey asshole, no flirting with the help."

The tall pervert waved his hands in defeat, ending up saying something idiotic "That gun isnt real is it, kid?"

Soma pulls the hammer back with his thumb and points it at the man's crotch. "You wanna bet your kids on it?"

The shorter stubbier man tries to help his friend, "Hold up man! Let him go!"

"We're sorry about this sirs!" Keitaro came wailing to take the heat off of the two.

The two victims recognize their savior. "Keitaro?"

Keitaro points back in response, "Hey, you're…" he stops mid-sentence "Wait, who're you again?"

The two give a classic anime fall. "We're your friends! Haitani—" said the taller of the pair.

"—and Shirai!" said the shorter.

"Oh, I remember now." Keitaro was promptly held a few feet off the ground by the throat.

"Damn right you remember! I cant believe you'd forget your friends!"

After a brief reintroduction, the three discussed the catching up that need to be done.

"Haitani, did you get into your number one choice?"

"Nah, I missed it by a little." Shirai expected his colleague's response to be the same as the last few years.

"You wouldn't be surprised to know that I failed again." He'd be right.

"As if we needed to guess" Shirai comments.

As the conversation rolled on, Naru came to greet them.

"Well, I see the four eyed freaks came for a reunion."

Shirai couldn't help but gawk, "Well hello! You're the little masterpiece from a minute ago!"

Haitani whispers to Keitaro, "Why don't you introduce us?"

"You already know her."

"Huh?"

Naru looked at them perplexed, "Don't you know who I am?" she takes two gropes of hair and places them up at her sides in pigtails. "Look."

The two lechers stood in total shock. "You're that really nerdy chick, and Japan's top!"

"Don't call me that!" retorted Naru. _Even if it's true…_

"You were offended by that?" said Keitaro.

Shirai and Haitani were outraged. "You bastard, you've been holding out on us!"

"How could YOU have gotten such a cute girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" A distant clomping in the background…

Soma turns around for an unwelcome sight that makes him throw his arms up in surprise. Diving to the sand, the resident ganguro health hazard jumps into a nice form and gives the friends of the ronin her very special welcome.

"Heyo!" said Suu with a kick in her jump and a foot in their faces. The two hit the beach with a thud and sand in their orifices.

"You're friends of Keitaro? Nice to meet ya. I'm Suu."

_Later at the local inn…_

"Okay! Lets cheer to new friends!"

The entire Hinata crew plus Shirai and Haitani give out a cheers with their respective beverages in celebration of the ronin's friends earning themselves a new set of "friends." The girls had their thoughts about their new visitors. Motoko's brow twitches, Suu and Haitani were getting acquainted, and Soma with Haruka were together by the window away from the party.

"Great. Now we have four men to deal with." Motoko didn't look the least bit pleased as he glass was full of cracks from her fingers shaking the outside of the cup.

Haitani was amazed at a laptop Suu had put together having GPS, HDTV, and several other acronyms.

"Oh, you know what this is? Pretty good for a short, fat little hobbit of a boy!"

"Man Keitaro, I thought you were leading a lonely life of the chronic masturbating ronin, but you really hit the jackpot!" Haitani rubs one knuckle against Keitaro's skull. Naru couldn't help but comment on the three brothers in arms.

"I see that the dorks are getting along just great."

Haitani tries another approach, "That's cold Naru-chan. What do you say? You, me, the stars, and some quality wine?" Without batting an eye, Naru shoots him down with little effort.

Haruka lazily laid back against the wall looking out the window at the night sky. Soma joined his foster mother in admiring the scenery.

"Soma-kun?"

"What?"

"Have you been cleaning your gun?"

"I don't really shoot the thing, so I don't see why I should."

"If you don't, it'll screw up when you finally do shoot." She exhales sharply, "Theres a cloth you can use as a rag."

"Thanks Haruka-san."

Soma reaches into her suitcase and brought out a rag and a small screwdriver. As he polishes off the exterior of the M19, he notices there was a word etched on the left side of the slide that appeared when the dirt was wiped off.

"_Ikaruga_?"

"_What an odd name for a weapon._" Comments Pharsti, "_Mottled dove…_"

"_This thing is a custom model, not surprising. But the name sort of suits Haruka-san._"

Back with the ronin trio, they were discussing Keitaro's blatant affection for Naru.

"…we also know that you're absolutely head over heels in love with the girl."

"What're you saying?"

"Oh come now, it's not good to hide something like that! At least she's a living, breathing girl! C'mon, Let's go get a drink from our room." Shirai drags Haitani and Keitaro off to their room.

Kitsune nudges Soma, "Soma-kun, could you follow them?"

"You just don't want me here, don't you?"

"Oh don't think of it like that! We're sending you since you're our eyes on this kinda stuff!"

"Whatever." He waves to his foster mother before entering the hallway, "Later, Haruka-san!"

Out in the hallway, Soma had no trouble finding their room.

"_Four-eyed freak fest? Makes sense._" Deciding to eavesdrop, he looks to a nearby window that was opened. Sneaking out the pane onto the rooftops to hide behind a corner of the windowsill that led from the nerds room.

"So you're in this love triangle with this Seta guy, you know by now Naru must be pretty taken with you." Haitani was pointing to a crudely drawn chalk drawing of a triangle with the subjects names.

"What are you going to do now?"

Keitaro was bashful on the subject, "I'm still good friends with her, and I really don't mind if it keeps going like this."

His friends were shocked, "That's no answer!"

Haitani gave a sly grin, "I'm pretty sure after that story you just spouted, she's pretty taken with you; maybe even in love."

"What?"

"The signs are obvious dude!"

"_No kidding, idiot._" Pharsti wasn't very pleased. "_It's admirable that they're helping him like this, but the peer pressure may crack him._"

"Narus in a difficult place right now, sort of like a tightrope walker. With just one push, she'll fall right into your arms!

"_Bad example_" thought Soma.

"Don't say tightrope walker!" yelled Keitaro.

-

At the moment in her room, Matsumura Shizuna looked over a sheet of paper she wasnt all that proud of.

_Doctor Matsumura,_

_We thank you for your reemployment into the SDF and we apologize for the liquidation of Murakumo Co._

_Your work on the mass production version of our artificial unit, the pawn, has been a great help to us and will help ensure that the lives of our soldiers will be safeguarded. We'll put this piece of work to good use._

_I'm afraid however that you must discard all information about the first project and focus now on the matters at hand. We will have to destroy all traces of the first project's existance._

_Sgt. Sugiwara, Japan SDF_

"I'm sorry, Soma-chan..." she murmurs to nobody in particular. "Can you bear to kill again?"

-

_Later that night…_

Keitaro was in the hallway pondering his options while holding an empty bowl. His friends had gotten under his skin about his relationship with Naru and his invisible competition between Seta and himself. At the moment he was at the handy vending machine buying beer for his roommates.

"Hey Sempai." Soma greets him, "What's up?"

"Oh, Soma-kun. Don't mind me, I'm just getting more beer."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. You staying up?"

"Nah. I'm turning in early; not really ready to stay up with the big boys."

"Okay, see you in the morning Soma-kun."

"Night' Sempai."

Soma walks off through a door leading back to the girls assigned room.

"What're you up to now?" Naru took him by surprise.

With a stammer and a turn, he asks his study partner "You wanna go have a drink?"

She looked particularly happy, "Sure!"

Outside, the breeze wafted through the air in gentle caress as trees sway in a symphonic dance with the stars above like diamonds on velvet with the moon as a shining ball of ivory in the sky. This was the perfect setting for a confession.

"Ah, the breeze is great!" sighed Naru.

"Everyone's so energetic! After they close the beach, you still went swimming!"

Naru brings up a subject, "It's been two years since I was here."

_She smells like soap…_ Keitaro notices the scent of recently used soap.

On the rooftop behind them, Soma was prone and looking down at the two as they chat and threw back brews.

"_Awfully nice of you to check on them._" Pharsti was having a beer herself.

"_I'm doing this so you wont bug me about it in the morning_."

His redheaded sempai drew back part of her blouse to show the tan lines along her chest.

"Look how tanned I got!" her face looked reasonably wasted.

Almost simultaneously, Keitaro and Soma suffered nosebleeds from Naru's act of teasing.

"_Daimyo, you should be ashamed!_" a set of chibi-chans scold him.

Pharsti takes a sympathy sip from her can of Asahi, "_The girl can't hold her liquor, a pity_." She looks to Soma, "_And you're TOO easily aroused_."

"_Shut up, Pharsti_." Her master clamped his nose.

(Naru) began to fan herself with the inside of her shirt almost working up a sweat. "Phew…It's getting pretty hot out here!"

"Aah!" Keitaro was panicked in seeing this drunken Naru.

"Why'd you scream?"

_Wow, it wasn't hard at all to get her out here. But how can she get drunk from just one or two cans?_"

"Yer having too much fun on your own!" Naru began to rigorously tickle him defenseless. She giggles gleefully at him. "I'm suddenly feeling sleepy…"

As the redhead leans against his shoulder to rest, Keitaro's heart began to race. Romantic thoughts filled his head as he envisioned the perfect confession.

_Naru!_ The ronin embraces his beautiful intellectually superior other.

_Keitaro?_ A tingle rushes along her spine

_I…I love you…_

That'd be the easiest course of action, a straight assertion. Or it would be if his cowardice didn't get in the way.

"Keitaro?" asked Naru.

"Yeah?"

"We'd better study like crazy when we get back. We've been having a little too much fun…"

"Guess you're right, heh."

She looks up at him from her slouched position, "About next year…"

"Huh?"

"I hope we get in together." If kinder words have been spoken, he has heard them not.

Around the corner, Shirai and Haitani were checking up on their companion.

"That's just about a confession right there!" Haitani was overjoyed.

Shirai was cheering quietly, "Just one more push!"

"_Go for it, sempai!_" Soma was hoping he would seal the transaction.

Instead, he sat there satisfied with just a compliment. Shirai didn't look at all pleased.

"Idiot! Love is about timing!" he cocks back his hand with a can in tow. "Now or never!" With a toss of an aluminum chunk, he hits Keitaro square in the head, knocking him over.

He ended up pinning Naru down while yanking down the top part of her blouse. Naru furiously smash her foot into his jaw.

From up above, Soma looks to the direction the can was thrown and leaps off the roof to encounter the two other ronin. Wasting no time, he chokeholds the two against the wall.

"What are you two douche bags think you're doing?" another perfectly good moment ruined.

Pharsti slaps herself in the forehead "_He was so close! Gah, idiots._"

A splash alerts the three as they rush to the rail to see that Keitaro had been thrown over the side.

The redhead genius ran out in a bad mood, her face a puffy red.

"That bastard, I cant believe I trusted him!" she tries to dismiss the thought of him, failing miserably. "He really is a perv—" Something had come to greet her as she slams face first into it.

Looking up, it was none other than the mellow headed Noriyasu Seta and Sarah, along the side of the road fixing their van.

Back with Keitaro, he grimaced as his chance had flown away thanks to his friends.

"You ruined it for me!" Keitaro was fuming.

"Er, it was a natural reaction. Couldn't be helped!" Haitani made a poor excuse.

"_This is all your fault, you retard!_" said Pharsti as she slams her Asahi in disgust.

* * *

Thanks for being patient with me, I'll work as fast as I can to get the next chapter up and out. Drop me a review, peace. 


	18. Inferiority Complex

Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to Love Hina.

Sorry about not posting sooner. I caught the flu and was bedridden for a while. It's hard to sneeze and type at the same time.

No reviews? I'm hurt.

* * *

Popping and crackling accompanied the brilliant lights and colors in the night sky. Stands abound with turtle scooping stations, sizzling noodles, and games of skill littered the area to tempt patrons into spending their hard earned cash on gifts for their loved ones. People walked amuck around the grounds that was encased by the sea in expensive kimonos as they frolicked happily without a care in the world. 

That brings us to the members of that house of women we've come to know and love. The group traveled down a boardwalk to the nearby festival with kimonos issued to them by Haruka. The only boy resident (Keitaro being a man) lagged behind them alongside Haruka.

"_Wow, everyone looks terrific in those kimonos!_" Pharsti exclaimed, wearing a different one of her own with more of a fish emblazoned cobalt design. She looks to Soma, "_What are you staring at_?" Before he could answer she realized she had already answered her question. "_Okay, I'll admit that Shinobu-chan's kimono is much nicer than mine_."

"_Yeah, but I wasn't staring at her._"

"_I see now. Why don't you just say it? It's not as though she'll kill you for it_."

"_After so many months, you still don't know Aoyama-sensei like I do_." Soma rolled his eyes, "_Stop bugging me about it._"

All the while, the ronin males comment on the loveliness of the yukatas Haruka had picked out for everyone.

"…Motoko is hot, but that Kitsune isnt a slouch either." Haitani was most impressed.

"I dunno, I prefer Haruka. She's got that classic beauty thing going on. What do you think, Keitaro?"

Keitaro was sulking yet again. It seems that with every step forward, he took two steps backwards. Thanks to the efforts of his ronin buddies, his relations with Naru took a turn for the worse. In a minute, they were about to turn harder.

"What's wrong? With this many cute girls around and you dragging your feet like that, don't you think that's a waste of company?" his friend Haitani pats him on the back.

"It's all your fault that she hates me in the first place you dumb shit!" Keitaro yelled back at him.

From behind, Shinobu hands him a big wad of cotton candy. "Here you go, sempai."

"Thanks, Shinobu-chan."

"Festivals are fun, aren't they?"

"They are. Especially when you bring some friends."

Kitsune notices a figure emerging from the crowd, "Hey Naru, what too you so long?"

Naru was sporting an appealing kimono of a sakura design. Beside her were the ever abnormal Noriyasu Seta, and the impish Sarah McDougal.

_**Chapter 17 – "Inferiority Complex"**_

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide between this and another one." Apparently she had made the right choice, as Shirai and Haitani were drooling.

"Naru, about yesterday…" Keitaro tries for an apology only to have Naru give him the cold shoulder.

"So that's Seta, huh?" Haitani thought. "He's actually a pretty good looking man if I do say so myself."

Haruka didn't look too impressed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, funny story" said Seta. "I heard the lost tomb of Himiko might be here so I started to go looking, then I ran into Naru. Or she ran into me in this case."

The group merges and they traverse the festival grounds together. The biggest seller was the shooting gallery.

Seta and Haruka stood side by side, steamrolling down plushies with the BB guns they were handed by the kind old man at the counter. One by one, they fell over from a barrage of little baby bullets in front of an amazed crowd. To add flair to her performance, Haruka spins her gun as a finishing pose.

"Haruka…you're so awesome!" the two were love struck by her badass-ness. Unable to stomach it, Soma smacks the duo over their heads with his knuckles.

"I'm only gonna tell you once. Stop drooling over my mom."

"Whoa, you're moms hot!"

Motoko tries her hand at the gallery, only to come to the conclusion that firearms were not to be trusted. Instead she asks the proprietor for a set of chopsticks. Taking a stick between her fingers, she tosses the set into the stand, and impales a set of stuffed animals to the crowd's amazement. Suu partakes of the spoils as she congratulated the lady samurai on her prowess knowing not to screw with her at the dinner table.

"You're so lucky!" exclaimed Shinobu. "Sempai, could you win me that doll?"

"Which one?" the male ronin asks.

Shinobu points to a small kitty plush toy. "That one right there!"

"That's way out of your league Urashima. Just give it up." Motoko didn't show any shred of confidence in him.

"_I know what you're thinking, and no you aren't playing._"

"_C'mon Pharsti, why not?_"

"_Because with your aiming system, it's practically cheating._"

"_They don't know that!_"

"_Just don't do it. He has to do this for himself._"

Taking aim, Keitaro had his mind set on that toy. He stared it down just like in a spaghetti western. Tama-chan was hanging out amongst the animals, scuttling as she interacted with them. With a pop, a BB comes flying out of the barrel with the escort of CO2. As it hurtles towards the adorable toy, it is deflected at a strange little alien-esque toy.

Keitaro and Shinobu were stunned. Naru on the flip side, got a brand new bear toy.

"Here you go Naru." Seta said as he hands her the doll. "I remembered you liked these." The redhead stuck her tongue out at the dateless ronin. She had succeeded at making him look like even more of a fool.

"Seta, you wanna go to the goldfish scoop with me?"

"Why don't we bring Keitaro along too?" asks the oblivious Seta.

"Do we have to?"

"Well, I don't see why not."

"I couldn't care less about that kind of an idiot!" Naru said blatantly "Any idiot who'd get a girl drunk and try to have his way with her like that is a total loser!"

"What brought this on? Who are we talking about?" Seta showed no signs of keeping up with his former pupil.

"Oh, nobody in particular." Keitaro was absolutely insulted. In his own form of retaliation, he turns to Shinobu.

"Shinobu-chan!" a gleam in his eyes startled her.

She acknowledges him in respect, "Yes, sempai?"

"Will you go see the festival with me?"

"Yes—! Yes of course!" Shinobu cheered happily. "Wouldn't you rather go with Naru-sempai?"

In a public display of slurring, he said to her in reassurance "Now why would I go with some inconsiderate bimbo who wouldn't listen to anything I have to say? You're a much better choice." His counterattack was triumphant. The two pairs of sempai and kohai went their separate ways. Meanwhile Soma had decided who he wanted to see the festival with.

"Sensei!" he called out. His face was a light crimson as he tries to muster the courage to ask her; He approaches his master with a compliment.

"That yukata…looks very nice on you." Her apprentice had trouble keeping eye contact.

At first she clenches her fists in anger, but decided to let it slide. "Thank you. I appreciate your opinion."

"Ano sensei, I was wondering if you would come have something to eat with me." Soma tries to be sincere.

_Is he hitting on me?_ Motoko knew that an apprentice courting their master and vice versa was strictly against the Shinmeiryuu code. Also, being the Man-Hater's leader she had been courted several times before with tragic results. But this was not the case.

"I brought everyone else along," he points behind him to Suu, Sara, and Kitsune "since it's pretty sucky to walk alone around here. But it's your call, sensei. What do you say?"

_Phew. He's not._ "I'd love to. Thank you for your invitation, uchideshi."

Kitsune commented, "Soma, you know what has Naru's panties in a bunch?"

"Why're you asking me?"

"Dunno. You're usually there when something between them happens."

"I seriously don't know. Besides, isnt that YOUR job?"

"Yeah, you're right. But even still, I'm wondering what could've happened last night." The ronin's friends behind her try their best to put on an innocent act despite Soma's death gleam that he learned from Motoko.

Back with the male ronin, he and Shinobu-chan sauntered the festival ground in search of a fun activity to join in. Even if he had Shinobu by him he still wondered what could get Naru to listen. Abruptly, a vendor interrupts his thinking with a recommendation for a sweet delicacy.

"Hello there! How about a nice chocolate covered banana?" greeted the man at the counter. The old man observed the pair of students in amusement, "Say, that's quite a cute little lady you have there. You two dating?"

The comment astounded Shinobu, "Auu! You're mistaken!" She then accidentally bumps back into a wall that had a case of water balloons on a shelf, spilling one on her head.

"Shinobu! You okay?" Keitaro tries to dry her forehead with a spare cloth.

"I'm alright. Sorry for making such a mess."

He forgives her while wiping off excess water from her brow. "Not a problem. Where do you wanna head next?" Shinobu points in the direction of a gloomy structure.

"Are you sure? It's a haunted house."

_Eep._

The two entered the building, tightly gripping each other's arms in case in caution and anticipation. The room they entered had minimal lighting so as they could be guided through the house without getting lost. Scattered throughout were little painted articles of "monsters" and "corpses", but turning around, they saw things scarier than any Jason or Freddie movie.

The pair shrieked in horror at the shadowed figures that lurched towards them with their faces devoid of color and eyes as dead as a doll's. As the two back off in defense, their assailants revealed themselves by speaking.

"Why are you following me around?" asked Naru.

Keitaro angrily replies "You're the one following me around!"

Unexpectedly, a ghost puppet pops out from the wall scaring the jeebus out of Shinobu, causing her to latch onto her sempai for support. Unwilling to compromise, Naru shouts at him in intimidating fury.

"Get your dirty hands off that innocent girl!" she falsely accused him.

"Wait a minute" Seta points out, "Naru, aren't you scared of haunted houses?"

Before she can answer, Keitaro found it to be the perfect chance to sneak in an insult.

"Cant you see that she's just a total brick of a woman? Nothing but an insensitive, uncaring, tactless wench, unlike Shinobu here. She's a completely butch, also unlike Shinobu."

"Hey! I'm just a defenseless eighteen year old!" Naru didn't take his comment lightly.

"Defenseless my ass!"

She grips Seta's arm, walking off further into the house. Out of nowhere, a cheesy lantern drops from the ceiling and Naru pretends to be scared out of her wit.

"Oh my God, help!" and failed miserably.

"What the hell kind of response is that?"

Just from behind Shinobu, many monsters of mythical folklore sprung from behind her ranging from cat-girls to snakes, vampires, and the whole nine yards.

"Aah!" Everyone and their grandmother were scared out of their wit as the creatures slithered to them. Then they came into brighter light…

"Ha! We got you!" said Kitsune from her convincing disguise.

Suu chuckles in delight as their scheme to scare the crap out of them. The auburn Naru took it hard, refusing to admit that they did take her by surprise.

"You guys didn't scare me one bit! You'll have to do better that that! Come on Seta, lets go." She tries to drag Seta out of the haunted house. The dense professor waves goodbye to her friends as he is being lugged out by his former kohai.

Without warning, the smell of gasoline filled Naru's nose. Before she could figure out where it came from, the revving of a motor shook her ears, and it was only getting louder. Just before she leaves, a pale man wearing a burlap bag over his head, swinging a chainsaw in full speed. The monster let out a blood curdling yell as it lunges at the couple, Naru running for her life as she looked over her shoulder to see the creature in close pursuit. She had lost track of where she was in the pre set building, now just running in random directions. In the struggle to make sure she had lost the beast, she forgets to look ahead and trips over her own feet, falling face first. In her panic she turns around, paralyzed in fear. The monster's eyes could be seen through the bag with two holes punched out, as being dead as a dolls. It raises it's chainsaw up with a nauseating laugh, it was ready to strike. Before she could scream, it was over.

"Soma-kun!" called Seta, finally catching up. "Nice monster costume!"

The child rips off the burlap bag, and turned off the chainsaw with no blades attached. "Aw, Noriyasu-san! You ruined my big surprise!" The others came from behind, laughing their butts off.

"Oh man, the look on her face was priceless!" said Kitsune.

Soma dusts the dirt makeup off his sleeves. "That just goes to show you, the only things scarier than zombies, are gardening tools."

The shaken Naru was enraged. With a crack of a set of knuckles, her fist crashes into his face, sending Soma flying from the roof. He lands safely in a tree, with a few cuts and bruises.

"_So, that's what it's like to be sempai_."

Pharsti suppresses her pain of laughter, "_I'm sorry. That was just hilarious._"

"_Don't know why, but that felt good._"

"_What did?_"

"_Scaring the crap out of Naru-san._"

"_You really don't like that girl, don't you?_"

"I've got nothing against her! It was just really fun!"

Seconds later, a second shape could be seen launching from the haunted house.

After some beef bowls, Naru had calmed down significantly. As she munched down on several gobbets of rice, Seta heaved a sigh and gives her some advice.

"You know, you don't have to be with boring old me. Why not go have some real fun with everyone else?"

"No way! I like being with you! I'm having a lot of fun."

Seta placed a hand on her head as a father would his daughter. "Oh really? Listen Naru, you're way too young to get wrinkles. C'mon, you don't wanna end up like Haruka!"

Speaking of the devil, his example catches his attention from behind with Sarah in tow. "What was that?"

"Well if it isnt Haruka!" Seta greeted nervously.

Sarah addresses her papa, "Papa! The fireworks are about to start!"

"Sorry Naru, I gotta go. We'll talk later." Seta walks off with Haruka and Sarah over a bridge to go watch the fireworks to leave Naru by herself.

Meanwhile with Keitaro and Shinobu, they were enjoying their outing of the festival while waiting for the fireworks.

"Here you are Shinobu." Keitaro hands her a banana pop.

"Thank you!"

"Let's go. It's almost time for the fireworks." Shinobu abruptly became silent. "Something wrong?"

"Thank you, sempai" said Shinobu, "I had a lot of fun today. But I'd have more if you and Naru weren't fighting. So you and Naru should make up and be friends again!"

"What do you mean? That's not important, we've got fireworks to see!"

"I'll be right back! I'm going to look for Naru-sempai! Don't move!" the blue princess ran off and left him by himself.

In the background, a myriad of fireworks explode around him in a show of lights and sound, making him feel sad as he was alone with the blasts with nobody to watch.

_I guess in hindsight, I did push her down. I should just suck it up and apologize._ To save him the trouble of looking, Naru shows up behind him. The two glance at each other in surprise.

Checking in with Shinobu, on the way to go find Naru she runs into Soma whom of which was carrying a tub of popcorn.

"Shinobu-chan, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Naru-sempai. Have you seen her?"

"Nah. Just running an errand. She vanished, and Noriyasu-san said he hasn't seen her. Why don't I just help you look?"

"Thanks, Soma-kun. I could use the help." The two decided to walk together, looking for their Naru-sempai. Soma then remembers to ask—

"Oh yeah, how was your time with Urashima-sempai?"

"It was great! He took me on rides, managed to win me a prize at the goldfish scoop, and…"

"You're in love with him."

"Kyah! Don't say that!" Shinobu attempts to mask her feelings.

"You're so fun to tease, I'm kidding."

"Stop that! You're so mean!"

Pharsti beamed "_Hah, young love. Such a whimsical thing it is._"

"_You don't mean me, right?_"

"_I don't know, do I?_"

"_You're saying something._"

"_Yes I am. But for the moment, let's just look for Narusegawa._"

Just over the hill, Naru and Keitaro were in the middle of conversing. Shinobu and Soma were just coming from behind a tree; the male swordsman passes his friend the tub of popcorn as they watch the scene unfold.

Naru contemplates, _Well, I suppose if he apologizes I can forgive him…_

"Listen Naru, about today…I know I've acted wrong and selfish, and ever since I met you, I've caused you nothing but problem after problem with my klutziness." Keitaro clenches his fists. "For everything I've ever said wrong, and everything I've done that's hurt you…"

"How romantic!"

Soma stuffs a handful of corn into his mouth, talking after a few chews. "Yeah. But you know how it is between those two, it's not going to end well."

"Naru!" The third year twenty year old virgin yelled aloud,

"It's… all… my… fault!" The fireworks mask his apology.

"Could you repeat that?" asks Naru, "It's all MY fault?"

"I didn't say—WAH!" Another attempt shot down. And another chance to escape Earth's gravity. Keitaro mingled amongst the fireworks and the explosions, almost as if Naru did him a favor by giving him the best seat in the house—front row center.

"They're beautiful…" Shinobu observes. Her left shoulder is comforted by Soma's left arm, reaching over to hold her close. He couldn't help but chortle as he watches the star bursting colors alongside Shinobu.

"Even better when you have a friend."

"Soma-kun?"

The fireworks continued into the night, as just another day for the residents of Hinata-onsen.

-

Crunching can faintly be heard in a small cavern along the beach, in a darkened nook several pustules of light danced dimly as a combination of crackling and moist mashing took places. As the light of a beacon shines into the little fissure, it reveals blood stained walls that led to numerous profiles of monstrous façade. Their faces were packed with red, still humid flesh as they tear into their prey with mammal-like teeth.

With one of the pack finishing its meal, it let out a small groan as it tosses it to the cold, dampened floor as a barely recognizable carcass of a tourist that just wanted to visit the beach. A clammy, pale skinned monster with eyes that glowed inhumanly through darkness to await it's next prey. However, it wasn't alone.

-

_Later that night…_

The residents were in the midst of a dispute, deciding the best way would be the luck of the draw. The girls take their straws with each an individual word.

"Aw! Why not?"

"Because everyone already has a part. Sorry Soma-kun, but there aren't any more open slots for characters."

"C'mon!" he whined, "There has to be something I can do!"

"If you're gonna die of boredom, at least run to the store at grab me a few cigs. I'll need one after the show's over."

Soma looks out the window, "But it's already dark!"

Haruka turns an eye to numerous children that were sitting nearby just behind a fleece curtain. "Either that, or you're helping me baby sit."

"Whoa, whoa! No thanks. Since you put it that way, I'll go get you a pack." Her son grabs Saiketsu and beats a hasty retreat for the exit. Outside was indeed dim, as only the streetlights made small patches of ground. The wind blew bitter as he traversed the walkway to the convenience store.

"The tale of Sanzo Genjou? A classic." His liaison conscience mentions.

"I'm still wondering why I couldn't be in the play. I would've even taken the role of that horse Sanzo rides!"

"That's so degrading. At least you'll get to watch everyone and if you're lucky, get a few chuckles out of it."

Arriving at his destination he sees that it's been closed by the private owner. Slamming a hand against the metal grating, he turns around to walk back empty handed to Haruka who would undoubtedly kick his ass. During the march back to his keeper, she sloshing of the shore indicated it was low tide.

"Hmm, I guess Haruka-san can wait a little." There was a clear cut path from the main shore to a small island made of sand. Taking it upon himself, he wanders off to the islet.

At the moment, the inhabitants of the Hinata-onsen continued their performance on the tale of Sanzo.

"After being accompanied by the water demon Gojou-sa and the pig Hakkai-cho, the troupe set off to the west." Shinobu did a spectacular job of keeping the narration. The merry group of actors stumble upon a well projected village made via one of Suu's inventions.

"Excuse me milady, but we ask of you that we may have shelter for the night" said Keitaro in his role of Sanzo.

"And something to eat!" said Suu, also in character of Hakkai-cho.

A sniffling womanly maiden sat in a darkened corner in what appeared to be beckoning for the comfort of a hero. It just so happens, theres one five feet away.

Keitaro Sanzo asks, "What troubles you, madam?"

The woman sniffles, "Well, theres a demon that wishes to claim me as his bride!" said the daughter of the chief of the village in which they were currently. (Played by Kitsune) "And he will return at the next full moon!"

_Whoa…Kitsune looks great with long hair!_

"But if I'm going to end up the plaything of some horrible demon, I'd be in your debt if you'd take me right here!" she glomps the poor actor despite the number of children in the audience.

"Damnit Kitsune, they're kids watching!" Naru whispers angrily before announcing her line. "If it's a monster, we'll be happy to slay it!"

The children applauded at Narusegawa in delight, all of the little boys and girls cheering "Go monkey, go!" Of course Naru wasn't taking it too well.

"_I'm not a monkey, damnit!_"

By the door, Haruka leans against the wall as she chewed her chocolate cigarette. Heaving a sigh, she wonders "_Where the hell is Soma? It doesn't take this long for cigs._"

-

Over in an office building belonging to the Japan SDF, Matsumura Shizuna had a visitor at her new office as head of development for their new line of weaponry. As she answers the door, she is greeted by an official in SDF Army garbs. It was a male, young in stature and in his lack of wrinkles, with a crew cut straight out of a marine handbook, his eyes showed a great deal of inexperience and so did his very bare uniform that was deficient of award ribbons or medals. The scientist offers him a glass of water with the soldier politely refusing.

"Thank you, Matsumura-san. But I'm just here on business."

"Of course. What may I do for you, Sugiwara-san?"

"Oh stop being so formal with me. I may be here at work, but we're friends. It's quite alright."

Shizuna couldn't help but giggle, "I'm sorry, I've just been working so much I must have forgotten how to just relax. What is it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me about the new unit. You're usually the one who knows all the details."

"Well, I am the head of development. I'd have to or else I'd already be fired." She turns slightly in her swivel chair. "But aren't you supposed to know? You work here too."

Sugiwara scratches the back of his head. "Well, they've been pretty quiet about it. They don't want anyone to know what we're dealing with so as not to make any information leaks. All they said was that they made these…these things called pawns. Nasty looking things. Can you tell me about them? I wont tell a soul."

"If you insist." Shizuna drew a clipboard from her desk that showed notes. "After the Japan SDF bought out Murakumo, they took the Human Plus project as their own. I've had to re-design an easier way to make a soldier that would not be impeded by emotion, namely fear."

"I've studied about this in mythology. I think they were called Homunculus or something."

"You're a bright one. Paracelsus' notes helped a great deal." She continues. "Well, at first I thought I'd try creating one through simple robotics, but after two attempts, I failed miserably."

"What was the problem? Machines don't feel emotion, pain, or need extensive attention. It sounded perfect!"

She flips the page. "I found that while machines had the basic principles in mind, I couldn't improve upon them. As they lacked the only thing that real soldiers used—instinct."

"Instinct?" he asks.

"Computers and machines run on set sub routines and lack the ability to improvise. The world hasn't figured out how to make a machine think for itself just yet. That's when I tried a third time, to make a human model."

"But you'd defeat the purpose of the task of making an emotion free soldier."

"All I'd have to do is just remove the synapses that register fear and such."

"Then why not just perform a surgery for that?" Sugiwara asks, confused.

"I don't know." The beautiful scientist answered. "Would you survive an operation where I'd have to work on the most intricate part of your brain? Theres a solid chance that I could accidentally destroy vital synapses."

"Eh…I see. Sorry I asked. But please continue."

"At the time, biological engineering carried a hefty price tag. The sale of necessary supplies, manpower, equipment, researchers, and pretty much everything put a big dent in Murakumo's budget. We were hoping that the clients from Russia, China, and the United States would be interested." She flips to another page on the board.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"During the demonstration, the product suffered a malfunction and we lost contact with it. The buyers weren't pleased, and it left us crippled. We had tried efforts to reacquire the final product, but we ended up neglecting our business matters until just recently when the SDF bought us out."

"My condolences."

"The higher ups thought that recovering the project was a waste of time, and terminated the recovery of the final product."

"Why? Isnt it dangerous to just leave that thing on its own?"

"Actually, no. What without orders, the unit will simply mingle among the masses. High command didn't think it was necessarily a threat to the security of the homeland, so they pulled the plug to keep us from looking."

"Do you plan to continue looking for it, regardless?"

She set her voice to convince him, "No. There isnt any need for it."

"Please tell me, if it wasn't necessary to recover the unit, then why try so hard to reclaim it?"

"I'd appreciate it if we didn't discuss that." Shizuna shrugs. He respects her right to privacy. "Back on subject, the purpose of the new unit known as the pawn was to be the start of the production line of the Kingdom Set—a line of units that could adapt to any situation in tandem with one another."

"But what about the first of them, the Pawn?"

She flips to a page containing pictures of grotesque examples of what used to be human beings, their skin distorted, and their faces empty of expressions, "The Pawns are like in Chess, the first pieces set out. By careful splicing, we've managed to eliminate free will. Also, we managed to revert their instincts to that of animals."

"Animals?"

"As I stated, instinct helps living creatures survive unlike routines in machines. Willingness to survive can push boundaries in organics, making them fight harder, move quicker, anything imaginable. All they need in their lives are food, air, and purpose—the ideal pawn."

"I get it, they're just like dogs obeying their masters."

"Precisely."

Without warning, Sugiwara's pager went off in his pocket. He hurriedly pulls it out to see a page for him to report back.

"Sumimasen, I have to go. It's been wonderful speaking with you again."

"Likewise. Come back when you want to talk." Sugiwara leaves her office in a rush, stuffing his pager back into his pocket.

-

"Hey! Theres a path leading to one of the islands here!" Soma follows a plot of land that was connected to an island like a bridge of natural earth. He walks to see that there lay a camera in the sand, half buried. Promptly, Soma picks it up.

"_Odd, what's this camera doing here?_" asks Pharsti.

"_Guess it's a freebie._"

"_Soma-kun! You should know better!_"

"_Sorry. But I wonder whose it is._" Looking up, he sees a shirt with half of it ripped off. He follows a trail of discarded belongings to a tree with a large bloodstain on it. From the tree led a large trail of the life fluid that led to a rock formation. Leading up to the trail was a…leg?

"Holy crap!"

"_Dear God…_"

Closer inspection showed that the leg had been torn clear off. Soma was terrified at the sight of a recently shredded limb, as he tries to run back to shore, the pathway had disappeared due to high tide. This only made him feel worse as there was no way off the island, and it was too far to swim.

"Haruka-san is going to kill me!" Soma kicks the ground in frustration, then turns around for an unwelcome sight.

As he turns around, before him were numerous shadows. All of them produced groaning noises, and all had Soma in their sights. In the half moonlight, the bloodstains on their mouths could be seen with still dripping blood spouting from them. Their arms were etched into with long blades protruding from them. One directly in front of Soma let out a growl.

"Matsumura-kun…!"

Soma unholsters Ikaruga and leveled directly at his stalker. "Hold it!" Instead of heeding his warning, the attacker lunges toward him with bloody hands.

Two squeezes of the trigger push the inhuman being back, making it rear back in pain, grasping its face as the creature looks toward Soma. It's friends turn to eachother, then to their prey. They all coordinate an attack, and come rush him while Soma was backed against the sea. The frightened little boy ran for it, knowing that he didn't have the room nor the ammo to handle this many people if they took two shots without so much as falling over from the force of a forty five.

"_Pharsti! Any idea what these are?_"

"_I don't know! For now, find some space where you can fight!_"

Although they looked dull witted, they were surprisingly quick. As Soma tries to sprint away from them, one of the many Pawns attempt a thrust assail. The blade narrowly misses Soma's back by a few centimeters, with the edge grazing against his shield.

Finding that the open expanse of the shore would help him out, Soma manages to reverse their positions with the Pawn's backs against the ocean. He turns one eighty degrees around to get the attackers back into his line of fire, shooting several rounds as soon as they come into view. Purposely, a shot lodges itself into the first attacker's left leg, making it fall down to one knee. As the mark of his bullet slows to a halt, the panicked Soma uses the leg as a springboard and rose up into the air to punt the Pawn's head like a field goal. Drawing Saiketsu, he dives into another attack starting with a powerful slice. But the second of his targets held both it's arm blades up in defense. Several more attempts were met with a blade meeting Saiketsu at each try. The second Pawn gives a reversed roundhouse kick that sends Soma staggering backwards, then jumping back further to regain his balance. Deciding to take a chance, he shoots several more shots at his opponents. Firing three shots that manage to land into the second Pawn's ribcage, he chose to finish it off with a headshot. As the trigger was squeezed down, the bullet in the magazine loads into the chamber and was preparing to fire.

Another round tries to enter the chamber as well, jamming the barrel before it would let out the shot. What rotten timing! A third Pawn takes advantage of the brief moment of Soma's misfortune to take a series of swipes at him. Before Soma could react, Ikaruga was knocked out of his left hand and far beyond reach next to a tree. Soma tries to counter by taking one step back, then deflecting the next set of slashes. He gets double teamed by a fourth Pawn while the second was still recovering.

Soma manages to sidekick one of his opponents back to give him some breathing room, suddenly finding himself backed against a rock wall. As the third Pawn makes another lunge at him, Soma rolls at an angle to bypass it and turns back around to face towards him. With the raising of one leg, he tries out his new technique.

"Lightning Kick!"

Pulling in the Pawn with the top of his foot, one kick smashes it's face in, all the while keeping it in range. The process repeats itself as Soma's shoe crushes it's spine and chest cavity several dozen times before sending one final axe kick that sends the lifeless doll crashing into the rock behind him, leaving a large crack that spiraled outwards.

The third Pawn closed in on him swinging both blades. As Soma blocks high, the opposition reverses direction in a spin with the other arm and slashes at his exposed lower body, leaving a tear in his shirt and a scratch on his stomach. He grabs the Pawn's decoy arm, and the back of it's head, slamming it to the rock behind him head first.

"_They're wearing me out… I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!_"

-

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you up to it, Son-Goku?" asked Seta as the demon Gyumaoh. Keitaro and Naru had switched roles in the play, with Naru being the captive Sanzo and Keitaro being the monkey in the stone, Son-Goku. Seta took an offensive stance, hands up loosely, feet shifted to balance weight. Motoko couldn't help but notice the peculiar way he stood.

"That stance!" She readied the prop staff she had at hand. "Seta…I mean Gyumaoh, I challenge you!"

He obliges the female samurai, "Is that so? Have at you Gojou-sa!"

The two bodies of energy and skill stampeded towards eachother. Keitaro, caught unaware, tries his best to keep himself from being pummeled as the two fighters traded blows. He manages to stumble his way out of the confusion.

Motoko twirled her staff with precision, Seta dipping between each swing. The professor launches a small hop kick with his left, then sending another with his right. Motoko shuffled backwards to avoid the attack, but was knocked off balance as Seta twists in midair, to execute a horizontal roundhouse kick. The ronin flips backwards to regain her composure before implements a sweep with her staff. As the stick comes ever closer, Seta pulls off a phenomenal butterfly kick that lands his feet atop the staff before he bounces off to a reverse flip kick that misses Motoko's chin by an inch; and manages to stagger her.

"I see. That style you're using, known to cry out to the gods themselves; the Shinmeiryuu, am I right?" the teacher made a conclusive guess.

Motoko couldn't help but be astounded that someone like Seta knew of a Kenjutsu that was kept secret for several millennia. In her state of shock, she failed to see his fist stop just a few inches from her face.

A sudden pause in the action, the kids cheering for their favorite character. Seta places a hand on Motoko's head. "Your skills are impressive for someone your age." He turns to Keitaro, "Now you're next, Goku-kun!"

_How am I supposed to beat someone who can beat Motoko?_ Keitaro's heart raced.

Kitsune snickers as she tosses a switch on the wall. Suddenly, Naru is hoisted into the air off her feet.

"What the? What is this?"

"Just raising the stakes a little. You're the prize for the match of Son-Goku versus Gyumaoh."

Seta chuckles, "My, what a sexy Tang monk we have here."

Naru flusters, "Stop kidding around!"

He saw no alternative. To win Naru's attention, he'd have to stand up to his colleague's badass of an infatuation. Keitaro takes an odd stance, his Nyoi-bo held horizontally.

"Even if death is the price I pay…I shall protect my master!" Naru was absolutely stunned at his performance.

The two men make a mad dash at one another, determination in their (Keitaro's) eyes.

-

"_It's no good! I cant find any openings_!" Soma was in the midst of parrying two pawns, while two more were on the way. He stumbles backwards as he was quickly running out of room to work with. With a jumping drop kick from both Pawns, Soma flew back into a tree, slamming his head into it. Soma groans as he gets to his feet and consults Pharsti.

"_Got anything for me?_"

Pharsti taps her foot intolerantly. "_Maybe you should, I don't know….use System Kamui?_"

Soma sweatdrops, "Whoops…good point." He readies himself with a deep breath, "Alright then, lets give Kamui a try."

All of a sudden, the world around him just began to slow to a walk. The pawns that once blindly ran at him, now moved as they were wading through Jell-O. Soma takes the opportunity to use a thrusting kick one of his adversaries down while watching him almost not react. He ran atop it's face, jumping off to the side while bringing up an underhand slice with Saiketsu. The boy watches as the skull he had cracked open slowly exploded as it sent out tiny bits of grey matter through the air, sending now visible ripples across the oxygenated space. The two last pawns still "ran" towards him, their blades raised high with intentions of shoving them through his chest.

With a crack of his knuckles, he grabs the arm of one of the pawns and tosses him up in the air, making him slowly rise. Soma gives him a stab through the neck, then winds up quickly into a Naru Punch, that sends it gently floating off.

"_Soma, hurry up! It's starting to run out!_"

The boy quickens his pace by slashing the remaining Pawn through the torso horizontally, then turning around and slashing him vertically from top to bottom. After the last slash had been dealt, he turns off Kamui to listen to a symphony of gurgling screams.

(Huff) (Huff) "Damn, I'm exhausted…" said Soma, dropping to his knees.

"_It may look like you're moving slowly, but in reality, you're moving at a very quickened pace. Hence your skyrocketing pulse._"

Soma sheathes Saiketsu and went to retrieve his gun. As he picks it up from the ground, he sees the bullet lodged in the slide. He sighs knowing that Haruka would tirade on about it with the inevitable _I-told-you-so_. He walks off to check if the tide had gotten low yet, and to his surprise, it had.

Behind him, one of the pawns had not been completely killed. It silently limps towards him and leaps up to impale him with it's blade.

The male swordsman turns around just in time to see the blade a few inches from his face as he heard the footsteps, followed by a sudden set of close blasts. The pawn hit the turn twitching before finally succumbing to bullet wounds.

He turns to see a very angry Haruka, holding a nine millimeter Berretta. She walks over to him impatiently and drags him by his ear back across to the accessible beach. Along the way, Haruka submissively tosses him to the ground, her hands on her hips, taking the chocolate cig into her mouth with a snap.

"What were you doing all the way out here?"

"Um…I got curious."

"I send you on a simple errand, and you nearly get yourself maimed." She picks up his jammed forty-five. "What the hell is this?"

"It jammed on me." Soma was smacked over the head with it.

"Even though I warned you about that thing screwing up, you still didn't clean it well enough." Haruka slams the side of the pistol, sending the wedged bullet up into the air, and landing in her hand.

"I know. I screwed up. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Sometimes I wonder why you aren't dead yet. C'mon, you missed the end of the play." She grabs Soma by the hand and walks him towards the inn.

"So, that's it?"

"No. You're grounded for a month."

"What?"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	19. Teacher and Student

Disclaimer: Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.

GoldamonX: A appreciate your review. I like having some nice comments about my writing.

* * *

The next day at the beach, everyone was having their last day of play before they'd pack up. The younger set jump into the water without a second thought as the older "more mature" set stood to admire the sun as it bathed them in soothing light. 

"_Our last day at the beach. This sucks, huh Pharsti?_"

"_Indeed. I was starting to like it here too._"

Soma sat himself in a beach chair, looking at the waves rock back and forth in succession. Meanwhile, everyone else was out at sea, using a rented jet ski to fling themselves into the wind at high speeds. Off into the horizon, he sees two specks that were moving constantly. Out of curiosity, he uses the optical zoom to examine them.

"_Hey! It's sempai and Naru-san! They're stranded on that island, and…Kitsune totally passed them up!_"

Pharsti grins "_Oh, I see what she's doing._"

"_Shouldn't we go help them?_"

"_No. We'll stay out of it. Those two need to be left alone for a while. After all, that's the same island we were stuck on last night. Theres that sandbar that takes them back to the shore._"

"_Speaking of last night, what the hell were those zombies with swords?_"

"_I honestly don't know. They weren't in the database, and they knew who you were. I'm leaning towards your mother being responsible._"

"_So, she changed her mind?_"

"_No way. She must have been forced to!_" The answer fell into his lap, literally.

Dropped on him was a newspaper, with the headline-

…_SDF buys out Murakumo…_

"_Murakumo? Isnt that the company my mom works for?"_

"_Yes it is. It says in this article that they've made a merger with the Self Defense Force!_"

"_Great. It was bad enough that those Russian and Chinese guys were after me, now the Japanese military is after me._"

He looks up to see Haruka with one of her own. She fixes her apron that had the words "Beach Café Hinata" imprinted on it.

"Hmm, what is Haruka-san?"

"Aren't you gonna go join everyone else, instead of just hangin' back with boring me?"

"Nah. I think I don't spend enough time with my parent slash guardian." She smacks him with the newspaper.

"Shut up and go have fun."

"Okay! Okay! Just cool it with the hitting!"

"Hmm? Stand up real quick."

He obligates himself to stand up, and she took a hand, waving it up along the top of his head.

"Looks like you've gotten a little taller."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were four nine when you first came here. Now you must be at least five two."

"I'm growing pretty fast huh?"

"Growing like a weed." She shoos him off, "Go on."

Soma walks off to the shore. Along the way, he decided to just lay along the beach and observe the waves up close. Sitting down, he continued to watch his friends glide across the horizon in their jet ski and skis. Suddenly an inflatable beach ball bumps against his arm; and Soma looks over to see a strange, pale little man pick it up with an apology.

"I sorry. That my fault" The man's Japanese was a bit off.

"_Why don't you just speak english? It'll makes things easier._"

The man apologizes, "_Heh, sorry_."

"_First time here?_" asks Soma.

"_Yeah. Thought I might go sightseeing with my friends._"

"_Why to Japan?_"

"_I like this country. Sometimes I think it's the best in the world!_"

"_Trust me. There's NOTHING interesting about it._"

"_What do you mean?_" the stranger asks. "_You've got the best economy in the world aside from the United States, some of the brightest minds, and your culture is-_"

"_Weird as hell._"

"…_I was going to say unique. But it's so different from the rest of the world!_"

"_Sounds fun from the outside, but it's really not so great._" Soma got up on his feet.

The foreigner introduces himself "_My name is Hal._"

"_I'm Soma._"

Another foreigner, this time was much taller, and sported a mullet came over to the two that were in conversation.

"_Quit bothering that kid. You said you were just going to get your ball._"

"_Sorry. This nice person stopped the ball for me._"

David looked down at Soma. His face was considerably worn, almost ravaged. With eyes of blue that stood as the only sign of compassion. The two stared at eachother until David finally said something.

"_Hmm, tell me, have you ever handled a gun?_"

Soma lies "_Um…cant say I have._"

"_David! That's no question to ask a kid!_"

"_It's no big deal Mr. Hal._"

"_Eh. Sorry,_" said David. "y_ou've got a good pair of eyes there, kid._"

"_What about them?_"

"_Your pupils are a little constricted,_"

Without warning, he throws a punch. Soma grabs the hand and thrusts it down just before it had reached it's flinching target.

"_Aah! Don't do that! That's not funny_!" said Hal.

David grinned, "_And you have a steady hand too._"

"_I study a little Jujutsu._"

He eases his hand and Soma lets go. "_Not bad, kid._"

"_You too, mister._"

"Good meeting youSoma-kun." David's Japanese was spot on.

"Likewise."

"Sorry to bother you. You take care of yourself." David waves to him and walks off with Hal in tow. The two bickered as they walked back to their car.

_What a pair of weirdoes…_

"_That wasn't funny_!"

"_It's not like I'd purposely hit you._"

"_Yeah, right!_"

David waved a hand to shoo him off, "_Oh, shut up Otacon_."

-

_Months later, at Hinata-sou…_

A tall, exquisite silhouette looked down at a child of a mere five. She bends down to hand her a sword with an engraving along its sheath.

_Shisui_

"Take care while I'm gone, Motoko. I leave you with my fondest blade, Shisui."

The child applauds, "Ne-sama, thank you!"

"Grow into a fine swordswoman, Motoko-chan."

As her sister faded into nothing while she walked away, the little girl couldn't help but try and run after her. Before she could ever hope to catch her, she was gone. Motoko slouched to her hands and knees pleading for her sister. She tries to bring herself to her feet; as she does, she sees a lone pillar of white light. Tentatively, she brought herself closer to it. As she grew nearer towards it; she sees that at it's base was a baby wrapped in a bloody cloth, crying out in loneliness.

"Hmm?" Motoko picks up the child. The little baby reaches it's arms to her for comfort; Motoko responds by giving it a gentle nuzzle. "You poor babe. Where's your mother?"

On the ground where she picked it up, was something else. Closer inspection revealed another sword. "What's this?"

She drew back the sheath to be welcomed with the word, "Saiketsu?"

A cold darkness out of nowhere overtook the young Motoko. The visages of familiar faces surround her menacingly with evil intent as the tiny warrior readied her Shisui to defend herself and the infant. The shadows manifest themselves entirely to haunt her.

_You're such a novice, Motoko…_

_You taste like soy sauce, Motoko!_

_You need to be more feminine, Motoko!_

She drew Shisui from it's sheath. "You monsters! I'll kill you all!"

From behind her, came a monstrosity bigger than all of them put together. Without warning, it came and stretches her adorable cheeks in admiration.

_You're so cute…_ said Urashima Keitaro.

"Sensei! Sensei, wake up!" Soma roused his teacher from her daydream.

**_Chapter 18 – "Teacher and Student"_**

"Aah!" Motoko awoke with a shock. She was sitting down, staring into the cloudy skies as she took a break from her training. The stoic swordswoman looks to her apprentice who was shaking her.

"Sensei, you still here?"

"Ugh, please excuse me. I must've nodded off."

"You sounded terrible. Are you coming down with something?"

She got up off the floor and dusted her clothes off. "It's just the heat. Perhaps it's best we rest, as dinner is coming soon."

And so it did. Everyone had gathered for lunch, passing around entrees as they talked shop.

"_Something on your mind, Soma-kun?_"

Soma nibbles on a piece of fish, "_Dunno how to say it, but sensei seems different today_."

"_How so?_"

"_I just said, I don't know how to say it. It's just that…she's…different somehow._"

"_Could it be that_," Pharsti says as she takes a bite into a hot softened potato "the _fact she's dressed differently? A tank top will do that to a person. She doesn't look too scruffy if I'm allowed to say._"

"_No kidding. It's sort of refreshing._"

"That's a cute outfit you have on!" said Kitsune.

Motoko shrugs off her comment, "I just wore it since it was hot."

"And your expressions are getting so cute!" Shinobu adds.

Keitaro's words only made her all the more angry. "Yeah, but come to think of it…your skills have gotten worse than you first came! Must really suck." He was slowly digging his own grave.

"_Oh shit._"

"_Big mistake._" Soma's chopsticks snap in his mouth.

It really was. Motoko hefted Shisui and was ready to chop his head clear off. As the blade came down, Keitaro flinches as the blade came to greet his head. Within a second, Shisui embeds itself between two…hands?

"_What the…?_"

"_implausible!_" Soma and Pharsti's expressions are unmistakable.

Tama-chan had blocked for him. The blade had been caught between her flippers. Motoko drops her blade in disbelief, completely dumbfounded how even a turtle could stop her sword.

"Whoa! Way to go, Tama-chan!" said Keitaro as he breathed normally. Meanwhile, the female swordsman donned a straw hat and headed for the door. Everybody tries their best to stop her.

"I'm thankful for the time we shared. But it seems to be the time that I must leave you all…"

A simultaneous "What!"

"Sensei! Wait a minute!" cried Soma, "You can't leave!"

Motoko doesn't even bother looking at him as she tips her hat in shame. "I am sorry, uchideshi. But in my present condition, I am not fit to be your sensei. For now I ask that you stay here and continue to train yourself until I return."

Soma dives and latches onto one of her legs, "Nooo! Don't go!" He only got so far until she kicks him off her shoe.

"I warn you only once! Let me be, or I am no longer your sensei!" her apprentice backs away quietly.

The crew of Hinata-sou thought of a plan to get their (favorite) swordsman back. All the while, their second best was whimpering in the corner of the room.

"You're the landlord! Isnt it your responsibility to bring her back?" Naru complains. "Not like you're booked solid."

Back with second best, he headed for his master's room without her permission. With her temporarily gone, he was intent on figuring out her training methods. How was she able to pull off those reality bending techniques?

"_Are you sure we should be in here? One thing out of place and she'll kill you!_"

"_I'm gonna take that risk._"

In her room for the second time, he rummages around for any sort of scroll or diagram that looked like it'd prove useful. Among the various armoires, weapon racks, and the occasional hidden drawer he failed to find any sort of proof. Feeling defeated, he sits in the seiza position and ponders while staring at a scroll on the wall that had a mantra written on it.

_Remember the now, and remember the flow_

"_Pharsti, what did you say was missing from the DG data we have of hers?_"

She retrieves several sheets of printer paper, "_According to the DG results, no matter what the situation, it's physically impossible to perform._"

"_Maybe you should just see what happens when I apply more force._"

She yanks a chalkboard from the wall and in a blur writes out a complex formula that took up the entire board. Erasing several parts and rewriting others, Pharsti ended up pushing the board down in dissatisfaction.

"_Argh! How? This defies all logic!_"

"_Can you keep working on it? I'll keep looking for a possible answer._"

Later that night…

"You! You goddamned bastard! You're the reason for my misfortune!" yelled Motoko.

Shisui's edge was glaring at Keitaro who was tied up in a sleeping bag that hung from a tree. They were outside, in the wilderness that edged Hinata City. A storm was slowly brewing with clouds of pure black, winds that slashed the face of the earth, and lightning that brought blue scars to the sky; almost to personify her malice towards him. The three year ronin struggles to get himself free, cursing the fact that he couldn't reach the zipper.

"Ever since you arrived at Hinata-sou, my life has turned into a living hell! My defeat to Seta, my skill escaping me, all of it is your fault! Once I kill you, my nightmares will end!" She charges toward him with her Shisui held high. As she nears him to make the deadly lobotomy, a branch falls from the tree and smashes into her head. She fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

-

"Ah!"

Soma awoke prematurely at four o'clock in the morning in a cold sweat. Out of his window was a half moon shrouded by clouds and a violent gale that slowly died down into a subtle breeze. A ringing pain in the back of his skull irritated him.

Laying back against his futon, he decided to check in with the voices in his head. To his surprise he was greeted by a chibi-chan.

"Daimyo?"

"Hello there. I couldn't sleep."

"Pharsti-sama would like to see you."

"Hmm?"

Sliding door to his private quarters that he shared with Pharsti, he saw that she was lying on a futon, bedridden with numerous chibi-chans around her with soup, tea, and ice. Soma was a little terrified.

"Pharsti! What's wrong?" he kneeled beside his partner who turns her head to him with a thermometer in her mouth and a bag of ice on her head.

She spoke almost weakly, "The numbers……make them go away……!"

"Um, maybe I'll just ask sensei when she comes back…"

-

_Flashback…_

A tiny Motoko stood in awe as a rock behind her was cut clean in half. She looks toward her tall sister who curled a smile to her younger siblings amazement.

"Wow! Ne-sama! How did you do that?"

"That is the Shinmeiryuu Zanmaken no Tachi. It destroys evil while leaving innocence intact by attacking from the inside out. It starts with God's judgment, and ends in either salvation, or damnation."

The novice adolescent asks in childish curiosity, "That was so indescribable! Ne-sama! will you teach me it?"

Her sister laugh quietly, "No, not just yet. I'm afraid you aren't ready to learn it just yet. For now, you must grasp the now, and the flow."

"The now? The flow? I don't understand!"

"I will teach you in time. For now, I want you to promise me that you'll continue to train."

"Of course! But when I do, will I be able to do it just like you?"

_End Flashback…_

-

A much more rested Pharsti sat sipping piping hot tea from a navy blue ceramic mug. She tries her best to help Soma to go back to sleep.

"I'm really worried about sensei. What if she never comes back?"

"That's silly. She will return. That oath to kill you is still running through her head."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Although I can't help but think she's enjoying this a little too much."

"Oh well. At least when she finally does try to kill me, I'll be ready."

"I still remember a long time ago, when you were just starting under her. Ah, good times, good times."

_Flashback…_

A much shorter Soma fell to the ground with a thud, almost completely out. Motoko turns to him, in his underwear clad form underneath the waterfall. The falls pounded him mercilessly, almost pinning him with the force of the falls.

She attempts to revive him, "Uchideshi, wake up."

"Hah…sen…sei…"

She sighs, slinging his body across her shoulder, carrying him into a small shed and laying him down on the futon politely placed by the last denizen. His master tucks him under the covers as she dries her own hair out.

_Not bad for a first attempt_.

Motoko could hear him groaning in his sleep, almost as if he were still awake. "…sensei…"

She readjusts his sheets as they become hotter. "I cant have you dying yet. No cold will claim you." He began to murmur more in his sleep.

"Unh… okasama…"

"Hmm?" Motoko studied him for a moment, then turns to his pile of clothing. In his back pocket was the picture of his parents and sister that she decided to scan over. The picture shocks her.

"This man…" she looks down at the sleeping form of her apprentice. "_Looks_ _like I know more about you, than you know yourself_."

Soma opens his eyes, looking to his master. "I'm sorry, sensei. I passed out."

"Do not concern yourself. We'll continue as soon as you can stand."

"Yes. Thank you, sensei."

_End Flashback…_

"When sensei took care of me that day, I felt good knowing that she's not the raging bitch everyone made her out to be."

"I agree. She may put up a tough front, but she's not so bad after some time."

Soma adjusts his sheets as he slips himself between them.

"For now, let's get some sleep. All that calculating is putting stress on my head."

-

The next morning, the ronin Keitaro, the swordswoman Motoko, the genius Suu, and the kid Sarah arrive back at the steps of Hinata-sou. As they climb to the top of the steps, they bump into Soma, who was sleeping against a post with Saiketsu propped up against him.

"Hmm, Soma-kun?"

Motoko approaches him with Suu on her back. She gives him a shake on the shoulders, "Uchideshi! Wake up!"

"Mmm…no…go get your own geisha!" Soma awakens after some shaking. "Sensei! You're back!"

"Well, it's certainly good to be back. What were you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you, sensei."

She was almost touched by that, "How kind of you to show concern. But tell me, what if I had not come back today?"

"I would have kept waiting."

Sarah crosses her arms, "You ass-kisser."

"It's nice to know you have some dedication towards your training."

Soma bows politely, "Sensei, permission to ask a question."

His master nodded back, "Go ahead."

"About that strike you use to pummel Urashima-san,"

"Oh, you mean my Zanmaken?"

"Yes. Are you going to teach me that technique?"

Motoko recognized it immediately; the same expression was on her face oh so many years ago. She saw the same curiosity in him as she saw in herself when she asks her elder sister. History began to repeat itself as Motoko was no longer the student, but was now the master. Déjà vu overcame her, as she explains to him what he must do.

"I will. But first you must grasp the now, and the flow of things. Only then will I teach it to you."

"Thank you, sensei. I'll train hard for it." Soma was confused, but figured he'd pick up on it sooner or later; he turns to Keitaro. "Urashima-san, great job brining her back. What'd you do?"

Keitaro scratches the back of his head, "Helped her overcome a few obstacles, the usual. C'mon, lets go meet everyone."

As they walked toward the house, everyone had gathered outside. Among them was Seta, who decided to pay a visit.

"We're back!"

"Oh, hey!" Kitsune notices them as the come in closer.

Seta gives them a greeting as well. "Hello! You're Motoko, aren't you?"

She drew Shisui, "Noriyasu-san, I challenge you to a rematch!"

"As you wish!"

She charges Seta with everything she has. Seta obliges her by countering her attack and releasing massive amounts of energy outward to counteract hers, to crack the very foundation they stood upon. Bricks and debris were flying everywhere as the two fought with more ferocity than before.

"What's her deal with Seta?" asks Soma.

Keitaro answers, "He managed to beat Motoko during the play and she's really pissed off about it."

"He beat Aoyama-sensei? What a badass!"

The stoic Motoko continued fighting the skillful Seta. The collateral damage continued to grow as fists and slashes were exchanged between them.

"_Looks like Motoko is back to her same, aggressive self._"

"_Yeah._" He grins, "_Aint it great?_"

* * *

Reviews are the seeds of inspiration. I would be grateful if you would be so kind as so help so a few. 


	20. Playing Cupid

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

GoldamonX- I'm not revealing anything. _Yet.

* * *

_

Tama-chan scuttled along the floor of Hinata-sou, leaving the slimy residue she always does. In the kitchen, she pays a visit to Shinobu and Soma who were busily preparing lunch.

"Soma-kun, could you pass me the carrots?"

"Sure thing." As Soma reaches for the carrots he had recently sliced, he sees Tama-chan, greeting him, knowing he would understand.

"_See you later, kiddo._"

"_What? What's the deal?_"

"_There's something I gotta go do. I'll see you later._"

"Soma, are you talking to Tama-chan again?"

She turns to see the little turtle, bowing politely towards her and Soma. Afterwards, she scuttled away.

_Several minutes later…_

"What the hell is this?"

_Myuh,_

_Tama-chan_

"She can write too?"

The other tenants franticly searched for her, with Suu finally pulling out what appeared to be a Dragon Ball radar. Despite being effective, it searched for turtles and pots. After a long search, they tracked her to the shore where she assumingly returned to the ocean.

"Don't worry Shinobu-chan." Keitaro pats her on the head to cheer her up. Looking to see the strange texture he knew wasn't Shinobu's hair, he spots Tama-chan, perched on her head.

Soma asks "_I thought you had something to do._"

"_I do. I'm not done yet._" The little turtle flew several feet before landing in the sand to a pair of feet. The owner of the feet picks up the rambunctious turtle, giving a soft chuckle.

"Hello there."

"Otohime-san!" greeted Naru. Their friend had returned.

An awkward pause; Mutsumi happily smiled at her two buddies during her trip.

"Who are you again?" the two facefaulted.

Soma's eyes were wide open and his mouth agape. "_Who is that insanely _**beautiful**_ woman?_"

Pharsti shoots him a familiar glare that jars him. "_Ahem?_"

"_What?_"

Her right eye twitches, "_Now who's lost their mind?_"

"_Don't be upset that you're not as beautiful as she is._"

"_I cant help but feel as though we've had this conversation before._" She stops herself. "_Wait, you think I'm beautiful?_"

"_Moving on…_"

She took delight in sarcasm, "_Oh Soma-kun, I never thought you cared._"

"_Shut up._"

_The next day…_

"Ooh! A hot spring! I can barely wait!"

**_Chapter 19 – "Two Halves of a Whole Idiot" (Part 1 – Playing Cupid)_**

The trio of ronin arrived at the front of Hinata-sou, ready to study. Just from the upper walkways, the other tenants look to see Naru and Keitaro had brought home the goddess of turtles from Okinawa.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kitsune. "It's the turtle lady!"

Mutsumi waves back, "Hey there, Kitsune!" Mitsune was shocked.

"_How does she know my nickname?_"

"Sorry! How rude of me! Tama-chan told me!"

Everyone minus Soma was surprised that she can talk to turtles. The older woman looks to Soma, whom of which Tama-chan was cooing towards.

"Oh, you must be Soma-kun! Tama-chan tells me you've made such great conversation!"

The others look at him awkwardly.

"Since when did you speak turtle?" asks Kitsune.

Soma rolled his eyes, "I've been around."

"We're going to my room to study!" said Naru, escorting Mutsumi in.

"Looks like you've got yourself some competition, Shinobu-chan." Soma places a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Indeed. She looks formidable for you" comments Motoko.

"Maybe you should make some tea and go see what's going on?" Kitsune hints.

In Naru's room, after taking a hidden shortcut from the ground floor, the three ronin students gathered around Naru's coffee table. Shinobu comes in with tea, as do Keitaro's study buddies. Just outside Naru's door, Kitsune and Motoko were having a peek at the male student flabbergasting.

Kitsune sweat drops, "Yup. He's dead."

After a session of Mutsumi's strange study habits, the indoor hot springs are ready. The three ladies prepare themselves for a nice hot bath. Meanwhile…

"_Ahh, so this is what the spring feels like._" Pharsti was bathing in a spring instead of the usual tub.

"_No kidding. It feels great!_" Soma was in the spring with a blindfold in case anyone stepped inside. "_We'll just have to use the spring until sempai fixes the auxliary baths. Not that I'm complaining._" He sunk his body lower into the mineral rich water.

Just then, Naru, Mutsumi, and Shinobu arrive. The young blue maiden couldn't help but stare at Mutsumi's enormous breasts as they fought to drop the towel she wore.

_They're so big_… she said to herself.

"Soma-kun, what are you doing here?" asks Naru.

He turns to follow Naru's voice, "Sorry Naru-san. The men's bath is broken and Kitsune offered to let me go in just this once. As for this blindfold, Aoyama-sensei said I had better wear it every time I go anywhere near the springs."

"I remember. You wore one the other time you came to the indoor spring."

"Yeah. You want me to go?"

Naru was feeling generous, "You aren't doing anything wrong, yet. Go ahead."

"Oh! Matsumura-kun, Tama-chan told me a lot about you." Mutsumi flatters him. "She says that you keep Urashima-san in line."

"No way!" he chuckles. "That's Naru-san's job."

Just below them, Keitaro, Suu, and Sarah pop up from a hidden pathway. The lonely man got a front row view of three perfectly round sets of buttocks before he dove underwater again to hide.

"Hey, my stuffed animal!" said Naru as she reaches for her big plushie she brought along with her.

Mutsumi peers over to watch her bathe the doll. "That's Liddo-kun the squirrel!"

"I didn't know you watched the show, Mutsumi."

"Well, I had a Liddo-kun plushie, but I ended up losing it somewhere."

Naru switches the subjects up, "We never finished talking about boyfriends."

"You're right, we never did finish. But tell me, what's your type?"

"My type?" Naru flummoxes.

She switches over to the younger girl. "What about you, Shinobu?"

"Um…he doesn't have to be rich, or flashy, just a really fun guy to hang around!"

Mutsumi giggles, "You mean like Urashima-san or Matsumura-kun?"

"Aah! We're just friends!" stammered Soma.

"I'm kidding!" she stops herself. "What about you, Soma-kun?"

He sat lower into the steaming water, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You're shy, aren't you? That's really cute." She suddenly leans closer without his knowing and gives him a smooch on the lips. Soma was bewildered as his mind cultivated dozens of thoughts.

"_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, she kissed me!_" his face was flushed.

"_You're so cute. Aren't you, Soma-kun?_"

Soma changes the subject to something else, "_She has bigger breasts than you do._"

His angel looks to Mutsumi's chest, then to her own, comparing the turtle lady's thirty-something E to her own thirty four C. She shudders horrifyingly as she crosses her arms over her own chest.

"_What are they feeding that girl?_"

"_A lot of watermelons._"

Pharsti's left eye twitches, "_I suppose you really are what you eat._"

"Oh tell me! Isnt there anyone you like at school?"

"Most of my friends at school are girls. It's almost like I'm drowning in estrogen. But no, I don't have anyone in particular." Soma shifts the question towards her. "What about you, Mutsumi-san?"

"Someone like Urashima does sound nice."

"You want that crapadelic excuse of a student?" Naru facefaults, "He's nothing but a complete and utter pervert!"

"You don't have to say all that. He's grown up a little, and he's been studying really hard."

She has a mood swing, "But he has improved." Naru bends her lips into a smile, "I guess it'd be nice if we got into Tokyo U together."

"Huh? What's with the change of heart, Naru-san?" asks Soma.

Suddenly, an explosion nearby breaks up the conversation. Keitaro was blown through another wall as usual, tied up by Motoko, and left for dead.

Later at night, Mutsumi went home after their study session. She bids the denizens of Hinata-onsen goodnight, walking past Haruka as she carries in cans of miscellaneous items.

"Goodbye, Haruka-san!"

"Goodnight." A thought crosses her mind, "_Isnt that girl…?_"

_At the end of Fall…_

Naru stared longingly into the sky, sweeping up the leaves that clutter the ground along with Soma. She thought about what Mutsumi said, about having Urashima as her own boyfriend. But she dispels the thought as she remembered that it was Mutsumi that she was talking about; she tends to just babble on in some instances. Somehow she didn't understand why it bothered her so much, returning to sweeping as Kitsune comes around.

"Hey, what's with the daydreaming? We need more stuff to burn!"

"Why? What's up?"

"We're having ourselves the first potato cooking party in two years!"

"A potato cooking party?"

Soma sighs, "Go ahead. I'll just gather more leaves."

The two ladies head out and meet the others, who were gathering around a massive pot that Shinobu and Suu were stirring with what could be described as oar-ish spoons. Suu attempts to toss Tama-chan into the mix, being stopped by Shinobu. Mutsumi and Keitaro stood together happily eating a hearty stew. Nearby Haruka came by carrying an expensive brew.

"Ara, is that the Ishikawa Bear Killer brew?" Mutsumi asks.

Haruka looked almost surprised, "Good guess, wanna try some?"

The turtle woman snags the bottle from her, guzzling the entire contents like Rosie O'Donnell inhales butter. Haruka's expression was absolutely priceless as she panics from her guest wasting an expensive bottle.

"That bottle costed me sixteen thousand yen…" Haruka sobs.

Mutsumi serves her fellow ronin after sobering quickly. As she reaches into the pot, she ends up fishing out Naru's Liddo-kun plushie.

"Oh my, Liddo-kun?"

Naru quickly snatches her plush toy and gives it a good scrub down. "What the hell?"

"Oh! This reminds me of a story!" said Mutsumi. "It was about Liddo-kun's adventures of getting deep fried!"

Naru almost yelps "Deep fried?"

"_Liddo-kun, Liddo-kun, Liddo-kun and friends!"_

"_Oh look! A beach made of bread crumbs!_" said Great Dummy.

The professor exclaimed worriedly, "_That's a human's pot!_ _We shouldn't just—_"

Too late, Liddo-kun and Great Dummy jumped into the pot, fried to a nice golden brown.

"_Nooo!_"

Back to reality, Mutsumi came to a realization, "Wow. The old anime were pretty brutal, huh?"

"The Adventures of Liddo-kun are about wisdom and friendship!" yells Naru, "Not about getting deep fried!"

"Well, the theme song was really catchy." Keitaro started off as Naru and Mutsumi help him finish. The alcohol had gotten to them, as they continued to sing on with bottles of beer swinging.

"They're pretty drunk…" commented Motoko.

After a brief session of constant singing, they settle down to realize that their reserves of meat in the pot were getting awfully low. After an objection to use Tama-chan as backup meat, Mutsumi offers to go get more meat from the inn.

Nearby, Soma was carrying a bag full of meat and assorted vegetables for their feast.

"_I cant believe Mutsumi is living right across the street!_"

"_I'm feeling that sense of déjà vu again._"

He greets Kitsune who sat atop a log, enjoying a steaming cup of stew. "Hey Kitsune!"

"Soma-kun, what's up?

"You seen Naru-san around? Where'd she go off to?"

"She headed back towards the inn. Didn't you see them?"

"Sorry, my head must've been in the clouds. Wait, them?"

"She followed Keitaro and the turtle chick."

Pharsti pinches his cheeks, "You have to stop daydreaming, Soma-kun."

Naru came back with a sour look on her face. Nobody could quite understand what Naru was thinking, but one thing was for sure. Her expression looks as though she had just went through menstruation.

"_What is up with him?_" Naru thought as she reviews her english textbook. "_If that jackass likes Mutsumi, why not just say so?_" The redhead absentmindedly swipes Kitsune's variety of fruits, devouring them in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! My dessert!"

"_I mean, Mutsumi is smarter, way the hell more endowed…_" She eats pack of Suu's bananas before the ganguro even gets a bite off.

"My bananas!" protests Suu.

"_And they're practically clones of eachother! Why not just come out with it?_" with a crunch and a yell, Soma retracts his left hand which now have teeth marks in it.

"I know you're hungry, Naru-san" he states, "but that's my hand. I use that to do stuff!" Keitaro comes by and claims Naru's attention.

"Hey Naru, hope you're still hungry." Soma walks over and whispers in his ear.

"She went looking for you."

"_Oh crap!_" thought Keitaro, "_She must've seen me and Mutsumi and…_"

"You okay, sempai?" asks Soma, "You aren't looking too good."

"Hold up, Soma-kun." He walks over to the younger Naru. "Naru! You have a second?"

"No!" She starts slicing up a daikon radish to get her attention on something else.

"If you think about it…"

"Shut up!" Suddenly, Naru suffers a cut on her right hand.

"Naru, you okay?"

Soma peers over at her, "How did you cut your hand? You were holding the knife with that hand!"

Keitaro kindly bandages her finger and started chopping up the radish himself, "Y'know, last time you asked me why I was trying to get into Tokyo U." He smiles, "It's so I can get in along with you."

"That's awfully nice of you to say, sempai."

"W-What?" Naru sputters, her face flushed. "What are you saying?" Keitaro had no defense for it. "Don't assume I'm upset about something you're doing! I could just be upset!" She punts him in the ass several times as she chases the two of them.

"_That Narusegawa is completely in denial._"

"_Yeah._" Soma heaves a sigh, "_But they're both idiots. Sort of a perfect match in hindsight._"

"_Never thought of it that way. That might explain why he and Otohime-san aren't as compatible; she's smarter than both of them._"

_The next morning…_

Everyone sat at the table, eating a hearty breakfast with compliments from Shinobu and Soma. From behind, there stood Naru with what appeared to be wrinkles on her face.

"Good morning…"

She started her day with a healthy dose of hot sauce on her omelet. Shinobu stops her and makes her realize that she shoves Tama-chan into her mouth. Obviously, her concentration seemed to be elsewhere as she tilted and tumbled across the floor aimlessly.

"You gonna be okay?" asks Suu.

Without a word, she wanders off to leave everyone with their breakfast. When she gets in the clear, she rustles around in her right pocket for the picture of her at age two. In the picture was her at age two, and a younger Keitaro in the background.

"Argh, should I tell them?" Naru fusses over the picture. "Why would I have gone to Hinata-onsen all those years ago?"

_That's Liddo-kun next to him, meaning that that must be the promised girl he's been talking about…_

"_I made a promise fifteen years ago…_"

"…_to go to Tokyo U together._"

"I wonder how Keitaro would take it if I showed him this picture?"

"Hey, Naru."

Naru yelps in surprise as the blundering Keitaro and his female doppelganger had almost snuck up behind her, catching her off guard. She hides the photo behind her back, managing to slip it into her back pocket.

"Narusegawa," asks Mutsumi, "are you feeling alright?"

"_Wait. What am I doing? It's THEIR childhood, not mine!_"

"You've been acting weird since the party. You coming down with a fever?" Keitaro asks as he reaches for her forehead.

"Cut that out!" Naru headlocks him and proceeded to gouge him.

Mutsumi chuckles, "It's really cute, the both of you. It's as if destiny had brought you two together. Oh my, I'm jealous."

"_What the hell? You're the destined two, not me!_"

"You two have such a relationship! I want to meet my soul mate someday."

"_He's right there!_" Narusegawa was just ready to bust as she held the truth.

Keitaro was clueless, "What's the matter, Naru?"

"_Come to think of it, there isnt anything between us…_" she contemplates, "_I have to get those two together!_"

_Later…_

A knock came to Soma's door. "Yes?"

"It's just me, Soma-kun."

"Come on in, Naru-san."

As the door slides open, Soma looks to his guest and almost immediately flinches while flinging his arms up in defense.

"Whoa! What the hell happened?"

Naru was dressed in the most appalling clothing he had ever seen; a huge sweater that covered her generous chest, covered by a second sweater, track pants in a tawdry green and white, her hair braided almost ridiculously, and coke bottle glasses that were three times the size of her actual glasses. All in all, she looked absolutely fugly.

"Good, that's the reaction I was looking for."

"What's with the get-up?"

"I'm trying to look as unattractive as possible."

Soma sweat drops, "Heh, no kidding."

"I just wanted an opinion before I got to studying." Soma stood up and walks over to her, taking off her glasses.

"This aint you. The Naru-san I know is a pretty girl."

Naru snags her glasses back from him, readjusting them. "Listen, I really cant stay and listen to your flirting. I have to go study."

"But seriously. Why ARE you dressed like that?"

Before she walks out his door, she answers "It helps me study."

As she shuts the door behind her, Soma murmurs to himself before returning to his homework. _Bullshit. What are you planning, Naru-san?_

_Later…_

"What's with the weird outfit?"

"It's much more efficient to study like this!" Naru says as she fixes her glasses. Her eyes turn to Mutsumi, "It must be uncomfortable to study in a jacket! Let me get you something much more comfortable!"

In a brief minute, Mutsumi was dressed in a _very_ odd prom dress that did well to enhance her ballistics all the while being incredibly gaudy.

"Wow…" Keitaro sighs.

"Um…Narusegawa, it's very hard to study in this." Mutsumi attempts to fix her dress just so she can sit down.

"Nonsense! Look how pretty you are!"

The turtle lady tugs at the upper part of her dress, "The area around my breasts is terribly loose…"

Unexpectedly, Kitsune drops by in nothing but her underwear, "Naru! You seen my camisole?"

"Wah! Kitsune!"

"Oh Keitaro, you're here too!"

Meanwhile, Soma was carrying a tray of freshly made biscuits as an excuse to enter Naru's room. He casts his eye to her door, raising a hand to knock he was interrupted by Kitsune and Naru tackling him to the floor, courtesy of another one of Keitaro's mishaps.

"Hey, are those cookies?" said Mitsune looking up at the tray he was holding.

_Okay, maybe later._

After some misunderstandings, Soma ended up leaving their company with an empty tray. The three study buddies continued to "study", with Naru's constant attempt to sell Mutsumi to him as if she were a Bowflex.

"Ara, it must be wonderful for you to be surrounded by so many cute girls!" Mutsumi couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Oh don't sell yourself short!" she switches over to Keitaro, "Mutsumi is a very pretty girl. Unlike me, she can cook among other things. Don't you think she'd be the perfect housewife?"

"Narusegawa, you're terribly kind."

Just outside, Soma stood outside leaning over just enough to eavesdrop.

"_So that's what this is about!_" said Pharsti. "_Narusegawa playing matchmaker._"

"_My question is why?_"

"_Why not find out? Let's sneak in through Urashima's room_."

The boy hurriedly went down to the corner of Keitaro's room and began to wait until the talking dies down.

"_Now we wait._"

"Well, Naru wouldn't be a bad choice either." Keitaro said almost instinctively, "Just being with her makes the day better."

"Er…thanks, Keitaro." Naru then realizes what she was doing. "What's the point of us becoming closer?" she shoves Keitaro out of the way, Mutsumi teasing her about her "lover's quarrel." The clomping of footsteps signifies everybody leaving. Soma makes his move by pushing the lid that separated Naru's room from Keitaro's, quietly clawing his way onto the upper floor.

"_C'mon, there has to be something here that tipped Naru-san off. Why is she trying to get them together?_"

A thought came to mind, Pharsti playing a tape recording: _Liddo-kun, Liddo-kun, Liddo-kun and friends!_

"_Gee, thanks for the hint._"

He spots the Liddo-kun doll that was sitting atop the makeshift hatch. The first thing he noticed was that the name tag was blank, releasing any suspicions he had.

"_Shoots down that theory._"

"_Look harder! That Liddo-kun seems to be the link between those three._"

"_Okay, but I don't see what…could…be…_" He question answered quickly as he looks upon the bum of the plush toy.

_Otohime Mutsumi_

Soma softly whispers almost if he were speaking with the doll, "Well, damn."

"_So that's what this is about._"

"_Let's go spy on them some more._"

Pharsti chortles, "_You have to stop hanging around Konno-san._"

_Meanwhile…_

"I know he's close to us, and he's studying hard to get into Tokyo U." Naru tries to swallow, finding it hard to tell the truth.

"This is about him, isn't it?"

"Does this mean…?"

"I already know. I was sure it was him, but I didn't say anything."

Naru slowly but surely began to feel worse, "It's alright, Mutsumi. Just say something, I'm sure he's happy."

Mutsumi got up from sitting on the rooftops next to Naru, "Okay then, I'll go tell him."

On the way out, the Okinawan bumps into Soma who was just at the foot of the stairwell leading up.

"Matsumura-kun, hello!"

"Hey, Mutsumi-san. You look really happy. Something come up?"

"I'm off to tell Urashima-san some really good news!" she cheers happily. "I wish I could stay, but I have to tell him right away. I'll see you later, Matsumura-kun." She plants a kiss on his left cheek, making his pulse climb rapidly. To remedy this, Pharsti stretches his face as if it were made of Play-Doh, hoping the shock would pour sense into him.

All went silent as the red headed genius wordlessly went to take a bath indoors. She tries to recollect her composure as she lets herself marinate in the steaming spring water.

"_I'm just doing the right thing…right?_" she thought to herself. "_I hope that you two will be happy together."_

Yet again, Soma walks in with his prerequisite blindfold, ready to take another bath.

"Naru-san, that you?"

"Oh, Soma-kun, you surprised me there for a second." She greets him as he walks in announced. "The men's bath still broken, huh?"

"Yeah. If it means I get to go to the more comfortable indoor spring, then by all means screw fixing it." Soma got down to interrogating her, "You sound like you've got something on your mind. Wanna share?"

"Sure, why not? It's just you." She shifts herself against a boulder in the room. "I just helped someone become happy."

"That sounds great. But what's the problem?"

"I can't quite place it, but I feel pretty empty."

"Huh, I think I get it." He coordinates a hand to Naru's shoulder, "Naru-san, sometimes doing the right thing means you'll have to give up your own happiness."

"What?"

"Right now, you gotta stop trying to please everyone else, and start trying to help that girl in the mirror."

"Quit getting so emotional. But I appreciate the pep talk."

"Hey, it's what I do."

As Naru finishes her bath, she stands up with her towel wrapped around her silky smooth body like a French crepe wraps its dessert filling. As usual, the resident male ronin forgets to knock (much less announce himself) when he enters the spring.

"Naru! I know what's going on!"

"Yeah. I'm really happy for you."

"I had no idea that you were madly in love with me!"

"WHAT?"

"_I should have known better._" Pharsti groans, "_This IS Otohime-san we're talking about._"

"_Oh well, nothin' we can do about it now._"

The boy and his angel continued to bathe as Naru was bombarded with good luck rice and ribbons while being fitted into a wedding dress. Pharsti knew that Naru was slowly but surely being driven insane with the heavy burden of carrying the answer of two prayers.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. 

Bear with me, I've got something planned up ahead.


	21. Split Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Every time you review, Saddam Hussein gets shanked.

* * *

"_Damnit, how could I forget?_"

Soma was wandering the streets of Hinata city with a list of names. On his back was a large cotton sack filled with boxes, with the tag "From Soma" on each of them. It was already Christmas Eve, and he had forgotten to buy presents.

_Four hours ago…_

"It's what?" Haruka swiftly strikes him over the head with a fly swatter.

"Today's Christmas Eve. I'm surprised you forgot; last year, you went all out."

"Dunno. I've been caught up with schoolwork, Yukari-sensei chewing me out, and other stuff."

Haruka hands her son forty thousand yen, "Hurry up, the stores close around seven."

"Thanks…I owe you, Haruka-san. I'll get you something good."

_Now_

Pharsti was sporting a Santa hat, and a slimming red blouse with white cotton puff along the edges, along with a pair of red high heels. She skims over her clipboard, checking names off a list with designated gifts to one side. Also, the chibi-chans were dressed as little elves with green sprite garments and jingling bells that hung from the hats they wore.

"_Okay, you got Shinobu that dress, Suu a Dreamcast game, Kitsune a bottle of fine spirit, Motoko an antique necklace, Naru a pair of shoes, Sarah a BB gun, Mutsumi a pillow, and Haruka a new lighter_."

"_Yeah, now I just have to get home._"

"_It puzzles me why Haruka-dono gave you so much money to use. But I suppose it was because we only had a budget of eight thousand._"

Just across the street, Keitaro was staring into a shop window, glancing at a coat that was cradled by a rack. The coat was very lovely, as well as being very functional in the current weather. It was just so tragic that a mere glance at the price tag made the ronin's wallet tremble in inadequacy.

"I'll bet Naru'll look cute in that. It may blow my wallet, but at least it'll be worth it."

**_Chapter 20 – "Two Halves of a Whole Idiot" (Part 2 – Split Decisions)_**

"Urashima-san!" called a voice not too far away.

Keitaro turns to see Mutsumi, dressed for the Christmas holiday in a blouse that looked four sizes too small. Either that or she was four sizes too big.

"Mutsumi-san, how are you?"

"What might you be doing out here?"

"I'm just out buying presents." Everyone suddenly draws their attentions toward the two for some unknown reason, possibly envy. "Say, we're having a Christmas party over at Hinata-sou. You want to come along?"

His other study partner held a sign up that read _Bake sale, six PM and later_. "I'm sorry. I'll be working late."

"Guess that explains the Santa costume."

Just behind him, his friends Shirai and Haitani give him the now usual greeting ever since they discovered he was living in Hinata-sou.

"Damn you!"

"What'd I do now?" Keitaro struggles to get out of their double heel hold, slamming his fist on the ground to tap out.

Haitani looked absolutely irritated, "You've got balls man. You got Naru waiting back home, and you're cheating on her with this smoking hot girl!—A girl that any guy would kill for!"

"What are you, retarded? First you don't tell us that you're shacking with all those cute girls, and then you pull this crap!" Shirai was shaking his collar back and forward vigorously.

"I-I-I'm sorry! We're just friends!"

"No," Mutsumi corrects him, "I really like you, Urashima."

The pair of ronin attempt to dispense truth into her. "Listen, beautiful, this guy's a three year ronin whose future is completely bleak! He's a total booby trap."

"Oh, no big deal, I'm a three year ronin myself."

The impact of that sentence shocks the two to their very cores. "WHAT? You lucky bastard!" they pummel Keitaro again for good measure.

"We wish you two the best!"

"Yeah, don't worry about Naru! We'll take good care of her!" The two were promptly hit by a car.

Back at Hinata-sou, Keitaro scales the steps to his metaphorical Heaven. Those words Mutsumi admitted to him haunt him, echoing around like radio signals in a microwave.

_Did she really mean it? It'd be sort of flattering if she did…_

"Sempai, good timing!" said Soma, at the top of the steps. "I was just about to deliver my presents too."

The two male residents enter the inn, receiving a Christmas welcome as they walk in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas!" the girls cheer with streamers, sparklers and small fireworks.

The two were startled "Um, hello?"

Keitaro asks, "What's with the outfits?"

"Nice outfits, eh?" says Kitsune. "We thought that dressing up would get the holiday juices flowing, y'know?"

Sarah and Suu rush out as soon as they had heard the door slide; they hound the two returning members of their dysfunctional family to get their presents.

"Time to get presents from Keitaro!"

"Hey! Santa isn't supposed to be the one getting the presents!" yells Soma.

After a short chase the two settled down in the living room. Keitaro bumps into Naru, whom of which he makes an attempt to give her the present he worked so hard for.

"Naru, I wanna give you this—"

"What cha' talkin' about?" asks Suu, curiously trying to peer into the bag. To save him, Soma volunteers to hand over his present to her as a distraction. He fishes out a small box wrapped in shimmering paper with a big red bow.

All the while, Keitaro was trying to get Naru her present while trying to ward off Sarah's curious hands.

"I'll meet you in the park. I'll give it to you then!" Naru silently nods to his proposition.

"Here you go, Suu-chan. I got you this."

She tore open the gift with one tug, taking all of the paper in one rip. The box opens to reveal,

"Sonic Adventure Two!" she squeals in delight, "Thanks, Soma-kun!"

"Hey, no big deal"

From under the tree, she picks up a large rectangular box and a smaller cube that are peculiarly covered in a paper that had the triple eyed logo she puts on her possessions. She lovingly hands it to him encouraging him to open them.

"Go on. I got these just for you."

Soma starts by opening the smaller box, the cushioning parting with his fingers to expose a mechanical pocket protector of sorts.

"Huh? What's this?"

"I call it the Magic Pocket."

"Why's that?"

"C'mon! Clip it to the inside of your pocket!"

He does as he's told and slips it into his right pocket. A bluish glow emanates from the inside the compartment, then slowly dies down.

"What's this thing do?" Suu takes his other present, and presses it against his right pocket. The box sunk into the space and disappeared from sight without leaving as much as a bulge.

"What the…"

"This thing can hold a ton of space. I thought it'd be cool to have. You don't gotta worry about it sucking you in. It can't suck in living things like animals, bugs, and stuff. The magnetic field made by anything living is the same as the pocket."

"Hey, I'm nowhere near as smart as you. Could you tone it down a little?"

"The Magic Pocket takes apart an object and reassembles it as data. It stores the data on a hard drive that you can access just by touching it. Watch this."

She touches his pocket and all of a sudden the box appears in her hand leaving sparkles in its wake.

"When you touch it with your hand, your body's electric current from your brain can get the data back to normal by just thinking about the object. Just don't put too much stuff in it. I don't have _all_ the bugs out."

"Whoa, Suu-chan, you're a genius!"

"Heh," the foreign girl giggles. "I know." She anxiously cheers, "Open the next one!"

Ripping the tape off, he slid the paper off to see a cardboard box. Flinging the panels open, he wipes away the Styrofoam peanuts to show—a gun?

"_Strange, this weapon isnt in the database_" Pharsti had attempted to run a diagnosis on the unknown weapon. It had an ambidextrous grip, a bullpup configured magazine, and a grenade launcher on the front.

"It's called the XMM2K. It'll use to the five-five-six NATO bullets, and has a neat grenade launcher on it."

Soma holds up the custom rifle. "What an awesome gun! How'd you think of this?"

"I was making it for some guys in another country. I think they're called Fabric National or something, I dunno. I don't speak French."

"Thanks, Suu-chan."

Keitaro and Soma dispensed their gifts among the kin, some getting better responses than others.

"I got Haruka-san an ashtray. Lighters were a little expensive."

"You don't say? I got her a lighter."

"What? How'd you afford it?"

"She loaned me money."

Motoko comments, "What a beautiful magatama necklace. Thank you, uchideshi."

"This dress is so pretty, I love it!" Shinobu thanks him.

"What a cool BB gun! I know just where to use it too."

After dispensing the rest of his gifts, leaving the rest under the tree, Soma approaches Haruka who was hanging back on the couch.

"Haruka-san?" he asks.

She turns to him "Yeah?"

"I just wanna know, why'd you loan me all of that money?"

"So I didn't have to go shopping. You did all the work for me."

"Oh well. Not a real change of pace."

Haruka looks under the tree and notices something wrong. "Looks like you forgot something."

"What'd I forget?"

Pharsti's mind clicks, "_We forgot to get Urashima-san a present._"

"_Crap! It slipped my mind!_"

"I'm sure Naru got him something anyway."

"Sorry Haruka-san."

"At least you got me a new Zippo since my old one is broken. But you'd better go apologize. I think he and Naru went outside."

Taking her hint, Soma exits out the front door of Hinata-sou to the outside of the nearby playground. There stood Keitaro with Liddo-kun perched on his head, handing over his expensive token of affection to his source of motivation. The boy ducks behind a hedge to avoid their suspicion.

"_It's Urashima, he's going to tell!_"

"_I'd hope so._"

The two suddenly kiss; has it come true? Soma zooms in on the two to see.

He observes "_Mutsumi-san!_"

"_She kissed him so forcefully! Oh dear…_" Pharsti sees another figure coming out of the shadows. "_Wait, it's—"_

"Naru?" gasps Keitaro, pulling away from Mutsumi.

"I'm sorry, Narusegawa-san. My heart was just pounding, and…"

"As it should" Naru was dramatic as she told them at last. "You two are meant to be together…"

Soma tries to sneak in closer to hear her. He was close enough to listen as Naru announced the truth about the two twin ronin.

"_It's not possible! He loves Narusegawa!_"

A closer magnification shows the unexpected, "_Naru-san's…crying?_"

"I'm happy for you, Keitaro. You've finally found the girl you made a promise to, and she's still shooting for Tokyo U."

"But Naru, I…"

"Goodbye, Keitaro."

The redhead bolts away from him with tears streaming down her face. As she hurries down the steps, Keitaro struggles not only to tell her to calm down, but to even catch up to her. She seemed to drift off into the distance like a ship on the horizon getting smaller and smaller until finally, she was gone. He turns around to see Mutsumi tugging on his shirt collar.

"_We have to keep an eye on Narusegawa. There's no telling what she might do at this point_."

"_Way ahead of you_"

The boy quickly sneaks out of the playground unnoticed, and started to tail Naru into the city. Hiding around every possible corner, he keeps a bead on her as she laments her recent actions.

Her face was red and dry from the crying. Thoughts of relief swirled around her that mingled with the sense of a hollow victory. The mere reflection of it drove her insane as she regains her self-possession. Looking into a window of a bakery, she pondered about the happiness of the two destined college students.

"_Why am I crying? I was expecting them to be together. What's wrong with me?_" she crosses her arms to try and get warm. "_I wonder if that gift he had was for me._"

"_I'm going to go talk to her._" Soma peeks around the corner.

"_Wait! You can't!_"

"_Why?_"

"_She's sensitive right now. At this rate, the only one who can get to her is Urashima._"

"_Isn't this his fault to begin with?_"

"_I was referring to that present. I'm betting that it'll resolve this matter._"

A voice off in the distance calls "Narusegawa!"

"_Speak of the devil, he's already here._"

Naru was stunned, "_He…he came for me? Has he given up on Mutsumi?_"

_Nope._

The male ronin came running with Mutsumi in tow. He waves to try and get her attention. Naru tries to run away, only to get drawn in as he clasps his hand onto hers.

"Let go of me! The only reason you were heading for Tokyo U was because of that promise, and you found who you were looking for!"

"I…I care about both you and Mutsumi! No matter what, I wont let you go!"

The crowd stared in disbelief as he was holding both Naru and Mutsumi's hands. With no free hand to work with, he was at the mercy of the glaring lonely men who thought that he was a letch, a stalker, or a combination of the two.

_Minutes later…_

After an awkward moment, the three sat in a diner eating a set of steak dinners. Not too far away, Soma was able to hide in the booth adjacent to them due to how short he was.

"_Those people are so impossible; three brains and not a scrap of common sense between them_."

Pharsti and Soma were also enjoying steak, outside in the open air as watching the sakura trees flutter in the non-existent wind. Chibi-chans were manning a grill and wearing little aprons while wielding spatulas. The two conversed as the maids put on a show for them.

Soma chews a piece of his skirt steak, "You gotta admit, sempai's pretty determined to get his happy ending with Naru-san."

"I will admit it, but it doesn't make him any less of a buffoon."

"Harsh." Soma hissed. "He's trying. Cut the guy some slack."

"Don't you remember the incident with Noriyasu-san?"

"You mean the one where you fell in love with him, or the time he screwed his chances by trying to help Naru-san confess to him?"

Pharsti angrily replies, "Get over it. We're even since you've got a thing for Otohime-san."

"Alright, we're even." Soma continues "But anyway, he's made some progress. I mean, the looks on Naru-san's face are sure signs."

"That's probably because she's so predictable." She double dips into his small tray of steak sauce.

Soma then steals a portion of Pharsti's hibachi steak with his fork, "Or it's cause' she's really crappy with her emotions."

"Whatever the case, she has to crack sooner or later." Pharsti takes his small order of hot soba noodles to her side of the table.

"I'm gonna guess sooner."

"I concur."

The two end their discussion as they both suckle their straws from a single can of Coca-cola shared between them. At the moment, the resident landlord was still in a death grip between Naru and Mutsumi. On one hand, he gripped Narusegawa's left hand, and in the other, Mutsumi was gripping his left; it was a chain of romance.

"Listen, I'm trying to take in what just happened. I need a little more time to wrap my mind around this."

"You need time?" Naru began to drape her hand around his, "Then take your time." The perverted karinin's blush intensifies as she now willingly clutches his hand.

"Um…"

"You suddenly happy a girl is holding your hand?"

"Hey!"

"Listen," she began to crack an agreement with him "here's the deal. I want to go back to Hinata-sou. By the time we get back, you have to decide whose hand you want to keep holding."

"What?"

"Narusegawa, does this mean…" Mutsumi interjects. "…that you think it's hard to eat with one hand too?"

Keitaro wanted to bang his head against the table, "Weren't you just listening?"

"_She's taking this rather well._"

"_Well, she's supposed to be his dream girl._"

The four exit the restaurant, Keitaro walking slowly to bide for time. Naru was constantly worrying about whose hand he would let go of, and Mutsumi remained aloof to what was unfolding. But he did not know he was also being followed as yellow eyes trained their eyes onto the hunting young child. They moved like ghosts against the darkness of the evening with no distinguishing features.

_Wah! Her breast is touching my elbow!_

Naru scoffs at him, "The dumber you are—the warmer you are."

"_Those two…_"

"_Jealous, are we?_"

"_He's holding hands with two attractive women. Course' I'm jealous_."

Abruptly, the crunching of broken glass echoes into an alley. Soma's head clicks to one side to track whatever made that clatter; his results gave him the sight of several pawns hissing angrily as they began to chase him down.

"_Aah! It's those zombies again!_"

"_Just keep running. You forgot to bring Saiketsu!_"

Soma was desperately trying to outrun the pawns as he jumps over a wire fence. He continues his mad dash down the alleyway until he stumbles upon a construction site.

As he passes the sign that showed a picture of an omake construction worker bowing politely as it gives fair warning of the site being under construction, he draws Ikaruga and clicks the safety off while turning around as he jumps forward to give himself more space.

The bloodthirsty monsters close in, their lead diving for his mark with blades extended. Soma fell back to the ground, raising one foot to meet it, and boots the aggressor farther away, smacking into an I-beam back first. The shockwave shakes the building from the foundation up to the second floor of the five story building, loosening bolts as it teetered involuntarily. Other pawns strafe around to mingle their movements with their team members to avoid their actions from being read all the while formulating an attack.

Next to Soma was a crane, lifting several I-beams for the next morning's work. Without letting on about his idea on the fly, he quickly shot upwards twice and breaks the lock that held the support for the wire, spilling tons of building materials along the ground. The group disperses to avoid the slow moving debris.

Two pawns close the distance between themselves and Soma. He leaps down for the ground with one arm extended; planting his hand to the earth, he slides along the pre-set semicircle to get the best vantage point just behind them as they run past him. Another I-beam falls between them landing vertically.

"Naru Punch!" Instead of attacking them directly, Soma hits the upper part of the beam as hard as he can, letting it swing in full force and smash the two adversaries into a gory mix of blood and torn muscle tissue. Several others ready themselves for another attack, with Soma quickly yanking a shovel from the ground.

While two another pawn sends another attack his way, he parries the arm blade using an overhead smash followed by a crushing blow to the face that makes it lifelessly rag-doll to the dirt. Another one attempts a lunging pierce using a scissor formation for a quick decapitation, evaded by him once again falling on his back. As the blades part to their respective sides, Soma uses the shovel as its main purpose of digging into the ground, then using it as a lever to flip backwards to grab a carelessly left sledgehammer. Putting all his weight into it, a quick sway upwards leaves a massive dent into its skull.

The next set of opponents attack with a leaping offense, which was rendered useless as Soma then switches on Kamui. The grotesque monsters seemed to freeze in midair, making his attack all the easier. With a blunt crack to the face, the neck of a pawn snaps like a twig, and with numerous swings, the rest of them fell quickly.

As Kamui dies down, Soma had time to breathe. The rotten corpses of the pawns disgusted him and will more than likely cause controversy. Luckily for him, they brought their intentions to the grave.

"_What the hell is going on?_"

"_I haven't a clue. We don't exactly know what those things are, and why they're after you in particular._"

Without warning, the crane tips over and the arm was hurtling towards the ground. Soma jumps out of the way to let it land beside him.

"Huh?"

Next to the crane, two six foot tall, lanky, armored bodies, their heads braced with what appeared to be an iron faceguard that encased their entire cranium, held partisans at the ready. A low tunneled roar came from behind their masks in anger.

"Shit."

Before he could run, one of the pair came with its pole arm held high. As it makes a swat, Soma held his hammer in an impromptu defense. Of course, the hammer snaps in two and Soma flew backwards from the shock. The boy next tries several shots from Ikaruga, experimenting on different body parts. The forty-five rounds did little to impede the hellish fiend as it marched towards him.

He backs up towards the skeleton of the yet-to-be building. While the metal clad creature follows him onto the foundation, he touches his pocket to withdraw his gift from Suu-chan.

He took aim with his rifle straight ahead and waited for the ripest moment to attack. At the instant it pounces upon him, Soma leaps to one side pulling the trigger on the Two-Kay's grenade launcher. The shot misses the gangly creature by several inches, whizzing past its head, and instead hits the beam behind it. Just above the beast, the various other beams from up sprinkle down and crush the metal dressed monster. Soma turns around to see the rest of the skeleton collapse on itself.

Its partner readies itself for an attack as soon as Soma turns around to face it. As it sprints towards him, he opens fire with the first magazine clip. Unbelievably, it eludes each shot, getting closer with each step. As the fifteen bullet mark hits, the unthinkable happens.

"Not again!" the rifle jams and inconvenience was starting to become his enemy. The creature was too close; its partisan was already swung. Soma back steps to avoid the various swings while thinking of a counterattack. His right foot then stumbles into a bucket, and it gave him a plan.

The next swing the repugnant being makes it stopped into the ground by Soma's pail clothed foot. He takes hold of the staff section, and swings around it to give it a roundhouse kick to the face, giving it a big crack in the headpiece. Using its face as a springboard he jumps away while tossing his assault rifle butt first at its head. The stock slams into it, taking a chunk off of the helmet. He grabs his rifle as he lands, and made an uncanny discovery as he wraps his hands around the grip.

"_It's no longer jammed!_" announces a chibi. "_Chamber cleared to fire!_"

As the pikeman stood stunned, Soma squeezes the trigger to unload seven shots into its face, literally tearing it apart. It slumps to the ground in a warm gooey mess.

Soma took another look around, and quickly ran from the site making a mad dash for Hinata-onsen to meet up with everyone for Christmas dinner. Overall, he's just had a hard night of shopping, sneaking, and now fighting. At that very point in time, he was ready to drop to the cold snow and fall asleep.

In the meantime, the ronin stones were at the top of the stairs awaiting Keitaro's decision.

_He's still holding my hand? He chose me?_

She peeks to his left side, noticing that he had not let go of Mutsumi's hand either.

"You didn't let go of any of our hands!"

"Well, if I don't know the answer to a question, I just leave it blank."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You had a fifty-fifty chance at being happy! Now you have a zero!"

"I'm sorry! But I just can't choose between the two of you." Keitaro bows to show an excuse.

"Well, let's just let this slide" said Mutsumi. "It's hard to compare an exam to love."

Naru counters, "That's easy for you to say! You were the one kissing him."

"Oh? If you're mad about that," Mutsumi grabs Naru's face and shoves it in Keitaro's face, making them kiss involuntarily "we're even."

Soma came just in time to see the two kissing against their will.

"_Oh…_"

"_Ha! Oh man, that's priceless._"

"_That Otohime-san, she's always so generous._"

All of a sudden, a small, hard object ricochets against his head, making Keitaro wince in pain.

"Oww, what the hell was that?" Keitaro looks to see Sarah holding her Christmas present.

"Hurry up dork, your foods getting cold."

"Naru-san, Mutsumi-san, Urashima-sempai, wait for me!"

The three turn to meet Soma, who's already had himself a harsh day.

"Naru-san, that's a nice coat. Where'd you get it?"

"You like it? Keitaro gave it to me; I really like it."

He bows respectfully to Keitaro. "Sempai, I'm sorry I forgot to get you a present."

His male sempai heaves a sigh, "It's alright. You just overlooked it."

Keitaro makes a quick apology to something that wasn't even his fault. Narusegawa shook her head in disgust as she tries to clean her psyche of the last fifteen seconds. On the other hand, Soma and Pharsti were laughing up a riot.

Naru grabs Mutsumi and makes for the door. "C'mon Mutsumi, lets lose this idiot and go have a party."

"Wait for me!" Keitaro cries as he follows them inside along with Soma.

Sarah called to him, "_Yo, Soma!_"

"_Hey Sarah, what's up?_"

"_I was wondering where you were. Thanks again for the BB gun._"

"_No problem. Kinda knew you'd like it._"

"_Oh yeah, I gotta ask you_." Sarah points down. "_Why the hell is there a bucket on your foot?_"

* * *

For those that don't know,

The XMM2K Rifle is in real life the FN F-2000. Still don't recognize the name? It's also Sam Fisher's SC-20K from Splinter Cell.


	22. The Morphine End

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_January 1st, 2000_

"It seems as though I'm destined for bad luck this year."

"Don't say that, Mutsumi-san!"

The tenants stopped by the local temple to help cleanse Keitaro and Mutsumi's bad luck. Motoko had decided that this was her first mission as a Shinmeiryuu exorcist. At the moment, Soma was at the omikuji having his fortune told.

_Unknown luck; you have a deep concern for others. This may be your greatest asset, or even your downfall._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's my greatest asset or my downfall?_"

Pharsti comforts him, "_It's nothing but superstitious non-sense. Let it go._"

"Good seeing you again, Soma-kun."

Soma looks over to see "Andrew!" tossing in a spare yen into a deposit box.

"How've you been?"

For safety, Soma looks around for any onlookers before quickly forcing Andrew by the collar against the stand he stood in front of. Raising his arms up, he lifts him a few inches off the ground.

"_What the hell is going on? I got attacked by some monsters, and you have the nuts to ask me how I've been?_"

"_That's what I came to see you about. I was gonna give you this._" Andrew withdrew a file folder from his coat.

He drops Andrew, and has a look inside the file.

"Pawn…? Knight…?"

"Those are those…things that attacked you" he said cautiously. "Can you put that anywhere?"

"Sure." Soma stuffs the folder into his Magic Pocket with a big flash of light seemingly making it disappear.

"What was that?"

"A Christmas present" he said proudly.

Andrew almost chuckles, "You've got some friends there".

"Okay, what's going on? Why did my mother make _these_?"

"The details are in the folder. She was under orders to do it, and more than likely part of some coup."

"For what, that old Manifest Destiny crap from the old days?"

"I don't doubt that. I still have some questions that need answers."

"Like what?"

"Why they're after you. The SDF declared that they'd stop looking for you. I assumed that since they started the Kingdom project, it gave them less incentive to reacquire you."

"Kind of late to admit you were wrong."

"What I can't understand is why they want to reacquire you. It's not as though they can upgrade you, since the security measures of your mind and body are a crapshoot even for your mother."

"No foolin'. It's hard enough to break the limiters; even worse theres a lot of stuff that I don't know about myself."

"Listen, I have to go. There's no telling who's watching." He tips his invisible hat, "Good luck, Soma-kun."

Pharsti reviewed over the data that Andrew had given to Soma.

"The Pawn, a harvested organism which retains only the most crucial of instincts" she starts. "Its only wants and needs are that it be fed. Although they speak in vague grunts and groans, they keep a very insect like behavior in groups that can be programmed to hunt down a designated target."

"Those are those guys I met back at the beach during the summer."

"The Knight, a promoted Pawn, Knights are gifted with more protection, and greater agility; their most distinguishing features being their hind legs formed from the re-augmentation process, plated armor from head to "toe" and their savage brute strength weighing in at four tons maximum for the prototype. They support the Pawns in an operation, using mid-range weaponry. The archetype model is using a partisan. Later updates will include various other weapons such as broad swords, spiked maces, and war hammers."

"I remember them. I crushed one under a building."

"There isnt much else in here" Pharsti closes the folder.

Soma rests his head against the wall, "Which one are they sending next, Bishop or Rook?"

"Make it a habit to carry Saiketsu everywhere. We were almost killed that night thanks to your carelessness."

The pale child shrugs, "Bite me."

Just as he walks into the temple, the post pubescent got a treat for his eyes, Naru and Mutsumi—completely naked.

"Whoa…" he let out his opinion as the blood trickled along his upper lip.

**_Chapter 21 – "The Morphine End"_**

_The day after tomorrow_

Mutsumi said with a cheerful smile, "Good morning everyone!"

The other tenants of the Hinata harem plus two males looked at the surprisingly refreshed look on Otohime Mutsumi. As the three cramming students brushed their teeth together, the idol of watermelons twirls merrily to face Urashima-san, recipient of her latest confession.

"Urashima-san?" she inquires.

He answers with his mouth overflowing with froth, "Yes?"

"I know it's a little strange of me to ask you now, but…"

Soma spits out his toothpaste, "_What's this?_"

"Will you go out with me?"

"_How sweet, but ill-timed of her_" said Pharsti, with a chibi-chan grooming her cerulean hair.

"Now isn't the time for dating!" Naru shouts. "We've got exams!"

Mutsumi corrects herself, "Alright then, would you like to come with me while I go get a reference book?"

"Is that alright with you?" asks Keitaro, requesting permission from Naru.

"I'm not your keeper. Do what you want."

"Alright then," Mutsumi headed for her room while shouting instructions "Meet me at 2PM in front of the water fountain at the train station!"

Naru shook her head. "I doubted that this could have happened any later." Tama-chan flew to her, perching along the guard rails. "Why don't you use this date as a chance to tell her about that promise of yours?"

"Naru, wait!" she had left without saying a word.

In the foyer, Soma sat using uchiko powder, his Christmas gift from Motoko, on Saiketsu. He had just gotten finished applying and slipped it back into its sheath as Naru enters, immediately looking at him like a buzzard.

She orders "Soma-kun."

"I know what you're going to tell me. Yes, I'll stalk sempai for you."

"Sorry I'm asking you again, but I have to make sure he doesn't crap out on me. Aside from Shinobu-chan, you're the most reliable kid I know."

"I'll get ready." Soma takes Saiketsu, beginning to stick it into his deepened pocket. An electrical discharge flies as the end of the sheath touches the pocket. For reasons unknown, his sword refused to enter the pocket. He tries again, and again, and another time to no success. He stops himself before something terrible could occur.

"_Huh? Why won't it go in?_"

"_We can't worry about that now. Let's temporarily put it in the carrying case and hold onto it. Right now, we have to prepare for their date._"

"_It seems stalking is all they think I'm good for._"

_Train Station_

"_Weird, this is where Naru and I went on our first date._"

People were bustling about the busy train station. Keitaro was at the moment, pondering what would happen after he had told her everything about their past. What kind of future did they hold? Was this nothing more than silly infatuation or maybe a dream come true? His feelings for Naru were gripping him as he jumbles his brains for an answer like a dice roller hoping for that special toss.

"_What's taking Mutsumi-san?_" asks Soma, sitting on a station bench.

His reply from God was Mutsumi coming, waving to get Keitaro's attention.

"Urashima-san, sorry I'm late."

_Good lord...she's all dressed up for me and she's hot...WAIT! What's wrong with me? I love Naru!_

In close proximity, a van was speeding on the street, not looking where it's going. Regrettably, Mutsumi was standing in the road due to her lack of awareness.

"_Shit!_" Soma sprints off the bench towards her. "Mutsumi-san, look out!"

The child leaps and slams into her, forcing her out of the way of the incoming car. In the process, the car slows down too little too late, the windshield met Soma with an audible crack before shattering. Soma was sent flying along the ground before the friction slows him down and left him on the asphalt.

"Oh my God, Soma-kun…!" Keitaro ran to the child's aid. He was bleeding profusely, several large gashes in his skin. His breathing was very shallow, almost non-existent. He supported his head to prevent any infections from the ground.

He cried out, "Someone get an ambulance!"

Minutes later, the ambulance comes after a brief call. On Soma's end, everything was black. There was no sight, there was no sound, and there was no feeling in his fingertips, hanging on by a mere thread. The doctors were doing everything they could once the stretcher reached the hospital.

"The patient's vitals are in the mid forties, and he has severe wounds in his chest, with several fractured ribs along with a cracked left radius." The nurse points to an X-ray recently taken in the ambulance. "We'll need to perform a lobectomy to repair the fractured ribs."

"This kid was hit by a car! Normally people have more injuries than this."

"Focus, doctor!" yells the nurse. "This operation has two objectives. Suture all wounds, and apply support to the broken damaged bones. Understood?"

"Yes," said the surgeon as he enters the Operating Room along with his nurse "let's begin."

_The next day…_

_So……ma………So…ma…………Soma? Can you hear me?_

"_Oww…_" groaned a very dazed Soma. "_Is that you, Pharsti?_"

"_I thought I lost you! Can you move?_"

"_Sort of, but I feel sore all over_."

"_Of course; that's what happens after you get hit by an SUV_. _Fortunately, the shield took most of it._"

"_I kinda figured that. It feels like part of me doesn't exist any more._"

"_Status report shows that your bones are in alignment, and there were some lacerations that came and went._"

"_But how long ago was that?_"

"_I'm not sure. Everything went black and you came to in an instant._"

"_At least I know I'm okay. I can't wait to get home._"

His eyes slowly opened, a bright flash blinding him for a moment as they readjust to the florescent lights and their irritating buzz. Next to him was the slow beeping of a cardiograph and a gradually dripping IV. The room he was situated in was very Spartan with the exception of the window that provided excellent sunlight.

"Good to see you've regained consciousness."

Soma's head turns to one side to reply to his unknown guest. She was a nurse—a petite one at that, her hair was a long shimmering blonde, her eyes a cute emerald green, and her smile was a tender one; on her uniform was a patch for Hinata General Hospital.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Angie."

Angie, nickname for Angela, derived from angel. From Soma's standpoint, she was the very example of one. She had a glow that made him feel completely vulnerable as she touches his shoulder for the sake of bedside manners.

_Wow…_

He couldn't find the strength to muster up a thank you, instead bending his lips into a grateful smile. Angie pats him while giving him sound instruction.

"Try and get some rest. I'll have a lunch prepared for you once you think you can stomach solid food."

Soma nods wordlessly; a cherry flush crosses his face. Without any warning, the cardiograph started showing very abnormal signs. Angie nearly began to panic as she watched it climb.

"Doctor, get in here!" she yelled over an intercom to the nurse's desk. "Patient is showing irregular heartbeat!"

Pharsti was chewing gum at the moment, lazily blowing a bubble as she pokes Soma on the forehead.

"_You're blushing_."

"_Sh-shut up, I'm not blushing!_"

"_Just admit you have a crush on that nurse_."

Angie grips onto his left arm, "Hang on, you'll be alright!"

"Heh, sorry about that" he relieves her as his graph went back to "safe" parameters. Just as things settled down, a doctor wearing a surgical mask and gloves shoves open the door with a stretcher ready behind him.

"Alright Angie, prep for the OR, let's have a look!"

"It's okay, doctor. He's back to normal" the surgeon wipes his forehead in relief as he removes his disinfected surgery wear. His face was exposed as he took off the mask portion. The doctor still looked young, maybe even inexperienced. His hair was a hastily fixed brown, his eyes behind prescription glasses, and a proud expression decorated his face.

"Good morning, Matsumura-kun." He walks over to his bedside next to Angie, "You can call me Tukimori-san."

"Excuse me, Tukimori-san?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with Nurse Angie? She isn't from around here; why's she stationed at Hinata General?"

"Angie's an international nurse; she travels the world. Her job requires her to travel."

"I get it."

"You had us going for a minute there." Angie said worriedly "Don't scare me like that!"

Dr. Tukimori peered over to Soma's medical report, withdrawing the clipboard with the results of the recent surgery. The good doctor skimmed through the pages, looking over various x-rays and reports shaking his head.

"According to your information, you saved the life of a young lady by pushing her out of the way of an oncoming vehicle. I'll admit you're brave, but you have to remember to take care of your own life too." Tukimori kept preaching, "You can't just go sacrifice yourself on a whim."

"Hey, she was my friend. I wasn't about to let her become road kill."

"You aren't a super hero."

"Course' not. I'm just a kid." Soma returns with another question "Aren't you the same?"

"How do you figure?"

"Taking the time to save someone else's life, feeling guilty if they die?"

Another nurse comes into the room, escorting Mutsumi, Keitaro, Sarah, and Suu inside. "Matsumura-kun, you have guests."

"Soma-kun, how're you holding up?"

"Heya Soma-Soma!"

"Sup?"

"Ara, are you alright?"

"Hey all," said the injured tenant "I'm still in one piece."

Mutsumi joined the ever crowded mass that was surrounding his bed. Soma's personal space was quickly disappearing as she sat up next to him, holding his head close to her.

"I'm sorry, Matsumura-kun. It was my fault that you had to have surgery done."

He pats Mutsumi back, "Stuff happens. I just happened to be there."

"Don't tell me you gotta stay here." Sarah was hoping her other playmate wasn't hurt permanently.

"Sarah, I'll be up and out before you know it."

"Wait, Sarah?" asks Angie as she looks towards the incoming guests who assembled along the bed.

Sarah looks up to the tall nurse, "_Angie?_"

"_Sarah?_"

The older blonde picks up the younger, spinning around the room happily. The two seemed overjoyed to see eachother.

"_How's my number one patient?_"

"_I'm_ _doing great! It's been a long time, Angie!_"

"You two know eachother?" asks Dr. Tukimori.

"Angie was my nurse when I had my tonsillectomy back in California."

"Yeah, I had to look after her while her dad goes off on archeological digs." She places a hand on Sarah's head, "He was always out so often, so we had plenty of time to hang out. Even after she got better, she dropped by every so often."

She points to the bedridden Soma "You'd better be nice to her! I'll pound the crap out of you if you try ANYTHING!" she turns around, "Double to you too, dork!"

"What'd I do?" Keitaro raises his hands in defense.

"You were thinking about it!"

Angie looks at her puzzled, "What's the deal with him?"

"He's a pervert! He grabbed my butt at one point!"

The blonde nurse irately grabs Keitaro by the collar and gives him a stinging slap to the face. She refused to stop as she scolds him repeatedly while shaking him excessively.

"You pedophilic asshole! Is that how you get your sick kicks?"

Tukimori whispers to Soma, "Is it true?"

"Nah, he's just unlucky."

Pharsti rustles her hands through Soma's hair. "Poor Urashima-san; he's even getting beat up by a nurse."

"Hard to believe that's the nurse that's supposed to make sure I don't flatline." He chuckles, "She sure is cute though."

The nurse that welcomed the fellow boarders came back and bows respectfully, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are about to end. If you wish, one of you may stay and keep him company."

Before anyone could get a word out, Sarah raises her hand to volunteer.

"I'll stay! That means I get to be with Angie!"

Suu-chan's eyes were puppy dog, "I'll miss you, Soma-Soma!"

Soma spoke regardless of the fact Suu was hugging/choking him, "I'll miss you too." He laughs as the cardiograph began to beep ecstatically.

"Stop!" yells Keitaro, "You're killing him!"

**Later that night**_…_

_It's the best part of the job, going home…_

A tired working man was behind the wheel of his Honda. Working in a cubicle for several dozen hours would wear on your body and wit, sitting there at a computer, typing away, filing report after report with little satisfaction. The poor employee's saving grace was his wife waiting for him with a hot meal and a warm bed to sleep in. The neon lights and street signs of Hinata kept him on edge as it was getting late; people were all in a hurry to get home.

One was in more of a hurry than the others. The driver of a Mitsubishi Eclipse sped down the star lit road like a bat out of hell; he cut off many cars in his attempt to beat traffic.

As the signal gave the green light, several others press their pedals to make their time with the intervals of stopping and going. While the whirring of engines and grinding of tar against the tarmac began to increase in volume, an abrupt roar could be heard coming ever closer.

"Listen, where are my reports?" the intolerant driver was talking on the phone as he ignored the speed limits. The person on the other end gives him instructions. Carelessly, he looks down while still holding the accelerator into his glove compartment. Succeeding, he pulls out his files and looked up just in time to see his fender smash into the side door of a Honda.

Numerous others slam on their brakes too late and slam into one another. The pileup was growing steadily with fire and twisted steel abound; a pedestrian hurriedly ran to a payphone, calling the hospital.

**Meanwhile, at Hinata General Hospital…**

"Terrific news;" said Pharsti "the chibi-chans mended your muscle tissue and sealed the cracks in your arm and ribs. You should be well enough to walk around. Why don't you go stretch?"

"Sounds okay, but I like being pampered for once."

She gives him a gentle rub on the head, "You little brat."

His attention shifts to Sarah, looking bored as she impatiently shifts in her chair.

"_Sarah, why'd you stay behind_?"

Sarah sat in a chair next to the bed munching on a persimmon. She tosses a chunk of fruit into her mouth, "_Already told you, I'm staying so I can see Angie_."

_Ugh, I should've just asked for Mutsumi-san. Hell, I think Suu-chan would've given more of a damn. Better yet, how come Shinobu-kun didn't come?_ Come to think of it, why didn't Naru-san come either? Soma looks out the window to see a row of ambulances pull into the driveway of the emergency entrance.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"What?"

"There's a bunch of ambulances coming."

An announcement comes over the loud speaker, "All available surgeons report to the Emergency room! I repeat; all available surgeons to the ER!"

"You wanna go watch?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, you can stand, right?"

"Sure, but…"

"I watched Angie back when I was in the states. Blood doesn't bug you, does it?"

"…Nah. Guess I'll come."

The two set off for the ER, but before they could, Sarah grabs Soma by the paper gown.

"Ugh! Put some pants on at least! Haruka told me to bring you a change of clothes."

The boy looks down to see that he indeed wasn't wearing pants; heck, he wasn't even wearing underwear. Covering his butt, he turns to see the extra set of clothing Sarah had brought for him, a plain white shirt along with some jeans and a black windbreaker. After slipping into more casual attire, he and the blonde rogue weave past several staff. Timing their entry into the ER, they slip past the security to watch the doctors perform surgical treatment.

"Cool aint it?" Sarah sneers.

"Yeah, but it smells."

"Quit whining."

The yelling didn't stop as nurses were shouting for medical supplies and for more aid. Among the ruckus was Tukimori-san and Angie observing another patient ready to be operated on.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? We've got an emergency, you can't interrupt us!"

"I just came by to watch you work."

Tukimori-san nods, "You can watch us as long as you—"

"Doctor!" said a panicked nurse. "I need assistance! One of them just entered cardiac arrest! I need a surgeon ASAP!"

"Be right there." The polite doctor looks towards the two kids, "Matsumura-kun, Sarah-chan, look after this person. If anything happens, yell for me."

The two nod their heads in response as Tukimori-san runs off with Angie to work on their next patient. Soma looks at the torn body of the car accident victim. He cringes at the large cuts and glass shards embedded in his chest. Without his knowing, Sarah pokes his arm causing him to look down.

"You wanna save this guy, don't you?"

"I'm no doctor."

"Here." She hands him a suitcase with a red cross on it, "I snagged it when they weren't looking."

He opens the case to expose that it was, "A surgery kit?" he said in amazement.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and work on this guy."

"Sarah-kun, what the hell is going through your head? I can't work on him! I'm not a doctor!"

"Look at the guy's vitals."

The cardiograph showed that the patient had vitals in the low thirties. Soon, he'd die of either blood loss, or heart failure. Time was slowly running out.

"If we don't do anything, he's gonna die. There aren't enough doctors for everyone here." The little blonde girl grips his wrist, "Either we work on him, or he'll die, and it'll be your fault."

"Okay," said Soma "but what makes you think I can operate on this guy?"

"You train with that crazy kendo bitch, right? Your hands should be steady enough; and like I said, I watched Angie work hundreds of times. I picked up this sort of thing when papa wasn't looking."

"Fine then," Soma takes the uniform found inside, places on the protective mask and gloves, disinfects his gloved hands with a aerosol can, and pulls the kit closer onto a small reference table. "Let's get to work."

"_What are you doing?_" asks Pharsti, who was supposed to be his source of logic.

Soma remembers that she is she is also his conscience "_I'm gonna save this guy. You're always talking about doing the right thing._"

"_You can't do this! We should wait for Dr. Tukimori!_"

"_By the time he gets here, this guy'll be dead. He's got his hands full as it is._"

"_But…_"

"_This is a change of pace for me saving a life instead of ending one. I gotta do this._"

The operation had started. Sarah turns on the overhead light, and had begun to administer an anesthetic to the butchered patient. After which she started guiding Soma on what to do.

"First, we gotta take out the glass in his skin." Sarah hands him a pair of forceps.

Slowly and steadily, Soma removes a shard of glass from the skins surface. Sarah on the other side helps him by holding out a metal tray to discard the fragments. With each bit removed, he disinfects them using an alcoholic rub followed by a small bandage with a rub down to seal it.

"Use this." Sarah hands him a hook with some string attached to it, "Sew up the bigger cuts."

Doing as he's told, he makes a zigzag pattern using the suturing materials on a number of tears. Several sowings later, Sarah gives him another set of instructions that made him feel a little uneasy.

"Okay. Let's do a lobectomy."

"What—?"

She takes her finger, drawing an imaginary line along the body's chest, "Open him up so we can get the glass that's already in the body. Hurry up, before they get back!" As he takes his scalpel, she grabs his hands before he can make the incision.

"You retard! Disinfect it first! It'll make it easier to cut; use the alcoholic cloth." She was beginning to sound like a real nurse.

Shaking his head in disgust of himself, he rubs the line using another spare wipe. Following up, he takes the scalpel again and tenses his right thumb and aft part of his index finger before starting to make the first cut. With one swift movement, an opening was made that led to the tender organs underneath. Having to widen the opening with his hands, he exposes the heart to his eyes which makes him gag slightly.

Sarah rebukes him, "Don't crap out on me now! You said blood didn't bother you!"

"Bite me," Soma replies angrily, "I've never done this before."

"Concentrate!" she then looks down into the chest cavity, "Holy shit, glass in the heart!"

There it was—a red beating mass of flesh with copious amounts of glass embedded in it. Soma wasn't sure whether he should take out the shards or try and get this person a new heart entirely. Knowing he couldn't replace it, he decided on option A. As Sarah hands him the forceps, she gives him yet another warning.

"Be careful, the glass is the only thing keeping the blood from pouring out. I have some of these bandage-looking things that get used as a replacement when the membranes on the organs get torn." She takes out what appeared to be mini bandages, and a small jar of liquid. "Put these on after you take one out, and then put on some of this antibiotic stuff and give it a good rub."

"I got it."

Plucking one piece with the forceps, his free left hand applies a synthetic membrane to the open cut, sloshing a little of the antibiotic on the covering with a good wipe with his forefingers. Sweat was trickling down his temples as he tries not to make any more cuts in the pounding core of blood. Sarah takes a sponge and wipes the perspiration from him, peeking behind her to see if anyone was coming.

Several membranes afterward, the heart was pumping steadily still, but with no signs of going back to a normal pulse. Sarah's eyes catch another horrifying sight.

"What the hell?" There was an outsized chunk of glass protruding from the center of the mass. "Take it out, but be careful!"

With a trembling hand, he takes the forceps and grabs hold of the shard. Slowly and steadily, he pulls it out, making sure not to make the indention even bigger. Before he knew it, it was out. The piece was three inches in length, shocking the two makeshift medics as they dispose of it quickly.

"Okay, now that that's over with we can—"

The cut began to pulse, and then at the next beat, the tiny fissure into the flesh stretched into six inches in length. Things were starting to look irreparable as the cardiograph was throbbing at a rate of five beats a minute.

Just from behind them, Angie and Tukimori-san had returned without their notice as they were busy looking down into the innards of a car accident victim. They found the body they were to work on already opened up and two civilians hacking up the poor soul.

"Shit!" fumed Sarah as she was terrified at the situation. "It's too big!"

Soma called at the last second, "_Pharsti!_"

"_I'm on it!_"

At the speed of a thought, Kamui was set off. Soma grabs the suture and sews down the line, sealing it back together again. It all happened in a split second as the work of God dissolved and speed was returned back to normal.

"What the hell? How'd you do that?"

"Not now, Sarah-kun. What's next?"

"Um…I think that's the last of it. Go ahead and close him up."

With another suturing the opening incision was sealed tight with some disinfectant and a bandage. Soma and Sarah breathe a sigh of relief as they had managed to get the patient's vital signs back up to the mid fifties.

"We…we did it." She turns around to try and walk off, "Let's go get—"

"Aah! _Miss Angie!_"

"Yeah—_Angie?_" she yelps.

"Did you two just open up a person and work on him without any form of medical experience?"

"_Angie! It was Soma! He put me up to it!_"

"_What!_" he was ticked, "_You lying piece of…_"

"His vitals are stabilized." Tukimori-san smiles, "I guess it was lucky that we had these two in here."

Angie set up the ultrasound machine,"Doctor, I'll run an analysis on this one."

"Tell me, Matsumura-kun. How did you sow up the myocardium so quickly?"

"I don't even know how to spell that; much less know what one is. It was all Sarah-kun."

"I don't know; you took to it pretty naturally. Have you done this before?"

Sarah put on a sad look, "Tukimori-san, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No, don't worry. It won't ever leave these curtains. After all, you did do us a huge favor."

Soma removes his gloves and mask, "Thank you."

"Much harder than it looks, huh?"

"No kidding. It always looks easier from the table."

Another doctor walks in on them, "Tukimori-san, I need—what are these kids doing here?"

Tukimori readjusts his glasses, "They came to spectate."

"I'm afraid we can't have unauthorized personnel in the ER. You'll have to leave immediately."

Sarah and Soma are escorted out by Angie to the entrance of the room. "I'll see you two after the surgery."

"_I'm sorry, Angie. I shouldn't have brought Soma in there._"

"_Sarah._"

"_Yes?_"

"_Thanks._" Angie shuts the door behind her.

**The next day, Hinata-sou…**

Soma was discharged, and Sarah went back with him. The two received a warm reception when they walk through the door.

"Welcome back, Soma-kun!" said Shinobu, wearing a Kiss the Cook apron. "I hope you're still hungry. I made you a special lunch to celebrate your recovery!"

"_I suppose this makes up for her absence at the hospital._"

"Hey everyone, it's good to be home."

"Uchideshi," said Motoko, hand on his shoulder "Otohime-san told me what happened. I'm actually proud of you."

He gives a cheerful reply,grateful that she actually complimented him this time "Thank you, sensei!"

"Soma-kun, you have a letter!"

"Hmm?" He opens the letter to that was addressed to him.

_Soma-kun,_

_To answer your question, yes, I suppose we really are the same. Like you saved your freind, and I saved you, there isnt much difference when you help others._

_I saw what you did on that heart, and wished someone like you could've studied medicine sooner._

_The next time we meet, let's make sure that it's not on an operating table._

_Dr._ _Tukimori_

"_I'm proud of you too, Soma-kun. Your mother and father would love to see you now._"

"_It's gonna be a while before I do this again. I still can't get that heart out of my head._"

The boy folds the letter and stuffs it into his pocket.He drew Saiketsu from it's sheath and held it up high above his head.

"Oh Naru-san..."

"Yeah? Wh-what are you gonna do with that sword...? Whoa, keep that away from me! Aaahhh!"

* * *

If ANY of you (Both of you) got the reference to who that doctor was, I applaud you. I'm pretty sure nurse Angie was a dead giveaway as well. I'm also pretty sure I'm going to get flames from the Trauma Center fans about how the characters weren't even supposed to come until the year 2018. 

Lobectomy: "The process of opening up the chest cavity and removing foreign objects, but mainly a procedure for removing tumors from the lungs."

GoldamonX- I really appreciate the analysis—Comprehensive, yet captivating.

I want reviews. I enjoy them.


	23. The Story of My Life

Disclaimer: Nothing infringed, nothing owned.

Author's note: This chapter is completely told in three points of view.

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

My name is Urashima Keitaro. I'm a third year ronin shooting for Tokyo University, the most prestigious school in Japan. Not long ago, I was an awkward, clumsy, perverted, lonely, uninteresting…You know, I think I'll stop insulting myself as I get more than enough of that already. In any case, not long ago my aunt sent me a fax telling me that I had just inherited her inn gone dormatory as she searches the world for a boyfriend or something. Get this; it's an _all girl_ dorm! Plenty of beautiful women to choose from, a stunning view of a thriving city, and I don't have to pay rent.

That all sounds well and good, if it wasn't for the fact that almost everyone here hates my guts and/or is trying to kill me. They've thrashed me around like a doll; but I never could understand why, but I always seem to get back up no matter how much I'm hurt. It's almost as if God either wants me to suffer, or I'm really that determined to get into college. I've got a long road ahead of me, and I've spent a good thirteen years of my life without a girlfriend.

Which brings me to my next subject; when I was only five, I made a promise with a girl that I'd go to Tokyo University together. Before I could say anything, she was whisked away from me in the confines of a moving van.

Seventeen years later, here I am…

**_Chapter 22 – "The Story of My Life"_**

Tomorrow was February fourteenth, and I was preparing myself to make yet another fake chocolate so I wouldn't feel as crappy the next day. I know that I'm only deluding myself, but it was a satisfying delusion. With a whisk in one hand and a bowlful of dough in the other, I'd make this the best fake chocolate, ever.

"What're you doing, Keitaro?"

That voice from behind me, my magnum opus. Her name's Narusegawa Naru, the girl who helped me get to where I am today. In exchange, she's made my life a complete hell minus the devil horns; but she does have her upside. She's brilliant, hell; she was the former top mind in Japan up until last year.

Second, she's beautiful. No really—drop my jaw gorgeous. When I first met her, she graced me with a front row seat of her wearing nearly nothing. At first her outlining was a complete tease, then her stepping charitably into the indoor spring with me made my heart leap into my throat. The coup de gras was when she showed me her _very_ generous cleavage, which was when my heart exploded.

She welcomed me and treated me wonderfully until she found out I was a guy. She and her friends chased me down and beat me within an inch of my life, not the first time that happened though.

Even for that, I love her. Just being next to her seems to make my life suck a whole lot less. There are times when she comes to me without a fist raised to give me advice that makes me see everything so much more clearly, and it's always when I feel like taking a knife to my neck. In retrospect, I owe her a lot.

Anyway, she gave me a scolding about not studying when I should. I guess that I shouldn't even be doing this, since I'll get chocolates from everybody in the morning. Well, everyone except Naru…

The next morning was sunny, and I was feeling pretty lucky. For the first three hours past eight o'clock, I hadn't been punched, slashed, shot, shanked, or any other violent verb you can name (Yes, I had been shot at in some instances). As I walked towards the kitchen after an early morning, I'm greeted by a fellow lodger.

"Good morning, sempai."

That's my only boy kohai and the other male resident, Matsumura Soma. He came here a bit before me, and he still had to deal with a cold reception. Sometimes seeing him is my saving grace; he covers for me, sometimes even taking the heat for things. From time to time he hides me in some secret passages that nobody seems to know about around the inn.

Unlike me, he's completely vulnerable. Just the other day, he got hit by a car and had to go to the hospital; he's a fast healer, but still gets hurt really easily. It's not all bad for him though; he's aspiring to be a modern samurai and carries around a sword. I've seen him work with it, and he's actually not bad, in fact, he's actually a lot more active than I am if you don't count me running for my life.

It feels good knowing that I'm not the only guy who has to go through this crap. He's always there to remind me that I'm not alone, and to keep going since he's more than likely going through the same thing.

Downstairs, I'm greeted by my other kohai.

"H-here sempai, I made this for you!"

Maehara Shinobu, she's awfully young but she's a wonderful cook. I promised her that I'd get into Tokyo U again just for her. She's so cute, and hard working and…wait a sec, where was I? Oh yeah, Valentine's Day. She hands me this whopper of a giri chocolate, decorated in different colors, and it looked absolutely delicious. I'd better get her something good on white day.

It's too bad that I had some sort of chocolate misery crammed down my throat before I could try Shinobu's. Hellfire giri choco is what I think she called.

By she—I mean Kaolla Suu. She's a little foreign girl, short, tan, and kinky. I know that she really doesn't mean it, but she crawls on me like a bad pain. Somebody taught her western Japanese, too bad it's nothing bad words.

"Urgh, Urashima!"

I turn after squeezing down that abomination of chocolate to come face to face with Aoyama Motoko. She's this honest to God samurai who's been one of the many pugilists I've had to deal with for more than a year. She's supposedly the leader of the "Man hater's club" at the school she attends, which is mainly for pissed off dykes with too much PMS. It's a little strange that for someone who acts so unfeminine, she's actually really, I mean really hot. I meant that in the traditional sense, I'm not _that_ much of a pervert.

She's also the sensei Matsumura-kun trains under. I've glanced every now and then to see how they train together, everything from the customary striking post to sleeping upside down buried in snakes. I swear she works the little guy like a dog, day and night—nothing but training. She even goes to extents like beating him until he bleeds and passes out from blood loss.

Her gift to me is genuine chocolate. Thankfully it's better than last year's do it yourself chocolate that tasted like a warmed over pancreas on rye bread. She's really starting to liven up now.

So far, so good; I haven't had any severe beatings yet.

**Soma's POV**

If you don't already know, my name's Matsumura Soma. I'm pretty sure you've already met my sempai Urashima Keitaro.

The guy has heart, no doubt about that. I've seen the guy blown through the roof, cut up, suffocated, and crushed on a daily basis courtesy of my sensei and my dorm mates. Sometimes, I really envy him for being able to get up from just about anything.

"_Soma-kun, aren't you going to introduce me? I'm standing right here, mind you._"

Oh, almost forgot about her. This lively bundle of energy is Pharsti, my conscience and liaison advisor. She's sort of like the inner voice from that one guy in Fight Club, only she doesn't suck. In any case, she's the one I turn to for conversation when there's nobody else to talk to. The lady's really naggy, but she cheers me up when I'm down.

Back to what's going on, sensei gave me some chocolate for valentines. She gave me a scolding and told me it was just something that she picked up. It was real sweet of her, since this has a receipt from a specialty chocolate store in town on the back.

Next up on the list was our resident party animal Konno Mitsune, or as we keep calling her, Kitsune. The woman is pretty smokin' for someone I've never seen doing a push up or use exercise gear and she always seems to keep her eyes shut. Dunno why, because she has some beautiful eyes. Anyhow, she gives me some damn ten yen chocolate. By that, I mean one little piece; this isnt even as big as a Hershey kiss! Then she tells me to get her some jewelry on white day, cheap-ass.

Another chocolate came from Sarah MacDougal. She's this American girl from California. Cute, but she just loves to play pranks on everyone next to Suu-chan. She has some deal with Naru-san where she keeps calling her "Big Boobies McGee"; underneath is all she's a good kid. Mmm, this is actually good chocolate. Heh, sorry; got sidetracked again.

It's funny watching Naru-san rattle her brain on how to approach Urashima-sempai. I'd play cupid, but I gotta let them get together on their own or else they don't learn anything. That's what Pharsti says anyway, but what does she know? She's just a figment of my overactive imagination. _Oww!_

Just now, she's peeking around a corner holding a little box. It's good she can't see me behind her or else I'm pretty screwed. She goes off to get rid of whatever she's holding, and gets ambushed by Mutsumi-san.

Ah, Otohime Mutsumi. She's my third sempai counting Naru-san. I met her when we came to get our pet turtle Tama-chan. She's hands down the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Not only is she a looker, she's also smart, smarter than both Naru-san and Urashima-sempai put together—and Naru-san used to be the smartest person in Japan—That's saying a lot there.

Right, back to what Naru-san was doing. She tries to hide it in the kitchen and nearly gets busted. Guess she's real scared around everyone's (save Kitsune's) chocolates. The funny part was when Tama-chan zooms by and snatches it up and flew (yes, she can fly) down the hall.

**Keitaro's POV**

I don't know what happened until Naru came crashing through my door. Looks like Tama-chan personally delivered me a present from Naru. It was a tiny little thing, and looked like a very vague Liddo-kun. I never did understand why Naru was so against me eating the thing; I mean the chocolate had my name on it, right? "To K" is what it said, how sweet.

She tries to chunk it off of the second story balcony, but before she managed to cock her arm back I got a bite off and slung it around in my mouth. Even if the Liddo-kun chocolate was a little melted and malformed, it tasted terrific. I hadn't even made chocolate with that much attention on taste.

I still remember the expression on Naru's face when I stuck my chocolate covered finger in her mouth, her head rearing back in surprise as she was amazed that her creation didn't taste like freeze dried crap.

At that moment, I had the best chocolate I'd ever eaten. It wasn't because of the shape, the coloring, or even the taste. I remembered that one because it was Naru's.

"This one was the best I've had today, cross my heart."

I had no reason to lie to her. She was the one who made my day worth going through; without her, I'd have no reason to keep trying to get into Tokyo U, other than my promise girl. But I'm starting to care less about the promise I made…

**Soma's POV**

I've never seen sempai so happy before. I got my share of chocolates, but he got an extra special one from Naru-san. Suu-chan and Sarah were all in his face about the note strapped to the box, but it sucks that they can't read kanji. Oh well, saves sempai the pain.

Later that night, I remember that Mutsumi-san and Naru-san had to bunk. That alone is just ripe for the jokes, but that's not why I'm talking.

The next morning was a total shocker. Sempai's high pitch screaming yanked me out of a good dream about Pharsti and me at the beach again, good times. That out of the way, I never thought I'd see the day that sempai would be in the same bed as a naked woman, let alone Mutsumi-san. I mean, damn; she was _naked_, and _he had his pants off_! I pretty much worshiped him right then and there.

Everything went by so quickly when we put him on trial. Course' Tama-chan proved to be a really crappy witness since she denied his claim about how she usually gives sempai a bite on the neck for food. I can still remember the bloodlust sensei had in her eyes when she clenched her teeth and gave him a fierce look found normally in tigers and the occasional chupacabra.

Poor Shinobu, she ran away with puffy pink cheeks and disappointment in her heart. I had to go cheer her up and tell her that this was just some bad dream she's having. She then tried to squeeze the life out of me while trying to forget what had just happened. It took a little thought, but I realized something was wrong.

"_It took you that long to realize that Urashima-san couldn't please a woman even if he had a bottle of honey and a road map?_"

I knew that, but it looked like everyone else forgot. I came back to hear that Mutsumi-san's test came back positive. That just added more stuff that didn't make any sense, like how did she figure it out so soon?

**Keitaro's POV**

Ugh, that one left a mark. This time it took me half an hour more to walk back a forth of the distance she normally hits me.

Why God, why? First, you make me sleep with the girl I made a promise to. The catch was that I don't remember ANYTHING from that night. This is just your idea of some sick joke, isnt it? Please! I don't want to be a virgin, let me remember!

I should just stop thinking about what happened, and prepare myself to take responsibility. Maybe a job at McDonalds and Mutsumi being a stay at home wife would be good enough, yeah why not?

To my surprise, Mutsumi came by and told me what had happened last night. I nearly lost it when she said she fell on my rock hard head. Oh, I was actually disappointed when she told me about the math test we had recently, I got myself worked up over nothing. Looks like I'm not going to be a daddy.

On the way back we made a pact with the whole San Rose' plus Naru deal. Of course my clumsiness caused her to chase me like a rabid dog, making me bump into Mutsumi, who slammed face first into a tree. When I tried to help her up, she suddenly started calling me…Kei-kun; Looks as though she remembered something. Even if she won't tell Naru and I about it, telling the both of us that it's her secret until after the exams. I just hope she can make it through the front gates.

What is it that she's so determined to keep a secret?

**Pharsti's POV**

_I never understood Narusegawa. I had never come to understand how that woman can be so cold hearted one minute, and so affectionate the next._

_In the time I've spent with Soma-kun in his tutorials with Urashima-san and Narusegawa-san, I've had to endure their quarrels over petty things such as the infrequent panty shots, groping, and of course the punching, the wrestling holds, and Aoyama-san's blade._

_Now here we are again, spying on them from just beneath the staircase to the laundry deck overlooking the annex. Soma's ears had begun to deceive me when I had heard—_

"…even after we get into Tokyo U, you'll still be my best friend."

_I stood—actually touched, completely speechless. Narusegawa-san had redeemed herself in my eyes and I developed a newfound respect for her; I started to regain hope for their future._

_Yet again, Urashima-san had just shown promise in sending their relationship flourishing. He grasps her hand and started off to the familiar line I've heard thrice before._

"Naru, I wanted to tell you that I love…I love…"

_Then it was Soma's eyes that betrayed me. As she leaned in and presses her lips to his virgin mouth, my jaw dropped and my optimism reached a new high as he brooded over the fact that she just slipped him the tongue. Maybe they could go all the way?_

_But who am I to say? I'm just an observer from the eyes of bystander._

**Keitaro's POV**

Was that her tongue? She said it was for luck, might as well have given me a miracle. Does she really care? I thought that I should just ask her right after the test.

The next day was pretty hectic. This time, I made sure that I held onto my exam ID and went to find Naru and Mutsumi for some luck. Before I tested, I wanted to tell Mutsumi that I'm not in love with her. I knew for a fact that it'd crush her, but I still wanted to be friends.

Before I could though, she shocked the hell out of me when she told me that her promised person was a girl. No way, right? That wasn't even the jest of it. Her promised girl turned out to be Naru! What'd that mean for me? She kept going; telling me that the person I made a promise to was my first true love. Of course she didn't need to tell me that. On that spot of ground before she could finish her story she checks her watch and told us that it'd have to wait till' after the test.

We (Naru and I) had arrived tardy that split second we entered the class. Funny enough, we ended up sitting right next to eachother going through the very same déjà vu as the last test. Both of us ripping our test sheets and asking for another, misplacing our exam tickets, fumbling over answers.

Naru didn't look too good when I saw her sweating bullets just before the exam started. I had to repay her for yesterday somehow; then it hit me. I took hold of her hand telling her to calm down. For once she was thankful, but she still paid me with a fist to the face.

Later, we got back home with everyone waving their banners in the air in reception for us when told them we whipped that test. Tonight, were going to have a heck of a feast.

**Soma's POV**

It was actually good to hear that sempai actually helped Naru-san for a change. Could the former top mind be losing her touch? I dunno; it gives us an excuse to have a party so I'm not complaining. Everyone's pretty happy that the two of em' are only a step away from Tokyo U. I'd drink to it, but Haruka-san and Aoyama-sensei would skin my ass alive if they found me drunk. Damn it all.

Lonely old me snuggled with Naru-san during the party, thinking she'd need the company. She was pretty creeped out at first, managing to get over it quick.

I started up some conversation with her about what'd come tomorrow. All she tells me is that she hopes she passes along with sempai and Mutsumi-san. I brought to mind the time I told Naru-san that I wanted to go to Tokyo-U. She told me that she was the same way, a freshman with an aspiring dream.

Her hand scratches my head, telling me that she wishes that I'd grow up a little faster.

**Pharsti's POV**

_Has it truly been that long? Has it been so long ago since Urashima-san first arrived? He's come a long way from that perverted imp to an academic wonder. My God, I suppose miracles aren't complete rubbish after all._

_I recall the day he dedicated his day to studying with pinpoint focus—his glasses off; oh dear…he was stunning that day. I couldn't help but be drawn to those pure, untainted eyes…_

Pharsti, you're drooling again.

_Ahem, my apologies. But ever since he came here, I've been amazed with the progress he's made in such a short time span. When he gets into Tokyo University, then what? The entire purpose of him coming here was so he could get into Tokyo University._

_Perhaps he'll have his happy ending with Narusegawa after all._

**Keitaro's POV**

Just before I got to bed, Naru came down for a bit to try and fall asleep. By came down, I mean she fell through the floor. Luckily, I managed to catch her just before she hit the floor. I tell you, her butt is soft.

After playing hero, we talked about our first words. I still don't know how her first words were "Tokyo U".

Out of the blue, she mentions the promise made so long ago when she was two and a half. Through some deducing, I learned that the person I made that promise to was her. She finished off my guess, remembering that she denied it at first.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She…hated me less? If I came to Hinata-sou, it must've been fate. She and I are meant to be, right? Please, I want to be with her…

This was it, the final exam; with it out of the way, so was the path to Tokyo U, and my dream. The next day we all went to our classrooms for the final part of the test.

The instructor gave the green light for us to go with everyone flipping open the key to their futures. I saw it in front of me—I knew what to do. All I could think about was the congratulatory faces of everyone, Naru waiting for me at the altar in her white dress, Seta and I in one action packed duel, I wanted it all.

But before I could even think, I heard the instructors call "Put down your pencils, the test is over." There were no bubbles filled in on my scantron; I had failed again. I ran out of the room subconsciously.

-----

And this is where I am, and where I speak to you—atop a boat leading on a course to nowhere. I could never face them again, not the girls, not aunt Haruka, not Matsumura-kun, not even Naru…

Now my only wish is for this ship to take me as far away from everything as possible. I don't want to exist anymore, my hopes, my dreams, all of it shattered.

_I'm sorry, Naru. I don't deserve you…

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed that. As for right now, I'm getting ever closer to a segment I've been dying to do for some time. I would really appreciate reviews.


	24. Pararakelse or Bust

Disclaimer: I own only my original characters.

* * *

I welcome reviews from those who've been reading to this point. 

"I see, thank you, Haitani."

Naru aversely puts the phone back on the receiver. It had been two weeks and three days since Keitaro had run off by himself. The worries of the tenants were slowly escalating as they waited for any information concerning their beloved dummy karinin. Mutsumi returns empty handed while everyone else gathers all the information they already had.

Motoko holds up a sheet of paper. "All we have is this fax. It's a little odd he'd leave without saying anything." The only words on it said _Please don't look for me – K_.

"Then it means he flunked again" Kitsune narrows it down to a logical conclusion. Out of seemingly nowhere, Suu reports that they received another fax from Keitaro telling his location. The group of women, plus Soma minus Haruka looks the fax over. Of course, it being Keitaro, the map was very, very, vague.

_I'm somewhere over here_, the map pointed to a general region in the south pacific. A fire erupts in Naru's eyes as she marches to her room and stuffs her suitcase with the essentials while putting on her coat she got for Christmas.

"Naru-san!" called Soma just outside her door, "Don't be in such a rush!"

She came up to half an inch in front of him, "Are you going to stop me?"

"N-no…" he backs away from the doorway.

"_Oh dear…I've never seen Narusegawa act like this._"

"_No kidding, she had an evil look in her eyes_."

_Keitaro, you retard, dumbass, idiotic, dork! I'm gonna drag your sorry ass back even if I have to break your legs!_

**_Chapter 23 – "Heaven Lost, Paradise Found"_** **_(Part 1 – Pararakelse or Bust)_**

Over at Tokyo U, the other tenants searched for the board that listed who had gotten past the final test.

"Oh no!" cried Mutsumi. "This says that nobody got into Tokyo U this year!"

The sign she was looking at was a notice for how many car accidents had occurred in the last year. The others were having thoughts of disowning her. On the true chart, it read in big bold letters— _Otohime Mutsumi_

Kitsune along with everyone toss the new Tokyo U student in the air in rejoice as Mutsumi's four years of toil had paid off. She was so happy; her soul began to float towards Heaven, and then gets pulled back down by Sarah.

"Lessee how Naru did…" Kitsune murmurs to herself; with a quick glance, they find the big print reading _Narusegawa Naru_

"Hell yeah, she passed!" she starts to walk off "Let's party! I'm gonna get so wasted!"

Shinobu yanks her boozehound back towards the reporting board. "We still haven't seen sempai's name yet!"

"There he is!" Suu points to the diagram, everybody's eyes following her finger to a sign that hung loosely from a handrail hastily written by her. With a fan to the face, she was punished and Shinobu turns around to wonder what everyone is staring at.

_Urashima Keitaro_

"May…maybe theres another guy with the same name!"

"No way, look harder!"

"No…" Shinobu chokes on a few words. "I recognize it, its sempai's serial number!"

Everyone cheers, "Oh my God, he made it!" The cheers went noticed by other Tokyo U grads by the way they threw Sarah and Mutsumi up into the air.

"How did he do that? He ran off, right? He HAD to have failed!"

Mutsumi held a piece of paper up and pointed to several sections on it. "If you look closely, through all the lousy handwriting, you'll see that he got everything completely correct!"

"_Soma-kun_"

"_What, Pharsti?_"

"_Please do me a favor and slap me. You might be dreaming._"

"_I dunno if I should._"

"_Just do it. I have to know._"

Soma complies and swings his hand. Just before he lands, Pharsti grabs his wrist.

"_Not so hard!_"

"_But you said…_"

"_Must you listen to everything I say? You're like a stenographer sometimes; I'm astounded that he'd get every single answer exactly right!_"

"_Whatever…_"

The Okinawan continues, "It says here that all students who've passed must file all necessary documents within five days of scores being posted. Today's the tenth, which means on the fifteenth we'll all be Tokyo U students!"

Soma intervenes, "Wait, what about Urashima-sempai?"

"…We've only got five days to find him…" Shinobu's hopes were starting to fade.

_**Back at Hinata-sou**—_

"Any luck?"

"No, I got nothing."

"He's gotta have a copy somewhere! Naru and Mutsumi are set, but we have to find his exam ticket!"

The girls were franticly searching for the one piece that would guarantee his entry into Tokyo U. In the meantime, Shinobu was preparing herself to make her sempai's dreams a reality.

"You worked too hard for this…" she said as if he were in the room. "When I find you, I'll tell you that you kept your promise to me!"

"Way to pep talk to yourself, Shinobu-chan."

"Aah! Soma-kun, what are you doing here?"

"What everyone else is—looking for Urashima-san; Remember, he's my sempai too."

"Hey, Shinobu! You aren't leaving without us!" Sarah demanded she be brought along, "I'm not about to leave you two lovebirds alone!"

"Same with me!" said Suu. "You'll need our help!" She breaks out a printing press that spewed forth sheets of ten thousand yen bills.

"Kyah, you can't do that!"

"Hey, works for me" Soma took up a sheet of fresh new bills.

"Okay! Let's put this operation to work! We're now Puffy Mushroom!" Suu slaps a label onto them.

"_Puffy…Mushroom?_" Pharsti wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of them. After stuffing countless wads of counterfeit cash into his magic pocket, Soma joins the three in a secret passage leading outside.

"Shh, we don't want them to know!" Shinobu had assumed the title of team leader. At the end of the crawlspace, she opens the hatch to daylight, and the three other tenants.

"Where do you four think you're going?" Motoko taps her foot impatiently. "Uchideshi, you weren't going to go off without my consent, were you?"

Soma was silent, gritting his teeth as he looked for a way out. Shinobu tries to run off, only to be raised in the air by Shisui's hilt.

"Not so fast. Remember last year? Thanks to your shenanigans, I had to throw away my dignity by being a sideshow act to fuel Kitsune's awful habits."

"We've only got five days to find him! I have to make his dream come true!"

"Sensei, have a heart will ya? She's only trying to help!" he felt as though he'd be hit again despite standing up for Shinobu.

"That's true…"

"Shinobu-chan is so thoughtful! It's really sweet of her." Mutsumi seemed to be the only one of the other party to agree on her noble quest to rescue their fugitive sempai.

Suu suddenly barked a request, "Soma-Soma, grab her hand! Shinobu! Hit the button on the bunny's forehead!"

Shinobu complies with her, smacking the eyed shaped button on her bunny backpack. With little pause, flames erupted from the bunny's "mouth" and Puffy Mushroom was propelled forward on the world's first rabbit based jetpack.

"When did you have time to remodel my backpack?"

"Yeah, fess up!"

"Nothing's impossible for a super genius like moi!" Suu brags. The search part comprised of the youngest members of Hinata-sou soared off into the sky towards Hinata Airport.

"_This child scares me…_" Pharsti comments on her wild ride.

The skies whizzes past their cheeks as they zoom at a constant one hundred twenty miles per hour. In no time flat, they arrive at the airport to get a plane to Pararakelse. As Puffy Mushroom plus Soma head up to the register for their tickets, they professionally pull out their IDs.

"Four tickets for Pararakelse Island on Air Para-Para." Soma leans against the counter.

The clerk punches some numbers on her computer, shaking her head in shame. She looks back up at the group of ragamuffins to bear a setback.

"I'm sorry; I've only got three more seats on Air Para-Para. But there's one open slot on Air Japan. Would that be alright?"

"Hold on." Soma turns around to consult his other group members. "How're we gonna do this?"

"Who should take the Air Japan slot?" asks Sarah.

"C'mon! Tell us, leader-girl!"

Shinobu comes to a decision, "Soma-kun, you go on the Air Japan flight and meet us at the airport at gate eighteen."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because I can't leave Suu-chan or Sarah-chan alone, and I…"

"I gotcha; I'll meet you at Pararakelse." The boy member of the Mushroom slaps down several forged bills, "We'll take it. I'll be the one on the Air Japan flight."

"Good to hear. Please head to your respective gates." The four S's go their separate ways towards their awaiting planes.

Haruka looks out the window, admiring the fact that Keitaro had developed friends who actually care about him. She casually flicks the lighter she received at Christmas open and closed.

"If only you knew how much they care."

_**Back on Pararakelse Island**_

Atop a mound of ancient dirt, a massive turtle the size of a Mini-Cooper cooed a loud "Myah" as it looks towards Keitaro hungrily. It bobs its head in boredom waiting for its next meal.

"Alright, hold up Gidget. I'll get you something."

"Not bad part-timer," said Noriyasu Seta, notoriously bad driver and archeologist "all this work is really toughing you up."

"Yeah, it feels good to not be behind a desk studying all the time. The digging's really giving me a nice workout; the tan is a bonus too."

Seta looks to his wristwatch, slapping his head in realization. "Whoa, catch you later. I gotta head for the embassy for a meeting."

"Alright, I'll just have lunch." Keitaro headed for a local café that sported a tropical theme, banana leaves and all. He sits down informally at a stool in front of what appeared to be a bar.

_Sigh_ "I wonder how everyone's doing?" he took his glasses off to wipe a smudge off. "The results must've already come in. I hope Naru and Mutsumi passed…doh! I'm thinking about them again!"

The ronin waves his hand to the chef and orders himself two servings of fried pork. While he waited, he spent even more time talking to himself to kill time until the food came.

"Phew, I never thought hard labor would be so good! Plus it makes the crappy food taste better." He continued talking confident in the fact that nobody understood him.

"Myuh!"

"You got that right, Tama-chan." Keitaro double takes, "Tama-chan?" How'd you get here?"

Looking up, he sees the very thing he tried so hard to forget. Narusegawa Naru stood there covered in dirt, wearing mere shreds of clothing, carrying the coat she received from him at Christmas. She stared angrily at him with a piercing gaze that was a mixed expression of a glare with shards of concern in her eyes.

"Na-Naru? I can explain!"

She didn't bother listening as she chases him out of the restaurant. Keitaro's feet shuffle involuntarily as he tries his best to get the hell away from her.

"Oh? Keitaro found himself a girlfriend, eh?" Seta observes him being hunted down like a scared animal. "Wait, never mind. It's just Naru-kun."

"Naru, just leave me alone! Go away!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I come all this way and this is how you greet me? You ungrateful bastard!"

Naru took a relic that was sticking out of the ground, chunking an obtuse egg shaped rock at him. The priceless artifact cracks against his head, effectively slowing him down and sending him crashing to the ground. She heaves for air after she pitched it with everything she had, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him like a prehistoric married couple.

"I don't give a damn if you ARE immortal. You're coming with me."

"Where to…?"

"Back to see the test results! What're you, stupid?"

"What's the point? I know I failed."

"You made a promise to me, Mutsumi, and Shinobu! I'm going to bring you back even if I have to goddamn hogtie you!"

Keitaro started to scream at the top of his lungs, "It's over, okay? I've given up on Tokyo U! Just forget about me, and drop dead!"

Naru stood completely silent. He knew that he had said something terrible that he couldn't take back.

"Naru? I'm…sorry."

Not surprisingly, she fell to the ground unconscious from exhaustion. He panics as he believed that she followed his advice of dropping dead. Following suit, he felt a splitting pain in the side of the head as he fell unconscious himself.

_**Somewhere else in the Pacific**_

"So this is Pararakelse Island. It's nice here!" Shinobu looked around at the waving plains, the blue skies, the Moai…

"Wait a sec; did the computer say anything about moai?" Sarah looks to a sign that read—

_Welcome to Easter Island!_

_**Air Japan Flight 404**_

Soma slouches back in his First class chair, enjoying some sleep while ignoring the in flight movie _The Hunt for Red October_, that he had seen several times before. From the flight kitchen a steward held a photo up, looking towards Soma. He carried a very foreign accent that was bogged down by his lack of comprehension of the English language.

_The target…_

The person draws a Glock-Nineteen and slowly crept towards his mark with his gun underneath his apron. When he comes next to Soma who was sitting in the aisle, he first puts on his waiter façade.

"_Sir, would you like anything to drink_?"

"_No, I'm okay. Thanks for asking_."

He then pulls out the stowed Glock, "_No, I think you need drink._"

Soma's left eye peered out to see the handgun in the man's possession. Instead of panicking as he'd normally would, he sighs and flippantly bangs his head against the headrest.

"_You don't wanna do that._"

"_Why?_"

"_Shoot and you could make the entire cabin pressure drop._"

The boy knew that even if he did manage to hit him, the shield would take it. He was only worried about everyone else on board, as he didn't wanted to cause a big ruckus over a hijacker.

_**Pararakelse Island**_

"Whoa! You're not Shinobu!" Keitaro yelps.

The girl was indeed not Shinobu. Her rich tan and lovely dark hair held together with a bow ribbon were big hints that it was not their beloved resident shy girl. The two almost Tokyo U students had reawakened in a tent with the aid of the mysterious south pacific Shinobu clone. The girl bows politely and makes her leave quickly without uttering a word.

Naru scratches her head, "How odd."

"Yeah, she did look like Shinobu."

The pair awkwardly looks at one another through peripheral vision. Naru picks up the conversation from just before she had passed out.

"Drop dead? That's all you have to say to me after I travel all the way out here to the middle of nowhere, ruin my clothes, just to hear you tell me to go fuck off and die? You lousy, ungrateful asshole!"

"I didn't really mean it! I'm sorry!" Things had calmed down between them momentarily. "I really am sorry. But why did you come all the way here?"

"Dumbass," Naru sniffles "you didn't think that any of us were worried?"

Keitaro bends down and looks up at Naru to try to peek at her eyes. "Are you…crying?"

She hits him without hesitation, "You've got the nuts to ask me that?"

"I seriously didn't know!"

Just then, Seta comes in with the tanned mirror image of Shinobu in tow. His prerequisite cheerful expression alerted the two of them that they had company.

"Good to see you two are just as friendly as ever."

"Seta, who is she?" asks Keitaro.

"Her name's Nyamo." Seta answers, "She's one of the people who work under me. She insisted on working with me, and I couldn't very well turn her down. Plus her grandfather is an acquaintance of mine."

Naru congratulates her "Thanks, Nyamo-chan."

"Sorry Naru-kun," Seta chuckles "she doesn't speak Japanese."

Then Keitaro spoke up, "_Thank you Nyamo, we owe you our lives._"

"Whoa, english." Naru thought that he had failed his English classes.

"The girl's been taking a liking to you. She has been watching you an awful lot." Seta's statement causes Naru to get a little peeved.

"I get it now." Naru grins, "While I've been risking my own life trying to get you back home, you've been busy stroking off to this innocent little girl. I'm wasting my time here; you've even got a better tan than I do." She bows politely at Seta, "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Seta. I'll see you back in Japan."

"Hold on a second! I just met her too!" He turns to Seta for feedback, "Seta, give me a hand!"

"Not much I can do, just go after her. She's gotta calm down sometime."

Following his advice, he chases after Naru by following the trail of PMS she left in her wake. Tama-chan comes to speak to Seta, floating in mid air holding a mini-shovel.

"_Will those two ever learn?_"

"Them? Oh they'll be fine." Unbelievably, he spoke turtle. "Let's go get you something to eat."

From behind her, Gidget gives off an affectionate "Myah!" as it notices the smaller turtle.

"_Aah! Get away!_" Tama-chan quickly darts through the air as fast as she can to get away from the oafish Volkswagen sized turtle.

"Huh, Urashima said that Gidget was a girl. Oh well, that's another cute couple."

Just outside, Naru marches away from Keitaro, refusing to acknowledge anything he was willing to say. As Tama-chan zooms past her, Gidget scoops up the red-head to allow her to ride him like a miniature tank.

"You said that you were in the middle of forgetting about me. Get a jump on it!"

"Wait, Naru! Don't go that way!"

She of course, shrugs off his word of warning. Before she knew it, Gidget came to a sudden stop, causing her to slide right off his back and off a cliff.

"Naru, grab my hand—" Gidget turns around and bumps him off the cliff. The budding archeologist falls on top of his friend, breaking his fall, and possibly Naru's back.

Narusegawa unsteadily got to her feet to have a look around, "Ugh, where are we?"

_**Flight 404 over Pararakelse**_

"_You honestly think you can pull the trigger?_"

"_You think I come alone?_"

Several others came from coach with guns in hand. Soma didn't believe that this was a trap, a reasonably clever one at that. Replace the passengers with Chinese secret service, put him in a place where there's nowhere to go, the target puts up no resistance. The last part had some bugs to work out.

"_Out of curiosity, who else is with you?_"

"_Since you not gonna do anything, everyone except for the pilots. Of course, they're already dead. Autopilot is wonderful._"

"_Okay. Then you don't mind if I get off here._" Soma was thankful that he stuffed his luggage in his magic pocket before departure, Saiketsu strapped to his back.

In one motion, Soma tackles his would be assassin with his right arm passing over his left shoulder so he'd keep the gun holding arm stiff and pointed up. Tossing him to the ground, he sprints for the emergency hatch with a parachute strapped to the adjacent wall. Gunshots from the other passengers sparked across the windows and walls as Soma carefully straps on his parachute while preserving his shielding. With a mighty yank, he flings the hatch open to let the vacuum of air suck him out of the plane.

Pharsti asks as they freefall down to earth "_Tell me you did not just jump out of a plane at over ten thousand feet._"

"_I did._"

"_I'm just glad you remembered to bring a parachute._"

Squinting hard, Soma's optical zoom spots an island with several buildings in near pristine condition. There was his goal, Pararakelse Island.

_**On the ground**_

"It's not every day that you find an ancient carving like this in good shape."

Seta looked over a large mural that depicted turtles as gods. It seems that the old inhabitants of Pararakelse worshiped turtles as the Egyptians worshiped cats.

"From the looks of it, it's a depiction of the mighty turtle god, Namusan Sapou."

"Turtle god?" asks Naru inquisitively. "Don't tell me, it's the god that cries myuh."

"Actually, it's more of a myah."

Keitaro yells nearby to get Seta's attention while he carried a bag full of archeologists' tools, "Seta!"

"So part-timer, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, all set here. I'm ready whenever you are."

Seta examines the pack on Keitaro's back, "You okay carrying all of that?"

Naru was impressed by his dedication to his job, commenting on their situation, _Wow…Seta is so hot…and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Keitaro's almost there._

_**Three thousand feet up**_

"_Now!_"

Soma yanks open his chute, letting the whiplash effect happen as the process for landing began. Luckily, there was life on Pararakelse to greet him when he lands. Just below him are the ruins of the turtle god.

"_Soma-kun, do you see what I see?_"

"_No kidding, it's Naru-san and sempai!_"

He attempts to wave to them to let them know he was dropping by to inform Keitaro that he had just been accepted into Tokyo U. In the corner of her eye, Naru spots the gliding fool as he makes his decent.

"Keitaro, look at that!"

"Who's that?"

Soma got closer and closer to the ground, waving to them as he looks their way. Without knowing who he was, they waved back. The post pubescent was so busy waving that he didn't see the tree hit him in the face seven feet above the ground.

"Holy crap, that guy slammed right into it!" Keitaro ran over to see the human piñata.

As he fell, Seta catches Soma's unconscious form. "Say now, isnt this Matsumura-kun?"

"Huh, yeah it is." Keitaro cuts the chutes cords from his back to release him while taking off the chute straps.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know. The last thing I told him was to go check the scores over at Tokyo U. Either he'll tell us that we passed, or rub salt in our wounds by saying we failed." Naru and Keitaro drag him over to Seta's ever versatile van.

"No big deal!" Seta said, in full spirits. "Let's just ask him when he wakes up."

The four explorers set off in the Seta wagon to find themselves some ruins to unearth. Soma sat up front with Seta, Keitaro, Naru, and Nyamo sitting in the back seats. The road was bumpy, coarse, and overall not very pleasant to travel on.

"How're you holding up back there?"

"It's pretty cramped!" complains Naru.

Seta comforts her in saying, "Don't worry! The next set of ruins should be no more than two or three miles max!"

"Hey, Seta," Keitaro glances at the side window, "aren't you cutting it pretty close to the cliff?"

"We're safe, no worries."

Unexpectedly, a large rock jars itself under one of Seta's tires and causes a massive rocking motion that flings the door open, flinging the passengers out of the van. Keitaro, Naru, and Nyamo were sent hurtling off a cliff screaming (Minus Nyamo).

As the rocking dies down and the rock removes itself from the front right tire, Seta turns to make sure his companions weren't suffering from carsickness.

"You three alright back there?" the sliding door was agape, and the only thing in the back was their equipment. "Oh dear, that's not good. At least you're here, eh, Matsumura-kun?" he nudges the cataleptic Soma.

As he turns around, his tires were free from the resistance of the earth whilst he plunges towards the body of water below them.

* * *

To Be Continued. Keep reading, and drop me a review. 


	25. The Misadventures of Noriyasu Seta

Disclaimer: Go see Nacho Libre.

* * *

"_Urgh… that's my geisha…_"

"_What is it with your fascination with geishas?_"

"_Pharsti, you still here? What the hell happened?_"

"_You were knocked unconscious again. There are times when I know I'm not doing my job correctly; I'm supposed to keep you from getting hurt._"

"_I'm still here, right? Let's go get Urashima-san and Naru-san._"

"_Hold on minute, you remember those people from the plane? Those were Chinese federal agents!_"

"_I remember. They were after during the trip we had in Kyoto._"

"_The Chinese, the Russians, the SDF, a chunk of the world wants you._"

"_I'll worry about them later. First we have to find them!_"

With a couple of groans, his ears adjust to hear his voice bounce back against the wall and gradually fade into nothing. It felt as though his head was splitting with blood gathering at the back of his head.

"How're you holding up, Matsumura-kun?"

"Noriyasu-san, what're you doing here?" he leans his head over to look at Seta who sat next to a serviceable campfire with a grilling rack with fish roasting perfectly.

The Tokyo University professor scoots a plate with a fish and a good portion of cooked rice next to him, "Care to have something to eat with me? And please, just call me Seta."

"Sure, the airline food was awful." Soma sits up and takes his fork to start enjoying Seta's cooking.

"Hope you like my cooking. Sarah tells me that it's getting better."

Just before Soma picks up his fish on a skewer he remembers, "Wait, how did I get here?"

"Funny story, after Urashima, Naru-kun, my assistant Nyamo, and my pack animal Gidget fell out of the van; you and I fell off a cliff. We were underwater, but luckily I equipped my van with some scuba equipment."

It was true. He points to his van that had propellers mounted on top of it with a fin at the rear, the entire vehicle was dripping wet.

"Oh c'mon, who do you think you are? James Bond?"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that." Seta munches his fish's skin clear off "Hey, before it slips my mind, how's Haruka doing?"

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" the male kohai inquests.

"Just curious, you don't have to be so defensive all the time."

"Were you two an item at one point?"

"That's a tale for another day."

The two shared a conversation to catch up to current events. At the moment, they were inside a dark cave with a worn path leading deeper into the earth, sitting near the edge of a pool of water that lead into the sea. Seta's van was parked with a retractable sun roof out to serve as an encampment while they were there. Seta was also using this moment as an excuse to go on an excavation.

**_Chapter 24 – "Heaven Lost, Paradise Found" (Part 2 –The Misadventures of Noriyasu Seta)_**

"You took quite a hit. What were you doing parachuting in like that?"

"My plane's service was terrible so I left early."

"Gotcha, but I think that theres a reason for your visit all the way out here."

"I was gonna tell sempai about his exam results."

"What'd the board say?"

"He got ever single question right."

Seta staggers back, "You're joking!"

"That's what the answer sheet tells us."

"Wow, I don't think I ever got _every_ answer right. But I tell ya, I was close!"

"_Hmm, at this point I don't know who my heart beats for. The older charm of Noriyasu-san or maybe the budding allure Urashima-san in giving off…_"

"_Great, my mind's a soap opera._"

"I'm also pretty sure Naru-kun passed along with Otohime-kun. Oh! How are things back home?"

"Pretty good, I'm a now a junior and things are pretty so-so."

"I see. Who knows, maybe you'll get into Tokyo U with my as a professor."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well enough out of me; eat up. We might as well get some work done before we think of getting out of here."

Whether Soma liked it or not, he was helping Seta dig around in a subterranean cave full of Pararakelse cavernous bats, snakes and nobody knows what else; daylight would have to wait.

The next hour was spent exploring the narrow hallways of the grotto for any signs of pottery, statues, or remains of primordial civilization. Seta led the way, wielding a torch in an Indiana Jones-esque fashion waving it side to side every so often to check any nook and cranny. Behind him was Soma, having never been in a cave before shivering in his shoes.

"Isnt this fascinating?" asks Seta, "Who knows what kind of stuff we might find in here?"

"It smells funny."

A smooth feeling runs down Soma's back, sending a shiver down his spine. What's worse was the fact that it kept moving around like a sort of tendril or tongue that tasted him.

"Matsumura-kun, don't move. There's a Pararakelse poisonous asp on your back."

"Thanks for making me feel worse!"

Seta nabs the asp that was peeking down his partner's back, giving it a good toss down a crevice never to return. With inquisition, he looks around on the ceiling.

"Seta, what's wrong?"

"If there's one, there's gotta be…"

The ceiling rained of asps, hissing their taunting tunes as they dropped in on the two in an attempt at an ambush. The two yelp in horror, running for their lives with their hands over their heads to get out of that section of the cave. They catch their breath after they get past an overpass with the shower of reptiles coming to an end.

"Phew, what in the hell was that?" Soma gasps.

"That," said Seta "was a nest of Pararakelse asps."

"Damnit, that was close. Way to lead us into a trap, Indiana Jones."

"Hey, nobody's perfect. Let's keep moving."

With their horrifying experience over, Henry "Indiana" Jones and Soma venture farther into the cave. Further in was a hallway made of adobe bricks perfectly set. Aside from being full of dust and cobwebs, it was remarkably faultless.

"This must've been some secret getaway. Interesting; let's investigate!"

He takes a step forward, the ground seeming to sink beneath his feet. From both sides of the wall, innumerable darts shot out of the wall. In reflex, Seta jumps backwards to avoid from having more orifices put into him. Just as he thinks it's over, a sweeping blade comes out from the right side to hack his legs clean off. Seta grabs Soma and runs a gauntlet of blades, darts, and trapdoors. He flips over another sweeping blade that slips itself back into the wall, with halberds coming out of the wall in its stead. When he turns around, he sees the entryway had been sealed off by a wall. The spear laden walls slid towards him, effectively sealing him and Soma in.

As the blades that would be the end of them close in, Seta runs towards them, then back towards the newly erected wall. In an act of pure adrenaline, he runs up the wall and leaps back towards the sliding pole arms up and over them to evade them all together. As the blades pass, the wall that was blocking the way merged with the floor again.

"Phew, that was awfully close. You okay, Matsumura-kun?" Soma had thrown up as indicated by the white and pale orange puddle on the floor.

Their next local took them to an opening of a sculpted open space. More statues of the turtle based civilization lined a welcoming aisle of turtle statues holding their sabers up high almost as if to welcome the two raiders of the tomb.

"Whoa, what is this?" said Soma, back on his feet and cleaned up.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say this is the temple of Namusan Sapou." Seta took out his trusty Canon camera and started snapping photos of the aged walls, possible artifacts, and Soma who goofily made funny faces as souvenirs.

Along the way were mummified bodies, standing lifeless in a narrowed down hallway that led away from the open aired space. Their carcasses leaned against the walls with bugs crawling in and out of the many orifices in their shells.

"Man, creepy stuff, huh?" asks Soma.

"They aren't going anywhere. Let's just keep moving."

As the two continued down the corridor, the path led further into a sanctuary surrounded by a small lake on three sides. They walk across a moss covered wooden rope bridge to a Stonehenge-esque altar, to find an exceptionally nice looking piece of pottery sitting triumphantly as a centerpiece among all the rubble.

They approach the golden pot with caution, looking around for the obligatory trap that could be set there.

"This thing _has_ to be rigged."

"You've been watching too many movies. We'll be alright."

Seta places his hands around the coveted treasure that'd fetch a nice price back at the museum. As he hoists it away, a brief second afterwards, the room began to shake. Dust clattered to the ground from loose rocks and the ground beneath them shook violently, then immediately stops.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think it was just the local volcano." Seta assumes.

Turning around, they make their way back to the campsite. Along the way, they trace their steps back to the open space that was the temple reception area.

"Soma-kun,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Seta blinks, "I just remembered something."

Just in front of them was a room full of the very same bandaged corpses of the Namusan Sapou temple. The only difference from when they came in is the fact that they were up and about, wielding swords, spears, and axes. None of them were the least bit rusty, moving about quickly, creating a semicircle around the entrance to the narrowed hallway.

"Pararakelse doesn't have a volcano."

Around them, the zombified soldiers give off a hiss that was a mix of a groan, and a slow "Myah." They didn't look too happy about their pot being stolen.

Soma drew his assault rifle from his pocket, sweeping in an arc to get ready to defend himself and Seta. "Seta; get ready to run."

His temporary guardian places a hand on his rifle, pressing down to make him lower it. "Save your shots. There's a lot more where they came from."

"Then what?"

"How's that sword of yours?"

"I'm pretty okay, but what about you?"

Raising his hands up and readjusting his feet, Seta bends down into a stance unfamiliar to Soma. He relaxes his fingers, letting them flow freely as he eyes the turtle warriors in anticipation.

"Now would be a good time to use that sword."

Putting back Suu-chan's rifle he draws Saiketsu from its sheath, shifting one foot back into a balanced kendo posture. Knowing that they were not about to surrender, the turtle soldiers began their assault.

Splitting up, Seta and Soma divert the attention of the crowd of soldiers. The two get their own sets to worry about, each holding a sharp and pointy object that wanted to skewer the intruders.

With three opponents to face, Seta kept tabs on them, the first making his move with a rusty short sword. As the half human half turtle slashes in succession, Seta sways between each slice with a delicate knife-like precision, waiting until finally he ducks under a swing. With a lean forward, he delivers a quick jab followed by a left hook that stuns his attacker. Just behind him, a spear wielder hacks downward to attempt to bash his head in, only to be intercepted by Seta's right foot kicking backwards into the soldier's hands, sending his weapon into the air for him to catch. In doing so, he back strafes a safe distance where he swings his acquired polearm down to trip the first attacker, slamming it into its ribs with a loud snap.

The third tosses his sword at him, Seta flipping backwards to intercept it with his weapon. Instead of deflecting it, he spins it around, catching the sword's hilt in his whirling state, stopping his feet but continuing to spin his spear, keeping the sword spinning towards its center of gravity. In an act of irony, he tosses it back towards its sender, lodging it in its skull. The second one lunges towards him with no weapon, but is skewered by Seta simply javelining it into his intended opponent.

All the while, Soma was having his own problems with his group of four to Seta's three. Though all of his adversaries all wielded swords, none of them were nearly as fast as any Pawn he had fought. Two marks move in to close the distance between them and Soma, within striking range, they attack in a frenzy to make sure that Soma was going to bleed for it. Soma flips the blade facing down and backs up to guard against one strike and to dodge the other. As the attack fades, Soma steps forward to give a powerful roundhouse kick to his enemy in front right in the head, sending it flying several feet while he turns around, grabs the other's wrist, slashing upwards with Saiketsu's help to hack it clean off before wedging the sword (arm and all) into it's head.

Backing off to recover his bearing, he watched the two others scuffle around eachother in formation. One advances forward for an attack, being parried as it collided with Saiketsu's edge. Soma brings the opposing blade down to the ground and drives it into the granite before thrusting forward to leave an indention in between the turtle-man's eyes. Jerking his blade out, he shoves the body forward to make way for the last foe. The two race past eachother swinging their swords in almost coincident timing.

All is quiet, until Soma tilts his hilt to one side to make the tsuba clack against the metal of the blade with a _click_. The soldier's head splits in a clean half, the body slumping to the ground insensibly. Returning his sword to the sheath, he slides the blunt edge along the mouth of the sheath to guide it in. As he does, instead of putting Saiketsu back in, he sharply plunges it back past his left arm to pierce the last turtle guard through the heart.

Back to Seta; he was entangled with four more opponents to tussle with. Another with an axe swings down only to be bypassed by Seta who weaved to the side and delivers a quick leaping reverse spinning roundhouse kick to the neck followed up with him stomping on it. Before another could start an attack, Seta grabs the wrist of his prey to give him a powerful chop to the face connected to him tripping the warrior with a casual sweeping leg before bringing his heel down on it's ribcage. A different adversary is already in the air to assault him, getting repeatedly punched several times in the chest before Seta grabs the back of his head and slams it into the ground. He turns to see the last of his opponents ready to stand off. In true Bruce Lee fashion his enemy foolishly attacks first, leaving him open for a perfect counter by Seta side kicking him to the curb, then jumps atop of him and twists his hips and feet to smear its guts along the floor.

Meanwhile, Soma was done decapitating another turtle/man hybrid. From behind him, a hefty shadow casts over him like an ominous storm cloud. Turning around, he sees a fifteen foot monstrosity towering over him. In fright, he made a mad dash away from it to think of what he could do. The monster lets of a hideous "MYAH!" as it chases Soma down. The boy leads it back to the entryway with the saber wielding statues.

Seta rejoins him, from behind the giant turtle. He waves to Soma through the gap between the ogre tortoise's legs. Nodding in reply, Soma makes a mad dash for the archway made of flesh. Diving and rolling to hasten his retreat, he gets a moderate distance to meet back with Seta. The two make a synchronous movement in which they make a bum rush maneuver and deliver powerful punches to the poplite (back of the knees) of the legs. The giant falls over forwards, its neck landing cleanly between two blades held up by statues.

To finish it off, Soma runs over to Seta who had his hands cupped and lowered to get himself launched up into the air. As his right foot connected with Seta's hands, he flew twenty five feet up to crack his knuckles for final blow.

"Naru Punch!"

His attack was a like a bomb. His velocity increased with the help of gravity, bolstering his already incomprehensible move. When his fist connects with it's spine, the head and neck of the tortoise are separated in a shower of reptilian blood. Soma springs off the back of the monster, being caught by Seta before he lands.

"Whoa, that…was…awesome!"

"Matsumura-kun"

"Hmm?"

"Naru Punch?"

"Yup."

"Not bad at all."

"You too, Chuck Norris."

"Now let's get back to the van before more show up."

Quickly, the two head across the room for the crevice that led back to Seta's wonder wagon. Before they could reach it however, another earthquake occurs. More debris falls from the sky and a giant chunk of the wall wedging itself between them and the exit.

"Damnit," Soma looks around "is there another way?"

Pointing to one side, Seta suggests "We could ask them."

More turtle people were heading towards them with weapons held high. Running in the opposite direction were the two explorers that were desperately looking for a way out.

Another tremor shook the room, this time opening a sizable hole in the wall. Going with their instincts; the two run into the new entryway quickly. In their haste, Seta trips over a rock and Soma falls atop him. The floor inclined downwards and Soma ends up using him as a sled. Their pursuers stop short of the slanted land in turn letting them escape their grasp.

Seta and Soma's ride had just begun. The older male ended up having a face full of rocks as Soma steered his makeshift sleigh along a winding course that contoured many a cliff.

Soma grabs Seta's shirt collar, utilizing it like a set of reigns. He jerks it to one side to avoid falling off an edge into the abyss. Up came a sharp rise in elevation, yanking back on the "reigns" in a jump. They ride the air current to land on a lower platform that slid down into a dead end. Soma kicks his feet out front to soften his impact by planting his feet against it. Seta's face comes at a staggering four inches away from the wall.

"Well, that was exciting." Seta got up and dusts off his metal lined coat.

Soma gets off the ground to have a look up at a treacherous climb that stood between them and getting out. "It's a long way up from here."

"The good news is that we got away with this perfectly preserved earthen pot."

"Its cause of that pot we nearly had our heads chopped off!"

"Hey now, we're alive."

Another rumbling arises, this time it was closer, frighteningly closer.

"Matsumura-kun, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't me."

It happens again, under their feet, only much worse; it began to make Soma.

"Seta, I got a question."

"Shoot."

"You said Pararakelse didn't have a volcano, right?"

"I'm sure I did."

"What are we standing on?"

"Hmm," Seta ponders for a moment "I'm certain that it does in fact have—"

_Whoosh!_ The two were shot up several dozen yards into the air atop a rock slag. Their trajectory sends them flying off in one direction. Before they land, Seta uses his coat as a provisional parachute to slow down their decent as they narrowly catch hold atop of a tree trunk.

"—geysers." Seta finishes his sentence.

"Terrific. Where are we now?" Soma slid down the tree.

Pulling a map from his back pocket, he points over on the left of the chart. "I'm not sure."

"You see any way we can get back to your van?"

A faint noise was emanating from the ground; a crackling, snapping clatter that sounded very familiar, and very welcome. Soma's ears pick up on it and he presses one ear to the dirt to hear it getting louder.

"Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"I can hear fire."

"Wait, I didn't put out the campfire. Could that be it?"

"I don't know. But if it was how're we gonna get down the—AAH!"

The two fall through the brittle rock, landing on top of Seta's van. After a wobbly recovery, the two rejoice as they found their ticket out of there. Climbing into the Seta Wagon™, Noriyasu-san ignites the engine and started the propellers.

"That was actually pretty fun."

"So, you do this for a living huh?"

"Yeah," he chuckles "what do you say? I'll be Indy, you be Lara."

"How come I'm Lara?"

"Well, Sarah is normally Lara. I'm just accustomed to saying that."

"_I could be his Lara._"

"_Shut it, Pharsti. Let's get out of here; I've had enough turtles for one lifetime_."

The two shared a laugh as the van submerges underwater to the outside.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hold on, sempai. I'll be your goddess of victory!" said Shinobu as she led her three girl squad.

Sarah kicks the ground impatiently, "Man, what the hell is taking Soma-kun so long? You told him to meet us right here, right?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. 


	26. Puffy Mushroom a Go Go

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina but not my original characters.

* * *

"_Okasama…_"

"Wake up, daimyo. You mustn't oversleep!"

"Mmm, please, just five more minutes."

"I'm really tired…"

"If you keep sleeping, then you'll have a headache when you wake up!"

"Okay, fine then. I'll get up."

Soma woke up in his private quarters after nodding off in the Seta-mobile. A black haired chibi-chan with a red bow in her perfectly combed straightened hair had shaken him out of his slumber, offering him a pot of hot coffee. For the sake of taking a break from Pharsti's nagging, he decided to make conversation.

"What can I call you?"

"My product number is one-one-five-three-eight-two-six-nine-eight."

"Um…that's kind of long winded. What would you like to be called?"

"I am comfortable with any name you designate for me." Her voice was almost robotic in execution.

Soma places a hand on his chin, "Huh, since you put it that way…lessee what we can call you…"

He scans her over, remembering that he looks like a classmate of his in class. Same black hair, same charming red bow.

"I got it; I'll call you Mari-chan!"

She bows politely, "I will remember my new name."

"Its really gonna be a pain if I have to name ALL of you." He takes a sip of his coffee, giving a sigh. "Tell me, where do you think Aoyama-sensei and the others are?"

"By my estimations, they may have already arrived at Pararakelse Airport if the planes are on time." Mari places the pot down on his coffee table, "It will be several hours until Noriyasu-san resurfaces. What would you prefer I can do to occupy time?"

Her lord considers for a moment, "Well, could you comfort me?"

Complying, she nods "As you wish." She began to disrobe her tiny chibi body.

"Wah!" his eyes widen, "Not like that!"

A voice from outside, "What's going on in there? Soma-kun, are you all right?"

"Oh shit! Mari-chan; put your clothes on now!"

Pharsti comes into his room holding a Remington rifle. "I heard a noise," said Pharsti as she walks through the door "what's the—OH MY GAWD!"

**_Chapter 25 – "Heaven Lost, Paradise Found" (Part 3 – Puffy Mushroom a Go Go)_**

Puffy Mushroom was well underway of finding Keitaro with or without Soma's help. Suu-chan had just unleashed a large turtle mech that was covered in automatic weapons.

"I introduce, Mecha Tama, Four!" she says with dramatic pause.

It was a tank, something that looked like the child of Metal Gear Rex and a tortoise. It was armed with an eleven millimeter machinegun, a twenty-five millimeter gatling gun, a portable missile launcher, and a hatch that hid a secret weapon.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Shinobu climbs aboard.

"Shinobu-chan, you're my guinea pig?"

"Wait, I don't want to…"

Suu-chan said as she hits the ignition button "Launch!"

Shinobu and MT-Four rocketed towards the sky, the blue haired maiden screaming at the top of her lungs. Sarah sweat-drops as she watched the large turtle go off into the horizon.

Meanwhile Mutsumi, Kitsune, and Motoko were stuck with no mode of transportation. In an act of desperation and to save whatever money they had left, Kitsune and Mutsumi dressed up as skimpily as possible while using the traditional thumbing a ride approach for truckers.

"_Damn you Urashima!_" Motoko fumes"_Not only do you run away, you run away and get lost in a desert of all places! To make it worse, he brings Narusegawa-san along!_"

She continues her internal dialogue, "_Minarai, right now I can only pray that you are capable enough to keep Shinobu and the others safe. I suppose I should have more faith; I trained you myself._"

"Motoko-chan, don't stress yourself out!" said Kitsune, "You've got enough time on your hands to be all grouchy, so you gotta have enough to help out!"

Without her knowing, Motoko was stripped of the informal attire she was wearing when she arrived. In its place was an impromptu bikini made primarily of leafs. Incredibly bashful, she tries her best to cover herself.

"A leaf bikini; I thought of it myself!" Mutsumi said proudly.

"What the hell?" Motoko wasn't the least bit pleased. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Hey, we went through a change of clothing. It's only fair." Kitsune tries to make it sound like a reasonable transaction. Another truck driver comes by. "Let's give im' something to look at."

She lifts Motoko's top to give the driver a frontal assault on his eyes. After Motoko's surprise, the screeching of tires followed before a six car pileup happened. Beating a hasty retreat, they quickly flee the scene.

Back with Puffy Mushroom, all was not well. MT-Four was completely out of batteries, and Suu-chan forgot to add a life support system for the crew in the midst of strapping on weapons. The three young women felt as though they were roasting in the sun like Italian tomatoes, praying that they'd make it until sundown for relief.

"How can a desert be so hot…?" said Sarah, passing out from heat exhaustion.

"Sarah!" Shinobu tries to shake her out of sleeping "You can't sleep out here!"

_All you would do is hamper us!_

"Motoko-chan was right…what could we do by ourselves…?" she was about ready to throw in the towel. "Goodbye everyone…take care of sempai for me…"

_Chomp_! Something had bit her in the leg. Suu-chan was dreaming of having sweet relief amongst the banana trees. Shinobu shakes her off and yanks everyone off the mech in an attempt to wake the others and keep herself on her feet.

Having difficulty dragging them both she drags them regardless, as Suu drops various weapons in her wake ranging from bazookas to light sabers. Spotting a crawling lump in the sand, she hastily drops her friends in order to pull out an encyclopedia.

"W-what is that?"

A Pararakelse Cobra reveals itself from the sand, hissing at her alarmingly. She yanks out what she claims to be a magical girl staff in defense and pointing it towards the snake while holding one end the staff towards her mouth to blow on it like a party favor.

Turns out that it really was just a party favor, amusing the snake before it pounces. Shinobu runs off as it closes in on her.

"_Katin Eru Suporuku!_"

A large blast of air sends the snake flying off into the horizon. Shinobu turns to see a hooded figure giving her reasonable advice.

"My Adzuvansuto Katin Eru Suporuku saved you from quite a close call. You should be—Shinobu-chan?"

"It's you, Motoko-chan!"

"Ugh, you three are so foolhardy sometimes." She catches what she had just said, "And where is Matsumura-kun?"

"We don't know! He didn't show up at the airport!"

"Your recklessness knows no bounds!" Motoko was slowly getting angrier. "Not only do you go into the desert and get yourselves lost, you go without any protection!"

"We did have a tank." Suu said in their defense.

Sarah rids her of it, "That's out of power."

Sarah hugs Mutsumi in relief, "Thanks for coming to rescue us!"

"It's not really like that. We're kind of lost ourselves."

The blonde girl sighs, "At least we won't die alone."

The group sets up camp, Shinobu the camp cookie, Kitsune refusing to belly dance.

"We had a problem heading for the desert." Mitsune said trying to sound innocent.

"She's so silly; she confused the camels with ostriches!"

"Hah!" Suu-chan laughs, "You two are so stupid!"

Back with Soma still stuck underwater; after some apologies, he and Pharsti spent time at the newly renovated koi lake. Walking across a polished bridge, the two sit down in a pavilion on a bench overlooking the various fish that swam and played with eachother. Soma leans against Pharsti's arm and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Pharsti, tell me a story."

"What brought this on?"

"I dunno. I just wanna hear a story."

"Let's see…" she held her hands out, a book materializing in thin air "how about the tale of Urashima Taro?"

"Urashima Taro? That doesn't ring any bells."

"Not even a little?" she continues "It's a children's tale about a fisherman who rescued a turtle."

"That sure sounds _really_ exciting." Soma said sarcastically as he nuzzles his cheek against her arm.

"The turtle was so grateful that it invites him to Ryugu-jo otherwise known as the Dragon Palace. Taro-san came about and met the mistress of the palace known as Queen Otohime."

Soma's eyes widen, "What?"

Pharsti tugs his ear, "Pay attention!" she tries to carries on.

"Wait, her name was really Otohime?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"This is starting to sound really familiar."

"She was a beautiful, sweet mistress of the sea. She welcomes him with open arms, grateful that he took the time to save her loyal servant. For his deed she invited him to dine with her, giving him a slew of many foreign seafood dishes, entertainment from some of the most beautiful fish in the sea, and shared many sanctified treasures that couldn't be found anywhere else. But eventually, he grew homesick and wanted to go back home. With a heavy heart, he asks her to bring him back to his village."

"Dragon Palace, beautiful fish, sacred treasures, never saw that coming. He had a good thing going for him, and that queen liked him. If I had that kind of treatment, I'd be nuts to leave."

"The turtle escorted him back to the surface, leaving him with a jewel encrusted box and a message from Otohime telling him never to open it."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to it." She clears her throat, "But when he got back to his home, he realized that nobody remembered him, and his house was gone. He had been gone for so long that nobody knew who he was at all. Depressed, he returns to the beach which he met the turtle. He remembers the box he had received from Queen Otohime, but forgot that he was not to open it."

"What was in it?"

"There was a white smoke that surrounded him, restoring time to him. He died on the spot."

"Um, what was the moral of the story?"

"It's not supposed to have a moral, it's just folklore."

"That sucks."

"It does not!"

**Returning to Puffy Mushroom plus Kitsune, Motoko, and Mutsumi…**

"What about you Motoko-chan? Why did you come all the way out for him anyway?"

"Me? Er…Don't change the subject! Stop risking your life for a lowlife coward!" Motoko was momentarily flustered. "As for right now, how do you suppose we navigate this island when we're lost ourselves?"

"It's no problem!" said the beautiful Okinawan princess. "Everything will work out fine, I'm sure of it!"

"Guess we should feel better, that being said by a Tokyo U student." Kitsune and the others started to regain faith.

"Shinobu-chan?" asks Mutsumi, noticing her eyes welling with tears.

"I remember back then, when I watched sempai study. He'd give it everything he had, going into the late nights into the early hours of the morning, doing nothing but study." She shakes her head, "I don't want to see all of that go to waste!"

"Yes, yes you're right. When I get back, I want to have my classes alongside Naru-chan and Kei-kun!"

Kitsune grins, her eyes open "It's cool, we'll find them. Don't worry!"

"_Damn, you people are so softhearted…_" Motoko vents to herself. A soft noise bounces against her ear, "What's that?"

Suu pulls yet another Dragon Radar knockoff from her pocket, the beeping become more ecstatic. She looks to see various red dots enclosing on the center of the circle which represented where they stood.

"My Turtle Radar Mk 2 is showing that Keitaro and Naru-yan are nearby!"

"Why didn't we just use that in the first place?" asks Shinobu, now frustrated.

"It's an invasion of Keitaros!"

Kitsune peeks, "Maybe it's an invasion of Narus?"

"Who'd wanna clone them?" Sarah asks.

Suu-chan began to freak out, "They're everywhere—on top of us!"

"I don't see any…" Shinobu turns around.

An army of tortoises stood behind them, numbering in the hundreds. The girls stood in horror as they tried to think of a way to escape.

"Oh God, not turtles!" Motoko shook immensely in fright, Shisui at the ready.

"Motoko, don't—"

Kitsune was too late. She had already started using her Katin Eru Suporuku at random, only managing to upset the mass crowds of reptiles giving a Jurassic Park-esque roar. In their charge, they shred Motoko's clothing to near nothing, the poor swordswoman panicking from Turtle-phobia.

"This way!" cried Suu, "We'll take the river out of here!"

"Wait! I have to get Motoko-chan!" Shinobu selflessly jumped into the fray, grabbing Motoko and slinging her right arm over her shoulder, towing her to safety.

**Meanwhile, back in Soma's subconscious…**

"Pharsti, could you tell me another story?"

"Aren't you pushy today? I suppose another story wouldn't hurt." Pharsti clears her throat again as she digs another story from her thin air.

Soma lays his head in her lap, "What's it about?"

"It's the tale of Pinocchio. I'm sure you haven't heard it yet."

"What's it about?"

"It was originally a story from Italy about a kindly old puppet maker who was lonely and wanted a son. So he carves a puppet to near perfection, substituting it for a child of his own."

"It's kinda lame that it can't talk back."

"The puppeteer known as Geppetto was still dissatisfied with his creation, wished hard upon a star twinkling in the sky, "let my puppet become a real boy", and nodded off into slumber."

"Sound's like this guy was becoming pretty desperate."

"That night, the compassionate Geppetto slept soundly. Unbeknownst to him, he was paid a visit by the very same star he had wished upon. The star came down in the avatar of a blue fairy."

"A blue what?" he asks.

"Um…it was a fairy…a blue fairy."

"Blue fairy, huh? What'd that fairy do?"

"The fairy was kind enough to grant the puppet life, and often appeared to guide him away from very risky behavior."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Soma interrupts her again "a fairy granted him life, stops him from doing bad things…you picked that story on purpose, didn't you?"

"I'm not trying to toot my own horn."

"Or trying to remind me I'm a clone of a real boy?"

"Calm down. I'm just pulling a story from my memory." She laughs quietly, "If I didn't know any better, you could be a modern Pinocchio."

Soma sits up, "Now that I think about it, you were there when I woke up. But from what you told me, the only difference is that you aren't a fairy."

"Yes," Pharsti declared proudly "I'm an angel, not a fairy."

"Sort of stuck-up for an AI, aren't you?"

"I have a right to be."

"I got a feeling I know, but tell me how it ends."

"It ends by the blue fairy granting him mortality as a real little boy after overcoming many trials and tribulations."

"Yeah, I figured. As for right now, I have to figure out how to get Russia, China, and the SDF off my back. Then theres the deal with my mother…"

"We'll figure something out. For now, get some rest."

"Mari-chan said that…"

"Wait, who's Mari-chan?"

"Remember that chibi-chan from a minute ago?"

"Oh her…it's a bother when all the chibi-chans have to follow the daimyo's orders to the letter."

"Hey, don't blame me! I just asked her to comfort me! I didn't say start strip teasing! What do you think I am, some damn Lolita loving pedophile?"

**Back on Pararakelse Island**

"Phew, I think we lost em'!" Kitsune turns around again to see that they were correct.

However, it didn't last long as there was a turtle the size of several RVs stacked atop eachother caught up with them. The horrendous "Myah!" shook them as they floated downstream at full speed. They couldn't shoot it due to the fact that none of the weapons could turn more than one-eighty degrees.

"That's the fabled desert guardian!" said Sarah. "Papa told me that it hunts down maidens and sucks out their brains!"

"Eww, don't be so dramatic!" yelps Shinobu.

The group goes flying off of a waterfall at full speed, Shinobu being thrown out by the sudden stop. Chordata Sauropsida Maximus took the opportunity to open its black hole of a mouth to devour the blue haired girl whole.

"No! Shinobu-chan...turtle…" Motoko's fear of anything with carapace and grime was holding her arms from saving her inhibited friend. Gathering her audacity, a _clack _of Shisui's mune leaving the sheath signaled her springing off their raft with her sword cocked back.

"Shinmeiryuu, Zanmaken Nino Tachi!"

The blast that erupted from her sword sends the titan reptile hurtling into the atmosphere and Shinobu's clothes torn clear off as she had not mastered avoiding peoples clothing. As she made distance between them and the turtle idol, she catches the poor fear stricken girl and sticks a powerful landing atop a rock in a small lake at the bottom of the waterfall along with everyone else that landed safely on the water.

"Motoko-chan, thanks so much!"

"Think nothing of it." She accepts her gratitude in her own way. "I'd however like to thank you for all you've done. I'd also like to tell you I do want to see Urashima succeed as well. I take back what I said earlier."

"T-thank you very much, Motoko-chan!"

"Here, I should start by giving you my cape. It's the least I can do for shredding your clothes."

Mitsune asks, "Does that sword thing of yours always tear off clothes?"

"I'm still refining it." Motoko says nervously.

Just beyond a hill, Shinobu spots something that made their search fruitful.

"Hmm? What's up?" Sarah waves her hand in front of Shinobu's face.

They spot a flag reading- _SOS Keitaro, Naru, Nyamo, and Gidget_

"Yup, that's Keitaro's crappy handwriting!" confirms Suu-chan.

The group rushes for the flag atop the hill in hopes of finding the new Tokyo U students. Shinobu races towards it ignoring her nudity against the wind. The others follow the leader of Puffy Mushroom as they hurry against the clock.

**Meanwhile, with Keitaro and Naru**

"What's with that cute look you're giving me?" Keitaro solicits. Naru shot him a look, turning from charming to bitter.

"Just looking at the scenery!" she replies in her defense. She diverts his attention by feeding her curiosity, "Listen, about Nyamo. You know why she tagged along with Seta?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that pendant of hers."

"Oh right!" remembers Naru, "But I think her grandfather had already passed on."

"You think so?"

"It makes the most sense." Tears welled in her eyes, completely touched, "It's such a beautiful and bittersweet tale! What're you doing here? You should be helping her make her dream a reality!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy!"

She boots him out into the wilderness without a second thought. "Go and support her already!"

Walking into the foliage of the massive oasis, Keitaro wanders around searching for Nyamo. He regrets letting Naru eat the local mushrooms while contemplating why she suddenly doesn't want to go back to Japan. He perishes the thought as her just wanting to be with Seta again. Finally, he remembers that Nyamo was over by the waterfall.

"_Nyamo, I want to…_"

Point-eighth of a second he enters the waterfall area, he's greeted by Nyamo's completely nude form. His nosebleed was immidiete, one whole second later as Naru had caught up with him. Two-point-five seconds into the event, Naru punts him as normal without letting him explain himself (also as normal).

"Ugh, perverted habits are hard for you of all people to break, aren't they?" She scolds him, "I can't believe I thought you were cute!"

"What?"

Naru covers her mouth in surprise, "Er…well, when I see you outside enjoying your work, you've got this whole shine going on. It's actually cute."

"_What?_" Keitaro couldn't believe his ears.

"Never mind" Naru turns and ushers Nyamo along, "Let's go Nyamo-chan."

_If you can't keep your promise, then I guess its goodbye!_ The younger Naru's words stung him again.

"_The more Naru lives out her Tarzan and Jane fantasies, the less of a chance she gets into Tokyo U!_" Guilt began to fester within him, "_Why am I always putting myself before others? She's falling for me, and wasting her life here! I want that, but I don't think she does!_"

He began to shout towards God, like he was listening. "Why? Why do I cause Naru nothing but pain? How come it took so long for her to like me? Why? I want to know!" His fists slam the earth beneath him.

It felt as though he was sinking, the sky seeming to climb higher. Before he knew it, he was plummeting atop the section of the cliff he was standing on. A big splash; he and Gidget found themselves floating in a pool of water.

"Gidget, you alright?" he turns to rescue the big lump of a turtle. What he sees instead, is a giant statue of—"Namusan Sapou!"

Naru and Nyamo came around after hearing the sudden splatter. "Way to go Keitaro!"

"These…these ruins are the reason Seta and Nyamo's grandfather went into the desert."

"You're kidding!"

"Not in the least. I'd work but I don't have the proper tools." He remembers, "Oh yeah, Gidget has some tools with him." Keitaro hastily prepares himself for the excavation. Naru on the other hand, walks off to leave him to his work; worried that she wasn't feeling good, he catches up to her to cheer her up.

"Naru, what's wrong?"

"You seem so alive, I really envy you. You found something that you can give your all…"

**Back in the Seta Wagon**

"How much longer?"

"We have a few more hours until daybreak. You've had a tough day."

"Yeah, I've been chased by zombies, turtles, zombie turtles, that giant bastard, all of them I killed."

"Oh, not this again." Pharsti shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I didn't feel a thing, like I could focus on fighting without consequence."

"Why do you suppose?"

"Maybe it's because sensei isnt watching me so closely."

"Do you honestly believe that just because Aoyama-san isnt observing, you're able to fight more efficiently?"

"I kicked some ass with Seta-san a couple of hours ago."

"It could have been the fact that Noriyasu-san had more to deal with?"

"Stop siding with him!"

"I am not siding with him! You've seen him work; he's actually quite skilled himself."

The two head back for the compound, escorted by two chibi-chans.

"It'd be wise if you rest as much as possible when you aren't in combat. There's no telling what could be around the corner."

Soma grips Pharsti's arm like a child, "Yeah…I'd like that."

* * *

Mainly a rehash, but it was a necessary rehash. Read and review. 


	27. Tokyo U, or Bust!

Disclaimer: Love Hina is a property of Ken Akamatsu.

While I do value reviews, I do wish they were a little bit longer. I hope I'm not asking too much.

* * *

_**Previously**_

"Gidget, you alright?" he turns to rescue the big lump of a turtle. What he sees instead, is a giant statue of—"Namusan Sapou!"

Naru and Nyamo came around after hearing the sudden splatter. "Way to go Keitaro!"

"These…these ruins are the reason Seta and Nyamo's grandfather went into the desert."

"You're kidding!"

"Not in the least. I'd work but I don't have the proper tools." He remembers, "Oh yeah, Gidget has some tools with him." Keitaro hastily prepares himself for the excavation. Naru on the other hand, walks off to leave him to his work; worried that she wasn't feeling good, he catches up to her to cheer her up.

"Naru, what's wrong?"

"You seem so alive, I really envy you. You found something that you can give your all…"

_**Right now**_

"I don't care how long it takes; I'm going to keep my promise to you."

"How can you say that?" she cried, "If I fail twice, I'll be some twenty year old out of school mallrat!"

"I'll be a fourth year ronin; don't you think that's something to be ashamed about?"

"…Thanks, Keitaro."

"Don't mention it."

A whistling noise in the background, turning around the two lovebirds see a barrage of missiles with those signature strange eyes. Upon impact with the ground, they explode in a spectacular show. Keitaro and Naru get out from the wreckage with no injuries.

"Phew, thank God for ducking and covering."

Just on the horizon, the others were making a headlong dash for them.

"Why the hell are we here again?"

"We wanted to bring sempai back to Japan so he can get into Tokyo U."

"I know, but…"

Behind them was the army of turtles was closing in on them, numbering in the hundreds. It was amazing that turtles could run that fast, or run at all.

_**Chapter 26 – "Tokyo U or Bust!"**_

"…why is it we're being chased down by giant turtles from hell, all for a guy who thinks he failed, but really passed?"

The girls spot the Tokyo U grads together, shouting to catch their attention.

"We finally found you!" hollers Mitsune.

"Oh God…"

"That can only mean one thing." Naru grabs Keitaro in horror.

"We failed and they've come to rip us to pieces for all the pain we caused!" The duo run for cover as their friends close in.

The group stops, "Huh? Why'd they run?"

"No other way, let em' have it, Motoko!"

Motoko readies Shisui for a full scale attack, "I've got no choice."

She cocks her arms back, a glint in her eye, she pulls off another spectacular Shinmei technique.

"Handzuradzu Furaua-zu Burumin an Purafyujan!"

With one mighty swipe, a powerful blast of insuperable energies that blow the ronin couple sky high, followed up by Suu-chan who hits the artillery button on her remote control for MT-4 sending several ballistic missiles in their direction. Subtlety was never their specialty.

The dust clears, the group approaches them slowly. The three year ronin feared this might be the beating that ends it all.

"We're sorry! We promise that we'll pass next year!"

"What on earth are you blathering about?" asks Motoko.

They look up at their relieved faces, "What?"

"Sempai," Shinobu cheers "we wanted to tell you that you two made it into Tokyo U!"

"But, I heard the bell toll for me and I bolted out the door!" Keitaro explains.

"Get it through your skull! You passed!" Kitsune pulls out her evidence, "See, we've got proof!"

Mutsumi lets out a fully aware smile, "Our ronin trio finally passed"

"Oh God…" she shrieked. Her eyes began to well up, this time with joy. "I…I passed…"

Sarah climbs atop of her, rubbing the top of her head "Jeez, cheer up, Knockers. You're like a broken record sometimes!"

The redhead turns to her male partner, "Keitaro!"

Keitaro remained still, possibly still in shock. The others try to prod him into speaking, realizing he really was in shock. Kitsune resuscitates him with a swift thwack using a paper fan.

"Mutsumi…is it true?"

"Yes!"

San Rose' plus Naru all shared the same tears of rejoice as Keitaro sweeps Naru off her feet in complete celebration. In his joy, he swings Naru around in circles cheering loudly.

"Oh yeah, when we found you two, you were having one of those moments. Y'all weren't gonna get it on now, were you?"

In disgust, Naru punts him into the air for old time's sake "As if I'd ever like him!"

There were twenty-four hours left before the cut off was to be. Meanwhile, Pharsti and Soma were having another moment.

Soma awoke with a yawn, getting out of bed and putting on a blue yukata from his personal closet, brushing his teeth in his private bathroom, and opening his door to see his army of maid minions bowing respectfully.

"Ohaiyo gusaimas, daimyo."

Taken back a little, he scratches his head in reprieve. "So this is how those fancy lords lived."

Pharsti escorts him to the library for coffee in his state of being ill at ease.

"Good morning, Soma-kun."

"Morning, Pharsti."

"Noriyasu-san must've found land by now. We've been traveling for nearly half a day."

"Guess you're right. I should probably wake up and say hi."

Taking his own advice, he wakes up to see Seta still driving at the wheel with a big brown paper bag between them. Though they were still underwater, he occasionally looks through a periscope for guidance. Taking his eyes away for a moment, he greets the now awakened boy.

"Oh good, you must be pretty hungry." Seta passes him the bag, "You ought to be starving by now. I got you something I think you might like; the locals say its pretty good roasted."

Opening the bag he grabs hold of a skewer, assuming that it's some sort of barbeque. Pulling it out, he was correct; although it was not the kind of roasted meat that he had been expecting. On the wooden skewer was a skinless snake, charred lightly, a nice caramel color. In a zigzag pattern it was skewered through the center, neatly bunched together.

"_You're…you're not actually going to…_"

_Munch!_ Soma takes a sizable chomp out of his breakfast. He dove into it like a delicacy with its ripe innards being chewed properly with his jaws mechanically processing the foreign food quite well. Pharsti gags slightly from seeing the flesh enter his mouth, and from the smell that came from its bowels.

"What do you think? Good stuff, eh?"

"It's pretty good. Kinda wasn't expecting snake to taste like anything."

"I was told that came from an old Chinese recipe for fried leopard snake. Except for frying it, he marinates it in a nice salt and hot pepper sauce, giving it a good roast."

"_Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick._"

"_Take some antacid, you'll be alright._" He took a chance to tease her and held it towards her, "Want some?"

She curiously takes hold of it and had a slight nibble, "Oh dear…"

He snickers as he watches Pharsti eat the rest of it. Seta and he were looking out the forward window in hopes of finding a place to rest their feet. Then again, Soma was wondering about the snake he brought in for breakfast.

"Seta-san, where did you get that snake?"

"I had to drive up for air, and ask for directions; gotta remember that we're still looking for Urashima and Naru-kun."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about them in the excitement." Soma recalls a question he had, "Hey, about your license plate."

"Sarah thought it'd be pretty cool if she named it."

"Yeah, but R2-D2?"

"Hmm," Seta looks through the periscope that jutted out of the roof of his van "things are looking good." He props up the handles on the periscope and jams his foot on the accelerator.

"Huh? What's the deal?" asks Soma, looking at Seta's glad expression.

"Land ho!"

He drove up a steep incline towards a bright, distorted sun. Just on the surface, the Hinata Housers were discussing how they were going to get Keitaro back to Tokyo. After using MT-Four as a rocket strapped chair inspired by ancient Chinese rocketry, they decided to see if Seta could see Keitaro being used as a flare.

"Fufufu, wouldn't it be wonderful if Seta saw it too?" asks Mutsumi with her natural use of optimism.

Kitsune argues, "Come on, as if Seta could really come that fast."

Sarah stood up for her dad, "Knowing my papa, it's possible."

Just as she said it, the Seta-mobile comes up to the surface in an impressive explosion of water. The van puts the brakes on and comes to a complete stop. Recovering from ducking and covering, everyone watches Seta and Soma open the side doors up front and came out waving casually.

"Hey there," said Seta, this time not bleeding "sorry we're late with the whole rescuing thing."

"We were just caught up in some work; no big deal."

"Seta? Soma-kun?" Keitaro said in astonishment.

"Am I the only one who noticed he came out of the water?"

"Naru-kun, that's pretty simple to explain." Seta points out, "After I accidentally drove off a cliff and into a river, I suddenly remembered I had submarine equipment installed."

"Yeah, we would've been completely screwed if he hadn't."

Rubbing his head, Keitaro said out of pure frustration "Who the hell are you, James Bond?"

**_Later_**

"I heard from Matsumura-kun here that you three got into Tokyo U."

"Yes!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I suppose I'll see you guys around campus this spring."

Keitaro interjects "There's a problem."

"Not to worry! I'll get you back to town quick!"

The Hinata Housers pile into the van, taking their "seats".

Sarah starts "My papa is one bad motha…"

"Shut yo mouth!" Suu-chan finishes.

Just as Seta turns the ignition key, the engine backfires, sputters, and then promptly dies. The crew wonders what could've gone wrong.

"Huh?"

Seta looks to the fuel gauge to notice that the red needle rested firmly at the bottom next to the E.

"Heh, it looks like we'll be walking. I used up all my gas looking for you."

Everyone gets out of the van and began to ponder their options among the ruins of the turtle deity. Seta thought it'd be another opportunity for an excavation, as if nearly killing Soma and making him vomit wasn't enough.

"Papa, could you be anymore useless?" Sarah said aloud.

Her dad was right next to her, "My bad! I'm sorry!"

Nearby, Motoko, Mutsumi, Keitaro and Kitsune were planning next to the giant turtle statue.

"_It just HAD to be a giant turtle statue, didn't it?_" the swordswoman fumes to herself. Soma walks over to her to see her in near distress.

"Is something wrong, sensei?"

"N…nothings wrong. I'm just weary from the trip."

"Sorry, you just seem pretty uneasy."

"Considering we were nearly devoured by…" she shudders, "turtles. I should be fine."

Keitaro stamps his foot against the ground, "Argh! I'm so screwed!"

"Hmm, looks that way." Kitsune slams a hand hard on his back.

Admiring the statue of Namusan Sapou, Mutsumi thought aloud "Wouldn't it be wonderful if there was a lake of gasoline somewhere? I could use a swim."

"Hey lady, you can't swim in gasoline!" said Sarah.

Nyamo's mind formed a thought, as if to recall something absolutely important.

"If we think about it, if we had never told him, it would have as if he had failed again." Motoko said coldly, "Its divine retribution in action."

"Don't worry, Keitaro. You passed it once, you can pass it again!"

"I hate my life…" next to him, Nyamo shakes his shoulder to grab his attention. Carelessly, he shrugs her off without so much as looking at her. "_Nyamo please, I don't wanna explore the ruins right now._"

Of her own will, the tanned girl wanders off past several trees deep into a small forest. Taking notice, Shinobu follows her out of anxiety. Following her, Soma also tags along knowing that Shinobu couldn't be left alone for too long. Upon catching up with the clones he spots an opening that looks completely man made.

"Y'know, I've just taken the time to notice that you two look like you were separated at birth."

"Soma-kun, Nyamo doesn't speak Japanese."

"Nyamo's her name? That's cute."

"Now isn't the time for being a pervert! Help me get her back out!" Shinobu was trying her best to tug her out of the tunnel.

"Shinobu-chan, ever think she might have a good reason for going here?"

Nyamo stops and pulls out a sheet of paper now revealed as a map. She sat on the ground and quickly scribbles something down, standing back up to show the two of them what she had just written. In pen was a circle, in the middle the word _Gas_.

"_I see. Good job, Nyamo. Lead the way_." Soma decided that when all else fails, go English.

"What did she write down?"

"She found gas, let's hurry up."

The two tail Nyamo down a dark corridor until abruptly stopping and Shinobu rushing past her wondering what was going on. She comes to a sudden stop when Nyamo yanks her back just in time to be saved from an arrow shooting from the wall that would have pierced her head like a toothpick through an olive before it's served in a martini glass.

"Auu! That's enough for me, let's get out!"

"Shinobu-chan, we can't leave without that gas!"

Nyamo once again sat on the ground to doodle again on the back of the map. Standing back up, she drew a rough sketch of there being some sort of an activation switch on the floor that they needed to jump over. There was also a drawing of Shinobu panicking drawn very well.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yup, that's definitely you."

Quickly, the foreign girl leaps clear over the indicated trap. She dusts off part of the edge of the trap so Shinobu could see where to land.

"Okay, go ahead Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu shoves him forward, "No, you first!"

"Fine, if you're going to be a baby about it."

Deciding to let her go when she's ready, Soma jumps towards one of the side walls and springs off of it to make sure he doesn't touch the ground, landing firmly next to Nyamo.

"_Soma-kun, why didn't you just carry Shinobu over the switch?_"

"_She was being whiney. Let her make her own jump._"

Shinobu did make her own jump, right on top of the switch. The cave they stood in began to shake violently to signal the start of a very uncomfortable experience.

"Aah! We're done for! I'm sorry!"

It began to rain, caterpillars?

"Huh, they're just caterpillars. For a minute there I thought it'd rain spikes or something." The thought struck him, caterpillars plus leaf bikinis equal…

"Kyah! They're eating our clothes!"

"Whose bright idea was that?"

Keitaro along with Naru holler at them to see if they're alright; Shinobu covers herself and tries to run inside.

"Don't look at me!" the ground beneath her feet almost vanished as she felt herself sharply rising in the air and landing on Soma's back, holding his neck for support as he scoops Nyamo in his arms to bolt his way down the corridor.

"Hang on, this won't be fun."

Keitaro, along with everyone else chase after the three. As Soma headed down the hall, Shinobu's head conks up against the roof of another man made hallway. What they didn't know is that she toggled another switch that causes yet another rumbling. Turning around, they all see that a giant boulder had already started rolling their way; running in the opposite direction, everybody quickly run their legs off in an effort to recreate the famous Indiana Jones moment. With a big leap forward, the five dives into a large room and the boulder locked in the previous hall.

"Whoa, where are we?"

In front of them was a broken down jeep before a large pit in the floor.

"I'm sorry Nyamo! I hit a booby trap."

Nyamo digs around the back of the jeep and hauls out a jerry can with a perceptible sound of liquid bouncing against the metal.

"_Way to go, Nyamo! We never should have doubted you!_"

Shinobu took a step forward to apologize to her for not trusting her, "Nyamo, I'd like to say…"

Nyamo turns around to face her, only to have the ground sink beneath her. She was falling into the large pit atop a piece of rock that had recently just collapsed. Shinobu dives to catch her only to fall herself, Soma catching her arm just before they started their decent.

"_Shinomu!_" Nyamo yelps as she held on for life. Shinobu groans as she tries to keep her hold on her.

"Nyamo, if you fall you'll die!" she cries as she struggles to pull her up. Out of nowhere, she mustered the breath to cry "Sempai, you're my guiding light, give me strength!"

"_That's so touching…even now she draws upon Urashima for strength._" Pharsti wipes the tears from her eyes.

"_Um, Pharsti…? She's yanking my arm out of its socket!_"

Behind him, Naru's grip on the broken jeep loosens and she is left holding the sides of the trunk.

"Ngh, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

"Don't…let…go!" Keitaro kept his hands in a death grip on Soma and Naru's hands.

A caterpillar nibbled on Naru's top, causing her to let go of the jeep in fright.

"Don't look at me!"

"Damnit Naru-san!"

The group fell into the pit, all saying their goodbyes before hitting the bottom.

"I don't wanna die!"

"No, not like this!"

"I'm going to be an angel…"

"Mmph…" Soma groans as he gets his head out of the sand. He looks around to see that the pit was completely filled with sand, and that everyone was worrying over nothing.

"It said it was a two hundred meter drop!" said Shinobu, "It was barely even a two meter drop, what a rip off!"

_She knew all along. I was a complete idiot and just got in the way…_

"You must think I'm weird."

"Duh," said Soma "that never stopped us before. That's why we like you."

"We're family. Nobody thinks you're weird for what you tried to do."

Nyamo clasps Shinobu's hand, giving her a smile of satisfaction. "_Thank you, Shinomu_."

"_Meh, she'll get it._"

Naru looks over to see that the twins had finally gotten along, "Looks like she made a new friend."

"Isn't that a…caterpillar?"

She looks to see that she was exposed, using Keitaro's launch as a cover up of her own mistake.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Gas?" Seta calls out.

"Check!"

"A van full of gorgeous females?"

Soma grins, "Oh yeah."

"Everything's in order. Let's punch it!"

Seta floors the accelerator to make a dash for the airport. Everyone was wondering where Keitaro went off to.

_Not too far…_

"Why do I even exist?" Keitaro said with his face in the dirt, half conscious, half bleeding.

After grabbing him off the desert floor, they make haste for town and the airport. With twenty minutes of rough driving, the local town came into view. Although not large, it was a sight for sore eyes. On their approach, they decided to converse to kill time until they arrive at the airport.

"It's gonna be a real shame when you're gone, part-timer!" said Seta, happily taking his eyes off the road in front of him. "You dug a mean set of trenches!"

"Don't worry! I'll come back when I get my degree!"

"Just do me a favor. Get your degree in archeology so you know what you're doing!" Suddenly the van flies off another cliff, landing roughly and sending the passengers up top flying up, landing with a thud.

Kitsune reproaches, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

Seta rubs his head in indignity "Hoo, sorry about that."

Soma asks, "So, Seta-san when are you gonna head back to Japan?"

"Maybe some time in the next month or two. I've still got a little work that needs to be done."

"I gotcha; but Sarah's real lonely without you."

"Hello? I'm right here!"

"Did I ever mention that she sometimes cries herself to sleep moaning _papa_ in while she does it?"

Sarah started to throttle him, "_I'll kill you!_"

The van comes to a halt at the gate of the airport, everybody piling out to stretch their legs. Everybody was completely healthy, except for Naru who staggers after coming off the roof of the van.

Inside, the Hinata tenants take a look at the flight schedule back to Japan. Unfortunately their plane has been delayed for several hours, but it gave them plenty of time to relax. Using the opportunity Naru makes a run for the bathroom, bumping against Keitaro in the course of action.

To give a metaphor for what was going on, her intestines were a maelstrom; sloshing, and crashing, and churning with clashes of anguish battering the lining of her guts.

"Augh…it feels like I'm gonna shit my insides…"

_Oh God…this must be the island's way of payback for me showing off! Please, give me PMS for a month! Anything's better than diarrhea!_

"What the hell did I eat? Ah!"

She comes back out of the bathroom, using the doorway for support. Everyone started giving her strange looks as she stood breathless. Out of everybody, Kitsune spoke up.

"You keep going in there, you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Naru wanders off to find a local convenience store.

Pharsti wonders, "_Do you believe Narusegawa might be…pregnant?_"

"_Don't be stupid, she can't be pregnant_."

"_And why not?_" she asks.

"_Sempai knows that she'd kill him before that'd ever happen._"

"_Anything's possible after passing a test perfectly in your sleep._"

"_Damn, point taken._"

Kitsune approaches Naru as she sought privacy in the women's bathroom again. She spots her friend walking towards her with worry in her eyes.

"Naru, there's something I gotta ask."

"_Uh oh…_"

"Are you pregnant?"

Naru took her anger out on her, "Are you retarded?"

"I can't really blame you after all; you two were alone for a while, in the desert, the freezing night air, finding no choice but to cuddle for warmth."

"What the hell is wrong with you? We were only there for three days! It's not as though anything could've happened!"

"I knew it! Y'all were doing it even before then! Damn you're sneaky."

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

"Then what's with the pale face?"

Naru makes an attempt to whisper in her ear, "Pst-pst-pst"

"Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you."

The redhead shouted at the top of her lungs, "OKAY, YOU WANNA KNOW? I GOT THE SHITS! IT'S ALL LOOSE AND COMING OUT WATER! WATER, YOU HEAR? ARE YOU SATSIFIED YET?"

"Whoa, that's a little too much info!"

"Ah!" Naru's intestines are constricting like a dentist squeezing a tube of toothpaste. "Not again!" she makes another break for the bathroom.

"Poor girl's got it bad." Kitsune leaves her to her work. Back at the gate to the scheduled plane, she took her seat disappointed in the fact that things had not gone out like she had planned. Keitaro, meanwhile, comes near Mitsune to ask for an explanation.

"So how's she doing?"

_Think fast…_ "Um, she's really out of it! She's got a cold; it's real nasty you see!"

"She's pregnant." Soma interrupts them in their chat.

"Quit playing around!" Keitaro walks off to find someone who would give a better explanation, mainly Naru.

The fox woman sighs, "Thanks for the save, Soma-kun."

"No problem; I heard the whole thing."

"You know, huh?"

"Yeah, knowing Sempai, this'll be bad."

_**Minutes later**_

Naru peeks out of the door to the nurse's office "I can't go back with you."

"Why?"

"Um, it's about Nyamo."

"Oh, if it's that, I promised her I'd come back."

"Just get your ass on the plane!" Naru shoves him forward, "Seta-san, could you see him off to Japan?"

_This is weird…_ "Are you sure about this?"

Seta escorts him to the gate, "Let's be on our way."

She smiles contently. _Now go send that acceptance package…_. After accomplishing what she intended by shoeing him off, she without delay fainted from exhaustion.

Soma and Shinobu help Naru into the Nurse's station, laying her on one of the beds to put her under the covers for the nurse to do her job. All they were able to do now was to wait until she regained consciousness.

Just outside the door, Soma had bouncer duty on who had to see the nurse and errand boy if she (Naru) needed anything.

"_All this trouble because she didn't wanna use the airplane's toilet for half the flight._"

"_I wouldn't be comfortable if you told me you had explosive diarrhea either. It's just one of those things women have to keep under wraps._" She shudders, "_Heaven forbid I'd rather have a month with PMS than have to suffer through an eight hour trip with my bowels in knots._"

"_How do you know? If you're my psyche, you can't have a period; hell you can't even menstruate. At least I think you can't._" He points a finger at her, "_Besides, you laugh when I get diarrhea!_"

"_I am still a woman. I know, believe me._"

"_Don't change the subject! I can sympathize with Naru-san right now, remember that week I had with the instant noodles in the way beginning?_"

"_Right,_" she chuckles"_that was a fun week._"

"_See?_"

"_Please, I know that right now it's serious_."

"_It's just a light stomachache; it'll clear up in time._"

"_I pray you're right._"

Suspending their conversation, Seta comes to the door out of breath. He had Suu-chan and Sarah jogging in place to keep their feet moving.

"Seta-san, what's wrong?"

"This is bad, the plane's fixed. We're on schedule!"

"I'll grab sempai!"

The group nearly breaks the door down in their hurriedness, interrupting Keitaro in another inconvenient moment.

"…love yo—"

"Part timer" Seta yells, "the maintenance crew finished work ahead of schedule! We gotta go now!"

The two adventurers nab the lovebirds, heading into the extension bridge that fed into the plane. Everyone stops short when they realize that the plane wasn't there.

"Shit, not good!"

Seta looks down then looks at Soma, who nods in reply of their silent exchange. They leap down onto the tarmac below on one knee with Keitaro, Naru, Sarah, and Suu on their backs. The older male drops his load and let them make a run for it.

"Naru, I have to tell you something!"

"Tell me later, just run!"

The plane was already beginning to take off. They make a desperate attempt to try and get him onto that plane. Nearby on a watchtower, Motoko, Kitsune, Nyamo, and Shinobu were watching the plane take off.

"I got us a ticket for the six a.m. flight out tomorrow."

"I hope sempai gets there on time."

"_Bye bye, Keitaro!_"

Motoko spots a tiny set of specks trailing the plane. A closer look revealed that they were their dearest friends.

"What the hell is he doing down there?" She leaps down and lands gracefully on her feet to chase after them. Keitaro spots her catching up quickly, running alongside him to ask him

"What's wrong with you, Urashima?"

"Funny story, you see…"

"Shut up and run!"

A faint buzz, behind Soma he knew what to do and jumps backwards to grab hold of the side door of the Seta-mobile. He snatches Naru off the road before Kitsune called his attention over the ever accelerating jet engines.

"Keitaro, get in!"

He leaps inside and she guns the gas pedal. In spite of the fact that it was gutsy, he climbs on top of the van along with Naru. Inside, they thought about how they might be able to slow the plane down.

"I can down it in one shot!" said Suu holding something that looks like the Hyper Bazooka from Mobile Suit Gundam.

"Perhaps I can stop it." Motoko drew Shisui slightly.

Kitsune tries her best to drive in a straight line, "Whoa, put those away!"

On top, Keitaro was pepped into jumping by Naru and Tama-chan who held a sign saying "Jump!"

"I can't jump! What makes you think I'm immortal?"

"Just do it! It's now or never!"

He reaches his arm up to grab the wing of the plane. As he does however, it felt as though it was drifting away from him along with his chances. The landing gear merge into the bottom as it began its accent into the wild blue, along with Kitsune lightening up on the pedal while watching Keitaro's dream hit the stratosphere.

"No! Don't go!"

The van comes to a screeching halt with skid marks, Shinobu and Sarah catching their breath when they catch up. Keitaro and the others come out of the van knowing that their efforts were in vain.

"We're too late…"

"It's my fault…" Naru fell to her knees and began to cry, "If I hadn't gotten I was sick, he'd already be on that plane…"

The younger male sat to ease her guilt, "There's no use thinking about what ifs. Sempai wouldn't leave without you no matter what." He turns to Suu, "How're we doing on time?"

"That was it," she said with a straight face "that was our last chance to get him to Tokyo on time."

Keitaro grins out of the blue, "No, it isn't over for me."

"Huh?" everyone was baffled by his sudden statement.

"After what happened here, I realized that working in archeology was a rewarding experience." His tan almost elaborated his statement with his now chiseled visage, "So I didn't make it in this year, big deal. It was all worth it in the end. All of you, who did all this just for me, just made me the happiest man alive."

"Sempai…" Shinobu was happy that the work she had put in wasn't going to waste.

"Naru," he grasps her hands "will you wait one more year for me? I'll apply next year, and get into Tokyo U."

"_He's going to do it!_"

"…_Maybe you're right. He's got something to look forward to now, might as well just come out and say it._"

"I've been meaning to tell you, that I…I…"

Right on time, Seta and Mutsumi come onto the scene to interrupt them. For some reason, they looked amazingly chipper.

"So this is where you were, we were looking all over for you!" said Mutsumi, "Why the long faces?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, if we don't get that letter in the mail by tomorrow, you won't get into Tokyo U this year."

"Huh?"

Mutsumi leads them to the local post office, getting a letter stamped with the date 3/15/2000

"What?"

"Why so surprised?"

"It's already the fifteenth!"

"You see…" Mutsumi pauses to pull down a diagram of the world. "Pararakelse is just on the border of the international dateline, one day behind Japan. Even if it's the sixteenth there, it's the fifteenth here!"

"Holy…"

"…crap"

Keitaro, Soma, Seta, and the Hinata Harem celebrated that night. They booked the nearest hotel and made Keitaro pay for nearly everything (Soma paid for food). Regardless, it was a happy night for him.

"So sempai" asks Soma holding a hand out in a tilted fist as if to hold a microphone, "you made it into Tokyo U, what's next for you?"

"I'm gonna freakin' party!" he replies, faintly buzzed. He asks Suu, resident genius a question, "As long as I get it stamped by the fifteenth, I'm in the clear, right?"

She cheerfully gives a silly laugh, "If you had given me enough time, I would've been able to put you into orbit."

The former ronin turned college student looks to his friends, counting his blessings.

Cheerful Mutsumi…

Agent Seta…

Precious Shinobu…

Eloquent Motoko…

Tipsy Kitsune…

Resourceful Suu…

Rambunctious Sarah…

Quiet Nyamo…

Benevolent Soma…

Tama-chan and Gidget, the unlikely couple…

and Beautiful Naru…

"As long as I live, I'll never forget this month. Thanks for everything."

The trio of Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi went outside to share their dinner leaving everyone else to their devices.

"Dear, I was really having my doubts for a moment." Pharsti was having a sip of Taruzake sake from an ochoko saucer. She pours him a serving into a large Masu box.

"We had a snowball's chance in hell of getting back on time. But hey, he's a lucky guy."

"Indeed; we should let them enjoy their night."

"What's gonna happen now that he's in college?"

"Maybe it's your turn."

Soma takes a big swig from his box cup, "Yeah, maybe."

The next morning, they had gotten to the airport early. As they climbed the staircase that led into the plane, Keitaro gives a Richard Nixon-esque hand sign.

"I promise that I'll come back!"

"I'll pay a visit, also!"

The hushed Nyamo waved to him farewell, "_Goodbye, Keitaro!_"

"Oh, you wanted to tell me something yesterday."

"Nah, it can wait."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take the words out of your mouth."

"Huh?"

She cups her hands around her mouth, "I am absolutely in lo—"

The wind blows upward, revealing the Pararakelse panties she had recently purchased. Holding her skirt down in response, she spots the flushed look on Keitaro's face.

"You saw, didn't you?"

"Um," he stammers, "just a little…"

_BAM!_

Keitaro hits the horizon again, Naru's frustration ended. Their plane left on schedule, taking them back to Japan with the knowledge that they were carrying three new Tokyo U grads.

On the ground, Seta, Gidget and Nyamo take witness to their plane leaving the runway.

"_Goodbye, Shinomu!_" said her doppelganger from Singapore.

* * *

Read, and review… 


	28. The Disheartened Separation

Disclaimer: Love Hina is a trademark of Ken Akamatsu, however Eggo Waffles are not.

A/N: I have been dying to do this chapter for a while. It may shock a few, but then again they might have seen it coming anyway.

* * *

"Andrew."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Did you remember to send the message?"

"Yes, I'm on my way back now."

"Thank you. Would you mind checking on him while you're out?"

"Of course. I'll tell him you said hi."

Andrew clicks his cell phone off as he rode a train leaving Kyoto towards the Kanagawa prefecture of Tokyo. Concurrently, the clique of Hinata onsen was having the yearly Cherry Blossom festival. After once again realizing that he is now a Tokyo U student, Urashima Keitaro took the time to stand on the roof of the main building and shout it to the world.

_I'm finally a Tokyo U student!_

In an act of joy, he leaps gradually off the roof cheering on incessantly, leading to him falling off the railing of the laundry deck into a pool of water below. He joins everyone just in time to help set up for the big barbeque.

"_Huh, there goes sempai again._"

"_He's been like that ever since we got back_" Pharsti states ",_ not that he doesn't have the right to be._"

"_No joking; four long years of that shit can make anyone go crazy. Even so, you can't help but be happy for the guy. I mean c'mon, the guy just had his life goal accomplished._"

"_We've been happy for him the last seventy two hours; I think that should be more than enough._"

"_We've also been cheering him on for the past year and a half. I'm the one whose been hiding him in the crawlspace to Naru's room for the last few months._"

"_Yes, now life goes on, at least for them._"

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Soma gives her a look of suspicion.

"_We're not done, not just yet._"

"_Everyone else got what they wanted, when's our turn?_"

Pharsti sighs dejectedly. She looks out of Soma's eyes to the cherry blossoms that leisurely floated in the wind with everyone taking seats along the hill.

"_Ah…_"

"_What's wrong?_"

"_Soma-kun_" she addresses him unhappily.

"_What?_"

His angel holds him close; shoulder to shoulder "_Don't you ever wish that these days could just go on forever?_"

**_Chapter 27 – "The Disheartened Separation"_**

"_Sure, but I've still got some work to put in. There's finding my mom, killing whoever's responsible, and living happily ever after._"

"_What can we do against the military, by ourselves? You're undoubtedly strong, but remember what happened last time?_"

"_Don't remind me. I still have the scars from it._"

"_I am only reminding you only because I care. The last thing I want is for you to lose your life over foolhardy judgment._"

"_I'm not gonna die over a stupid decision. Stop worrying; we'll just have to figure out some way to expose the Self Defense Force's research and…_"

"_How?"_ she asks. "_We have no proof, and we can't say that you're the proof._"

"_But my mom…!_"

"_I know for a fact that they wouldn't dare harm her. She's much too important to them to dispose of._"

Just over the horizon, Soma took notice of a voice that was directed at him.

"Soma-kun," Naru calls, "Haruka-san wants you over at the café."

He gets up off the ground and calls back to her in acknowledgement, running down to Café Hinata to go report to his mom. He had grown accustomed to walking down and talking to Haruka for their mother and son conversations at her coffee table. To him, he thought that she considered him something along the lines of a housecat to keep her from becoming forlorn. Though he knew she got along just fine without him.

Soma enters the café' as he was told to, walking to the counter and Haruka.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You got a visitor at the trolley stop. Don't make im' wait." She unceremoniously went back to flipping through a feminine magazine. He leaves the confines of the small café, looking back just before he walks out the door.

After a quick decent down the staircase, he runs into Andrew again who comes out of his 4runner.

"Hello again, Soma-kun."

"Andrew! What is it?"

"Good to see that you're doing well."

"Thanks for the concern. What's up?"

"Listen, your mother wanted me to check on you."

"You can see that I'm all right. What'd you really come here to do?"

"I came to give you another driver. Although she didn't tell me what it does."

Soma takes an envelope from him and walks back to the sidewalk. Sighing, he turns back around and asks

"You mind if we talk, if ya don't mind?"

Andrew nods, "Sure thing."

"I wanna know more about my dad."

"Oh, that's right. I was interrupted the last time I tried to talk about him."

"You stopped when you told me he was with some clan called the Shinmeiryuu."

"Right" he said as he gathered the details. ", the Shinmeiryuu are a clan of exorcists that are thought of as mere rumor."

"So, they're kinda like modern day ghost busters?"

"It's something of that sort. They're arts are known to a select few outside their borders, notorious for being able to part clouds with a mere whisk of their hands."

"Sounds really fishy; you sure they're not just some cult?"

"I didn't believe it myself. But after seeing your father does, he's made quite the believer out of me."

"Too bad I can't just ask him now, can I?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about your father."

The boy switches subjects, "I also wanna know why I'm being chased down by Russians and the Chinese."

Andrew sighs, knowing he wasn't going to like what he hears. "The Russian Spetsnaz and the People's Army were sent in to claim you as a prize. It was an effort to make sure America didn't become involved. Bidding for you didn't work out as planned."

"So, they don't wanna have to resort to using nukes."

"Yes. If they get their hands on you, they won't need weapons of mass destruction."

"So a big piece of the world wants me? I'm almost touched."

Looking at his car's dashboard clock, he sees his time is up, "Sorry, I have to be off now. I've got some paperwork that needs to be done with. I'll see you as soon as I can." The Englishman drives off in his 4Runner, looking back one more time at his employer's son before he set his eyes back on the road.

Soma and Pharsti head back up the steps to rejoin everyone in their friends in celebration.

"_Exorcists, what's he trying to pull?_"

"_Japanese exorcists, maybe we should ask someone?_"

"_Like who?_"

"_Aoyama-san is versed in the way of Japanese history. Maybe she'd know._"

Soma rolls his eyes "_Like she'd believe this crap._"

After a big breakfast spread by Shinobu, Keitaro and Mutsumi were sent off overdue behind Naru. He hastily chases after her, trying to reach her on her cell phone. Everyone else waited patiently for their return.

In the hallway, Soma runs into Haruka who was in the middle of a cigarette and a good cup of black coffee.

"Hey Haruka-san," The boy hops up to give her a hug, cursing his short stature as he rested his head atop her shoulder and his feet inclined to his tiptoes.

"Don't go spilling my coffee now."

"Sorry, forgot to say good morning."

She scratches his head like a pet, "What're you so happy about?"

"I'm not sure. Everything's been great for the last few weeks."

"That's great and all, but you don't need to get all touchy feely on me."

"I can't give my mom a hug?"

She took the liberty of pushing him off of her with her free hand. Soma already knew that Haruka wasn't exactly the type to welcome someone with a handshake much less an embrace. Despite it, he enjoyed her unique feel as a second motherly figure.

He takes a step back and bows respectfully, "Later!"

_Such a weird kid…

* * *

_

In his room, Soma injects the new driver into his arm but Pharsti fails to report any noticeable effect.

"_Odd…_"

"_Anything?_"

"_No…nothing happened._"

"_There has to be something that this driver does. Why would she give me a driver that didn't do anything?_"

"_Maybe this has a delayed effect. We should…wait…a...sec…ond…_"

Pharsti held a hand to her forehead and collapses forward for Soma to catch her. He quickly sets her down on his futon to rest and find out what could be the problem.

"Pharsti, talk to me. What happened?"

"I don't know." She struggles to get up. "I felt very faint for a moment."

"Funny, you only feel what I feel, right? Maybe that driver gave you the ability to think more independently."

She took in a deep breath to regain her senses. "I already think independently from you. If you're right, what good would that do you?"

"Who knows? There has to be something more to this driver."

* * *

_**Later**_

The phone rings in the lobby, Shinobu being the first to pick it up.

"Hello! You've reached the Hinata Onsen." The blue haired girl stood listening to the other end for several minutes, every second growing more and more depressed until finally she fell to her knees and started to cry. Her sobs were overheard by everyone else upstairs whom of which dash all the way back down to console her.

Suu-chan was the first to approach, "What's wrong, Shinomu?" she said using Nyamo's improvised name.

"S…sempai…"

Joining her on the floor was Motoko, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from shaking. "Calm yourself, Shinobu-chan! Now slowly tell me what you heard on the phone. What about Urashima?"

"Sempai's in the hospital… (Sniff)…he has a broken leg."

"Impossible!" the ronin shouted.

Kitsune agrees, "You're kidding, right?"

The girls could hardly fathom what she just said. The very fact of Keitaro having anything broken was about as earth shattering as a second ice age. Hurriedly, they rush to the hospital in order to see their fallen friend. Even just the image of Keitaro's leg suspended in the air by a sling and wrapped in a cast was both amusing, yet frightening.

Soma ended up holding Shinobu the entire ride to the hospital, patting her on the back as she dampened the collar of his shirt with salty tears and filling his ears with muffled sobs.

At the door to his room, a doctor held a clipboard out to his friends and family.

Soma demands "Give it to us, doctor."

"I've never seen anything like this before."

"Like what? How bad is it?"

He draws a newspaper from behind his back, "A kid, crushed by a giant onion! What the hell?"

Shinobu shrieks "Cut it out!"

"One of our best worked on his leg, getting it back in place. He should recover just fine in about three months, give or take."

"Three months?"

"Yes, and that'll be if he stays put and doesn't do anything to agitate it."

"Can we see him?" Shinobu pleads.

"Sure thing, he's just through here."

There he lies in a hospital recovery bed, his face in complete shock as it was for the last hour of surgery.

"Holy crap, it's the onion kid!" cheers Sarah.

"I don't believe it! You really do have a broken leg!" Kitsune began to inquisitively poke his leg cast.

They surrounded his bed, writing random notes on his leg or clamoring him with questions on how this happened.

"Sempai, does it still hurt?"

"What do we write next?" Sarah just finished writing _Loser_ on his ankle.

"Urashima," scolds Motoko "I suppose this just goes to show you that even you have your limits. It appears as though you can still be hurt if you are inflicted with a certain amount of damage; although a giant onion is a peculiar way of testing your boundaries."

After a minute or two of everyone suffocating him about his injury, Soma applies crowd control by pushing everyone away from his bed.

"Hey, give the guy some breathing room!"

Haruka penetrates the moment of order to fill him in on his predicament. "The doctors say that it'll take about three months for your leg to fully heal, needless to say that you'll have to take a leave of absence from school."

"What?" he couldn't believe his ears. "I didn't even make it to the opening ceremony!"

"Hey no worries," said Kitsune, "you can still call yourself a Tokyo U student."

"Consider it a well deserved break." Soma jokes, "You get to sit around with nurses at your beck and call, never having to lift a finger, getting pampered. It's about time you took a hard break from all the studying and work."

_This sucks…I can't walk…or go to Tokyo U…or see Naru…why the hell is this happening to me?_

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to Naru?" Mitsune brings up.

"Y'know, just the fact that she isnt here must mean she really doesn't give a shit about him, huh?" Sarah mocked him even at a time like this.

Kitsune takes out her cell phone "I did send her a memo about his injury, so she's gotta come sooner or later."

The doorknob turns, Keitaro's hopes rising to a boiling point. It swings open to reveal the ever jovial Mutsumi.

"Kei-kun!" she greeted him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mutsumi."

"I'm so relieved! If you're curious about what happened to Naru-san, after the opening ceremony some upper classmen came to her and she got scouted to be Miss Tokyo U! She's definitely got my vote."

"Does this mean she's going to be a pop idol?" asks Suu. Keitaro's mind comes up with images of something more along the lines of the Miss Universe pageant than a local nomination.

Night fell quickly with no sign of Naru, and the others were forced to leave due to circumstances such as school in the morning. They waved their goodbyes as the lights were flipped off for the night.

"Bye, sempai!"

"Say hi to Miss Angie for me!"

"We'll get you some magazines next time!"

He was left alone in the dark to his own devices. He had time to think about his life for the umpteenth time to date.

_How? How could this have happened to me? Why me? Why always me? _

_Mutsumi was right, I used all my luck just getting here! The only reason that I managed to get this far was because Naru helped me. We were only good friends because we were both ronins. Now that we're both in Tokyo U, there's no reason for us to be together._

_My life completely went to hell, and I can't do anything about it…_

_I guess…Naru really doesn't care about me anymore._

He sticks his head under his pillow and tries to fade into unconsciousness. Before he could however, his attention is caught by something poking at his pillow.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Back at Hinata-sou, the group stood in astonishment as they remembered something acutely important.

"Whoa! We forgot his gifts!" Kitsune sees the gift basket they had bought him for the occasion.

"We have to go back for him!" Shinobu insisted that they make another trip to the hospital.

Grabbing the basket and pamphlets, Soma heads for the trolley stop yet again. "C'mon, let's just put it in his room and go to bed."

At precisely eleven thirty PM, his mystery guest took a look at her watch to realize that it was late.

"I'd better go."

"Can't you stay just a bit longer?"

"Did you forget? I've got school in the morning."

Outside the door, Soma ran ahead of everyone due to the fact that he was exceedingly tired. He was about to grab hold of the knob until he hears two voices behind the door.

"_Narusegawa; looks she came after all._"

"_She must've been real swamped. College isn't like high school._"

Without warning, he hears a loud shout that pierces the door.

"Naru" Keitaro cried, "I wanted to tell you, that **I love you**!"

All was silent for a minute that lasted for an eternity. Soma blunk at what he had just shouted out loud.

"_He…_" Pharsti uttered slowly, as if she had just been shot "_he finally said it…!_"

The door bursts open, Naru pushing him to the ground as she ran down the hallway.

"Soma-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Shinobu. That was Naru just a second ago."

"Narusegawa-sempai?" she looks down the corridor they came from.

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

At school, Soma was enjoying lunch along with his friends. Naru had been quiet for a solid three weeks ever since her visit to the hospital. The two decided that now was a good time as any to talk about it.

"_Three weeks, three straight weeks!_"

"_She's done this several times already; she must have an answer by now._"

"_Guess sempai cracked. It's about time._"

"_I'm… (Sniff)… I'm so proud of him!_" a waterfall of tears came from Pharsti's eyes.

"_Whoa, calm the hell down. I'm glad he finally spilled it too, but I'm not all choked up about it._"

"_Forgive me, I'm just wishing she'd say something already._"

Soma nibbles on a hotdog from his bento, "_Pharsti, you know how women act. What do you think?_"

"_It's difficult to tell; some women outright tell their friends, others don't answer at all._"

"_So, where does Naru-san fit?_"

"_She's shy. Having Noriyasu-san as a crush didn't really help shape her personality._"

"_I guess so. But c'mon, sempai's dying out there. The least she can do is just say yes or no._"

"_Hmm…_" Pharsti sparks an idea, "_there's one thing we can try._"

Soma knew what she was thinking, "_Aren't diaries supposed to be private? I'm thinking you're turning into a second Kitsune or something._"

"_Women write about everything in their diaries! Their thoughts, their dreams, even their deepest desires!_"

"_You really want me to get killed, don't you?_"

"_Come now, we'll just take a peek! If you ever want to know anything about a woman, look in her diary!_"

She receives a mistrustful stare, "_Does this mean you have a diary?_"

"_Unlike some people,_ _I've got nothing to hide._" She crosses her arms in defiance.

That afternoon, Soma and Pharsti waited until everyone went to take a bath and cleared the upper floors before sneaking into Naru's room via the hole in the ceiling of the karinin's room.

On the bookcase, a book labeled "Diary: 2000" was drawn from the wall and laid on her desk.

"_What do we got here?_"

_- April 21, 2000_

_Today, I had the schools Baked Sweet Potato Special. It came with two perfectly steamed sweet potatoes slathered in butter with a side of this terrific miso soup! On the way back, Mutsumi and I decided to stop by the Cinnabon in Kichijoji. It's definitely a plus that we get to try some of the best restaurants in Tokyo on my way home. Next time, I'll try that famous noodle shop in Ikebukuro._

"_What the hell? It's just about food!_"

"_Keep reading. There has to be something._"

_Keitaro should be coming home today. I'm really glad to have him back._

"_See? She's retained some affection for him._"

_Now I don't have to clean the bathroom anymore._

"_You were saying?_"

"…_a girl has to watch her diet._"

Soma puts the diary back on the shelf and peers down into Keitaro's room before dropping back into it unnoticed. Though their intrusion proved to be fruitless, Pharsti still remained attentive on the recent college freshmen's relationship, knowing that she'd have to give him an answer sooner or later.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Kyoto**_

In the dead of night, three pairs of red eyes glowed with a luminescent shine appeared out of metal coffins to climb out with their pale pasty skin. The hands attached to their bodies let out the same cherry glow as their eyes as they wandered about a forest with their new lives in hand. Very little protective covering was covering their emaciated bodies almost as if to demean them after death. Their faces sagged as though they were aged prematurely, with their ragged breathing only reinforcing that assumption.

The camera looks to the smeared label on one of the caskets, zooming in on the words _NO. 3 - BISHOP_

In the area, a sound of crunching leaves grow louder in their ears as an unlucky stranger approach their authority. In the veil of the shady night, the guest continued to come closer and closer to becoming the Bishop's first meal to quench their bloodlust.

Their visitor comes to a halt, still cloaked by the shadows of the trees. Supposing that there is no threat for one person, their arms were raised with hands glowing all the brighter.

With a blinding glow, streaks of scarlet energy were emitted with a circular radiance exploding outward from their palms. Offhandedly, their prey took one foot behind the other to let the streams of energy pass. Subsequently, footsteps were the last thing one of them heard before its head, torso, and legs were separated into three neat pieces before falling apart into a pile of entrails behind their opposition. The others looked in curiosity of death, having the fundamental instinct to avenge their friend.

More beams were thrown in anger, explosions of dust kicking up around the enemy. One shot was sent away into a tree, felling it with a scorching sting.

A shimmering object was revealed in the hands of the opponent. Whoever it was deflected it with some sort of a metallic object. With a lash of the shining metal in the air, the ground splinters as an unseen force rips through the chest armor of another Bishop and trails upwards to the head to carve through the skull and render it silent while it falls to it's knees and stayed upright as if to beg forgiveness.

Thoughts of fear filled the mind of the last Bishop for the first time in its second life. What was this stronger creature that defeated them with little to no effort? What reason did it have to tear the life from them? The stranger walked slowly to it to give it an answer.

Its head was torn asunder with another swing to stain the blade with blood. With another swing the blood comes cleanly off and back into its sheath.

"Arrows of malice…" a voice, finally coming from the mystery woman "Andrew; is this what they call playing God?"

* * *

The next day, the boy was in the middle of another errand for Haruka for the day's newspaper at a specific newsstand and to pick up Keitaro from the hospital. On his way, he runs into Naru who leisurely walked among the crowd of pedestrians.

"Hey, Naru-san."

"How're you doing, Soma-kun?" she said cheerfully "Happy Greenery Day."

"Where you headed?"

"Oh, I'm on a field trip to Kyoto."

He grasps one of her hands, "You want me to walk you to the station?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." She courteously accepts his offer and the two walked for the expressway to Kyoto. At a crossing, Naru spots Keitaro and his crutches in the middle of the crossroad.

Naru apologizes for letting go of his hand, "Sorry Soma-kun, but do you mind if I talked to him alone?"

"Sure thing." She leaves Soma at the stoplight to go talk to him.

Pharsti looks again at the two as though a stage had been set for them. They exchanged in small talk that was ended abruptly by Naru's classmates calling out to her.

"_You think she gave him an answer?_"

"_I doubt it, completely._"

He waited patiently at the pedestrian crossing for the light to change to white. As he looks around for any incoming cars giving his group right of way, he looks next to him was a woman much taller than him wearing a straw hat that hid her face. Her most noticeable features however, was her outfit consisting of a white cotton jacket and a red hakama with wooden slippers alongside her long silky obsidian hair. She stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb.

"_Y'know, if I didn't know any better I'd say that was sensei…just prettier._"

"_I will admit she does look like a much lovelier version on Aoyama-san, though the resemblance is striking._"

They pass the street under the jurisdiction of the traffic signal to the other side as Soma waves to Keitaro as they cross sides. Keitaro has his own thoughts as he passes the eccentric woman.

_Motoko…? ...nah, but she was gorgeous._

Across the street, Soma places the newspaper on the clerk's desk next to the register to pay for Haruka's newspaper. An obnoxious horn in the background catches his attention.

"Myuh, myuh myuh myuh!" Tama-chan was screaming her head off at him for not remembering that he was in the middle of the road.

A truck was speeding fast with the driver not paying any attention to any jaywalkers that might have ignored the red light. The ex-ronin's life flashes before his eyes as it closes in with a bellow of its horn.

_I'm gonna die! This time for real!_

"Sempai!" Soma shouts as he sprints towards his handicapped upper classman. The truck was coming too close for him to make a difference; at his pace, he'd run into the trailer after Keitaro gets smashed against the asphalt into a bright crimson smear.

"_No! We won't make it!_"

From behind him, a draft rushes past Soma that completely catches him off guard. A form appeared behind Keitaro to draw a sword into a swing that generated a wind that cuts the oncoming truck in half before exploding.

Debris from the truck is sent in two directions with Soma being in one of them. He dives to his left to avoid a piece of the rear air conditioner and rolls to have one foot on the ground in a ready position. Looking through the smoke, he spots Keitaro completely unharmed next to the beautiful woman from the crossing.

_That…that was the Zanmaken no Tachi, no mistaking it! It was done even better than Motoko's!_

Soma runs over to him to help with the shock. As he does, a bird swoops down to land on the woman's shoulders while she puts away her blade.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Her voice was elegant, like nobility. "I was hoping I might inquire something from you."

The woman takes off her hat to expose her face. It was pastel texture; gentle contours with pure eyes embellished her face beside silken bangs of hair.

"The Hinata-Onsen, are you familiar with the name?"

Keitaro and Soma stared in disbelief as this woman who just split a truck in half with a wave of a sword, now asks about where they lived. The two saw this as a blessing.

"_Soma-kun, wipe your chin after you pick your jaw up off the ground._"

"How rude of me, I nearly forgot to introduce myself!" the woman bows properly "My name is Aoyama Tsuruko."

After stammering several times he returns the favor, "My name's Urashima Keitaro. This is my little brother, Soma."

"P…pleased to me…meet you…" Soma's cherry blush was exceptionally conspicuous.

"_If I had my own stomach, I'd throw up._"

* * *

The two escorted her to Hinata Hill where they sparked conversation while they walked up the stairs.

Keitaro struggles with his crutches as he climbs the steps of Hinata Hill, "If I may ask, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to see my sister. At this hour she should be coming back. Isnt that the regular time the bell rings?" she looks towards Soma, "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"I took the day off to help my onii-san."

She touches his shoulder and flashes a kindhearted smile, "Such a fine young man, concerned so much about your brother's well being than you risk a day of education."

"_Actually, I doubt Yukari-sensei even cares._"

Keitaro and Soma make their guest comfortable with everyone else, amazed at the staggering gap in poise between Motoko and her older sister. On cue, Motoko walks through the front door to announce her arrival.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Motoko-chan." Shinobu greets her at the door, "You have a visitor!"

Tsuruko finishes sipping her tea from a clay cup. "Hello Motoko-chan, it's been quite a while since I've seen you!"

"Aah! Tsuruko-nesan!" she almost screamed "What are you doing here?"

Keitaro looked at her with a perplexed look on his face, "Motoko is something wrong? You look surprised."

"It was great!" Soma said rapturously, "This truck headed straight for him and she pulled something straight out of Zatoichi the Blind Swordsman!"

"Tokyo is such a dangerous place what with all those cars attacking from nowhere and all." She sets her cup down on the coffee table and graced her hosts with another smidgen of ladylike charm.

"I'm quite relieved to find out you were such nice people." Her burgundy glow seemed to spread across the room, "Motoko must be so happy to live out her school days with you.

The room was silent as they took a minute to absorb the saccharin of her speech. Many were awed, others were rendered speechless.

_She's so pretty…_

_I can't stop looking at her!_

_I think I'm in love…_

"_Argh, somebody please give me some Pepto-Bismol._"

"_C'mon now Pharsti, she seems nice enough._" He laughs under his breath, "_And she's really beautiful._"

"_So has Otohime-san been usurped?_"

"…_for now._"

Motoko trembles as she already knew that if her sister came for a personal visit, it usually meant something bad for her.

"Onesan, why have you come?"

"Isnt it obvious?" her pet bird flaps its wings, "I'm here to take you home."

One and all were blown into shock with a simultaneous "What?"

"It's time for you to take over the family business as we agreed upon."

"But onesan, its not that time yet! I believe we agreed upon…"

From the corner of her eye, there was a glint in her sister's eyes that engulfed her in a fear that only she could comprehend. Tsuruko took the liberty of dragging her by the collar of her uniform. Having no intention of going back to Kyoto, she decided to play a card she knew she'd regret in the long run.

"Urashima, get over here!" she whispers to him. He complies with her order and she grabs him by the pant leg to stand up. With a plan of desperation in hand, she starts by calling to her sister.

"Excuse me, onesan…"

"Hmm?" Tsuruko wondered about what her younger sister had to say.

Suddenly, Motoko clutches onto Keitaro's crutched arms and nearly shouted off the top of her lungs. "He and I are secretly engaged to be married!"

Once again, everyone was taken aback by a revelation (except Haruka, who kept a nearly blank poker face). Tsuruko looked surprised but curled her lips back into a smile.

She gives an unexpected thumb up "Oh, if that's the case then I shall not be take you back home."

In an attempt at strategy, Haruka offers her some hors d'oeuvres while everyone else huddled together for some sort of a plan.

"What's the matter with you? What's going on?" asks Keitaro.

"Right now, I'm supposed to Kyoto to take over our family business… our family's martial arts dojo."

"I get it, that's why she showed up."

"I don't think I'm ready and…"

"Huh?"

"Come on, sensei. Tell us!"

"I was hoping I would have more time to train Matsumura-kun…"

Soma felt used, "You're telling me that the real reason you trained me was to impress your gorgeous sister?" He received very odd looks in return. "Did I say that out loud?"

"_I suppose I'll have to do the talking._"

"_What? How're you gonna do that? Is it that new driver?_" he sighs, "_Guess that thing is kinda useless._"

"_I can already do that too. Besides, I still don't know what it does._"

"_If you can talk for me, why didn't you do that before?_"

"_I didn't want to be rude._" She walks behind him and folds her arms around him closely, "_Now hold still._"

Pharsti took over his voice box and began speaking for him. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm just a little shocked. But please tell me, why did you say such a peculiar thing like being wed to Urashima?"

Kitsune inquires, "Soma, what's up with your voice? You sound kinda frilly."

"Please, let's concentrate on the matter at hand."

"Thank you, minaraikou. As I was saying, I said that because its family tradition that if a woman is to be wed they don't have to take over the family business." She clings to Keitaro, "Urashima, I ask of you for only today. Please work with me!"

He nods as he shook off regrets about what Naru might think, "You got it. As long as I can do it, I'll help you until this is over."

"I thank you, Urashima."

After some stalling, Tsuruko speaks up again. "Urashima-san, as the husband, can you tell me the nature of your relationship?"

"We're a young couple who enjoy each other's company and lots of great—" Soma pinches his back to stop his words in mid sentence.

"Really now?" her sister shoots a wary look. "I apologize for being so blunt, but are you two really engaged?"

"Oh yes!" said Soma/Pharsti. "He may not look it, but he's a very capable man; only best for Motoko-san!"

"I know I'm young and inexperienced, but I'm serious about a future with Motoko-chan."

Motoko was enthused by his method acting, but her sister wanted to see if there was any iron in his words.

"I'm happy to hear that. But surely you wouldn't mind a kiss together for your future sister-in-law?"

Soma is forced to push Keitaro along with Motoko out of sight, "Just a minute! We don't want to have any garlic breath for his blushing bride!"

"_You can control my body?_"

"_Your body is my body too._"

Kitsune quickly catches up with them over in the bathroom knowing what he/she had in mind. She hurriedly loops around the halls to her room to gather supplies.

"Minaraikou, what's the meaning of this?"

"If my guess is correct, Kitsune should be coming any second now."

As she said, their matchmaker came bearing a suitcase. She opens it to reveal a makeup kit and a few wigs.

"What is going on?"

"I figured something like that would happen. Reading Soma-kun is pretty easy once you know how."

She eyes him, "What do you intend to do?"

"Sensei, I know you would rather contract gonorrhea than kiss Urashima-san. As such, the alternative would be that you kiss me."

Motoko bits her lip to the thought, "I suppose I can manage that much. You're marginally less disgusting than him."

"_You want me to WHAT?_"

"_I'll give you back control to kiss her._"

"_I can't kiss her!_"

"_You can and you will. After all the time you spent together, this should be a reward for all your hard work._"

"_But she'll murder me afterwards._"

"_Just admit that you've wanted this for the last few months. I know that you have been holding this in for some time._"

"_I…_"

"_You want nothing more than to have your way with her; I am giving you the opportunity._"

"_Why…_" he asks sheepishly "_why're you doing this?_"

She rests his head against her bosom, "_Success is nothing more than taking advantage of an opportunity._"

Soma leans his head back to lay his cheek on the nape of her neck, "_Thanks..._"

"There we go!" Kitsune had just finished her makeup job.

She had done a great job of making him look just like Keitaro, down to relieving him of his clothes and making an impromptu cast from raw plaster that she uses to make different masks. A collar was placed in his shirt that allowed him to adjust his voice to Keitaro's, and he was outfitted with a leg stilt to match his height.

"Testing…testing…testing…there!"

"Perfect! Let's hurry up before she suspects anything."

"Urashima-san, I need your crutches. Mitsune-san, come with me."

Keitaro sat behind in the bathroom as everyone else returns to the living room. Back with Shinobu, Suu, and Sarah, they were still thinking of another thing to talk about for the sake of wasting time.

"Ah, there you are! About that kiss, come here and give me a demonstration."

"Of course, nechan."

As Soma walks close enough, he regains control of himself in time to caress her with his breath. As though they were dancing, he held onto her hip with one hand and looked her in the eyes as he drew ever closer. Motoko, despite the fact she knew it was acting, had flashbacks to the kissing machine that Suu-chan had made last year. She could still feel its cold, metal, unforgiving tongue that intruded her mouth and thrashed about unchallenged. The girl pleaded that this wasn't going to end the same way.

"_Go ahead, it's all yours._"

Motoko remained motionless and let Soma do the work. Regaining his ability to move, he moves his hand from her hip to the crevice of her backside for dramatic effect. When he was three-fourths of an inch close, she squint her eyes shut to avoid looking at him. Without any further delay, he presses his lips to hers tenderly.

Her lips were soft as fine fabric, and he enjoyed every moment of it. She admitted that he was much more tolerable than that kissing machine or Suu-chan's occasional frenching. The act lasted for another seven seconds before letting go. After the severance, Motoko had a roughly dazed look upon her.

"Is it to your satisfaction?" said Pharsti taking over his body again.

"Yes, it was marvelous!" She lets off an endearing giggle, "I had no idea you were such a nice kisser, Urashima-san."

Pharsti kept her thoughts to herself, "_Neither did I._"

"Did you add your tongue?"

"I'm sorry, but I respect Motoko-chan too much to do such a thing."

Tsuruko nods, "I was out of line, my sincerest apologies."

"Hey! Shouldn't you applaud them?" asks Kitsune.

"Oh, how rude of me!" she claps, along with her pet bird Shippu "I know! Why don't you two lovebirds take a bath together like you normally do?"

"That sounds wonderful." Motoko hands him back his other crutch, "Let's go, dear."

Once again, they disappear behind the corner to make a run for the outdoor spring. While yanking his fake cast off and giving Keitaro back his crutches, they gather some bath rudiments and are shipped out to take a bath. Soma walks back to the living room back in his own clothes.

"_That was a close one._"

"_Nicely executed; I'm going to concur and say that I had no idea you were a good kisser._"

"_Ah, you're gonna bug me about this for a week._"

"_No, I'll leave you alone this time._"

Back on the other front, they did their best to keep her sister company with small talk. Despite it, she gets up and follows the trail of the supposed couple. On the way, she encounters the little swordsman on his way back.

"Hello again, Soma-kun."

"How are you, Aoyama-dono?"

"I should express my apologies, but I never learned your surname."

"It's Matsumura."

"Matsumura Soma…"

"Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"It is nothing to be concerned about. Thank you for your time; now I've decided that I shall join my sister and my future brother-in-law." She leaves him in the hall as she walks ever closer to the outdoor bath.

Soma is met by Shinobu who sits him down. Everyone wanted to know where he had been the entire time.

"Soma, where were you?" Shinobu asks "Sempai k-k-kissed Motoko-chan!" she was still in distress.

Mitsune stood folding her arms in satisfaction of having new blackmail material, "He had some stuff to do. But Kei-kun did a great job."

Sarah scratches her head in incredulity "I never knew the dork had it in him!"

Suddenly a powerful rumble shook the room, even making the electricity short out for a brief second.

"_That felt like whenever sensei does her Zanmaken, only she's never made the lights go out._"

"_It only means one thing…_"

"_Lemme grab Saiketsu._"

Up the stairs he went to his room, grabbing Saiketsu off the wall. Taking the fastest route he knew, he heads down the hallway to the path overseeing the outdoor spring.

"_Do you know what you're doing?_"

"_I gotta go help sensei!_"

"_If that woman is stronger than Motoko-san, you won't even faze her!_"

"_I have to try._"

Outside, Motoko was bruised and already on the floor in a naked slump. Her sister ridiculed her as she was battered both physically and egotistically.

"Your skills are abysmal." Her eyes were filled with a frightening aura, "Your attempt at deception has done nothing more than bring shame upon yourself."

Moments later, Soma leaps off the second story and cocks Saiketsu back in an offensive stance.

"Leave her alone!"

"Hmm?"

Tsuruko turns her head slightly to see Soma a few feet above her. With an almost whip-like movement, she deflects his slash away from her. He lands on both feet several yards away on the rocky terrain.

"Don't hurt her anymore!" Soma assumes a balanced kendo stance, one foot forward, one foot sideways by fifteen degrees leaning outward.

The older woman ties up her bathrobe "Stay out of this, Matsumura-kun. It is not your business."

"Minaraikou, run away!"

Tsuruko eyes Motoko with her peripheral vision, "Minaraikou?" she chuckles ominously. "My sister took on an apprentice? I should kill you now for tainting him with your deplorable idea of Kenjutsu."

"Shut up!" he shouted "I'll kick your ass to prove she's a great sensei!"

"Hmm, you were so kind a moment ago."

Soma came at her in full force, blindly gearing for a decisive slice. As he swings, she takes one step back and thrusts her free hand forward to shove him back three yards.

"_She's so strong!_"

"_How'd she do that!_"

Tsuruko took it upon herself to cut him down to size. Appearing in front of him abruptly, she makes a swipe at him that is intercepted by his own sword as they locked blades in a test of strength.

"Give up, Matsumura-kun. You couldn't possibly defeat me."

Ignoring her words, he uses his foot as leverage to push Saiketsu to stagger her with little success. She shrugs him off like nothing and stood with her sword completely relaxed.

Another effort, attempts from different directions. Each attack met with sparking steel with expert skill using minimal movement. Suspending a horizontal slash, she curls her elbow and extends it quickly to push him back again as to mock his dexterity compared to hers. The air around her began to swirl as she elevates her right arm and brings it down to unleash a wave of energy that drives along the ground directly at him.

He dives out of its line of fire to find that she had already beaten him to the point. Before he could raise his sword in defense, she chops at him to knock him towards the house. Soma rolls against the ground to recover on one hand. His shield had dropped to twenty eight percent in just that one swing.

Picking himself off the floor, he makes another run with another strategy. Just before he connects with his first slash, he activates his Kamui. Time was now crawling at a snails pace, making this much easier.

Or so he thought as she was slowed down, she was still faster than he was. He slashes up, down, and makes a thrust; all of them were avoided at his normal speed. She makes an advance on him, with her every move making him sweat harder than he had ever imagined. Attacking high met with a horizontal guard, a quick tap met with another pushing slash, and a mighty swing breaking his guard left him open for an all out assault in time as his Kamui was forcefully shut off.

Her blade rained cuts along his body, tearing into his clothing and leaving gashes in their wake. He shouted painfully as he was knocked back next to Motoko.

"Minaraikou, I beg of you to stop this!"

Next to him was Motoko's Shisui, which he picks up in his bleeding left hand. Stumbling to his feet, he takes a different stance of resting Saiketsu on his shoulder with Shisui held out pointing forward.

"Do you honestly believe that using two Shinmei blades, you can change the outcome of this?"

Soma barks heatedly, "What do you know of the Shinmeiryuu?"

"Foolish boy, I am the current head of the Shinmei clan. Didn't you know? Or did my sister forget to tell you? She had trained you the entire time without telling you about us?"

"You know my dad…" he takes a deep breath, "I'll beat the answers out of you!"

With Saiketsu and Shisui in each hand, he runs for her and makes a leap towards her, coming down with both blades. She shuffles back, to welcome the many frenzied swings that came. He swings vertically with Shisui and is blocked accordingly, followed by twirling Saiketsu backwards to pivot left backwards to make a reversed pierce that is avoided.

Running forwards away from her, he resets his posture and resumes his attack. Diagonally slashing left and right with each stepping forward, each are avoided with swaying into the direction of the attack and letting the blades pass over her. With her own attack, she swings in one direction, Soma evading the attack and is struck again as a split second later, another slash he ended up weaving into cuts him across the chest and onto his back.

Blood was running down the hilts of his swords, but the blades were still clean. He had yet to land an attack, and he looked down for the count. Refusing to give in, he did the best he could to attack using as many different plans as possible. Beginning with another set of right, left, and an upturned spin, he throws in a roundhouse kick that catches her off guard but is dodged completely. With his other foot, as the other lands, he starts using his Lightning kick with each subsonic attack evaded.

Whether he wanted to admit it, he was growing tired. Whether it was the stinging lacerations, the blood loss, or the exhaustion, he was gradually slowing down. He was down on one knee, panting furiously along with trying to stay conscious. Getting up, he tries again to use his swords in synchronization. Attacking from different sides resulted in both being knocked away from him as she smashes the sides of her blade against his wrists before discharging her Zanmaken in a direct hit that presses against his body and forces him back while sucking the air out of his cuts, pain filling his every nerve. His scarcely recovered shield saved him from being ripped apart.

At this point, he twitches as he gets up, just barely managing to stand up straight. More of his blood is dripping onto the ground, his breathing growing all the more ragged. The residents of Hinata-onsen looked, cringing as their friend was thoroughly getting thrashed into capitulation.

"That's quite enough of this nonsense." She rests her sword, "Do you really believe what you are fighting for is worth your anguish?"

"You hurt your own sister…"

"Such naïve sentiment; I do not understand what would compel you to fight for my worthless whore of a sister."

Rage filled his eyes as he spoke up, "What did you say?"

Soma makes another mad rush for her, this time unarmed. She obliges him if not to humor him more. His running became quicker, rushing headlong into her attack. As she makes one more slash to strike him down, he grabs her sword's edge with his right hand, letting it dig into his skin and reactivates Kamui despite his condition. With everything in his left hand, he throws his Naru punch straight into her stomach.

For the first time in the entire fight, Tsuruko is sent flying back into a column along the spring, shattering it and falling on her face, coughing as she regains her breath.

"Impossible…" Motoko was nearly speechless as this had been the first time that she had seen her sister hurt. It made her look at Soma differently, almost as a monster.

On his hands and knees, he grabs his swords off the ground, coping getting to his feet and into his stance.

His eyes were filled with salty tears streaming down his face, "If you say that again……I'll kill you!"

"…My sister has taught you well. No one has landed a blow on me for the last decade." She raises her sword and assumes her own posture for real, "This is not over yet. I will now see you as an opponent."

They stood off in a genuine duel, Tsuruko no longer toying with him as a sadistic cat toys with its food. Eyeing eachother, all was silent to the point where the only noise made was the bamboo shaft used to scare deer. Their pause lasted almost an eternity until the bamboo shaft struck the rocks again to gesture a green light.

Running at eachother, they put what they had into their wrists. Three feet away, they unload their attacks onto eachother. Tsuruko uses a powerful step in thrust with one hand to use increase aerodynamics, almost flying at him. Soma raises his sword in an X to guard and with any luck parry her.

She continues her attack, colliding with Shisui as it was in front of Saiketsu in his defensive position. He was hoping that she would go through the top loop of his guard as despite her appearance, she was unexpectedly strong in upper arm strength. However, the force of him pressing up against her sword sandwiching Shisui between her blade and Saiketsu unexpectedly shatters Motoko's precious sword in two. As if broke, his defense crumbled along with his chances of winning.

It was silent again; the deer frightener goes off again followed by Shisui clattering to the ground in pieces. Shisui was followed by Saiketsu, only to find that its wielder had been run through.

Tsuruko removes her blade from Soma's ribcage, letting the sudden rainfall cleanse the blood off. Out of respect she catches his body as it fell, laying it down on the ground gently. She smiles as she takes a finger and dabs it into one of the many wounds he had. Was she poking fun at him?

She looks over to Saiketsu, reaching over to pick it up only to have a shock as she nears its hilt.

"Saiketsu…you don't recognize me anymore. Are you so comfortable in your new master's hands?"

Examining his left hand, she lifts it up and drew a circle on the back of it with his blood. Somehow, it disappears a few seconds after it had been placed. Afterward, she combs stray hairs out of his eyes and left him parting words.

"You fought well, Matsumura-kun." She reverted to her softer voice, "Andrew wanted me to tell you, your father is still alive."

Soma wanted to open his eyes in shock, but lacked the strength for that. Out of the blue, she bent down and kisses him gently on the lips, closing his eyes with her palm.

"Good night, child. Have a pleasant rest." She made her leave, leaving him in a pool of his own blood.

Motoko ran to him in horror. She bends down and elevated his head, cradling it on her clavicle.

"Minaraikou…"

"Sensei…?"

"Please, stop talking."

He continued to weep, "Tell everyone…I'm sorry."

"Stop talking!" Motoko ended up breaking down in tears herself.

He let off a grin in spite of how much pain his was in. "I'm so glad…to have met…you…"

Back on the inside, Pharsti knew how bad it was. Even though she was completely against it, he respected his choice of risking his life to help her. She comforted him as he began slipping away.

"_I'm sorry, Pharsti. I let you down._"

"_I do not regret anything. I didn't stop you in the fight, did I?_"

"_Thanks…maybe in the next life…I'll meet you._"

"_Yes, yes I'd like that._"

He sighs as the photograph on his desk, "_I just hope mom can forgive me._"

Motoko sobs along his tattered shirt, joined by a thunderstorm almost as if God himself mourned her loss. The other tenants rushed to her aide, looking in panic at the blood leaking from him. Managing to stop for a moment, she whispers something in his ear even if she knew he wouldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. THERE WILL BE A NEXT CHAPTER, DO NOT BE ALARMED AT THE LACK OF AN ENDING.**

Now that that's out of the way, please leave a review.


	29. Starting from Nothing

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, you know the rest.

A/N: I know it's a little odd of me to do such a thing, but rest assured that I've got my reasons.

* * *

"When angels are forced out of Heaven, they become devils."

Anonymous

_Should I die before I wake, I pray to God my soul to take…_

The last thoughts that ran through his mind were the feelings of disappointment and the warmth of Motoko's body to his battered corpse. Before his passing a lot had happened; he had learned that he had a close connection with the Shinmei clan, gave his first kiss to a beautiful girl, and manages to land a hit on one of the strongest swordsmen in the world.

All he wanted to do was to rebuild a family he was never truly a part of. He was someone who lost everything before he knew how to comprehend loss. His family, his childhood, even his very identity were burned away.

Given a second chance by defying the laws of nature, he ended up making a new family out of the dysfunctional members of the Hinata-onsen. His mother wanted him to be happy by putting him in an environment where he could develop an even better life at the cost of her own happiness.

In the end, he sacrificed his own life to save a girl he had grown increasingly infatuated with.

Yet so many things left unsaid, many things left undone, many emotions unshared.

"Mmm…"

Something pressed up against his skin with a rocking motion. The shaking continued until he opened his eyes again; he was on his back, stark naked with the sole exception of a robe that draped him; gone were the innumerable cuts that enveloped his body. Around him were dozens of glowing candles in a dim, tatami laden room as he lay on a silk futon. Next to him was a little girl, her hair a long fine sapphire with eyes of peridot.

Her attire was that of a miko, using the traditional robes. She giggles as she sees her guest had regained consciousness. Standing up, the girl walks to a paper door and slides the door open to bow at yet another guest.

"Thank you, dear."

Soma looks over just barely to see the other visitor bend down to have a closer look. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was. Instinctively, he rolls away to a safe distance and gets to his feet only to let out a soft gasp before falling to the floor again as he was still weak from his encounter with her.

She walks over to him, his heart racing faster. The visitor held him close to her, rubbing his backside like a small infant. Soma ended up doing something he had never done before.

"Please…let me go…" he begged.

Tsuruko combs a hand through his frumpy hair. "I wish no harm upon you."

"You've come to finish me off…"

"No," she said as she carried him back to the futon in the middle of the room, "you are already dead."

"So this is…Hell?"

"As much as you would think that, you would be incorrect."

"I'm sure this isnt Heaven."

"Very good," she places a wet rag on his forehead. "This is Purgatory."

"…How did I get here?"

"Do you remember that mark on your hand I drew using your blood?"

"Kinda…it was a circle."

"Look again."

Soma raises his left hand to see on the back of it that it was some sort of detailed drawing of a circle drawn in black ink. There were words inscribed on the rim written in a language he wasn't familiar with. Closer inspection revealed that on the on the second layer towards the center were the names of planets inscribed going clockwise. The center showed three names, Luna, Sol, and Terra in their own diminutive circles in a triangle formation around a large tree right in the center draping its roots over Terra.

"Wh…what is this?"

She rests his hand on his stomach, "The Judgment Ring."

**_Chapter 28 – "Starting from Nothing"_**

"Judgment Ring?" he asks.

"As of this moment, you have been marked by God."

Still unable to move, he refused to believe what was going on. "Am I some kind of chosen one?"

"Not in the least. All I have done is to ask God to keep his watch on you as he had done for others."

"Why me?"

"I want you to help my sister defeat me."

"What do you mean? You broke her sword, her will to fight, and killed me. How am I supposed to help sensei defeat YOU, the best of the best?"

"I will escort you back to Terra."

Using common sense, he asks another question "How's that? And speaking of that, how did you get here?"

"That tree on the Judgment Ring is the tree of Yggdrasil, the link between Heaven, Hell, and the space between. It is how I came here, and how you will return."

"Wait, you didn't answer my question." Soma manages to regain some of his strength, "You're still way too strong for me and sensei. How am I supposed to beat you?"

"Grow stronger until the day the ring disappears from your hand to deem you worthy of returning home." She mixes a teabag into a small teapot, "That mark also serves as a seal to keep you from returning to Hinata-onsen; only it can send you back."

As he sits up, he decided now was a good time as any to have great questions answered. He took the opportunity to ask about the afterlife and how it works.

"About Purgatory, why was I sent here?—Why not Heaven, or Hell?"

"Purgatory is the place where the lost are sent if they have not completed their duty. I am here to make sure you do so."

He turns to a window to see that there are little glowing spheres floating about, almost lined up to a door on the opposite side of the building.

"What are they?"

"Those are hitodama. The reason you have been given your form back is because I requested it. As an exorcist, I have been given the authority to do so."

He turns to the little girl who woke him up, playing with a ball of string curiously. There was a chain strapped to her leg that secured her from leaving the room.

"Hey, about this girl…"

"She is the gatekeeper. I asked her to keep you company until you came around. I believe you call her the grim reaper."

"Why do you want me to help her defeat you?" he looks her straight in the eyes, "You're everything she (Motoko) ever wanted to be and more!"

Tsuruko pours a cup of hot tea. "It all began several years ago when my sister caught me sharing an intimate moment with my fiancé."

"I see… you were…"

"Kissing, of course."

"Oh…oops."

"As my sister might have told you, getting married means that I have abandoned my destiny. What I had done was too much for my sister to bear, making her go so far as to leave our dojo just get even with me."

"So she didn't want you to be taken away from her."

"Indeed; that day, she developed a hatred for men and turtles."

"Turtles?"

"You see, this emotional scar cannot be healed unless she bests me in battle. As her minaraikou, I am confident you can understand."

"I think…"

"As long as this rift exists, she will never become whole as a swordsman or as a woman. If anyone can do this, it would be Urashima and yourself."

"Why sempai?"

"He still has to make up for the lies he told me, and you of all people should know how what goes on in the confines of my sister's psyche."

"I'm not sure I can do that; I mean I've still got a lot of my own problems to sort through."

She takes a sip of her own cup, "If you choose not to help my sister down the path of a swordsman, then I ask that you must help Urashima make her a woman."

"Huh? But sempai is already in love with someone else!"

"Hmm, if that's the case…" she giggles to herself, "then I suppose you must do it in his stead."

"Aah!" he yelps in surprise "M…Make sensei…a woman?"

"By which I mean to take her as your bride."

His face was bright red, "But I'm so young! Even if I could…" the very thought of spending the rest of his life with her was almost too much to resist.

The mature woman takes her hands to his face, pinching his cheeks teasingly; a smile crossed her lips as she wiggles them.

"You're so adorable when you make that face."

"Please stop pinching me! I'm not a little kid!"

"I can see that you have grown very accustomed to my sister." She places a hand on her stomach. "I should know."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, no. I deserved that much for offending you."

He sighs lamentably, "But yeah. I guess I have."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. My husband was the same, believe it or not."

Soma resets the subject to the issue at hand. "You want me to get stronger, how? That'll take years!"

"That is true," Tsuruko holds a hand to her chin "but have no doubt. If you want to strengthen your skills, seek out the other Shinmei swordsmen."

"I must sound like a parrot but, how? Aren't the Shinmeiryuu supposed to be a secret clan?"

"They are much closer than you think." She helps him to his feet, "It's time. The gatekeeper is a very busy spirit."

Able to stand, he clasps Tsuruko's hand and walks with her to the doorway to let in another spirit for judgment. Soma turns to the gatekeeper and asks her

"Thank you, gatekeeper-chan. Please, what's your name?"

In response she touches her finger to his nose. Confused and slightly startled, he continues to walk with Tsuruko. As the door she came through opens up, to his surprise he sees something shocking yet beautiful.

A massive tree trunk, its branches or roots nowhere to be found stood in the middle of the medium room. Many souls danced around it melodiously, almost like fireflies one by one being shot into the tree.

"This is the way back to Terra. Once passed through to the other side, I cannot help you."

Unexpectedly, he grabs onto her. Resting his head against her stomach he started acting more and more like a child. Tsuruko bends down and comforts him before letting him go.

"Never distrust yourself. If you have even the slightest doubts, you may fail."

He lets go, walking over to the trunk and turning around before the last step. "Thank you."

Part of the tree began to glow white and get only brighter. Tsuruko points to his hand, leaving him with a message just before he leaves.

"Remember, everything is the Judgment Ring."

He steps into the light; the radiance envelops him in the blink of an eye. A deafening whistle fills his ears along with feelings of formlessness. Within seconds he feels whole again as he regained feeling in his body.

Once again, his eyes open only to be met by darkness. Traces of red light surrounded him with thick cotton touching him persistently. With his eyes adjusting to the moonlight coming through the shuttered windows, he sees that it was a hospital bed, and the cardiograph had been disconnected. It seemed that she was right when she said he was dead.

Flipping on the headboard light above him, he spots that he's in a hospital gown and not much else. On his left hand was the Judgment Ring, signifying that it was not just a crazy dream. Against the wall was a set of clothing and Saiketsu with a cloth sleeve for it. Luckily, he was feeling fine enough to get out of bed and walk around. Discarding his disposable sterile wear, he slips into a soft pair of underwear and a pair of jeans before placing on a white undershirt. On a nearby desk was a pair of scissors.

On the mirror provided on the adjacent wall, he saw that his hair had grown quite a bit as it was down passed the bottom of his neck. Taking advantage of what was at hand; shards of his hair fell into a waste basket, leaving what was left on his head what it looked like before he fell into Purgatory, a dumpy mess of black hair. Notwithstanding, he notices that he had not grown one inch; his body must have shut down the cell reproduction. But why did his hair still grow?

What startled him further was that his pupil color had changed from brown to black. His reincarnation was getting stranger.

In his pants were his wallet in the back right and the magic pocket as it always is in the front right. He assumed Suu-chan put it there in the adolescent thought that he would ever wake up again. Other than that, he was thankful it was there; although, something was wrong.

Checking his inventory, there was nothing in it. She must have taken everything out in case his things might have been stolen by a doctor or someone. He now lacked a handgun, an assault rifle, and ammo. Instead, there was only a slip of paper with four digits on it, "One-two-two-four."

"_What the heck is this?_"

Grabbing Saiketsu and sticking it in the protective sleeve, he checks to see if his mind is in working order.

"_Pharsti?_"

"……" No response.

Deciding to have a first hand look, he peeks around his spiritual compound for any signs of life. He was surprised to see that everything was burned to the ground. The beautiful paradise that was his psyche is now reduced to a smoldering heap. There were no chibi-chans, no building, no Pharsti. It was nothing but a burnt shell of its former self.

He was unaware of the psychological damage done to his mind. Could this be a side effect of resurrection? One thing was for sure; his abilities were gone. No shield, no auto-targeting, no optical zoom, and especially no Kamui. Trying his best to avoid breaking down, he puts on his socks and sneakers to walk out the door to the hallway.

It was lights out for the patients on the floor, and the nurse's station was closed down. Luckily for him, nobody would see a deceased fourteen year old walking around. Taking an elevator down to the first floor, he wanders past the front desk with a clerk asleep at the computer. Outside, he turns around to see a sign for the hospital he was staying at.

_Kyoto General Hospital_

"Huh, it's been a while since I've been to Kyoto." He pats his wallet, "I wonder how everyone is…"

Out of sight, there was a constant clanking that grew only louder. He couldn't help but turn to see a dark cloaked individual; his face was covered with purple velvet only exposing his eyes. His posture made him even more suspicious with its hunched over demeanor carrying a sand colored traveling pack.

"_Evenin' to you, stranger_" his accent was very a heavy European.

"_Um… can I help you?_"

"_I'm just a humble merchant out to make an honest yen._"

"_Hey, not be rude or anything, but why an honest yen? You're not exactly from around here._"

"_I go where the money takes me._"

Curiosity got the better of him, "_What're you sellin'?_"

"_Just for you, I'll make a special deal. If you're in, you'll be my first Japanese customer._"

The merchant takes a hand and swings open his coat to reveal a bevy of weapons that makes Soma rear back in bewilderment. There were assorted firearms from handguns to bolt action rifles and different types of ammunition. It was clear that Christmas came early this year.

"_I'll give ya this survival kit that has this forty-five automatic with bonus ammo, this survival knife, and this beaut' of a shoulder holster for the both of em'._"

The forty-five was a Mark twenty three SOCOM pistol fitted with a LAM (Laser Aiming Module); the knife was a custom made thirteen by two and one-eighth MercWorx SNIPER with the blunt side engraved with a serrated edge for the first three inches of the handle made of treated micarta. Due to the fact that there was a strict policy of concealed weapons, using the shoulder holster was a bad idea; he'd have to just cram it all into his magic pocket.

"_How much are you charging?_"

"_As my first patron, I'll only be chargin' ya twenty thousand._"

Soma knew that was a real bitch of a price, hoping that his wallet could cover it. Opening it, he sees that it is barren with the exception of the pictures of his friends back home and a card. Taking it out, he sees that it's an ATM card that is unfamiliar to him.

_Funny, I don't remember ever having an ATM card. Might as well see if I have any money; I can't buy anything this guy's selling anyway. I need a hotel more than anything else._

"_Hey, could you hold that thought?_" at the front door of the hospital was an ATM machine. Inserting the card, he became hesitant when the machine began to ask for his password.

_Crap, a password for a card I've never owned! What is it…?_ The answer became obvious, becoming clearer that someone was really helping him out. He punches in the numbers one-two-two-four and up came an absurd number.

"Your balance is… Five hundred thousand yen"

Soma's jaw drops as he hears the ATM announce his savings. He began to wonder where the money came from, but decided to put it off as he withdraws money from it and places the card safe within the confines of its leather casing.

"_Here, I think this'll cover it._"

"_Heheheh, thank you_" the kindly merchant hands him a box that contained everything he just bought, grinning happily.

He checks the SOCOM pistol to make sure that it's in working order, "_What's the guarantee on this stuff?_"

"_I don't like makin' a bad sale; it gives us merchants a bad name. I've made sure all my merchandise works. Jus' be careful, that thing's already loaded._"

"_Huh, sweet._"

Sticking it in his pocket, he turns around so the merchant doesn't see him stow it in the magic pocket. Remembering his manners, he turns back to give his thanks.

"_Hey thank…s?_" just as quickly as he came, he was gone; gone without a trace. He checks to see that the knife and handgun are still there, so it couldn't have been a hallucination.

"Whoa… what the hell was that?" Soma saw no point to sticking around, walking off to find the train station.

At the train platform, it was run automatically in time slots meaning that anyone could just jump in and take the train with an automated conductor at night. He hops onto the train and hoped that he could get back home. Reading the clock, it read six fifteen PM. As he sits down, the train began to release its brakes and began moving. Without warning, Soma felt faded and grips his chest before collapsing to the floor of the train car.

When he wakes up, the automated conductor proclaims that the next stop is Kyoto. Back on his feet, the clock on the wall read seven fifteen PM.

"What the…?"

_That mark also serves as a seal to keep you from returning to Hinata-onsen; only it can send you back_.

"Guess she wasn't kidding. This thing won't let me go back home." He leaves the train station to find an inn for the night.

After serious thought, he realized that Suu-chan was to thank for his bank account. Due to the fact that the ATM card carried the three eyed watermark she places on everything of hers, she might have thought ahead and gave him some easy to carry pocket money. At least, that's what he was thinking. Praying that the weapons he bought were working, he trudges forward in hopes of finding some sort of inn.

Six miles later and still no signs of a hotel; he was unfamiliar with this section of Kyoto. He began to regret not looking for a map first before wandering off on his own. There seemed to be nobody awake at this hour, and only the streetlights illuminated his pilgrimage. Out of breath, he takes a seat in a nearby park bench.

"I'm really starting to miss having Pharsti around. At least she'd say something like "What's wrong, Soma-kun? Didn't you remember to bring a map?" Ah, why the hell couldn't she make it with me? Hopefully she's in a better place." He was breaking to the point of talking to himself for comfort. Just as he began to nod off, he kept seeing a moving speck in the corner of his view. Rubbing his eyes he spots that it wasn't a speck in the least—there was life after all.

Naturally, he thought that he could ask for directions from one of the night owls that didn't have too much to drink. Coming into view, he spots the speck from earlier as a young girl carrying around a six foot cloth sheathing over her shoulder. She was wearing a school uniform of a white short sleeve blouse, a red vest, a catholic styled skirt, and a pair of black compression shorts worn normally by athletes. What really made her peculiar was her hairstyle that consisted of her hair bunched up into a ponytail on her left side.

"Excuse me!" he hails, "Could you please tell me if there's an inn near here?" _Wow, she's cute._

The girl turns to him to expose him to a cold look, a rigid scowl crossing her lips. She notices only Saiketsu in its defensive sleeve, and began giving an overwrought examination of his person.

"That sword; let me see it." She commanded him as if she had authority over him.

Soma realized that the sheathing she was carrying around was a weapon, more than likely a spear.

"Fine, only if you let me see yours."

The two of them show their weapon casings and unravel them at the same time. Saiketsu shone its obsidian sheath along with its gold plated tsuba, and its black and white interwoven fibers on the hilt.

Its opposing weapon was not a spear at all, but in fact it was a sword. The oak exterior was delicately polished, and part of the sword exposed shown that it was in good working order.

There was etched kanji on the hilt."_Yuunagi_"

"_That's…_"

"…_a Shinmei sword!_"

Simultaneously, they shuffle back in opposite directions and drew their swords to clash with eachother. They stared eachother down behind their respective weapons.

_I gotta be careful. I don't have my shield anymore!_ The thought began to frighten Soma as he squared off against the mysterious girl.

Elsewhere, there was another onlooker that took out her cell phone and punches in a speed dial number to send the encrypted data through cyberspace and to connect to its destination on the other end.

An underdeveloped voice responds on the other end "Hello?"

"Negi-bozu, we've got a problem!"

"What is it, Asuna-san?"

"Setsuna-chan's fighting another one of those Shinmei guys!"

"I'll be right there!" a click ends their conversation.

Soma tries his best to defeat his opponent without harming her so he could at least get an interrogation. His analysis showed that her six foot long Nodachi versus his three foot Katana meant that he had the advantage in terms of speed. Though one hit with that meant that he'd be cleaved in half.

Setsuna proved him wrong as her lightning quick slashes tore up the ground around him as he back strafes each swing. That cleared up why she would use such a ridiculously long sword in the first place—she really could swing it.

A left and right underhanded set of swooping swings started his combo. Following up was a forward shunt with Saiketsu charging into her own sword to shove her back for an opportunity to incapacitate her.

Before he could make a move, Setsuna uses the momentum of her being shoved as leverage to swing into overturning left slash into a step backwards to ward him off and the weight of her Nodachi putting her back on her feet.

"_Okay…she's no Aoyama Tsuruko._"

"_Thankfully he's not as good as Tsukiyomi._"

She returns the favor with a combo of her own design, using her power to her advantage by stepping in and slicing down to use the aftershock to break his guard. Soma slides around her in a reversal for the perfect opening that is spoiled by flipping into a barrel roll to turn around faster instead of pivoting on her feet. She blocks his attack and tosses him back with the force of her counterattack and knew that it'd take more than standard Kenjutsu to put him down.

"Shinmeiryuu, Zanmaken!"

A blast of air came hurtling towards him, Soma narrowly dive rolling out of the way of the lesser flare to continue his offensive. With a selection of horizontal slashes, he sets her up for a reversed sidekick that manages to scrape against the right side of her ribs. Setsuna staggers backwards, doing a back flip to recover in the air before landing in front of him with, giving him little to no breathing room. Surprised, he was stunned for a moment as she punches him backwards before slapping Saiketsu away from him.

Saiketsu is sent colliding with the ground when it flew out of his hand, leaving him unarmed. As Setsuna winds up for the final blow, Soma jumps back and draws from his magic pocket the custom knife.

Her Nodachi was half a foot away from his face when his knife collided with it, flickering lights with the friction made between them. Soma lets the blade slide off his own as he lands to stand off again. Now it was a battle of six feet against seven and a half inches.

Changing his battle plan, he figured that relying on just the knife would get him killed faster. Putting his hands up, he thought that just maybe it would be better suited to defense rather than offense. If he could just get in close enough, her range advantage wouldn't do her any good. Clenching his teeth, he went to go make some groundwork.

Darting forward, he gets as close as possible just before she threw another set of slashes his way. He ducks under one, sidesteps another and jumps over another, landing on one hand and one leg into a sweeping kick that she jumps over to avoid. Setsuna uses her current height to swing down on top of him.

Soma rolls out of the way just in time to avoid her ground tearing attack and rolls backwards onto his feet to assume his stance. He tries again to get in her face, using quick knife swipes in combination with his barrage of kicks. A thrust forward sidestepped, a swiping motion avoided, and a heel kick dodged, he waited until Setsuna attacked again. He didn't wait long as he made an intentional lag time in his last attack that she took advantage of.

As she makes her attack, Soma sees the blade coming and rolls to the side to avoid it before springing back up and kicking Yuunagi out of her hands. Winding up, he throws a right hook her way. Just as he was about to hit, her left hand grabs it and pulls it back and her right fist collided with his diaphragm.

Soma dropped to his knees coughing, looking up to see that not only that his knife had been dropped in the unexpected counterattack; Yuunagi's tip was in his face. He sweats as he figures a way out of his predicament.

"Who sent you?"

He remained silent as he stared death in the face again. She lowers her blade to his neck, putting him in an even bigger danger. Without an answer, Setsuna had no qualms about killing him; Soma's life began to flash before his eyes.

_The vision of himself impaled on a Shinmei blade…_

_The tears in Motoko's eyes as she pleaded for him to stop fighting…_

_The feeling of leaving everything behind…_

It was too much to bear.

Unable to restrain his emotions, he cried out in pure anger. Confused by his sudden outburst, she began to slide the edge along his neck. She failed to do so due to the fact Soma flips back onto his feet and went straight for her. She resumed her battle with him, slicing diagonally in his approach. Adrenaline pumping in his brain, he stops short to give her the right of way, steps on the blunt edge on her sword as to make it dig into the ground with his left foot, and leaps up to kick her in the side of the head with his right.

They both fell to the ground, Setsuna now having a ringing in her left ear. As she gets to her feet she feels tempered steel pressing against her neck and her right wrist being grabbed. Soma now was holding her up with his retrieved knife, with his right leg past hers touching their heels together to hinder her movement, and his eyes were nearly bloodshot with rugged breathing to relieve him of the rush of energy.

There was a pause that lasted for several seconds, the gasping between the two swordsmen for air.

"Just finish me."

"……" Soma had temporarily lost his sanity, as he could not give her an answer standing so closely. He didn't know what he should do; if he let her go, she would most likely kill him. If he goes ahead and kills her, he'd have to look elsewhere for another Shinmei swordsman not to mention having another stain on his mind that would never come off.

Another glint appears in the corner of his eye, a blinding light coming towards the two of them. They both look and Soma ends up letting go of his adversary to avoid being blown to pieces by some sort of a laser.

"Sakurazaki-san!" said the young voice from the phone.

Setsuna gets to her feet after he lent her a hand, "Negi-sensei."

"Who is he?"

"Another one of the Shinmeiryuu they hired to come after ojou-sama."

"Is he good?"

"He's manageable. I think we may get an answer out of him."

"Asuna-san!" he calls out. "Cover me."

Soma grabs Saiketsu off the ground and looks up at his new challengers. The one she labeled as Negi, a small boy, his hair alone set him apart from the others; an arranged style of pale brown hair into a short ponytail, his skin a very pastel white with round, innocent brown eyes. He was a foreign teacher, a very vertically challenged one at that. He was holding a wooden staff wrapped in some sort of white cloth.

"_Sempai?_"

The one he called Asuna-san, her hair a very long auburn shade held it in place with two ponytails tied together with cute little bells. Her eyes were a pacific blue…and a forest green? Soma thought he was dizzy from adrenaline when he saw her eyes, but had no time to ponder it. She wore the same uniform as his first rival, a good possibility that they were classmates or it was just the latest fashion.

"_Naru-san?_"

Soma had no other choice than to resume fighting. He takes the same stance he used on Tsuruko with his knife held forward and Saiketsu inactive on his shoulder. How those blasts came from those two was a mystery, but he knew that this was about to get really ugly.

"Negi-bozu, get back; just give me my fan."

Little Negi began to chant, confusing Soma in what good that would do.

"Exerceās potentiam Cagurazaca Asuna, ensis exorcīzāns!"

A giant fan appeared in Asuna's hand. Soma's eyes stared in disbelief at this act of bending the rules of physics; this just kept getting weirder. Setsuna and Asuna charged headlong towards him to pick up where they left off. He chose to oblige them as they crossed swords and fan at eachother.

They used a pincer attack on him, attacking him constantly to make sure he had no chance to counter attack. Assuming that he might be able to take them both on, he'd use his feet to try and keep Asuna away from him while he whittled Setsuna down more. Soma wondered how much a giant fan could hurt.

Asuna answers his question by slamming her fan into his guard. The aftershock sends his heels grinding back two feet and Saiketsu was still reverberating from the effect. Setsuna clashes her sword against his set as Asuna makes another swing, forcing him to block using a strong kick. A sharp pain shoots through his right leg.

Soma struggled for a way out of his position, putting faith in his other leg and using Asuna's fan as a base to swing his left leg's heel into her arm to knock her off balance. He thumps Setsuna back with the end of the handle on his knife and backs off.

Negi began to chant again, "Sīs mea pars per nōnāgintā secundās. Ministra Negiī Cagurazaca Asuna!"

Asuna began to give off a noticeable aura of power. Somehow Soma could feel waves piercing his heart, almost like fear.

"Setsuna-san, lemme handle this."

She attacked Soma on her own, making up her lack of finesse in pure power. With one smack, she bypasses Soma's defense, sending him off his feet and in the air. With another, she slams him into the ground to even crack the brick ground beneath him.

With blood spurting from his mouth, he pushes back against the ground and rolls to put some space between them. History was slowly beginning to repeat itself as he fought just to survive.

_Everything is the Judgment Ring…_

Without his knowing, his left hand began to glow faintly; the ink of the ring began to spin.

"_What the hell? Ah!_"

Soma began to give off his own aura, wondering what was going on.

"_Weird…I feel lighter…_"

As Asuna came within five feet, time seemed to slow down. Not sure his Kamui had returned and had activated on its own, he dismissed the thought and jumps up into a reverse side kick to her collarbone.

"Sakurazaki-san, what's going on?" asks Negi.

"I-I'm not sure! I've never seen this technique before!"

Asuna was forced on the defensive as Soma started to make use of his newfound fighting spirit as loud booms accompanied every collision of her ensis exorcīzāns with Saiketsu.

"Back me up here!"

Setsuna rejoins the fray, buying Negi enough time to start another chant.

"Undecim spīritūs āēriālēs, vinculum factī inimīcum captent…" a circular symbol appeared on the ground beneath him.

Soma is caught in a deadlock with Saiketsu holding Asuna back in front and the knife holding Setsuna back behind him. An idea crosses his mind about the reciting the boy kept on doing. He drops his left guard and lets Setsuna regain her composure as she hits the ground to make debris fly up. Keeping his right side guarded, he ended up using Setsuna's thigh as a counterweight to bounce back in the air and land just behind Asuna. Flipping the knife around, he jabs her in the kidney with the blunt end to make her drop her own guard with a rapid exhalation of air. With one palm thrust to her right hand, he forces her to swing against her will.

"SAGITTA MAGICA, ĀĒR—ack!" dust flew in Negi's face to make him cough, the circle disappearing.

Asuna kicks him off, sending Soma reeling back to dig his fingers against the ground to stop his sliding. Soma ceased to glow, Asuna following shortly after him. The three were once again standing off haphazardly waiting for a reaction from the other party; that was until they all ended up dropping to one knee.

Setsuna shouted at him, "You…you won't lay a hand on Konoka-ojou-sama!"

Now regaining his senses, he is taken back by the declaration "Who?"

Behind Soma, a new voice announced its presence. It was an older accent, but almost sickening to listen to. Clapping accompanied it as it grew closer to them.

"I ought to thank you, boy. I don't know who you are, but you've made my task all the easier."

Soma drops Saiketsu to draw the SOCOM pistol, turning around to aim the laser sight directly at the new arrival's head. It was a woman dressed in a peculiar style of an outfit, a white backless dress with a plunging neckline; and a large pair of coke bottle glasses covered a sinister grin and an elegant ponytail.

Setsuna renewed her posture, "It's the monkey woman!"

"Who the hell are you, lady?" asks Soma, his left forearm supporting his right while holding the knife upside down.

"How rude, you should introduce yourself before asking a lady's name."

"Bite me, bitch." Soma steadied his aim, "What are you babbling about? What job?"

"Hmph, I'll let that slide. These pests have troubled me for some time, and here you are out of nowhere taking them out for me."

"I don't know who you are, but I got no intention of killing them." He shoots a warning shot at her feet, "So back off!"

"How dare you!" she flung her right hand out, a talisman in between her fingers. "For that, you'll die first!"

The talisman shone brightly, the woman tossing it onto the ground. From it, smoke emerged from the piece of paper. Appearing out of thin air was a giant super deformed monkey scaling in at fifteen and a half feet.

"Talisman-san, kill that boy first." She disappears into a shadow, leaving the group to fend for itself.

Soma switches priorities to the monster of an ape reaching for him. Before he could let off a shot, it grabs Soma in an iron grip and tosses him up into the air.

One hundred feet up, he began his decent towards the earth at a high speed to his would be terminal velocity. As he nears the ground, the monkey opened its mouth and decided that he would make for a tasty snack.

The girls gasp as he got closer to the ground to have a rendezvous with primates intestines. At thirty feet, he suddenly feels as though he's being dragged at high speed in another direction.

He opens his eyes to see that Negi was holding onto his wrist, and that they were flying on his staff.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah, thanks." He inquiringly asks, "Why'd you save me?"

Negi smiles sympathetically, "I can tell you're a good person."

"How's that?"

"You didn't attack me. You could have but you didn't; the most you did was interrupt my spell"

"I never really could bring myself to hurt a kid. And what's that about a spell?"

"I see you're a little confused, the expression on your face clarifies it. I'll explain later."

Negi loops around with his staff, and prepares for an attack run on King Kong the second.

Asuna barely avoids a fist as she looks for an opening to lay a powerful blow in. She smacks away another of the simian's jabs as Setsuna unleashes another Shinmei technique.

"Shinmeiryuu, Kuugatouken!"

Lightning seemed to trail Yuunagi as it tore into its supposed flesh. Asuna leapt up to deliver a stunning swing into its face, followed up by another one of Negi's spells.

Soma looked in bewilderment as light began to gather in the boy's hands. Negi was holding a small stick with a miniature planet on it.

"Undecim spīritūs lūcis, coeuntēs sagittent inimicum SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIĒS LŪCIS!"

Seventeen streams of energy loosed themselves from his alleged wand shooting forward. A barrage of energy bombs the creature into submission, sending it blowing in the wind as shredded paper. Negi lands with his passenger in tow, Asuna and Setsuna on their guard again.

"It's all right; he's not here to harm us."

"Negi-sensei," Setsuna protested "we don't know that for sure."

"Asuna-san, I saw that he had the opportunity to kill you but instead he stunned you."

"Maybe he was just trying to mess with us!"

"How did you guys do that? I'd give anything to be that strong!"

"Aren't all the Shinmei people super strong?" asks Asuna.

"Hold on, Asuna-san; he's perplexed." He held out a hand in amity "My name is Negi Springfield; I'm a wizard in training."

"I'm Urashima Soma." Distrusting them, he uses his foster name as a cover.

"The name's Kagurazaka Asuna."

"Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"I'm sorry to ask, but will you please lend us a hand? We could use someone like you."

"C'mon, that's like Superman asking Aquaman for help. What do you need me for?"

"I can feel something from you, something special. I can't tell what it is, but I feel as though you would be a great help."

"Negi-sensei, you cannot be serious!" Setsuna objects to the idea.

"Something special, huh?" he grasps his hand and gives it a firm shake. "You got it, Sir Negi."

"Let's go back to our inn. You look like you can use some rest."

The group walks towards the Arashi Mountain inn, Setsuna keeping Soma in check. Soma was busy trying to take in everything that had just happened. He saw the afterlife and was guided back with the help of his murderer, woke up to realize that he can't go home, notices that Pharsti had gone AWOL, bought weapons from a foreign merchant, got in a fight with another Shinmei swordsman with her powerful schoolgirl friend and a kid who is supposedly a wizard, watched them kick the ass of a giant monkey, and now they want him to fight alongside them.

_**Arashi Mountain Inn, Guest Rooms**_

"We can talk in the morning. Please try and get some rest."

Just before he walks in, Setsuna stops him and tells him "The room is full; you'll have to sleep outside."

He sits himself down against the wall, propping Saiketsu against him. Negi and the others enter their room and shut the door. As Negi and Asuna wrapped themselves in the folds of their sheets, Setsuna kept one eye open on the door.

_An hour into the night…_

A girl in their room rubs her eyes sleepily, walking out into the hallway without Setsuna's notice. When she does, she spots Soma shaking irregularly in his sleep.

"Hello?" she whispers softly, a sweet voice that was a relief since he got here.

Soma looks up to someone with her face in the shadows, knowing not what to say.

"Oh, you look terrible! Let's get you something to eat!"

"I'm fine…really…ah!" a loud grumbling in his stomach was clearly audible.

She lifts him to his feet and tosses an arm over her shoulders, "That settles it, I'd better hurry."

The two of them walked to the lobby of the hotel, being lights out for the others. A ceiling fixture came closer into view, the two stepping into the light exposing the faces of the pair to one another.

The girl sported chocolate brown hair, perfectly rounded cheeks that looked soft to the touch, a matching set of cocoa eyes that had not seen shed blood, and her smile was the most soothing thing he had seen in the last couple of hours.

"I'm Konoe Konoka. What's your name?"

_You…you won't lay a hand on Konoka-ojou-sama!_

"Urashima Soma, nice to meet you."

She sat him down next to a vending machine about to put in a credit card.

"Wait," Soma got up and put in his own card "can I get you anything?"

"Well, I am a little thirsty, maybe orange juice."

The two of them sat down and snacked on plum onigiri. As the night went on, they ended up talking to one another, getting to know eachother.

"Your grandpa runs the school you go to?"

"Mmm hmm!" Konoka nibbles on the rice ball he bought her.

"You're friends with Sakurazaki-san. I didn't know you were her ojou-sama."

"You're a friend of Secchan? Eh, I mean Setsuna?"

"I guess you can say that. We're more of acquaintances."

She cheerfully smiles in her striped pajamas, "Anyone that's alright with Secchan is alright with me."

"Thanks, I appreciate the consent. It's the most I've gotten since I arrived."

"Why? You're a really nice person."

"Dunno, but I've had some bad luck lately. Let's just say I have to be away from home for a while."

"I understand. I'm sorry to hear that, Sokkun."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, that kinda slipped out." She chuckles, "Would you mind if I called you Sokkun?"

He became flattered, "I like it."

Around the corner, Setsuna watched them converse merrily at the table with an angry grimace. Konoka got up and pushed her chair in, bowing politely to Soma.

"It's late; thank you for buying me a drink."

He hooks his arm around hers in escort, "Hey, I can't resist a pretty face."

A cold feeling shot through him, almost like a pain patch that became cold to the touch to burning hot. The sensation felt soothing to him for some reason, letting him shrug off being thrown into the air by a giant monkey. He smiled at it, thinking that it was just the nice feeling of being with a cute girl.

Konoka giggles as they walk towards the room holding Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna. Before they enter, Soma stops himself short and Konoka turns around to check on him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sakurazaki-san said that they were out of futons."

"That's silly! We have a few spare."

She yanks one from a pile and lays it down cleverly to make use of the remaining space in the room. Escorting him into the sheets, she had enough courtesy to tuck him in.

"Thank you."

She expresses amusement at his nearly sleeping form, "Sweet dreams." The kindhearted girl went to bed herself.

Soma stared at the ceiling, thinking things through.

"_Why would anyone want to harm a girl like her?_"He sighs as he turns in his sheet.

"_Sorry, sensei. But it looks like my training will have to be put on hold for now; I've got a job to do._"

* * *

For those that didn't catch it, that was the merchant from Resident Evil 4.

Kuugatouken – "Sky fang blade"

Please, leave a review on your way out.

Oh yeah, I also don't own Negima!


	30. Future Fairytale

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima.

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because it will only get weirder from that point on.

* * *

"Sokkun…Sokkun!" 

Soma's eyes open to be met by the ever cheerful Konoka. From the look of things, he had overslept and she had come in to call him for breakfast. Whimsical thinking on his part made him wish that every day could start out like this, a pretty girl shaking him to invite him to breakfast. Back at Hinata-onsen, his wakeup call was a bucket of cold water at four o'clock in the morning courtesy of Motoko or Tama-chan biting his nose. He was never called down due to the fact that he always helped Shinobu cook breakfast and dinner and pack lunches.

It still never dawned on him why he woke up in Kyoto General. If he died right on the spot, wouldn't they have just cremated him? Was he hanging on by a thread the whole time before it happened?

"Konoka-san."

"Sokkun, do you wanna eat breakfast with me and Secchan?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Although he didn't agree with the last part, he was more than happy enough to come along with her.

The birds chirping outside with golden sunlight beaming through the window made his new friend all the more radiant. Nodding, he took her hand and was escorted out into the corridor. Konoka happily took him into the dining hall to sit with her and her friends. When they enter, Soma is greeted by a plethora of women, different builds and different sizes, all of them beautiful.

"Holy sh—"

(Cue TV Theme, Happy Material)

_Hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara, kimi ni kitto aeru ne, atarashii kagayaki, HAPPY READY GO!_

_mezameta bakari no, tokimeki hajikesou mune POCKET ni tsumete, sora wo miageta  
_

_maegami no yukue wo, kagami to niramekko ORIGINAL egao de, kakenuketai yo  
_

_ichibyou goto dokidoki, irodzuku kono hibi ga miraichizu ni naru, takanaru kodou  
_

_hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara nani ga matteiru no kana amefuri demo heiki, niji ni naru yo  
_

_COLOURFUL HAP-PY MATERIAL GO!  
_

_kimi ni kitto aeru ne, chisana yuuki wo, sakase you…_

_**Chapter 29 – "Future Fairytale"**_

"I'll be right back; I just need to use the bathroom." Konoka stuck her tongue out jokingly, running back into the hallway.

Soma sat at the table with his new allies and new friends nibbling on an egg prepared by the inn's chef while sparking a question.

"Let me get this straight, you're a ten year old teacher of a class full of girls that are both taller and way older than you?"

"Yes, you're right." Negi answered him indifferently. "Is something the matter?"

"Nah, this just reminds me of home."

"Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot to ask, why did you not want to harm us?"

"I was told to search out other members of the Shinmeiryuu."

"By who?"

"The head of the Shinmei school, Aoyama Tsuruko."

Setsuna spoke up in provocation "You fool; Aoyama Tsuruko hasn't been the head of the school for the last three years!"

"What're you talking about? Three years?" he reaches over to a small calendar in the center of the table.

April 23rd, 2003

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

"I've been in a coma for three years!"

"How did that happen?" asks Asuna in interest.

"On April 29, 2000 I was killed in a fight against Aoyama Tsuruko. I died while trying to protect my sensei."

"How did you…?"

"I know what he's talking about, Asuna-san." Negi responded "Purgatory; am I correct?"

"Yeah, she told me that I should become stronger to help my sensei defeat her."

"What was her name?"

"Aoyama Motoko."

In reflex, Setsuna grabs him by the collar over the table.

"Do you expect me to believe that your sensei is the legendary Aoyama Motoko?"

"Hey…! I've got pictures!" Soma took out his wallet and fishes out a picture of the two of them sitting side by side, his arms were hanging down over her shoulders as he was smiling while Motoko was giving as much as a smile for a camera she normally does (a scowl).

Asuna peers over her shoulder, "Wow, she's pretty."

A second voice, this one very grubby high pitched, commented with his own opinion "What a beauty!"

"Chamo-kun!" Negi grabs a small furry animal off Asuna's shoulder, "That's very rude of you!"

"A talking rodent?" he chuckles, "I've seen better."

"For a guy who's never seen magic, I'm surprised that you're not freaked out by a talking ermine."

"I've had a flying turtle for a pet."

"Flying turtle? Those are just myth!"

Her hands were shaking and her eyes widened. Negi looks at her distressed face in bafflement.

"Sakurazaki-san, what's wrong?"

"I see…that explains why he was so difficult to deal with."

Asuna breaks her chain of thought, "Wait a minute! What do you mean by Purgatory?"

"Tsuruko-sama guided my soul back to my body after I was killed. She said that I didn't do my duty in life, and gave me this weird mark." Soma holds his left hand out to show off the Judgment Ring.

Negi and Setsuna look in astonishment as they grab Soma and quickly drag him back to their room. Asuna follows them in confusion, bumping into Konoka in the hallway.

"Asuna-chan?" she asks, "How come Negi-kun and Secchan are dragging Sokkun back to our room?"

"Um…he had a stomach ache! Don't worry, he's covered!" She pushes her good friend back into the dining room.

Back in the room belonging to Class 3-A's group five, the three sat down in a triangle to explain to Soma why they had just hauled him back out of sight of everyone else.

"What gives?"

Setsuna clutches his wrist, "That mark on your hand."

"I've never seen a Judgment Ring up close."

"What is with everything being the Judgment Ring?"

Negi clears his throat, "According to stories, the ring was created by God to mark those that he considered could change fate all together. Over the course of history, people were marked to avoid great crises."

"I know of a few stories." Setsuna explains, "In nineteen fourteen, there was one who was able to wield the power of the Judgment Ring to a degree that he was able to slay a god."

"You're kidding. This thing on my hand can kill a god?"

"I've only seen the drawing in history books, but I'm really surprised to be seeing one for the first time." Negi drew something out of his backpack, "Urashima-san, please lay down."

Doing as he's told, he lays himself down on the floor. Tilting his head up, he sees Negi drawing a book out of his pack, Setsuna looking over to see what he had in mind.

"I noticed that you didn't use any chi when you fought us. Forgive me if it insults you, but do you even know how?"

"Um, no I don't."

"You don't know how to use your chi? It's a wonder how you even hit me."

"Sakurazaki-san, would you please lay next to him?" cooperating, she does so.

"What do you propose to do?"

"There's a seal in his mind. I checked when he was asleep."

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to know why."

"Can you break the seal?" a thought struck Soma, "_He must mean the next limiter…_"

"With Sakurazaki-san's help, I believe I can." He takes a small black gemstone and places it on his forehead, doing the same with Setsuna with a white stone. "I'm going to delve into your psyche; the two of you will be my hands."

"I dunno, you may not like what you see. I saw my mind yesterday, and it was a complete wreck."

"Would the two of you please hold hands?"

The two of them frowning, they grasp each other's hands.

"Don't get any ideas."

Soma grins, "Bite me."

Asuna comes into the room, sliding the door behind her. She spots the two swordsmen lying on the floor holding hands.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm going to dive into Urashima-san's mind. I'm going to break a seal on him."

"Why are they on the floor like that?"

"A seal normally has some sort of protection. Sakurazaki-san is going to help me break it. Would you like to observe?"

"Sure."

Holding up his wand, another incantation crosses between Negi's lips.

"Nympha somniī, rēgīna Maeve, portam aperiēns ad sē mē alliciāt…"

A bright light flashes and Soma enters his mind as usual except this time he was accompanied by Setsuna. There was also something else that was different than before.

Everything had returned. His pond was back, his rock garden in pristine order, and most importantly, his compound was completely restored to the way it always had been. What could have caused this?

"I thought you said it was a wreck."

"Yeah…me too…"

For the occasion, Soma was dressed in a plain black yukata while Setsuna was sporting a white kosode undershirt and momohiki cotton pants under a set of ivory colored light plate armor.

As he took the time to admire the scenery again, he heard countless guns cocking and saw red dots appear on Setsuna's armor. Turning back around, he spotted dozens of black suited people aiming M16s straight at her.

"Wait, stop! She's my guest!"

The guns were lowered, and the black uniforms were replaced by maid's uniforms. They were the chibi-chans, but somehow, they were a lot less chibi than he had left them. They were his height, and more mature looking than he remembers; maybe three years can really change a person.

"Who are they?"

"They're my servants, the chibi-chans. But they were short the last time I looked."

One maid stepped forward, her long blue hair, and big red bow made her recognizable.

"Welcome back, daimyo." She bowed courteously, "I beg your forgiveness. We have never had a guest before."

"Mari-chan?" he looks in skepticism.

"Yes, daimyo?"

"You got…" he couldn't help but stare at her new chest, "…um…taller!"

"How rude of me, please let me escort you to the library for tea."

"Oh, Mari-chan."

"Yes, sir?"

He whispers in her ear, "_Call me Urashima. I don't want her to know my name surname._"

"Of course, I will inform the others."

With the ushering of Mari, the two were seated back in his library. Bookcases lined the walls for two stories, an oriental rug placed in the middle of the room with two couches sitting adjacent from eachother with a glass coffee table being the mediator. They sat down across from one another to get situated.

"Sir Negi, where'd you go?"

"_I'm here, but I can't join you. I'm keeping Sakurazaki-san wired into your psyche. Just consider me with you in spirit._"

Setsuna looked around, peering at the many books "I have to admit, it's actually nice in here."

"Mari-chan," he calls out to her. "Do you know where Pharsti is?"

She respires, "I'm afraid I have heard nothing from Pharsti-sama. My condolences, as I understand how important she is to you."

He gets up from the couch and Mari nods kindly, escorting him to the outer walkway. Before he leaves, Setsuna turns to inquire about what he was talking about.

"Who is this Pharsti-sama of yours?"

"None of your business!" he snaps coldly; Soma turns back around "Keep my guest entertained. I'll be right back."

As he was outside, other kaseifu-chans attended to Setsuna's every whim. They laid out pastries of all sorts and poured her another cup of tea. Another clasps her hands together, giving an excuse to why he acted the way he did.

"Please, you must excuse him. Pharsti-sama was his conscience, and the mistress here."

There was a picture on the table that showed the two of them together at the pond, Soma in her lap and Pharsti draping her arms around him.

"She's beautiful."

"I hope you can understand. Urashima-dono has gone through a lot in the last day he remembers." The maid takes a book off from one of the shelves, "I believe this may explain."

She hands Setsuna the book, letting her open it. In a flash, she is shown the events of three years ago through his eyes.

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_Minaraikou, run away!"_

_The sharp feelings of her blade tearing his skin in split second intervals shot through her. She felt his heart pump harder and harder just to push blood through the many wounds he suffered, the heat of the tears running down his face, and when he began to lose the feeling in his arms and legs._

"_You hurt your own sister…"_

"_Such naïve sentiment; I do not understand what would compel you to fight for my worthless whore of a sister."_

_Setsuna experienced the force behind the blow that struck Tsuruko. Her heart almost leaped into her throat as he watched him collapse to the ground, struggling just to breathe properly._

"_If you say that again……I'll kill you!"_

"_This is not over yet. I will now see you as an opponent."_

_She clutches her own chest as she felt the pain of being stabbed through the heart. The slow pain crept along her spine, until it became almost too much to cope with._

"_Minaraikou…"_

"_I'm so glad…to have met…you…"_

"Aah!" Setsuna stopped reading the book; the simulated pain came to a sudden stop. She found herself gasping for air as she hands the book back to her attendant.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's true…"

"Yes, Urashima-san was the apprentice of Aoyama Motoko." She bites her lip, "He was in love with her."

"Love?"

"After several months, he became emotionally attached to his sensei. Despite the abuse she gave him, he looked upon her as a lady, rather than a warrior."

Setsuna winces, "_I_ _see, his strength comes from his heart…_"

In his private quarters, Soma discussed with Mari about the sudden restoration of the compound.

"What about my abilities?"

Mari held a clipboard up, "I'm sorry to report the only things available are the shield, System DG and the ammunition counter. As for Kamui, optical magnification, and automatic aim, those are still unavailable."

"I'll manage." He looks around, seeing the picture of his family. "Is there any record of what happened yesterday? Why was the compound destroyed, and how did it actually come back?"

"I…have no idea. The first record since we came back was of Konoe-san. When she touched you, she managed to repair some of your functions, and put us back in order."

"You don't think…Konoka-chan has magic?"

"Daimyo, there is no such thing as magic. That is illogical."

"I saw it with my own eyes! It wasn't that fake Siegfried and Roy crap, it was real!"

"I'm sure what you saw was an illusion."

"If that's the case, how did Sakurazaki-san get here?"

"I do not understand…"

"I'm telling you that it's magic."

"Is it magic… that made Pharsti-sama… disappear?"

"She's here! She has to be!" Soma grips his fists, "Call Sakurazaki-san here; let's break the next limiter."

Back on the outside, Asuna watched Negi work his magic as Soma and Setsuna lie on the floor.

"Y'know," she commented "they look pretty similar when you put them together. It's creepy."

Footsteps outside grew louder, Asuna knew exactly who it was. She heads outside to convince Konoka to stay outside.

"Asuna, what's going on?"

"Soma caught a cold, and Negi-bozu is using some British medicine, real nasty." She pushes her back into the dining room. "Why don't we just wait outside? You don't wanna get sick too!"

"Where did Secchan go?"

"Um…she caught it too! We're trying to quarantine things, it's all good."

"Okay, I hope they get better soon!"

Asuna gets back up from her seat, "Lemme go check on them. I can't leave Negi-bozu of all people with them." She goes back to their room to back up Negi.

_**Back in Soma's psyche**_

"Right this way."

Mari led them to the doorway to the limiter now revealed as a seal. The next room had an elevated ceiling, decorated in tatami mats like the rest of the house. At the other end was a set of double doors with a large paper seal with onmyou writing on it. She guides them to the door and stops before entering.

"I wish you both the best of luck."

Setsuna stops him from going forward, "Wait, we don't know what could be in here. And with your inability to use chi, you could end up hindering more than helping."

"Gee, thanks." Soma reluctantly stands back.

Setsuna ended up going alone. She walks through the doorway, and then suddenly the entry shuts behind them with iron bars separating the two.

"What?"

"What's going on?" Setsuna turns around to see the bars placed in the gates place.

From behind her, a large gloomy portal opened up and out came a dark skinned monster, massive black wings jutting from its back, and a body built with bulging, rippling muscles. Its body was completely black, and its eyes were crimson red with anger.

"_Amon?_"

"What's an Amon?" asks Soma.

"_Amon is a Marquis of Hell that controls forty legions of demons_."

"It was also the strongest demon the God Slayer defeated and merged his soul to. But why is it etched into your mind?" Setsuna readied Yuunagi for a fight, "Urashima-san, get back!"

Amon loosed a blast of energy towards her; Setsuna charges towards the high ranked demon with the intent of ripping it a new one. After avoiding his shot, she unloads her own attack on the demonic legionnaire.

"Shinmeiryuu, Zankusen!"

A bolt of chi strikes against the marquis, an explosion following. Amon beats his wings to clear the dust and debris from the mats she just destroyed. He flew towards her; a booming roar follows as his claw collided with Yuunagi. She shakes him off before chasing him into the center of the room. Taking swipes at her, Setsuna averts his incoming swings while managing to score hits on Amon's person. It was now a question of if she was really doing any damage.

The winged demon attacks again, swatting with a backhand to nearly blow Setsuna off her feet. She retaliates by springing off the wall as she flew, rushing towards him with power in her swing. Catching her blade with one hand, he tosses the female swordsman thirteen feet, Yuunagi and all. Setsuna landed with a thump, getting to her feet quickly.

Soma takes Saiketsu to the gate, clanging on it constantly with little success.

"Sir Negi, there has to be something I can do!"

"_Since this is your mind, can't you unlock it yourself?_"

"No, I don't know how! I'm totally locked out!"

"_I'll see what I can do._"

Setsuna continues to attack the demon, using the moves in her arsenal to subdue him. Amon began to grow tired of games and began overpowering her. As she establishes another sharp blow, he knocks her back using the draft generated by his wings. Stretching its arms out before focusing his hands to its forehead, he shot a powerful beam from his temple. In her defense, she shoots off another Zanmaken to counteract the stream of energy.

An explosion blinds her just before she felt her hands held up in the air forcefully. Dark matter was wrapped around her wrists, separated from eachother and unable to move. Struggling to break the bonds, she turns to see Amon in her face. Before she could protest, his hands were already digging their claws into her armor.

"Sakurazaki-san!" Soma shouted from the other side of the bars, "Sir Negi, do something! Get her out of here!"

"_I…I can't! She is too weaved into your psyche!_"

"Shit!" he slams his hands against the barricade, falling to his knees in a helpless slump.

_Please…not again! I don't wanna lose another friend!_

Soma stretches his hands through the bars as if to grab the demon marquis. "There's gotta be something…"

The Judgment Ring began to spin again, a light shooting from his left hand, past the two combatants and straight for the door behind them. A second light shoots back, hitting his right hand. Appearing in it was another sword, three feet long, straight edged, the guard colored gold and branched up towards the tip of the blade, the hilt wrapped in black leather, and the blade shone bright enough to nearly blind him.

"_What is that?_"

He looks up, "Something I can do!"

He tries again using the newly acquired sword. The bars nearly disintegrate at the mere presence of it. In a mad dash, he smashes his fist into Amon's face, sending it rearing back.

"Urashima-san?"

"Hold up!" Soma slashes the restraints off of her, Setsuna catching her breath.

"What on earth is that?"

"Not now, let's take care of Amon first." He looks to her, "Who's the burden now?"

"I'll apologize later, just help me."

The two now faced off against the demon, who was now taking them seriously. Holding his hands to his forehead again, he fires another powerful beam towards the two.

"Oh shit!"

Recoiling back, he held his new sword up towards his chest. The beam splits in two directions, funneling away from them. Astounded by the turn in battle flow, Amon cracks his knuckles with an easy to hear snap. Meeting their opponent, the two swing their blades headlong into the fray. As Soma's new sword connects with his skin, Amon let out a groan for the first time, though no blood was drawn.

Setsuna follows up his initial attack by knocking him up into the air via an upward sweep with Yuunagi. Complimenting her follow-up was Soma performing a jumping downward arching roundhouse that sends him back down into the floor. A blast of wind from Amon's wings blinds them for a moment as he got back up and flew up into the air.

Following him, Setsuna leaps up after him almost like she was flying. Knowing he couldn't very well follow her and that small arms wouldn't do much to a high demon; he decided to wait until she knocked him back down.

Up in the air, Amon is met with a blade to his chest which sends him back down to the ground. Now on the same level, Soma sprinted towards him. The feeling of becoming lighter enveloped him again, almost speeding up his movements.

"_This feeling…the adrenaline in my veins…it's exciting! I don't know what's up with my body, but I love it!_"

Soma reached almost sonic speeds as he soared towards him and thrusts his new sword outwards, creating a sonic boom as he connects. Amon is sent crashing against the wall, collecting himself back on one knee.

Setsuna looks over to him, "_That's the Shinmeiryuu Jinsoku no Zenshin! But he couldn't have used that without chi…_"

"Sakurazaki!" Soma snaps her out of her thought, "Let's hurry up and finish him."

Just from behind, Mari touches his shoulder to get his attention. Turning around he sees that she hands him a sheet of paper.

"Sir, Negi-san wanted me to give this to you."

Scanning it over, Soma figured out what Negi was telling him. Nodding, he dismisses her as he redoes his stance.

"What did she want?"

"Sir Negi gave me an idea. Take the lead; I'll be right behind you."

Trusting in Negi, Setsuna held the front line as Amon came knocking. She parries Amon by ducking one of his powerful swings, and let Soma strike him back with his sword. Setsuna kept his attack going by unleashing a powerful burst of chi.

"Shinmeiryuu, Zanmaken no Tachi!"

Shredding him back, Amon retries his aerial assault, holding his hands above his head; dark energy began to gather in his hands, crackling black lightning sprouting from it. In one toss, the huge ball of power was sent hurtling downwards.

"Urashima!" Setsuna grabs hold of Soma's left hand, and threw him in full force at him, passed the blast and up to Amon. With a powerful swat, he sends him spiraling towards the ground. Soma pointed his weapon towards him. It began to glow faintly blue, a complex circle appearing in front of him.

"Permissum glacies rumpus meus hostilis, GRANDO PULVIS!"

Large shards of ice were materialized, pummeling the demon with painful spikes before one final large glacier chunk collides into him before shattering into smaller pieces. He ceased movement, the two warriors walking over to him.

Getting to his feet again, Amon knelt down on one knee, bowing his head.

"_Forgive me my lord, for I have sinned…_"

"_Lord?_"

"_You are the lord here, are you not?_"

Soma's left eye twitches as he hears this, "_Why did you attack my guest?_"

He looks up "_I was under the belief that she forced you against your will._"

"_I had to attack you myself to get you to stop._"

"_Your father told me to guard the seal; I was only doing my task._"

"_Hmph, if she has anything broken_" Soma hits him with the blunt side of his sword, "_I'll have your head._"

"_I understand. Now that you have proven yourself worthy, allow me to break the seal for you._"

"I don't recall any people in the Shinmei clan by the name of Urashima." Setsuna asks, "Who was your father?"

He shook his head, "I never knew him."

They walk to the door with the seal, Amon blasting the lock off the door before standing aside. Just as they approach the double doors, Soma summons Mari to him.

"Mari-chan!"

She became visible in a quick flash of sparkles, "Sir?"

"I want you to discipline Amon. If he tries anything, shoot him."

"Yes sir."

Opening the door, there was an explosion of white light. In the room, it was a completely pearl white color, containing barely anything other than a pedestal with a sheath and a marble statue of an angel in the center of the room that was bathed in light. They wondered where his father managed to fuse the demon of destruction to guard a room to house something so important.

"The god of destruction was sent to guard this room…" Setsuna asks, "How did your father call the spirit of Amon?"

"Would you quit asking me this? I'm still new to this magic crap."

Upon closer inspection, "_Claíomh Solais_" was written on the pedestal.

Soma held up his new sword, "Claíomh Solais…"

"_I recognize that name._" Negi comments, "_In mythology, Claíomh Solais was the sword of light. I felt magic coming out of you, could that have been it?_"

"I get it, that's why you gave me that spell."

"Urashima-san is a mage?"

"_I'm not sure. But I can feel an overabundance of mana coming from him._"

Soma walks over to the statue, watching Claíomh Solais react by shining brightly. Pointing at it, a beam shoots out from the tip and slowly began to crack the marble apart. The beam's width became wider, large crevices forming all around its focal point. Underneath it, he ended up finding something hidden inside of it. There was a small girl, five foot two, scantily clad and her hair was down to her knees, with a bright and shimmering color of sapphire. Her body was almost like the statue she came out of, perfectly formed, and snow white.

"Who is that?"

"I dunno. She just came out of that statue!"

Soma cradled the girl from the wreckage, looking upon her as she was asleep. He humanely takes off his yukata jacket and places it around her to keep her warm.

"Negi-sensei, do you happen to know what she is?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anything for certain."

The girl began to murmur out of her rest. Soma and Setsuna took precautions so as she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Ahh…"

"Are you alright?"

She looked upon him with cobalt gemstone eyes, "Soma-kun…"

"Oh…" he was nearly breathless, "Pharsti!"

* * *

_In the know_

"Permissum glacies rumpus meus hostilis, GRANDO PULVIS!" – "Let ice shatter my enemy, HAIL DUST"

To the Shadow Hearts fans, I know that the Seraphic Radiance or the Dark Seraphim is the strongest soul Yuri fused his soul to. I'm just using Amon for story's sake.

**Please leave a review on your way out**.


	31. Memory and Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima.

* * *

"Pharsti?"

"Are you sure that's her?"

"She's one of the only one in my head that calls me that."

Soma held her close in sweet relief to having her back with him. He wondered what had happened to her to make her become so different. There were a few things missing from her, but regardless it was definitely Pharsti.

"After what happened with Tsuruko-san, I don't remember anything..."

"How'd you suddenly shrink? And where are your wings?"

"It was the driver."

"The driver I took made you shrink?"

"I'm sorry, Soma-kun. I…lied to you."

"What is going on?" Setsuna demanded to know.

"What're you talking about? Lied to me about what?"

"I'm not an AI at all... I'm an angel."

Negi takes a wild guess, "_That nephilim is your familiar?_"

"Familiar…?"

"That last driver you took was liquefied mana."

"I don't get it, what would that do to me?"

"I have been harvesting mana from you, so that I can finally be free…" tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Pharsti," he pleads "don't leave me!"

For the first time in a while Pharsti cracked a smile despite her position "No, not like that. The last driver had more enough mana for me to complete what I was trying to do. I suppose that I over gathered so much, my body began to recede in age."

"Mana is the life energies residing in a person, correct?"

"_Yes, you are correct, Setsuna-san_" Negi confirms. "_Due to her drawing mana from Urashima-san, he retains some of her angelic power._"

Soma looked her straight in the eyes, "What did you mean by, being free?"

"Hold still, this will only take a moment."

She took him by surprise, kissing him tenderly on the lips. A circle of white magic formed beneath the two them, Soma and Setsuna's vision going completely white. Back on the outside, Asuna fell backwards as she witnessed the blue haired angel floating out of a white vortex on Soma's chest. Her long flowing hair fluttered majestically at her sides as she took her first real step on the ground. As the light died down, the two Shinmeiryuu swordsmen awoke with some prodding.

"Wah, who the heck is she?" Asuna was taken aback by the saintly debutante.

Soma opens his eyes to see that Pharsti was leaning over him, like a newlywed wife waking her husband. He reaches out with his free hand and cups her cheek; she was remarkably supple to the touch, feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced, not counting kissing Motoko.

"You can't be real…"

"Why not? I'm right here."

Looking over, Negi was pointing with his eyes as wide as they would go.

"A…ahh…you're…n…naked!"

Now realizing, Pharsti crosses her arms over her chest. Setsuna courteously covers her in a blanket, while Asuna hands her a set of pajamas with chibi wings on them.

"Asuna-san, this is Pharsti. Pharsti, this is Asuna-san."

"How did you do that? Come out of him I mean."

"I'm his familiar."

Chamo was watching from over Negi's shoulder when he saw her come out from Soma's chest. He was drooling at the sparsely clothed Pharsti, having the urge to make her his own.

"We have so much in common! I'm aniki's familiar, and you're Urashima's familiar!"

"I'm…" Pharsti received a firm look from Soma. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Urashima-kun's familiar. Want to fight about it?"

"Easy there, cutie."

Soma sounded surprised, "_You can still hear me?_"

"_Of course, I'm still part of you. My blood is flowing through your veins._"

"_Guess now I can hear your thoughts too._"

"_I believe I said I have nothing to hide._"

Now clothed, Pharsti was escorted by the others outside. Back in the dining hall, Negi called everyone to attention to make an announcement. Everyone turns to see their child teacher waving his hands in attention.

"Excuse me!" he spoke up in his usual polite manner. "I'd like to introduce my two new assistant teachers, Urashima Soma, and Suzuhara Pharsti!"

The class of beautiful girls paid their attention to the two newcomers. Whispers were traded amongst them, mainly opinions on them. Some were smiling, others were frowning. A few moments later, a crowd of three stampedes over to the two.

"_Wow, I'm attracting cute girls!_"

Soma is shoved to the floor, everyone huddling around Pharsti.

"My gosh, you're so pretty!" asks Shiina Sakurako

"How do you get your hair that way? I have to know!" asks Kugimiya Madoka

"What do you use to exfoliate your skin?" asks Kakizaki Misa

Pharsti shrugs nervously, "All natural, I suppose…heh…"

**_Chapter 30 – "Memory and Reality"_**

"Sokkun, are you feeling better?" asks Konoka.

"Heh, yeah I am. That western medicine sure is something."

She turns to Pharsti, sitting next to him. "Pharsti-chan, are you his girlfriend?"

"Oh of course not, I'm just a distant cousin!"

"I understand; it looked like you two are very close." She turns to Soma, "You didn't tell me that you were going to be Negi-kun's shihandai!"

Soma laughs, "I'm just full of surprises, huh?" Across the table, Negi hands him a book. As he opens it, he's greeted to thirty two names and pictures with notes scribbled in.

"_Not a male on the roster._"

"_You talk_ _like that's a bad thing._"

"I hope you can get acquainted with the class." Negi tells him, "They're all good people."

"_Can you memorize thirty two names?_"

"_I'll figure something out._"

From behind them, a womanly woman voice requested that he go take a bath. Turning around, he looks up to see a beautiful woman (not girl), smiling over him. Soma felt very distracted due to the fact that his eyes never made it up to her face. Pharsti looked to her own modest chest and to this stranger's.

"Urashima-san, Suzuhara-san?" she calls, "Negi-sensei asked me to prepare you with a change of clothing. Please feel free to have a bath in the inn's spring."

"Uh…………" Soma couldn't find any words to say. Pharsti yanks the hair on the back of his head back to make him realize that she wore very dignified glasses with lustrous locks of russet hair.

"Thank you, miss…"

"Just call me Shizuna-sensei."

The name almost depressed Soma, remembering that was his mother's first name. Pharsti helps him up, and walks with him to the outdoor spring, compliments of the inn.

* * *

They sat in the far back, housing against rocks as they bathed together. Soma held a smile on his face as he sat next to Pharsti, still in disbelief as events began to unfold one after another.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm sorry; it's just good having you back."

"I can say that it's good to be back." She giggles, "You couldn't go a day without me, can you?"

"Other than the fact that you were just a figment of my imagination for a year and a half, it was kind of like walking around naked in public."

"I'm here to stay." She giggles, "I'm beginning to like the real world."

"Hah…" he holds onto her with one arm, "it's hard to take you seriously now that you're so cute."

"H…Hey…!" Pharsti protests, "I'll have you know I have not changed a bit! Do not patronize me!"

Soma walks over and grabs his towel from across the pool they sat in. Nearby were several members of the class deciding to play peeping tom, sitting in wonderment with binoculars.

"Wow, maybe we should've given Urashima-sensei a chance." A girl with squared off glasses and a cowlick in her long brown hair mentions, "The guy is seriously built!"

"Haruna-chan," said another, cobalt haired schoolgirl with her hair overshadowing her eyes "we shouldn't be peeking!"

"Then what are you doing here, Nodoka-chan? You can always just leave Yue and me to our work."

Soma turns around as he grabs his towel, giving Pharsti a front row view. She shuts her eyes and covers them for good measure.

"Oh c'mon Pharsti, you know what I look like naked."

"That doesn't mean I enjoy it!"

Haruna and Yue cover Nodoka's eyes, "Honya-chan, don't look."

"Oh…wow…"

"……"

"This isnt right!"

"Hmm, he's actually pretty cute." Haruna curled her lips into a grin.

After yanking him down to hide his private parts, Pharsti began giving him a scolding.

"Make yourself decent! It's rude to just go waving that thing around!"

"So you were looking?" Soma teases her.

"N-no! I was not looking!"

"Heh, you're as fun to tease as you always were."

"You are so discourteous!" she slaps him, leaving a red mark on his face "Pervert!"

"Oww…I'm kidding." He rubs his face, "You're so sensitive sometimes."

Pharsti notices the mark on his left hand as he wipes his face. She intriguingly asks about it.

"That mark on your hand…"

"Oh yeah, Tsuruko-sama gave me this."

"Tsuruko-sama?" she was surprised at him "She nearly killed you!"

"She revived me, so she couldn't be all that bad. She said she wants me to get stronger to fight her again; either that or marry sensei."

"You? Marry Aoyama-san?" she laughs.

"Oh shut up." Soma felt a low blow, "I love her, but I can't go back and tell her because of this stupid ring curse. Not to mention that I don't even know if my mom is still waiting for me or if she lost hope…"

She held him close, their heights matching. Pharsti found it difficult to be an elderly sister figure when she wasn't much taller than him any more.

"I'm here, and I will always be with you." She rubs his back, "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Soma looked into the eyes of his familiar, pressing his lips to hers, combing a hand through her silken hair. Pharsti's eyes widened as he kissed her softly, breathing through his nose to continue taking in the smooth curves of her lips. His impulse led to a sensation he wished could just go on forever, just as Pharsti had hoped.

Reluctantly, he pulls away from her with a bridge of saliva between their lips, "What…was…?"

Soma smiles, "Thanks."

"Thank you for what?"

"For those cheesy romance movie lines you always do." He tightens his embrace, "They always make me feel better."

Pharsti readjusts her bath towel, "Ah… care to give me an update on current events?"

Correcting himself, he gives her a heads up on what had just happened while she wasn't around.

"According to that teacher, Sir Negi Springfield, he's trying to send a goodwill letter to the Kansai Magic Organization. There's some tiff going on between the Kantou and Kansai regions. The only reason he's even here is because the director of the school he works for is calling this a field trip."

"I take it that our objective is to escort the class until the trip is over?"

"Bingo; Sir Negi said that Konoe Konoka was born in Kyoto, and that some strange monkey bitch is after her. We'll have to stick next to her to keep her safe."

In the background was a few splashing noises. The two turn around to see that Asuna and Setsuna have settled in themselves for a bath; this of course meaning that the two of them were completely naked.

"Hmm, Sakurazaki-san and Kagurazaka-san decided to join us. Do you want to join them?" she looks at Soma's wide-eyed expression.

Soma looked in wonderment at the pair of girls. Asuna actually hid quite a lot under her clothing, reminding him even more of Narusegawa with her slimming, full figured body. Setsuna was no slouch either; the boy began to drool as he watched her pour a bucket of warm water over her firm, athletic, physique.

Pharsti quickly hides him behind a rock, shaking him silly until she got a response.

"Damn…" he regains his breath, "I've never been that tongue-tied. I mean, I saw Naru-san and Otohime-san naked. That should've been no sweat!"

"Is that...a nosebleed?"

Soma covers his nose, "Great…, the name Urashima is cursed."

Asuna and Setsuna were in the middle of a conversation, the topic being what happened when Negi dove into Soma's mind.

"…and that's what happened."

"So he wasn't lying?" Asuna asks.

"I could feel everything…" Setsuna was wincing, "his blood, his agony, his sorrow…"

"How do you know it wasn't made up?"

"It'd be impossible to replicate true feelings. This was buried in the back of his mind."

"So he's not a bad guy after all?"

"I'm not all too certain, as he had the nerve to attack one of the greatest exorcists in our history."

"But he was trying to help a friend!"

"Still, he could turn on us at any time. Be on guard."

Not taking any chances, the new teachers waited until Asuna and Setsuna made their leave. Although he had forcefully inherited his adoptive name, he only gained Keitaro's awkwardness. Motoko's training made sure he was anything but clumsy. They get back inside and dry themselves off in the guest lockers for the spring.

In his locker, Soma found the clothes Shizuna-sensei had laid out for him; a pair of slacks with some generic underwear, a white shirt that was labeled with a logo "Exceed", and his shoes. Also, there was a note strapped to a black briefcase next to them.

_Urashima-san,_

_If Negi-sensei trusts you, I guess I can trust you too. Take this jacket; it's made of Dyneema, a material fifteen times stronger than steel. Also, please accept this complimentary shotgun on the house. _

_A friend_

The jacket looked casual, a run of the mill black coat, waist length, with adjustable buttoned sleeves at the wrist. While the shotgun was a modified Benelli M1014 (or M4 for short) Automatic Combat Shotgun with a laser sight fitted on its Rail Interface System (RIS), complete with twelve gauge shells.

"Something up?" asks Pharsti, putting on a white cotton blouse.

"It looks like someone likes me."

"Huh?" she peered over his shoulder at the open case containing his new weapon and jacket. "Somebody in the class is terribly generous; could it be Sakurazaki-san?"

"No way; she's a member of the Shinmeiryuu, they don't like to use guns."

"You're technically part of them now."

"Damn, good point." He was at a loss for words, "Let's go get acquainted with the class." Slipping on the shoulder holster purchased from the merchant and the Dyneema jacket before stuffing the M4 Shotgun in his magic pocket, the two of them walk back to the dining hall.

* * *

They see that Setsuna had become completely out of character by stumbling over onto the floor and spilling her tray. Konoka made sure that she was alright.

"_Why do you think she fell over like that? I'm sure she's much too coordinated to just trip over her own feet._"

"_I dunno. Maybe Konoka knows; she said she and her are best friends._"

"_We can ask during the trip to Nara. They are both in the same group._"

An over-ecstatic girl tackles Negi to garner his attention; her name, Sasaki Makie.

"Negi-kun, come spend the day with our group!" cried Makie, ever so cheerful.

Being shoved over by the beautiful class representative, Yukihiro Ayaka, the class rep used her position to get Negi to spend the day with her members of group three.

"Negi-sensei will spend sightsee with group three!"

"Oh c'mon!" whined Makie, "I asked him first!"

"He goes with group three!"

"No! Group four!"

The class gymnast and class representative battled it out in fierce argument over who Negi would go with. In the background, a demure little girl was holding in a shout from the rest of the class.

"U…Um…Negi-sensei!" Miyazaki Nodoka caught everyone's attention from entirely out of nowhere. "Is there any chance you'd want to…spend the day with us?"

One and all were awestruck at the shy girl's outburst. Negi thought that being in the same group as Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka would be to his advantage. Having Soma and Pharsti along made them all the stronger with additional help; it was clear coincidence that he would fulfill her request.

"You have a deal, Miyazaki-san. I'll spend the day with group five!" Makie and Ayaka were nearly devastated. The class whisper amongst each other on how their local librarian managed to squeeze such an assertive message from her tiny throat.

_**Nara Park**_

Deer roamed the streets, people handing out deer crackers from the local vendor. Group five walked in a tight woven unit with Negi and Soma up front, Asuna and Konoka right behind him, followed by Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, and Pharsti, dragging in the far back by herself was Setsuna, not even bothering to look forward.

"Wow! Deer really do wander the streets!"

Negi approaches one of said deer with a deer cracker. "This is great! Look Asuna-WAAH!" the deer began to shake him around as if he were a rag doll.

"I see… I see…" Asuna sighs, "Hold on, lemme go yank him off."

Nodoka giggles at his childish behavior, blushing sheepishly "_Negi-sensei…_"

The poor girl is tackled by Haruna and Yue, complimenting her on her sudden boldness. They drag her off to a bench out of sight.

"Way to go, Nodoka! I never thought you had it in you!"

Yue smirks, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks!" she felt her morale boost. "I'm glad Negi-sensei joined us for the day."

Haruna gives her a hard slap across the cheek, "Idiot! That isn't nearly enough!"

"It…isn't?"

"I dare you…" the gossipy girl grinned, "to tell Negi-kun how you feel!"

"But I can't…"

"Sure you can! Field trips are like hormone riots! The Mahora Love Research Association (MLRA) states that the success of confessing your love during a field trip is up to eighty seven percent!"

"E…Eighty seven?"

Yue stood there sipping her juice box, "Can't argue with those numbers."

"You'll confess, and be able to use tomorrow's free period for a date!"

"_A date… with Negi-sensei…. Eighty seven percent…?"_

Back with Negi, he, Soma, Asuna, Setsuna, and Pharsti were planning how they were going to protect Konoka. The official Shinmei clan member explains to them what precautions she took.

"I suspect that monkey woman will more than likely need more time to plan. Just in case, I've placed an Onmyou god with each group for an advanced warning. As always, I will be shadowing Konoka-ojou-sama, while you four go enjoy yourselves."

"Wait, why shadow her?" asks Pharsti, "Why not just walk next to her? She'd feel much safer next to you."

"If you aren't up to it, I guess I'll do it for you."

Soma walks off towards Konoka. Before he gets anywhere, Setsuna grabs his arm and yanks him backwards.

"You aren't going anywhere near her!"

"What's your deal? You two are best friends, right?"

"Do you have a problem with my methods?"

"You're damn right I have a problem with your methods!" he tells her off "Your "methods" are gonna get her killed!"

"How dare you!" she lunges at him, wrapping her hands around his throat and tackling him to the ground. Soma returns the favor, the two of them struggling to overpower one another. In the end, Asuna and Pharsti pull their respective friends away from each other to stop them from strangling themselves.

"You don't understand anything!" she shouts at him "I still don't trust you!"

"I'm just doing my duty here!"

"Duty?" Setsuna scoffs, "No one ever said you had to join us!"

"If I'm gonna learn about the Shinmeiryuu, protecting Konoka-chan is my only chance. I'm won't let you or anyone else stop me!"

"Please!" Negi intervened, "Stop fighting, you two!"

"Sir Negi!"

"Negi-sensei!"

"Setsuna-san, if the Kansai Magic Organization is after Konoka, they must have plenty of resistance between them and us! Right now we need all the help we can get!"

"We still don't have any confirmation if he might be a spy!"

"A spy? What reason would I have to spy on you?" he turns, "Pharsti, help me out here!

"Please, you'll have to excuse him. He gets worked up like this all the time. We mean you know harm, as we only want answers."

"We don't have time for this crap!" Asuna stomps her foot, "C'mon! Konoka's waiting. If he does anything stupid, I'll slug him for ya."

Suddenly, they are ambushed by Haruna, Yue, and Konoka, all eliminating everyone around Negi with distractions.

"Secchan! Sokkun!" Konoka cheers, "I brought along some onigiri for us; let's share!"

"Asuna, Pharsti-chan, wanna go check out the big Buddha?" Haruna and Yue drag the two off into the distance.

Negi was left by himself without knowing it. From behind him, he hears the cobbled footsteps of one Miyazaki Nodoka.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Ah, Miyazaki-san!"

Over with Konoka, Setsuna, and Soma, they were over in a nearby rest stop eating onigiri freshly prepared by Konoka.

"Konoka-chan, what's the deal? Why're you suddenly in the mood for rice balls?"

"You will address her as Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"Secchan, you don't have to call me that." She lightly conks herself over the head, "Oh! I forgot to bring something to drink!"

Close by was a food cart, with smoke coming out of it; willingly, Soma volunteers to go get drinks.

"Hold on, Konoka-chan. I'll go get us some cold sodas."

"Thanks a lot, Sokkun! Hurry back!"

Setsuna walks over to him patting him on the shoulder, without him noticing the faint glowing paper on his back.

"Do not do anything you might regret."

"Whatever." Soma walks off towards the pushcart. Setsuna sat back against a bench, closing her eyes.

As she does, she looks through his eyes and sees that there is a friendly vendor roasting squid at his food cart. Soma approaches the man and asks him for his time.

"Excuse me, how much are sodas?"

The cashier turns around "_Welcome!_" said the man in a familiar European accent.

"_Aah! You're the merchant from yesterday!_"

"_Aye, I remember you too, stranger._"

"_Weren't you selling guns yesterday?_"

"_Indeed; now I be sellin' dumplings, and grenades._"

"_Kind of like Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles?_" Soma looked at him strangely, "_Got any soda?_"

"_I've got Pepsi._"

"_Sweet, how much?_"

Setsuna wondered how he knew a foreign merchant who talks in a very cheesy accent that went from selling guns to snack foods. Nevertheless, she kept her eye on him. After he takes the three sodas, six dumplings, and four hand grenades, he walks back to his friends after receiving a receipt.

Pharsti meanwhile, was busy interrogating her new students, Saotome Haruna, and Ayase Yue.

"This is just some ploy to spy on Negi-san?"

"Don't tell; we're helping Nodoka-chan with her confidence. Hopefully things go well for the both of them."

"Would you mind explaining why Miyazaki-san suddenly is after Negi-kun?"

Haruna points out, "Something about that cute little teacher makes her think about him as a M-A-N man!"

"Hmm, this is starting to sound terribly familiar."

As Negi and Nodoka looked upon the giant Buddha statue, Nodoka manages to start her confession.

"Negi-sensei!" she yelled.

She catches his attention, "Yes?"

"I…love…" she starts out strong then stops short, "this…big Buddha!"

"I see that you have good taste;" he said obliviously, "you're a friend of Ayase-san, right?"

Haruna scolds her quietly from behind a pillar, forcing her to regain her composure.

Meanwhile, things on Setsuna and Soma's front were looking odd as Konoka wanted to make friendly with the ever bashful Setsuna. Soma ended up shooting her strange looks as her face kept a constant hue of beet red.

"Secchan, would you like another one?"

She tries to keep her cool, "Thank you ojou-sama-mmph!"

Konoka playfully sticks a small lump of rice into her friend's mouth with one finger, wiping off a small grain before sticking it in her mouth. Setsuna warily stammers in response to her strange actions, Soma doing his best to stop laughing.

"Ojou-sama!" she splutters "Y-you mustn't do such a thing!"

"You're so funny, Secchan. Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Loosen up, Sakurazaki-san!" Soma slaps her on the back "Live a little!"

Setsuna loses it, getting up from the bench and bowing politely she makes haste to meet with Asuna elsewhere before the either of them can complain. Soma looks to Konoka for the answer.

"What's up with her?"

"I never could understand why she almost avoids me…" she looked up at Soma from the bench, "Would you mind listening for a bit?"

Soma nods, "Sure thing."

Konoka began to spin a story all too familiar to her,

"When I was little, I didn't have any friends, not a single one. I lived a pretty secluded life. That was until a few visitors came and they introduced me to her."

_Two women walked through a sturdy wooden gate, both dressed in miko garments. They approach the tiny Konoka, bowing reverently to their little mistress. Konoka the younger stopped playing with her ball to see that there was a little girl hiding behind one of the women's hakamas._

"_Setsuna-chan, mind your manners."_

_Petite Setsuna diffidently peered at the gleeful Konoka-chan while she calls her over to play catch._

"My parents were always out, and Secchan always came to visit me so we became really close."

_The scene switches to Konoka being threatened by a stray dog. Konoka is cornered against a tree with no way out; that is until the adolescent Setsuna came to her rescue, taking a basic kendo stance and manages to stave off the mutt with its tail between its legs._

"_Secchan, you're hurt!_"

"_I'm fine…" the novice kendo student holds her right arm to cover up a minor scratch that tore through her sleeve._

_Konoka grips onto her friend's arm, weeping loudly in regret._

"_I'm sorry! If I hadn't wandered off, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"_

"_I don't care if I get hurt. What is important is that you are safe, ojou-sama."_

"She protected me from everything, like an onesan that I've always wanted. Maybe it was because she didn't have a sister either."

_Another scene transition occurs, this one showing the two children playing by a river. Setsuna tosses the rubber ball to Konoka, making her back up to catch it. In her negligence her foot trips over a rock and sends her back first into the flowing river._

"_Secchan, help me!"_

"_Hold on, ojou-sama!"_

_Setsuna jumped into the river despite the fact that she couldn't swim. Wading around aimlessly, she couldn't make any headway towards her best friend, helplessly just trying to keep herself afloat._

"_No! Ojou-sama!"_

_Before she knew it, a pair of arms hoists her up into the air and another snatch Konoka out of the water._

"That day, we were rescued by adults. Secchan felt terrible about what happened, telling me that she would train hard to protect me."

"That must've been hard," Soma cringes "not being able to help your friends…"

Konoka almost started to cry, "She kept her promise, but we never saw eachother all too often. Years later I came to Mahora Academy, and Secchan came along too. I was hoping that we could catch up, but it's like we've drifted apart to the point of being strangers." Tears became noticeable in her eyes, "Does she hate me…?"

Soma began his routine of saying calming words, "You aren't doing anything wrong. Sakurazaki-san only wants to protect you so that you live a peaceful life; she even said so herself."

She sniffles, "Really? Did Secchan really say that?"

"Say it? She won't shut up about it!" he said jokingly. "It's always ojou-sama this, and destroying injustice that. The last thing she'd want to do would be to hurt you; she told me that too."

"Thanks, Sokkun." Konoka wipes the tears from her eyes.

"There now, feeling better?" Soma pats her on the back, "Hold tight, I'll go get her for you."

Soma makes his leave to go find Setsuna. Meanwhile, Pharsti was busy spying with Haruna and Yue.

"What the hell is that girl doing?

Haruna watched Nodoka flabbergast on and on, completely missing what she was supposed to be doing.

"I…Negi-sensei…good fortune! I mean… big Buddha!"

"_Soma-kun, where are you?_"

"_I'm going after Sakurazaki-san. She ran away from Konoka again._"

"_But why is that?_"

"_I dunno, I'm gonna find out. Konoka-chan told me a real sad childhood story._"

"_I'm assuming it has something to do with their friendship?_"

"_Yeah it was_; g_uess I should apologize. I'll work with her, for now._" Soma finishes the subject, "_How are things on your end?_"

"_Kagurazaka was here a little while ago, but she got sick of sneaking around and left._" She shrugs, "_I swear Miyazaki-san is a clear cut mold of Shinobu-chan!_"

Soma laughs, "_I have to admit she's actually cuter than Shinobu-chan._"

"_Soma-kun!_"

"_Hey, just making observations._"

"_She won't confess! Saotome-san told her to confess her feelings, but it isn't going all too well._"

"_If she's anything like Shinobu-chan, that'll take a while._"

"_Oh dear… she flashed Negi-kun with her panties… now she's running away…_"

"_Damn…_" Soma makes a half smile, "_Almost like home._"

Eventually, he runs back into Asuna and Setsuna. The two were in the middle of a discussion of why she decided to go and run off from her best friend. Choosing to join in, Soma attempts to catches their attention. Before he could, he spots Nodoka nearby heaving next to a tree also calling to her friends.

"Miyazaki-san?"

"Sakurazaki-san, Kagurazaka-san, Urashima-sensei!"

Nodoka discussed what happened at the Buddha pavilion. After a long, teary discussion, the others gave their input to make her feel better.

"You told Negi-bozu your feelings?"

"Yes…I mean no…I was going to, but I failed." She sighs, "I'm sorry, Sakurazaki-san, Urashima-sensei. I hardly know you two and I'm boring you with my problems…"

Setsuna nods, "It's no biggie. But no matter how you look at him, he's a kid."

"I know that he's childish and cute like everyone says, but he has the face of an adult you can count on. I think he has a goal that none of us have; a goal that he's trying hard to accomplish!" she blushes, "Until now, I used to gaze from him from afar. That alone gave me courage, but I want more!"

"You want me to take this one?" asks Soma to Setsuna.

"What are you going to do?"

Soma pulls out his wallet again, fishing out yet another picture.

"Miyazaki-san."

"Yes?"

"I have a friend with the same dilemma." Soma shows her the picture, "Her name was Maehara Shinobu."

Asuna and Setsuna look at the picture, their eyes widening at the ridiculous resemblance between Shinobu and Nodoka. The picture was of her and Soma in a photo booth from Kanagawa Magical Land.

"_Whoa!_"

"_That's a very eerie likeness…_"

"She looked up to my onii-san for knowledge, and as her first crush. Once, during Valentines Day, she tried hard to give him a honmei chocolate but felt intimidated by everyone else's despite the fact that hers was better in every way possible." He laughs, "Everyone but onii-san knows that she really loves him."

"_I see, she does sound like me…_"

"But to cut to the chase, I'm saying that you should do what you feel is right. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Nodoka regains a cheerful smile, "Thank you, Urashima-sempai; you too, Kagurazaka-san, and Sakurazaki-san. I thought you were scary but I was wrong!"

The librarian girl saunters off to go find Negi. Everyone else was left to think about what they talked about.

"Me?" Setsuna was genuinely awkward "Scary?"

"Oh man, that really made my day!" Soma held his stomach almost to the point of pain.

"Way to pull an award winning speech out of your hat, Soma-kun."

The male swordsman grinned, "I feel pretty good. That's the first time I've ever been called sempai."

Asuna recalls, "Oh yeah, why'd you come?"

"Konoka-chan wondered where Sakurazaki-san went. She's awfully lonely."

"Why do you keep ditching her?" the bell haired girl stipulated curiosity.

"I didn't ditch her; I have an onmyou god on her."

"Wouldn't just walking up to her and talking work?"

"I can't tell her about my magic or my status…" Setsuna was scraping the bottom of the barrel for an excuse.

Soma replies "You don't have to! She just wants to be with you."

"Wait a sec, where did she say she was going?"

Chamo knew exclaims, "I have a pretty good idea."

Back in the main area of the park, Negi was calling all over the place for Nodoka. He was contemplating what was going on, and all the trouble he was going through.

He discontentedly sighs, "This has been quite a rough field trip."

"Negi-sensei!"

Nodoka was panting again as she reunited with Negi. She was primed to confess, with an audience looking from a set of bushes.

"Ah, Miyazaki-san; you just ran off and…"

"Negi-sensei…I really…I really…!"

"_Pharsti, she's gonna say it!_"

"_Oh! I wish I were there!_"

She bows politely, "I like grated radish!"

The three spectators' facefaulted at her fumbled attempt, but Chamomile firmly held on to his beliefs that she would be a candidate for a pactio partner for Negi.

"I knew that I had faith in that girl for a reason!"

"I dunno, Negi-kun is only ten years old." Asuna points out, "If somebody just up and tells him that they love her…"

"Baloney!" Chamo retorts. "Love has nothing to do with love!"

Soma took the perverted ermine and thwacks him over the head with his left palm. "Are you becoming retarded?"

Asuna sweat drops, "Becoming?"

"I…uh…"

"_Yes?_"

The four looked in anticipation as Nodoka took in one big inhalation before she unloaded another set of words.

"Negi-sensei, I've liked you since the day we met!" she shouts, "**I love you, Negi-sensei!**"

The boy magician was shocked with the force of an overcharged electrostatic defibrillator. His eyes widened, his pulse nearly came to a flatline, and he stood as a deer would in headlights. Their audience were as equally surprised, minus Soma who only grins in satisfaction.

"I'm sorry I hit you with that from out of the blue, but I just wanted to let you know how I feel!"

The submissive girl bolts in the opposite direction in embarrassment. Now alone, Negi felt a flood of confusion wash over him to force him to faint with a thud on the ground. Asuna and Chamo-kun rush to his side, leaving Setsuna and Soma to watch Nodoka shrink into a dot on the horizon.

"Miyazaki-san…she seemed like such a meek little girl, but she has a lot of courage."

"Yeah, no kidding"

"_Konno-san is right, you ARE easy to read._"

"_Pharsti, I see their faces every time I turn around._"

"_I'm sorry, it's only natural._"

"_Watching Miyazaki-san talk to Sir Negi like that sorta' reminded me about home._"

"_Maybe she already confessed to Urashima?_"

"Yeah, maybe…" Soma pauses for a second, "_Wait, where are you?_"

"_I see you!_" Pharsti said in sing-song.

A moment after she mischievously tells him, she glomps him like a giddy child. Haruna joined Asuna on the ground, taking care of Negi while Konoka arrived just in time to freak out from developed maternal instincts.

"Aah! What happened to Negi-kun?"

Haruna feels his forehead, almost searing to the touch, "He's running like a hundred degree fever!"

"Maybe he's teething?" Yue casually guesses while sipping her juice box.

* * *

_In the know_

-No I did not make it up, there is a material called Dyneema being used in your bullet proof vests. It's proven to be forty percent stronger than Kevlar.

_**Please leave a review on your way out.**_


	32. Earned in Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Love Hina, nor Negima.

* * *

An hour of Nodoka confessed to him, Negi sat in the lounge alone. Asuna, Setsuna, Pharsti, and Soma sat around the corner watching him sort things out with the same wide eyed expression the compliant little girl left him with. Ayaka and Makie unknowingly disturb him in his daze by greeting him a good evening. Due to his current state of mental, he ended up blathering off in the wrong ways.

"Good evening, Negi-sensei." Ayaka cheerfully greets him.

Makie looked in his eyes to see the dilated pupils, "What's wrong, Negi-kun?"

"What? Nobody said they loved me!"

"Huh?" the two were now curious.

"Um…the cook is making rich monster soup!" he made up on the fly. "I have a meeting with Shizuna-sensei…bye!"

Negi took off running away, leaving his students dumbfounded with the only clue being that someone told him that she loves him.

"We can't leave this mystery to hang." Ayaka reluctantly decides, "This is a job for…her…"

**_Chapter 31 – "Earned in Blood"_**

"_Her?_"

"_Who could this "her" be?_"

"_Dunno. But they got my attention._"

"Urashima, is there something on your mind?" Setsuna catches him off guard.

"Huh? Sorry, lost in thought for a sec." He returns with another question, "You know what the class rep is talking about?"

"Yeah, I do. She's more than likely referring to Asakura Kazumi, the Mahora Paparazzi."

"She some kind of a super reporter?" he raises an eyebrow.

Asuna sighs, "She goes to any length to get a scoop."

"Be right back, gotta go check this out." Soma walks off to leave them to their own devices. In the hallway, he pays a visit to his personal mental compound for answers. He sat himself down in the library to await his servants, not having to wait long.

"Welcome back, daimyo!" his maids proclaimed in unity.

"Mari-chan!" he calls.

Stepping out from the crowd, his only designated chibi-chan responded.

"Yes, sir?"

"Give me all the info you have on Asakura Kazumi."

From behind him, he was surprised when a big black claw dawned on him and handed him the file.

"_The file you requested, lord._"

Soma turns around to see a very disturbing sight, "_Amon…?_" he said in shock, "_Why are you wearing an apron?_"

He was indeed wearing an apron that read "Kiss the Cook."

"Sir, I believe you asked me to assert authority." Mari pulls out a thirty caliber rifle, "Your exact words were that I was to discipline him, or shoot him if he was to act out of line."

"That isn't what I had in mind when I said to discipline him…" he laughs weakly, "but thanks."

As he requested, Mari spreads out the information regarding the ace news reporter on the coffee table.

"Asakura Kazumi, born on January 10, 1989, Blood type O, affiliated with the Mahora Newspaper and Journalism club."

Their lord mused, "Hmm, she's pretty good looking."

Mari continues, "Known to go after very big stories, and is excellent at gathering information which netted her the nick name of "the human database." Her grades are above average, and according to reports she currently holds the fourth largest breasts in the class."

"Sounds like this girls a real pro;" he chuckles, "I like that last part."

"About her excellent grades?"

Soma pauses for a moment, "…Sure."

Later that day, Negi and Soma walked together to take his mind off all his troubles temporarily. The boy magician sluggishly dragged his feet as if a great weight was mounted on him.

"Sir Negi, you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Yes…yes, I'd like that."

Just from behind them, Asakura was coming down the stairs with absolutely nothing to do. She feared that her future as a news reporter was simmering to just being a pipedream with no major scoop to speak of. She spots Negi just exiting the building, deciding any sort of interrogation is better than just a blank tape.

"Cheer up, aniki!" Chamo jeered, "Things aren't as bad as-"

"Bad as they seem?" Soma finishes, "The guy has a lot on his plate, let him sort it out."

In his daze, Negi failed to hear the minivan coming just down the street. Chamo-kun points out to him that there was a careless driver, all Negi saw was a cat that was about to become road kill.

_That cat…!_

Soma watches Negi dive for the cat, ready to catch him in case all doesn't go well. Kazumi looks on in shock, thinking that he was about to get run over himself. Out of nowhere, the van flew high up before flipping seven hundred and twenty degrees to land back on its wheels; setting the cat back down, he and Soma check on the driver who was overcome with motion sickness at the moment.

"Watch it pal!" Soma reprimands the careless driver. "You could've hurt this cat!"

"Urashima-san, it wasn't his fault. Let's just go ahead and get something to drink."

_Holy…was that some kind of crazy Aikido?_

"Don't do such a huge display of magic in public!"

"I know, sorry about that." Negi turns from talking to Chamo to Soma, "Hop on, and let's find a convenience store."

Hesitantly walking, Soma jumps onto Negi's staff and the three ride off into the sky in search of specialty drinks.

_This is it! The scoop of the century!_

_**Minutes later, in a local soda shop**_

Negi and Soma sat at adjacent stools sipping their customized tapioca drinks while Chamo munches on macadamia nuts. It depressed the swordsman to watch a kid wallow in his own misery and uncertainty.

"C'mon Sir Negi, you can count on me. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Just take it one at a time. Once you get that letter of yours in, you can handle Nodoka-chan, okay?"

"Alright, I guess you're right. For now we should concentrate on getting that letter into them."

Chamo inquires him, "Soma-aniki, I wanna know about where you lived!"

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" Soma takes a sip of his watermelon tapioca. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothin' really, just looking at your wallet really makes me envious. Where did you live, Heaven?"

"Nah, but it was close."

"Close you say?" he scoffed, "Got any more pictures?"

Soma rummages around his black leather wallet to show off a picture of Naru and himself on the day she celebrated her graduation from high school; she had just changed back into her pajamas. Negi and Chamo were engrossed by it.

"Whoa, what a babe!" Chamo cheers, "Who might she be?"

"That is the former top mind in Japan, Narusegawa Naru."

"She's really pretty, sort of like Asuna-san and one-san."

"No kiddin', she's not only beautiful, she's brainy too." Soma looks at him, "What's that about your sister?"

The child pulls out his own wallet to show off a picture of his sister. The swordsman's eyes widened as he kept his thoughts to himself.

"_Damn!_"

"_Something up, Soma-kun?_"

"_Sir Negi has a hot sister!_"

"_Ugh…_" Pharsti groaned, holding a hand to her forehead.

Negi comments, "She's almost like the total opposite of Asuna-san."

"Now that I think about it, yeah she kinda is." Soma nods, "Naru-san was once the smartest girl in Japan and Asuna-san is the dumbest person in your class."

"You don't have to put it that way."

"I call em' as I see em'."

Chamo began to bow politely towards him, "You're…a…god!"

Soma blunk at him in acknowledgement of his newfound respect for him, now more confused than ever. The two finished their drinks, heading out to the park where they met. Coincidently, Asuna, Setsuna, and Pharsti had arrived to meet them.

"Negi-sensei, we're here like you asked." Setsuna looks down at the bench they were sitting on.

Soma got up, "What's the topic for now?"

Suddenly, Soma felt a sharp blow to the back of his head before falling to the ground unconscious. Pharsti gasped in horror as Setsuna coldly slammed her elbow into his skull.

"Soma-kun!"

"Don't worry, Pharsti-san. We aren't here to hurt him. We know he just won't agree to this, so we had to knock him out." The female swordsman picks up his cataleptic body.

"Setsuna-san, go ahead and take him to the forest. Asuna-san, please escort Pharsti-san."

The two groups went their separate ways, each going to a different location.

-

_You've grown accustomed to them, haven't you, Matsumura-kun?_

_Huh…? You're…_

"Hello!"

"Aah!"

Soma reawaked in his compound, sitting in his library on the couch and facing Tsuruko. He was thrown off by the fact that she was even here in the first place.

"Tsuruko-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just taking over Andrew's job of saying hello every so often."

Soma sweat drops, "I mean in my subconscious."

"Just coming to visit; I'm just a guest after all."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why the sudden visit?"

Tsuruko giggles, "I've just come to see how things are with you. I've noticed you aren't getting along all too well with Setsuna-kun."

"She just hit me over the head, how am I supposed to react?"

"Forgive her, she is inexperienced but goodhearted."

He twitches, "I don't even know how to do the Zanmaken, and you're calling HER inexperienced?"

"What are you talking about? You already know how to perform it. The problem lies in your heart."

"My heart…?" he was perplexed in every sense.

The mature woman stood up and sat next to him, combing a hand through his hair and along the back of his neck. He didn't resist as she took his head and rested it in her lap.

_I…I can't…move! Shit! I'm blushing! Oh, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Hmm…" her eyes gave off a sensual look, mesmerizing him into a state of unmoving anxiety. Soma's heart began to beat faster as she cupped his cheek gently, only to confuse him further. "You are such a sweet child…"

The male swordsman choked on his own words, "Tsuruko-sama…"

"Shizuna-chan must be happy to have such a wonderful son." She beams, "You are the very image of Ganjuro, just as handsome!"

"Just…like…dad…?" the words struck a chord in his mind.

She leans down and whispers into his ear, "Good luck, Matsumura-kun…"

With her words, he fell asleep in her lap, waking up in the real world with a rush of blood to his head. Around him was a bamboo forest, random rodents rustling amongst the trees. He was wet up to his waist, underwear clad, and his arms were chained over his head on separate sides. The constant splashing of a waterfall filled his ears as water poured near him and Setsuna was standing in front of him with little more than her sarashi wrapping and underwear. Aside from the obvious, he counted that as the only plus.

"What the hell was that for?" Soma snaps at her.

Setsuna held out her right hand, sticking her index finger and middle fingers up in a Buddhist hand sign and began to chant slowly.

"Ohm…"

Before he could protest further, she shoves another hand sign into his chest, her pinky and index finger spread out with her middle and ring fingers close together. Where she was pressing, a golden light was spreading out across his torso.

"Ahh…" Soma moans softly as a lightheaded feeling overtook him, stretching along his body with each passing moment. That light feeling was replaced by searing pain, becoming hotter and hotter.

"This will be over soon, just be patient."

"What…?"

Soma shook violently as her hand began to sink into the glowing hole in his chest. Visions of that rainy night continued to fill his mind as the chains kept his spasms under control.

"Argh…aah!"

-

Meanwhile with Pharsti, Negi and Asuna were off in the mountains in an abandoned shrine. They waited as Chamo began to rub some sort of a symbol on the ground.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I'm sorry, Pharsti-san. We need to be somewhere private, and this ritual is a bit flashy."

"R-Ritual?" she gasps.

Asuna relieves her, "It's nothing big, just a weird ceremony that bonds you to him."

"What would that do?"

"Ah, there we go!" Chamo just finishes up the drawing on the floor. "Okay aniki, any time you're ready we can start the pactio!"

"Pactio…? What is…?"

Chamo-kun gives her a tutorial on the subject, "A pactio is a probationary contract made between two people, usually a man and a woman. They're used to strengthen the bond by sharing magic between a Magister and a Ministra, aniki being the Magister in this case. With you sharing from aniki, you and he will become more powerful!"

"Well, if it's for a good cause, I believe I'll do it. How does this work?"

"All you have to do is kiss aniki on the lips!"

"That isn't so bad. Let's get on with it!"

Negi and Pharsti step into the circle and start the formal procedure. The minute they are together, a bright light shines from the circle, a show of light abound. Chamo went on and started to perform the service.

"Pactio!"

A small wind developed between the two, their hair flowing along in it. Pharsti decided that she should do the honors and give Negi a big wet one right on the lips. As they near, Pharsti was just about to make contact when disaster struck. Below them, the magic circle was replaced by a drawing of the Judgment Ring. The two of them receive a large shock before being blow several feet back in opposite directions. Asuna rushes to Pharsti's side while Chamo tended to any bruises Negi might have sustained.

"Aniki, are you alright?"

Asuna helps Pharsti to her feet, dusting off her blouse "You okay?"

"Yes, but what was that just now?"

Negi rubs the back of his head, shaking his head in disgust "I should have known that this might happen."

"What might?" asks the bell haired girl.

The boy magician looks to the circle they stood in, now a smoldering crater. "It's the will of the Judgment Ring. Since Pharsti-san is bonded to Urashima-san, I can't form a pactio with her."

"This totally messes up our plan! What do we do now?"

"Maybe theres still something we can do." Negi pulls out a small wand with a star on it and hands it to Pharsti, "We could teach her magic."

"Teach me magic? Is there time?"

"I'm with her; do we really have time to teach her how to cast magic?" Asuna began to look skeptical.

Negi held out his hand, "Please repeat after me" holding up a star tipped wand of his own, he chants "ārdēscat."

A small flame ignited in midair hovering above the top of it. Pharsti clears her throat and repeated his chant.

"Ārdēscat…!" the same result occurs, a flame of her own appearing at the tip of her wand.

The group claps, Negi giving her congratulations and an explanation. "My hunch was right; she's a natural at it. I thought being a seraph would naturally gift her with the ability to use magic."

"Wonderful! Magic would come in handy."

He pokes around his backpack for a large flask of blue liquid. Handing it to Pharsti, he gave her simple instructions.

"Go ahead, drink it."

Pharsti pops the cork off of it, "Hmm, it's giving off a magical resonance."

"Aniki, do you know how expensive Mana Extract is?" Chamo flailed his arms wildly.

"I know, but Pharsti-san needs it more than I do." He explains, "That is the extract strained from the roots of a mana plant. Being a creature of mana, you'll need even more to cast a spell and borderline keep yourself healthy."

Unquestionably, she downs the half liter of the syrupy substance. Exhaling contently, blood rushed to her cheeks in response.

"Ooh, its minty…" she commented as if it were quality liquor.

"Good, now that you've got plenty of mana to spare, I can teach you some spells!"

-

Back with Soma, Setsuna was still busy shoving her hand into his chest in a brilliant light show. Up front, his heart felt like were giving off uncontrolled twinges as the stoic swordswoman was digging for something he couldn't see. Watching her browse, he gazes at her fascination as she stops for a moment as if she had unearthed something.

"Ah!" her hand began to bleed slightly as she saw blood run along her arm. The hole began to glow brighter, Setsuna tightening her grip on something.

Soma cried in pain, his vision went blank. A blast of hard air accompanies a circular parting of the water around him in a half mile radius, even pushing the waterfall water back. Setsuna was also blown back in the rapid explosion, managing to deflect some of the force. Soma was panted a great deal as his pupils dilated, falling to his knees out cold but denied the ground due to his restraints. The water returns, his head hovering just two feet above the water.

As she approaches him again, she unshackles his chains to drag him back to dry land. Setsuna observes his worn body while setting him down and covering him.

"Where was all of that hiding?"

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

"_Oh…_"

Mari checks his condition "Daimyo, are you alright?"

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl, but yeah I'm fine."

"How odd, I'm getting readings of an increased flux of energy from the cell mitochondria. They are generating above average amounts of Adenosine Tri-Phosphate."

"How above average are we talking?" he asks, remembering his biology notes.

Verifying from her clipboard, she replies "About three times more than usual."

"Wouldn't that fry me alive from the heat made?"

"Not quite. For that to happen, ALL of your cells would have to do that at the same time. Your cells only generate in intervals. After all, don't forget about when your cells die and flake off to make new ones."

"But how did my body suddenly start generating all that energy?"

"I don't normally think this way, but I am willing to go out on a limb and say that Sakurazaki-san had something to do with it."

"I'll just ask her after I wake up."

Another set of former chibi-chans burst into the library in greasy mechanic's uniforms. They swung their wrenches in victory as they came to report.

"Daimyo, we fixed the Nijuushin system!"

"I can use my Nijuushin again?" he sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Even better!" they cheered, "Nijuushin two-point-oh allows for complete synchronous movement with a desired target!"

"Maybe with what's going on, I can put it to some good use. Thanks; now go take five!"

The calm currents of a nearby stream nudge at his senses to reacquaint him with a throbbing headache. Next to him were his clothes, Saiketsu, and his Dyneema jacket.

"Argh, damn that……!" he tries to keep his insults to himself. Shaking off his dizziness, he contacts Pharsti telepathically "_Pharsti, you there?_"

She replies happily, "_Never better! How are things on your end?_"

"_I don't know what the hell she did, but it's giving me a serious migraine._"

"_I'm sorry to hear that; Negi-kun is teaching me how to cast magic._"

"_At least you're getting useful, all I got was spiritually molested or something._"

"_Did you remember to apologize for earlier?_"

"_Nah, I'll get on that after I put my back clothes on._"

"_Clothes back on…what were you doing without…?_" An awkward pause for thought "_Oh God, you didn't!_"

"_No! Not like that!_"

"_Then what did she haul you all the way out there for?_"

"_I got no idea, but I'll ask her._"

Pharsti mused, "_I'm still a tad suspicious. How do I know you aren't hiding something, hmm?_"

"_Bite me._"

After some drying off, he gets dressed again and straps on his shoulder holster for his forty-five and knife under his jacket. Looking on his left hand at the Judgment Ring, he stops for a moment to grimace at it.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Not too far was a trail leading to smaller waterfall that he follows to start searching. Starting down the path, he took the time to see the seemingly endless supply of bamboo trees and the hills in the distance. His search didn't take long as he found her sitting near a set of falls drinking freshly prepared tea.

Setsuna opens one eye, "Good, you're awake. You want some?"

"Sure, sounds good." Soma sat down adjacent from her.

Sitting across from her, he let her pour him a cup of steaming green tea. Knowing Pharsti would nag him for it, he decides to get the admission of guilt out of the way first.

"Listen, Sakurazaki. I wanna say I'm sorry for biting your head off earlier."

"Hmm, what brought this on?" she asks.

"Konoka-chan told me about what happened with you and her at the river a long time ago."

She was surprised, "She did what?"

"I didn't know it was like that. You can believe what you want, but like you, I don't think someone like Konoka-chan should ever have to suffer. That's why I'm tagging along with Sir Negi."

"Urashima," Setsuna decided that she should apologize for something as well "I saw your battle with Aoyama Tsuruko-sama, and I know about your feelings for Motoko-sama."

Soma spits out his drink in a fine green spray, "WHAT?"

"Um, your servants told me all about it. I hadn't realized that you had it so rough since you trounce around like nothing bothers you."

"Believe me; a lot of stuff bothers me." He began to sweat, "Those things can't keep their mouths shut."

"You never told me that you were in love with her."

"What if I was?"

"It's nothing. Normally it's forbidden for a student to have relations with a teacher."

"What do you mean normally?"

Setsuna clears her throat, "It's been a while since any member of the Shinmei clan has done this. One of the recent ones was Aoyama Tsuruko after the incident with a being called the Yuuto-Hina. She got married and left her younger sister as the successor."

"I know, Tsuruko-sama told me about how Motoko-sensei left home and had a big distaste for men."

"Then tell me, why would you choose to be in love with someone you can never have?"

"It's better than not having love at all."

"You died protecting someone you care for," she was baffled "now you're going to throw your life away on complete strangers?

He replies "Strangers with answers; if it'll get me closer to beating Aoyama Tsuruko I'll do it." Soma turns the metaphorical tables back to her, "Tell me; if those Kansai magic guys are after Konoka-chan and you're fighting against them, wouldn't that make you a traitor?"

"Of course, and I don't care. As long as I can protect ojou-sama I'll be happy."

"That's really noble of you and all, but that means you might not be accepted back after this thing is over."

"What about you? If you fight along with us it means that you may be excluded from the clan too."

"Heh, you're forgetting one little fact." He grins, "I'm not a true member of the Shinmeiryuu. Motoko-sensei never put me in the clan. I haven't got any problem sticking my foot up the ass of anyone they throw at me."

Setsuna remembers "Oh, which reminds me. About your sword, Saiketsu…"

"What about it?"

"If you aren't a member of the Shinmei clan, where did you get it?"

"My mom gave it to me before she left home" he gave a half lie.

"Your mother must have some kind of connection. When we get to the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Organization; you can ask about them yourself."

"I'm counting on it." He returns back to the original subject, "Earlier, what did you do to me?"

She taps a finger on his shirt, "I used my own chi to release yours."

"Release my chi?"

"There was a seal on your heart as well as your mind. Maybe you can use magic and chi now."

"Could you explain chi to me? I'm pretty green on the subject, and sensei never let me get around to it."

Setsuna reaches into her duffel bag and pulls out a book and hands it to him. The book was a title reading "Chi Fundamentals"

"Go ahead and read them over. With your natural ability it shouldn't take long to get the hang of."

"_Chi Fundamentals"_

Introduction – What is Chi?

_Chi is the metaphysical and biophysical energies residing in the human body. Many countries have different variations on the concept such as the Chinese Qi-Gong, or the Hinduisms Chakra. How goes about using it can be in a variety of uses from offensive forms, defensive forms, and in most Buddhist practices as a healing art._

_By harnessing the power of the human body, great things can be achieved from jumping great heights to curing diseases. We of the Shinmeiryuu have devoted ourselves in the use of Chi-based blade work and the summoning of Onmyou gods._

_New student, by reading this you have accepted our way of life and are willing to dedicate yourself to perfecting your inner chi. I leave you now with these words._

_Remember the now, and remember the flow._

-_Aoyama Motoko_

"_Sensei, what do you mean by that?_"

-

Negi and Asuna had their hands full in teaching Pharsti magic; she took to it like a moth to a flame.

_"Offensive and Defensive Magic for Novices"_

– _Foreword_

_What is magic but the expression of the soul on the canvas that is our earth? Magic is the result of the impersonal force in the universe coming from all living things. This book covers the basic manipulation of these forces, earth, wind, fire, water, dark, and light._

_Magic is primarily conjured through a series of incantations, hand signs, or items to coax spirits to the will of others. Unfortunately we will not be covering the incantation-less spells as you may find them much too difficult at this stage in your training. For now, we will stick to the basics._

_- _Lesson One – Basic Offense

_Repeat after me, "Exuro amo perspicuus astrum… RUTILUS AESTUO"_

Pharsti did as the book told her, holding her wand out with a circle of magic forming beneath her feet. From her wand, a small ball of fire shot out to destroy a boulder set up by Negi. The group claps at her successful attempt at casting a spell.

"Way to go, Pharsti-chan!" Chamo applauds.

Negi smiles, "This will be much easier than I thought."

"This is actually quite fun!"

"Hey wait," Asuna considers, "since you're part of Soma, shouldn't he be able to cast magic too?"

"Anyone can cast magic as long as they know how." Negi informs her, "It's just a matter of practice. Pharsti-san just has a very exceptional amount of mana."

An alarm rings in Negi's pocket. Pulling it out, a diagram with a glowing red dot moving on the piece of paper was the most noticeable mark. Negi gathers his wand and hurries out the room. Pharsti and Asuna follow him in interest of knowing what's going on.

"Negi-bozu, what's the matter?"

"I set up an early warning system in case the monkey woman or a monster might come in. I'm hoping it's just a small creature."

Through the entranceway of the temple, a small group of ogres came to greet them with their clubs swinging in a blind rage.

"What the hell are those?" Asuna asks.

"I don't know, I'm not all that versed in eastern monsters. But I doubt they'd like to meet us."

Pharsti readied her training wand, "I'm ready whenever you are, Negi-kun."

Negi calls on Asuna's harisen and began to start chanting spells; the three stood ready to face an onslaught of foreign demons. With two spell casters and only one defensive linewoman, they would have their hands full if more were to show up.

-

"Like this?"

Setsuna corrects him, "No, not like that."

"You mean like this?"

"Do you want me to do it?"

"I got it; I taught myself how to do this."

"Don't do it like that! That'll get you carpal tunnel disease faster!"

"Fine, how do _you_ do it?"

"Watch, I'll take my hand and angle the wrist up. Then I place my index and my middle fingers up like so."

Setsuna and Soma were busy meditating under a waterfall while arguing over hand signs. His training on how to handle chi was progressing at a slow but steady pace. Soma still had no idea of those words left behind by Motoko, "remember the now, remember the flow."

"Just focus, try not to think about it."

Soma let the whoosh of the waterfall lull him into a trance of where he could no longer hear Setsuna speaking to him. He began to feel light headed as he did when he fought Asuna and Amon, a tingly sensation building in his chest. For the first time in a while, he was at peace.

"Urashima?" she looks at him with his eyes closed. She listened carefully to his breathing to make sure that he hadn't fallen asleep on her. "_Hmm, I can feel his aura now. So these are the teachings of Aoyama Motoko?_"

The boy opens his eyes again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing important; do you have a grasp on how to coax out your chi?"

"Sort of, I can feel that light feeling when I helped you beat Amon."

"To what extent?"

"I'm not sure, for some reason I couldn't hear you talk."

She inquires, "Almost like enlightenment?"

"If that's the case, enlightenment sucks."

Setsuna sat still for a moment and filtered out the waterfall to hear the faint sounds of…footsteps?

"Shh, gather your things. There are monsters coming."

Soma's developed instinct nodded for him as he crept over to the dry shore to do a quick wipe job before tossing his clothes and equipment on. He tosses Setsuna her clothes and towel as he drew his SOCOM pistol to prepare himself for the coming enemy.

Their enemies were a small troop of very emaciated ancient zombies caked in rotten flesh; they wore straw hats used by lowly foot soldiers in olden days and wore little to no armor while brandishing very rusty katanas. Maybe they were summoned by that monkey woman in yet another attempt to take Konoka.

"Can you handle them?" Setsuna readied her elongated sword.

"I'll figure something out."

Setsuna and Soma assumed their stances to proceed to tear apart their adversaries like wrapping paper. The zombie soldiers let out an unearthly snarl as they charged mindlessly at them. Soma unloads four shots into the skull of one zombie prior to its head exploding in a spray of gore shooting from the back of its head. Setsuna on the other hand was busy carving several of them into fours as they came. She easily blocks four blades in one swing before overwhelming them with a powerful shove that sent them flying back.

Soma continued to shoot off more forty-five rounds into his share, shooting once into the leg of an approaching soldier before delivering a reverse side kick to its face and flinging him back into another soldier. Downing yet another undead, he comes to his last shot fired as the slide slid back to expose the barrel. Emptying the magazine ramp, he grabs the clip as it drops and jams it into the eye socket of another enemy and then kicking it through the back of its cranium. Reloading quickly, he assists his partner by shooting the weapon out of another foe's hand and into hers.

Setsuna grabbed hold of the primeval blade and embeds it in the ribs of a zombie directly behind her. The unarmed monster in front of her had its hand grabbed and whiplashes it to the ground while Setsuna ran two feet of Yuunagi down its back. She darts backwards to distance herself between herself and three more soldiers. Going for broke, she performs a powerful double handed thrust and gets three for the price of one. Kicking them off, she turns around and right as a soldier was about to dig its rust colored sword into her shoulder, she grabs the jugular of her attacker and applies pressure with her thumb along the throat to choke it. As it stifles, its head is irrigated by a bullet to the eye courtesy of Soma.

More began to arrive to overtake them, making them resort to bigger forms of destruction. Setsuna leapt up and cocked her Nodachi back to send a blazing wave of fire into the ground with earthshaking results.

"Shinmeiryuu, Ryuusei!"

Having no practice in the ways of chi, Soma went with the next best thing. He holsters his SOCOM to take out his brand new M4 shotgun. Shooting a slew of monsters in one blast, he covered Setsuna as she cut down increasingly bigger monsters. An ogre similar to what Negi and co. were fighting came around with its large metal club, massive tusks, and crude sheet armor. Setsuna wasted no time in attacking it, leaping out of the way as it charges into a tackle.

As it finishes, she mounted the beast on its back and spearheads the tip of her sword into its forehead. Reaching up, the ogre tries to get her off of it. Complying, Setsuna pounces up again before the giant hands reach her and came back down with Yuunagi crashing down at the top of its skull. With one final jump, she jumps off of it and Soma catches her while aiming his shotgun at her maimed adversary with one hand and blowing its head off. The corpse ends up crushing three zombies into a fine paste.

"Would you put me down?"

"Sorry, force of habit."

Soma puts Setsuna back down on her feet, looking at the crowds of undead soldiers they judged that this might take a while. Another three ogres replace their fallen brother to continue his fight.

-

"Pluvia lux lucis ex polus… LEVITAS MORSUS!"

A powerful blade of electricity shreds through the gut of an ogre, leaving it dead on its knees. Pharsti was making short work of their enemies alongside Negi and Asuna who were shredding through a dozen or so foot soldiers.

Asuna bashes in the face of a soldier with her war fan using a swift upward slice in a golf club form. Using her speed gained from her pactio, she slaps an ogre upside the head and it soon disappears into paper ashes. Another swing blows away several attackers mid-swing as she wrought havoc on them.

"Septendecim spīritūs āēriālēs, coeuntēs... SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIĒS FULGURĀLIS!"

Seventeen streaks of lightning shot from Negi's hand as he casts his spell. He and Pharsti handled the large crowds of lowly foot soldiers while they let Asuna handle the bigger tankers of the legion. Asuna discovers a new enemy as she destroys another set of skeletal soldiers. This one lacked legs and floated four feet above the ground holding a brass staff. Its eyes were hidden in the hood of black cloak they wore and their staffs were already glowing.

"Other wizards?" asks Pharsti, readying another spell.

Negi guesses "They might be just lost souls of old wizards. We might have to give them first priority."

"Matris Terra rector meus manus manus… SILICIS TEMPESTAS!"

A giant chunk of the ground rises from beneath a section of skeletons, breaking apart as it fell back down to the ground to crush more of them underneath the pieces. Several of the opposing wizards shot out a spray of magic bolts wordlessly in an incantation-less spell. The blasts narrowly miss them from a distance of fifty yards, kicking dust up.

Another set of shots, Asuna closing in on the wizards. At point blank range, they open fire on her to find that she shreds right through them with her harisen. One quick smack sends one disappearing as she blew more away with a gust of wind. Things were looking bad as she became surrounded by the mold laden zombies.

"Crap! Negi-bozu, give me a hand!"

-

The two swordsmen were backed up against a wall with little to no space to work with. It looked pretty bleak in their case as Soma was running low on shotgun shells and Setsuna was busy fending off the ogres. Another enemy appeared before them as well, this one having a ninja outfit, bandaged faces, glowing green eyes, and arm mounted katars very reminiscent of Italian assassins. They were quick and very agile in comparison to the fodder they already faced.

Soma stows his shotgun and drew Saiketsu to start his swordplay. Taking his position, he recalls the phrase that haunted him for the last few years.

"_Remember the now, remember the flow_." He thought over and over again, "…_does this mean…_"

An assassin leaps up and dove for Soma's neck with the intent of separating his head from his body. Setsuna turns her head to see that he had his eyes closed as the ninja-esque zombie came closer to him.

"Urashima…! Aah!" she had let her guard down in her concern as two ogres send her flying back into a wall.

"_Yes, I understand now!_" his eyes open, the world around him seeming to slow down.

He cocks his sword back, a gleam in his eye as he gathered his strength for one massive swing. He slashes with a straight upward motion with dust following the direction to send the monster straight up into the air, chasing it in the air and swinging down towards the ground at an angle to send a powerful flare of chi that tore the ninja into unrecognizable chunks.

"Shinmeiryuu, Zanmaken no Kakumei!"

Setsuna was wide eyed at the sudden release of chi from Soma of all people. But somehow she couldn't help but grin at Soma's own style of the signature technique of the Shinmei School. She quickly got to her feet and rejoined Soma side by side.

"Are you getting the hang of it?"

"I got a pretty good idea; you still okay?" Soma gives her a quick glance.

"Just a minor bruise, now lets continue. Can you do that again?"

"There's more where that came from."

The two rushed into the fray back with chi running down their blades. Two massive Zanmaken create explosions that began tearing up the ground around them. Soma fought two of the new ninja enemies at once, slashing through the guard of one to bury Saiketsu in its head before leaping up and springs off of it with both feet to impale another ninja through the chest. He slaps another ogre with the blunt side of his blade before leaping up and side kicking the face of it to knock it down. Mounting it, he was primed to add another orifice to it skull. Saiketsu got close to its face prior to the beast desperately trying to hold Soma's hands back. With a big shake, he throws the monster's hands off and slams his sword right into its face with a fountain of blood following.

Setsuna cuts another ninja in six, pushing it back with her free hand. Turning around, she decapitates another soldier, sidesteps a sword, kicks the attacker back and cleaves it into two pieces. Another comes her way, only to be grabbed at the face and ripped into before getting disemboweled with a swift swing to one side in a spray of entrails. Clashing with yet another ninja, she quickly overpowers it and cuts its left arm off. Quickly grabbing it, she swings it around to split its head open with its own katar arm and all as it disintegrates into dust.

From the center of the dust and echoes, was a solitary soldier different from the others. Its crimson armor with golden horn tipped accompanied its jagged naginita to do battle atop a demonic horse that spouted a ghostly vapor from behind rotten teeth. Setsuna and Soma look to it after cutting down the last of its subordinates and got ready to square off against the last of them.

-

An axe from a polearm wielding soldier came down towards Pharsti, coming dangerously close. Negi quickly casts a defensive spell in response.

"REFLEXIŌ!"

A bubble of protection shielded Pharsti from the incoming blow, allowing her to cast a spell of her own.

"Gelu quam northern divum... GRANDO VENTULUS!"

Ice surrounded her attacker in a split second, encasing it in a solid chunk of ice then exploding into tiny shards. Backing her up, Negi's lips produced another invocation made evident by the magic circle at his feet.

"Permissum ventus of orbis terrarum shred hostes hostium… PROCELLA MICO!"

Four bolts of lightning came from different directions, tearing through more straw hat wearing foot soldiers and came together in one big static explosion of rocks and electricity. Through the dust, one different mage was wearing elegant white Buddhist robes and a big pointy hat as opposed to the mundane clothing of the other mages that Asuna beat senseless that lacked legs.

The elite mage held out a sign with an eastern magic symbol appearing in front of its hands. Inconsistent words were being murmured in a strange language before stalagmites rose up in a wave towards Asuna and the two magicians. Instinctively, Asuna jumps out of the way of the attack but failed to look at its trajectory. Negi recasts his reflection spell to a hastened effect, but it was nowhere near as effective as it was the last time as he was struggling to hold back the arriving spires of rock with white crackling static energy between the earthen spears.

Pharsti was blinded for a moment; "Negi-kun!"

Just as Negi let out, Asuna steps in and continued to hold back the oncoming attack with her harisen. Her shoes were gathering dirt at the heels as the spikes pushed her backwards.

"If you're gonna do something, now would be great!" Asuna said while she shoves back with her natural ability to cancel magic.

The mage adds a swirling forward vortex of wind and lightning in addition of the rocks for her to push back, making it all the harder to avert. Asuna could be audibly heard groaning while she was holding it at bay.

-

Saiketsu bounces off an unseen barrier four feet away from the red horseback rider. Setsuna takes her own crack at him with a running jump into a descending slash, Yuunagi colliding with the same barrier to be sent back along with Soma in frustration.

"That guy has some kind of shield too?"

"What do you mean by too?"

"I got my own shield that deflects some kinetic damage, but its nothing like this guys!"

"Terrific." Setsuna sighs, "You have any ideas?"

"I haven't got shit on this guy."

"At this point, I'm open to suggestions."

"Let's go with the tried and true rule; hit it until it breaks." Yuunagi was being held up with a perceptible click of the habaki shifting with the weight of the blade being held with the blunt side down.

"I'm fine with that."

The horseman came straight for Setsuna, knowing that a Nodachi was designed for anti-cavalry combat. As Soma followed behind her, he sees a bolt of fire at the corner of his eye coming straight at him. He dives out of the way to see two undead Buddhist mages floating around mischievously as they gathered flames in their hands. Looking over to Setsuna who was busy pecking away at the cavalryman, he takes out his SOCOM pistol and readies his laser sight.

Setsuna circumvents a swing of the naginita while swaying slices of her own to make his horse stagger to no avail; its ass was firmly gripped to the saddle. She jumps back against a bamboo tree and as her feet touched the trunk ten feet up, she springs right off of it to deliver a powerful diagonal hew but it was blocked in a combination of the horseman's shield and his naginita that tosses her back. On her way back, she twists her body in mid-air to unleash a Zanmaken to weaken the barrier. The blast was diverted visibly along the wall-like shield. The rider returns her attack with a spell that surrounded her in a ring of fire. Quickly, she spins Yuunagi over her head to create a vacuum that sucks all the oxygen upwards to leave only the carbon dioxide to fan the flames. She stood back at square one still wondering how to deal with this nuisance.

Shots were fired in the direction of the obnoxious mages who faded in and out of each shot. Soma became increasingly annoyed as they were making him waste valuable ammunition. He continued to chase them while remaining close to Setsuna in case things became awry. Six shots into the encounter, he became aware of how they were evading his shots.

He takes aim for one of them, and twitches his trigger finger. They take the bait, disappearing again out of sight. One comes in from behind with a fully charged fire bolt, ready to fire. Soma dives forward while bowing his head down into a roll, and in the spin he took aim in his topsy-turvy vision to pop the mage right in the face causing it to vanish into powder. The other comes into attack during Soma's recovery time of getting out of the roll with dual hook swords. Soma does come up, bending one knee to avoid the initial attack and charges a special surprise for his opponent; a chi powered version of his Naru Punch to its chin to break its spinal column.

With the two guards gone, he rejoins Setsuna to take some of the heat off of her from the captain of the platoon they mercilessly slaughtered. The swordsmen were driven to the conclusion of what they were doing wasn't working.

"Now what?" Setsuna was sweating from the recent rise in heat.

"This is gonna be a long day…"

-

"Damnit! I can't hold on for long!"

Negi and Pharsti cast a simultaneous spell, hoping to counteract its spell with one to keep it busy.

"ĒVOCĀTIŌ VALCYRIĀRUM, CONTUBERNĀLIA GLADIĀRIA!"

Materializing around them, several copies of the Magister magi and the Inceptor Magi made of air flew outwards while handling various bladed weapons. All thirty five of them bombarded the mage with melee attacks but were blown asunder with the mages free hand. Negi was still hoping that he had something to counter this exasperating foe.

"Foolish children…" the metallic voice of the mage said. "Western mages are nothing to be concerned with!"

Asuna was hot on her heels trying to keep his constant attack from pulverizing them into dust; Negi started to crack under the stress.

"There has to be something…"

Pharsti gritted her teeth, letting off a blue aura of magic. "This is not the end!"

Her hair began to flow as if there was an unseen wind was at her disposal; her pupils were shining luminous cobalt, and crystallized wings sprouted from her back.

-

Saiketsu began to glow a faint blue before smoke enveloped it quickly to hide its changing shape. In his hands was no longer his trusted sword, but instead it was

"Claíomh Solais?"

"How did it get here?"

"I dunno, and right now I don't care. But hopefully God is watching."

He dashes at the difficult enemy, slashing at his barrier with a powerful hit; he sees a glowing crack in the shield. Grinning, he continues his assault by a forward flip and an X motion of slashing as he closes in. The crack becomes even bigger, looking more like a fragile eggshell than a formidable shield. Following, a three sixty attack to make use of momentum before going into an upper slash. As the rider rears back to conserve what was left, he tosses Claíomh Solais in a spinning circular motion to burst right through the barrier.

"Sakurazaki!"

Going all out, she rushes straight for her hated challenger to give it a good dose of payback. In the blink of an eye, she flashes right past the mounted partisan wielder. With the style of an Akira Kurosawa film, she slowly sheathes her sword then gives the last few inches a quick clan against the metal lining of the sheath. The rider and the horse fall apart in seventeen neat pieces.

"Shinmeiryuu, Juushichi Kaibou."

Soma retrieves his sword from the ground, now reverted back to Saiketsu "Sakurazaki-san…"

"Yes?"

"That…was…awesome!"

-

Negi watches in amazement as she turns to him majestically.

She asks of him "Negi-kun…please, join me."

The boy mage takes his prized staff and stood next to her to add his power to hers. Her next course of action took him by surprise.

"_Commodo meus angelus sanctimonialis commodo mihi vestri vires… PERSPICUUS IUGUM …!_"

A white diamond pyramid surrounded and encased the Buddhist mage, cutting the flow of magic and giving Asuna a break as her harisen was smoking from the friction. From Negi's staff came many massive glowing needles, all of them encircling the diamond and piercing right through it followed by a massive decorative sword penetrating through the top for a coup' de gras'. The last motion from the mage was its hand reaching out as if someone would reach back for it as it crumbles apart into nothing. Pharsti ceased glowing, and the wings disappeared as well along with her glowing pupils. She fell to her knees in a weary droop.

"What the hell just happened?" Asuna asks after the display of impressive magic.

"I'm not sure…"

"Hmm," Negi recalled something "I read that angels are known to use large amounts of mana in emergencies. Its safe to assume that was one of them. Although, I've never heard of that spell before; how did you know that?"

"I don't know, I just blurted it out! I'm certain that it wasn't in the book you gave me."

Chamo was absolutely astounded, "Having you along is going to make things so much smoother! I think I love you, Pharsti-chan!"

"Well, it's over for now. Let's head back to the inn." Asuna helps Pharsti along as a temporary crutch.

-

"It happened again…"

"How did it come back?"

"I'll ask Sir Negi when we get back to the inn. For now, we can take a breather." He takes a moment to sniff himself, "And maybe a bath."

"A bath does sound nice right about now."

Soma looks at the nearby falls, "You wanna take a quick one here, maybe to get that nasty feeling out of your skin?"

"Hmm, I suppose. Just a little one, then we head back." Setsuna puts Yuunagi back in the sleeve.

"Want me you wash your back?" Soma asks, nonchalantly.

At first she hesitates, "Just this once."

The two make a quick rinse to get the dirt out from behind their ears. On the way, Soma held a hand to his back pocket to feel the lump that was his wallet. With a smile, he thought to himself.

"_Focus on the now and… look towards the future… Even if I'm wrong, I can live by that._"

* * *

_In the know_

I will refer to the Doppelganger System as his Nijuushin. Essentially the same word, but it saves typing time. And as Ken Akamatsu said "It just sounds cooler in Japanese."

I know that its spelled "Ki" in Japanese, but for some reason it sounded a little bland.

Translations-

1) Exuro amo perspicuus astrum… RUTILUS AESTUO

Burn like the brightest star… RED BLAZE

2) Pluvia lux lucis ex polus… LEVITAS MORSUS

Rain light from the heavens… LIGHTNING BITE

3) Septendecim spīritūs āēriālēs, coeuntēs... SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIĒS FULGURĀLIS

Let the Seventeen aerial spirits that are coming together... MAGICAL ARROW, A SERIES OF LIGHTNING

4) Matris Terra rector meus manus manus… SILICIS TEMPESTAS

Mother Earth guides my hand... ROCK STORM

5) REFLEXIŌ

Reflection

6) Kakumei

Revolution (Or remix in this instance)

7) Ryuusei

Meteor/falling star

8) Gelu quam northern divum… GRANDO VENTULUS

Colder than the northern sky... HAIL(stone) BREEZE

9) Permissum ventus of orbis terrarum shred hostes hostium… PROCELLA MICO

Let the winds of the world shred the enemy... GALE SPARK

10) ĒVOCĀTIŌ VALCYRIĀRUM, CONTUBERNĀLIA GLADIĀRIA.

AN EVOCATION OF THE VALKYRIES, THE COMPANIONS WITH SWORDS.

11) Commodo meus angelus sanctimonialis commodo mihi vestri vires… PERSPICUUS IUGUM

Please my angelic sisters lend me your strength... BRIGHT CREST

12) Juushichi Kaibou

(Roughly) Seventeen Dissection (A/N: This is a reference to Shingetsutan Tsukihime)

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	33. Accidental Bliss

Disclaimer: Meh.

----------------------------------------------------

Sounds of birds chirping amongst the bamboo branches mingled with the roar of the falls, while the evening sunshine beamed through the trees to expose the terrain to warm rays of light to create an ideal setting for a getaway. After Setsuna loosened her sarashi wrappings Soma took a towel to her sore back as he continued to wash it for her.

"Does it still hurt?"

Setsuna kept an eye on him over her shoulder, "I'm a bit sore, but it's of no real concern."

"Y'know," Soma cracks a smile "this is the first time I've ever really bathed with a girl."

"I thought you bathed with Motoko-sama all the time."

"We never bathed together. Any time I had to go to the women's springs when the men's bath was broken, I had to wear a blindfold."

"What about your familiar, Pharsti?"

He didn't count when he and Pharsti took a genuine bath earlier, "Pharsti lived in my subconscious up until this morning;" Soma rolls his eyes "I always took baths alone."

"From what you're telling me, I'm amazed that you aren't drooling like an idiot."

"Eh, nudity's nothing to get excited about."

"You never cease to amaze me, Urashima. You're the first guy I've met that isn't a pervert."

Suddenly, it felt less like the future and more like some kind of parallel universe "I lived around girls my entire life, I got used to it."

Setsuna eyes a lump on Soma's chest, turning around completely to see a small slim swelling on his solar plexus. Feeling along the sliver of a bulge, the boy winces painfully at the faintest stroke.

"Ah, cut that out!"

"This wound…the one Tsuruko-sama gave you…"

"Funny, after three years it still stings like hell." Soma takes the spare towel he was using and presses part of it to her collar in a gesture to ask Setsuna to cover up. "Turn back around; I still have to get the stress in your back."

Turning around but still looking back, Setsuna did as she was told. Soma used the bottom of his palm while he grips her left shoulder to get rid of the excess tension from the last fight. He allowed his hands to wander behind the precincts of her whitish backside, comparing his own pale skin to her own. She was almost like a ceramic statuette with the texture to match.

Just between her shoulder blades, he applies a firm push with his thumbs. Unwillingly, Setsuna gasps as she jolts forward in shock from the sudden rub in a sensitive area.

"Wow, you're pretty tense here." He makes a quick look around to a flat rock that rose up half a foot above the water's surface. "Here, this'll only take a second."

Setsuna protests, "Please, don't make such a big deal out of it!" her words went unheeded as she was dragged over to the rock and positioned with her face down. It gave Soma enough room to use his upper arm strength to knead at her alleged sore spot. Slowly, it developed from a simple backwash into massage therapy.

"I said it's nothing!"

"You took a pretty hard hit here; can't have you taken out from a bad back."

"Stop…ahh...!"

He snickers, "You're enjoying this, aren't ya?"

-

On the way back from the abandoned temple, Negi asks Pharsti a favor.

"Pharsti-san, would you mind checking on Urashima-san?"

Complying with him, she uses her personal link to Soma to have a peek at what he's doing. The first things she connects to are his ears, followed by his eyes. What she receives is a very unpleasant and dismal sight (at least to her).

What she saw was Setsuna's naked backside and rosy face and almost whimpering voice.

"_No…! Don't …OH!"_

"_Don't struggle so much!" his voice sounded almost imposing "It'll be over soon."_

With wide eyes Pharsti shrieked in dismay, "_My God, what are you doing to…!_"

"_Pharsti?_" he drops everything he's doing. "_It's not what it looks like!"_

**_Chapter 32 – "Accidental Bliss"_**

After some sketchy apologies, Soma and Pharsti had paid a visit to his compound for some private conversations in the dojo.

"So you weren't violating Sakurazaki-san?"

"For the last time," He practices on a punching bag starting with a heavy right jab and left hook "No, I wasn't!"

"Why did you feel the need to give a massage?"

"Sensei asks me to all the time, remember? And Sakurazaki did get plowed into a wall."

She shook her head, "You have the innate ability to make anything look dirty."

"Gee, thanks." He points something out, "There was something that really got my attention."

"What would that be?"

"There was a spot that was a lot more sensitive than everywhere else."

Pharsti became interested, "How so? What makes you so worried?"

"She didn't have any real bruises." Soma made a motion with his hands, "When I pressed up near her shoulder blades, she gave me this weird reaction. Like a cat getting its ears scratched."

"Maybe it's just a ticklish area."

"I dunno, that's gotta be the weirdest laugh I've ever heard then." He makes a one two jab ending with a haymaker "It sounded more like…moaning."

"You're delusional."

Soma turns around and takes a breath after his short punching session. He flips Pharsti around and rips part of her blouse off to have a look at her bra strap. He rubs his thumbs around her shoulder blades to prove his point.

"Oh!" she yelps, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Got anything?"

Pharsti stood indifferently, "Aside from the free treatment, no. I don't feel anything."

"_What's bothering me so much? Maybe I'm just paranoid._" Behind him, a rotating motion on his back. Mari was giving her own backrub as a maid.

"Are you feeling better, Urashima-daimyo?"

"I could use one. Thanks, Mari-chan."

And behind her, a big pair of fingers began rubbing Soma's upper shoulders. It felt as though he had two clamps closing and opening again, Amon was trying to give his own massage to the master of the house.

"OWW!" he yaps "Amon! Cut it out!"

"_But lord_…" the demon of destruction dug for an excuse to use.

More chibi-chans jump on the marquis of hell to pound on him with their dainty fists. Soon, it got to a point where there were enough to topple the massive figure and was a few feet from crushing the lord and lady of the house before they disappear from the household to the real world.

Back at the inn, it was turning six o'clock. Having the bath to themselves as teachers, Negi and Soma decide to take a private bath. A long day of fighting had made them lower their guards.

"Ugh, this can't possibly get any worse!"

Chamo gives him a pep talk, "Quit your moaning! Things aren't all that bad."

"Shut up, Chamo-kun; things are only gonna get worse. We'd better be ready for anything." Soma decided the truth would be the best course.

Negi shook off his bad feeling, "Thank you, Urashima-san. I hope your training went well."

"Yeah, it went pretty good. I learned a few new tricks." He comments on one specific event, "That sword came back too."

"Claíomh Solais?"

"That's the one; the thing just comes and goes as it pleases."

"A magic artifact and the god of destruction; do you have any idea how those became engraved into your body and soul?"

"I'm hoping the Kansai magic guys can give me the answer."

"You can't be human!" Chamo puffs a freshly lit cig to his ermine lips, "You have a demon and an angel living inside you, yet they haven't killed you while trying to kill eachother. I've never met a guy like you!"

"I never met a rat like you either." Soma returns his concerns to Negi "Don't go moaning on us now, Sir Negi."

"I was only moaning because what with all my problems and…"

"Hello, Negi-sensei!"

Nearby was Shizuna-sensei, dressed only in a bath towel and a smile. She happily joins Negi and Soma in the spring.

"You must be exhausted after a hard day of work!" she turns to Soma, "Urashima-san, would you mind leaving? I need to speak to Negi-sensei privately."

"Okay, sure thing." Soma left the two in peace to bathe, alone. In the hallway, Pharsti caught a glimpse of what had happened.

"_I know what you're thinking. A shame you don't get to bathe with Shizuna-sensei, am I right?_"

"_That'd be great. But Sakurazaki-san's back problems made my day._"

"Hello, Urashima-san!" said Shizuna in her Mahora business suit.

"Evening, Shizuna-…… wait a sec!" Soma realizes something horribly wrong.

Shizuna looked a little concerned, "Something wrong?"

"Please, excuse me!" Soma rushes back to the spring.

-

"Um…Shizuna-sensei? Aren't your breasts a little on the small side?" Negi was enjoying front row center of a pair of sizable mammaries.

"H-hey! I'm number four in the class!"

Negi's suspicion shot through the roof, "Who are you?"

His answer came when Soma flicks the safety off the SOCOM pistol.

"Number three! Asakura Kazumi, the Mahora Paparazzi!"

"Shizuna" threw off her disguise to reveal a beautiful red head with a fiery temper to match.

"Impressive, Urashima-san! I didn't think you'd be able to see through my perfect disguise!"

"Crap!" Chamo winces, "Our cover's blown!"

"You call that perfect? Shizuna-sensei's rack is at least two cup sizes bigger!" He quickly turns to Negi, "Quick, knock her out or something!"

Just before Negi can raise his wand, Kazumi drew out a cell phone and a potent threat.

"Not so fast! One push of this button and the whole world will know your secret!"

Soma mediates, "And one pull of this trigger makes sure that that info doesn't leave here."

"And me yelling rape means that you'll be out of here." She counters his threat with her feminine wiles.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" asks Negi, shaking nervously.

"For the scoop of the century, and for the sake of my worldly ambitions."

"Worldly ambitions?"

"The media's gonna flip when I reveal wizards!" Kazumi started giving out ideas, "Negima will be made into a TV drama, a Hollywood movie, and have its own anime series directed by me!"

"I can't really see it being an anime." Soma put in his two cents "Maybe a pretty decent manga."

"Tell me, sensei. Why don't you just use magic all the time? Why do you hold back?"

"…revealed…my…"

Ripples began forming along the water, becoming stronger as Negi began to panic until finally a large scale explosion emanated from Negi in the form of magic.

"No…! I want to be a sensei!"

Soma was blown back several feet, recovering ground by jamming his knife into the stone floor. He watches as he generated powerful winds that continued to become stronger and stronger.

"_Shit! All that stress is seriously blowing his mind! And that crazy bitch is just adding to it!_"

Kazumi was blown into the air by Negi's wind; taking flight himself, he rides his staff to save her from a nasty fall. As he got near, she takes another picture using her cell phone camera for a near perfect shot.

"I got it!" she was overjoyed just before her screen was blown apart. On the ground, Soma's smoking gun barrel explained why.

As they land, she tosses her phone into the water in disgust.

"Do you know how much that phone costed me?"

Soma says indifferently "I'll just get you a better one."

"What was that just now?" a set of voices was very close by.

The group consisted of the class rep Yukihiro Ayaka, basketball player Akashi Yuuna, local gymnast Sasaki Makie, walking club members Narutaki Fuka/Fumika, and of course Negi's keeper Kagurazaka Asuna.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ayaka demanded. "Is this your idea of journalism? Getting naked with the subject?"

The night went on, after some misunderstandings, Negi and Soma retreat to the inn to seek a space to rework their plans.

-

"What? Someone found out your secret?" Asuna freaks.

Soma answers, "Yeah, that journalist chick."

Pharsti's mind clicks with an answer, "Asakura-san?"

"Ugh, we're boned! Why not just tell the whole world?"

"Everyone, you have to help me!"

"You're secret will be known to the world and you and that ermine will have to leave the country."

Just around the corner, Kazumi and Chamo show up to say hello.

"Hey there, Negi-sensei."

The bell haired girl defends him, "You shouldn't pick on kids so much!"

"Heh, you're one to talk about hating kids."

Chamo states, "Now this expertly talented girl is our ally."

"What's this now?" Pharsti inquires.

"As part of the Mahora Journalism Club's Storm Squad, I was touched by Chamo's enthusiasm. From now on, I'll be an agent who protects Negi-sensei's secret!"

"Hmph," Soma was dubious on this announcement, "since when does the media keep things under wraps?"

"Don't believe me? Here." She tosses over a small notebook to Negi, "All the photo coverage is right there."

"Th-thank you, Asakura-san!"

"Okay, that's one less problem to worry about. But what's in it for you?"

Before Soma's question was answered, Ayaka's group came around and greeted their teacher for the night.

"Good evening, Negi-sensei!"

"Oh, you must be beat after today. Going to take a bath?" Negi uses his newfound cover, "As it turns out, Asakura-san and I have patched things up!"

"That's right."

"_Patched things up?_" Makie and Ayaka took it out of context.

Also coming around the corner the secondary teacher, Nitsuta-sensei scolded the group for being up at this hour.

"You girls should be in bed! Negi-sensei, don't be so soft on your students!"

"I apologize. I'll head to bed."

"And who might this be?" he points to Soma.

"He's the voluntary assistant english teacher, Urashima Soma."

"I see; you should be off to bed too! We can't have a teacher drop from a lack of sleep."

Ayaka and Makie looked as though they were holding something rotten in their mouths as they glared in aversion. Asuna asks without knowing what was on their mind.

"What's with them?"

"Kagurazaka-san, why don't we go on patrol?" Setsuna decided to leave Negi to get some needed rest.

"Yeah, good idea. C'mon, Urashima-kun. Let's get out of here; Pharsti, go ahead and rest with Negi-bozu."

The two groups went their separate ways.

"_Think she can be trusted?_"

Pharsti sighs, "_Like you always say, don't worry until it happens._"

**Later**

In the lobby of the inn, just before the three could walk out the door Soma was stopped by part of the class.

"Urashima-sensei!" a very alien voice calls.

Soma shoes Setsuna and Asuna out the door, "I'll be right with you. I gotta go tend to the class."

"All right, just hurry up." Setsuna turns back around and walks around the grounds with her ally.

The foyer was still filled with the classmates of Class Three-A. The one who called Soma was tanned, a strange tied up set of buns in her hair. Evidently, she was not from Japan.

"Urashima-sensei, ni hao!" she bows courteously.

"_M'kay, she's mandarin._" He greets her, "Ku-Fei, was it?"

"Uh-huh, I Ku-Fei" she said in slightly broken Japanese. While she had slightly passable Japanese she was a beautiful mandarin girl, eyes very round and cute, but her body was a completely different matter.

_Suu-chan?_

She carried Suu's adorable visage, but packed a knockout body that rivaled most supermodels.

Soma tries to go for a new approach, "Ru guo wo shui chu le yi xie luo xuan."

"Ni jiang guo yu?" Ku-Fei was surprised

"Dang ran, wei shi ma bu na? Wei shen shi ma ni qing?"

"Ni dai zhao yi ba. Ni da ni de shuang shou?"

"Wo zhi dao yi dian."

"Lai, wo chang shi da!"

"Wei shen ma ya?"

"Ni ke yi jin hang; tong zhong guo dui shao wu shu."

"Ma ma, zhe li hai a!" Soma throws a punch that still held force back. To his misfortune, she quickly grabs his hand and swings it around his back to lock it in place.

Hoping that she wasn't lying, he tosses his left elbow back to throw her off. The nimble girl steps out of the way of the attack and shoves Soma into a wall. Pushing back against it, he tries out his newly improved Nijuushin. Soma felt as though he had lost control of himself, he began mimicking her movement to match her move for move.

It started with a swift roundhouse to roundhouse, then a room shaking right punch to right punch followed by the same arm swinging into a forward elbow strike that stops before each other's faces. Soma was a spectator to what was going on, amazed about how he was able to do such powerful yet graceful movements. It was not over yet however.

They both flip back onto tables in the lobby with a few guests looking on in wonder. Ku leapt up with Soma following to kick eachother back and land on separate chairs set up with coffee tables. Assuming her stance of hands extended outward with one leg folded forward close to the body, they began to face off by running at eachother atop the seats of chairs. Meeting in the middle of the room, the two kept their balance as they threw their attacks at one another as Soma uses the Nijuushin to mimic her ability to keep her balance as he utilizes his own arsenal of basic Jujutsu.

A sweeping leg from Soma is dodged as she leaps over it backwards and leans forward into a dizzying butterfly kick that Soma leans back to have her legs skim just barely along his chest twice. Leaning back up and shifting the weight of his foot to one side of the chair his left leg was on, he springs forward to pitch an outstretched but potent blow her way that she dodges and returns the favor with a set of high-speed thrust kicks.

Rolling forward onto the narrow confines of the balance beam like surface of the backs of the chairs, Soma goes into a half handstand (standing on one hand and one forearm) and inclines forward to go into Sarah's Lightning Kick. The flurry of many kicks placed Ku on the offensive as she bobs around them as Soma readjusts himself by pushing himself up into the air while still delivering impressive kicks.

Landing back on his feet, the two continued to fence with their fists and feet constantly shifting back and forward along the chairs in the room. Many oohs and ahhs were given as they got in close proximity and a struggle to get even closer arose as they locked legs to keep themselves close to one another. Soma takes an evenhanded boxing stance as he continues to spar with Ku without the use of his legs.

Rapid jabs were thrown back and forward, Soma's right hand shooting over her right shoulder and Ku-Fei's left hand rushing just above the surface of his shirt as he sways to the right. The dexterous Chinese girl pivots her free foot a backwards one-eighty to get exceptionally close to him to deliver a powerful double-handed open palm strike to push him back over a table to the other side to another chair.

Soma and Ku-Fei met again in a set of punches, Ku landing a blow in Soma's shoulder; he returns the favor by grabbing her hand. Another punch to counter hers is grabbed by her and in an endeavor to gain control; they end up intertwining their arms together.

"Mei shi hen hao."

"Ni ye, Soma-Soma."

She struck a chord with him, making him loosen his grip on her hands. In one last attack, she spins him like a top to let him hit the wood floor with a flop on his face before landing on his back.

"Oww…" he groans as he squint his eyes in response to the deadening pain in the back of his head.

Lingering over him was a light-hearted voice just a few inches away, "That was pretty cool of you, de gozaru."

Reopening his eyelids, he saw an upside down face staring at him with a set of very enthralling eyes.

_Kitsune…? Nah…they're different somehow._

"You're Nagase Kaede of the Walking Club, right?"

"Very good; you already know me." She winks at him with her, "Nice to meet you, Soma-kun."

She lifts him up by the collar of his shirt, setting him back down on his feet. Ku-Fei bowed to him respectfully for a quick session.

"Bājíquán wo bu zhi dao ni zhi dao"

"Za jiu shui zhen de kuai e le xue xi" Soma tries to remain as modest as possible.

"Ni zhi dao qian ming Wong Fei Hung?"

"Wong Fei Hung?"

"Ta shan dian ti chu, ta de yi shu bi mi!"

He had no idea Sarah studied Bājíquán on the side with Seta's Jeet Kune Do, "You yi wei peng you gao su wo, qian yi duan shi jian."

She looked happy "Ye xu zai hang cheng jie shu hou, wo ke yi rang ni geng."

"Xiang lai ru ci, you yu shi fu Ku." Soma bows somewhat with his hands out, one closed fist and one open palm held together.

Asuna was directly behind him as she dragged him back outside by the arm. He waves goodbye to Ku-Fei and Kaede before he gets yanked outside to go on patrol with her and Setsuna.

"What the hell were you doing? Picking a fight with the Chinese martial arts club?"

Pharsti scolds him "_Shame on you, Soma-kun! You should know better_."

"Hey!" Soma stammers, "She started it!"

"Not now, we've got a patrol." Setsuna settles the both of them as she walks around the corner.

Just along the perimeter, she feels a grainy texture along her feet. Looking down, she takes a finger to the ground and rubs her index finger and thumb to identify it.

"Something up, Setsuna-san?" asks Asuna.

"Weird, there's some magic powder around here in some kind of pattern. But it's not an attack spell or anything of the harmful variety. I'm not familiar with this one."

"I think that Chamo-kun makes this kind of circle." Asuna assumes, "Knowing him it's harmless."

_**That night…**_

In the room specially reserved for Negi, the group discussed Negi's turn to patrol. It was soon about to hit eleven o'clock PM.

Negi sits back on his futon, "Ah, another hard day at the office."

Soma reports, "We checked around the grounds and didn't find anything."

"But we did find a huge magic drawing made by Chamo-kun." Setsuna describes for him, "I'm sure it's nothing."

The child mage stands up, "I guess I should go on patrol. Pharsti-san, won't you join me?"

Pharsti nods, "I'd love to, but what about the other teachers? Won't they notice if you are gone?"

Resourceful as always, Setsuna lends Negi several sheets of paper that resembled little men.

Soma remembers, "Oh, it's those Onmyou gods you were talking about."

"These paper doubles might come in handy."

"Paper doubles?" Negi queries

Just then, Shizuna-sensei slides the door wide open after Asuna, Setsuna, Pharsti, and Soma hide against the wall from sight in case it was any of the other teachers.

"Oh, Negi-sensei!" she greets him.

"Hey Shizuna-sensei, I was just about to go to bed."

"Leave the patrol to us! You're just ten and need your rest!" she quickly dashes down the hall, "Don't go leaving your room now!"

Without his knowing, Shizuna rips her scalp off to reveal Kazumi again.

"_Showtime…_"

Back in Negi's room, he and Pharsti got ready to go off on patrol. In the meantime Negi was practicing his kanji brushstrokes on the sheets Setsuna gave him with little success.

"Negi-kun, that spells Nugi."

"Oh, my mistake" He crumples up the paper and chunks it in the trashcan. Taking another sheet, he tries again using katakana instead of standardized kanji.

"Um…that spells Migi…" Pharsti wasn't having the best of times correcting him on his spelling.

Trying again, he gets somewhat closer to getting it correct. Although Pharsti tries to restrain her amusement as she once again corrected him on what he was trying to spell.

"Who is Hogi Nupringfield?"

"Darn it, I'm a bit off today." He tries again, this time profitably spelling his name correctly. She claps softly to avoid waking everyone.

"Good job, Negi-kun. Now let's hurry off to start our patrol."

"Just a minute!" he chants, "Talisman-san, Talisman-san, be my double and take my place!"

In a poof of air, a perfect replica of Negi appeared in front of him but with a dopey look on his face.

"I'm Negi." The clone said it almost monotonously.

"Go to my bed and sleep."

"I'm Negi!" it nods obediently and escorted him to the window first.

The two magi jump out of the window and ride off on his staff. Behind them, the clones that he tossed away started to un-crumple themselves and take form.

"I'm Nugi."

"Good evening, I'm Migi!"

"I'm Hogi Nupringfield!"

Up in the air, Negi thought that it'd be a great opportunity to have a one on one talk with Pharsti. Being ten, he was curious about what it's like to be a mythical creature.

"Pharsti-san, you mind if we talked for a little bit?"

"Not at all; ask me what you will."

"How long have you been Urashima-san's familiar? If he didn't know how to cast magic, how did you come to be with him?"

"His mother took a sample of my mana and injected it into him when he was born. I grew from the small piece by gathering mana from him to manifest myself as a conscience. I couldn't quite get enough to obtain solid form so I had to continue to assemble more and more until one day I could started my real duty. His mother sending him more of my mana really helped."

"Sending him? Where is his mother?"

"She had to go…overseas" she lies to him, "She keeps in contact by the family caretaker since her job is so demanding."

"It's good to know that she's at least doing well. My mother and father are gone."

Pharsti frowns, "If I may ask, what happened?"

"My mother passed away when I was very little, and many people tell me that my father is dead as well. But I don't believe it one bit."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Years ago, he came to me when I needed him the most." His face revealed a fond memory "He rescued my sister and myself and gave me this staff before he went away. I've been looking for him ever since."

"I see; so you trained as a magician to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Guess' you could put it that way. It's not something I like to talk about."

"My apologies; I didn't know it was a touchy subject."

"Heh, it's nothing." Negi sounded cheerful regardless "But if I remember, we were talking about you."

"There isn't much for me to tell."

"How do you feel about Urashima-san?"

Pharsti said "We are friends and I treat him as such."

"Sorry, I thought that since you spent your life with him I just thought you might've developed something for him."

"I being older in body and mind never really made that happen. While he is fourteen, I had the physical and metal age of twenty three."

"Then what does he think of you?"

She recalled when he kissed her in the natural spring that morning, "Well… he…you see…"

"He cares about you, doesn't he?" Negi was able to read her like a book, "I remember when we had to dive into his mind to remove the magic seal on his psyche. Setsuna-san mentions you and he nearly snaps."

Pharsti was mildly surprised, "Soma-kun did…?"

"He was able to fight off the god of destruction with Setsuna-san's help. I'd say he was motivated."

_**Back at the inn**_

"Urashima, I got a question for you" Setsuna gets his attention as they walked together in the hallway with Asuna in the lead.

Soma didn't see the harm in it, "What is it?"

"What's your relation with Pharsti-san?"

"She's my best friend."

"Why were you so defensive when I asked about her?"

"A few hours before that, you wanted to tear my lungs out."

"I was merely asking. You didn't need to get so cynical."

"Since you put it that way, I get a free question too." Soma counters, "What's your relation with Konoka-chan?"

"Like you said, she's my best friend."

"Your friend? What the hell kind of friend goes off and deserts them at the worst possible times?" Soma folds his arms rebelliously "As much as I'd like to keep covering for you, you'll have to talk straight to her face eventually."

Asuna joins in on the conversation, "I hate to say it, but he's right you know."

"I know that! Stop ganging up on me!"

The two tactless warriors laughed at the flustered look on Setsuna's face. The air suddenly became thick and warm like soup. Knowing very well he couldn't enter, he sat down next to the entrance to the natural spring and let Asuna and Setsuna go take their baths. In the meantime, something very suspicious was unfolding in the halls of the inn.

"Let Operation Lip Scramble begin…!" Kazumi was enjoying herself as she was the announcer for a secret event she was holding.

Six cameras, six monitors. Each was showing five groups from five different angles with the last screen showing some sort of radar on a blueprint of the inn. On the monitors were five teams of two students starting with team one's children Narutaki Fuka and Fumika, team two's athletic Nagase Kaede and Ku-Fei, team three's uncooperative class representative Yukihiro Ayaka and resident computer nerd/MySpace girl Hasegawa Chisame, team four's gymnast Sasaki Makie and basketball player Akashi Yuuna, and team five's librarian Miyazaki Nodoka and philosopher Ayase Yue.

Groups three and four met on a single display screen, erupting into a massive pillow fight between the three students (Chisame wanted nothing to do with it). Arriving from the nearby stairwell, team two sees the confrontation in progress. With acrobatic grace, Ku-Fei leaps down the stairs and lands an effective three way pillow strike in midair consisting of two pillows and a foot to the face.

Looking onto the next monitor, Chisame was walking away from the carnage only to turn around and be caught by Nitsuta-sensei.

_**At the entrance to the natural spring**_

"_Shit, it's a little too quiet. I've got some time until it's my turn. Maybe I'll just stroll around for a little bit._"

Soma got up off the floor to stretch his arms with a yawn and scratch his back. His hands behind his head resting against his wrists, he wanders into the halls of the inn. Hanging a right, he runs into an exit to the outside to get some fresh air. As he does, he hears rustling and whispering just above him. As a precaution he takes out his SOCOM pistol and mounts his back against one of the wooden side of the building. Shuffling left, he looks up to see what was causing it.

Nodoka and Yue were talking amongst themselves over a map of the Arashiyama inn. Soma wanted to know why they were sneaking around the structure, so he locates a nearby drainpipe and climbs up to sneak around the skirt of the roof.

"_If they wrap around the corner, it'll lead to the emergency exit on this floor. What the hell are they doing?_"

Following not to far and not too close, he tracks them to the emergency exit as predicted. Just before he enters in after them, a cobbling on the crown panels catches his attention. Turning around, he runs up the wall behind them and springs off of it onto the tiles of the roof.

Nodoka turns around as Soma lands on the roof, "Aah! What was that?"

"It's nothing. Let's keep moving." Yue ushers her back into the inn's emergency exit.

On the roof, there was a skylight with the window open. Rolling through the open window, he hears footsteps above him through the ceiling. Looking around, he sees that there is an open maintenance panel that let through the roofing. Crawling in, he gets a close up of Fumika's bottom getting farther and farther away.

They don't see him following far behind them as he stays in the shadows of the dark when they climb down from the tunnels to confront Yue and Nodoka. He peeks from the opening to watch them poof into ninja outfits.

"_Ninjas? Come on._"

Yue wards off the Narutaki twins with pillows stuffed with philosophy books. Nodoka hesitantly enters Negi's room as she continued to fight off the two ninjas and spots Kaede and Ku-Fei coming around the corner. Fearing the worst, Soma continues through the passageway.

Nodoka peers over the sleeping form of Negi. She spoke to him in his sleep, meekly bending over she gets closer and closer to his lips.

"Here goes…"

"A kiss?"

"Smooch!"

"I'm all for it!"

"I'll take one!"

As she gets close, she looks up to see what appeared to be four more versions of Negi. In Shinobu-like fashion, she faints at the sudden shock leaving the four to leap out the window. Yue, Ku-Fei, Kaede, and the Narutaki twins break down the door to see the dazed Nodoka on the floor still in astonishment. They leap off the balcony just before Soma punches out the air vent on the end of the tunnel he was traveling.

Chamo was bugging out on what he was seeing on the monitors. He jitters wildly as he reports to Kazumi on what was going on.

"Ne-san, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"That depends."

"It looks like there are five anikis!"

Back with Negi and Pharsti, they look over to the inn after a good patrol.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary."

Pharsti rubs his shoulder, "Yes, let's head back to get some sleep. We'll be up early tomorrow."

"Okay" Negi decides after some consideration. "I'm feeling a little more relaxed about things now."

"What do you intend to do?"

Negi scratches the back of his head, "I know that I can't put off the incident with Nodoka."

"I take it you are ready to do something about it?"

"I'll do it."

They headed towards the inn atop his staff; Soma hops onto the balcony to peek just around the corner to Nodoka and Yue taking a rest in Negi's room. She stands back up after bedding her friend, walking to the door and sliding it open to find Negi on the other side.

"Negi-sensei?"

"Oh, hello Yue-san! I take it Nodoka is asleep?" he was straight with her, "There's something I need to talk to you about. I've come to realize that…I'm in love with you, Yue-san."

"_No way in hell._" Soma thought as he watches the scene unfold.

"May I kiss you?" Negi advances on the now startled Yue, causing her to trip backwards onto the futon with Nodoka still in it. She looks over to her sleeping friend and began having really hard thoughts as Negi's lips neared hers.

"Negi-sensei, I'm ashamed of you! Nodoka-chan confesses to you and you suddenly want to kiss me?"

"But…I want to kiss you."

Yue shut her eyes as she felt as though she was betraying her best friend by kissing her crush. Looking over, a tear was visible in her right eye as she looks to her right to look at Nodoka before it happens. The TV catches her eye as it was on, showing there were four other clones of Negi. She shoves him off in defense.

"Imposter, who are you?"

The clone had stretchy arms still on Yue's shoulders. Nodoka wakes up in time to freak out again as it pounces towards her.

"Give me some sugar!"

In midair, a knife to the head sends it flying back and mounted to the wall. The two girls look to the window to see Soma walking in.

Nodoka gasps "Urashima-sempai!"

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine. What are you doing here?"

"I saw people walking around in the halls so I was wondering why."

They look to the wall with the Negi clone hung against the wall by the knife lodged in its head.

"Aah! You…you killed Negi-sensei!"

"Nah, whatever it is, it's a fake."

The clone let off a farewell, "That's all for Negi!" just before exploding in a cloud of dust leaving the slip of paper Setsuna gave him with his knife holding it against the wall.

"What is that?"

"I saw something like that in an occult book." She turns to Soma, "You have any idea?"

"No, I got nothing. I attacked only because this was pulling a Mr. Fantastic on you."

"Who are you, really?" asks Yue.

"Just an over cautious student teacher." Soma turns to Nodoka, "Can you stand?"

"Mm hmm," Nodoka confirms, "Sorry, sempai. We're in a contest to kiss Negi-sensei on the lips."

"You said something about more Negi-kuns?" Yue asks her.

"Y…yes. I thought I saw more Negi-senseis."

He takes his knife out of the wall, "Let's head to the lobby. We gotta tell everyone else about the other clones."

Heading into the lobby, they encounter the four other groups along with the other Negis.

"Any one will do!" said Ku-Fei, "Kaede, hold him!"

Kaede grabs Migi, Ku giving it a smooch on the cheek.

"That's all for Migi!"

It exploded as the other did, leaving behind a dust cloud. Nitsuta arrives in time to see three more Negis jump him and cause him to faint. The girls chase after the others, leaving Nodoka, Yue, and Soma behind. After tending to Nitsuta, they start to look for the real Negi.

"_I won't let a fake ten year old kid ruin everything I've worked so hard for! Here I am, advising Nodoka on her love life…I'm an idiot…no, I'm a dumbass!_"

"Yue, what's wrong?"

"N…nothing."

Soma grins, "C'mon, at least crack a smile."

Yue looks to him with her usual scowl, "I am smiling."

Unexpectedly, they look to see at the entrance Negi and Pharsti walking through the door. Negi was surprised to see them awake at this hour.

"Miyazaki-san…"

Pharsti got the idea and stood along the sidelines with Soma and Yue.

"Listen, Miyazaki-san. About this afternoon,"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted you to hear me out!" she flailed about in a scene that looked all too familiar to Soma and Pharsti. Asuna and Setsuna appeared around the corner just in time to hear them.

Negi continues, "I'm flattered but I don't think I can love anyone just yet. Don't get me wrong, I love you. But I love everyone, Asuna-san, Konoka-san, all the baka rangers."

"No…It's not like that anymore, sensei."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you a definite response." He smiles, "Can we start over, as friends?"

Nodoka happily beams, "Sure."

"Let's head back to our rooms, shall we?"

As they walk off, Yue holds her foot out and Nodoka walks right into it. As she falls, she gives Negi a big kiss right on the lips as everyone was shooting for. Nodoka had won the secret contest, and Chamo was holding an elaborate card with Nodoka's name written in Latin.

"Things went better than expected!" Chamo jeered at the newly acquired card.

Kazumi hurries to the door to bump into a severely ticked Nitsuta.

"You're the ringleader, Asakura." He shouted, "Seiza position for everyone until dawn!"

Back in the lobby, everyone who participated, Negi, Soma, Pharsti, Asuna, and Setsuna all had to sit in the lobby in seiza. Soma and Pharsti decided to communicate through the mental compound.

"I guess it's not so bad."

"My legs are going to be sore in the morning. Maybe I took your body for granted."

"Heh, now you know how I feel. Sensei always made me do this; I'll be fine."

"I don't know what this is about, but I intend to get an explanation."

"Something about everyone wanting to kiss Negi on the lips."

"Like a pactio?"

"Pact-what?"

"Negi-kun wanted me to kiss him in a ritual that bonds me to him, but the Judgment Ring wouldn't allow it! Could this be similar?"

"I don't get it; can you explain it to me?"

"It's a ceremony usually done between a Magister (him) and a Ministra (the designated person). The two share mana and become more powerful in the process."

"You think you and I could?"

"I don't know. We can't connect any further, and you and I lack magic experience."

"Then I guess we'll just make due." Soma sighs, "I just wanted a damn bath…"

---------------------------------------------

In the know-

Lobby scene between Soma and Ku-Fei:

Soma tries a new approach "Tell me if I screw something up."

"You speak Chinese?" Ku-Fei was surprised.

"Sure, why not? Why did you call?"

"You carry around a sword. Can you fight with your bare hands?"

"I know a little."

"Come on, try and hit me!"

"Why's that?"

"You can go ahead; I'm with the Chinese Martial Arts team."

"Alright, here goes!" Soma throws a punch that still held force back. To his misfortune, she quickly grabs his hand and swings it around his back to lock it in place.

Intertwined arms segment:

"You're really good."

"You too, Soma-Soma."

After the lobby fight:

"I didn't know you knew Bājíquán."

"Let's just say I'm a really fast learner" Soma tries to remain as modest as possible.

"You knew the signature of Wong Fei Hung?"

"Wong Fei Hung?"

"His lightning kick, his secret art!"

He had no idea Sarah studied Bājíquán on the side with Seta's Jeet Kune Do, "A friend of mine taught me it a while ago."

She looked happy "Maybe when the trip is over, I can teach you more."

"I'd like that, thanks Master Ku."

Any mandarin speakers _please_ correct me if I'm wrong and tell me what is wrong.

Please leave a review on your way out.


	34. Hostile Introductions

Disclaimer: Love Hina and Negima are trademarks of Ken Akamatsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, okami-sama." Mari bows politely in a silky blue yukata.

Pharsti woke up from her futon laid out in the compound. Next to her was Soma, still dead asleep. Letting down her cascading azure hair out of the bun she uses to sleep with, she shook Soma out of his slumber.

"Morning', Pharsti."

"Good morning, Soma-kun."

The two switch back to the real world, seeing everyone with sore knees and backs. He and Pharsti grin as they got up off the floor with their legs in working order.

Soma chuckles "_Leave it to us to sleep with our eyes open._"

"_Although I don't think everyone around us is feeling mutual._"

The boy helps Negi to his feet and helps him off to the bathroom to go brush their teeth; as they picked up their toothbrushes and their cups to start, Negi asks a few questions on what was going on.

"This entire plan was to get another pact partner?" asks Negi.

"That's the whole idea. I kinda wonder what Nodoka-chan can bring to the table."

**_Chapter 33 – "Hostile Introductions" _**

Everyone who was watching came outside to see Nodoka with her pactio card. Konoka was green with envy as she asks to hold onto it for a moment.

"Ohh, I knew you'd get one after you kissed Negi-kun! I should've tried my luck." Yue peers over to her, wondering why she would put so much value into material goods.

"Alright, everyone!" announces Shizuna-sensei "The third day will be a free activity day! Go back to your rooms and get ready."

The class happily heads to their rooms to change out of their school uniforms. Ayaka and Makie once again confront Nodoka to do the neighborly thing of congratulating her on her victory.

"Well done, Miyazaki Nodoka-chan." Ayaka lets her know of her respect for her, "I can now see you as my rival."

"Heh; you won't win next time, Honya-chan" Makie waves her finger in intimidation.

Walking away, she laughs quietly to herself. Clasping her pactio card close, she smiles as she felt proud for having her first real kiss with Negi.

"_I got my own card!_" She giggles,_ "Proof of my first kiss with Negi-sensei. I'm on cloud nine!_"

Coming to a small guest lounge, she spots Negi, Soma, Pharsti, Asuna, Setsuna, and Kazumi sitting together in discussion. She hides to listen in on what everyone was so interested in.

"What the hell are you doing with these?" Asuna asks "How are you going to answer for all these botched cards?"

"Me?" Negi flails about in a panic.

Chamo clears up her worry "It's alright, nesan."

"That's right, Asuna got her own card." Kazumi asks "So what's the big deal?"

"Shut up, Asakura! And Chamo, you pervert!" Asuna snarls at her, "Honya-chan is just a normal girl; we can't involve her on this! The copy card was a prize in the contest, and we can't use the master card."

"Weren't we trying to keep the whole thing secret?" Setsuna points out.

"Not like she could breathe fire or anything, right? What does Asuna's do?" Soma inquires.

Chamo draws out the spare copy of Asuna's card with a picture of Asuna holding an enormous sword resembling a German Zweihander, only five times bigger.

"That's a pretty bad-ass sword."

"Forgive me for stating the obvious," Pharsti interjects "but wasn't Asuna-san's weapon a war fan?"

"It's a representative picture. Of course she's aniki's linebacker; this copy is for Asuna-nesan."

"I thought I can only use this thing for communication."

"You would be wrong! When aniki isnt around, you can summon your harisen by saying adeat."

"I don't wanna…" she protests "adeat!"

In a blinding flash, her fan appears in her hand along with sparkles for extra flashiness.

"Whoa!" she gets startled in amazement, "I can conjure magic!"

"Use it well." Chamo warns her, "When you wanna store it, say abeat."

"_Asuna-chan has a card too?_" she walks away from the conversation. "A-Abeat!" she whispers. Without any delay, the card emits a blinding light and transforms into a book with the words _Diarium Ejus ("Her Diary")_ written on it.

"I…it transformed into a book!" the librarian peers into it, "But there aren't any words here!" As she looks on, she sees ink fade in as if it were bleeding through the paper to form words.

"_April Twenty fourth, Wednesday. Today I kissed Negi-sensei; I love him so much. Ahh…it was an accident today. But someday I hope to have a truly romantic kiss._"

Nodoka rears back with a lump in her throat as she saw the words appear onto the page. "_What…is this?_"

Soma wonders, "All she has to do is say adeat—"

Following her example on accident, in his right hand in a blast of sparkles was Claíomh Solais its black hilt changing to blue and gold reinforcement with a perfectly pristine blade. He waves it around to make sure it wasn't a hallucination.

Asakura comments "Hmm, fancy sword you got there."

"What the hell is that?" Asuna examines the gold laden sword.

"Holy crap…" Soma felt the difference in weight as he places it back into Saiketsu's sheath where it transforms back.

Chamo scratches his head "I suppose since it is a magic artifact, we should've figured that would work."

Negi hails "Oh, Pharsti-san!"

"Yes, Negi-kun?"

"I'd like to give you this." He hands her a long box wrapped in brown delivery paper.

"We bought it off the Magi-net. I hope you like it; it was pretty expensive." The ermine whines "The damn thing costed me seventy five thousand ermine dollars!"

Tearing off the paper and opening the box, she sees a white metal rod six feet in length decorated at the top with a cut diamond sphere the size of a baseball. There were grooves for where she could grip the staff in the center and at the top under the orb along with small white wings that resembled that of birds. The words "_Sacred Ether_" were written on one side.

"The rod is made of Mithril, a very potent medium for magic." Negi bows, "I hope you can make good use of it."

"Thank you, Negi-kun." Pharsti held onto the wand for a moment and experiments with it, "Abeat." Soon after, it disappears.

The ermine takes a puff of his cig, "This oughta make things easier for us."

Everyone gathers their casual wear for the free day. Negi and Soma changed in the teacher's room to prepare themselves to deliver the letter of peace to the Kansai Magic Headquarters, wherever that is. In the corner, there was another suitcase with a note attached to it addressed to Soma.

"Urashima-san, it's for you."

"Lemme see."

He opens it to find a change of clothes with the tags still on them. Inside was a pair of denim pants with the tag of "Five-Eleven" on them that had numerous small pockets in the shape of rectangles hidden around the pockets. Also included was a pair of the brand's strike boots, with a shock mitigation system and phylon mid-soles. There was also a pair of fingerless leather gloves, another white undershirt, and titanium watch with a digital readout, chronograph, and leather wristband, with three small boxes on the side.

_Urashima-san,_

_I can see you're already running dry on ammo. Just take them. I can also see that you don't have a change of clothes, feel free to these._

_-A friend._

"What's in there?"

"I got some ammo and a change of clothes. You know anyone in the class that might hunt?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

Soma picks up one of the small boxes, "Okay, from the weight I can say theres about fifty forty-five bullets in here and this one too. This other one is different, I'd say twenty twelve-gauge shells."

"You can tell the weight just from feeling it?"

"I've got a knack for this sort of thing." Soma sarcastically tells him as he uses his ammo counter to estimate how much ammo was in each of the boxes. He also finds several handgun magazine clips that he loads while he talks, "Let's hurry and get dressed so we can get that letter to the head of the Kansai magic guys."

"Urashima-san, if you're a student of the Shinmei School, why do you use guns?"

"Two reasons; one, I was never really indicted as a student. Two, it's not healthy to rely on just one move set. That and I just like being well prepared for anything." He rolls his eyes, "Sensei gets mad when I practice using guns, telling me that they're coward's weapons."

Negi slipped into a hoodie with the logo for Sky Cheese written on it before he slings his staff on his back, while Soma slipped on the Dyneema jacket unzipped and readies Saiketsu—they were ready to go deliver that letter. The two of them sneak around the lobby under the notice of groups three and four to get outside.

"That went easier than expected!" Negi turns to Chamo as they cross the Ohi River.

"No kidding. After we get that letter in, let's go burn some time at the arcade!" Soma opens a map of the area, pointing out a circle Negi had drawn on it yesterday.

"Good, it's not far from here. When we deliver the letter, the east and west will bury the hatchet."

"Sir Negi, you told Asuna-san to meet you here. What's keeping her?"

From behind them, Haruna hails them to their surprise. "Negi-sensei, Urashima-sempai!"

They turn to see Asuna; only she was accompanied by Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, and Pharsti. The difference now was that everyone was in informal attire, and was a breath of fresh air from their uniforms.

"Whoa!" exclaims Negi, "Everyone is wearing such cute outfits!"

"Y'know, I know I've only been an assistant teacher for a day" Soma grins, "but I already love my job."

"_How is my skirt? It's not too much, is it? Konoe-san said I looked cute in it._" Pharsti was wearing a knee length catholic skirt and white shirt that read "_Black Regain_" in black letters. On her feet were brown loafers and black socks, and at the end of her hair was a red scrunchy that kept her hair from flailing around wildly.

"_Holy crap, you look great._"

"_I'll take that as a good._"

"_I thought you ditched everyone!_" Negi panics.

"_Sorry_" Asuna apologizes, "_I got busted by Paru._"

"You mean group five doesn't have anything planned?"

"Nope." Yue returns to sipping her juice box.

"We wanna look around with you, Negi-kun." Konoka tugs on his sweater.

"_Don't worry, we can ditch em' on the way, right?_"

"Okay then." Soma places a hand on Negi's shoulder "Let's go see what Kyoto's got!"

Negi is forced to take everyone on a tour of the shopping center near the hotel. He tries to find the perfect place to ditch everyone while he and Asuna delivered the letter, though the plan wasn't going well due to the fact that Haruna was a very big snoop.

"Negi-sensei, where are we headed?" asks Haruna, now becoming bored.

"Um, somewhere over there!" he turns to Asuna, "What are we going to do?"

"Let's just take them to a really busy part of town."

Haruna looks in on the two, "Asuna-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you going out with Negi-kun?"

"No, he's only ten. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"And you, Pharsti-san. Are you dating Urashima-sempai?"

"He's my cousin I'll have you know!" she defends herself, "You're so dirty minded!"

Group five hurries to find an arcade. Haruna looks over to Nodoka who was lagging behind them.

"Hey, Nodoka-chan! Stop gawking at that book and let's go!"

She catches up with everyone, still hanging onto her diary. Directing everyone's attention, Haruna points out a print club booth that was out in front.

"Hey, let's go get ourselves a print club photo to mark the occasion!" she drags Nodoka along, "_You'll have Negi-kun yet!_"

"_I will?_"

"Secchan, that sounds fun! Let's take one!" Konoka drags a now hapless Setsuna along for the ride.

Everyone gathers around the booth, aside from Asuna.

"Asuna-san," Negi asks, "aren't you going to get a photo too?"

"I really don't need a photo or anything…"

"C'mon Asuna-chan!"

Haruna shoves Nodoka into the booth with Negi for the first photo, then Asuna and Negi for the second, Konoka and Setsuna for the third, Negi and Soma both goofily making hand signs for the fourth.

"Sokkun, come in and take a photo with us!" Konoka requests his presence.

"Ah, I couldn't. I mean it wouldn't be—wah!" before he finishes, he is yanked into the booth just a second before the flash goes off, resulting in a picture of the three with Soma's face matching Setsuna's embarrassed expression.

As they exit, Soma chuckles at the sudden prank she pulled on him.

"Man; that brought back memories."

"What kind of memories?"

"Onii-san had a hobby of collecting print club photos." He yet again pulls out his wallet to show her a copy stamp club photo Keitaro and Naru took together.

"Who is she? She's so pretty!"

"She was my next door neighbor and my onii-san's girlfriend, Narusegawa Naru." He exaggerated in case Keitaro might have been listening somewhere nearby.

"Wait, _the_ Narusegawa Naru?"

"That depends. What do you mean _the_ Narusegawa Naru?"

"You were neighbor to the former top mind in the country?" Konoka thinks, "But I thought she was a pigtailed nerd who studied day and night."

"Well, you'd be half right. She only wore pigtails, a thick sweater, and those huge coke bottle glasses is so she wouldn't get hit on." Soma flips to a picture of the two of them at the beach, "This is what she really looks like."

"Wow! She's really beautiful!"

"Yeah, onii-san figured that out after he moved in with me in Kanagawa."

Konoka turns around while they were walking inside to the arcade "Negi-kun, Asuna-chan, over here!"

"Did we come all the way here just to play in an arcade?" asks Asuna.

"This'll be a chance for aniki to play a game or two then ditch everyone!"

"That's okay with me."

Haruna exclaims, "Yeah! I got a rare card available in Kansai!"

"What's this?" Negi turns to her.

"It's an arcade version of the card game we were playing on the train."

"Sokkun, why don't you try?"

"No thanks, card games aren't my thing." He puts one hundred yen into a Virtua Cop Three machine, "I'm more into instant gratification."

Negi sits himself down in a chair set up for the machine. "Sure! Let's give it a try!"

Group five watches him play a game using Yue's deck. He was successfully blowing things left and right, amusing everyone with his skill regardless of him being new to the game. Just behind him, a kid wearing a cotton beanie pulls out his own deck and asks for a game.

"Mind if I join in?"

Feeling generous, Negi accepts "Sure thing."

A battle raged between the two, but eventually Negi ended up losing by a small margin.

"No! You lost!"

"That was good for your first time, Negi-sensei."

"She's right." The newcomer turns to him, "You're pretty good, but you've got a long ways to go as a wizard."

"Thanks…I guess."

"See you later, Negi Springfield-kun."

"How do you know me?"

"Um, you wrote your name on the screen."

"Whoops, oh yeah."

The hat bearing kid waves goodbye as he packs his deck away and runs off, bumping into Nodoka and causing her to drop her diary.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"My bad, sister." As he makes for the door, he turns around and snickers as he says, "I saw your panties!"

Meanwhile, Negi and co. were taking the opportunity from the confusion to sneak out into two groups.

"Okay, how're we gonna do this?" asks Soma.

"Asuna-san and I will go deliver the letter, you and Setsuna-san stay here and guard Konoka-san."

"Hold on; if you're going to their headquarters, it's has to be guarded pretty well." He places a hand on Pharsti's shoulder, "Pharsti, go with Sir Negi. Another mage could really get the pressure off him."

"I understand. I'll go with him."

Negi and Asuna went to the exit, Negi turning around to leave Soma with some parting words.

"Urashima-san."

"Yeah?"

"There's a Latin saying, "_si vis pacem, para bellum._" If you want peace, prepare for war."

"Right back at you, Sir Negi. Good luck out there."

As the three left the arcade, Setsuna and Soma kept their eyes glued on Konoka as she played cards with Haruna and Yue.

"_We've become a little too close on this field trip. When we get back, I'll return to protecting her from the shadows._"

"_That poor girl; what would that monkey bitch want with an innocent girl like her?_"

Setsuna continued to stare at her unnervingly, taking out another onmyou paper. She chants softly in concentration, closing her eyes to the world around her. Just then, Konoka approaches Soma with her usual smile.

"Sokkun, is Secchan alright?"

"Yeah, she's just a little sleepy. No big."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you call Negi-kun "Sir" Negi?"

He lifts one eyebrow, "Isn't that how you're supposed to address an Englishman?"

Elsewhere, Negi, Asuna, and Pharsti were on the bullet train to the headquarters.

"Listen, Asuna-san. I want to apologize for bringing you on such an errand."

"No shit; why would a completely normal junior high school student help you so much? And according to Asakura, I hate kids."

"Do tell, Kagurazaka-san." Pharsti asks her, "Why might you make an exception for Negi-kun?"

"Behind all the magic and crap, he's still a ten year old kid. It's only natural that anyone would help a kid who's in danger." She rebelliously crosses her arms, "As for me, I don't hate anyone who doesn't give up, kid or not."

They arrive at the entrance to the shrine, looking at the large gate before them.

"This is the main temple? Looks like the Fushimi Shrine."

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this." Asuna clenches a fist "Once we get the letter to them, we can relax."

As they were talking, what appeared to be a miniature Setsuna pops out of thin air with an audible "puff."

"Sakurazaki-san?" Pharsti pokes the chibi Setsuna.

"I'm in charge of communications. I was worried and went looking after you." The miniature swordsman bows politely, "You may call me Chibi Setsuna."

"Alright then, is there something that you need to tell us, Chibi Setsuna-san?"

"I'm sure the leader will be in the inner sanctum. Be careful though, I don't think that a messenger from the east will be welcomed. Watch out for traps and the like."

"I see, thank you."

The girls shout simultaneously to summon their weapons to their hands. Without hesitation, they began running through a set of gates ready to bash the head in of anything that moved. After several dozen steps, they stop for a moment.

"Something isn't quite right;" Pharsti muses, "I can't place it, but something is wrong here."

"I don't sense any magic." Negi encourages her, "Let's keep going!"

They continued running, inching closer to their destination. Meanwhile, Soma was trying his best to keep Konoka occupied in public in hopes that their enemies don't decide to make an open show of magic.

"Konoka-chan, you wanna play DDR?"

"Oh, I love DDR!"

Plugging several hundred yen into the machine, the two stomped on the buttons for a solid thirty minutes. Soma kept an eye on Setsuna as she was still lying back against one of the pillars.

"_Pharsti, you have anything for me?_"

"_We've been running for over half an hour. Either they live very isolated lives, or they just like the exercise._"

"_Don't give up on me now._"

"_I don't intend on it. Right now, we're just-OW!_"

"_Pharsti?_" he yelps.

"_Negi-kun just tried flying off. But he slammed right into me and Kagurazaka-san!_" she was tremendously dismayed, "_It's some kind of looping magic, we're trapped! That's not even the worst part._"

"_What could be worse?_"

"_Kagurazaka has to pee, BADLY._"

"_Tell her to play seven straight marathons of DDR Seven on Heavy mode and then come see me about pain._"

"_Why might you be playing Dance Dance Revolution?_"

"I'm stalling _Konoka-chan right now._" He wipes his forehead"_I tell ya, this girl isnt human…_"

"_Um…I'll just call back later if I have any other problems._"

As she signs off, the group stumbles upon a small shop with soda machines. Asuna quickly rushes into the bathroom to relieve herself, letting Negi and Pharsti relax on the benches under one of the umbrellas.

"Ugh, I'm a little worn. Might we rest for a while?"

"I'm all for it."

"There's a vendor. Maybe I'll go get us something to give us a pick me up, what would you like, Negi-kun?"

"I'm fine with anything."

Pharsti steps over to the counter of the small roofed establishment with some spare yen she received from Soma that morning. Approaching the cash register, she rings the bell neatly placed on the spotless stand.

"Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to sell refreshments, would you?"

"_Welcome!_" says the cloaked merchant.

"Aah!"

"_What might we have here? What's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here?_"

"_I was wondering if I may buy some snacks for my companions._"

"_Of course, of course._" The merchant turns around and opens a refrigerator to show a slew of snacks. "_What're ya buyin'?_"

"_I'll take three sandwiches and three Oolong teas, please._"

"_Right away; could I interest you in some medicinal herbs?_"

"_I'm sorry, but I am not a drug addict._"

The merchant chuckles "_No, not like that._" He draws a vial with crushed green, yellow, and red powder, "_This be a Chinese herbal mix. This'll extend the endurance of the body as well as give a quick recharge. Just for you dear, I'll give ya a discount._"

She remembers that Soma bought some new weapons from this same person, deciding to toss in some extra for that herb vial.

"_Alright then, I'll take your offer._"

He places her order on the counter along with the herb. "_Heh heh heh, thank you._"

Pharsti backed away slowly from him, sitting down next to Negi and an empty bladder-ed Asuna.

"_Come back any time…_"

"Thank you, Pharsti-san."

"Where do we stand in terms of combat ability?"

"The last time we were ambushed, Setsuna-nesan was with us. Not to offend," Chamo chalks up in summary, "but Pharsti-nesan's lack of combat experience might cause problems."

"Then Kagurazaka-san will just have to make up for my incompetence."

"Don't worry about that, Pharsti-san. I'm still new to this thing too; I've been wondering about the whole contract bit and if I'm really pulling my own weight. Just how powerful could it be?"

"I think it'd be best if you tried it for yourself." Chamo points to a rock sticking up from the ground, "Nesan, kick that rock as hard as you can."

"But that'll hurt!"

"You'll be fine."

Asuna does as he asks, stomping on the rock. She gives it a good kicking, but she ended up holding her foot in pain as she hops around on one foot.

"Ow!"

"Now what?" asks Pharsti.

"Aniki, go ahead and execute the contract."

Negi chants without delay, summoning wind to his aid for his spell "Sīs mea pars per decem secundās. Ministra Negiī Cagurazaca Asuna!"

An almost tangible aura surrounded Asuna. She looks along her arms at the faint glow surrounding her.

She sighs, "I'm never going to get used to this."

"Now try kicking that rock again, nesan. You'll find the result very different."

Giving it another try, she kicks the rock as hard as she can, watching it shatter into tiny little pieces. In satisfaction, she jumps up and cheers while shaking her hands.

"If the opposition is human, they don't stand a chance if it's a pro wrestler!"

"That resembles the Shinmei School's principles of chi." Chibi Setsuna goes into an explanation, "Disciples of the Shinmeiryuu use their body's inner chi to add additional skills to battle with such as onmyou magic."

"And in the case of Magister Magi," Chamo steps in "they can transfer magic power to the Ministra increase his or her physical attributes."

"Wait, Chibi Sakurazaki-san." Pharsti comes with a question, "Soma-kun's chi came in separate gaps. Is it at all possible to lock inner chi away?"

"It is in fact very possible. I had a feeling that you might ask, and I have an answer. Through methods such as acupuncture one can suppress chi, but it can never truly disappear. In Hinduism, it is believed that chakra (chi) is concentrated the most in eight different points of the body, mainly the vital organs and nerves. There is usually some kind of trigger set in place to re-release the stored energies."

"Trigger…?" she thought it over for a moment, "_His emotional peaks cause his chi to unlock itself. That's almost clever; did his mother plan that the whole time?_"

"Hold on a sec!" Asuna waves a finger, "How is it that Soma can cast magic and use chi?"

"Lemme explain, nesan." The ermine takes away her lack of knowledge, "I've been reading up on eastern magic, and I can say that it is in fact very possible to learn both disciplines. Magic is the expression of the soul, while chi is the expression of the body. Soma-aniki's Claíomh Solais is a magical artifact, meaning he has a big enough supply of natural mana. From what Soma-aniki said, most of that mana is yours, Pharsti-nesan."

"_That's right…my blood in Soma's veins is saturated in mana…_" Pharsti turns to Negi, "Would it be possible for you to loan yourself mana to fortify your own physical defense?"

Chibi Setsuna agrees "In theory, it might be."

"But we can't be too sure." Chamo warns him, "Mages should devote themselves to magic!"

The miniature Setsuna continues, "Rest easy, even if someone from the Kansai Magic Organization comes, I'm sure that you three will be fine."

A sudden rustling of bamboo catches their attention. The three of them draw their weapons to prepare for their enemy. Sure enough, they got their wish as a giant spider demon comes crashing down in front of them with a boy standing atop of it.

"Aah!"

"_Pharsti!_" Soma shouts telepathically, "_What's wrong?_"

"_There's a giant spider demon; it's another member of the organization!_"

"How would you like these fangs to snap you in two?" asks the rider on top of the giant spider. "But first, let's see if I can get you to fight me!"

"_It's as I thought… be careful, Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san!_"

_Cha… Secchan……Secchan!_

Setsuna was brought out of her meditative state by Konoka who was carrying a now limping Soma after thirteen straight marathons of constant foot stomping and toe-tapping.

"Why are you spacing out like that, Secchan?"

"She's…just really sleepy. I said I'd cover for her, right, Sakurazaki-san?"

"Y…yes, that's it. Thank you, Urashima."

"Let's go have some fun!"

Konoka drags the two swordsmen out of the arcade to go play somewhere else. In the shadow of a prize grabber, a little girl wearing gothic Lolita grins happily while holding a talisman of invisibility in one hand, and a sword in the other.

"_Sakurazaki Setsuna-san…I really like strong women. Not even you can stop me, Matsumura-sama._"

---------------------------------------------

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	35. Your Yin, My Yang

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"_Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.__"_

_-Unknown_

"So, western mage, you up for a fight?" the boy atop his giant spider asks sinisterly.

"It's the boy from the arcade!" Pharsti readies her staff.

"Damn, Konoka-san may already have been attacked!"

"Not to worry, Negi-sensei. She's safe with Urashima-san and I."

"Okay then," he gathers his mana to cast a spell "Sīs mea pars per decem secundās. Ministra Negiī Cagurazaca Asuna!"

Asuna leaps headlong towards him with a fist ready, "I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid!"

Back at the entranceway to the headquarters, Nodoka sat down to read from Diarium Ejus. She read the words that bled into the pages with pictures that look liked they were quickly scribbled in.

"Wow, it's almost like a children's manga!"

Just behind her was the very same fight. Asuna makes quick work of the sorcerer's spider with a powerful punch to the face, following with her harisen dispelling the creature into shreds of paper. The boy leaps to safety on the ground, raising his fists up in a stance that resembled kickboxing.

"So that fan of yours can dispel onmyou demons? Not too shabby."

_**Chapter 34 - "Your Yin, My Yang"**_

"_I can't shake the feeling we're being followed!_"

"Feeling better, Sokkun?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me on my feet. I can manage now."

The rest of group five was walking around the local electronics district. Haruna and Yue were close behind; following their assistant teacher's every step as he manages to stall them to buy Negi more time.

"Is Secchan alright? She's been zoning out for a while; maybe we should head back to the hotel."

"Nah, it's cool. She asked me to take over for her while she took a breather. Just think of us as your personal secret service."

"That's sweet of you. It's like I'm getting the royal treatment."

Soma rolls his eyes sarcastically, "As you wish, Konoe-hime."

"Oh cut that out! You're embarrassing me!"

He decides to check things on the other end "_Pharsti, how are things on your end?_"

"_Terrible! That boy from the arcade is a member of the organization!_"

"_Damnit, I can't leave Konoka-chan here with Sakurazaki-san. She'll be completely open!_"

"_We'll manage! Kagurazaka managed to take out his guardian._"

"Okay, just tell me if anything serious happens. You can deal with that kid, right?"

"_Of course._" Pharsti disconnects her line to him for the moment.

Soma returns to talking to Konoka, "Hey, nothing but the best for the princess."

A Korean restaurant catches his attention, a perfect opportunity for time consumption as well as keeping him and Setsuna on their toes. Turning around, he puts on a smile and points out the shop to them.

"Hey, how about some Korean?"

"Oh I love Korean food!" Haruna cheers, "But we're a little short."

"No sweat, my treat."

"You're too awesome, Urashima-sempai!"

They take their seats; their waiter arrives with complimentary cups of soda. After jotting down their order, Soma looks to Setsuna and her face which was giving a very severe look.

"_Soma, this isn't good!_" Pharsti barges in on their conversation, "_Forgive me for being so blunt, but he's kicking our asses!_"

"_It's gotta be bad if you're talking out of character like that. There isn't anything I can do from here, what do you want me to do?_"

Back with Negi, he was just punched right across the face by his mysterious attacker. Hacking up blood from his throat, he tries his best to regain his composure as the boy mocks him while cracking his knuckles.

"I broke through that crappy wind barrier of yours, kinda pitiful."

"Hey, asshole!" Asuna shouts, "I'm your opponent too!"

"Be quiet! Fighting is a man's sport!"

"_I have to buy him more time…_" Pharsti chanted quietly to herself.

The boy's ears wiggle in reaction, dashing in her direction to appear just in front of her. Taking her completely by surprise, he grabs her casting hand before pushing her back as a warning.

"Don't even think about it, white panties." The boy turns around "Shouldn't you be ashamed, having women fight for you?" he points straight at the downed mage, "You, your magic, and your father the Thousand Master are nothing!"

Negi was feeling outraged, his pride hit in the groin. Chamo tosses a bottle of water, with Chibi Setsuna casting a spell that causes it to explode into a smoke grenade like effect. Taking the chance, Asuna grabs Negi and Pharsti and bolts down the path to find a safe spot.

"You sissy!" he coughs, "You won't make it to the temple alive!"

They make it to a small alcove with a shrine, tending to Negi's bruises. Wiping his chest, Pharsti contacts Soma again with a status report; although he seemed to be having a better time than she was.

"_Soma-kun, we're in a bit of a mess here. Negi-kun just had the daylights beaten out of him, and we don't have enough experience to fight him. I bought an herb mix from that merchant you've met before. How is Konoka doing?_"

"_She's fine; we're having Korean right now. I'm going all out so they don't start looking for Sir Negi. What's that kid like? What's his fighting style?_"

"_He's an Onmyou mage and a formidable fighter._"

"_What about Kagurazaka-san?_"

"_It's no good. He's too quick for her, even with the pactio._"

"_This is gonna sound stupid, but can't Sir Negi power himself up physically like in those online games? The whole thing works by the mage buffing the tanker's physical strength, right?_"

"_You need to lay off the video games._" She shrugs off his suggestion, "_We were thinking about it, and decided he should focus on magic._"

Asuna wipes the blood off of his cheeks while Chibi Setsuna explains to everyone, "He's a member of the dog family."

"Another spooky enemy?" gripes the bell haired girl, "You gotta be kidding."

The tiny swordsman was at a loss for words "I'm…sorry."

"What's the apology for?" she turns to Negi, "You and he are the same age! You should be able to mop the floor with him!"

"Ouch…" Negi groans as he tries to get up.

Pharsti walks over to him, drawing a towel from Konoka's spare purse. "Kagurazaka-san, would you mind getting the bandages?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Here," she offers him the herb vial "this might help speed up the healing." She pops the cork off and lets him ingest it. The blend has an almost immidiete effect, letting him relax his sore muscles.

"Asuna-san, Pharsti-san…"

"Yes, Negi-kun?"

"I learned how to fight in order to find my father. I knew that fighting would be inevitable, so I trained with Takamichi-san for about a month." Asuna reacted very strongly as he mentions it.

"Takahata-sensei?"

"Is something wrong?" Pharsti asks her.

"I'm still such a novice…" Negi laments, "I have to get stronger or I'll never find my father…"

Pharsti sniffles, "_Negi-kun…_"

"_Sorry to eavesdrop._"

"_Soma-kun, you heard?_"

Soma admits "_Just_ t_hought I'd listen in._"

"_Does he remind you of anyone?_"

"_It's funny;_" he exhales sharply, "_the more I use the name Urashima, the more I get just like him._"

"_You of all people should understand how he feels about family._"

"_Maybe this is how sempai saw me. Guess its God's way of passing the torch._"

_Sokkun………Sokkun!_

"Whoa, sorry about that."

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"I'm alright; it's you I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"It's supposed to be my treat." He picks up a piece of beef with his chopsticks "Can't have you worrying about the host, now lets eat"

In the meantime, Nodoka puts away Diarium Ejus without knowing that it's contents were really happening.

"Phew, they got away!"

A crackle in the trees gave away an attacker; putting away Diarium Ejus, she looks up to find the mystery boy coming straight at her.

"I've found you! ... Huh?"

"Eek!"

He ends up tackling her to the ground to rest his head on her panties. He gets up and apologizes for his rash actions.

"Sorry about that! I thought you were someone else." He looks her over, "I remember you; you're that girl from the arcade."

"And you're the one who ran into me that day."

"You oughta be careful, theres a fight going on around here. I'll undo the trap here and let you pass."

"_Oh no…it's the boy who's been fighting Negi-sensei!_"

"C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait!" Nodoka thought about her options, "_That's right…the power of this card. If I ask his name…_"

"What's the problem?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Miyazaki Nodoka. What's yours?"

"It'd be rude of me not to give my name after you gave me yours; mine's Inugami Kotaro." He grins, "Let's get a move on, pink panties."

"Inugami Kotaro… you don't seem to be a bad person." She grasps her card, "Adeat!"

Back with Negi and co., they were back in fighting form as they make another attempt at defeating their newfound enemy.

"_Father…I wish you could be here to see this._" Casting one hand out, he chants "ĒVOCĀTIŌ VALCYRIĀRUM, CONTUBERNĀLIA GLADIĀRIA!"

Kotaro quickly leaps off of one of the many surrounding gates and kicks one of many wind clones Negi had generated. He takes several kunai from his pants pocket, tossing three out and nailing their targets each in the head to vanish.

"So sidekick, you grew some balls huh?"

Pharsti assists him as they simultaneously chant "Septendecim spīritūs āēriālēs, coeuntēs... SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIĒS FULGURĀLIS!"

Narrowly dodging twenty eight magic arrows and deflecting six, he was shocked to discover that they could cast them at all.

"Unus fulgor concidēns noctem, in meā manū ens inimīcum edat…"

Kotaro looks, "_A magic arrow? This kid can control Heaven and Earth!_"

"FULGURĀTIŌ ALBICĀNS!"

A powerful stream of lightning shoots from Negi's hand that rained pain down upon Kotaro as he took the blast head on. An explosion follows, the others waiting for any sign that he was down.

"_I think we may have done it._"

"_You sure?_"

"_Negi-kun just hit him with a bolt of lightning at point blank range. That should do the…_"

Soma notices the pause in her dialogue, "_I'm guessing he's up._"

"_How perceptive of you._"

Kotaro had sprung up from the rubble to counterattack. As he sprints towards them, Asuna intercepts him with a swing of her harisen. Unfortunately she misses and slides around to their blind spot just behind Negi.

"Rastel maskil Magister…!"

An uppercut to the stomach interrupts his spell, sending him into a continuous barrage of punches. He corrects Asuna as he continued to pound the daylights out of Negi.

"Sorry sister, I'm not a warrior." Various black dogs erupted from his shadow, "I'm a master of dog gods and a ninja!"

"Not good…" Pharsti began to sweat nervously. "Some kind of onmyou god?"

"Go have fun with them!" their master commanded. Instead of doing anything harmful, they instead pounced on Asuna and Pharsti, playfully licking them. Although they were preoccupied at the moment, Pharsti turns to Chamo.

"Isn't there something we can do?" she asks while pushing a dog off of her.

"This is bad…that kid is breaking down aniki's magic barrier! Once that's gone, those punches'll outright kill him!"

Negi was bleeding profusely from his forehead, "What a joke! If your partners can't fight, you western mages are nothing!" The dog boy continued to ridicule him, "Without any casting time, you couldn't scare a fly!"

There was a slight break in the action as Kotaro winded up for one last punch; Negi's lips were moving slightly. As it came closer, he executes his plan.

"Sim ipse pars per secundam dīmidiam… Negius Springfieldēs!"

Negi's left arm diverts the fist away from him, leaving Kotaro's face wide open for four full on magic encrusted knuckles to the face. He is sent spiraling through the air, landing on Negi's hand. A quick chant

"Unus fulgor concidēns noctem, in meā manū ens inimīcum edat… FULGURĀTIŌ ALBICĀNS!"

Receiving a full on bolt of lightning like a demon conductor rod, he fell to the ground in a twitching mess. On his hands and knees he struggles to get up after a massive dose of shock therapy.

"There! What do you make of the power of western wizards now?"

"Amazing…!" Pharsti gasps, "Such power from a little boy…"

"Negi-sensei, you did it!"

"That was pretty clever of you," Asuna latches onto him as if he were a teddy bear "you were just fooling around until you could unload on him when he wasn't looking!"

"We're…not done yet!"

As the dust clears, the clomping of hands against the ground makes everyone turn in attention to see that Kotaro had changed into what appeared to be Inuyasha on steroids.

"I take back what I said, but this isn't over by a long shot!"

"Aniki, we've got no choice!" Chamo shakes his leg, "Let's retreat!"

Negi chanted on impulse to prepare himself for another attack, "Sīs mea pars per decem secundās…"

"Bring it on, Negi!"

Kotaro bolts for him, strafing left and right at blinding speed to confuse him. Suddenly, he moves so quickly that he vanishes from sight.

"_Where is he? I can't get a bead on him!"_

_On your left, Negi-sensei!_

A voice rushes past his ears, making him instinctively jump over to the right. To their amazement, there stood Nodoka holding her sacred tome. At that point, Negi didn't care how she got there but was more concerned on how they were getting out.

"Miyazaki-san!"

Kotaro's eyes expand, "_It's that girl! How can she read my every move?_"

"On your right!"

"Above you!"

"Behind you!"

Nodoka predicted every move, each one resulting in Kotaro's face being bashed in by Negi's fist. Chamo-kun was begging Negi to discontinue as he was already spent after their strenuous exercise in pain.

"Nodoka-nesan," Chamo figured she already knew what was going on "could you find out how to get out of here?"

"Of course!" she takes a deep breath, "Kotaro-kun, do you know how to get out of here?"

He turns to the innocent girl, completely baffled to why she asked her "Like I'll tell you!"

Nodoka's eyes shot right through his mind, his thoughts appearing on the pages of her diary in the form of penned down words and a drawing in colored pencil pointing out one of many gates that lined their path.

_April 24, Kotaro_

_You think I'll tell? No way! They'll get mad! I'm not gonna tell you that if you destroy the sixth gate the loop will be broken. Oh shit, I told! How is she doing this? Is it that book…_

Back with Setsuna and Soma, they had just finished up their meal. Soma walks over to the register and pays with his bank card, setting him back ten thousand yen.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed! Those Koreans know their barbeque!" Haruna pats her stomach in satisfaction.

"Paru-chan," Konoka scolds her "I know Sokkun was paying but you shouldn't order so much!"

Soma sat back down next to Setsuna, still in her meditative state. He looks over to Yue who had quietly finished her meal and was reading a small travel sized book on Socrates.

"Hey there, why not crack a smile? It's good for you."

Yue talks to him without turning away from her book, "I _am_ smiling."

Setsuna reawakens to see Soma holding a small bag in front of her.

"I saved you some. Is it already my turn?"

"I'll look after ojou-sama," she hands him a sheet of talisman paper "you can go see what's going on with Negi-sensei."

He writes his fake name down on the paper and holds his left hand in the sign Setsuna taught him. With a small hum, he applies his chi to the paper with a dim glow to it. "Ohm…"

_Meanwhile_

"Sensei, if you destroy the three hidden marks on the top, left, and right of the sixth gate, we can get out of here!"

"What?" Asuna, Pharsti, and Chamo were completely amazed as soon as Kotaro twitches in revelation. Negi takes off on like a rocket on his staff, scooping up Nodoka on the way. Asuna runs for the door while Pharsti casts her magic archer to help Negi escape faster.

"Kagurazaka-san, that light you see is a crack in space!" Chibi Setsuna points out. Raising her harisen, she knew what she had to do. Smashing through the glass like screen, the party runs out of the trap and turns around to see Kotaro hot on their heels.

"Crap! He's still chasing us!"

"I'll redo the trap!" the tiny swordswoman waves her hands like a miniature Naruto, chanting in a different tongue. As she does, the invisible veil began to seal itself up and seals the demon boy inside. The group heaves a sigh of relief as their battle came to an end.

Heading for a light stream, they set out to recover their strength with a light snack. As Chamo offers their new companion a drink, Negi mentally slaps himself for getting another student involved.

"I guess the cats out of the bag."

"Don't worry about it, Negi-sensei. I've had a clue about this for a while."

Chamo was astounded "Wow, you're pretty adaptable."

"It's just that I thought stuff like this can only happen in fantasy novels."

Asuna disputes, "Shouldn't we keep Honya-chan out of this?"

"She already knows too much. We don't have much of a choice."

"Keep her out?" the ermine counters "I'm pretty glad that someone so powerful came into our circle!"

"Ah, the bleeding hasn't stopped!" Asuna gets a good look at his forehead.

"I have some bandages; let me have a look at it."

The librarian wipes his brow with a spare rag with ointment. Chamo looks on at the two and snickers at the bell haired girl with his perverse sense of humor, deciding to poke fun at her.

"Nesan, I know what you're thinking." He shrills his voice to mimic hers "I'm a girl with mixed feelings because the little brother I adore is being pampered by another girl!"

She pinches his cheek to one side as punishment, "I have NO idea what you're talking about."

All of a sudden, a second floating spirit came by. Passing over Negi's shoulder and next to Chibi Setsuna, the ball explodes to show a little sprite wearing a black yukata.

"Heyo, what's up?" the frumpy haired nymph greets them. "Nice to meet you; I'm Chibi Soma!"

Pharsti squeals happily, "Kyah!" she nabs the scaled down version of her friend and snuggles her face against it "You are so adorable!"

Chibi Setsuna nods to him "Glad you could come, Chibi Urashima-san."

"Good to be here!" he sits down on Pharsti's left shoulder. "I'm here to help out Chibi Sakurazaki-san."

"We're almost to the head…art…" she began to fizzle like a bad television reception.

"What's wrong, Chibi Setsuna-san?" asks Negi.

"There must be something happening to the real Setsuna! Chibi Urashima, I'm leaving it to you…" with a poof she turns back into a sheet of talisman paper. Chibi Soma held the paper up and began to cry.

"Come back!"

"This is bad! Something's up with Setsuna-nesan!"

Setsuna had her hands full as she dragged Konoka by the hand in one hand, and carried an unconscious Soma who was monitoring his chibi on her back. Haruna and Yue were wheezing as they wondered where the fire truck she was leading them.

"Are we running a marathon now?" asks Yue.

"Sakurazaki-san, what's the deal?" Haruna gasps for air "You have a stalker that you didn't tell us about or something?"

Just behind her, the shrill of darts catches her attention. Turning her head, she catches five darts with skill and precision. Gripping the metal spikes, she grimaces.

_Out in broad daylight… I've protected ojou-sama from harm at the academy, making sure she wasn't directly involved… but now…_

"Secchan, why are we running so fast?"

"I'm sorry Konoka-ojou-sama."

Just ahead, Haruna points out "There's Cinema Village! If you wanted to go here, why didn't you just say something?"

"_I can't involve them. I forgot to teach Urashima how to let his mind wander and let the talisman do the work as well._"

She scoops Konoka into her arms "Ojou-sama, we're going."

"What?"

In something that could only happen in a Hong Kong action movie, she jumps high up in the air to leave Yue and Haruna on the ground. This left them to ponder about it.

"What was that, some kind of CGI?"

"Two girls alone together with the only guy out cold; it can't be…"

Nearby atop of a telephone pole, the Gothic Lolita wearing stalker observed the stoic swordswoman as she used the crowd as cover.

She curls her lips into a smile "Setsuna-sempai… I was hoping I'd run into her."

As Setsuna hurried into the crowd, she sees two figures over her shoulder on the roof of shops. She curses the fact that Soma couldn't back her up for a fight, and Konoka would get hurt. The two shapes got closer, identifiable as ninjas. Gritting her teeth, Setsuna held one hand to Konoka's stomach chanting quietly.

"Secchan, what…oh…" before she could finish, she nodded off to sleep. Running down an alley, she lures the assassins to a wide open secluded location. Turning around to face them, she prepared herself for the worst.

Landing on the ground, the ninja drew out their twin kunai respectively. One of them spoke for the both of them.

"Give us Konoe-sama. I will not ask twice."

"Over my dead body."

"Heh; that can be arranged."

The two ninja headed right for her. Setsuna quickly throws Konoka high up into the air, warding off the first slash of her opponents. An elbow to the face sends the ninja rearing back, the other one to compliment his friend's attack. She ducks another blade, grabbing his arm and tossing him over her shoulder. Just as she does, she catches Konoka on her decent, turning to see the other ninja recovering. As it attacks again, she holds Konoka in front of her causing the assailant to cease his attack in hesitation.

His indecision was reprimanded with a fist right between the eyes. She instinctively reaches for Yuunagi, trying to draw her trusted blade only to realize that she lacked to space to unsheathe it due to Soma on her back and Konoka in her other hand. Improvising, she tosses Konoka up again, and back-steps several more swipes. With no alternative, she clasps onto Soma's Saiketsu. With that, she was shocked as pain coursed through her arm to prevent her from using it.

"_Damn! His sword is cursed! What can I use…?_"

Ninja number two recovered just in time to get a chance for a surprise attack. As he does, out of panic, Setsuna grabs onto Soma's jacket collar and flings him at him to send the both of them into the wall nearby.

Chibi Soma yelps in surprise, "Aah!"

"What's wrong?" Pharsti pats it on the head.

"I think something is happening to big Soma!"

"Whatever it is, I pray Sakurazaki can handle it."

"_Urashima, I hope you can forgive me._" She runs over and puts Soma back atop her back, leaping up to catch Konoka. As they land, she was in a pincer attack between the two ninja.

Attacking at the same time, Setsuna leaps to one side, kicking one while using Soma as a bludgeon to the other. Soma's new boots came in handy for breaking the face of number two, as she grabs the neck of number one and pins him against the wall.

"Who sent you?"

Refusing to answer, the ninja's hands hit several points on his own chest, causing blood to spurt out of his mouth in his final moments. Letting go of the now deceased killer, she carries the two out of the alley and into a dumpling restaurant.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

"Oh…" Konoka awoke very groggily at a table, looking around to see there was no sign of Setsuna or Soma. "Where did they go?"

In the hallway with the path leading to the two bathrooms, Setsuna put Soma up against the wall and fumed to herself before she takes a knee to his groin, causing him to gain back his sense of reality in a painful way.

"OW SHIT!" he held his crotch in pain as he fell to the floor in a pathetic slump. "What was that for?"

"Without the proper training, you might have been out forever."

"Next time, teach me the entire spell before you kick me in the nuts!"

"Let's hurry back; ojou-sama is probably awake by now."

They head back out to meet Konoka who was having herself a cup of mango slush while waiting.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Konoka-chan."

"Okay, you two just went to the bathroom. I was a little worried."

"We're alright now." Soma asks her, "Where are we?"

Konoka fills him in, "That's right, you were asleep. We're in Cinema Village right now."

"I haven't been here. What's there to do?"

"We can dress up like different movie characters! Secchan, let's go get some costumes!" It was Konoka's turn to drag them around. She grabs their hands and hurries over to a changing booth.

_**One costume change later…**_

"Luigi desu!" Soma threw up a peace sign while wearing blue overalls with a green undershirt and a big cap with an L on it.

"Peach desu!" Konoka hops atop him in a pink gown. "Secchan, your turn!"

"No, I feel stupid."

"Oh come on. I did it and barely anyone gives a crap about Luigi."

"Since you went through the trouble." Setsuna inhaled loudly before jumping out, revealing her blue overalls and red undershirt with a red cap with an M, and wearing a big bushy mustache.

"MARIO DESU!"

"…You're really in character, aren't you?"

_**Another costume change later…**_

"Ta-da!"

This time they were dressed in a Final Fantasy theme. Soma was Tidus, Setsuna was Auron, and Konoka was Yuna.

Konoka waves her plastic staff around, "What do you think? Is it cute?"

He slaps his knee with one hand "Glad I'm Tidus."

"I feel ridiculous" Setsuna gripes, shrugging Yuunagi against her shoulder.

"Well, you do make a fetching Auron." Soma teases her.

_**Yet another costume change later…**_

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Soma leapt out in an orange track suit covered in decals while waving his hands around.

"Haruno Sakura!" Konoka follows suit in a pink wig and red blouse.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Setsuna trudged behind them without any enthusiasm. "Why did we rent this costume set?"

"One, Konoka-chan's friends are Naruto fans. Two, you're Sasuke mainly because you're brooding and moody all the time."

Setsuna punches him in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground. "Idiot…"

_**One more costume change later…**_

"Ta-da!"

The three of them were dressed as members of the Shinsengumi. Setsuna and Soma were knights, while Konoka wore a beautiful kimono with her hair tied into a ponytail held together with a sunflower hairclip. She sported a paper umbrella to top it all off.

"_Whoa, Konoka-chan looks great!_"

"_Ojou-sama has grown up to be quite…beautiful……why is this bothering me so?_"

"Sakurazaki-san, you okay? Your face is red."

"No, I'm alright." She looks over her clothing set, "Why did you dress me in men's clothes?"

"Because they suit you!"

"Pfft," Soma rolls his eyes, "like a hole in the head."

Konoka gets a good look at both of them, "It's weird; you two look so similar!"

"I'm not like him/her!" they protested in unison. She couldn't help but laugh at their flustering.

The three set out to go around the gift shops for souvenirs. Upon one was a novelty store, Konoka looking at several of the pieces that were on display. She tugs on Setsuna's arm to get her attention.

"Secchan, look!" she makes an incredibly ridiculous face, "A sweet bun!"

Soma couldn't help but burst out into laughter, but Setsuna turns her head and fakes a cough to escape with her pride. Konoka happily smiles as she managed to get a few laughs from the both of them.

"You finally laughed, Secchan."

Close by, Soma spots a trio of groupies coming closer. He makes an excuse to slip away from them knowing what was in store.

"Holy crap, what's over there?" Soma hurriedly runs off as he says the last word.

Setsuna notices a little too late, "Wait! Don't go!"

"Wow, a beautiful princess and a cool samurai!" the fans clamored around the lady samurai and her princess.

Letting them bask in the moment, Soma came to a store with two torches spouting blue flames from them in the front. He rings the bell and gets the attention of the shopkeeper.

"_Welcome!_"

"_Whoa!_" Soma rears back in surprise, "_What're you doing here?_"

"_I be sellin' onigiri, stranger._"

"_How'd you get here so fast?_"

"_I'm a fast runner. Let's leave it at that, stranger._"

Soma thinks for a moment, _Maybe I could build up my firepower a little. These magic guys aren't something to mess with._ He asks the merchant, "_What kind of automatic weapons are you packing?_"

"_Got a selection of good things on sale, stranger!_" he points to the wall behind him. "_I jus' got my hands on this beautiful FN P-90 submachine gun with a laser sight; this'll tear through body armor like paper._"

"_I'll take it, how much?_"

"_Twenty eight thousand yen; is that all, stranger?_"

Soma charges it to his bank card, taking the newfound submachine gun and ammo clips for it over the counter. The merchant gives out a lively chuckle, "Heh heh heh, thank you."

He stows away the P-90, nodding to the merchant "_Thanks._"

The merchant bows to him "_Come back any time…_"

Soma hurries back to Konoka and Setsuna just in time to see them admiring a photo of them posing dramatically.

"Sokkun, you missed it! We just had a photo taken!"

"Eh, I'm not all that photogenic anyway. I would've just ruined it."

"Those girls must've thought Secchan was a man; they think we're a couple!"

"What're you saying, ojou-sama?"

"C'mon now," Soma puts a hand on her shoulder "we might as well have ourselves a good time."

Setsuna smiles on the inside, "Maybe you're right. Let's have some fun."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

Just then, a horse drawn carriage pulled up next to them. Standing up from the passenger's seat, the adorable Lolita made an appearance wearing European clothing to make a scene in the middle of the road.

"How are you? I'm a rich noble lady from a mansion in the east, and I've come to take the princess as payment to settle a debt."

"What do you plan to do in this sort of place?"

"Secchan, it's an act!"

Playing along, Soma improvises "Sorry milady, but the princess stays with us—debt or not"

"I won't let you do that!" Setsuna said for real, "I will protect Konoka-ojou-sama until the end!"

"You're so cool, Secchan!" Konoka glomps her for what she thought was acting.

"Is that so? If you two are willing to go that far, I suppose I don't have any choice." She peels off her glove, tossing it Setsuna's way. As she catches it, she announces her terms. "You will meet me in thirty minutes on the Japanese bridge near the entrance for a final duel for Konoka-sama. In case you are curious, Urashima-sempai may join you. Now, I bid you adieu."

Her carriage rides off, leaving them to prepare for the battle ahead.

Soma turns to Setsuna, "Huh, cute girl; she a friend of yours?"

"You two haven't met yet. Her name is Tsukiyomi, a member they hired to capture ojou-sama." Just behind her, there was a small rumbling that was growing ever louder.

Turning back, they see Ayaka's group plus Haruna and Yue shouting about them.

"Urashima-sensei, how long have you known about it?" Kazumi prods him.

"Known about what?"

"About them dating!"

"Oh, that." He plays along "I'm not one to leak secrets."

"What about that girl? She called Sakurazaki sempai! Maybe she's an old girlfriend!"

"_I heard everything._"

"_This is gonna get ugly pretty quick._"

"_Ugh, I swear these girls are idiots. Good looking, but idiots._"

"_Just like home?_"

"_Exactly like home._"

_**Minutes later…**_

"Where did she go?" asks Chibi Negi. Chamo was riding atop the floating spirit, looking for the two opposing swordsmen. He spots her amongst the crowds of many people, walking with Ayaka and her group who were wearing their very own costumes to fit the theme.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Soma peeks over his shoulder to spot a little ball of spirit.

The ball explodes in a poof, showing a chibi Negi wearing a mages robe.

"Setsuna-san, what happened here?"

"Sir Negi, how'd you get here?"

"We used Chibi Setsuna's paper and followed her chi."

"Never mind that;" Chamo splutters, "what happened here, nesan?"

A second ball comes floating on top of Soma's head. It explodes to show a chibi Pharsti wearing a white mini evening gown.

"Soma-kun, what's happening? I had to use Chibi Soma's paper after he suddenly blew up on me!"

"Good lord you're cute."

"Heh hee hee…" a precocious voice giggles.

Soma and Setsuna turn to the bridge to see Tsukiyomi now arriving on the Japanese bridge.

"Setsuna-sempai, Konoka-sama, I'm glad you could make it. Things might start getting interesting."

"Tsukiyomi…" Soma eyes her.

"She scares me…Secchan…Sokkun…" Konoka hides behind Setsuna for comfort.

Setsuna turns to her, "Don't worry; no matter what happens I'll protect you."

"Let me go ahead, I'm expendable."

Soma took the liberty of being point man, walking to meet Tsukiyomi on the bridge first. He took her right hand and kissed it in a kind gesture.

"Hmm, Sakurazaki-san sure knows the cutest people."

Tsukiyomi blushes while waving her other hand in pshaw, "Oh Matsumura-sama, you flatter me!"

The words suddenly made his heart stop for a moment, "……I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else."

"No," she grabs onto him, nestling her cheeks against his chest "it's you. Your aura is so beautiful, it's unmistakable!"

"Urashima, what's going on?" Setsuna joins him on the bridge.

Soma hastily shakes her off "Setsuna-sempai, are you so naïve?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Matsumura-sama, tell her!"

"What is she talking about? Why is she calling you Matsumura-sama?"

"…I'll tell you later." Soma hastily takes out Saiketsu and points it straight at their opponent, "You can't take us both on."

Tsukiyomi bows, "I know that very well. That's why I brought onii-chan along."

"You have a brother?" Setsuna rears back.

"Tee hee, of course!" she turns gracefully around, "Onii-chan, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Another set of footsteps attracts attention, showing a strapping young man who was just five inches taller than his sister. His hair was long and blonde, tied into a ponytail. Like his sister, he wore prescription glasses, and a western outfit comprising of a two piece suit. But unlike her, he wielded a very large Zweihander.

"My apologies for not introducing myself, you may call me Amaterasu."

"_Oh dear, he's a lovely specimen._"

"_Damnit Pharsti, do you have to do that every time you see a guy?_"

"You must be Setsuna-sempai." He clasps her hand in his, "You're much lovelier that what she tells me."

A stinging slap to his hand releases his friend's. Soma had taken Saiketsu's blunt side and warded off Setsuna's suitor.

"Back off, pal. She's with me."

"I don't need you to defend me."

"It's two on two, like hell you need me."

"What's this, the jealous lover?" Amaterasu muses.

"She's/He's not my lover! We're just friends!" they said in accord "Hmph!"

"Well then, you shouldn't have any objections. I'll gladly take her as my own."

"Go fuck yourself; you and Tsukiyomi aren't getting anywhere near Konoka-chan." He waves his sword just a few inches in front of his face "And you sure as hell aren't getting your greasy hands on Sakurazaki!"

Surprisingly, Ayaka runs onto the bridge and grabs both her classmate's hands.

"I am deeply touched by your love! This is like a soap opera!"

Soma started shouting, "We're not dating!" he points to Konoka, "They are!"

"Ojou-sama and I aren't dating!" she grabs Soma by the shoulder. She returns to speaking to Tsukiyomi, "I believe you are called Tsukiyomi! These people are…!"

"I understand, sempai. These people can face my pets." She casts her hands out, launching countless minor demons at them such as kappa, spirits, lanterns, and even cell phones.

"Demonic cell phones…? What the crap."

"Setsuna-san, I don't know how to transform this talisman!" Negi blathers.

Chanting, she holds her hands in a Hinduist hand sign "Change Negi and Pharsti back into solid form!"

Chibi Negi and Chibi Pharsti transform into life size ninjas, ready to escort their princess. They grab Konoka's hands and rush her from the battle area.

The little demons ended up doing perverted things such as raising skirts. Members of the crowd were in awe as they believed it was just CGI and mirrors. Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu stood side by side with their weapons drawn, double Kodachi and Zweihander. Konoka yelps as she sees the two lunging forward to do battle. Setsuna and Soma readied their Nodachi and Katana, staving off their first attacks.

Setsuna uses her fake sword to block Tsukiyomi's Kodachi to impress the crowd before it broke into plastic bits and she switches back to Yuunagi to fight for real. They crossed blades in a lock while conversing.

"Do recent followers of the Shinmei bring along demons?"

"Your friends are fine. I just wanted to cross blades with you, sempai."

"I don't like bloodthirsty maniacs." Setsuna leaps back to gain breathing room.

"Come now, that hurts!" she replies without losing her cheerful demeanor.

Soma had his hands full fighting Amaterasu, ducking one swing and jumping another into a downward slash to try and force him off balance. The two men enter a deadlock and began conversing.

"Tell me, Matsumura-sama. Why do you fight by her side?"

"I want answers. I want to know who I am."

"Are you sure you are not in love?"

"I've already got someone to go home to!" he shrugs off his blade, letting it slam into the guardrail of the bridge.

The two women continued to fence with one another, leaping from the railing and clashing with eachother in midair. Setsuna rushed to meet Tsukiyomi on the same rail, colliding as they connect. Despite the length of her sword, Setsuna manages to keep tabs on both Kodachi as they spark with every strike.

Wind exploded as Tsukiyomi launches twin waves of lightning her way. Leaping through and past them, she slams Yuunagi down in to the bridge as Tsukiyomi takes a stride back to scarcely evade being cut in two. Swinging right, and then left, then back dashing to avoid a set of sways, she went back on the offensive, striking in the middle to force Tsukiyomi back. Her overly calm adversary thrusts Yuunagi to the side and delivers a stunning spinning roundhouse to her left clavicle.

"You're slipping, sempai."

Using her back, she shrugs the damage off and turns around to blow her back with a well placed Zanmaken at point blank.

"Don't count on it; I've just begun to fight."

Their counterparts were also going toe to toe, Soma using his body rather than rely on Saiketsu. Amaterasu's Zweihander swiped away at his rival, missing only inches away. Falling back and kicking the large blade towards the sky using the steel soles in his shoes, Soma gives him a reverse side kick to the chest. It was then he realized that Amaterasu had grabbed his foot and thrown it upward to make him fall to the floor face down. Soma recovers by landing a hand on the ground first and back on his feet.

"Mere parlor tricks will only get you so far. You disappoint me, Matsumura-sama."

"Look again, idiot."

He looks to see that there was nothing out of the blue. At his feet, there was a massive crack in the bridge where he had hand planted. The section of the bridge he was standing on faltered under his weight and his feet were stuck into it. Soma took the opportunity to give him a well needed Naru Punch to the face. Amaterasu is sent flying back into the railing.

"Yes…good! This might get interesting after all." He reassumes his stance and charges Soma.

Setsuna slices off a piece of the bridge as she misses Tsukiyomi when she leaps into the air to gain altitude and power. Not allowing her the chance, she came up to meet her in the air and interrupt her charge. The Lolita leaps backwards to meet her brother at one end of the bridge; they stood together back to back mutually grinning almost evilly.

"Okay, this isn't working."

Setsuna wipes her brow, sweaty from the costume she was wearing "We're too evenly matched. What do you suggest?"

"I'll trade you dance partners if you're willing."

The two change positions and faced off against their opposing counterparts. Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu spoke in unanimity to the effect of conjoined twins running off the same mind.

"Matsumura-sama, you are too kind!"

Soma drew his knife from under hid outfit, "You're mine, Tsukiyomi-chan." He came right at her, Setsuna following his lead. Saiketsu and the knife made equal partners for the Lolita's blades, while Yuunagi made a perfect match for the hefty Zweihander.

The flirtatious swordsman went headlong to collide against Yuunagi. Setsuna sidesteps him and retaliates by returning his attack, forcing him back and tearing slightly into his suit. He returns the favor by getting within spitting distance of her and giving a thrust forward that just scratches off part of the side of her fake armor. Following the trail he left behind, she grabs him by the neck and tosses him over her shoulder.

Amaterasu lands on one knee two yards back, dragging his blade along the ground and slicing upwards. Before the blade reaches her, she slams her elbow into his throat. As she does, he grins and shoves her elbow aside to blow her back using the blunt edge of his large sword. Making a hasty recovery, Setsuna catches herself as she slid back while gripping the bridge with one hand.

"Damn…"

He rests his sword atop his shoulder, "Very good, Setsuna-chan; nobody has ever gotten _that_ close before."

Able to keep both her swords at bay, Soma steps in close and sweeps his legs across hers. Tsukiyomi's lack of height made it difficult as she jumps in close and lands on his inner thigh, kicking him square in the face backwards. Hurdling back, he stomps one foot on the ground to rebound towards her and gives a thrusting high kick that she evades by ducking that goes into a sweeping leg that she flips backwards and gives herself ample space.

Screeching his feet against the wood, he makes another attempt, coming in swinging with Saiketsu. Meeting blade for blade, he pivots to his right a full three sixty and goes in for a knife attack. Crossing her other blade under her left arm that blocked Saiketsu, she catches the knife in its flight and easily shunts him off balance.

"_Wow, she's pretty strong for a little girl! Her chi channeling is way the hell better than mine._"

"Giving up, Matsumura-sama?" she giggles.

"How do you know me?"

"That's silly of you to ask; Saiketsu is the heirloom of the Matsumura clan of the Shinmei School!"

"But this sword belonged to Aoyama Tsuruko!"

"She was once partner to Ganjuro-sama."

"_Dad and her were partners a long time ago?_" his eyes widened"_Pact partners…?_"

He failed to notice her getting within several inches of his comfort zone, guarding just at the last second to avoid being skewered through the head. Drudging against her Kodachi, he takes a swipe at her with his knife ending up missing as she sways away from it. Soma chases after her with the intent of introducing Saiketsu into her neck.

Amaterasu held his hand out, a ball of flame gathering in and around it. The audience gazed in uninformed awe as he fires a radiating bolt of flame from his palm. Setsuna easily cuts the attack in half and comes straight at him using a fiery attack of her own, rising straight into the air with a spark bursting from her blade.

"Shinmeiryuu Ryuuenjin!"

As Setsuna gets him into the air with sheer strength and a little magic, the two of them were no longer above the bridge and were heading straight into the stream below. Before they land, they each clasp their hands with their index and middle fingers sticking upwards. The two land on their feet, ripples echoing along the surface tension as they stood atop the water like mosquitoes.

People clapped behind them believing it was some sort of special effect. Standing off yet again, this time on a stage of water they continued to spar with water kicking up from excess chi that flared from their moves. Amaterasu "grinds" his sword along the surface and swings it back with trails of water naturally following. The water instead of obeying gravity continued to stay up, the straightened streaks forming into long thin lines lined four in a row. Flicking his fingers, the blades of water assaulted Setsuna resembling four more opponents that she could not kill.

Being barraged by four short swords and one Zweihander put the pressure on her as she continues to guard with no openings for an attack. Two blades score lucky hits that shredded parts of her false armor; Amaterasu closes in for a final attack. Taking her right leg, Setsuna digs into the water like an ice cream scoop and splashes him with the stream water. With her left hand a dim yellow, she jabs him with her index and middle fingers as she finishes off a chant.

"…Chou Raikouken!" a torrent of electrical energy shot from her fingertips and gives Amaterasu a much needed dose of pain. In the midst of being shocked, he grabs onto her hand to share the feeling.

To stop herself from being broiled, Setsuna kicks him off and dispels the attack. Leaping back onto the bridge, Amaterasu follows her and stood again back to back with his sister.

Soma notices the burn marks on her wrist, "Can you make it?"

"I'm not dead yet." Setsuna cracks her knuckles as she readied Yuunagi.

The brother sister team came straight at them together, attacking as one. Defending against their attack, Soma blocks high to give Setsuna room to give a decisive blow; but to no avail. Forcing them back Tsukiyomi swings from two directions with Setsuna defending high and Saiketsu guarding the right. That left Amaterasu's massive sword to take the left side which Soma was unprepared to block a thirty five pound sword with a two and a half pound knife. The impact blows him back into Setsuna causing them both to stumble backwards onto the floor and roll away to convalesce.

Setsuna gripped her stomach as she panted from anxiety "Damnit…"

"_Daimyo!_" shouted Mari.

"_What is it, Mari-chan?_"

"_I've run a simulation; if you can get Sakurazaki-san to cooperate, you can break their guard._"

"_How's that?_"

"_Use Nijuushin two point oh."_ She reports, "_You will need to connect chi currents. Grabbing hands will suffice._"

Going with his servant's call, he turns to Setsuna. "Sakurazaki, give me your hand."

"How can I trust you; after you lied to me like this? Was everything you said a lie?"

"Please, trust me!" His eyes narrowed, "Like I trusted you."

"Will you at least tell me who you are?"

He smiles, "When this is over, I'll tell you everything."

Nodding, she extended her right hand out. Soma wraps his hand around hers palm to palm and closes his eyes to focus. In his mind he sees the Judgment Ring; concentrating, he sees it spin ever faster along with his heart beat. The lightheaded feeling overtook him as he opens his eyes again Setsuna's open along with his.

"_Nijuushin…on!_"

Sharing the same wavelength of thought, he gave her instructions on how this was going to work.

"_We're now connected by our chi vessels. I'll do whatever you want me to do; or you can trade off with me. For now, I'll trust you._"

"_I'll give it a try..._"

The sibling swordsmen chuckle in amusement as they watched their strange ritual, "You should give up now. Just leave Konoka-sama to us!"

Now talking simultaneously Setsuna and Soma reply "Come and claim her, you punk bitches."

Thrown off by their sudden increase in unity, they met their demand of another conflict. Setsuna sends Soma in with a sliding kick that makes their opponents jump up to avoid it. Setsuna then cuts them off with an overhead swing that Amaterasu obligingly guards for her little sister. What he failed to realize was that Soma springs up with his left foot up from the ground and kicks him straight in the chin into the air. Turning around he uses his knife to make a quick swipe at Tsukiyomi, forcing her to turn around and use one of her Kodachi to guard against it. While her face was turned in Soma's direction, Setsuna gives her a dead on chi fueled punch to the solar plexus.

"Naru Punch!" she cried as she gives domination of their link to Soma.

Switching back to Setsuna, she moves Soma's body with acrobatic excess by making him somersault backwards onto Tsukiyomi's back and rockets after Amaterasu. Like an arrow he shot towards his target in the sky; rushing past him, Setsuna readied Yuunagi on the ground and Saiketsu in the air. In synchronous action, they slash waves of pure chi at Tsukiyomi's brother.

Setsuna slashing upwards and Soma slashing downward in a forward roll sandwiched the pretentious swordsman between to razor sharp energies that sought to tear him asunder. An explosion is created between their attacks, sending Amaterasu spiraling to the ground with smoke trailing from his legs like a shot down aircraft while Soma continued to tumble in midair. Landing first, he disperses his weight by stretching his legs in two directions as a ninja would and held his right hand up for balance. Amaterasu landed with a thud behind him on his back.

The two scowled, "Shinmeiryuu Tensoujin!" Soma and Setsuna break their Nijuushin link in triumph.

Pharsti's voice boomed in Soma's mind, "_Soma-kun, this isn't good! We're cornered by that monkey woman!_"

Setsuna catches wind of Konoka's situation as the crowd gasps at the large demon with a giant bow on top of a castle roof.

"Ojou-sama!" the two quickly made haste for the top of the castle.

Behind them, Tsukiyomi make a last ditch effort to defeat them with an attack from behind. Within three feet, Setsuna turns around to see her going straight for her back.

Soma pushes her out of the way, "Sakurazaki—aah!" one of her Kodachi imbedded itself in his shoulder. He fought off the other while looking back at Setsuna.

"Don't worry about me, go!"

"Urashima…!"

"Just go!" he glares, "Save our princess, she's waiting for you."

Wordlessly, she leaps along the skirts of the multi tiered building up to the top. An evident whistling of an arrow makes Negi and Pharsti react by trying to intercept the arrow. In was in vain as their paper doubles were shredded apart and the arrow went unchallenged.

"Wait for me, sempai!" Tsukiyomi disregarded Soma and chased after Setsuna. He follows suit to stop her, watching helplessly as she leaps onto several levels after her; Soma couldn't fly without Setsuna's help.

In a split second, Konoka found Setsuna right in front of her with the arrow just inches away. She pushes Konoka to safety and takes the entire arrow to the chest, staggering in pain before she falls off the roof.

"Setsuna-san…!"

"Sempai!"

"Sakurazaki-san!"

"Secchan—!"

Konoka dives after her in free fall, catching her as they continued to plummet to the ground. Setsuna continued to lose consciousness until a massive light shone all at once before her. The female swordsman finds herself floating in the comfort of a semi-conscious Konoka. Her costume came undone, showing the arrow wound vanishing before her eyes and leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

"What the hell…?" Soma covers his eyes as Konoka and Setsuna floated to the ground. They landed right next to him, Konoka reaches out to a confused Soma; she reaches for his right arm, a bright light covering his recent gash in an eerie glow before disappearing.

Regaining realization, she sees Setsuna lying in her arms unharmed. The audience gave cheers of approval as they got more than what they had paid for.

"Everything is alright now, Secchan."

"Ojou-sama…" she gasps, "you used your powers?"

"Is that what? It was like I was in a trance."

"That was awesome!" Soma exclaimed "Our wounds are gone thanks to you, Konoka-chan!"

Chibi Negi and Chibi Pharsti swoop in with startling news.

"Setsuna-san! Urashima-san!" said Chibi Negi "Enemies are all around us! Let's regroup!"

"Meet us at the compound." Chibi Pharsti turns to Soma, "What on earth happened?"

"You aren't gonna believe this."

Setsuna scoops Konoka into her arms to return the favor, "Ojou-sama, as of now we're heading for your parent's house. We'll meet Kagurazaka-san and the others there."

Soma wipes his forehead and sheathes Saiketsu "Yeah, I've had enough cosplay to last me a lifetime."

Back on the bridge, Tsukiyomi tended to her brother who was still very much injured. She lifts him up and carries him with one arm over her shoulder.

"Heh, they're as good as you said they were."

"Niisan, you know how I like my women strong. Then there was Ganjuro-sama's son; it's only natural he be formidable as well."

* * *

**In the know**

ūnus fulgor concidēns noctem, in meā manū ens inimīcum edat. FULGURĀTIŌ ALBICĀNS –

One flash of lightning cutting the night, let the thing in my hand eat the enemy. WHITISH LIGHTNING

Sim ipse pars per secundam dīmidiam. Negius Springfieldēs –

Let just me be the part for half a second. Negi Springfield

Tensoujin –

(Literally) Heaven Pair Edges/ Twin Heaven Blades

That took longer than expected. I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

**Please leave a review**


	36. All in the Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I forgot to add in my In the Know section that Amaterasu is the sibling sun goddess of Tsukiyomi the moon deity of uncertain gender. The only reason Amaterasu was a boy in the last chapter was because Tsukiyomi was personified as a girl in the story; and it would have complimented the whole two on two duel aspects.

* * *

"Easy now, Negi-kun."

Pharsti and Nodoka stop him from getting to his feet as he staggers around still smarting from his recent beating. Over on the cobbled pathway, a voice catches their attention.

"Asuna-chan, you came!"

"Konoka?"

**_Chapter 35 – "All in the Family"_**

The swordswoman brought along Soma, Haruna, Yue, and the inquisitive reporter Kazumi. Asuna demanded to know why they managed to tag along as well.

"Care to explain how EVERYONE is here?"

Setsuna sweatdrops "While I did manage to get here with ojou-sama on my back, I told Urashima to stall them."

He yells in his defense "Bite me, she had GPS!"

"Hmm, you can't get away from me that easy."

_**One hour earlier…**_

"Is everyone done dressing?"

"I am, Secchan."

"I'm all set here."

Haruna calls, "Hey, Konoka-chan!"

Grabbing onto Konoka, Setsuna scoops her into her arms and looks to Soma; "Remember you owe me an explanation."

"I know; I'll tell you, Sir Negi, and Konoka-chan once we give that letter to the headmaster here. Just get her out of here!"

Setsuna leaps off into the sky with Konoka in tow. Yue and Haruna watch as their friend gets away again having more alone time with Konoka.

"After them!"

"Okay…" Yue gives her a pathetic look, "how?"

"Already on it."

Soma's head cocks towards Asakura, "What?"

"I figured that might happen. That's why I planted a GPS cell in Sakurazaki's pack. Now we can track them, right Urashima-sensei?"

His right hand slaps his forehead "Fuck."

_**Now**_

"And that's what happened."

"Asakura, you know how dangerous this is?" Asuna bawls at her, "Negi almost died not too long ago!"

Soma greets a semi conscious Negi, "Sir Negi, Pharsti filled me in on what happened. I heard you beat the hell out of a ninja wolf kid."

"No, he's still in the trap. But we managed to fend him off."

"Kagurazaka-san, is that the entrance?" asks Pharsti.

There stood the front door to the headquarters, looking ghostly in the scarce light given to it.

"There's the enemy's home base!"

"Anything could be waiting for us!" Negi readies his staff for the worst.

Soma raises a finger to bring up something, "Wait, Sakurazaki; didn't you say we were going to Konoka-chan's house?"

At the front door, there came an entourage of maids bowing politely in one organized union.

"Welcome back, Konoka ojou-sama!"

That threw the group as they were welcomed with open arms. Asuna asks again what was going on.

"Wait, what's the deal?"

"You see, the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Organization is also at the same time the home of ojou-sama."

"Dear…it's lovely here." Pharsti says in awe.

"It's the first I've heard of it! Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Yeah," Soma eyes her, "that would have saved us some fighting."

"I thought it would have been a bad idea to return to the main temple, but the events at Cinema Village proved otherwise."

"So this is where Konoka-chan lives; ritzy place you have."

"Sokkun, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Nah, I used to live in a big house once."

The group enters the foyer, being escorted through a polished hallway. Surrounding them were pieces of antique armor and more servants at Konoka's beck and call. Taking their seats on the floor pads provided, they couldn't help but stare at how much the house seemed to leak a presence of high social status.

"What's going on here?" asks Yue.

Negi finally spouts, "Well, to tell you the truth I have an errand I had to run for the headmaster."

A servant bows to Negi, "The elder will arrive shortly. Please be patient."

"Wait a moment," Pharsti narrows something down "if this is their headquarters, wouldn't that mean that Konoe-san's father is…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Another figure enters the room, his face chiseled well with an aged look among him that went in his favor "Asuna-kun, and her classmates; and of course, Negi-sensei."

"…_handsome…_"

"_Pharsti!_" Soma scolds her.

Konoka latches onto the older man, "Daddy!"

"Control, Konoka-chan. Control."

"Konoka-san's father is the elder of the west?"

"Wow," Chamo slaps himself on the forehead, "I should've seen that coming."

"The guy looks a bit pale…" Kazumi comments.

Asuna's pulse climbs, "I think he's hot…"

"_Urgh, she even has Naru-san's taste in older men._"

Negi fishes a letter from his back pocket and with two hands he holds it out to him, "This is a letter from the East Elder Konoe Konoemon to be handed to the elder of the west. Please accept it."

Konoka's father takes the letter graciously. He opens it and chuckles at the message inside. After some thinking, he looks back to Negi and smiles.

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do about the differences in the east and west. Your mission is complete, Negi Springfield-kun."

"Thank you!"

"Woo! I don't know what's going on, but congrats!" Haruna cheers along with everyone else.

"Actually, we're on a school trip and need to be heading back."

"Not to worry. I'll send paper doubles in your places." He reassures the boy magician, "If you head back now, it will be dark out. Stay the night here; there will be a party in your honor."

That night a party raged on, people getting drunk, and much dancing occurred. In the middle of the party, the elder calls Setsuna from Negi's table.

"Setsuna-kun."

"Elder!" she got down on one knee in respect, "You needn't speak to one such as I…"

"No need to be deferential." He nods, "You haven't changed a bit, I see. However, I'd like to thank you for protecting Konoka-chan these last two years. You took it on as a personal favor and performed well; I regret any troubles you have had."

"I would have protected ojou-sama in any case, so please hold your praise. I want to express my apologies as ojou-sama had…"

"I heard; she had to use her powers."

"Yes, she instantly manifested enough power to heal a critical injury I sustained."

"For that I am grateful as well." He includes, "I imagine it was the pactio with Negi-kun which served as a catalyst for it."

"What?" Negi realized it was his doing.

"Do not worry yourself, Negi-kun. I figured this might happen." He returns to talking Setsuna, "My wish was for Konoka-chan to lead a peaceful and normal life while keeping her ignorant to magic, somehow I knew this day would come. Would you please relay that to Konoka, Setsuna-kun?"

"Yes, of course!"

Konoka's father spots Soma sitting with the girls drinking the exotic ales. What caught his attention was Saiketsu hanging at his hip.

"Excuse me, young man."

Soma looks up and walks over to him, "How can I help?"

"Bow you idiot!" Setsuna conks him in the back of one kneecap to force him to kneel.

"You were the young man who helped Setsuna-kun defend my daughter for the last few days, are you not?"

"Yes sir, I am."

Setsuna nudges him forward to speak up. He bit his lower lip as he bowed his head as he spoke up.

"My name—"

"I know very well who you are."

The elder completely takes her by surprise "Who is he, elder?"

"Setsuna-kun;" he points at Soma "he is the son of Matsumura Ganjuro."

"Ganjuro-sama had a son?"

He grins "Indeed; this is Matsumura Soma, the first apprentice of Aoyama Motoko. I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Saiketsu was only passed to one person."

"Setsuna-san, who is Matsumura Ganjuro?" asks Negi.

"Ganjuro was one of the swordsmen who sealed a powerful demon, the Yuuto Hina, into a sword. It took the entire Shinmei School to seal it; he alongside Aoyama Tsuruko were the ones who succeeded where hundreds had failed."

"Very good, Setsuna-kun." He waves a hand in kind gesture "I'm sure you two have many questions. Soma-kun, would you mind calling your familiar here?"

"How do…?"

"I can feel a magical bond leading to that girl. No doubt she might want to see this as well."

"_Pharsti, could you come here?_"

"_I'm with the others. How did the confession go?_"

"_I didn't do it._"

"_Why not?_"

"_He knows who I am, way more than I do._"

"_Then why are you calling me?_"

"_He said you might wanna see this._"

The elder rests his hand on her shoulder "Setsuna-kun, please enjoy yourself. You've more than earned it."

Pharsti hurries over and comes along with Negi and Soma who followed the elder into a room full of fountains spouting spring water upwards into a waterfall that followed a small stream dug across the room. The party stops at a large cherry tree in the center of the room.

"I believe this will answer some of your questions."

Touching the tree, the elder envelops the room in a bright light that erupted from the tree trunk. Around them were suddenly the smoldering ruins of a mountain village.

"Look, do you see them?"

He points to three figures standing against a two story beast with a completely black complexion that enveloped its entire face, blood red eyes that were the only things visible on its face, "hair" that consisted of ink black quills that reached down its back and a long thick tail that waved back and forward in anticipation. It rears back and energy gathers in its chest and erupted in a fiery crimson beam of energy that tore along the ground. The three challengers quickly leap a great height backwards to avoid it.

"Who are they?" asks Pharsti.

"Look carefully."

There was a beautiful girl in a white and red gi, blood running down her cheeks as she stared down the Yuuto Hina. Another was a man in scale armor without the helmet with large black hair into a ponytail, a black katana in his hands next to another man, his clothes a tanned color with a hood covering his face. To help out the group with their identification, Konoka's father brings them closer.

"Father?" Negi identified the hooded man holding the memorable staff as his father Nagi Springfield.

"That must be dad…and Tsuruko-sama!"

Nagi waves his hand to give an order "Adeat, meus curator Abdiel!"

Behind Nagi appeared a cobalt long haired seraph with massive wings nearly rivaling Amon's in terms of size. She wore snow white armor that complimented its cloudy white wings while holding Claíomh Solais in one hand and an iron shield in the other.

"An angel familiar?" Soma looks over the valkyrie's armor in astonishment.

"It's a valkryie. My father must have used several familiars in his time."

Abdiel, Ganjuro, and Tsuruko go on the offensive. Driving his sword into its chest, Ganjuro pushes his feet against the demon's skin and jumps off to safety as Tsuruko unloads a Zanmaken no Tachi in its face. Abdiel's Claíomh Solais lit up; she strikes the beast seven times left and right in succession, making it stagger back with each hit.

"Niblung Valesti!" one swipe upwards throws the beast up, three colossal spears of light shoot from her wings and run themselves through Yuuto Hina. Its hands shaking, the high demon grabs the spears and shatters them from the confines of its chest. With a mighty roar, it takes its frustration out on Abdiel by taking a swipe at her. Claíomh Solais protected her from being torn asunder as the sheer force blew her backwards.

Nagi leaps up and catches his familiar who couldn't open her wings due to the wind resistance. Sprouting from his free hand, a massive ring materializes behind him.

Soma and Negi's eyes widen "_The Judgment Ring!_"

As the ring turns it loosed incalculable discharges of energy from it like a massive magical gatling gun.

"Quattuor Centum spīritūs āēriālēs, coeuntēs... SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIĒS FULGURĀLIS!"

Immeasurable streams of light pound it back as he took Abdiel and rushed for cover. Tsuruko and Ganjuro follow their comrade while the light was still blinding him. Negi was quivering as he saw the display of his father's power.

"Sir Negi, my Latin is pretty rusty. Exactly what did he say?"

"S…seven hundred…"

"Seven hundred?" Soma yelps "From what you've shown me you've only done maybe thirty tops!"

Konoka's father moves them along the battle scarred wasteland and to a small cave which their parents took refuge. It was there they listened to their conversation on how to handle Yuuto Hina.

"Abdiel, can you still fight?" asks Nagi.

"Yes, of course" replies the valkryie, "I am still capable."

"Damnit, they're all dead…" Ganjuro grips his hand into a ball to the point where his nails dug into his palm. Tsuruko rests his fingers as she put her fingers to her chin.

"Nagi-san, how might we go about this?"

"…This is gonna sound crazy, but why don't you two form a pactio?"

"A pact?" she asks.

"I was hoping we'd save that for last."

"We've already did everything else." Nagi rolled up his sleeves, "Besides, we either kill it or it destroys humanity and I have family to worry about too; my wife is pregnant with another child."

"Fine, all or nothing; do your job."

"Okay then, Abdiel, give me a hand."

Abdiel clasps her hands together and a magic circle is formed beneath his Shinmei companions.

Nagi raises his staff, "Pactio!"

Ganjuro swept the lady swordsman close and sealed his lips with hers. A powerful wind fills the cave, and a card appearing in Tsuruko's hand. Yuuto Hina took notice of the spike in energy and a Tao symbol appears before its left hand. A rush of non-elemental energies plows the section in which they stood into a smoldering heap. From the smoke, a flash of artificial wind disperses the screen and there stood Nagi holding a barrier above them. As he lowers it, Tsuruko's body gave an aura of ascendancy as she held her card towards the sky.

"_Adeat!_"

The clouds parted in a circle, a pillar of white light coming down atop of her. A thunderous roar at ground zero signifies her artifact's introduction, taking her newfound weapon in hand and holding it as she would her own sword.

Soma's eyes widen in shock as he knew the weapon all too well, "_Saiketsu!_"

Tsuruko readied herself as Yuuto Hina took its hand and slammed it atop of her, Saiketsu holding it just above her head. The male swordsman helps her toss back the attack with its hand flinging backwards with their combined strength. Cocking her blade back as she flew straight at it, Ganjuro casts his contract's power to add magical power to his recently made partner.

Yuuto Hina reaches up for her as she climbed ever higher towards it. One thousand feet up, she clashes Saiketsu with its hand; back on the ground, all Nagi and Ganjuro see is a downward slanting gleam of light as Tsuruko cleaves the monster straight in half. Ganjuro quickly heads for the site and plants his sword into the ground, casting some sort of a hand sign. Chanting loudly, a swirling black mass gathers around it and sucks itself into the sword. With one last shriek, Yuuto Hina was silenced as it was sealed away to eternal slumber.

The clouds revert from being black to a clear sky. Tsuruko regroups with her party, sheathing Saiketsu. She hands it to Nagi for him to take.

"Now that this is over, I want no more to do with this."

"Why's that?" Nagi lets the sword float in her hands.

"I made a promise to Kenji that once we defeated Yuuto Hina, I would wed him."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Whatever you wish; I will not need it."

"Aoyama-san," Ganjuro laments.

Tsuruko thought, "It would be a shame to let such power go to waste. Gan, why not pass it on to your son?"

"If that was only possible; it is _your_ artifact."

"Abdiel," Nagi asks "give me a hand would you?"

"What do you propose to do?" Soma's father asks him.

"Since it's your contract too, I'll just let you keep the artifact and void Aoyama-san's contract."

"You can really do that?"

"Who's the magician here?" Nagi grins "Of course I can do that; Abdiel can help me with that."

"Please, make it so."

Abdiel takes Saiketsu from her hands while Nagi took the master and copy contract in hand, chanting an incantation that makes both copies burn up into a blue flame. Another light engulfs the onlookers as time fast forwarded to some time later.

The soft coos of a child filled a room in Kyoto's Shinmei dojo; Ganjuro, his firstborn daughter, and his loving wife sitting together with said child in the cradling arms of its mother. A knock on the door catches their attention, turning to see Nagi coming in unannounced.

"Nagi-sama!" cheered their daughter Chidori.

"Chidori-chan, have you been a good girl?"

"Yes, I've been real good!"

The thousand master grins "Cute kid; does he have a name?"

"Jeez, don't you ever come to say hello?"

"Funny; Tsuruko asked me the same thing. Shizuna-chan, how are you?"

"I've never been better." She tickles her child's nose, "We haven't named him yet."

"Well, I've finally managed to sever the last ties that held Saiketsu to Tsuruko. You can give it to your son when he comes of age."

Shizuna takes the sword and lays it down next to her, "It's a beautiful sword; how was it forged?"

"It was made when Tsuruko called the power of the mother Eve and was bathed in the light of Soma."

"The mother Eve…" she nuzzles a cheek to her son's forehead "that's what we will call him, Soma."

"I'll go along with that; Soma it is!"

Nagi exhales noisily, "Alright, that leaves only one other thing to do before I go." He grasps his hands together and recites to himself; Abdiel appears in front of him in a cloud of smoke. She bends down on one knee to appease her master.

"_What do you ask of me, Master Nagi?_"

"I want to thank you for all that you have done for me."

"I…I do not understand. Why do you say such a thing to one such as myself who lives to serve?"

"Our pact is now complete. I will now set you free as I agreed."

Abdiel felt chains around her neck loosen then disintegrate into nothing. Rubbing her neck, she stands up and bows to Nagi.

"Thank you, Nagi Springfield; I will pass on your tale in Asgard. Before I depart, I will leave you parting gifts."

His valkryie materializes in a show of light a fussing child of her own in her arms, her hair the same color of azure as her own. Taking out her trusted sword, she places it on the ground without its sheath.

"I wish to have you take the blade Excalibur, and have my daughter serve as the familiar of your son."

"_Excalibur?_" asks Soma. "_I thought that it was Claíomh Solais!_"

"_Claíomh Solais is the Irish name for the sword of light._" Negi informs him,"_You and I know it as Excalibur; your father more than likely must have used an Irish ritual to bind it to you._"

"That won't be necessary. I want to spend my time with him." Negi knew that wasn't the case at all.

"My daughter will have to learn the ways of a valkryie before she is to meet me. I cannot very well take her with me; it is forbidden."

From the comfort of her seat, Shizuna declares "I would be more than happy to have your daughter guard our son."

"Then it is settled. My child will grow alongside your son, Matsumura Shizuna."

"What is her name, if I may ask?"

"Her name is Pharsti."

"_Mother…_"

Slowly drifting out of a window in the room, Abdiel rose to meet the night sky. "I bid you farewell, Nagi Springfield."

The little girl held her hands out as if to try and keep Abdiel from floating away, "Papa, was that an angel?"

Ganjuro strokes his daughter's silky ebon hair, "Yes Chidori, it was Nagi-sama's guardian angel. She will always watch over him." He continued to feed her adolescent stories.

"Nagi-san," asks Shizuna "how did she have a child if she is a valkryie? I'm sure that they cannot have children with the einherjar."

"I've…done some things I'm not too proud of."

"Nagi…" Ganjuro realizes, "you didn't!"

Negi and Soma recoil their heads around to Pharsti, who stood completely rapt at what they had just said.

"_Pharsti…you're…_"

"_A half-breed…!_"

"_The Thousand Master is…my father…!_" she nearly chokes on the thought.

"It was a little more than a year ago, I was growing increasingly homesick. I turned to Abdiel for comfort…then one thing led to another."

"Have you told your wife?"

"No, she doesn't need to know." He takes his staff from off the wall wordlessly, "I have to be off." As Nagi closes the door behind him, Gan and Shizuna were left to reflect over what has happened.

"That Nagi…sometimes I just wanna throttle him."

"It wasn't his fault." Shizuna sides with him "Do not tell me there was never a time that you missed being at home."

"I know, but…"

"Let us not dawdle on it." She looks to her eldest daughter, "Chidori, you have a baby sister as well."

"Yay! My baby sister is an angel!"

Ganjuro strokes baby Pharsti's forehead "When Soma-kun grows up, we'll just make her his fiancé. A man should protect a woman, not the other way around."

"Gan, you can be so sexist some times!"

"I fought to protect you and Chidori, its only natural I think that way."

"Hmm, since you put it that way, I'll let it slide…"

Konoka's father dispelled the illusion, returning them to the room with the giant sakura tree.

"Dad, that's what you were like?" Soma asks to nobody in particular.

"Did you like what you saw?" asks the elder. He notices Soma leaning against the tree and holding the sides of his head, "Negi-sensei, Pharsti-chan, I think we might have to leave Matsumura-kun alone for a bit. He needs time to absorb all of this."

Pharsti nods, "Soma-kun, we'll be in the foyer!"

As they leave the room, Soma sat himself down at the base of the tree. Taking Saiketsu, he drew a few inches of the blade and looked at himself in the reflection knowing the rest of the story. The boy now knew that he was more connected with Negi than he ever thought possible. Pharsti was the child of a powerful mage and a valkryie, his blade was the artifact of the person he sought to defeat, and he caught a glimpse their father's power in action.

Footsteps catch his attention as when he looks up, he sees Setsuna standing in the doorway. She approaches him, still keeping Yuunagi in tow.

"Matsumura-sama, I…"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a stupid celebrity; I'm the same guy who fought next to you two hours ago."

"Why did you lie to us?"

"People were after me for my bloodline. I still didn't have an idea that you were with them or not since you attacked me out of nowhere."

"You might have shown who you are to the elder, but I still demand an explanation."

"Sit down." She sits in front of him as he gives the other half of his story, "I'm the son of Matsumura Ganjuro, one of the heroes who fought the Yuuto-Hina. Several years ago I was killed as a child in an act of betrayal against my mother who was a pharmaceutical expert at Murakumo Corporation."

"I remember the bankruptcy and merger with the Japan Self Defense Force."

"The man responsible demanded that he engineer a disposable human being archetype. Using her resources she reincarnated me as an empty shell of a human being using my twin sister's DNA. I somehow managed to escape and went into hiding. So technically I'm not really me anymore."

The look she received let her know that he wasn't lying anymore. "What are you saying?"

"I don't mean to flop around in my own self pity, but you wouldn't happen to know what it feels like to know that you aren't supposed to exist?"

"Everyone exists for something."

"Like how you exist to protect Konoka-chan. But me, I'm supposed to be dead. What do I have?"

"You exist to be with Aoyama-sama. Isn't that what you want?"

"I've already lost two families. I don't know what to believe at this point."

Setsuna takes a backhand to his face, leaving a throbbing mark "You told me that you'd do anything to get closer to defeating Aoyama Tsuruko to avenge your loss. Was that a lie as well?"

"No;" Soma went unflinchingly "beating her is the only way I can come to terms with sensei."

"It's your desire to regain what you have lost that drives you. I haven't seen anything like what you did in a long time."

She manages to re-instill confidence in him "…Thanks, Sakurazaki."

"Just call me Setsuna."

Soma takes her hand and firmly grasps it, "Then call me Soma."

Shaking his hand in agreement, she nods courteously "I'll leave you alone. I'm sure you need some time to wrap your mind around this."

Before Setsuna exits the room, she turns and gives him a genuine smile. Soma returns the favor with a satisfied grin, sitting back down against the tree and laughing wholeheartedly to himself.

"_Sensei…what should I do?_"

In another room, Asuna and Setsuna decided to bathe together. Their subject was the last few hours.

"So he's famous?"

"He's the first apprentice of Aoyama Motoko, the current head of the Shinmei School. His father is famous for being a top notch swordsman his skills in Kenjutsu were rivaled only by a select few."

"Why the big lie then?"

"There were people after him. He did it out of paranoia."

"So what's next for him?"

"Maybe I could help arrange something to send him to the Shinmei School. They could help him with his training."

"He really gave us a hand with these Kansai guys. I'm almost gonna miss him." She changes the subject, "I heard all about how you and he protected Konoka." Asuna chuckles, "More than just a bodyguard."

"I don't want to hear that from _you_!" she and Asuna flailed water between them, "Why do you help out Negi-sensei?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, he's just a kid! He can barely wipe his own ass much less win a battle by himself!"

**Nearby**

"To be a teacher at ten, that's amazing!" the elder praises him.

"Yeah, that's what I said. A kid handling a who's who of students, any other ten year old would crack."

"My daughter's safety is in your hands, Negi-sensei."

"I'll do my best."

The three men slide the door open to the indoor bathtub to spend some more time together. Just behind a rock, Setsuna and Asuna were hiding due to Setsuna's nasty habit of stalking Konoka from behind cover and shadows. They decided to listen in on what they were talking about.

"There have been those that have not been fond of the east. Not many have acted, so it's something to be thankful for. It would be best that you leave this to us."

"Some kind of tiff between them?" asks Soma.

"Yes, Matsumura-kun." His question answered, Konoka's father moves on "It's a shame that we're short handed at the moment. Come tomorrow, we will have a sizable number come back and sort out matters."

Negi asks, "About that monkey woman…"

"Oh, you mean Amagasaki Chigusa. She has a grudge against the western magi."

"But why would she need Konoka-chan for?"

"They want a trump card of sorts."

"I see what they mean. With that kind of power…"

"She has even more potential than the Thousand Master; it is our family's bloodline secret, in short, Konoka is a powerful magi."

"I'm guessing that's why you sent her all the way to Mahora."

Negi narrows down his explanation "To keep her from learning about her bloodline abilities."

"Oh, about Negi's dad the Thousand Master."

"Right," Konoka's father nods, "Nagi "Thousand Master" Springfield is one of my oldest friends."

Just outside, another set of voices noisily announce themselves as they came ever closer.

"I'm telling you what happened at Cinema Village was physically impossible!"

The men hastily go to the back of the spring in the direction of Asuna and Setsuna who were still in hiding. Without their notice, they collide into eachother Negi dog-piling his amber haired keeper.

"Asuna-san, Setsuna-kun, what're you guys doing here?"

As the light mist cleared, Negi found his hands atop Asuna's breasts. Soma's imagination pieced together a more than familiar scene.

"_You've got to be kidding._"

The door slides open with the naked bodies of Konoka, Pharsti, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka standing in amazement as they saw their kid teacher mounting their friend. With a clamoring uproar, an argument sparks among the group.

"_This some kind of a joke?_"

"_I don't know, but I am not laughing._"

* * *

_**In the Know**_

Adeat, meus curator Abdiel -

Come, my guardian Abdiel.

Abdiel-

The angel of faith who remained faithful to God during the rebellion of angels in Heaven.

"Septem Centum spīritūs āēriālēs, coeuntēs... SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIĒS FULGURĀLIS!"

Einherjar-

What valkryies turn warriors into when they enter Valhalla, the warriors Heaven.

Let the seven hundred spirits of light that are coming together shoot arrows at the enemy. MAGICAL ARROW, A SERIES OF LIGHT.

_**Please leave a review on your way out**_


	37. Breaking the Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima.

* * *

After some rushed explanation, everyone ended up playing Gin Rummy in a guest room. Soma decided to spend more time with Konoka's father, dying to know more about himself and his former life.

"Konoe-dono, theres something else I've been meaning to ask."

"What might that be, Matsumura-kun?"

"Exactly how did the god of destruction get strapped to me?"

"That was my doing. Nagi insisted your father have only the best for you."

"By sealing a _demon_ in me?"

"Don't worry about it so much; Nagi taught me the seal. Like how he made a pact with Abdiel, he said that sometimes borrowed power is the best kind of power."

"Pharsti is already my familiar. What good would attaching a demon to me do? After all, wasn't that godslayer guy the last one with Amon?"

"With his demise, Amon was no longer obligated to be bound to him; that allowed him to run free again."

"Why me though?"

"Your father and Nagi were good friends. He told me to give you Amon as sort of a baptismal present; he serves whoever he is bound to."

"Hmm, pretty generous guy." He dusts off his afternoon yukata. "Sir Negi must be proud."

**_Chapter 36 – "Breaking the Silence"_**

Returning to Konoka's side, Soma meets up with Asuna as they were just leaving their friends behind. They were dressed for the occasion in evening kimonos.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"How'd your talk with Konoka's dad go?"

"I got what I needed to know. Right now I'm trying to figure out what I should do now."

"Setsuna said that you'd wanna go to the Shinmei dojo here in Kyoto."

"Guess' I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Sokkun, you're leaving us?"

"I'm sorry, Konoka-chan. I promise I'll try to visit."

Konoka changes the subject, "I heard from Secchan that you were lying to us. Who are you?"

"You can call me Matsumura Soma."

"Matsumura…? Oh, he was one of daddy's friends! I didn't know he had a son!"

"Yeah, you don't say." Asuna takes the opportunity to ask her own questions, "And what about Pharsti-san?"

"She's not really my cousin."

"Then what is she to you?"

He grins, "She's my best friend."

"So you two are dating?" Konoka teases him.

"Nah, we're just traveling together."

"We're going to go talk to Setsuna. You could come along if you want." Asuna and Konoka started walking off towards a garden.

Soma follows them enthusiastically "Sure thing."

Traveling along a traditional walkway, sakura blossoms fluttered about in the night air. The girls cheerfully admired the sight to behold; Konoka commenting about how the blossoms stay much later there. Staring out into the distance, Soma recalls a happier moment earlier in his life he kept to himself.

_**Three and a half years ago…**_

One windy night, Soma sat alone with only of Pharsti 1.0 and the chibi-chans to keep him company. A gust blows into the landlord's room as he continued waiting for his two sempai.

"_Damn! It's chilly out…_"

"_Those two idiots sure are late getting home._"

"_Sensei is attending some kind of an after school event, Kitsune went barhopping, Haruka-san is actually out for once, Shinobu-chan is doing some after school tutoring thing_."

"_That leaves Kaolla Suu._"

"_Speaking of which, where is she?_"

"_I'm not too certain. Let's try her room first._"

He heads to the most logical place to find her. Her dense jungle abode full of the latest in gaming was strangely vacant this time around. Amongst the various banana trees and yards upon yards of extension cords and even the intermittent wild birds, he came up empty. The wind picks up more to fill the air with a chilling environment.

"C'mon, where is she? I'm pretty sure she came home!"

"_Why are you so determined to find that girl?_"

"_I'm bored out of my mind here!_"

"_Oh, and what am I?_"

"_A hallucination._" He laughs, "_Ow!_"

"_Was THAT a hallucination?_"

Turning for the door, he notices something completely off about the background.

"_Pharsti, are you getting this?_"

"_If I'm not mistaken, then the moon suddenly turned red._"

"_You think it's the sign of the apocalypse?_"

"_Don't be_ _absurd. More than likely it is one of that crazy little girl's inventions. She's in the house somewhere, just keep looking_."

Thirty minutes later, Soma finds himself on the laundry deck. Suu was nowhere to be found, only frustrating him all the more.

"_I'm sure she came home. She usually doesn't have any plans_!"

"_Soma-kun, do you hear something?_"

He pauses for a moment to take in the sound; quickly turning around, he spots a silhouette moving inside the shape of the red moon. Its movements looked very reminiscent of exotic dancing.

"_Wow; that's pretty awesome!_"

"_Hmm, a shapely figure I'll admit. Let's go see who that is._"

Using the nearby railing to jump onto the edging of the roof, he hurries over to their newfound guest. Soma began to show more and more interest as they got closer.

His jaw drops as he discovers who was there unannounced. The evening cherry blossoms fluttered around as it glances over to him, the shadow was revealed as a tall beautiful dark skinned woman dressed in striking clothing.

"_Holy…who's she?_"

"_Soma-kun, quit drooling. Ask her if she's a relative of Suu-chan._"

"Excuse me!"

"No need to be so formal, Soma-Soma."

"Wait, what?"

"You're smarter than that! Don't you recognize me?"

"Sorry, not really ringing any bells."

"It's me, silly!"

"Whoever you are, you're gonna have to try a little harder."

She takes her hands, placing them on his shoulders and hopping on his back and rubs her cheeks against his. The feeling was all too familiar to him, only this time he was beginning to like it.

"Suu…-chan?"

"Now you call me that? You're getting slower, Soma-Soma."

"Slower? You mind explaining how you got…taller?"

"You see when the moon turns red on rare occasions and its light reminds me of my home country, making my skin age."

"I haven't heard of a red moon before! When did this happen?" Pharsti tries her logic at the situation in futility.

The taller Suu-chan gets off him sitting down on the tiling, patting next to her to invite him next to her. Feeling compelled, he complies with her and sits down as well.

"Is there anyone special to you?"

"Whoa, what brought that up?"

She laughs with a more mature sounding voice, "I just thought you'd take me seriously now that I look like this."

"You'd be right." Soma was cornered, "I dunno; other than my mom, not anyone in particular."

"What about Motoko-chan? You sure spend a lot of time with her."

"Yeah, I guess she is pretty special to me."

"Let me ask, why is that?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Soma grips Saiketsu close to him, "I like her cause' she made me see the world in a completely different way. She pretty much built me from the ground up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She gave me strength that I didn't even know existed, she taught me stuff that made me change the way I thought about everything, and she made me who I am right now." He corrects himself, "Sorry; I must look pretty pathetic, right?"

"Nope," she sounded more like herself "don't think anything of it. I like her too, she was my first kiss!"

"That's the Suu-chan I remember."

She leans over to him, pressing against his chest and bent in close "Do you want to be my second, Soma-Soma?"

"Hell yes…OW!" Pharsti had pinched him, "I mean no! This isn't right!"

"Why isn't it right?"

"_Damnit Pharsti!_" he scolds her, "_I found Suu-chan's redeeming quality and you won't let me enjoy it!"_

"_Taking advantage of naïve girls is wrong!_"

"_That's no girl!_" he points at Suu from his head, "_That's a woman!_"

She didn't wait as she simply grabbed the sides of his face and drew him in. He was shaking in the face of adversity as he came three centimeters from her lips when a cloud passed overhead. In a puff of smoke, she reverts back to her cheeky form. Soma backs off from her approach, no longer motivated to kiss her.

"Heh, it wore off!"

Finding an excuse to go, he spots Keitaro and Naru hurrying towards the inn as the wind picks up.

"H-hey look! Sempai's here! I'll go get him!" he hops off the roof and back inside the building.

"_I hope you're happy._"

"_That I stopped you from doing something terrible to that little girl?_"

"…_shut up._"

The male swordsman sighs as he returns to the present. Asuna looks at him strangely, pointing above her lips to signify something. Looking down towards his chin, he sees Konoka asking him a question.

"Sokkun, do you have a cold? Your nose is bleeding!"

"What were thinking about just now?"

"Um…nothing important."

The three of them walked off together, nearly ready to break the news to their friend. Asuna hesitantly readies herself to ask about her best friend's magical powers.

"So…Konoka-chan…"

"Yes?"

She goes back on what she was going to say, "No…never mind."

"Hmm?" Konoka wonders, "You're silly, Asuna-chan."

"Something the matter?" asks Soma.

"Nah, never mind—" a cold, course rock collides with Asuna's head. The group looks up to see some sort of a stone hand sticking out of the doorway. They open it to reveal a stone statue among other stone statues. Inside the room were replicas of Konoka's servants looking as though they were writing around in agony.

"What're all these doing here?" asks Soma, "Your dad doesn't have sadistic taste in art, does he?"

Meanwhile, Negi and Pharsti strolled down a hall together, discussing today's events and explanations.

The angel asks him "You mean to tell me that Konoe-san is really a magi?"

"I didn't believe it myself, but the elder did say so himself."

"All is well now; you've delivered that peaceful message to the Kansai leader, so everything should go smoothly."

"Still, to think that I had a sister I never knew about; and she's a valkryie…"

"Half-sister" Pharsti corrects him.

A piercing shriek shot through the air as female voices shouted in horror. The two magicians in training cock their heads in the opposite direction and began running back to check on Negi's students. Yanking the door clear open, they looked upon them as they stood still in the dark. Pharsti fumbles for a light switch as Negi asks them about their odd behavior.

"Why are you all standing around like this?"

Pharsti fell to one knee shivering, "Ah…it's so cold in here…!"

"What are you talking about, Pharsti-san?"

"You cannot feel it?"

"Maybe there's a heater in there. Let's turn on the light first then look for it."

Negi finds a light switch on the wall for her, revealing the reason why the girls were standing around motionless. Their skin had turned completely granite, their expressions frozen in the passage of time. Chamo panics as he realizes what has happened.

"Aniki, it's a high level petrifaction spell!"

"No…this is my fault!"

"Negi-kun, calm down. I'm certain the elder can cure them!"

"We let our guard down…just because we were in the head temple!"

"Let us not linger; we must prepare ourselves." Pharsti and Negi call their staves to them, "Mea virgra!"

The two hurry and look to find Asuna who had went along with Konoka. Negi began to contemplate if she had been petrified as well. Chamo reminds him to use his contract card to contact her.

"_Asuna-san!_"

Hearing his voice startles her, remembering that she could use her card to talk to Negi telepathically.

"_Negi? I'm here with Konoka!_"

"_Pharsti-san and I saw, everyone in the house has been turned to stone!_"

"_But I thought everything had been settled!_"

"_No time to think about it. Meet us in the baths we were in!_"

Asuna turns to her best friend and grips her shoulders, "Listen Konoka-chan, there are bad people here and they are all after you."

"Bad people, like in Cinema Village?" her heartbeat began to rise.

"We'll protect you, right Soma?"

"Of course we will." He takes out his SOCOM pistol and nods, "Let's go."

"Adeat!" Asuna calls her giant fan to her, taking a defensive position as they escorted Konoka down the corridor.

As the two mages run down the corridor, they end up meeting Setsuna at a junction who almost skewered them.

"Sakurazaki-san?" asks Pharsti, "Aren't you supposed to be with Kagurazaka-san? You were to meet her in the bath."

"Something tripped the alarms I set up! Where is Ojou-sama?"

"She is…"

Nearby, the shaky voice of the elder calls them over "Negi-kun…Setsuna-kun…Pharsti-kun!"

The party of three turned to him, who was now halfway petrified. He was grasping onto the wall for support, trying to resist the spell set on him.

"Elder!"

"It appears as though I have underestimated the temple's protective barrier…"

"Don't talk!" Negi barks "Save your strength!"

"…Beware of the white haired youth……he is no ordinary spellcaster!" he started to choke words from his throat, "It seems as though you're having the rough of it… Contact the headmaster!"

"Konoe-san, we will handle this!" Pharsti tries to reassure him.

"I…am glad. Please…take care of Konoka-chan for me…" the rest of his body became solid stone, sending him in a state of suspended animation. Pharsti contacts Soma to give him the bad news.

"_Soma-kun, this horrible!_"

"_Calm down, Pharsti. What happened? Is Konoka's dad okay?_"

"_They got him as well! He said to beware of a white haired youth!_"

"_Shit, we'll just protect Konoka-chan until help comes!_"

"_Where are you now?_"

"_We're almost to the baths. I'll keep you posted!_"

Arriving in the bath area, the room was empty. Asuna's eyes sweep the room for any signs of danger.

"Negi's not here yet…" she grips her harisen tighter.

"Secchan isnt here either…"

From behind them, a small pool of water forms. Silently, a creeping figure slithered along the ground before it was upon them like a panther stalking its prey.

Asuna snaps around and swung around to retaliate against their new enemy. Soma grabs Konoka and ducks under Asuna's swing to give her enough room to work with. He rolls forward with her and turns around with his pistol held out.

"Nice," comments the newcomer "you reacted like a trained warrior."

He was small, wearing schoolyard clothing and an unenthusiastic expression. Without moving an inch, he continues his statement.

"You still aren't up to protecting ohime-sama. Go to sleep, won't you?"

A powder fills the room, Asuna and Soma forcefully inhaling it, their feet quickly turned to stone followed by their torsos.

"Shit!"

"Sokkun! Asuna-chan!"

Suddenly, the stone around Asuna shattered along with her clothing leaving her completely naked. She watches as Soma was slowly becoming more and more fossilized.

"Soma-kun!" Asuna tries to cover herself, poorly.

Konoka shrieks at her friend's dismay as she stood unable to do anything. Soma was able to turn he head around to see her about to be grabbed by a very large winged demon.

"_Konoka-chan!_"

A light pierced through the rock, on his left hand the Judgment Ring began to spin. The rock shatters instantaneously with his yukata intact, turning back around and giving the encroaching fiend a solid punch to the forehead that sends it reeling back past a paper wall. The boy takes Konoka's hand and runs out of the room with her to get away.

"That's the guy with the Judgment Ring she mentioned. No big deal; just a minor setback."

"_Pharsti! They're here!_"

"_We'll be there. We'll meet you and Konoe-sama—_"

"_Forget about me! Help Asuna; she's fighting the white haired kid!_"

Konoka kept close to Soma, with his gun up at the ready; he looked upon his left hand in wonder.

_This is the second time the ring helped me. I guess God has something planned for me, huh._

"Sokkun, what's going to happen to us?"

"I'm not gonna let them take you, not without a fight anyway."

Down a four way junction, they run into resistance as zombified soldiers blocked their path from the front, behind, and to their right. With his right hand Soma grips the SOCOM pistol, and his left Konoka's hand. Taking a running start, they bolt left and down a right turn. A single soldier spots them, getting shot in the foot to stop it dead in its tracks before taking a boot to the face and a collision with a wall. The two take another turn left and find an exit outside. In an open air rock garden, more soldiers met them with swords raised with the intention of turning Soma into a pile of blood and guts.

Holstering the SOCOM under his yukata, he places his hand to his magic pocket and draws out the P-90. Several more coming their way, a squeeze of the trigger shreds through the bodies of three as the merchant had advertised. Turning to where they came out of, he takes down two more before turning back and shearing the face off another. The magazine runs dry with a click as he held his position while looking for a way out.

Their company wanted Konoka alive, as they surrounded them on all fronts without actually advancing. Knowing that they wouldn't harm her, he took it upon himself to thin their numbers with some headway with the help of his sword. Drawing out Saiketsu, he chanted to himself a personal incantation.

"_Excalibur, to me!_"

The brilliant sword appears in place of Saiketsu, shimmering and ready for use. He turns around and tells Konoka to wait where she stood, distancing himself and her to give himself space on all sides. A skeleton attacks him from the left flank, blocking appropriately and making the rusty katana shatter inexplicably against the fine sword. Tearing the carcass a new hole in the head, he takes his SOCOM and shatters another into pieces. Several more bum rush him to overwhelm him with numbers with the main group retaining their primary force; Soma slices off the legs of one to line him up with other like pins in an alley. As it fell, he sends it flying with one Naru Punch into others.

A scream from behind him alerts him to Konoka being taken away. Konoka was struggling to get off a monkey demon's shoulder, pounding at it as she yells for help. Taking aim, he shoots it in the foot to make it trip and applies liberal shots to its head cavity. He backs over to Konoka to keep them off of her as more yellow monkey sprites attacked them. One casts a staff on him and pressed on the attack as Soma was goaded into defense. Slapping the staff to the side, Soma made use of it and thrusts his left leg up at an angle and propels the ape into the air along with him.

"Raimei…"

It started with a reverse body spin and kick using his right leg to send it higher up then higher again with another spin with the opposite foot and a heel kick to the spine. Another spin kick up is followed by Soma grabbing its foot and spinning forward at such a speed that it looked very much like an electric fan spinning. Soma lets go and it is sent plummeting to the ground at ninety eight miles per hour with a boom following its impact.

"…rendan!"

Another entrance to the garden catches his attention, cut off by a few dozen zombies. Taking a hint from the likes of Bruce Campbell, he puts back Excalibur and takes out the M4 shotgun. Carrying Konoka on his back, he makes a mad dash for the doorway while blowing holes in the resistance. Two more shots make the chamber run dry, forcing him to improvise with several more in their path. A giant rock cried out in opportunity, Soma taking his Naru Punch to it, using it as a transitory projectile to plow through the last few in their way. As they enter the hallway, Soma tosses a grenade over his shoulder. After a short delay, the fragmentation grenade explodes behind them with one of the ceiling beams seal the doorway behind them to give them a temporary break.

"Sokkun, what are those things?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a cemetery around here, would you?"

"No, we have an underground tomb."

"Damnit…" he gripes as he puts more shells into his shotgun.

Konoka grips his arm, "Is Secchan…?"

"Don't worry;" he reloads his P-90 "if I know her, it'll take more than just a couple of monsters to stop her."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That kick, and when you threw him into the ground!"

"Oh that; that was a little remix on a move a friend of mine gave me called the Raikoukeru (Lightning Kick). I just dressed it up a little and it got turned into Raimeirendan (Thunderclap Combo)."

"Are you lying again?"

"Like Pharsti always says, I've got nothing to hide."

"Then why are they after me?"

Soma tells her straight up front "They want your magic power. That's where we come in; we're going to stop them from abusing you." He reloads his SOCOM and the slide slid back into place with a _click_. "C'mon, let's keep moving."

"There is a safe room behind the art gallery. We can hide there!"

"You remember where it is?"

"Yes; follow me!"

Negi's party of three continued navigating through the hallways to look for Asuna, coming into a dining hall. Dishes were spilled all over the ground as the remains of a banquet that was to be prepared for them. Inside, there were onmyou dogs that were munching on their former semblance of a meal.

"How far have they gotten in?"

"No time to think about it; Negi-sensei, prepare yourself!"

The party decides to wreck shop and expel them. Taking notice, the dogs turned to them and attacked as well. Setsuna being their defensive lineman, she leads off by indenting the face of a shadow cloned canine with her left fist and chops another in two. Negi goes into close quarters combat with the aid of enhancing himself with magic.

"Sim ipse pars per decem secundās. Negius Springfieldēs!"

Slamming a fist over the head of a dog, it dispels into black smoke with another jumping through its remains. A magical arrow pierces right through it to scatter as well; Pharsti joins them into the fray, scanning the area for more enemies.

"Pharsti-san, could you check on Matsumura-san?" he asks while he kicks another dog into the table.

"Of course." She concentrates and homes in on Soma, "_Soma-kun!_"

"_Not now! I'm seriously occupied at the moment!_"

Soma hacks the arm then the collar off of an imp, escorting Konoka through the gallery. He sweeps his shotgun forty five degrees in two directions to check for more.

"Okay, are you sure this place is safe?"

"Mm hmm, we're almost there."

While they continued forward, Soma kept his eyes open for anything that might come at them. What he wasn't prepared for was a claw smashing through the wall and sending him slamming against the neighboring wall. Said claw grabs Konoka and the rest of it emerges from the wall and revealed the same monster that wanted to capture Konoka a few minutes ago.

"Augh…Konoka-chan…!"

Konoka reached for him, "Sokkun…! Help me!"

Cradling its package in its muscular limbs, it sunk back into the wall without delay with Konoka screaming in her wake; Soma staggers to his feet from the rubble of a statue he helped demolish.

"Konoka!" suddenly a red aura surrounded him; he darts towards her captor and loosed his most trusted technique this time with scarlet waves gathering around his hand.

"Narusentou! (Naru Punch)" An enormous round hole grew continually expanding from his fist hitting the concrete leaving a deep gash in the structure. The aura disappears like fire dying from an extinguisher.

"Fucking bastard…!" Soma looks to his shotgun, now with a dented chamber rendering it useless; he contacts Pharsti with the bad news.

"_Soma-kun, what is it?_"

"_No good… they got her._"

"…_I see. Regroup with Negi-kun; we'll have to come up with a plan of action._"

Soma looks to his hand to see gravity pulling his blood to the floor; he sees the hole he made in the wall and his hand began to tremble.

"What the hell was that just now?"

Referring to the usual place, he asks Mari for a status report.

"Daimyo, we have the data you requested."

In the study, Mari hands him a dossier with information loading the insides. He flips through the book looking for something that would jump out at him and give him an answer. Getting his wish, he found two words obligingly making themselves noticeable.

"What's a magic circuit?"

"According to the data we received from Pharsti-sama," Mari takes a metal pointer to a diagram that appears in thin air "a magic circuit is the system in which mana flows through the human body's circulatory system parallel to chi flowing in the muscle fibers. Other versions take this theory such as the Chakra networks or Qi gong power points, but this appears to be the most accurate description."

"What's this data telling me? What happened just now?"

"An unknown source of mana divulged itself at that moment. Unless our readings are off, they say that you had two magic circuits."

"A second one?" he asks, "Where is it?"

"We don't know. It went under our radar as quickly as it came. It's as though it were a black box of sorts."

"I'll figure it out later. Right now I have to meet everyone in the bath area."

Soma turns back and heads for the baths. Negi's party meanwhile arrives at their rendezvous point.

The little mage opens the door to find his pact partner lying completely naked and wet on the floor alone.

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna gasps as she saw her friend lying completely exhausted on the floor.

Negi asks, "What on earth happened?"

"By the looks of things it almost looks like rape…" Pharsti said brusquely.

She dizzily wakes up to return her look, "Where's…Konoka?"

Pharsti heavy heartedly apologizes "I'm sorry, they took her."

"This is my fault…" Asuna faintly responded "if I protected her better, then she…"

"Shh, concentrate on getting your strength back."

"Be careful! He might still be here…"

A cold wind catches Setsuna's attention behind them. Spinning around she deflects the hand of the said white haired mage, but from her position was unable to defend against his other hand slamming into her diaphragm sending her soaring across the room to crash against the back wall and bounce over to another.

Taking discern of loud bang nearby, Soma quickly dives through the paper door to his right to find everyone had gathered as they said they would.

"Sir Negi!" he drew his SOCOM pistol and looked around the room to find Asuna naked on the floor, and Setsuna hacking and coughing against a wall.

"How dare you…you turned my friends to stone, kidnapped Konoka-san, hit Setsuna-san, and did God only knows what to Asuna-san! As their friend and teacher, I won't forgive you!"

"And what will you do about it, Negi Springfield?" the boy mused "Not defeat me I hope. Your efforts are futile."

"Pretentious, aren't we?" Pharsti snaps at him.

"You aren't ready to face me yet…" water swirled around him, slowly sucking him into the floor and he disappears out of sight before the group is able to react.

"Asuna-san, are you all right?" asks Setsuna as she staggers to her feet and grips her side.

Negi wraps his friend in a towel, one thought cycling through his mind; Soma bows to him in regret.

"I'm sorry, Sir Negi. I couldn't stop them."

"There's no time to lament over what already happened. Matsumura-san, let's go get Konoka-san."

"Wait, I'll come as well-aah!" Setsuna falters from an injury to her recent punch to the diaphragm.

"Not to worry, I can handle small injuries."

Alongside Pharsti, Soma reported to her about the recent events.

"_Something happened not too long ago._"

"_What exactly?_"

"_Mari said you took notes on something called a magic circuit._"

"_Yes I did. What about it?_"

"_She told me that for a moment I had two different circuits inside me._"

"_But that's impossible. Where would the second set go?_"

"_She called it some kind of black box. The thing comes and goes when it wants._"

"_We don't have enough time to experiment. We'll just have to postpone an investigation; for now we need to get Konoe-san back._"

"Going in straightforward would be suicide-ah ha!" Chamo has a brainstorm mid-sentence. "This just might work!"

"What's on your mind, rat?" asks Soma crudely.

"You like Negi-aniki don't you, Setsuna ne-san?"

"What does that mean?"

"I was thinking that…you'd plant a big o'l wet one on aniki!"

Pharsti considers, "I see, for a pactio."

"Bingo, Pharsti ne-san!" he congratulates her. "What with Setsuna ne-san's ability to use chi and you and Soma-aniki unable to form a pactio, it's only the right thing."

"Get serious!" Asuna shouts, "Kissing is serious stuff!"

A familiar clanking grew nearer from the door they just came from. Entering the room was none other than their friendly neighborhood merchant ready to do business. The group turns in astonishment at the oddly dressed mystery man.

"Asuna-san, get back!"

"_It's okay Sir Negi," Soma holds an arm out to stop him "he's friendly._"

"_Don't mind me, I let myself in. But I tell ya, the hospitality is terrible!_"

"_How the heck do you keep finding me?_"

"_I told ya, I go where the money takes me._"

"_Hmm, your timing couldn't be better. I could use some ballistics right about now._"

"_Oh, really now?_" he swings his coat wide open, "_Got some rare things on sale, stranger._"

"What are you doing, Matsumura-san?" asks Negi.

"This guy stockpiles weapons and sells them for insane prices," Soma spoke Japanese to avoid offending the meek merchant "but they're good stuff."

"_I almost forgot, I've decided to offer service as a gunsmith along with being just a salesman. Got something that needs tunin'? I could put a lil' more oomph in that pea shooter ya got._"

"_How's that?_"

"_Some special parts I just received. I can increase the firepower quite a bit for the right price._" He opens a box to reveal a set of custom made gun parts for the SOCOM pistol.

"_Kay', how much?_"

"_This time, fifteen thousand._"

The others twitched at what they heard, aside from Asuna who was failing English. Quickly, the merchant disassembles the pistol and replaces the slide among other parts. He hands it back to him without delay and with a jovial laugh.

"Heheheh, thank you…"

Asuna was skeptical, "You really think that a few parts will—"

A loud _blam _accompanied an explosion that shattered the nearby rock into sizable chunks following smoke emanating from the gun barrel.

"…Never mind."

"_Like what you see, stranger?_"

"_Oh yeah; it aint enough though. What else you got?_"

"_Loose with your wallet today, eh stranger? I might have just the thing._" He pulls out a SPAS-12 automatic shotgun, "_They stopped making this beaut' few years back._"

Soma thought for a moment, "_I don't suppose I could pawn mine in exchange._"

"_Hmm, what're ya sellin'?_"

Taking out his M4, he doesn't show that it was broken on the inside.

"_Ahh! I'll buy it at a high price!_"

"_How much are we talking?_"

"_I see about twenty thousand. This one here is the same price, so we'll just exchange._"

"We're gonna need something bigger than that!" Asuna looks again to see him buying yet another gun, this one being a rifle.

"_An excellent gun! You've got an eye for quality!_" the said rifle was a G36 with a custom scope that set him back thirty two thousand.

"We're still gonna—"

"_Stranger…stranger! Now THAT is a weapon._" That time he held up an RPG-7 rocket launcher.

"I'm saving this one for that damned kid."

"Overkill, much?"

"Negi-sensei, Setsuna-kun, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Almost; I just need to finish working on Setsuna-san's injury."

Chamo hops off of Negi's shoulder and onto Soma's, "Soma-aniki, I just remembered. I got something for you!"

"What'd that be?"

"Sit tight; lemme summon it!"

"Summon?"

The ermine drew a circle in the ground using chalk, clapping his hands together to conjure a white light that exploded to show a large silver revolver with a gold devil's head crest emblazoned on its grip.

The rodent proclaims, "It's called the Hellion!"

"This looks like a regular old three five seven magnum."

"It's made of the same material as Pharsti ne-san's staff. It'll fire regular bullets, but I had this one special ordered!"

"What's so different about this one?"

"I didn't know what element to make the magic shells so I got the non elementals. These babies pack as much punch as twenty eight of aniki's magic arrows in one shot!"

"That's all well and good, but what's the catch?"

"I couldn't afford spare ammo, and they only take ermine dollars. You've only got six shots."

He muses "I shouldn't need that many, right?"

Setsuna stands up from her recovery, "We've wasted enough time!"

Negi and he wore an almost similar scowl; Soma tosses off his yukata to show his tactical clothing underneath.

"Setsuna-san, Matsumura-san, Pharsti-san, let's go! Asuna-san, you wait here."

The four walk out followed by Asuna who hastily put on a set of clothes.

"Wait for me! I'm fine now!"

* * *

_**Please leave a review on your way out**_


	38. Confidence in the Domination

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima

A/N: I know it's a long overdue chapter, but I've been busy with reports. I've been swamped with work as of late and I had to put the story on hold.

Ace – "No, you aren't a coward. You're the one at the keyboard, not them. Besides, I'm not a big fan of the word. People use the name coward when they tell people they're too scared to fight with a sword instead of a gun. Those people are probably all dead."

* * *

_**Earlier that day…**_

"Urashima, would you mind if I ask a few questions?" Setsuna inquires. The two of them were walking down a mountain path back down into the Kyoto city limits.

"Sure thing; ask away."

"Your style of fighting; normally the Shinmei School emphasizes on being as graceful as it is deadly. But the way you fight…"

"What about it?"

"It's very…um…brutal. Why is that?"

"I'm not very good at being subtle."

She sighs, "So I noticed."

"I don't really like those fancy acrobatics. That stuff usually backfires and it's for show anyway."

"Also, not that I'm complaining but why is it you use guns?"

"Even if sensei scolds me for it, my mom taught me how to recognize calibers and handling different types of guns." By his mother, he referred to Haruka. "What about you? How come you don't use guns?"

"Guns aren't my thing. I'm more comfortable cutting than I am shooting." She clears her throat, "But back to my original subject, why is it you lack the finesse needed for the more advanced techniques?"

"I really dunno; maybe because I'm a guy?"

"Don't be silly. There are plenty of men in the Shinmei School who are as quick as they are strong; if I'm not mistaken, there was Matsumura Ganjuro who was a perfect example."

"Huh, you don't say."

"I've noticed the odd way you hold your sword, straight at the throat. Here, let me show you."

She draws Yuunagi, and hands it to Soma. Almost immediately, his hand sags low from the difference in weight in her nodachi and his katana. From behind, she guides his hands to where she normally holds it.

"Here, one hand in the middle and one at the neck. Doing that gives you a big aftershock when you hit. Try keeping one hand at the base; you shouldn't be worried about holding onto it. You've been gripping it correctly, but you shouldn't overwork your hands."

He almost enjoyed Setsuna wrapping her hands around his and her body pressed up against his back, but dismisses another one of his Urashima tendencies.

"There; that tree looks like a good target."

Soma turns to see a thirty year old tree, strong in bark. With one guided slash, Yuunagi slashes clean through the tree and fells it with minimal effort.

"I see; my bad."

Setsuna sheathes her nodachi, "Don't mention it."

"Well, since you're teaching me, I might as well teach you something." He draws out his SOCOM pistol, handing it to her.

"Really, I'm not that good."

"Hey, just in case. Show me how you hold it." Setsuna leans down and holds the SOCOM with both hands on the grip, leaned over. Soma raises an eyebrow at her very awkward stance.

She looks at him, "What?"

"Er…try to shoot this." he takes a sleight of bark that fell from a tree off the ground and tosses it forward. Squeezing the trigger, she yelps inexplicably as she shoots and misses her target. Soma grabs her wrist and puts the safety on; he notices that her hand was bleeding just below her thumb.

"Ow…"

From his pocket he draws an alcohol wipe and a bandage and immediately applies them, "Don't be so tense; you'll get biteback that way."

"Biteback?"

"It's when the slide recoils and the area between your thumb and fingers gets snagged on the way back. Try lowering your wrists away from the slide." She does as she's told, taking both hands closer to the magazine ramp.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that. Now take one hand off the grip; that just makes the recoil bigger. Here, place one right here." He wraps his hands around hers and guides them along the SOCOM, placing one hand on the base of the magazine and one on the right side of the grip. "There now; this will keep it steady."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Oh yeah, straighten your back." Keeping one hand on the gun, he places one hand on the small of her back and presses forward to make Setsuna straighten up. By her view, it almost looked as if they were tangoing.

"I get it. Let me try again."

Soma picks up the bark and tosses it again. This time, as it fell there were several holes in its side. He smirks and gives a respectful huff as he picks it up only for it to splinter apart.

"That's what I'm talking about."

"I'll keep the information close at mind."

"Just out of curiosity, why did you suddenly point out the way I hold my sword?"

"I'm a fan of Aoyama Motoko. I was just starting to wonder if you were really taught by her or not."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing; Aoyama-san is so gracefully efficient and you're so…efficient."

"Sensei always hits me, telling me that I'm a "clumsy fool". But when we weren't practicing swordplay, she made me do crap like sleep with snakes in a sleeping bag, hang upside down and keep my blood flowing through willpower, and…"

"Okay, okay; I understand. But to be honest…"

"What?"

"When this is all over," she rubs her hands indifferently "I'm going to admit that I'll miss you."

Soma was confused, "What do you mean?"

"After we get the letter in, I'll arrange for you to meet the directors of the Shinmei School where you can get the training you need."

"No, I mean you're actually going to miss me?"

"Yes; what of it?"

"Why's that?"

"For the longest time, I've shouldered the burden of my family to protect the Konoe family alone. It felt nice that I could have some of the weight off of me even if just for a little while."

"For a little while? What about Sir Negi, and Asuna?"

"This is a matter for the Shinmei School. I cannot allow them to become involved."

Soma rolls his eyes "Good job."

"I'll help you get your training when things between the east and west are settled; I promise."

"Thanks," he slides his foot along the ground "I gotta say I'll miss you too."

"Huh?"

He simply grins and bolts down the pathway turning back to shout back, "C'mon, I'll race you!" Setsuna races after him yelling while holding up his pistol.

"Don't forget your gun!"

_**Now**_

"Would you like rundown, daimyo?"

"Tell me where we stand."

Mari clears her throat, "Current analysis: Negi-san is currently at eighty five percent battle capacity, Kagurazaka at eighty four, Sakurazaki at eighty three, Pharsti-sama at a healthy ninety two, and you at seventy five. Although our enemies are formidable, our current skill sets, mana supply, and your newly reworked arsenal, not to mention your slight control of the Judgment Ring, I estimate a solid eighty eight percent chance of success."

"What's the other twelve?"

"If the damage we have sustained is more than anticipated and in return hinders us, we may die horribly."

"Optimistic, aren't you?"

"I am only following my protocol."

"Whatever, let's get this show on the road. I didn't buy this damned rocket launcher for show."

Outside, Chigusa and one of her many monkey servants stood gloating at the white haired child's accomplishment. Konoka lay in the super deformed ape's hands with duct tape on her mouth shouting muffled screams of protest.

"Relax, ojou-sama. I won't do anything too bad." She turns to the newcomer, "Let's head to that altar."

"Hold it!"

"Hmm?"

Setsuna called her out, "That's far enough! At dawn others will come and take you. Just hand over Konoka ojou-sama!"

"And what if they are? I don't have that much farther to go anyway."

"I don't think you heard the girl." Soma pulls the hammer back on the Hellion, "Give us back Konoka, now."

"Watch your mouth, boy. For that, I'll show you a glimpse of ojou-sama's power." She turns around to face Konoka, "My apologies, ojou-sama."

With a snap, she began to glow vibrantly. Symbols began to appear on the water they stood in, conjuring cosmic energies at a high rate. The party kept their guards up to prepare for what might come out of the spell. Their patience is rewarded with dozens of demons materializing from the surface, all shapes and sizes. Their expressions changed from determined to disturbed.

"Whoa!" Chamo said in shock, "Konoka-chan's power is attracting whatever's nearby! There must be at least a hundred!"

"You all play nice now…" she taunts, "and short of killing you all since you _are_ kids, I won't hold them back. Call it payback from the other night."

Soma raises his heavy handgun "Fuck you, monkey-bitch."

"Defiant until the end; I'm almost ashamed you aren't working for me." She and the ashen kid leap high into the air well out of reach.

"Tch…" Chamo looked on their situation.

"_Daimyo._"

"_Yeah, Mari?_"

"_I've reworked our chances, and according to this new development…_"

"_What of it?_"

"_Our chances have changed to……thirteen percent._"

**_Chapter 37 – "Confidence in the Domination"_**

Now surrounded, the party gathered their options. With things looking bleak, Chamo makes a drastic suggestion.

"Aniki, now would be a great time for a barrier!"

"Vertātur tempestās vēris, nōbis prōtectiōnem aēriālem. FLĀNS PARIĒS VENTĪ VERTENTIS!"

A giant maelstrom surrounded them, cradling them within the safe comfines of the storm's eye while demons met their demise by being shredded to pieces against the swirling wings.

"What do you suggest, Negi-kun?" asks Pharsti.

"I'm not sure…"

Soma agrees, "Me too; I'm open to suggestions."

"The rest of you go on ahead!" Setsuna volunteers selflessly, "I'll stay behind and deal with these ogres."

"Ugh…" Soma squeezes the space between his eyes, "you're so full of shit!"

"We don't have time to argue!"

"Sakurazaki-san, I'm sorry but he's right. Even you cannot handle this many by yourself; Soma and I will stay with you."

"I'll stay here with you too!" Asuna joins them.

"Hold up! We can't all stay!" shouted the ermine, "Ane-san's harisen can send demons back to where they came from! It's the perfect tool against these guys! We'll just hold these guys off while aniki grabs Konoka ne-san and hightail it back to the temple!"

Negi calls to Soma, "Matsumura-san."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Why me?"

"Because you can cast magic as well as chi; I could use the extra help." He looks to Pharsti, "Pharsti-san, please help Asuna-san and Setsuna-san!"

"Of course."

With their game plan set, that left just one thing to do.

"Okay then, all that's left is to plant a big wet one on aniki!"

"What?"

Pharsti began sweating nervously, "The barrier may drop any second!"

"Pucker up, Setsuna-kun." The male swordsman readies his sword.

"Okay…"

Her hands trembling, she clasps Negi's round face and pauses hesitantly before bringing her lips to his. Chamo did his job of activating the pactio, surrounding them in warm light.

"Amazing…" Pharsti muses.

Soma shields his eyes, "So bright…!"

"Negi-sensei, save Konoka ojou-sama!"

"I will…!"

Asuna turns around, snapping the two of them back to reality "Enough with looking into each other's eyes!"

"Yeah," Soma unlocks the safety from his SOCOM pistol "you'll have plenty of time for that later. Let's go, Sir Negi; we've got a princess to save."

Their shield diminishes, and they were once again exposed among the hordes of demons. Many of them snickered in anticipation as loads of claws, horns and spikes primed themselves for an attack.

"Bout' time! Don't rush yourselves on our accord!"

Negi came out chanting, "…tempestas fulgurien!" An enormous blast ripped through their defense, the two magi riding atop Negi's staff. Back on the ground, the enemy was left confused when they recounted.

"I think we lost twenty."

"Jeez, leave it to those western magi to lack any real finesse."

The three girls geared up their weapons, gripping tightly as they were ready to go in swinging.

"Just imagine that they're a hundred punks."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asks Asuna to her friend.

"Calm down;" Pharsti said as the tip of her staff started glowing "as Soma-kun always tells me, I've got your back."

"That's the spirit, Pharsti-san."

"Since I've got you two to keep me covered…" Asuna bends her knees, "Let's go slay us some ogres!"

The three of them charged headlong into the swarm of giants with the intent to kill ever last one of them. All the while, Negi and Soma sped towards Konoka at a steady one hundred twenty miles per hour.

Suddenly, a shockwave unseen to the naked eye makes their hearts skip a beat. Something was amiss.

"Aniki, did you feel that?"

"Yes I did; Matsumura-san, please repeat after me." He chants, "Accelerātiō…!"

Soma does as he is told and chants alongside him, boosting their speed to a respectable two hundred and ten. Back with the girls, they were busy slaughtering anything that came within five feet of them.

"Permissum orbis terrarum rector meus manus manus… MATRIS GAIA"

An earthquake rocks beneath them, rock spires crushing two very large ogres. Pharsti supports her female friends as they carved a pathway to buy time for Negi and Soma; obliging her, Asuna takes her harisen and the paper seemed to destroy a monster on contact as she leapt through the air. As she lands, two peeved demons take their turn to make an attack. In the blink of an eye, Setsuna cuts through both of them with one hand while preparing for another attack.

"Shinmeiryuu…"

Forty four polished slashes overkill several of their numbers, landing gracefully in style.

"Hyakuretsu Okazani!"

Asuna makes use of her given pathway and thwacks another demon into dust; her one hit kill ratio was spotless. Coming from behind her, Pharsti finishes off her chant and unleashes a set of magic arrows upon several more.

Pharsti compliments her Shinmei partner as the three of them stand back to back to back, "Quite the fancy footwork, have we?"

"You aren't so bad yourself."

"Y'know," Asuna grins "I'd say we make one hell of a team."

"You think?" asks Setsuna.

"Maybe when we get back, you can teach me kendo."

"Um…I'd like to, but I'm still pretty green."

"Oh don't sell yourself short!" Pharsti adds, "But now isnt the time for this. If I remember correctly, Negi-kun wanted us to annihilate anything that doesn't look like us."

Asuna blunk "Pharsti, I never knew you could be so…violent."

"Soma-kun has been an influence on me. In this instance, I'm happy for it."

On the opposing side, the summoned demons conversed among themselves on how three girls can best one hundred and fifty of them; being taller, more muscular, and having an overall more threatening arsenal they should have already killed if not scared them into submission.

"Jeez, that girl and her harisen are a real pain…"

"One hit kills and no misses! She's hacking; she has to be!"

"Lemme just ask," one particular demon speaks "do all you girls run around without panties?"

"Heh; nice butt, pigtails." A demon snickers at Asuna.

"_Damnit, I knew they turned to stone but…_"

"Hey, she's vulnerable!"

"Let's get her! Just be careful of that harisen!" The entire hoard of monsters resumed their chase after the panty-less Asuna. Setsuna scolds her for being foolish enough to lower her war fan.

Pharsti shakes her head, "I hope those two are having better luck than us."

Meanwhile, Chamo was currently freaking out over a most unwelcome sight. He spots Konoka being used like some kind of a medium for a ritual; the mage and swordsman sped ahead, hearing something behind them. Onmyou dog gods were speeding towards them at blistering pace, throwing them completely off guard and knocking them square off Negi's staff. They land on the ground safely, Negi softening his fall with the use of wind magic and Soma crouching before he lands.

They are greeted by a swaggering voice from Negi's furry foe, Inugami Kotaro.

"Well now, Negi; I didn't really think I'd get to face you again so soon!"

"Kotaro!"

Switching back to the girl's party, Asuna, Setsuna and Pharsti were wrecking shop. From their view, about half of their forces remained and the other half was still willing to fight. Pharsti uses her Hail Dust spell to freeze one member of the pig clan into a solid block of ice; Setsuna follows her attack by leaping high into the air and splitting the iceberg neatly in two. Finishing last, Asuna uses her magically enhanced muscles to kick one side in the opposite direction and make a powerful swat at the other. The two halves she hit shatter into sizable chunks; the three of them gather together and Pharsti performs the maelstrom barrier spell Negi demonstrated not too long ago. The result was tons of ice pieces being thrown every which way and killing anything they hit.

"C'mon, more of them?"

"Persistent fellows, aren't they?"

"Nicely done, Pharsti-san."

"Yeah, now if Negi can only get Konoka back!" stepping out from the shadows was a tengu-esque creature, swinging a very large straight edged sword in Asuna's direction. She manages to guard against one blow only to stumble backwards and receive several hard hitting blows for once again letting her guard down.

"_Not a member of the…bird tribe!_"

"Not bad, girl;" Taunted the bird warrior "But I'm tougher than the others that you've faced."

Pharsti mused, "_Amazing…! Kagurazaka took all those hits, but she's still in fighting form! For an everyday schoolgirl she has an excellent defense._"

"I'm coming Asuna—" turning back and taking her focus away from the swarm of foes, a sharp whistling gains Setsuna's attention. She narrowly guards against the large sword, sliding along the ground with her heels sloshing across the water. She manages to stave off the bird warrior momentarily to catch her breath.

"Now you face us, sword of the Shinmei."

Behind her, Pharsti stood at her side with fingers charging a spell; "And you will face us, warriors of the bird tribe."

In the background a large pillar of light shoots towards the sky. A cold feeling shot through the girls as they feared the worst, followed by the silky Lolita voice of Tsukiyomi.

"It seems as though Chigusa-san's plans are all coming together."

"Damnit…Tsukiyomi!_ Not good…_"

Behind her, Amaterasu stood back to back with his sister. "It will be over soon, Setsuna-chan…"

"I'll take them!" Pharsti points her spell towards her, "EGO dedi vos meus—aah!" before she can finish the incantation, the bird warrior snags Pharsti with one arm while holding Asuna up by her harisen arm.

"No so fast, little one. This is a matter between us and the Shinmei girl."

Setsuna was slowly deprived of options, "_This is really not good…!_"

"_Soma-kun, hurry! We're being overrun, and that Tsukiyomi girl and Amaterasu are here!_"

"_We've run into some obstacles. We're going as fast as we can; we'll be there as soon as we beat the crap out of this wolf guy._"

Soma put up his fists up in an aggressive posture, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"So Negi, you got a guy to fight for you now? It's a step in the right direction."

"Listen, inuyasha." Soma taunts "You're messin' with me now!"

(A/E: Soma is referring to inuyasha as the word meaning "Female dog demon" i.e. demon bitch.)

"Shut up! I came to fight Negi again! I got no business with some pawn from the Shinmei School."

"Kotaro-kun, why are you doing this?" asks Negi, "Why are you following that monkey woman?"

"Her goals don't concern me in the least. All that matters is that I find a real fight!"

"We can fight after this is over!"

"Admit it; after this is done you won't want to fight!"

"Not now, inuyasha!" Soma points to him "If you want a fight, I'm wide open!"

"If you're so into fighting, why don't the both of you come at me at once? Who knows? You just might make it in time!" He struts one hand out and produces a clone of himself, "There, an even playing field!"

"Don't fall for it, aniki!" Chamo warns him, "Let Soma-aniki fight him off!"

"You're a man, aren't you?" Kotaro makes another attempt to taunt him.

"What's it gonna be, Sir Negi?"

Negi tosses Chamo off his shoulder, "Okay then. You're on!"

Soma cracks his knuckles, "Alright; I'm with you. Let's shut this punk up."

The two of them rush headlong towards their wolf opponent, the four of them giving out cries of anger as they raised their fists primed with punches. Suddenly, a massive shuriken separated the four of them with a dividing line making them stop. Soma grabs Negi and leaps backwards to a safe distance. Kotaro and his shadow clone were both knocked back into a tree, the clone disappearing.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" he said aloud, "Who the hell are you?"

"What on earth is that?" Negi asks as he catches his breath.

"I dunno," Soma shakes his head, "but I want one."

Negi and Soma look around to see what outside force acted in their favor. Their ears catch wind up in the trees where they spotted a familiar shadow that turned into a familiar figure.

"Nagase-san!" they said simultaneously.

It was indeed Nagase Kaede. In tow she carried Ayase Yue in her arms while wearing a Chinese dress no less.

"To lose oneself in the heat of battle and forget your purpose…" she grins, "You lack devotion, Negi-bozu. And I'm not very impressed with you either, Matsumura-kun."

"You know me?"

"No; you're just a terrible liar, de gozaru."

Back with the now surrounded Setsuna; she wore a look of desperation on her face. Asuna and Pharsti were at the mercy of an elite bird clan member leaving her completely outnumbered. Gripping her hands into fists, she concentrates on a single point with chi building up at an extreme pace.

"_I have no choice! I'll have to use that technique!_"

Without any forewarning, a bullet penetrates straight through the skull of the bird warrior. Pharsti and Asuna drop to the ground in surprise, looking around to see what could have caused it.

"What?"

"You're slipping, Setsuna-kun."

The three turn to see one Tatsumiya Mana holding a Remington rifle, with Ku Fei directly behind her looking in uncomplicated bewilderment at the copious amount of monsters that littered the landscape.

"Mm, they look strong!" said the baby faced Chinese girl.

"Number eighteen, Tatsumiya Mana correct?" asks Pharsti.

The markswoman nods, "Right on the money, Pharsti-san. Here, take this." She tosses Pharsti a blue vial, letting her down the liquid inside.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid; you're practically oozing an ether trail when you walk."

"So you know about…?"

"Everyone in the underground knows about Matsumura's son. Now if I remember, you can cast spells?"

"_Pharsti Okami-sama!_" Mari hails her"_We've deciphered a part of the Judgment Ring!_"

"_What of it?_"

"_An incantation has been created through the Magic Database you created. Using this spell will deplete twenty five percent of the mana reserve, but its effect will be potent._"

"_Let me have a go at it._"

"_At once._"

Pharsti produces a Judgment Ring beneath her, her hair fluttering in an ethereal wind. Her crystallized wings jutted from her back as she casts her newly developed spell.

"Ratio Orbis! Muto fortuna pro Asuna Cagurazaka!"

In Asuna's hand, her harisen was replaced by the advertised massive sword. She shakily gets to her feet and lifts up her newly found sword with minimal effort.

"Holy crap…how did you do that?"

"The will of the Judgment Ring."

Back with Negi and Soma, they were still dumbfounded by Kaede's lightning quick attack. The Kunoichi gives them a quick talking to send them both off to fight again.

"Do not worry about this one. I'll handle him."

"B-but!"

"Let her handle him." Soma tugs on his arm, "I think she knows what she's doing. Let's move; Konoka's waiting for us."

As the two of them run off, Negi turns around and thanks Kaede for giving him a helping hand. Kotaro darts after his rival, two kunai cutting him off and making him turn back around.

"Oh yeah, you get out of my way! I'm not into hitting women, but if I have to…"

"Kotaro was it?" she muses. "You see Negi-bozu as a worthy adversary; your eyes are indeed keen. But at the moment, I suggest you forget the rhetoric and fight for real. At the moment, you face me…"

-_Koga Clan Chuunin- _

_-Nagase Kaede_-

Her sentence was finished with several Kage Bunshin aligning behind her. Kotaro was fascinated by her exemplary ninjutsu skill; he grins at the opportunity to fight a worthwhile opponent.

"Alright, that's fine by me! Bring it on!"

On the other front with the party consisting of women, Mana was taking her rifle infused with magic bullets to the masses of demons, picking them off one after another. Soon enough, many came within near point blank range leaving her with little use for it.

"Too bad about your rifle!"

"That range won't do you any good this close!"

Wordlessly, Mana simply chuckles and kicks her rifle case to produce two Desert Eagle .50 Action Express' that she catches in mid-flight. Upon latching onto them, she points them directly forward and unloads several rounds in two directions with each pull of the trigger. With grace that would make Shinji Mikami blush, she dispatches several more without any delays. One manages to sneak past her onslaught, hefty blade already within striking range. A deflection from the base of the magazine precisely split it down the middle before she fills another member of the bird tribe full of gunpowder.

Asuna's jaw drops, "How did she…when did she?"

Completely stunned, Pharsti shook her head "I'll have to say the same thing. Such keen accuracy! You girls continue to surprise me."

The swordswoman notes, "We've worked together on occasions."

"Very good!" said Ku Fei in her slightly broken Japanese "Now is my turn!"

"Ku-san, you just handle the small fries."

"You mock me!" she smugly brags, "I got four thousand years worth of chinese martial arts here!"

Behind her, a number of monsters took the opportunity to attack her while she was in the middle of a long winded speech. Ku turns and deflects an incoming blow by letting it slide off her wrist, following up with a powerful palm thrust that sends a massive shockwave that blows many of them backwards.

"Whoa," Asuna slowly got back some hope "Ku's pretty tough too!"

Tsukiyomi simply giggles at the sight, possibly fascinated by the increase in strong women. Her brother muses, wearing a smirk of pleasure as he watches beautiful women blow through the opposition.

"This day gets more and more interesting…"

In the meantime, Kotaro was struggling against Kaede's combination of her Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and industrial sized shuriken. Weaving his way through the fakes, he attempts to sort the duplicates from the real deal. Taking several kunai between his fingers

"_Nothing to it…! The shadows can't do damage._" Suddenly catching him off guard, the original Kaede blows him backwards. Landing back on the ground, another strategy was in order.

"Pretty good, sister!" he chuckles, "What's a badass like you doing in junior high?"

"You aren't bad yourself. But I can't help but feel you're holding out on me."

Lunging straight at her and delivering an earth shattering punch that misses her by a swift dodge. Kaede simply laughs quietly to herself as she barely breaks a sweat in fighting him.

"I'm not normally into hitting women!"

"Anything you dish out, I can take it."

Back in the air, Negi and Soma were still soaring at breakneck speed towards the sacrificial stage. In flight, the three (Chamo included) converse about their newly formed plan of action.

"I have a new idea."

"Lay it on me, Sir Negi. What's your plan?"

"I think I know how we can beat that white haired person. I'll give those delay spells I've been practicing a try."

"Sounds alright with me."

Chamo was skeptical "How do you know this will work?"

"I don't."

Without any warning, the same monster which hurled Soma into a wall came at them at full speed. No longer being diplomatic about how he did it, Negi stacks another acceleration spell atop the one the two of them already put boosting them to an impossible speed with the binding magic of Negi's staff holding them to it. Like an arrow, Negi slams his fist straight through the beast and spills it's innards across the lakeside.

"Whoa, Sir Negi!" Soma gasps, "Nicely done!"

"Aniki! Heads up, we got another one!"

This one was a winged black dragon, using its aerodynamics to match their speed. Soma stands up on the staff and draws the RPG-7 to get ready for its approach.

"Soma-aniki, use the Hellion!" Deciding not to question his strange logic, he puts the rocket launcher back and draws the Hellion and aims straight at the dragon. "Brace yourself!"

Shifting his back foot sideways, he pulls the trigger with a more than thunderous roar matching that of a cannon erupts from the barrel. A massive stream of white light pierces through the dragon's head all the way through its body out the other end while dragging the head along with it as it explodes in a fiery red blast. The recoil from the shot sends them spinning backwards for several feet before Negi manages to stabilize his staff from the sudden rotation.

"Holy crap!" Soma gasps, "Now that's some serious firepower!"

"It had better have been! I paid good money for it!"

"They've slowed us down long enough! Konoka-san is waiting!"

Without anything standing between them, the two of them bolt towards the stage intent on kicking copious amounts of ass.

* * *

A/N: I understand that I half assed this chapter, but I'll try harder for the next one.

Read and review…


	39. Sheltering Wings of the Protector

Disclaimer: Same as the last one.

A/N: I know the white haired kid's name is Fate Averruncus.

* * *

_**Four Years Ago**_

"Ahh!"

Soma fell to the ground with a thud and his blood trailing him as he was blown backwards. Motoko's boken was savoring his blood as it glided along the edge towards the ground. The two of them were in the outskirts of Tokyo, nearby was a shed and a roaring waterfall training under the blazing sun with wooden swords splintering against one another with the beat of a drum. Shakily getting to his feet, Soma raises his boken back into a fighting posture.

"Are you prepared, minaraikou?"

"Ready as always, sensei…"

With his sneakers scratching against the rocky landscape, he ran towards Motoko with his sword raised swinging down to end up cutting nothing but air. As Motoko's wooden sword comes within half a foot of his spine, it collides with a clack of his weapon that was hastily flipped around and the other end braced with his free hand. He dives and rolls away and sprints back in her direction then receives a blow to the side of the head sending him off in one direction, scraping against the ground.

He wobbles uncontrollably on his hands and knees, feebly grabbing his sword from off the ground and putting himself back into his stance. Another slash evaded, followed by a spinning back kick that caught her off guard. Nonetheless she blocks with her elbow and sweeps him into a spiraling twirl in midair by applying her sword to his ankle before he lands on his side.

Motoko sighs; she picks up her apprentice and carries him on her back. Suddenly she gasps a few moments later, looking at her right shoulder to see that it had been ripped open and a small sliver of blood was drawn.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet."

**_Chapter 38 – "Sheltering Wings of the Protector"_**

"Get ready, Matsumura-san!"

Soma pulls the hammer back again on the Hellion, "Hurry up, I'm getting twitchy here."

Thrusting his hand out, Negi casts a layer of fog encircling the stage. Chigusa hesitates slightly as she is caught off guard by his smokescreen, letting her partner defend against the imminent threat knowing that the two of them would come from any direction except from above.

"Sim ipse pars per per tres secundās … Negius Springfieldēs!"

Negi and Soma sprint off the staff, going in unknown directions to attack. The white haired mage fires a blast towards the screeching of his staff to reveal that there was nobody on it. He quickly turns to see Negi springing off a lantern and darting headlong towards him with a fist magically charged. Without so much as thinking of it, a barrier shields him from Negi's attack making his arm even bend from smashing into it.

"_No way!_" Chamo thought, "_How could he put up a defense against something like this so quickly?_"

"Didn't I tell you not to bother?" Fate asks him. Turning his attack away from him with one arm, he continues talking "I told you that you weren't ready for me. How boring; why would you even consider using close quarters combat against someone much stronger than you?"

"Because…"

"…I am."

He looks around, "Hmm?"

A pair of arms pierces out from under the floorboards and grabs his legs to drag him downward making him lose his grip on Negi. Soma springs out from another hole in the floor, readying his pistol. A split second later, Negi swats his arm away and chants an ending half of a spell.

"SAGITTA MAGICA, ĀĒR CAPTŪRAE!" wrapping him in magically formed ribbons, he thought of how he might have pulled it off.

"_He isnt experienced enough to use incantationless spells. This must be a delayed spell…_"

Soma gives him a thumb up, "Nicely done, Sir Negi."

"Well, considering your lack of combat experience, your growth is surprising. I will take back my original judgment of you, Negi Springfield."

"Got that right Mr.—" Soma covers Chamo's mouth before he can tell him off.

"Not right now. We still have a princess to save."

"Right, let's hurry; we've only got a couple of seconds before he dispels it."

They turn and run towards the end of the platform to see that Konoka was no longer laying there. The two look around franticly only to have their attention drawn skywards at a most horrifying sight.

Meanwhile, Kaede sat still content without so much as a scratch on her atop a badly beaten up Kotaro. She fans herself while taking the time to talk to her wolf opponent.

"You said you weren't going to hold back. You did, didn't you?"

"I'm not makin' any excuses. A loss is a loss, nechan."

"Kaede-san, what's that?" Yue points to a colossal pillar of light in the background.

Asuna gets through chopping a demon in half using her newfound sword, swinging around to impale another one with gory results. She turns around to support Setsuna, with the same sight diverting her interest.

"Setsuna…look!"

"What the…!"

"Oh God…" Pharsti gasps.

Back with Negi and Soma, they were currently in a bad position as Chigusa cackles hysterically down on them.

"Nyeh heh heh heh…I'm afraid you are too late. The ritual is now complete…!"

They stared down an enormous fanged demon emanating copious amounts of dark power. It was a staggering eight stories, getting only bigger as it surfaced from beneath the water.

"Sir Negi?"

"Y…yes?"

"What…the…hell…is that?"

"That's crazy!" Chamo stammers, "It's too big!"

"The two faced, four armed giant ogre, Ryomen Sukuna no Kami! An ogre god of Hida, sealed away for sixteen hundred years! It is said to be eighteen times the size of man! A bit bigger than that, isnt it?"

"I'm sure the RPG won't even tickle that son of a bitch. You got something up your sleeves, I hope?"

"We just have to defeat it before it completely manifests!"

Soma started sweating, "Easier said than done."

"Veniant spīritūs āēriālēs fulgurientēs…" Negi began chanting a spell that harnessed a massive amount of mana, an unearthly wind generating around him.

"Aniki!" Chamo yelps, "That might damage it, but do you have enough for it?"

"I'll give him a hand." Soma draws the Hellion from the pocket and aims carefully.

"…cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna… JOVIS TEMPESTĀS FULGURIĒNS!"

A powerful concentrated blast of energy explodes from his hand, a hurricane shockwave erupting from its center. Negi's attack was followed by another shell from the Hellion, blowing Soma's hand upwards in its massive recoil. As it collides with it, it doesn't even flinch at the double spearheaded attack.

"Crap…"

"Ahahaha!" she insultingly laughs, "Is that the best you have? Thanks to Konoka ojou-sama, I'm unstoppable! Bring on the western magi; Ryomen will let them know defeat!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Soma shouts from the ground.

Behind them, the recently tied up mage approaches them with dust from his bonds in his wake.

"It was a good effort, Negi-kun."

Meanwhile, Setsuna rips a lesser ogre's head off with a well placed blow while spinning around gracefully and stabs another one backwards through the heart. Taking it out of the foot soldier, she flips Yuunagi back around and delivers another Zanmaken forwards to blow back a large water demon into its friends. Asuna smashes another one in half then drags the massive blade along the ground and rips upwards to send two more up while they were torn messily in contrast to Setsuna's precise and polished cuts.

"Tatsumiya!" Setsuna shouts, "Give me an eagle!"

Mana kicks her case to produce another Desert Eagle, juggling one in midair and tosses it to her "Suit yourself."

Catching it in her free hand, she slams Yuunagi into another demon before kicking it up and loads several shots into it. She pivots around and delivers a mind-blowing shot between the eyes of another ogre.

"Sakurazaki," asks Mana, "where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"A friend of mine taught me."

Pharsti sighed, "Soma-kun."

"Speaking of which," Mana tells Pharsti "tell Matsumura-kun that I'll put the equipment I gave him on his tab."

Asuna turns and sees the pillar of light, "Did Negi not make it in time?"

"I don't know!" she nods, "Pharsti-san, Asuna, let's get out of here. We have to help them!"

As the three girls hurry towards Ryomen Sukuna in the background, they are intercepted by the brother sister team Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu.

"Going somewhere?" the two of them say in an eerie accord.

A salvo of bullets and a flurry of punches are parried by their blades, making them pause for a moment.

"You three go on ahead! Ku and I can handle them!"

"But…!"

"I'll put it on your tab! Now go help our teachers!"

"Thanks!" the three of them evacuate towards the forest. Mana holds off Tsukiyomi with several shots that were blocked with minimal effort, while Ku Fei continued going toe to toe with Amaterasu.

"Hey, cut that out! Don't you know that Shinmei style can't be stopped with projectile weapons?"

"I know."

"That why I here!" Ku clenches her hands into fists.

As Setsuna bisects a soldier in half as it was running, they all get contacted by Chamo and Soma.

"_Setsuna-san, Asuna-san!"_

"_Pharsti!"_

"Chamo?" Asuna and Setsuna ask.

"_What is it, Soma-kun?_"

"_We need your help; we're getting out asses kicked!_" Chamo pleads.

"_Sir Negi's spent, I'm useless at this point; we need you here._"

"_We're on our way right now._"

"_Hold tight. Sir Negi's got something._"

Standing side by side, Negi and Soma waited for an opportunity as the white mage came towards them.

"I won't kill the two of you, but you must be expecting some sort of injury. You did well." He started to raise his hand to cast a spell.

Chamo shouts "Now!"

Negi tosses two pactio cards into the air, "Evocem vōs, ministrae Negiī, Cagurazaca Asuna, Sacurazaci Setuna!"

Soma chants a preset incantation given to him by Mari, "Adeo mihi custodis pro Sohma, Valcyriarum Pharsti!"

Asuna, Setsuna, and Pharsti arrive on the scene in magic circles in front of them. Panting, Negi apologizes for not being strong enough to save Konoka.

"Asuna-san, I'm sorry! I—"

"Don't sweat it, Negi. It's…" she turns to see Ryomen Sukuna right behind them "OMGWTFBBQ!"

Pharsti sighs, "Calm yourself, Kagurazaka-san."

"So?" asks the white youth, "I'm waiting." He starts casting a spell in a language lost in the sands of time.

"It's an activation spell! Interrupt him now!"

Soma unloads an entire pistol clip on him, every shot dodged. Thrusting his hand forward, the spell took effect with a loud bang and a cloud of petrifaction evoked. He looks around to see that they had managed to dodge the attack entirely, nowhere to be found.

"Whoops…a little too big."

Half a mile away on the walkway to the platform, the party stops for a moment to catch their breath.

"We escaped and he barely noticed!" Setsuna said in amazement.

"Are you alright, Negi-kun?" asks Pharsti.

"Yes, thank you Pharsti-san…"

"Negi, your hand!" Asuna and Setsuna look at his hand which is partially petrified.

"I'm okay…barely scratched me!"

Setsuna swallows the spit in her throat, "…Let me go after Ojou-sama!"

"Are you doing that self sacrificing crap again?" asks Soma.

"She is atop that giant's shoulder, I can reach her."

"Care to explain how you're getting from point A" he points down on the ground, then towards Chigusa sitting atop Ryomen "to point B?"

"Everyone, there is something I must reveal to you. Not even Konoka-Ojou-sama knows this."

"C'mon, how bad could it be?" said Soma.

"Once I reveal myself to you, you won't see me again."

"What do you mean?" Asuna was suddenly curious.

She leans down, crossing her arms across her chest, "Still, at least it is to you all."

Arching her back, she sprouts a beautiful pair of white wings from her back with feathers slowly fluttering to the ground in a brilliant show. Soma fell back on his butt with his jaw dropped in complete amazement; the rest of the party looked upon her with awe as she resumes her story.

"This is my true form, a monster just like them." Tears welled up in her eyes, "But when I say I want to help Ojou-sama, I mean it! The only reason I didn't tell her is because I didn't want her to see how ugly I am and hate me." She started sobbing between words, "Even Miyazaki-san had courage and she took a chance!"

"Setsuna-san, I—"

"Hang on, Sir Negi. I wanna take this one personally." Soma approaches the angelic swordswoman with a firm look in his eyes.

"Matsumura-kun, go ahead. Spit on me, call me a monster, despise me!"

With one movement, he delivers a backhand to her right cheek. She fell down without much as a fight, looking up to see him extending his hand out to hers. He helps her to her feet, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"We're even."

"What?"

"I told you my sob story, you hit me. You told me yours, I hit you. We're even."

"You aren't disgusted?"

He chuckles, "Your wings are cuter than Pharsti's."

"Ahem!" Pharsti protests, "I'm right here!"

"I guess that explains the weird reaction I got during that backrub. I can't believe I didn't see that coming."

"_How could you have, daimyo?_"

"_Shut up, Mari-chan._"

Negi and Asuna started gliding their hands along the sides of her wings, feeling the soft texture and the purity.

"Um…Asuna-san?"

Asuna punches her in the side, scolding her for what she said a moment ago. "Ugly? You know I'd kill for wings that cool!"

"Cool?" she said, dumbfounded

"How long have you known Konoka? Your whole lives? Then don't you think that it's stupid to think that she'd be scared of something like this?"

"Asuna-san…"

"Let's get a move on. We'll cover you, right Pharsti?"

"Of course."

"Th…thank you!"

"No problem!" Asuna smiles, "Now get moving."

"Okay!" as she readies her wings to head towards the sky, she looks back one more time. "Negi-sensei, I'm sure Konoka-chan appreciates your helping her." She looks towards Soma, "Matsumura-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She flies off towards Konoka. The white mage walked casually as he locates them, the group looking towards him. He aims his hand towards the sky driven Setsuna, only to have it blown backwards with another shot from the Hellion.

"Not so fast, douchebag. You're messing with us now."

The massive sword in Asuna's hand returns to its initial harisen state. The sight of the massive sword disappearing in a ball of smoke made the group a little troubled.

"What now, Chamo-kun?"

"We're out of options, as if we had any."

_Boya, you hear me?_

"Th-that voice!" Chamo recoils.

_Wasn't much, but I got to see you fight. You've got quite the ways to go; tell you what, hang on for another few minutes and I'll put the sucker to bed._

"Who the hell is that?" asks Soma.

"She's…an acquaintance of ours."

Behind them, a mob of demons were ready to launch another attack. Now in pincer formation, Negi puff on one knee in exhaustion thinking about what to do with such little resource left.

"Damn…!"

"Hold up, Sir Negi. You two just worry about that white punk, we'll take care of them."

"Thank you, Matsumura-san…"

Drawing out the RPG-7 from his pocket, he and Pharsti slowly walk towards the onslaught of monsters that Setsuna compared herself to. Before they got to work, they decided to make small talk.

Pharsti smiles at him, "This is the first time I've ever fought beside you."

"Yeah, it's me usually doing all the work while you sat back and watched."

The mob grew impatient, resorting to taunting them to coax them into fighting.

"Hey, could you two hurry up?" said a horned imp "We'd like to kill you before daybreak!"

"So, you think you losers can take me?" Soma primes the RPG for firing.

His angel begins charging mana in her left hand, "This is crazy..."

"So? Stay back."

"Unfortunately for the both of us, I'm beginning to enjoy this."

Fate stops a considerable distance from Negi and Asuna, accepting their invitation to fight.

"You wish to fight me? Fine then, I'll take you on."

The fight began, Negi activates Asuna's contract "Sīs mea pars per decem secundās. Ministra Negiī Cagurazaca Asuna!"

Fate took the initiative by closing the gap between himself and Asuna. Asuna takes her harisen and swings it in a forward lunge only to be dodged by sidestepping. After breaking through his line of defense, a leaping heel kick sends the bell haired girl reeling backwards. Negi gasps and loses track of Fate as he appears behind him and hits Negi in the back of the head with a left cross, sending him flying forwards into Asuna before she could recover.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" Chamo huffs.

Meanwhile, Soma and Pharsti were busy holding back the hoard of monsters on the other end of the bridge. Firing the RPG into a massive crowd, Soma scatters them and discards the launcher to break out the G36 rifle to start picking them off one at a time. Pharsti unlashes another Hail Dust spell, with a line of mini icebergs shearing through the crowds before forming a giant block of ice that encases an ogre before shattering into several hundred pieces that flew every which way.

"Who is this kid? He's nuts!"

"Forget him! That blue haired girl is seriously wrecking us!"

A shotgun blast roars following a slew of pellets blowing through the head of another fiend. Tossing several grenades out into the crowds, he manages to give them more room to work with. Taking out the SOCOM, its new upgrade made the foot soldiers easy work as it blew chunks out of them.

"Undecim spīritūs lūcis, coeuntēs sagittent inimīcum… SAGITTA MAGICA!"

Eleven magic arrows rushed passed Soma, slashing a few creatures he was about to attack.

"Hey, those were mine!"

"You're beginning to slack off, Soma-kun!"

"We'll see…" Soma concentrates "Excalibur, to me!"

Excalibur materializes in place of Saiketsu, quickly being applied to the forehead of a demon soldier. Tackling another fiend, he uses his version of the Zanmaken no Tachi; but instead of doing a single sharp slash, he shouts out the syllables of his personal version while performing six slashes all with equal destructive power.

"Zan-ma-ken! Ka-ku-mei!" two went left and right, two went in the two diagonals, one went up and one finally went down, each of them keeping several targets in one common location.

Pharsti smiles, "Reasonably impressive."

"I'm just warming up." He cocks his P-90 in reply.

Back with Negi and Asuna, their fight wasn't going as smoothly. As they recover from the last hit, they see Fate flying straight at them. Twirling his staff to create a stronger wind barrier, Negi scarcely deflects Fate's bouquet of fists; that is until Fate uses a powerful elbow spear that blows the both of them backwards.

Before they could react, Fate launches into the air and begins chanting in greek; in his hand was a glowing ball of pure mana. Asuna quickly grabs onto Negi to shield him from the oncoming attack. With one finger, he sweeps a knife-like beam across the ground they stood on with an explosion of water blasting upwards.

Soma and Pharsti turn around in surprise as they felt the shockwave of the last attack.

"Kagurazaka-san!"

"Sir Negi!"

Both of them were caught off guard as they hastily raised their defenses. Kicking off a large sword, he regroups with Pharsti and the two ponder on what to do next.

"What now?"

"If we try and help, that mage will just use us as another target. Kagurazaka can deflect certain magic, so they might be alright!"

"And if they're not?"

"We can only pray. All we can do now is hold them back until that acquaintance of Negi-kun's arrives."

"Whatever." He continues to fire five-seven rounds into the crowd, "Whoever she is, she'd better hurry. I'm running out of ammo here."

The dust clears, with part of Asuna's shirt turned to stone and Negi remaining unharmed. Fate took notice of her abilities and swaps his priorities and attack pattern.

"I'll have to deal with you first, Kagurazaka Asuna!" A spiraling torrent formed around his fist, punching in a stunning form which was even more stunning as Negi manages to grip his wrist much to his surprise.

"_Bad…ass!_"

"_Now isn't the time to admire fighting styles, Soma-kun._"

"_After this is over, he's gotta teach me how to do that._"

"Are you alright, Asuna-san?"

"Yeah, just great!" Swinging her harisen and in turn breaking her shirt apart again, she shatters his magic barrier with minimal effort.

Meanwhile, Setsuna had arrived to take Konoka away from atop Ryomen. Several other winged demons had come to intercept her, soaring with claws held out. She dashes sideways and swings down to do a flipping motion over the head of a tengu, effectively splitting its head in half. Another two come in, being blown back with a spin attack accelerated by a flap of her wings. Not wasting time, she dive-bombs forward and rips another cleanly into segments.

"Amagasaki Chigusa!" she proclaimed, "I've come to take Ojou-sama back!"

Before she could protest, Setsuna swipes Konoka out her grasp. On her head was a talisman for a sleeping spell which peels off in the fluttering wind. The cocoa haired girl regains consciousness to see Setsuna looking down on her as she cradled her in her arms.

"Secchan?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama?"

She looks down to see that she is completely naked, "Aah! Don't look at me!"

"It's alright."

"Huh?" Konoka feels a feather fall on her nose, picking it up, she looks back and sees Setsuna's wings gliding gently in the wind.

"Secchan…your back!"

"Oh, you mean these?"

She giggles, "You look just like an angel…"

"Th…Thank you…"

"Where is Sokkun, and Negi-kun?"

"They helped me get you back. They're down there right now."

"Please Secchan, let's help them!"

"But…"

"We'll be fine. If you're with me, I have nothing to worry about!"

Setsuna nods, "Of course. Let's help them."

On the ground, Soma's P-90 clicks repeatedly to tell him it had just ran out forcing him to switch to the Hellion to pick up the slack. He fires another shell that scorches the ground as it travels while killing several along its path. Pharsti points upward, watching as Konoka and Setsuna sweep in for an approach; before Setsuna manages to plant her feet, she feels an impact in her side followed by her flying in one direction with Soma narrowly catching the two of them.

"Setsuna-kun, Konoka-chan!"

"Konoe-san, Sakurazaki-san, are you two alright?"

"I'm alright, Pharsti-sa—ah!"

"Secchan, you're hurt!"

Pharsti puts up a defensive shield, "Vertātur tempestās vēris, nōbis prōtectiōnem aēriālem… FLĀNS PARIĒS VENTĪ VERTENTIS!"

A smaller version of the swirling whirlwind Negi had put up earlier was constructed to buy the group of four more time. Soma takes of his jacket and covers Konoka while tending to Setsuna.

"Setsuna-kun, how bad is it?"

"Ugh…my ribs…"

"So much for help; that acquaintance is taking her sweet time." He looks at the downgraded hurricane, "What's wrong, Pharsti?"

"I'm sorry…I used a lot of mana while casting a spell that controls the Judgment Ring. I don't know how much more I can take."

"_About eighteen percent, okami-sama._"

"And me?"

"_Twelve percent, daimyo._"

"Why twelve?"

"_To call upon Excalibur and wield its magic hewn edge demands profuse amounts of mana. Not to mention your recent drain of ammunition and chi reserves. I am actually impressed that you are still as healthy as you are now._"

"Damnit…!"

The wind curtain dissipates, and the group was in for a surprise. The demon horde had set up a cannon held up by two of its more brawny members, gathering red energy at its center. As it fires, Pharsti quickly casts a defensive shield.

"REFLEXIŌ!"

A thick crimson beam of energy bursts out of the cannon's shaft and collides with Pharsti's mana barrier while demolishing surrounding monsters and the ground around them. The angel groaned as she struggled to keep the barrier from falling, managing to keep the part of the bridge they stood on intact.

"Augh…! Soma-kun…I don't know if I can keep this up!"

"_Daimyo, connect your magic circuits! Touching her back should be sufficient._"

Soma places a hand on Pharsti's back, transferring a substantial amount of mana to Pharsti to strengthen the shield. The shot dies down into nothing, with Pharsti dropping to her knees in exhaustion and Excalibur reverting back into Saiketsu.

"Pharsti!" Soma catches her, resting her head in his hand.

She replies weakly, "I'm sorry…"

"We're not done yet." He turns to Setsuna, "What the hell was that?"

"That's…a malice cannon! It gathers the rage of demons and condenses it into a powerful shot!"

"_I apologize if it may upset you, but we no longer have the means to defend ourselves against that kind of an attack._"

"What now?"

"_I'm afraid I don't have an answer_."

Another ball of bright red malice was seen charging in the cannon. Soma's fingernails dug into his palm as he knew very well they couldn't escape the blast radius with Setsuna wounded, Konoka being recently woken up, and Pharsti and he being exhausted. Mari was correct—he was out of options at that point.

"No…not like this!"

The shot fires and the group of four faced the beam of demon hatred without any protection. A colossal blast engulfs them, Negi and Asuna looking to see the explosion, their eyes widening in horror with Fate grinning in satisfaction.

"Matsumura-san! Pharsti-san!"

"Konoka! Setsuna!"

"Heh…" laughed Fate, "it looks like the Godslayer didn't make it."

………

_**Four years ago**_

In the mountains of nighttime Kyoto, Motoko and her apprentice lay in separate futons parallel to eachother. The bandaged Soma grips his pillow closer to his head, talking to the female samurai without facing her.

"Sensei…?"

"Yes?"

"I want to know…why do you train me?"

"We have already gone over this. I want you to be strong for when you finally face me in a decisive battle."

"Please sensei, stop hiding it from me. Why is it that you train me even though you hate me?"

"If you insist;" she also talked without facing him. "I cannot understand why I am compelled to make you stronger. From all of the men I have met, you are……different."

"What do you mean?"

"Something about you…something I cannot describe through words…that something drives me, telling me that I need to forge you. I feel as though that through honing your talent that it will better me down my path of becoming a swordswoman."

"Is that all I am to you?" he asks "A stepping stone?"

"No." She replies, "You are no ordinary swordsman; you are my apprentice, the cultivation of all my training—the reflection of my abilities as a warrior. What I teach you will be passed onto your apprentice, and all future swordsmen to come after you."

He whispers, "Thank you…"

A tear streamed down his face as he closes his eyes and nodded off to sleep.

_I failed…again._

_I'm really no good to anyone, huh?_

_I'm useless._

_Just a burden; only meant to be dead weight._

_I couldn't help anyone at all…not mom…not sensei…not Sir Negi…._

_I…_

"_You helped me._"

"_Pharsti…?_"

"_We're alright. I'm not sure why, but we are still breathing._"

"Setsuna-kun? Konoka-chan?"

"I can't see anything!"

"Sokkun…Secchan!"

"Okay, everyone is running blind. I was worried it was just me. Does anyone have any idea where we are?"

"No, not a clue."

"Soma-kun, can you move? It is awfully cramped here."

"I'm not sure; I ache all over."

Light began to shine through a crack in a recently made ceiling. Pharsti judged that it couldn't be from debris since it folded out from both sides too neatly to be any form of wreckage. Setsuna and Konoka walk out of their saving shelter, turning to see a disturbing sight. Pharsti was as equally daunted by what she saw when she regained her vision.

"Ojou-sama, get back!" Setsuna readies Yuunagi at her side.

What they saw was Soma, twitching and trembling with blood spilled along the ground, giant leathery black wings jutting from his back and through the white undershirt he wore. He moaned uncontrollably in pain, struggling to his feet with more of his blood dripping from the newly formed wings.

"Wait, Secchan!" she timidly approaches Soma, caressing the tough texture of the black wings. "Sokkun, are you alright?"

"Do not concern yourself with my safety, milady Konoka…"

"Are you a hanyou too? And why are you talking like that?"

"No… those wings are not his." Pharsti cleans off some of the blood on his back.

Soma quickly did a check in his subconscious, looking to see that Amon was wrapping his arms around him.

"Amon?"

"_I did what I could, my lord. It was not much but now we are partially fused._"

"Fused? How?"

"_It is power of the Harmonixer, fusion; the ability to merge with the souls of demons, a power used by the Godslayer. But unfortunately in your current state, a complete fusion would be your death. A partial fusion will have to suffice, as we now share our magic circuits—my power is at your disposal._"

"So these are the wings of Amon…?"

"_Amazing!" _Pharsti contemplates "_It isnt just their physical traits that have fused; even their speech patterns have overlapped one another!_"

"I can feel…such tremendous power…"

"Is this Amon talking, or Matsumura-kun?"

"It would hard to describe, but we are now one in the same."

They hear in the background the malice cannon charging yet another shot. Soma's trembling hand hastily grabs the Hellion from his pocket and aims straight at the cannon. Runes began to appear along the sides with a ring of black energy enclosing on one point before the shot discharges with a loud booming roar. Along with the white non-elemental shot, a black energy spiraled alongside it and pierces straight through the cannon in a fiery combustion taking out the ones holding it up.

"Not…possible!" Fate staggers back in amazement.

While he was distracted, Asuna delivers a golf swing blow to his face to blow him backwards. Negi continues his attack and punches him with another blow to the face with his petrified hand.

"Take that you white haired son-of-a-bitch!" Chamo shouts from Negi's shoulder.

Back with the party of four, Soma's ammunition counter read Zero/Zero shots remaining for the Hellion. He lowers his gun and turns to Setsuna who gripped Konoka close like a child.

"Sakurazaki…" he said in a more mature pitch his of voice, "allow me to bear your burden."

"What do you mean?"

"You protect lady Konoka, even if it costs your life. But who will protect you?"

"I fight for the both of us!"

"No one can be strong forever."

"Soma-kun, what do you intend to do?"

"I will finish our fight." He takes her hands, "Help Sakurazaki protect lady Konoka."

Her hands began to glow a dim black, and a euphoric sensation filled her. Mari came back with another announcement.

"_Okami-sama, mana reserves have climbed to sixty percent._"

"I will. Just promise me you will return."

He turns to Setsuna one more time, "Keep her close, keep her safe."

"You had better come back. I won't forgive you if you don't."

"Sokkun…! Be careful!"

Soma took to the air and Excalibur materialized in his hands again. In the distance, several gleams spark in different directions before a number of demons fell to pieces.

"_You idiot! Do I have to fight your battles for you? Your life is mine, and mine alone."_

_My life is yours…and yours alone!_

Negi and Asuna were managing to turn the tides, managing to fluster him further.

"Nobody has ever hit me before…Negi Springfield!" A lightning quick straight punch from Fate was grabbed from a tiny hand springing through a portal in the ground.

_A shadow used as a gate?_

"I see you've been mistreating our boya', young one." The little girl blows back Fate hundreds of yards with a thrust of her wrist.

Negi was at ease, "Evangeline!"

The mature girl grins, "I guess we're even now, boya'."

Blasting another monster into a flaming mess, Pharsti turns to see a pubescent no taller than Negi standing in gown radiating an atmosphere of dark power. Her hair was a silky blonde and her grin was mischievous, her eyes beguiling her mature demeanor.

"_Soma-kun!_"

"_Yeah?_" responds the pure half of Soma.

"_Another of Negi-kun's students has arrived, Evangeline A.K. McDowell!_"

"_I remember. She wasn't on the roll call when we checked the roster. That only leaves…_"

Another one of Amon's shots of non-elemental energy blows through another winged demon. On the other side, a ridiculously large rifle was staring him in the face. Holding the rifle was a girl, doll-like in appearance with boosters spewing a cone of thrust from her feet and out of vents formed from a bow on her waist.

"You; you are different than them. A western classification of demon; are you with them?" asked a monotonous voice at the stock end of the rifle.

"…Kakuri Chachamaru, a robot no less."

"Are you an acquaintance of Negi-sensei?"

"I am his shihandai, Matsumura Soma."

"Understood; I gather you are quite exhausted. Please calm yourself. Your battle is over. My master will end this quickly." She speaks through a communicator in her head, "The barrier shot is ready, Master."

"_Do it._"

Chachamaru fires the high powered rifle, the shot colliding with Sakuna's shield and shatters it like wrapping paper. Eva snickers at how laughably easy it was to take down the barrier.

"Watch and learn, boya'. This is a mage at the top of her game!" Eva started flying off, turning around one more time to look at Negi. "You're watching, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes we're watching!"

"Wow; I guess she still hasn't gotten over you beating her."

Chanting in a strange tongue, Eva throws both hands forward and a massive iceberg protrudes from beneath Sakuna, effectively trapping it. Chigusa began to feel scared at her feat of powerful magics.

"What is this? Who are you?"

"Pick your opponents wisely, woman! The spell you see creates a near absolute zero temperature for a one hundred and fifty foot radius! Even this hulking monster can't avoid that, for I am Evangeline the Dark Angel! Look upon my magicks! Ye mighty and despair!"

Soma mused, "Quite the talker for such a little girl."

"Do not be deceived. My master is over one hundred years old."

"Little wonder she talks like an old hag."

"Hey! You with the nice wings, who might you be?"

"Master, he is Negi-sensei's assistant teacher."

"A friend of boya's hmm? Watch this." She snaps her fingers, and the large iceberg shatters into sizable chunks and the once powerful demon that stood in its place is now nothing but a frigid pile of ice shards.

"Rather impressive." Soma/Amon compliments her.

"You ought to see me during a full moon."

The three of them land to meet Negi and Asuna back on the bridge to the stage. After all that had happened, they were pretty overjoyed to see them again despite some past quarrels. Meanwhile, the third party of Ku Fei, Mana, and Kaede were surprised to hear that the fighting had stopped.

"It's over; you girls win. But, you wanna keep going?" asks a dragon.

"Nah, we're just hired guns ourselves." Mana blows on her smoking Desert Eagle, "If you all pull out, our job is finished. How about you, sword of the Shinmei School?"

"I've earned my pay. I'm a bit sad that I don't get to fight sempai anymore; send my regards to Setsuna-san."

"We had some fun; next time, beer's on us." The crowd of demons disappears in a midst of smoke.

"That'd be well and good," said Mana "if we were legal."

"I wanna fight more!" Ku groaned, unsatisfied.

Back with Negi, he watches Eva, Chachamaru, and Soma land before them.

"Eva-san, that was amazing!" he looks at the recently transformed Soma, "Matsumura-san, what happened to you?"

"Amon and I have fused together. Do not worry; this is only a temporary state." The wings recessed into his back, Soma coming back completely with a few groans. "Okay, I'm me again."

"Oi, boya'." Eva comments, "Next time, I won't be there to pull your ass from the fire."

"I understand…" Negi grips his sides.

"Whoa, you don't look so good."

Behind her, a small pool of water began to surface; Negi knew what that puddle was and jolts in her direction to protect her.

"Eva-san, behind you!" he grabs onto Eva and throws himself in front of her.

"Out of the way you fool!" she throws him off, watching as Fate impales her on an ice stalagmite.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell," said Fate "the doll master."

"Got that right." She suddenly explodes in an explosion of bats, and appears behind him "And, the undying magi." Another explosion of power from her hand, and she watches him get sliced neatly in half with water flowing from him.

"I don't care to face a daywalker just now. I'll be leaving you." The rest of his body turned to water that splashed to the ground quietly.

"An illusion?" Evangeline remarks "What a chicken."

"Evangeline-san, are you alright?"

"The kid was all talk, and no walk."

"What the hell was that? I mean with the rock, and the bats…!" Asuna was very confused at the moment.

Soma scratches his head, "A vampire, huh? You got one hell of a class, Sir Negi."

"_You're joking. That little girl is a vampire?_"

"_Watch it. She's over a hundred._"

"_I'll admit she looks good for her age._"

"Pure-blood vampires like me are pretty hard to kill conventionally, but I'll admit that regeneration is a bitch."

"I'm glad…you're…"

"Sir Negi?"

Negi fell to his knees, and then fell over with shallow breathing. The right half of his body had petrified solid; the group gathers around them, Pharsti, Setsuna (wings retracted), and Konoka arriving on the scene.

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-sensei!"

"His condition is critical!" Chamo states, " Aniki's magic resistance is keeping the petrifaction slowed. If this keeps up, his lungs and throat will petrify and he'll suffocate!"

"Isn't there something you can do?" asks Asuna to Eva.

"Healing spells aren't my forte, being undead and all."

Chamo mentions "Those guys coming as backup could do it, but it'll be too late!"

Setsuna and Soma look to Konoka, the auburn haired girl knowing what to do.

"Ojou-sama."

"I know."

"What are you doing?" Asuna asks her best friend.

"I see," Pharsti explains "we will harness the same power from Cinema Village to heal him."

"Secchan filled me in on what was going on and for that I thank her. Please, if it will help Negi-kun then I'll do whatever it takes!"

Soma grins, "Take it away, ermine-kun."

Konoka rested Negi on her knee and drew his lips closer to hers. Without hesitating, she kissed him full on and Chamo activates another pactio. A bright light grew in a flash and a card was produced, and Negi was no longer petrified as he regains consciousness.

"Konoka…san?"

"Welcome back, Negi-kun."

* * *

Sorry that took so long; I've been awfully busy with things here and there, family gatherings at Christmas time and whatnot.

**Read and review…**


	40. For the Greater Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima.

------

"Evangeline-san, exactly how are you here?"

"Konoemon has to stamp a contract every five seconds that says "Evangeline can walk freely of the barrier" every five seconds."

Soma winces, "Whoa… that _has_ to suck."

Everyone had begun celebrating as soon as the cures for petrifaction were passed around. Around eleven thirty, Evangeline started to ask about Negi's new assistant.

"So this kid is Ganjuro's son?"

"Yes, he is seeking training from the Shinmei School."

"You sound alright;" she rubs his stomach playfully, "the kid grows up fast."

"Whoa! Easy there, Dracula."

"And who might you be?" she directed her gaze at Pharsti.

"I am his partner, Pharsti Valkyrie."

"A Valkyrie? You're awfully young to be here in the mortal realm. Shouldn't you be in Asgard?"

"My mother designated me as his familiar after I was born."

"Your mother, eh? Who was she?"

"Her name was Abdiel Valkyrie."

"Wait a second, you mean Nagi Springfield's last familiar?"

"You are correct."

"Who was your father anyway?"

Negi hesitantly answers her question, "My father."

Eva's eyes widen and she nearly chokes on her peppermint tea, "WHAT?"

**_Chapter 39 – "For the Greater Good"_**

"That bastard!" she shouted. "That kind of stuff is forbidden!"

"Since when did you ever give a crap about forbidden stuff?" asks Asuna.

Soma asks, "What's she so bent out of shape about? So what if he did?"

"Evangeline-san was once in love with my father."

"Do you tell that to everyone you meet?" said Eva, slightly flustered. "So, Nagi got a little lonely out there? I don't believe since I can't see anything of Nagi's in you."

"I saw it for myself; Konoka's father showed us a record."

"I'm still skeptical; after all, you're much too pretty to be _his_ child."

"_Was that a compliment?_" she thought, "Um…thank you?"

"Aw what does it matter? He's dead anyway."

Amon began to speak through Soma, "Do not speak ill of my mistress."

"What's this? Speaking proper on me?"

"Damnit Amon!" Soma curses, "I didn't give you permission to speak for me."

"Amon?"

"The god of destruction."

"I know that. I'm just pretty surprised to hear from him again."

"Again?"

"You're the new house of the power of Amon? Lemme see."

Eva clasps the sides of his face, instantly diving into his mind. Wearing a black evening gown, she is greeted by Mari and the former chibi-chans.

"Welcome, Madam Evangeline."

She is escorted to his library and sits down across from Soma, "Oi, nice place you have here."

Mari politely pours her a cup of ginger tea and serves a scone, "I hope it is to your liking."

Eva takes a sip, "Service isn't bad either."

"Amon, you have a visitor." Soma hails the god of destruction.

Amon appears with the help of a black portal, "What is it that you ask of me?"

"Amon?" Eva greeted him.

"Who are you? Speak, I charge you."

"Wake up, you fool. It's me, Evangeline."

"The one I know as Evangeline is as beautiful as the pale moon and as deadly as my brother Astaroth."

"Chacha Zero!" in a puff of bright light a cute doll materializes, floating in midair.

"Yes, mistress?"

"It cannot be!" Amon said in surprise. "Evangeline McDowell? What has happened?"

"Nagi Springfield happened." Eva sighs, "It has been a long time; I haven't seen you in about eighty three years."

"Perhaps I have been gone for far too long. It is good to see you again."

"You two were friends?"

"When I was starting out as a vampire, I tried summoning him and failed miserably."

"She wished to form a pact with me, but she lacked the skill to control me."

"Hey, I was young and reckless at the time; I had a few decades to regret it."

"I had been housed in another, Cardinal Albert Simon, for a year until Hyuga Yuri inherited my power. After he died, I was free to wander until nineteen twenty. I had met Evangeline again, except she was much more powerful."

"I fought him," Eva glowers "but even with all those years of nothing but practice he still managed to beat me."

"That day I made a bargain with her. I told her that once she could defeat me, I would pledge my allegiance to her."

"But I never saw him again." Eva finishes his story, "The Hyuga family along with the Inugami family took him away and imprisoned him in some poor sap."

"From that point, I was bound from one family member to the next."

She nibbles on her scone, "What I wanna know is how a kid like you ended up with one of the most powerful demons in existence."

"Konoka's dad said he was the one who did the ritual."

Amon gives him an explanation, "The clan of the Godslayer, the Hyuga, took it upon themselves to house my power after his demise so as no other party would intervene. A little over a decade ago, the family asked for outside assistance due to their dwindling numbers at the time. That is when they asked the Konoe family, a family of powerful magi to assist them. They offered several of their mages, and members of the Shinmeiryuu to aid them; the members included from the Aoyama, Matsumura, Sakurazaki, and the Inugami clans. You were the one they chose to bear the burden; your father born from Hyuga Aoko and Matsumura Takayuki."

"Wait, does that mean…?"

Eva simplifies his explanation, "You're a descendent of the Godslayer, kid."

"Whoa; my life is a lot more interesting than I thought."

"Yeah, I work my kiester off and you get it handed to you. I guess life isn't always fair."

"…Thanks. I've heard enough for one night."

Eva and Chacha Zero end their session with Soma and Amon, leaving the two boys in the room alone. Negi and he were left to talk about what was just told to him.

"What did she say?"

"I'm a blood relative to Hyuga Yuri, the Godslayer."

"You're joking!"

"This is too weird to make up. By what she said, I'm one in a couple of guys who had Amon bound to them."

"I never would have thought…" Negi slowed down in his speech.

"Sir Negi! You okay?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

Soma grabs a pillow from a nearby closet "Yeah, you should be. It's been a hard night, let's get you to bed."

The two of them tuck themselves in separate futons for the night.

**The next morning…**

Soma had woken up early, looking at Negi who was still dead tired. He gets out of bed and fixes his messy hair, hearing footsteps through the paper doors. Quietly, he lays prone and presses his ear to the crack of the door.

"Goodbye, Ojou-sama…"

"_Pharsti, you awake?_" he receives no response, "_Guess I'm on my own._"

Quickly getting into his Dyneema jacket, he takes Saiketsu and hurries outside to chase after the angelic swordswoman. Outside, he leans on a post while watching Setsuna slowly walk away.

"Going so soon?"

"Now that you know my secret, I—"

"Yeah, yeah; you have to go back to your tribe. Drop the righteous knight bullshit."

"I repaid my debt to the Konoe family, and the Shinmeiryuu. Anything else, I must leave to Negi-sensei." She then turns to face him, "I have already sent a letter to the school; you will have your training."

"Is this really worth breaking Konoka's heart?"

"Shut up!" Setsuna became enraged, "You don't know anything!"

"I know that once she finds out you're gone, she'll blame herself for what happened."

"I am only doing what is best for Ojou-sama!"

Soma continues his inquisition "By leaving her all by herself, without her best friend?"

"I said be quiet!"

"Why don't you make me?" he said coldly.

Setsuna draws Yuunagi and slashes angrily, tearing off a piece of the walkway as Soma dives onto the grass to avoid it. Drawing Saiketsu he clashes swords with his comrade then backs off to give himself room. Darting left, he began a chase as Setsuna follows him to scrape an apology from his corpse as they dashed through a small patch of trees while slashing at eachother, felling any tree unfortunate to have grown there.

Entering a clearing of a grassy flat, Soma leaps back in the opposite direction and stood off against her. Heading straight for one another, Soma made several slashes that were easily evaded. Flipping onto her back to avoid the last attack, she presses against the ground and kicks him in the face flying backwards. Making a rushed air recovery, he lands with his legs spread apart and one hand on the ground with Saiketsu held in the air.

"What's wrong?" she taunts, "Doesn't the Godslayer have any iron in his words?"

Irritated, he charges her again. Making a horizontal slash one way, she sways backwards to avoid it; on the way back, he twitches his arm in a feint and successfully makes her weave falsely. Swiftly bending one knee, he uses a sweep kick to knock her off her feet and grabs her right leg in midair. With one powerful swing he slams her into the ground on her face, hearing a loud gasp on impact.

"I'm gonna stop you even if it means breaking your arms and legs!"

Setsuna flips onto her back and throws him off by making a swift kick motion, flinging him over her head. Grinding against the ground, he stops himself and closes the distance once more. Sparking from each other's blades, Setsuna pivots inwards and swings Yuunagi in a reverse slash. She manages to hit Soma directly, depleting forty percent of his shield with her chi reinforced blade. The impact sends him spinning off his feet into the air, Setsuna following up her attack.

Soma retaliates by giving a roundhouse kick to her neck using the spin from the last attack. Fell over in pain, rolling out of the way to recover. The two of them rush to attack, readying their swords in a familiar stance at near point blank range.

"Shinmeiryuu…"

"…Zanmaken!"

Two immense blasts of chi collided with the ground ripped into as a sign of their execution. The dust was immense, and nothing could be seen. With a sudden gust of wind, the two swordsmen were revealed, Setsuna's wings freshly spread and an almost tangible crimson aura surrounding Soma.

"Will you take back what you said?"

"I will not, as I hold firm to it!"

"_Mari-chan, what's going on? I feel his power, but I don't have wings!_"

"_Your magic circuit is acting irregular. Both circuits have suddenly merged, but only five percent mana is being transferred._ _It appears that you lack true fusion as Amon has stated. Being partially fused means you will only have part of his power; you only obtained wings through an emotional climax._"

"_Emotional climax, huh?_" he grips Saiketsu, "_Five percent will be plenty!_"

Soaring towards one another at breakneck speed, an immense shockwave rings outward as their swords collided with one another. Setsuna floated several inches off the ground, hovering back and rushing forward for lightning quick thrusts with Yuunagi. Soma swats her nodachi away; only to not notice her foot rising up to meet his chin as she back flip kicks him. Being painfully flung into the air, he was at that point Setsuna's plaything.

As she rose to meet him, she prepared another Shinmei technique to continue pounding him.

"Shinmeiryuu…"

Electricity shot through her blade, "…Hyakurai Hataku!"

She swung her sword in every possible direction, only the wooden hilt of Yuunagi was visible in her assault. Soma has a recollection of the same attack used on him by Tsuruko that marked his body with all the excruciating pain. His Doppelganger system scans her technique, reapplying it backwards and he flips out of his skyward ascension, matching her sword swing for swing in a mirror image. He is kept afloat by the force of each blow bouncing off Saiketsu.

_That's impossible! It took me two years to master this technique!_

Doppelganger finds a flaw, and Soma follows its advice by gripping the outer end of Saiketsu and stopping Yuunagi completely en route with another slash. He quickly swaps his hand to face the end of the opposite end, swinging it around so the blade was on the blunt end of her blade. Swinging his entire body into it, he uppercuts her with the bottom side of his hilt and kicks her in the stomach. Grabbing her feet, he began swinging her in a three sixty motion on a vertical axis.

"Raimei Rendan!" The attack was turned on him as he seemed to have forgotten that Setsuna could fly; she continues his spin so as it becomes out of his control, tossing him up in the air and punches him in the solar plexus on the way down. As she was going to toss him to the ground two hundred feet below, he grabs her arm and cocks his arm back. Risking damaging her arm, she twists in her place and throws an arcing heel kick to the back of his head. While she turned around, she didn't see the fist that headed straight for her cheek.

As the two attacks connected, they were enough to send them into unconsciousness spiraling towards the ground. Unable to recover from the attack, they plummeted like stones.

"_When this is all over……I'm going to admit that I'll miss you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

Fifty feet from the ground, their eyes open wide and they saw the ground coming to greet them. Setsuna inverts her headlong position and opens her wings safely to float a few inches above the ground. Soma on the other hand uses a Zanmaken twenty feet up to slow his descent enough that he lands back on his feet crouched down.

"_After we get the letter in, I'll arrange for you to meet the directors of the Shinmei School where you can get the training you need."_

"_No, I mean you're actually going to miss me?"_

"_Yes; what of it?"_

"_Why's that?"_

Soma darts towards her as soon as he hits the ground, tackling her to the ground. She grabs his arms and uses his chest as leverage to toss him aside and rolls to her feet. Stumbling out of his toss, he rushes at her again and swings Saiketsu hard and connects with Yuunagi.

"_For the longest time, I've shouldered the burden of my family to protect the Konoe family alone. It felt nice that I could have some of the weight off of me even if just for a little while."_

"_For a little while? What about Sir Negi, and Asuna?"_

"_This is a matter for the Shinmei School. I cannot allow them to become involved."_

Both of them thrust their free hands up on each other's right hands. Their swords were tossed into the air and out of both of their reaches, stuck in the ground by their blades. Shoving one another backwards, they came back at eachother with nothing but their bare hands. Giving a roundhouse to the side, Setsuna returns it by grabbing it and throwing him to the side. Soma recovers by using a handstand and a back flip.

"_I'll help you get your training when things between the east and west are settled; I promise."_

With a bright red glow around his right hand, he jumps forward and uses his Naru Punch. Setsuna stops him by gripping his glowing hand, having to use chi to keep herself from being blown back.

The red glow began to intensify, and from his jacket Amon's black wings began to sprout until they spread fully. Setsuna's chi and Soma's magical energy met in their hands, blending and crackling as a ball of fused energies began to grow bigger. Their eyes grew wide as they felt its unconstrained power leave their hands.

"_Thanks…I gotta say I'll miss you too."_

The ball explodes and an immense explosion that sent them grinding against the ground in opposite directions creates a large crater in the center of where they stood. Negi, Asuna, Pharsti, and Konoka arrive shortly after the blast gave them a ringing in their ears.

"Secchan! Sokkun!" Konoka hurries to Setsuna's side along with Asuna. Negi runs over to see Soma had been badly scorched by the attack. The pair's wings were retracted into their backs.

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna groans. While Soma was smoking from the explosion, Setsuna managed to get away with only a few minor cuts and some stains on her clothes.

"Secchan, don't talk!"

"Matsumura-san!" Negi held his friend's shoulders and shook him several times without any result.

"Soma-kun, wake up!" she held his head on her shoulder.

Setsuna looks over at the smoldering boy, thinking over the last attack. "Did I…?"

"He deflected the blast away from you."

"What?"

Everyone turns to see Eva and Chachamaru, arms folded.

"Evangeline-san!"

"I observed. The Godslayer pulled his punch and sent the entire thing towards himself; if he had applied any more of Amon's power, he would have killed you."

"_He…saved me?_"

Negi helped drag Soma over to Konoka, who grabs his shoulder and a golden glow wrapped around him with Konoka's hair fluttering gently. The burns and cuts quickly disappeared. Soma awakes with a grunt, looking to see everyone around him with Pharsti pinching his ear sharply.

"Ow, damnit! What was that for?"

"Is there ever a time where you don't get hurt when I'm not looking?"

"I was trying to stop Setsuna-kun from doing something terrible! She was gonna run back to her tribe without telling us!"

"Sakurazaki-san, is this true?" Pharsti asks.

"Yes." Setsuna admits, "It is the way of my tribe. Now that you know, I can never see you again."

"But why?" Konoka began to sob.

"Please don't cry, Ojou-sama."

"It's painful to see you hurt, Secchan. You don't have to protect me all the time."

"But…"

"I don't want to just be protected, I wanna protect too!"

"But you have me!"

"You're my best friend." She looks over, "That's why I'm a little jealous of you, Pharsti-chan."

"Me?"

"Sokkun protects you, and you can protect him! What can I do? Watch Secchan get hurt on my account."

"As much as I don't want to, I have to, to preserve the secret of our tribe."

"Is that it?" Asuna asks, "Your secret's safe with us."

Soma got to his feet, helping his fellow swordsman to her feet, "Stop being so damn tense all the time! We're your friends, through thick and thin. So you're a half breed, big deal. I have to share my body with a god."

"And I'm only half valkyrie." Pharsti giggles.

"Half? Then who is your father?"

"Nagi Springfield."

"You're not serious!"

"We are not so different after all."

Just then, Ku Fei and Mana show up to see the smoking field full of holes. The gunslinger shouts, telling the group about a situation that required Setsuna's area of expertise.

"Sakurazaki! We've got trouble; the paper copies they sent are screwing up!"

Negi asks, "Aren't paper copies your specialty?"

The angelic swordswoman nods, laughing as she joined everyone to head back to the hotel.

**Three hours later…**

Group five plus Soma and Pharsti lay on the floor, sighing contently.

"Wow…" Asuna heaves, "Getting to rest like this, yesterday almost feels like a dream."

"No kidding." Soma laughs, "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all that."

Negi's hand brushes against Asuna's who looks over to see that the little magician franticly tries to apologize.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san!"

"Jeez, don't apologize just for rubbing against my hand! I mean come on, you saw me naked."

Konoka chuckles as she grabs Setsuna's arm "Ne, Kono-chan?"

"Secchan, how can I ever thank you for what you've done?"

"You don't have to…Ojou-sama."

"There you go again with the Ojou-sama thing!"

"Sorry, it's a habit."

Soma's hand comes into contact with Pharsti's, the two mingling playfully.

"Sokkun, you two look like you're going steady already!"

"I wouldn't go as far as that."

Pharsti said contently "He did kiss me though…"

"What?" Konoka cheered, "How romantic! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday when we took a bath together. He took me in his arms and…"

"Wait a minute, Matsumura-kun!" Setsuna interrupts, "You told me that you had never bathed with a girl before until that afternoon in the mountains!"

"Quit ganging up on me!"

Soma was spared from a humiliating interrogation when Evangeline barges in.

"Wake up! Mama's gonna see Kyoto and I'm not doing it alone!"

"Aren't we going to see the elder?" asks Negi.

**An hour later**

Group five plus Soma, Pharsti, Eva, Chachamaru, and Kazumi arrive to meet a casually dressed Eishun. Konoka's father greets them while holding a recently lit cigarette.

"Welcome! I hope you caught some rest."

Konoka snags the cigarette away and tosses it into a public ashtray, "Daddy, remember what your doctor said!"

"Where are we headed?" asks Soma.

"There was a place my father took refuge here in Kyoto." Negi asks Eishun, "Elder, about Kotaro-kun."

"It shouldn't go too badly, but he will pay for what he has done; and Amagasaki Chigusa, we will deal with her."

The house they entered was vast; a towering bookshelf greeted them with a wide array of books.

"Whoa, nice place!"

The group took the time to look around the house; Nodoka being the class librarian was enthralled by the sheer amount of material to read and study. The house itself was in pristine condition, tableware set up properly, everything kept dust free.

"Elder, could I ask about my father?"

"Absolutely," he calls "Asuna-kun, Setsuna, Konoka, it's about time you were up to speed." He shows them a picture of himself as a young man and several other intimidating people behind him.

"Who's this guy? I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's Sir Negi's dad."

"Very good, Soma-kun. Who you see is the fifteen year old Nagi "Thousand Master" Springfield."

"He's handsome." Konoka comments, "Will Negi-kun look like him in a few years?"

"I fought alongside your father in the last great war. When we came back twenty years later, he was called Thousand Master for his exploits."

Asuna, Konoka, Soma, and Pharsti were completely lost in the subject.

"Your father and I were the best of friends, until ten years ago when he disappeared. In Nineteen ninety three he was listed as "passed away" but in truth, nobody knows where he went." Eishun sighs, "That's all I know. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help."

Chamo shook his head, "No new leads; sorry aniki."

"No, I'm happy to know anything!" Negi looks around the house from the second story, "I got to see where he lived, didn't I?"

"Then I'm glad."

Eishun approaches Soma, "Oh, and Matsumura-kun. I'd like you to have something."

"What?"

He hands Soma a necklace with a roughly sculpted stone at the other end shaped like half of a yin-yang. At the center of it was a red jewel.

"What's this?"

"Your father wanted me to give it to you when you came of age. It's the necklace the Godslayer wore, given to him by his father, Ben Hyuga."

"It's lovely." Pharsti observes as Soma puts it around his neck.

Kazumi barges in, ever ready with her trusty Nikon camera. "Enough with the secret talks, let's take our commemorative photo!" she looks to Yue who was hiding behind a shelf door, "They know you're here."

"They do?"

Eva protests, "Commemorative?"

"Yeah, yours is the only group I don't have yet."

"You don't need me to—"

"Don't be such a spoil-sport!"

"Let go of my head!" A terrific photo was taken of group five, Eishun looking over the side of the second floor.

A few minutes later the class headed for the station bound for Mahora Academy. On the train platform, group five had separated from the rest of the class to give Soma and Pharsti a proper goodbye.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Thanks for helping us, Matsumura-san."

"Not a problem, anything to help."

"Will we see you again?" Konoka asks.

"You never know."

Pharsti bows, "We are hoping to. Despite what happened, we had fun."

"If we ever do meet again, I hope your dad will be there too."

"See you later!" Asuna waves to the two of them as they turn and walk away.

"Secchan," Konoka nudges her friend "weren't you going to say something?"

"It goes without saying." The swordswoman maintains her composure.

Soma and Pharsti walked towards the exit side by side. Pharsti pokes her partner and asks him a question.

"Weren't you going to say something to Sakurazaki-san?"

"It goes without saying." He said, almost in sync, "She probably had something to say too."

"I swear you Shinmeiryuu can be so full of pride."

"Bite me." He takes out a piece of paper with directions on it, "She handed me some directions to the school. We'll—"

Soma bumps into someone without his notice; Pharsti quickly apologizes for his mistake.

"Please excuse us, we didn't mean—Tsuruko-san?"

Tsuruko stood there with her usual friendly smile. She places a hand on Soma's shoulder.

"Go with them."

"What?" he said confused "What about my training at the school?"

"You mean this?" she held up the letter written by Setsuna. "The kind of training you seek cannot be taught by the Shinmei School."

"If you say so, but what about—"

The older woman hands him a pair of tickets, "All taken care of."

He takes them, now with a suspicious look on his face "You planned this all along."

Behind him, a voice called out to him "Matsumura-san!"

Soma and Pharsti turn around to see that Negi had stopped him at the gate. "Sorry to delay you, but the class wanted to ask you a question. They insisted on it."

Class Three-A said all at once, "Will you be our Shihandai?"

The demonic swordsman was flattered; he looks to Pharsti then turns around to see Tsuruko had vanished yet again. With a wholehearted nod, he agrees and takes Pharsti's hand.

"How can we turn down an offer like that?"

Setsuna approaches him, "What about your training?"

"Tsuruko-sama told me that the training I need can't be taught from the Shinmei School, but I think I get it."

"What do you mean?"

"She said seek the help of other Shinmei swordsmen, she never said from the school."

"Yes, but…"

"She told me to go with Sir Negi. I don't know what to expect, but I think she knows what she's doing."

"If Aoyama-sama says so, I suppose I'm the right one for the task."

The group boards the train, and takes their seats in the caboose. As all the seats were taken, Soma looks for any seat that might be vacant further back. They manage to find two seats isolated from the rest of the grouped cabin, with windows taking in excellent sunlight in the rear windows.

"The kind of training I need can't be taught at the Shinmei School? Just how strong is she?"

"Remember, we have two options. Either we defeat her, or you make Aoyama-san your bride."

"No; as much as I want to be with her, I just want her to recognize me…be proud of me."

"If she could see you now, I'm sure she would already be proud of you."

"What about you?"

"Of course I'm proud of you. You are my best friend after all."

He holds her close to him shoulder to shoulder, "Thanks."

The train's intercom spewed the voice of the conductor as he announced that they were now leaving the station. Negi, plus the rest of Three-A had nodded off to sleep on the long trip back.

**Mahora Academy, Headmaster's Office**

"Somebody, shoot me…" groans Headmaster Konoe Konoemon.

"Hang in there," said Chacha-zero "they're almost back."

"Can't you help out?" he asks to another person next to Chacha-zero.

"Not at all; it's your problem, stranger."

-------

Hyakurai Hataku – "Hundred Thunderclap Beat"

_**Read and review; tell me what you think.**_


	41. Memories of Cherry Blossom Blooming

Disclaimer: I do not own...you know the rest.

* * *

_A bright red light and crackling noise were all that could be heard. Soma awoke with a sidesplitting headache and his eyes blurring back into focus. His body was completely pummeled, and tired; the first thing he saw was Pharsti lying atop of him, bleeding._

"_Pharsti!"_

_The Valkyrie slowly opened her eyes, "…I'm alright, Soma-kun; just a little exhausted."_

_Soma helps her to her feet, their clothes torn in various areas. Pharsti's shoulder was dripping blood, while Soma was not so lucky with multiple gashes along his sides and chest. What they saw when they got up filled their eyes with horror._

_Hinata-sou set ablaze by a mysterious fire. They stood in the open air bath with blood at their feet; various formations showed that they had been made with a blade._

"_No…"_

"_My god…!"_

_Soma spots a body not too far from them, a thick pool of blood emanating from its center. The two look it over, Soma bending down and flipping the body onto its back. Pharsti gasps, looking at the corpse in fear._

"_Kagurazaka-san!"_

_Asuna lay in his arms with a fatal slash wound to the neck. Soma closes her eyes with his free palm and lays her down with her hands touching across her stomach, bowing his head respectfully._

"_How did this happen?"_

"_We'll worry about the how and why later." Soma got up and readies his pistol, "Let's see if anyone is still alive." His hands were quivering as he held onto the SOCOM._

_Another corpse lay not too far from Asuna. The boy feared for the worst when he saw an oak staff covered in blood._

"_Sir Negi!" Soma shook him—no response, not even a flutter._

"_Who could have done this?"_

_They hurriedly ran to the other end of the bath, spying a survivor. It was not long however, as a mysterious shadow uses its blade to impale the survivor through the chest, kicking it off mercilessly._

"_Bastard!" Soma chases after it, wildly shooting at it._

_Pharsti shouts "Soma, wait!"_

_Said shadow dissipates into shards of darkness, out of his reach. The latest victim made him drop his gun with trepidation, quickly going to salvage what was left._

"_Setsuna-kun…!"_

_The angelic swordswoman tilted her head towards him with what she had left, whispering softly._

"_I'm so glad…to have met…you…"_

_Soma grips her hand and screamed as loud as he could towards the smoke filled skies._

_Daimyo…daimyo!_

He woke up in his futon with Mari and several maids surrounding him. She offers him a glass of water and removes his pajama shirt while wiping away the perspiration.

"You were having a nightmare, everything is fine."

Soma takes a sip from his clear glass, "Just a nightmare……right. How is Pharsti? Did she share the same one?"

"No, she did not. This was wired straight to _your_ nervous system; now that you and Pharsti Okami-sama are separate beings, she cannot be completely in tune with your thoughts anymore. The only way she is connected to you is through your bond as her master, and hers as your familiar."

"Don't talk like she's a toy, you hear me?"

"My apologies, daimyo." She humbly makes an apology, "I did not mean to speak of her as such."

The train came to a stop, and the passengers were piling out of the car. Soma tiredly looks to Pharsti, looking at her sleeping form.

_Am I just a danger to her? To everyone I come in contact with?_

He cups her cheek gently, coming closer every second, "Pharsti…" his lips were almost upon hers until…

"Mm, Soma-kun?" she murmurs. She sees his face almost on hers and yelps in surprise, "What are you…?"

Soma pulls his lips away, "Sorry about that." He rubs his eyes, "You just looked so cute when you're asleep…I couldn't help myself."

"What has gotten into you? I know we were not too long ago attacked by anything and everything, but this seems to scare me more than those demons ever did."

"How do I give a good morning to you?"

"Saying "Good morning, Pharsti" is a start."

Konoka comes in, holding both hands to her mouth in shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt! I was going to wake you two up and say that we're here!"

"Thanks, Konoka-chan."

The two were escorted by the Headmaster's granddaughter through the turnstile and were given a glimpse of Mahora Academy. Its vast streets easily outclassed other schools in terms of sheer size, its western influenced architecture seen laced through every nook and cranny that was enhanced by a massive tree dwarfing buildings in its shade.

Soma was captivated, "Screw Tokyo U…"

(Cue TV Theme, One Thousand Percent Sparking)

Mune no pisutoru narashite Yake ni kodou ga jamasuru  
Ochitsuiterarenai Sonna jijou  
Tokikake no houteishiki Tsugi no tobira o hiraite  
Ikanakya dame na toki ga aru yo ne

Yuzurenai sono omoi ni Kimi ga kagayaku kara  
Kujikesou na kyou mo heiki Seikou no go-byou mae

Motto Sparking Now! Tsuyoku tafu na haato  
Migaitara sekai wa michigaeru  
Sparking Now! Takaku kazashita souru  
Chikara no kagiri Mezase 1000 pa-sento!

Motto zutto tooi basho da to omotte ita  
Te no todokanai Yumemonogatari

"Matte, nee, matte! Tou-san desho!?"

Donna chiisa na hikari mo minogasazu ni ita  
Sukoshi de mo anata ni chikazuku tame ni  
"Kono inochi, tatoe ushinatte mo o-mamori itashimasu!"

Yami o kirisaku Mune no oku no yuuki  
Mayoi o tachikiru Shiroi tsubasa

"Mou, hitori de nan de mo dekiru tte omou n ja nai wa yo!"

Tachidomari sou ni natte mo  
Ima koko ni aru egao Mune ni tojikomete

"Mamorareteru bakkari wa iyaya wa! Uchi mo mamoritai!"

Dakara Burning Heart! Atsuku moyasu yo ima  
Tesaguri no sekai o tsukinukete  
Burning Heart! Yami o terashita no wa  
Jibun jishin no Hikaru 1000 pa-sento!

Motto Sparking Now! Tsuyoku tafu na haato  
Migaitara sekai wa michigaeru  
Sparking Now! Takaku kazashita souru  
Chikara no kagiri Mezase 1000 pa-sento!

Dakara Burning Heart! Atsuku moyasu yo ima  
Tesaguri no sekai o tsukinukete  
Burning Heart! Yami o terashita no wa  
Jibun jishin no Hikaru 1000 pa-sento!

**_Chapter 40 – "Memories of Cherry Blossom Blooming"_**

After some shaking, Soma and Pharsti were escorted around by Negi around the campus. Their first destination was the Headmaster's Office.

"So this Headmaster, Konoka's grandfather, what's he like?" asks Soma.

"He's a very wise man. Please, act your best around him."

As they walk through the door to the office, the pair of newcomers was enthralled by how many books there were in his office alone. At the desk sitting next to the window was a man that looked like he was a perfect description of Confucius.

"Headmaster, I brought them like you asked."

"Thank you, Negi-kun." He looks to the two of them "Matsumura-kun, Miss Valkyrie, good to finally meet you."

Pharsti waves her hands, "Please, no need for formalities."

"After the Ryomen Sukuna incident, I thought that I might be able to recruit you two."

"What kind of recruitment?" asks Soma.

"We would like to have you join our staff as student teachers. Tell me, is there any subject you excel at?"

"My—excuse me, our English is pretty good."

"Really? Thank goodness, we could use a few more English teachers." He points to a nearby clothing rack, "I had some uniforms prepared for you. They were made by the same tailor as Negi-kun."

On the rack was a blue British two button jacket emblazoned with the Mahora emblem with several tailored shirts with the same motif. Next to it was a jacket similar in nature designed for women, with its own shirts and business skirt.

"From this point on, you are now teachers of Mahora Academy."

Pharsti spoke for both of them "We are honored."

"Headmaster!" Negi asks, "Where will they stay?"

"About that…"

**Minutes later…**

"May I please have your attention?" Negi calls his class to attention. Class Three-A sat at their seats as Negi stood next to a raffle machine with Soma and Pharsti, who were at the moment kicking themselves.

"_Remind me why we're being auctioned off like cows?_" asks the demonic swordsman.

Pharsti sighs, "_The Headmaster said that with the current room rentals, he thought it would be easier to follow Negi-kun's example and ask for lodging with a member of his class._"

"_Just like home._"

The class whispered among themselves as they argued about who would get to keep them.

"I may have lost Negi-kun to Asuna and Konoka," shouted manga artist Saotome Haruna "but there is no way I'm losing the cute student teacher and his girlfriend!"

"_Oh God, she thinks I'm cute._"

"_I thought that was a good thing._"

"_Not HER of all people. That girl likes to spread rumors!_"

"Well, I suppose two more roommates wouldn't hurt." Tatsumiya continued polishing her furnished SVD Dragonuv seven six two rifle.

"_Okay, Tatsumiya-san I can live with._"

"_Ugh..._" Pharsti said in disgust of him.

"We could—" Konoka starts; before she could finish, Asuna stops her mid sentence.

"Oh no, one kid and his ermine is one thing, but two more is seriously crossing it!"

"_Damn._"

"_I would have liked sharing a room with them._"

Negi places his hands on the crank of the machine, "There is only one way to find out!"

The lottery began, Negi turning the crank as fast as his could. Within seconds of tumbling around in the chamber, their teacher pulls out a pair of names from the cylindrical container.

"Our winners are…" The class was hushed as he calls out two names "Nagase Kaede and Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

Almost as if they were twins, the two swordsmen stood forward and shouted.

"You can't be serious!"

After some gossip, the class left for their rooms. Out in the hallway, Negi, along with Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were amazed at the recent turn of events.

"Sokkun is bunking with Secchan?"

"Ojou-sama, I am NOT sleeping in the same bed as him!"

Asuna sighs, "Welcome to my world."

"Just give us a chance to prove ourselves." Pharsti spoke for the both of them.

"I know Nagase-san will have no trouble accepting you, but fighting beside you and sleeping next to you are two different things!"

"Hey, we won't be a bother."

"Come on; let's go get you settled in."

Setsuna leads them to the room she shared with Kaede that followed the design of every other room in the girl's dormatory. Soma looked at the kitchen which was kept in semi-pristine order, shown by a couple of dirty dishes in the sink and a couple smudges here and there and an old model stove, showing that they were on a bit of a budget.

There was the living space clearly remodeled by Setsuna as it had polished hardwood floors and walls, murals that preached righteousness, the suit of samurai armor, and the occasional candelabra lit the room, giving the area a sixteenth century-ish feel to it. Over on the wall was a bunk bed and a handy workstation to do their work on, at least they were the only modern pieces of furniture.

Pharsti asks "Doesn't this feel…?"

"…like sensei's room? Yeah…"

"I would have expected no less from Aoyama-san."

Soma looks at their feet, "Well, we have no bags to unpack."

"Go ahead and explore the campus, come back before curfew at ten."

"Where will you be, Sakurazaki-san?"

"I need to meditate on what happened. Do not concern yourself."

"Alright then, see you at dinner." Soma takes Pharsti's hand and walks out of the doorway.

Outside, Pharsti did her job of scolding Soma.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Don't you wanna see around the school? After all, we're gonna have to spend a while here."

"I suppose you are correct. We might as well gather toiletries and such while we're out."

"That's the spirit. C'mon, I hear the cafeteria is terrific here."

On the campus grounds, they had arrived in time to where there were no more classes for the day and everyone was already on their free time. Hundreds of students roamed the streets, happily as they spent their day relaxing.

"It sure is lively here."

"Oh, look! Negi-kun and Kagurazaka-san are here with some of the staff!" Pharsti points to Negi who was sitting down next to a white haired older man wearing a white suit and glasses.

"I'm gonna guess he's one of Negi's friends. He's way too old to be a friend of Asuna-san."

"He's very handsome…"

"Pharsti…"

Negi spots them coming towards the cafeteria, "Matsumura-san! Pharsti-san!"

"I think Sir Negi wants us, let's go."

They sit down with Negi and his older friend. Asuna seemed lost in her stare directed towards Negi's friend.

"Hey, Sir Negi. Who's your pal here?"

"His name is Takamichi."

"I'm Takahata Takamichi." He introduces himself, "You must be Matsumura Soma."

"Takamichi…?"

**Four years ago…**

"_Seta, who's this guy?" asks Soma, pointing to a picture on his dashboard._

"_Oh he's my old Tokyo U buddy, Takamichi. Me n' him did some Jeet Kune Do together."_

"_Was he any good?"_

"_Oh yeah, the guy taught me a few things."_

"_What happened to him after college?"_

"_We went our separate ways. I went into archeology, and he went to some academy to teach; haven't seen him since."_

"Takamichi-san, you wouldn't happen to know a Noriyasu Seta?"

"Hmm, haven't heard that name in forever. How are he and his wife?"

Pharsti somberly tells him "His wife passed on…"

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"A friend of Takahata-sensei?" asks Asuna.

Soma takes out a picture of Seta and himself in the Namusan Sapou underground ruins, making silly faces towards the camera. Seta and he were dirtied up from digging around in the cave for so long.

Asuna catches a glimpse of Soma's wallet, "Who's the hot guy?"

"He's sempai's sempai, Noriyasu Seta."

"You know some pretty awesome people."

"Thanks." Soma turns to Negi, "You wanted to see us?"

"We thought that we could help you get some things for when you move in."

"Its okay, me and Pharsti have a huge pile to draw from. Don't worry about us."

"Is that so? Don't be afraid to ask for our help with anything. If you need me, I'll be studying over a lead Eishun-san gave me."

"Thanks a lot, Sir Negi."

Taking off, they treaded around the campus while taking in the sights. Pharsti figured that they would be in for quite a lot of walking, groaning every time something caught Soma's attention. Two hours of walking later, they found themselves at the base of the massive tree they saw earlier. They sat down among the many patio tables that were situated there.

Pharsti reads a nearby plaque "This tree; this sign says that it is called the World Tree."

"You know it as the Tree of Yggdrasil."

The two look to the once vacant chair across from them to find that Tsuruko was seated comfortably while sipping from a cup of tea.

Soma fell out of his chair in surprise, "Tsuruko-sama!"

"I'm relieved to see you here safely."

"Tsuruko-sama," Soma gets back up, "what's the big idea?"

"By whatever do you mean?"

"I mean telling me to come here, instead of joining the Shinmeiryuu!"

"That? I already explained the training you need cannot be taught, only experienced."

"Please, Aoyama-san." Pharsti pleads "I believe we have had enough riddles for today."

"Since you were sincere about it, I will tell you what will be in store." She dusts off her gi, "I'm sure you wondered why I let my sister live alone."

"Yes, why's that?"

"No matter how physically or mentally trained one is, there must by emotional training."

"What do you mean by emotional training?"

"If you go through hardships, then you will understand how to deal with them. I can feel many things circling about that boy, Negi Springfield."

"What kinds of things?"

She talked prophetically, "Hope, despair, light, darkness, the beginning, and even the end."

Pharsti asks, "I am going to assume that our fate is linked to that boy?"

"You are correct." She looks Soma straight in the eyes, "You are no longer bound to simply Pharsti; you are now bound by a bond between yourself and Setsuna-kun."

"What?

"I observed. Do you recall when she managed to coax your chi?"

Pharsti looks at Soma, "When was this?"

"…Yes, I remember."

"Her chi touched yours, mingling within every fiber of your being. Now you two are also connected."

"You mean we're sharing chi?"

"In a way, yes."

_Maybe that's what made the Nijuushin pull off without a hitch…_

"What does this mean for us?"

"Destiny has drawn you all together, what the future holds for you even I cannot see."

Soma sighs, "I got what I wanted to hear; thanks for that, Tsuruko-sama."

"My pleasure; I wish you both the best of luck." Tsuruko gets out of her chair and walks down the stairs. From her hakama pocket, she drops something that clattered to the ground and catches their attention.

"Tsuruko-sama, you dropped…!" as they run over to collect it, she had once again disappeared from sight. On the ground was a decorative three inch red rope with a black magatama bead at the end of it.

"This looks to be the same type of decoration Aoyama-san keeps on Shisui's hilt."

"Yeah, but it's a little different." Soma rolls his eyes, "There she goes again; doing this planned stuff." He takes it and ties it through a loop at the end of Saiketsu's hilt.

"I believe it's about time we go. We still need to go gather a few supplies."

After stopping at one of the many convenience stores, Soma and Pharsti head back to the girl's dormatory. With a knock on the door, Kaede lets them in sincerely.

Kaede was wearing a set of black pajamas "Welcome back, de gozaru."

"Thanks, Kaede-Sessha."

"You made it in time for dinner; Sakurazaki made it, de gozaru."

On the knee high table sat a dinner consisting of delicious looking Italian food (with Japanese preparation) in plain trays. Setsuna kindly sat them down on two spare pillow seats.

Setsuna goads them, "You should eat while it is still nice and hot."

"I'd love to!" Pharsti pokes Soma, "_Try something._"

"_Whatever, I'll be the guinea pig._" Soma takes a serving of fried egg laden spaghetti, two breadsticks, and a small portion of lasagna. Quickly taking bites out of each, he turns to Mari for an analysis.

"The results are in, daimyo."

"What do you have for me?"

"The food was poisoned."

Soma said shockingly "What?"

"Forgive me, daimyo. Although I am a machine, it would appear that I have developed a sense of humor." She reads from a clipboard that magically materialized in her hands, "Our analysis shows that there are traces of MSG in each entrée not counting the breadsticks."

"MSG?" he said in disbelief, "You mean this is…"

"Take out food."

"Somehow I sorta expected it from her." Soma gives Pharsti the okay, "_It's safe. Salty, but it's safe._"

"_Something isnt right. Sakurazaki is much too traditional for this type of food, though it's odd that she would pick Italian of all styles._"

"_Maybe it's best we don't say anything._" He resumes talking, "C'mon, dig in! The food's great!"

Setsuna smiled contently, "Yes, lets."

The meal went on, the four enjoying the food someone else prepared. As they ate, Soma and Pharsti made light conversation to one another unbeknownst to Setsuna and Kaede.

"_Don't you find it strange?_" asks Pharsti.

"_Find what strange?_"

"_How these two can share a room with one another._"

"_What do you mean by that?_"

"_Its amusing to see one so easily read under the same roof as one who is so enigmatic._"

"_Isnt that the case with us?_"

She giggles "_Yes, but we share one mind but we are not as one._"

"_Save your Zen philosophy._" He looks at Kaede, "_She must really drive Setsuna-kun nuts._"

After they ate, Soma gathers the dishes and heads to the worn sink. Turning the water on, he uses the nearby sponge to scrub off the caked on oils and spices.

"Allow me, you are our guest." Setsuna tries to take the sponge away.

"We didn't help cook," Soma said almost sarcastically "the least we can do is help clean up. We're roommates now, remember?"

"I see; it's getting late. We should prepare for bed."

After cleaning up, the four of them stood outside the bathroom. Setsuna looked awkwardly at Soma who stood at one end of the door while she stood at the other.

"Um… Pharsti-san, would you mind if I went ahead?"

"Of course, it is your room after all."

"Matsumura-kun, won't you join me?"

"_Go ahead. I'm not jealous._"

"_Don't be stupid, I'm not getting any ideas any time soon._"

The two of them walked through the door and drew out their toothbrushes. Sharing half a sink each, they silently polished their teeth without so much as looking at eachother.

"_Why did she invite you?_"

"_I dunno. Maybe it's your breath?_"

"_Who's being stupid now? This is some sort of rouse; knowing Sakurazaki-san, this might not end well for you._"

"_Okay, I'll keep an eye out._" The two swordsmen spit simultaneously into the sink, dipping their hands into the small pillar of water that came from the faucet to wash their faces. Soon after them, Pharsti and Kaede nod to eachother as Setsuna and her male counterpart left the bathroom.

"So Pharsti-san, you want to brush your teeth with me de gozaru?"

The Valkyrie chuckles "I'd love to!"

When it came time to lay their heads on their pillows, Setsuna heads for the door and goes across the hall and knocks. Konoka obligingly opens the door for her and lets her in.

Pharsti looks out the door to Asuna and Konoka's room, "It appears as though fate has drawn us together."

"What do you mean by that?" asks Soma.

"I don't think it is mere coincidence that our rooms are so close together."

"You think it's more planning on Tsuruko-sama's part?"

"I'm not certain, but be on your guard. There is no telling what is lying around the corner."

Several minutes later, Setsuna comes back out of Asuna and Konoka's room bowing politely as she left. Soma thought that it'd be best if he didn't ask why she went over, letting it be her business what she did. Coming back through the door, she escorts them to the bunk bed she and Kaede share.

"We will have a busy day tomorrow. After all, according to Negi-sensei that is when you begin your first day as a shihandai."

"Okay, who's going where?"

"Matsumura-kun, you take the bottom bunk with Nagase-san."

Soma nods, hesitantly "Uh… sure."

"Pharsti-san, you take the top bunk with me."

"Understood."

Soma gets under the covers of the bottom bunk with Kaede following after him. Setsuna follows Pharsti up the ladder to the top bunk and they tuck eachother into the sheets.

Two hours into the night, Pharsti slept soundly next to Setsuna. Soma was not as fortunate as he had his eyes wide open and was shivering as he faced Kaede.

"_Pharsti?_"

"_What is it?_" she said sleepily from her futon.

"_You mind if we traded bunks?_"

"_What's the matter?_"

"_It's Kaede-san; I'd rather not talk about it._"

"_If you insist, just be quiet about it._"

Pharsti quietly climbed down the ladder while Soma leaped out of the bed and climbed into the top bunk. Regrettably he failed to be quiet as Setsuna notices him trade places with Pharsti.

"Matsumura-kun, what are you doing?" she whispers.

"Trading bunks with Pharsti."

"Why is that? Do you have something against Nagase-san?"

"No, it's just—"

"It's just what?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"That depends."

"Well, to be honest…" he said shamefacedly "she scares the crap out of me. When I look at her, I can't even tell if she's asleep or awake, like she could be watching me while I sleep!"

"I'm afraid I share your fear." Soma was surprised to hear that from Setsuna of all people, "She appears to be lenient and mellow but underneath that exterior is a hardened warrior, the likes I have never seen before. It terrifies me to think that she is much stronger than me."

"If that's the case," he pulls the sheets up towards himself "let's be scared of her together."

"Alright, just don't hoard the sheet." She waited until Soma turns toward the wall of the room before she woke back up. From her pajama pants' pocket, she withdrew a small white gem.

"Okay… Negi-sensei said to hold the gem like this…"

She places it on his forehead and chants a Buddhist mantra. Within seconds, she sees a flash of light and before she could react she was in her white armor, greeted by the chibi-chans.

"Welcome back, Sakurazaki-san."

"Thank you for your reception."

"I hope you realize how noisy you are." There stood Pharsti standing just outside the doors leading to the main entrance to the compound, dressed in her sapphire kimono that was downsized to fit her smaller frame.

"Pharsti-san—!"

"Shush," she silences her "you'll wake him."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I didn't;" Pharsti said modestly "you make such a racket with your barging in unannounced. But I do know what does on in Soma's body; I am his keeper after all."

"Why aren't you going to alert him?"

"Because we are friends. I am sure you know that by now."

Setsuna was touched "Thank you…"

"But tell me, what brings you here? Why have you decided to pay a visit?"

"I want to learn more about Matsumura-kun. What was his second life like?"

"Is that all? The next time you want to snoop around, just ask me. It's much simpler that way."

Pharsti escorts the swordswoman through the dojo to the library. They climb a flight of stairs to a walkway overlooking the library with shelves also lined with countless books.

She hands her a moderately sized red book labeled _Motoko-sensei_, "This was what a day was like in his second life. Thanks to magic, we can now give a more vivid image of his memories from a different perspective. Go ahead, open it."

Opening the book to its first page, it transports them to Soma's room in Hinata Onsen.

The room was dark, and his alarm read three o'clock AM letting them see that he was fast asleep. The door slides open, and a shadow leaps out of the hallway. With his sheets flying up, Soma rolls backwards and grabs a kendo stick that lay on the ground next to him, with a perceptible slapping of wood against sinew.

"_Aoyama-sama!" Setsuna was amazed to see a younger version of her idol._

_Pharsti rubs her hand through the simulated Soma's hair "I really miss those days."_

Soma rubs his right upper arm "Good morning, sensei…"

"Get your coat, minaraikou; we are going into the mountains."

Motoko takes him without a fight, and the two of them walk to a mountain that was only an hour's jog away from the inn. With a roaring waterfall in the background and a bevy of bamboo trees, it made an ideal spot for an aspirant samurai. The memory fast forwards to them already in training.

At the time, the two of them were performing single handstands atop several stones while a rushing river passed them by over the threshold of the cascade. Motoko coaches him through the process while remain very still in her position as Soma was wobbling left and right.

"Focus, minaraikou, you look rushed."

"I…can't…do it!"

"Nonsense, a man should be able to do what I can do threefold."

"Argh…"

"_It's amazing how far he's come in only two years of training." Setsuna notes "He's achieved heights that take twice as long."_

"Aah! Whoa!" Soma fell into the river head first, flailing his arms as the falls dragged him downwards to the pond below. Sighing, Motoko got back on her feet and jumps down to chase after him. She falls at a faster rate than him, catching him on the way down and landing on a stepping stone without so much as a sound. Her ink black hair fluttered down to her back as she remained dry while Soma was soaking wet in her arms.

Pharsti 1.0 hits him in the back of the head with a plastic ruler, "_You did that on purpose._"

"_What was he thinking?" Setsuna asks._

"_He found it comforting that she found any form of value in him."_

"I'm sorry sensei, I failed."

"I suppose that for someone like you, you did better than I expected; an hour and a half is exemplary for a novice." She carries the shorter boy to the grass, "Now we will balance our physically training with spiritual training. Take off everything but your underwear and meet me at the bottom of the waterfall."

Soma walked behind a set of trees and tosses off the soggy shirt and jeans to hang them on a tree branch. As soon as he got done, he turns around and looks just beyond the cluster. What he spots makes him look in delight; Motoko lets her gi slide down her silky shoulders and her hakama dropped to the ground around her ambrosial legs.

_Setsuna didn't believe what she was seeing "Has he no shame?"_

"_Not at the time._"

Without her notice, he dashes over to the falls and sits down next to them and listened to the roar of the water splashing until Motoko acknowledged him again.

"Good, now follow me under the torrent." They sat themselves directly under the rushing current and let the falls beat down upon them as they held a meditative posture. Motoko remained rigid with an unyielding look on her face, while Soma continually shivered with his teeth clacking very loudly.

"_I suppose I can finally appreciate these Shinmeiryuu training methods now that he can endure them." Pharsti bent down to Soma who gritted his teeth to stop the irritating noise "He was no stronger than an average boy back then."_

The memory fast forwards for a second time thirty minutes, Soma passing out from the bitter cold and collapsing to the ground. Motoko looks to him with one eye, standing up strongly against the force of the waterfall and picks him up off the ground. She walks back to their disrobed clothes and gathers them while heading for a small refuge built for campers in the wilderness.

"_She was not as cold blooded as I had made her out to be."_

"_I was told tales of how she could slay any demon in the blink of an eye. Seeing her like this seems to make me think otherwise."_

A small fire was going, Motoko wiping Soma's forehead with a rag to get his fever down. The boy turned and moaned in his catatonic state, letting his body do the recovery work.

"Okasama…"

Motoko took the liberty of searching his pants pocket while he slept to find a picture of Matsumura Ganjuro, his wife, daughter Chidori, and baby Soma. She puts it back without his knowing, wiping his hair out of his eyes.

"Matsumura Soma, _his_ son…"

"_She might have known all along."_

"Sensei…" he opens his eyes.

"Don't talk." She hushes him, "We have been here long enough; let us make our leave, we have breakfast to attend."

Another fast forward, showing the two of them seated in a trolley headed towards Hinata-onsen. Soma was dressed in a jacket and hakama Motoko had brought specifically for him. They were watching the scenery pass by and listened to the rolling of the wheels going up a hill.

"_I can still remember these moments." Pharsti grips the handrail on the ceiling of the car. "Those were some of the most enjoyable parts of his life."_

Soma's eyes slowly closed and he sleepily rested his head against Motoko's arm. The action received many looks as witnesses whispered among one another in envy and in respect. Motoko simply reached around and grips his other shoulder and pulled him closer.

_The book returns them to the library, and Pharsti puts the book back on the shelf._

"Are you satisfied?"

"What about the others he lived with? He showed us many pictures of his friends."

"I suppose a few more wouldn't hurt."

_She takes a blue book off the shelf labeled Shinobu, opening it up and flipping to the second chapter._

"Okay Soma-kun, just like we practiced."

Shinobu was stirring a large pot that spewed forth a wholesome beefy broth scent. She looks to Soma who was dicing carrots hastily, dumping them into the pot. Her assistant grabs a skillet on the stove and flips a filet that was a nice golden brown. Shinobu walks behind him and presses the lid down on a rice cooker and watches the red light flicker on with the word _Cook_ just below it.

"Good!" she was relieved, "You're really getting the hang of this!"

Soma rolls his eyes, "_Would have been faster if Pharsti would just let me use Nijuushin._"

"_Having experience is everything._"

"What's next?" he asks.

"Let's call everyone down for breakfast."

Soma and Shinobu walk upstairs and call everyone down for breakfast. The memory fast forwards to the two of them walking together in Nagato Park, two of them were dressed very casually for the occasion.

"_That girl, she looks like Miyazaki-san."_

"_Maehara Shinobu. She will make one lucky man his wife one day."_

"_Did he ever have any interest in her?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Your servants told me he was in love with Aoyama-sama. He seems so besotted with Maehara-san."_

"_They went out every so often as friends, but she only had eyes for his sempai."_

"Shinobu-chan, you wanna go grab some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

Soma and Shinobu find a kindly ice cream vendor, who hands them a pair of vanilla ice cream topped waffle cones as soon as Soma places down some yen for them. Turning around, he sees their ice cream fall to the ground with a splat.

"That's a nice girlfriend you got there."

"_Not this shit again._"

"_Oh I remember this." Pharsti shook her head._

"_What's going to happen?"_

"_Watch._"

"Now why'd you go do a thing like that?" Soma asked the high school student with the gelled up hair and the tough guy headband.

"She's wasted on a chump like you."

"Soma-kun," she gripped his arm "let's just leave."

"Yeah, Soma-kun" he mocked "just leave the cutie."

"Pay me for that ice cream you made her waste."

"She's gonna eat that one with me."

"_Just let him go, Soma-kun. He's not worth it._"

Soma cracks the knuckles on his right hand "_Screw that. This son of a bitch owes Shinobu an ice cream._"

"What's gonna make me?" he grabs Soma by the shirt collar.

"Leave him alone!" Shinobu unexpectedly kicks him in the groin. She watches him wince painfully, following up by repeatedly whacking him over the head with her handbag. Soma watched her beat him into submission until he held up a hand with several hundred yen.

_Setsuna looked at the downed student holding his crotch "You must be joking."_

"_This is too good to fabricate."_

"Jeez, Shinobu, remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Er…sorry."

"Let's get out of here. Every time we walk around together, some guy tries to hit on you."

The scene switches back to the library, Pharsti closing the book.

"There is something I need to see before I leave."

"What might that be?"

"He was the son of Matsumura Shizuna, but he said that he was adopted. I would like to see his foster mother."

Pharsti looks around and finds a black book labeled _Haruka-san_, taking it and popping it open, the prerequisite flash of light transports them to the Café Hinata with Haruka sitting at the counter reading her usual gazette.

Soma approaches the counter "You wanted to see me?"

"C'mon, we're going out."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm gonna do the motherly thing of spending time with you."

"Okay, what's going on? What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing yet, c'mon, I think you'll like this."

Soma follows Haruka to the trolley stop, his second mother placing a hand over his eyes. Knowing how cryptic Haruka can be, he decided not to ask questions. Feeling the car come to a halt, they step off and she guides him into a store. The shop owner gives her a greeting of familiarity as she walks through the door.

"Urashima-san, welcome back!"

Haruka frees his eyes from her restraint, "Wait, what's going on?"

Around them, there were numerous paintball guns and refurbished pieces of armor each with faded stains of blue, red, pink, and orange splotches in various areas. Other players sat around the door leading to the outdoor courses.

"Wait, we're playing paintball?"

Haruka replied sarcastically "No, we're just target practice." She turns to the clerk and lays down some yen, "For two. We want in on the next game."

"Of course, Urashima-san. I'll have you and your son registered for the upcoming match, just go ahead and grab your gear."

Haruka heads to a nearby rack and scoops out a helmet and armor, chunking it at Soma. He catches them and quickly straps them on only to get hit in the face with a paintball gun. She escorts him outside, following after several others.

They were brought to a modeled course consisting of colorful air inflated obstacles. Five others walked over to the other end of the range while three more were assigned to Haruka and Soma.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Even I get bored sometimes. Enjoy it while you can, you won't see my generous side often."

"_What is that senile woman hiding?_"

"_Senile?_"

"_She is twenty nine, can't you tell?_"

"_I'm her son; I'm not supposed to know her age._ _Besides, how do you know?_"

"_Women know these things._"

"_Right, whatever._"

"_Just don't cheat; and by cheat I mean using Kamui, close quarters combat, and auto targeting._"

"_I guess you also want me to play blindfolded?_"

"_Just don't use the shield to deflect the paint._"

One of their loaned teammates leans over to Haruka, whispering to her "Haruka-san, who's the kid?"

"He's my kid."

"Is he any good?"

"Good enough."

The referee holds an air horn above his head and presses hard on the button to let out an earsplitting blare to signal the start of the game. Two teams of five scrambled for cover while the pitter patters of CO2 belted out random balls of various colors against the provided covers. Haruka covered the left side while Soma headed to the right. He peeks over to see two opposing members firing over at Haruka's side.

"_Whatever, easy shots._"

Soma takes aim and rests his finger on the trigger. Just as he was about to unload a salvo of paint on an unsuspecting pair of paintballers, another one of their mates springs out from behind the same piece of cover and grabs the gun out his Soma's hands, picking him up, throwing him on the ground and delivering two shots to his face mask.

"While you're down there, how about you shine my shoes? Go back to your mom before you get hurt, kid."

"_Those bastards are cheating!" Setsuna angrily shouted._

_Pharsti folds her arms in amusement, "Keep watching."_

The ref blows the whistle and the round ends. Haruka (with a red stain on her left leg) comes by Soma who was still on the ground with a huge green mark on his visor. After helping him off the ground, Soma takes off his mask and spits the stray paint on the grass.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a little paint in my face. No big deal."

"Not that; why are you crapping out on me?"

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that. I've seen you slug guys twice your height."

"But isn't that against the rules?"

"Theres a reason I brought you here." She wipes the rest of the stains off of his cheeks with her free wrist "Sometimes you gotta play dirty to win; haven't you heard the term all's fair in love and war?"

"_Soma-kun?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_This is one of those moments when I believe that Haruka-san is your real mother._" She pinches his cheeks."_You take after her more than you do Matsumura-okasama._"

"_Does this mean…?_"

"_Yes, you have the green light. Don't hurt them too badly._"

"Haruka-san, are you losing your edge?" one of their team members asks their team captain. "I thought you said that your kid was good!"

"I gave him a pep talk, now we watch the fireworks."

Soma's face lit up with an evil grin as he strums his fingers against the grip of his paintball gun. As the ref blows his air horn yet again, Soma charges down the middle of the field followed by member of his team as they lean up against a rectangular refuge. Peeking out, he is again ambushed by the same cheap shot.

This time, he takes his left arm and wraps it around the enemy's right arm and straightens it to make him drop his gun. Taking retribution for his earlier trap, Soma smacks him with the CO2 tank of his gun and catches the other gun while it dropped. Jumping back, he held both triggers for a hail of plastic paint spheres that continued to pelt his gunless adversary.

Haruka smirked to herself as she splatters paint across an opposing member's chest plate, "That's more like it."

As Soma continued to lay down suppression fire for his mom, his recently dispatched foe stood back up and lunges straight at him with a myriad of bruises under his armor. Soma ducks under his arms and kicks him in the back of the knees, strong arming him with his inhuman strength. On his vest was a holster for a paintball pistol which Soma takes and used him as a human shield as he picks off one more member of the conflicting team with a series of shots to the neck for a grand total of three members down. Taking the last shot in the pistol, he pushes his shield down and shoots him in the unprotected back of the head callously.

Pharsti places a hand on his shoulder "_He's dead, Soma-kun. You can stop now._"

_Setsuna peers over the nearly unconscious paint covered body, "It's just a game…"_

"_Soma-kun took his games very seriously."_

After dispatching him, Soma rolls to the left and looked over to Haruka who was adjacent from him. Nodding to her, she replies by nodding back to him in recognition. He quickly dashed to the other side while keeping his head down and pops out with a scatter of blind fire. His "target" looks in that direction and fires off several shots himself. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Haruka darted out of her cover and bombards the last man standing with two headshots.

The referee calls the game, and the other team groaned as they gathered at the center of the arena holding their sides and heads. Haruka's team remained remarkably unharmed with the exception of a few stains here and there.

"No more!" said the captain of the other team. "We give up! Just don't hit me anymore!"

"Winner, Team Urashima."

"_I can't believe he shot him forty seven times._"

"_You counted?" Pharsti asks._

"Haruka-san," Soma said as he took off his mask "explain to me why you suddenly wanted to go play paintball."

"I'll tell you when we get home." He knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

They ride the trolley back to Hinata-onsen, Soma waving goodbye to the clerk and the other team outside with their captain's right arm in a sling and his face swollen with bruises. On the steps, they pass the Café Hinata and head for the front door. Sliding it open, they see the entryway was completely pitch-black.

"What's the deal? It's Saturday, everyone should be home."

The lights suddenly flip on, and streamers fly every which way. There was a banner that read HAPPY ANNIVERSARY.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as they surrounded a table covered in delectable food.

"What's all this?"

Keitaro hands him a cup full of juice "We had Haruka-san stall you until we got everything ready."

"You know what today is?" asks Naru.

"Saturday."

"No shit;" said Sarah, "everyone says that this is the one year anniversary of when you first got here."

Kitsune pops open a recently bought bottle of plum wine, "Since we don't know your birthday, I'd say it's just as good."

"Go ahead, minaraikou." Motoko encourages him, "this is a celebration."

"Thank you, sensei."

"_They look so happy…" Setsuna looks upon everyone._

"_I recall a few weeks before Aoyama-sama killed him; there was a time that I had admitted that I wanted to just live this peaceful life in blissful ignorance with them, away from the troubles of the world. But I knew we could not; there was much that needed to be done."_

The environment changes back to the library as Pharsti closes the book. Setsuna bows politely before she walks down the stairs.

"Thank you, Pharsti-san. I appreciate you letting me look at his memories."

"Think nothing of it. Remember, just ask me next time."

Setsuna exits his psyche and found herself staring at the ceiling. She looks to see that Soma had wrapped his arms around her unexpectedly, murmuring in his sleep.

"Sensei…"

She simply sighs, chuckles to herself and rests her head against her pillow to fall sleep.

_**The next morning…**_

Slowly waking up, the sizzling of a pan catches Setsuna's attention. She looks to see Soma in her kitchen wearing an apron, flipping an egg around in a pan skillfully in one hand while chopping a skinned carrot into slices with the other. Without turning around, he lifts his foot and flips the switch for the rice cooker to the "Keep Warm" position. Pharsti was behind him with a small plate which she holds out as Soma flicks the pan sharply and makes the egg land cleanly on it.

Pharsti looks at the recently awakened Setsuna, who looked at the clock that read _six thirty four_, "Sakurazaki-san, you're just in time for breakfast."

The swordswoman climbs out of bed and sat at the table across from Kaede, who was merrily waiting when until could start eating. On her side of the table, there were the essentials of a grilled fish, a fried egg, an empty rice bowl that sat next to the rice cooker Pharsti carried to the table, a bowl of natto, a bowl of miso soup, and a small dish of pickles. She looks at the food hesitantly, looking then to Soma who sat at the table last.

They clasp their hands together and said in unison, "Itadakimasu!"

Setsuna waited until someone said something, not having to wait long as Kaede spoke up.

"Setsuna-chan, what are you waiting for? Soma-kun is surprisingly a good cook de gozaru."

"Sensei always told me I was old fashioned. I was pretty much raised on a samurai's diet."

She knew what he was talking about. "Sorry about the mess."

Soma shrugs off having to wash several murky looking dishes "Hey, whatever."

After breakfast, the four of them head down to the train station and board the next train to the main campus. As the massive rush of students flood out of the compartments towards their respective buildings, Negi spots Soma among the sea of students.

"Matsumura-san, good morning!"

"Morning', Sir Negi."

"Did you receive today's lesson plan?"

"I'll grab it in the english professor's office when we go in."

Wandering the halls, Setsuna follows Konoka into the ladies restroom. As Konoka heads into a stall, her friend stood by the door and waited for her to finish her business.

"Secchan, you don't have to wait for me." Konoka said through the stall, "You can go ahead to class."

"Think nothing of it, Ojou-sama." Suddenly, a whisking of the surrounding air calls her bodyguard instincts out. "I'll be right back, Ojou-sama." She follows the echo in the atmosphere outside to stop short of the doorway to see a unanticipated sight.

"Hello, Setsuna-kun."

"Aoyama Tsuruko-sama…!" she bows respectfully.

"Rise, Setsuna-kun; there is no need to bow to one such as myself."

"What would you see me for, Tsuruko-sama?"

"I came to ask a favor of you."

"Name it, and it will be done."

"All I ask is that you watch over Matsumura-kun, guide him, protect him, and sharpen him as my sister did."

"Of course. I will follow the wishes of your sister."

"One more favor. If he does not help my sister to become a woman…" Tsuruko humorously smiled, "would you wed him instead?"

"Tsuruko-sama!" Setsuna chokes on the thought.

"My apologies, I only jest."

Konoka calls from the bathroom, "Secchan, where did you go?"

"Over here, Ojou-sama." She turns back around to see that Tsuruko had disappeared.

"Who were you talking to?"

"N…nobody. Let's hurry to class."

They meet with everyone in Three A's classroom. At the desk, they see Negi and Soma organizing papers. Suddenly a banner pops out of the wall that read "Welcome!"

"Surprise!" shouted Three A.

"What is all this?" asks Pharsti.

Ayaka stepped forward, "Negi-sensei thought it would be a wonderful idea that we give you two a warm welcome as our new shihandai."

Soma thanks her "Thank you, Iincho-san."

"I asked the Lunch Committee to make a special cake for the occasion." Ayaka gestures in the committee leader, Satsuki Yotsuba, holding a moderately sized cake with chibi designs of Soma and Pharsti painted in colored frosting on a vanilla cake.

"I hope you like it!" as she walks forward, she ends up accidentally tripping forwards. As Soma goes to help her, he is hit in the face with their freshly prepared cake. Yotsuba catches the cake after regaining her balance, looking to see that it was still in his face relatively undamaged. She pulls it away and sees that there was blood running from his nose.

"Oww…"

"I'm sorry; it's an ice cream cake."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I've been out sick, and have some projects with some strict deadlines.

_**Please leave a review on your way out…**_


	42. Forbidden Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: This chapter has no relation to the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

During kendo practice, the sensei in charge takes his kendoka and stabbed the clothed tip into the ground like an old man with a cane. Taking off his face guard, he tucks it under his arm and started shouting.

"Matsumura-kun," he hails "your performance was sloppy. Care to explain yourself?"

Soma bowed on both knees "No excuse, sir."

"I hope you understand the punishment." He raises his kendo stick and smacks him over the head once. Soma looks up at him, speaking to him about his (Soma's) usual training methods.

"Sir, my first sensei hit my a lot harder than that."

"Are you mocking me?"

Setsuna looked at him with an admonishing scowl "_What is that idiot doing?_"

"Not at all."

Their sensei takes both hands and struck him again, breaking the stick over his head.

"Anything else to say?"

"It was much harder than that, sir."

Their instructor began to become more agitated, "Students, you all get a turn. To be fair, Matsumura-kun, you can fight back."

Obeying their sensei, the rest of the class (minus Setsuna) stood up and gripped their sticks. They lined up single file like a firing squad to kill a blindfolded prisoner.

"Why aren't you lined up, Sakurazaki?"

"With all due respect, Shiratori-sensei, I want nothing to do with that fool."

"Oh c'mon," Soma sighs, "that's cold!"

The entire kendo club of twenty five stampeded towards him, their bare feet stomping on the wood floor with their sticks held high.

**_Chapter 41 – "The Melancholy of Keitaro Urashima" (Part 1 – Forbidden Knowledge)_**

After kendo practice, the two Shinmei swordsmen walked out of the doorway leaving a pile of busted kendo gear and bruised students in Soma's wake. Shiratori-sensei was left in shock, tending to the students that were already bleeding. On the way out, Soma kept himself entertained by fiddling with the magatama decoration at the end of his sword given to him by Tsuruko.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself."

"No pain, no gain, right?"

"Do you really have to break our equipment?"

"I'll pay for it. Doing jobs for the headmaster really pays the bills. Besides, you ended up cracking open someone's mask earlier." Soma looked at his watch, "We have to hurry up and meet Sir Negi on Library Island. Could you guide me there?"

Leaving, the two of them head for a building isolated from the campus with a sign outside reading "Library Island." Inside, they run into Negi who was gathering English materials for class.

"Soma-kun, Sakurazaki-san!" Pharsti greeted them as she stood in line with Negi.

"Oh, Matsumura-san, I was curious about something."

"Shoot."

"Your English is remarkable. Where did you learn it?"

"When we weren't in class, I had to teach my sempai some English through thorough reading."

"Your sempai?"

"His name was Urashima Keitaro."

"Wait," Setsuna asks "you mean the legendary Urashima Keitaro?"

"That depends. What was he legendary for?"

"He was the first man to beguile the blade of Aoyama Motoko."

Pharsti nods "Yes; that sounds like Urashima-san alright."

At the counter, Miyazaki "Honya" Nodoka stood at the ready to take their books.

"I know him, he's a famous author!"

"Sempai, an author?"

"I remember that name, Urashima Keitaro. He wrote a famous novel called Love Hina: Urashima Keitaro no Yuutsu."

Negi repeats in English, "_Melancholy of Keitaro Urashima?_"

"What was it like?" asks Pharsti "A Japanese version of Mein Kampf?"

"Well, I haven't read it myself. But there were only a few dozen copies ever released." Nodoka pulls up the computer catalog and punches in several keys, bringing up a book cover with Keitaro's picture right on the front.

"I'll be damned, sempai."

"He won a lot of awards for the book."

"If the book was so popular," Pharsti asks "why were only a few copies ever released?"

"It was the request of Urashima Keitaro that his exploits be documented and not published for the masses. He personally entrusted Library Island with a copy, where it sits in the rare book section."

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?_"

Pharsti shook her head, "_Like I have a choice._"

"Where do we go?"

"The decent into the library starts at that staircase."

"Okay, be right back!" before Soma could scurry off, he felt the familiar feeling of being hoisted into the air by a scabbard.

"Just a moment, Matsumura-kun; you aren't going in there."

"I need to get that book!"

"Setsuna-san, wait!" Negi stops her, "She means you aren't going in there alone."

"Don't take it personally, Sir Negi, but this isn't your problem."

Asuna hits him over the head with her fist, "Hey stupid, you helped us. The least we can do is help you out with this."

"How bad can a few staircases be?"

Nodoka takes out a book, opening it up to a page that folded outwards and showed a map of the library's layout. The entire sheet was several feet in length and width with some of the paper yet to be filled in.

"This is the map of how much we know of the library. There are many floors that are still unknown to us, and many books guarded by traps and sentries built over the century."

"Jesus…" Soma continued scanning the map.

"Honya-chan is part of the library expedition team." Asuna points out, "She knows more about it than the rest of us."

"Okay, then where is this rare books section?"

"It is about twenty sections down. The lock hasn't been opened for about two years now; it is said that Urashima Keitaro personally stored the book."

"_Knowing Urashima-san's immortality, he would have succeeded._"

"_Yeah, but why would sempai personally leave a memoir here?_"

"We'll leave in an hour." Nodoka puts on an expeditionary hat, "Pack a lunch."

Thirty minutes pass, with Setsuna, Soma, and Pharsti packing supplies for their outing into the library. Pharsti wore an ensemble that would fit right into National Geographic.

"This library, how big is it?" asks Pharsti.

"The halls of it are a labyrinth in themselves. We already traversed through it once before."

Soma places a freshly prepared basket of lunch, "Any words of warning?"

"There are many dangers that guard the countless tomes and scrolls. Some are dated to be over six hundred years old."

"A regular Indiana Jones movie; I better go grab some supplies." Setsuna and Pharsti watched him walk towards the door and clear his throat, "Oh boy, I sure have a lot of _money_ to spend. I wish that someone could sell me something!"

On cue, there was a knock on the door. Soma opens the door to see that ever lovable merchant with his bulky backpack of wonder. He started to speculate if he ever smiled behind that purple face mask.

He cheers "_Afternoon, stranger!_"

"_Right on time; what's for sale?_"

"_What're ya buyin'?_"

"_Anything in the ways of ammunition?_"

"_Sorry, but no. I don't sell ammunition; it's my policy._"

"_Then what's that box of nine millimeter Jackal rounds?_"

"_Just for display._"

"_Why would you sell guns, but not ammo?_"

"_How do you think I get round' them monsters?_"

"_Good point. How about medical supplies?_"

"_You're lucky you asked when you have! I just got me hands on these classic First Aid Sprays!_"

"_First Aid…Spray?_"

"_The last person I sold these to survived getting crossbow bolts to the face!_"

(A/N: In case you don't remember/know, he is referring to Leon S. Kennedy.)

"_How can a spray heal THAT?_" He asks suspiciously"_Especially without band aids, or gauze, or without a whole first aid kit for that matter?"_

"_Magic, I suppose. But I jus' sell the stuff; they're ten thousand a pop._"

"_Awesome, I'll take two!_"

"_Heh heh heh, thank you…_"

"_Er…yeah._"

"_Would you be interested in a phone card?_"

"Wait a sec…" Soma hits his forehead with his empty palm, "I hope theres a loophole in this ring thing."

"_Only four thousand—_" the boy slams the door in his face and runs to Setsuna's phone perched on a small table.

"What's going on?"

"I may not see them, but every prisoner gets a phone call."

Soma picks up the receiver and punches in several numbers, listening to the small hum of the connecting tone. There was a small click on the other end that gave him some sign of relief.

"You've reached Hinata-onsen, please leave a message!"

"_Shinobu's voice…it's gotten a little deeper. Damn, I wonder what she looks like?_" He clears his throat, "Hello, it's me So—"

The receiver explodes in his hand, scraping his ear and putting Setsuna down the drain by seventy thousand yen. On the floor were the sparking remains of the phone.

"What on earth was that?" Pharsti inspects the shattered remains.

"You have to be fucking me. This stupid curse goes as far as me even talking to them?"

"Tsuruko-sama must be serious about you not returning home for a while."

"I'm sorry that you couldn't get in touch, but maybe that book you're looking for will provide you with answers."

After several minutes of checking equipment and making bento box lunches, they met back at Library Island. Nodoka lead the group to the stairwell that lead into the depths of the library.

"Are you prepared?"

"Miyazaki-san," she had put Pharsti in a state of uneasiness "you talk as though we weren't coming back."

"This library is a pain in the ass." Asuna points to Nodoka's nametag ID "Why do you think we have a team that's just for exploring the library?"

"What kind of library is this?" asks Soma.

"Documents gathered around the world are stored here. The rare books section should be several stories down."

"Relax, Soma-kun." Konoka makes a comparison, "This isn't the library from Halo."

(A/N: The new Negima suggests Konoka is a gamer, so it would only be fair to mention it)

"Oh, okay. That's not so bad."

Asuna shouts at him "Get serious! This place is booby trapped all over the freakin' place! We nearly got killed the last time we came here."

"Whoa, calm the hell down! We'll nab that book and be out of there, I promise."

"I really wish it were _that_ easy."

The group descends the staircase into a vast room where even the very floors were made of book cases. Deep underground, the air was relatively thicker; far stretched roots hung from the World Tree. They made sure not to fall through the various cracks in the floor, taking each step cautiously.

"This place is huge!" Soma looked around in amazement.

"Just don't touch anything and we'll be fine."

"The map points that it should be this way." Nodoka makes a left turn in which everyone follows. Above them was an ear piercing squawk that makes the party look up.

What made the horrendous noise was a mechanical bird, its aluminum wings fluttering as it makes a pass at them and disappears through a hole in the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Asuna looks around the room for the bird.

Nodoka checks her notes "I don't know. I haven't seen anything like that before. Let's keep moving; we can't afford to stand around."

The expedition group keeps moving around the floor until they come across a retro elevator. Asuna slaps her forehead in disgust as she approaches it and begins to push the down button on it. There came no response as she repeatedly presses the button impatiently.

"Oh come on!"

Konoka looks at the broken fuse box "Figures the elevator's busted. This thing is pretty ancient."

Almost automatically, Soma looked at the back of his left hand and ground his teeth "I hate you." He turns to Nodoka, "Which way now?"

"There's a stairway leading down to the next floor. We'll head down through there."

Following her guidance, the party heads down a flight of stairs and find themselves among the shelves on solid ground. One shelf caught the attention of the two katana-wielders.

"What's this?"

Upon closer inspection, they see that they were books related to the Shinmeiryuu. Dozens of techniques were neatly placed on the shelf, completely undisturbed.

"This one here, it's the Shinmeiryuu Gokumonken!" out of reaction, Setsuna reaches for the book. Pharsti manages to stop her hand before it touches it.

"Wait; Miyazaki-san said not to touch anything."

"Sorry, it's just that all these techniques documented here are so fascinating."

"We will study them another time. Come now, we'll be left behind."

Just ahead, an ear piercing caw of a bird brought their attention to a bird sitting on the back of a wooden chair looking at them with its accusing eyes. With a mighty squawk, it echoed its cry throughout the floor. As it came to a stop, there was a sudden clomping of footsteps that increased exponentially. There were too many steps per second for them to be human…

"What's going on?" Negi looked around hastily.

Nodoka flipped through her guidebook "I don't know! This might be some kind of security system!"

Their answer came in the form of large hairy six legged insects with rotted, jagged teeth hissing madly. Hive minded insects snarled and scratched their front legs in hostility, drooling translucent green saliva from their fangs. Asuna quickly came up with an effective strategy for dealing with them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"It came from the east."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! The signal came from a building at Mahora Gakuen."

"This better not be some stupid wild goose chase."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Loads of times; do I really have to start?"

"Okay, just cut me some slack."

"How do you know this isn't just some kind of hoax?"

"I just have this nagging feeling. Go with me on this one!"

"It's been four years. You really think it's possible?"

"Nothing surprises me anymore. If anything, I wish it were true."

"You and that blind hope of yours…"

_**Back in the library**_

Weaving through the bookcases, Nodoka led the group through recognized shortcuts to escape the onslaught of insects. Arriving through another doorway, Soma stops and broke out his P90, laying down a suppressive fire to at least stall their advance. He takes a cylindrical grenade from his pocket and pulls the pin, tossing it over his left shoulder as he bolted in the opposite direction.

Leaping out of the way, a brief and bright bang explodes behind him as the flashbang detonates. Negi and co. were waiting for him at the other end of the archway, Negi already prepping four contracts.

"That'll slow them down a little. Whatever you're gonna do, do it quick!"

"Partner…" Negi held out four contract cards, "Kagurazaka Asuna, Miyazaki Nodoka, Sakurazaki Setsuna, Konoe Konoka… show me the power within you…Pactio, activate!" With a surge of magical energies, Negi's partners lit up with glowing auras of omniscience, drawing their respective artifacts.

"Pharsti, you got anything for me?"

"Already working on it…" in her hand was a glowing ball of swirling power.

As the bugs swarmed out of the portico in various directions including coming along the walls and ceiling, Pharsti finishes the spell that she had delayed seconds earlier.

"Tel ma Amoris…!" sparks of lightning rained down, and made quick work of several of their hostile greeters. More of them came to replace those that had been splattered along the floor.

Asuna, Setsuna, and Soma forced back the oncoming blitz with faced paced blows. However, numerous swipes from scythe-like limbs coming from nearly all directions proved difficult. Taking steps backward while defending one another from razor sharp appendages, they were forced towards eachother, back to back. Dozens of explosions abound, the group of seven stood in an obtuse circle staring down a sea of the insect creatures.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Asuna raises her fan and beat back several of the bugs.

"No good!" Soma continually fired from his shotgun "there's too many of em'!" Just then, a glowing beam of black light spewed from the ceiling and erupted forth a pulsing ball of luminosity. In a flash, their situation looked less grim.

Negi turns, "Evangeline! Chachamaru-san!"

"Do I have to save your sorry ass every few minutes? You're so worthless."

"I'm guessing you're here to nag us?"

"I expected better of you, Godslayer."

"Hey, fuck off. I'm still new to this."

Eva cupped her hands towards her center, creating a ring of almost tangible dark magic that gathered at the focal point between the group of seven.

"Lic lac lic lac…spiritus!" a white explosion engulfs the room they occupied, incinerating the entire section while Eva teleported them out of the area. All that was left of it was a concealed winter and a shivering wind that blew between the bugs frozen in suspended animation.

The party is transported just outside of the entrance to Library Island. Evangeline flicks Negi in the forehead before starting to scold him on his less than stellar performance.

"Give me a break! You had two mages, three warriors, a healer, a guide, and enough ammo to start a small war and you still got overrun?"

"They took us by surprise!"

"What a lame excuse." She turns around and rolled her eyes irritated, "Come by my place later in the day. Let's get out of here, Chachamaru."

Her robotic partner dully complied "Yes, master."

As they left, Negi and Soma lowered their heads in shame.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I should've been able to do more."

"I was there too, Sir Negi. I really screwed up too."

"Cheer up, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka encourages, "There wasn't anything that we could do!"

"I'm sure whatever Evangeline has planned, it will help us."

Soma became dubious "Pharsti, how can you be so sure?"

"She isn't all bad to save us from a demon lord that was over two centuries old. I mean, she does have some interest in Negi-kun and yourself."

"She's only interested in Sir Negi because he's the son of her old crush," he points to his right temple "and she's only interested in me because I'm holding her rival captive in my head!"

"We will find out soon enough." Negi gestures, "Let's go meet with her later."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen this person?"

"No, I'm sorry. Have you tried registry?"

"Thank you, we'll try that now."

"Any luck?"

"I got nothing. That secretary said to try the registry office."

"I'm telling you, he can't be here."

"Why's that?"

"Um, I don't know…maybe because…it's physically impossible!"

"Nobody else sounds like him. Who else could it be?"

"Maybe he gave it to someone."

"Hey who knows? It might be him."

"Oh don't you start."

"I'm not going to give up. He's gotta be here somewhere."

_**Two hours later, Evangeline's cottage…**_

"Sir Negi, you sure it's safe here?"

"After we beat Evangeline, we managed to reach good terms."

"Good terms? Sounds more like a draw than a victory."

"Yeah," Asuna confirms "we didn't beat her."

"Asuna-san!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! She's a wanted criminal, right?"

Pharsti makes a guess "So it was mostly luck?"

"Just about."

"Urgh…" Negi points their attention towards Eva's modest log cabin, "We're here."

Her personal abode gave off a charm of old Irish; a simple yet elegant design masked a prescience that reeked of evil energies. Negi ushers them inside, waving his hand as a word of warning to be careful.

Inside was an array of gothic dolls, ranging from the overwhelmingly adorable to the downright disturbing. On the nearby table was a set of teacups lined in solid gold, and a fresh batch had been recently made along with biscuits that were still nice and hot. A grandfather clock kept the time, with the pendulum ticking back and forward. Three more strokes and the clock rang out at six o'clock PM.

That was the signal for Eva and Chachamaru to come out of a door and greet them almost hospitably.

"So, boya, Godslayer, you two showed up! Good; follow me."

Going into a secondary room, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Pharsti follow them into a space with only a small scale model of what appeared to be a private resort, complete with trees and all.

Asuna examines the almost LEGO like structure "What's this?"

Eva said smugly "My personal getaway from the worries of the world, nothing special."

Pharsti looked cynical "We'll see."

In a glare of light, the group found themselves standing on white tiling, looking around to what was now a full scale version of what they were just looking at. They took the time to ooh and ahh over the structure and the surrounding ambiance.

"Whoa," Asuna said in amazement "awesome stuff!"

"In here, my power is in full effect."

"Is that the way you convince yourself that you still got it?" Soma asks her suspiciously.

"It's a lot more fun than just loafing around the school without much to do."

"Evangeline," Negi got to business quickly "why did you bring us here?"

"I already told you; it's already been two times and I'm already sick of rescuing your sorry butt from destruction." She nods to Chachamaru to escort them, "You expect to find your dad like that? Slacker."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Being the generous person I am, I'll teach you both some stuff even you two novices can use."

Soma rolls his eyes one direction "_Boy, aren't we the self righteous cunt?_"

"_That self righteous cunt is going to teach you to stop sucking so much._"

"_Huh, it's not like you to talk like that._"

"_Whatever drives the point the farthest, I suppose._"

They found themselves standing upon fresh white sand. In front of them was a myriad of toys including but not limited to a volleyball net, personal shaved ice stand, and a rack full of water pistols.

"You girls can go play. Me and the boys need to get a little work done."

"Thank you, Miss Evangeline."

"Oh cut that out," she corrects Pharsti "you're making me sound old." She looks over to Soma; Chachamaru stood next to Soma, placing one hand on his shoulder "Godslayer, you go ahead and go play for now while I work with boya here. I gotta talk to each of ya in private."

"Whatever. I'll just hang out here."

Eva walks Negi to a large white open hall that stretched for miles. The rest of the party was left to wonder what they were doing as they sat around a round table eating from a mountain of shaved ice on the table.

An hour passes, and the mound of rainbow colored ice slowly shrank into an almost level plain of multi-colored snow. Pharsti and Konoka were at the point of constructing little snowmen from whatever everyone couldn't finish while Soma and Asuna were running in the background squirting one another with water.

"What could they be doing?" Setsuna takes another scoop of the now syrup drenched ice.

"There is a firm possibility that she is teaching him something new. We should remain patient."

"But what is my question. It bothers me that we aren't allowed in there!"

"Secchan, you have to relax! Be more like Asuna and Sokkun!"

"I agree with Sakurazaki-san," said the librarian "I'm a little worried about Negi-sensei."

As she said that, Soma was seen retreating as he was assaulted with water balloons. He came back towards the table and vaulted over the tray of delicious snow people, causing Asuna to douse her friends in tap water.

"Whoops…! Sorry!"

"Asuna…." Konoka shakes off the wet feeling from her arms.

Setsuna took the time to wring out her ponytail before slicking it back into place, "Nice job."

"Alright, screw this." Soma began marching towards the hall that Negi was escorted down, "I have to go see."

"Wait up!" Asuna chases after him followed by Pharsti, Konoka, and Setsuna.

After going along a beautifully lit white hallway filled with antiques, they hurried up a spiraling staircase until a crafted wooden set of double doors impeded them. Upon pushing them open, they were greeted with the sounds of what resembled a bombing run. Fanning away dust from her face, Asuna looks around to spot Negi and Eva squaring off.

"…Tel ma Amoris!" A ball of energy explodes from Negi's hand at point blank range, Eva shuffling backwards for seven feet. Sweeping her right hand upwards, she casts a near tidal wave of ice him that rose from the ground.

"Undēducentī Spīritūs Lūcis Coeuntēs Inimīcum Sagittent!...Tel ma Amoris!"

Three times as many arrows of light flew free from Negi's fingertips for a grand total of one hundred and ninety nine streams of energy, plowing back the hailstorm that was Eva's attack. Their session had just ended as the two spotted their friends standing in the doorway watching them duel.

"I thought I told you that this was a private meeting? I'll get to you soon enough!"

"We got tired of waiting." Soma said almost rudely.

"C'mon, what's going on in here?"

"Be lucky I just got finished up with boya. He should be able to pull his own weight now, for a little while anyway."

"Fine, guess it's my turn now."

"Okay, we'll be going now."

"Not so fast." Eva stops them at the door by closing it with a whisk of her wrist, "Since you all decided to come here, you'll be staying for the remainder of this little session between me and the Godslayer."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"This is supposed to be his room, right?"

"Yeah, why're you asking?"

"It's just that, I dunno…it's a girl's dorm!"

"Never stopped you, did it?"

"Ugh, enough reminiscing."

"Says' here Sakurazaki Setsuna, and Nagase Kaede."

"His name is right here under them, see?"

"Who's this other person, Pharsti Valkyrie?"

"Maybe they have some really weird vacancy policy?"

"No, I mean that name sounds like it came from some Norse mythology."

"I think it's a cute name."

"Who asked you?"

_**Back at Eva's resort…**_

"I noticed that you're lugging around that sword of light. I watched you work with it; pretty sloppy."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll admit that your swordplay is passable, but I can't believe you still have to tribute to call Excalibur."

"Wait, what?"

"Funny, I thought the Noble Phantasm technique came with it."

"What're you talking about? Tribute? Noble Phantasm? Slow the hell down!"

"Jeez, keep up kiddo." She holds out her right hand and in a flash of black light appeared a sword one yard long and its guard and hilt covered in violet gems, "This is the Noble Phantasm technique. It's the power to summon an artifact through willpower. Every time I've seen you use it, you've had to exchange your other sword to use it."

"Dumb question, but are you gonna teach me how to do that?"

"Course', not much use to me; out of a bonafide swordsman it could be." She explains to him, "Hold out your hand, and imagine the hilt forming in your palms; let the blade form from there."

Soma clasped his hands as if he were gripping Excalibur. Showing signs of near constipation by squinting and grunting hard, his forehead began to build up perspiration much to Eva's amusement. She looks to her imaginary watch and sighs.

"Maybe if you had a little motivation?" she snaps her fingers "Chachamaru."

"Yes, master."

From the back of her knees came a roar of rockets that propelled Chachamaru forwards at the preoccupied Soma. Rolling out of the way, he instinctively reaches for Saiketsu on his hip, only to realize that it wasn't there.

"Oh ho," Eva mocks him as she held Saiketsu in midair with an unknown force "we can't have you cheating in this exercise."

"_No choice…_" he continued placing his hands forward and trying to summon Excalibur. Without Saiketsu, it proved more difficult than he had thought.

Chachamaru's right forearm detached and flips around so that the hand anchors itself into the ball joint of her elbow. From the other end came out a pulsing purple laser blade that took quick swipes at him, forcing him to sway away from it and take his attention away from calling the sword.

"What the hell?" Asuna looks on as Soma attempts to distance himself from the robotic servant "Can she do that?"

"It makes sense." Negi didn't stop them, "In a real situation he'll have to be able to use the Noble Phantasm on demand."

Soma tried his best to imagine Excalibur firmly in his hands, but was too preoccupied in making sure he still had a head on his neck. Leaning under a horizontal swing, barrel rolling away from a vertical swing, and leapfrogging over her, he gets a suggestion from Mari.

"Daimyo, if I may help?"

"I'm listening."

"Take this." She hands him what looked exactly like Excalibur.

On the outside, Soma impulsively swings his hands forward as if he were still holding his sword. Just as Chachamaru's laser blade was about to pass the space between him and her, an obstruction stops the blade of light.

"What?"

Appearing like water poured from a pitcher, Excalibur materializes to guard against the artificially made blade. He pushes her backwards and strafes backwards to obtain the breathing room he sought after. A second later, the sword vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"_What the hell is going on? What's happened to Excalibur?_"

"_It appears you must believe that the sword is truly there. I had hoped holding it would give you a better understanding._"

"_So I have to really think hard on this one. Well, here goes nothing."_ He shouts aloud, "Excalibur, adeat!"

A flash of white smoke and a gust of wind flow from his palms and produce the hallowed blade in a radiant aura. Chachamaru came at him again to throw him off his guard, swinging overhand in an offensive stance. Thrusting Excalibur upwards to counter her, he stops her briefly as he strafes to the right and slashes horizontally from his left side. Unfairly, the robotic servant twists her elbow to let the blade bring to a halt to his attack. With a swipe that used the full one hundred eighty degree range given by her doll joint to send him flying backwards six feet.

As he recovers, he receives a rocket driven fist to the face that both bowls him over and depletes forty four percent of his shielding. Some of the damage went through the shielding as shown by him wiping stray blood from the bottom of his nose while Chachamaru's arms reattach themselves.

"Hey!" Asuna shouted from the sidelines "that's cheating!"

Eva said coldly "Life aint fair, Kagurazaka Asuna."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"He's out here?"

"What could he be doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know, and right now I don't give a crap. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can leave!"

"Theres just something that's been bugging me this entire time."

"What?"

"If he was alive, why didn't he just come straight home?"

"Knowing him, he's got stuff to do."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But we'll ask him once we find him."

_**Back with Soma and Chachamaru**_

"_She's not gonna stop till' I'm dead!_"

"_I believe that is the point._"

"_Thanks for nothing…_"

Soma rolled his eyes and shook off the momentary pain. Holding Excalibur over his right shoulder, he comes straight at Chachamaru. In her defense, she deployed two floating sentry guns from her back spewing concentrated blasts of laser towards him. As she continued her barrage of cannon fire, Soma dives forward and passes over an energy bolt while using chi to outrun several others. He throws Excalibur at her in the same manner as a boomerang, Chachamaru stepping to the side with one foot to avoid it.

He ducks down and cups his hands again, "Excalibur!"

A moment later, a white gust of smoke explodes in his hands as Excalibur re-materializes in a split second. The other half of the second was used to hack off Chachamaru's arms in a spray of wiring and robotic fluids.

"Hmm, not half bad." Eva chuckles to herself "Chachamaru, that's enough for now. Good work, Godslayer."

"Thanks for the workout."

"Hell yeah!" Asuna said while waving a foam finger, "Way to kick her ass!"

"There are just a few more things that I gotta show you."

Without her knowing, everyone else had come in for a group huddle. Irritated, she screams her head off and shouted everyone out of the room.

"Goddamn, nosy humans…"

"Um, hello?"

"You're no better off than me, remember?"

"I got that title just because I'm lugging around a god. Doesn't really make me any better."

"Do you really think that?" she lowers the top part of her nightgown to show a familiar marking just below her collarbone.

Soma gags at the beginning of his sentence, "A…a Judgment Ring?"

"Damn right it is." Eva readjusts her gown, "That piece of shit Nagi put it on me. Like you, I'm bound to this place."

"But Nagi Springfield's is different!"

"He was someone chosen to change fate; I'm just a prisoner."

"What does that make me?"

"A little of both—whoever put that on you must have a lot of faith in you. There are things you can do with that that can alter the fabric of reality itself…"

"So what, magic?"

"Magic is just taking what's available and using it. Your ring can create something from nothing; not quite Nagi's, but it's the next best thing."

"What are you getting at?"

Eva lowers her tone "Listen…"

Outside, the others waited on the other side of the thick, soundproof doors. Pharsti makes several attempts of listening to the conversation between Soma and Eva with no success.

"What is going on?" Pharsti stood in front of a wall of concrete in their personal compound with Mari looking for some sort of hole to listen through.

"I'm afraid Miss Evangeline has locked us out entirely. What she has in store for Soma-dono can only be of the highest priority." She places her hand against the barricade, "Perhaps it would be best if we let events run their course."

"As if we had a choice." Pharsti turns around, "That is enough."

She reluctlocustly left Soma and Eva to their private conversation. Minutes pass on the outside; feeling longer as the party wondered what she had planned for him. Asuna stomps one foot on the floor and marched over to the doors, rearing back in surprise as Soma came out with a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing; let's head back to the library. We'll be fine now."

The group makes their leave, taking the fastest route to Library Island via along the shoreline of a nearby lake. As they leave the forest, Eva gets a knock on her doorstep.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Little girl, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen this person?"

"Him? Oh, you just missed him."

"Shit…!"

"Don't swear! There's a kid standing right there."

Eva pretends "My mum doesn't mind. Sorry I couldn't help you, mister."

_**Library Island**_

"Let's give this another shot." Soma said enthusiastically "We can't possibly screw this up twice in one day, right?"

"We can do this. I won't make any more mistakes."

"Don't talk like that, Negi-sensei." Nodoka says to her teacher, "We'll be fine this time."

Re-entering the library, they once again descended down the staircase leading to the lower levels to retrace their steps. They came back across the room Eva had frozen over, looking to the icy bugs that had once pursued them. Nodoka opens another door that crumbles into tiny little ice shards to show a narrow hallway with many spider webs.

"Odd, I don't remember this hallway on the map. But if this reads right, this should be a shorter route to the Rare Books section."

"Whatever works;" Asuna said with relief "let's go!"

Suddenly, six feet ahead the sides of the walls broke with earth shattering results, statues covered in tattered rags lurching forward while trudging their battle axes along the ground lazily. They were moaning something vaguely resembling the message—

"Overdue…"

"Librarians with axes?" Asuna readies her harisen.

Soma broke out his shotgun and held it at his hip, "Never a dull moment with you, huh Sir Negi?"

"I suppose not. But we can't waste time with them. Setsuna-san, Konoka-san, Pharsti-san, please handle our backside; Nodoka-san, stay behind me!"

"Okay!"

The battle started as soon as Soma's shotgun blows a hole through one of the statues. Realizing that the hallway was too small to support her nodachi, Setsuna punches another statue in the face, watching another take a swing at Konoka before stopping it with one hand and kicking it (the statue) backwards. Asuna's harisen tears through the front of another, reducing it to dust.

Unexpectedly from the back ranks on Setsuna's end, there came a statue holding a war hammer. Shrieking violently, it slams it on the ground to create a lightning shaped crack in the floor that quickly ran towards them.

"Konoe-san, look out!" Pharsti quickly grabbed Konoka and pulls her back as the floor started to collapse. The statues seemed to have forgotten the fact that there was very little support holding the floor from the basement and they fell through it. As they fell, they grab onto Pharsti's foot to drag her along with them. Setsuna grabs onto her arm and pulls her up only to lose her footing as the floor along with Pharsti.

Soma quickly swept up Konoka and took refuge on Negi's staff as he floated above the failing floor along with Asuna and Nodoka.

"Secchan!"

"Pharsti!"

Rubble that blocked off the hole in the floor prevented them from pursuing. Negi floated over to safety in the next room, looking around for a way to follow after them.

Nodoka pulls out her artifact, Diarium Ejus, "We have to go after them! I'll try and find Setsuna-san."

Negi shook his head "The debris is too thick. We'll have to go around."

"Hang on, let me check with Pharsti." Soma concentrates as hard as he could to connect with her, piercing his focus through pounds of wreckage to get a glimpse of what she saw only to come up empty with nothing but darkness.

"_Daimyo?_"

"_Mari, where's Pharsti?_"

"_According to her vital signs, she is unconscious. Aside from that, she is alive and shows no other signs of injury._"

"_Thank God…_"

"_Rest assured; Sakurazaki-san is with her. She is in capable hands._"

_**Several floors below**_

"Urgh…"

Setsuna awoke to see that she and Pharsti were floating in a pool of water near a chunk of the floor that they stood on not too long ago. Grabbing her and placing her arm over her shoulder, she swam quickly to dry land among file cabinets. Placing her ear to the valkyrie's chest, she listens to hear a strong and steady pulse. Above her right eyebrow was a small bruise and not much else to her relief.

Picking her up off her feet, the angelic swordswoman searches for a suitable camping spot; finding an open area where she took several volumes of encyclopedias and quickly uses a miniscule amount of chi to create a campfire. Setting her down, she drew a small phial of smelling salts and held it to Pharsti's nose, watching her jolt up and cough up water as she woke up.

"Take it easy, you took a nasty hit there."

"Soma-kun…?"

"No, it's me, Setsuna. We got separated from everyone."

"Where are we?"

"From the looks of things, it looks like some kind of index.

"Hold on for a moment, I need to check in with Soma-kun."

Pharsti reestablishes her link with Soma, giving him a surprise ringing in his head.

"_Soma-kun, can you hear me?_"

"_Just fine; are you alright?_"

"_Yes, and Sakurazaki-san is with me. Would you like to come to us, or should we come to you?_"

"_Where are you?_"

"_According to what I've gathered from our surroundings, it looks like an index. I'll switch on my homing signal._"

"_You and Setsuna-kun stay put, we'll go to you._"

"_Will do; please, hurry._"

Setsuna asks, "What did he say?"

"He's on his way."

"Good, the sooner, the better. Let's make the best of things until then."

Pharsti makes a small pause, "Sakurazaki-san, have you had the chance to clean up?"

"No, why?"

"According to Soma-kun's schedule, you two have kendo class together." The valkyrie fans one hand while using the other to plug her nose, "Judging from your smell, I'm guessing you haven't had time to take a shower yet."

"We headed straight for the Library."

"While we wait, why not have a bath?"

"That would sound nice, but we don't have any hot water."

Pharsti got up, and walks over to a small crater filled with water. Kneeling down, she touches the surface and quickly drew it back; waves of steam and humidity rose from it almost immediately.

"There now," she said triumphantly "problem solved."

"Okay," Setsuna replied "we'll have a bath."

Tossing their clothes into two piles, they submerged themselves in the surprisingly refreshing water. The two of them unbraid their hair and quickly take a small submersion before coming back up.

"How did you know we could bath in this?" Setsuna asks.

"The nanomachines detected deposits of calcium and iron in the water. It reminded me of the old days at Hinata-onsen when Soma-kun bathed in a wonderful spring."

"Sounds useful."

"You have such lovely hair!" Pharsti scrubs Setsuna's tresses, "Why do you keep it in that ponytail?"

"It gets in the way."

"Is there some reason you want to take a bath?"

"Aside from getting rid of your pungent smell?" she jokes, "I wanted to talk to you. You spoke with Tsuruko-san, haven't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, you just told me. But enough of that; what did she say?"

"She told me to take over the duties of her sister in raising him."

"I see. Anything else?" she inquires "Anything at all?"

"She did say something about marrying him if he failed."

"What?"

"She said she was joking."

"I've never known that woman to joke."

"She couldn't have been serious. I mean, me, marry _him_?"

Pharsti responded, slightly insulted "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing!" Setsuna said, "It's just—"

"Just what?"

"Can we just drop it? I have no intention on marrying him. That's your job, remember?"

"Yes, but why are you being so anxious about it?"

"Being asked by someone like her to marry a legend;" Setsuna scrubs along her left arm "that just threw me for a loop."

Feeling inquisitive, Pharsti throws her a curve ball "Forgive me for being so direct, but are you gay?"

"Wh…what?"

"You seem to show next to no interest in men, and you do follow Konoe-san a little too closely."

"That doesn't make me gay! That makes me protective!"

"I've known Soma-kun to be a bit overprotective, and he _kissed_ me."

"Don't assume I'm gay just because I'm not seeing anyone! It just so happens I have my eye on someone."

"Oh really?" Pharsti makes a wry face, "Who?"

"Um…there's Ichitaka from kendo class!"

"That's a lie and you know it. Soma-kun remembers that you were the one who busted open his face mask!"

"You do that in kendo!"

A large rumble alerted them, continuing in a slow and steady beat. Setsuna and Pharsti quickly nab their clothes and get ready for what could be coming.

"_Soma-kun, hurry!_"

_**Several floors above**_

"The clerk desk said that he went down these stairs with one of the teachers."

"I'll go down and get him, be right back."

"Be careful; who knows how dirty it is down there."

"Why would he go down there?"

"I dunno, but I wanna ask him when we finally see him."

Back with Soma and Negi, Soma receives the message from Pharsti asking him for assistance.

"Oh shit…!" Soma's eyes fly open.

"Matsumura-san?"

"They might be in trouble, let's go."

Everyone dashes down the nearby staircase, hurrying while fearing the worst. On the other end, the girls encountered purple creatures that were emaciated everywhere but their gluttonous stomachs that wore loincloths while their entire bodies shook in excitement.

"What are they?"

"Gaki," said Setsuna "hungry ghosts. Normally they're just pests, but I can almost smell their blood craving. They must be upset about dying here."

"This might prove difficult…"

"Stay behind me, Pharsti-san. I'll hold them off."

The foremost of them leapt up with its mouth wide open, just to get split open by Yuunagi. Four more replaced the one that was cut down, Pharsti obliging them with a lightning spell shooting from her fingertips. Slicing another one down the middle and applying her foot to the face of yet another with a fan kick, Setsuna forced back many with pure grace as demonstrated by her stepping forward and cutting a clean diagonal slash through one, and leaping atop another to deliver an reversed flip kick to the back of its head before inverting herself in midair to land with a downward hack upon the genderless being's head like a guillotine.

Pharsti places a hand on the ground while holding her staff in the air to conjure a spire of earth to induce splash damage on a group of unfortunate souls. She held her hand towards the homemade hot spring and points her fingers up to make globs of water float from the surface to form shards of ice that she hurled towards several more of the gaki. One manages to slip past Setsuna, lunging towards her then suddenly combusting into ashes as it came closer.

"Where are they?" Setsuna asks as she slams her elbow into a gaki's face.

"They're close! Hold on for a just a bit longer!"

Unbeknownst to Pharsti, there was one of them on the ceiling eyeballing her like a delicious treat. Letting go of its grip, it fell on top of her, pinning her down and going straight for her neck. She shrieks as she attempts to shove it off, making Setsuna turn around and punt it off of her with the force of a field goal from the fifty yard line. With her attention taken away from her other opponents, another was free to latch onto her back and attempt to take a bite out of her. The one she recently kicked gave a mad look and darted towards her and headbutts her in the sternum hard enough to make her cough blood.

Meanwhile, Soma, Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, and Konoka were running down another corridor when suddenly Soma fell to one knee and then on all fours before hacking up blood from his throat. He grips his chest in pain, looking around to see that nothing had hit him.

"Matsumura-san, what's wrong?"

"Sokkun?"

"_Mari, what the hell is going on?_"

"_Unable to determine source of impact._" the maid said analytically, "_Sensors indicate no external force was exerted upon you._"

Patching through to him, Pharsti updates him with a more panicked voice than normal "_Soma-kun, we're being overrun! Sakurazaki just took a hard blow to her chest!_"

His eyes shook in realization, "_Give me a summary of my injuries._"

"_Report states mild trauma to the sternum. Mending is already in progress._"

_Her chi touched yours, mingling within every fiber of your being. Now you two are also connected…_

"_You have got to be fucking me…! Does this mean if she dies…?_" Soma quickly got up and drew Saiketsu while sprinting down the corridor, leaving everyone to try and catch up.

Pharsti shoots a magic arrow through the head of the gaki atop of Setsuna's back, and Setsuna grabs the one that injured her by the arms and rips them clean off. Another two saw her as a problem and latched onto her, one biting her shoulder with jagged teeth.

Several feet from the door, Soma stops again and grips his right shoulder. Looking at his hand, he saw more blood running along his fingers. He shook his head and shrugs off the pain while getting closer to the door.

The swordswoman grabs Yuunagi off the ground and quickly applies a liberal amount of chi towards an opening they were coming from.

"Shinmeiryuu, Zanmaken!"

Many of them were bowled over in the blast, and from the ensuing explosion's dust came Soma flying out of the doorway holding Excalibur. He stood next to Pharsti and was panting furiously.

"Soma-kun, your arm!"

"I'll explain later. First, we'll get rid of these guys first!" he shouted "_Amon!_"

A reddish glow surrounded him, and he drew out his SOCOM pistol. Firing several crimson colored volleys of energy from the barrel, he manages to scare off the others while killing several others in the process.

(Huff) "Thanks, Matsumura-kun."

"Don't mention it…" he said slightly drained, "are you alright?"

"A few scratch marks here and there, nothing serious."

"Soma-kun, how did you get those wounds?"

"_Don't say that out loud._"

"_What is going on? Why is that?_"

"_I know what Tsuruko-sama was talking about._"

"_What are you on about?_"

"_About the bond between me and Setsuna-kun._"

"_What of it?_"

"_Since our chi is connected, any damage she takes, I take it too!_"

"_Yes…yes I see. Any disruptions in the chi networks are from injuries. But to such a degree…_"

"_Ugh, this sucks. I have to make sure she's okay too._"

Pharsti ponders "_Wait, I need to test something._" She takes Soma's knife, and makes a small incision in his right arm to draw blood. Then looking at Setsuna's arm, notices that there is no cut whatsoever.

"_What is it?_"

"_Apparently, as long as you are aware of her, you can shield eachother from the pain._"

"_Okay, that's good. At least there's a little hope; I just have to stick close to her._"

"_This probably goes both ways. Be careful._"

"Setsuna-san! Pharsti-san!" Negi said getting out of the door, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." Setsuna asks Soma, "Did Evangeline teach you that?"

"Nah, she taught me something much cooler."

"Where are we?" Negi looks to Nodoka.

The librarian looks at her map, "We're in the twenty sixth index. The rare book section should be…" she holds her finger up, "there!" A doorway stood between them and their objective.

Walking to the doorway, on the floor nearby was a skeletal corpse gripping a book that had caked on blood with smears and streaks running in all directions. Konoka picks it up and opens it to the last pages with coagulated hand prints.

"_January twenty third, nineteen sixty three, the locusts have grown to six hundred percent their normal size and have developed pelts covered in armor. Exposure to pure Mithril has caused mutations in pets and wildlife stored in the library. One of my friends has already been torn asunder by a pack of mutant locusts; I hope she at least finds peace._"

"Those things are…locusts?" Asuna's left eye twitched.

Konoka continued reading, "_January twenty fourth, nineteen sixty three, it has been four days since this floor had been locked down. I'm very hungry, my classmates are all dead, and I can already hear the scraping of their arms against the door I barricaded. Ever since the science committee started using magic in their experiments, more and more accidents have occurred. The queen locust is pent up in the rare books section, waiting to be fed. I only hope that some_…the text stops there."

"That locust queen's over forty years old!" Asuna deduced "I'm sure that it's long dead by now!"

They open the door to see that there was a massively bloated monster insect in the middle of the room, scratching its own arms as it lay on its back lazily slurping a silvery glue-like substance through a funnel in the ceiling. There were open fissures on the walls with shiny almost polished metal protruding out of them.

"Liquid mithril…" Negi notes, "The queen has been eating a steady diet of mithril for the last forty years. No wonder it grew so much."

"Can't something ever be easy?" Asuna looked around at the many tunnels around the circular room.

The party searches the room that was organized in alphabetical order while trying not to stir the feasting queen. Nodoka guides Soma towards the L section and helps skim the shelves to find the book on the second shelf from the top of that section.

"Love Hina: Urashima Keitaro no Yuutsu." Soma held the book in his hand, the cover mocking him with a group photo of everyone as he remembers them. He stuffs the book in his magic pocket, gathering everyone outside of the entrance of the area. As he walks towards the door, four feet from it, an alarm blares and rings with an announcement on an ancient loudspeaker.

"_A book has been illegally withdrawn from this area—commencing lockdown._"

With a loud thud the doors slams in their faces, leaving Soma, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna in the area and Negi, Pharsti, and Nodoka on the outside. The sound alerted the queen who took time away from slurping mithril like a hamster and rolls onto its legs while letting off a revolting cry from its tainted "lungs". Silver electricity crackled between its antennae, discharging into the ground near the stranded four.

Asuna withdrew her harisen "Soma, put the book back!"

"That's the whole reason we came down here! I can't put it back!"

"You want to get us killed?"

"We'll just kick this thing's overgrown ass."

"Um, if you haven't noticed…Negi can't help us since he's on the other side of that door!"

"Asuna, Sokkun," Konoka mediates them "We can't argue now!"

"Well said, ojou-sama. Let's get rid of this queen first."

"_Soma-kun!_"

"_Pharsti, can you get the door open?_"

"_We're pummeling the door with what we can; not… i… wor…!_"

"_What? Pharsti, repeat that last part._"

"…_e…can……do…op…_" her voice came through as static fuzz and only getting worse.

"_Daimyo, the signal is getting weaker. Neither you nor I can get through at all. That creature is giving off some sort of radiation preventing communication with the outside._"

"_And the door?_"

"_It seems to be comprised of an iron and mithril compound. Getting through will take time, even with magic. It is not advised to use the Hellion on the door, as your priorities demand their use elsewhere._"

"_Okay then._" He checks to see the Hellion is fully loaded with six shots, "_I'll thank Eva later._"

Shots rained down upon them almost like raindrops. Asuna and Soma run in one direction, while Setsuna picks up Konoka and makes a run for the other side. Taking Mari's advice, Soma drew the Hellion from his pocket and fires one shell at its abdomen. His shot spirals towards the queen with a white gale of wind blowing following closely behind. The impressive show was cut short by the shell ricocheting from the shell of the creature towards the ceiling of the room where it explodes with bits of debris showering Asuna and himself.

"What the hell?" Asuna observed, "Why didn't it work?"

"_Mari, analyze it._"

A few moments and blips later, Mari explains to him "_Analysis shows that the exoskeleton of the queen has been reinforced by a layer of solid mithril. Physical and magic attacks are rendered ineffective to such a large concentration._"

"_Then how the hell are we supposed to damage that thing?_"

"_I will run further investigation. Please gather more data._"

"Asuna," Soma tells her "protect Konoka-chan!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Setsuna-kun!" he calls out, sticking out his left hand. She took it and joined him in going on the offensive, "_Nijuushin on!_"

The two swordsmen leapt high into the air, maneuvering through bolts of energy as they land on one knee each atop of the queen's back. Keeping each other's pace of running, they climbed along its neck with swords drawn and leap a considerable distance above its head before shifting their combined weight down while pointing their blades towards the ground. Stabbing into its honeycombed mirror eyes, their swords bounce off of it but they made her rear back in pain for a brief moment as they both simultaneously back flip from separate sides of its face and uppercut the bottom of its head with two well placed Zanmaken. No discernable damage was inflicted on it as they land safely on the ground.

From the queen's bloated abdomen, there were swelling bulges that made their way to the very tip where hoary puss oozed out to produce a set of gelatinous blob that landed on the ground neatly before they were torn apart from the inside by baby mithril locusts.

Asuna took several steps back "Not more!"

The locusts converged on the magic schoolgirl, Asuna countering one with a vertical swat of her harisen. To her surprise, the locust didn't disappear and tackles her with its rough hide.

"Asuna!" Konoka quickly went to support her friend.

The bell haired girl held her side, "Ngh…why didn't it work?"

"No good;" Setsuna started to sweat "since these aren't demons, her harisen is ineffective. And without Negi-sensei's pact, she's about as strong as an average schoolgirl."

"Damnit…" Soma brought out the SOCOM pistol "This complicates things. I was kinda hoping that was our trump card."

The queen returned to suckling on the feeding tube for more mithril, spewing babies from its hind at an alarming rate. Setsuna and Soma hurriedly ran towards the downed Asuna and Konoka to keep them from being swamped by the teeming hoard. Blistering the carapace of several of the locusts in their path with the help of forty five caliber rounds and a finely honed blade, they help Asuna to her feet and put up a defense.

"This is gonna get ugly…" Soma gulped as he holsters his SOCOM, drew Saiketsu in one hand and outstretched the other, "Excalibur!"

Setsuna charged chi into Yuunagi's blade "We have to think of something quick!"

"I'm working on it!"

A throng of locusts lunges towards them, Soma impaling one with Excalibur and then "disemboweling" it with Saiketsu. Setsuna dashes straight past another two, splitting them neatly in half then scraping another through the face. Their victory was short lived as Soma was bowled to the ground and pinned down while Setsuna became surrounded. Clicking noises ran rampant among the crowd, gazing at Konoka with fervor.

Konoka stuck close to Asuna, hoping that she would have an ace up her sleeve. With a hive mind, the entire group swarms them and they pick up the healer in a mosh pit fashion, lugging her towards their queen.

"Ugh…Konoka…!" Asuna tries to pick herself off the ground despite her injury.

"Secchan!"

Setsuna kicks a locust off of Soma, "Ojou-sama!"

"Konoka!" he brought out the SPAS-12 and started to pave a pathway towards her. She grew closer and closer to the point where they scaled their leader and mother. As the two managed to gain some space, two much bigger forms cut them off from their approach. Setsuna leapt up and chopped one of them into several sections while Soma used up another Hellion shell to make a clean three foot hole in another one. When the two mature locusts dropped, the two swordsmen looked to see an unpleasant sight.

One of the many babies held Konoka up, kicking and screaming. The queen opens her mithril soaked mouth, and the baby tosses in the healer like an M&M being eaten by a five year old.

"No…! Ojou-sama!"

"Konoka…!"

Mari's voice beamed in his head "_Daimyo! I believe we may have found a structural weakness!_"

"_I'm all ears._"

"_Presumably since the insides incubate the newborn locusts, the internal organs are not as fortified as the exoskeleton._"

"_Hmm…I think I can come up with something for that. Thanks, Mari._" He proposes his plan to Setsuna, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Here, take this." He hands her a hand grenade.

"What are you…?"

"I'll explain in a sec;" he grasps her hand again "Nijuushin on!"

Hopscotching through empty patches in the sea of insects, they arrive at the feet of the queen. Jumping to higher altitude, they were met with resistance in the air in which they pounced atop of them and used them as springboards to get on top of the queen. They then started to run in opposite directions, Soma at the head, and Setsuna at the tail. Soma arrives first at his destination, flipping over the head.

"Say aw!" he said as he throws his cooked grenade into its mouth.

Setsuna meanwhile arrived at the tail and shoves her grenade well into the hole in the abdomen that produces the children. She cups the pin and kicking off of the bottom part of the back, jumps off while pulling the pin.

Three seconds later, the two of them were at opposite ends of the room, shoving their swords into the wall to hang from them as they watched the chain reaction of green blood and pulsing entrails spew from the ensuing explosions. The blast takes out all of the babies with the debris of their mother flying at them.

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna located her friend among the green goo, grossed out by the entire thing.

"Where's Konoka?"

"I'll go get her." Setsuna put her at rest, "_Matsumura-kun, find ojou-sama._"

Soma landed on the ground and started surveying the remains for the nearly digested Konoka. He uses the sensors Mari used to attempt to locate her among the remnants.

"_Life signs detected, one hundred percent match._" He was relieved when Mari announced that Konoka was perfectly fine.

"Found her!" he shouted from thirty four feet.

Just as he approaches the site Mari told him contained his cheery friend, the slime began to pulse violently. Silver blobs of mithril began to gather from all locations in the room into one single entity that floated several feet above the ground. Suddenly, the unconscious Konoka came out of the shapeless mass, to be sucked into the ball of mithril. The minute the last of her was absorbed, the ball began to take a more human shape while still retaining its quicksilver appearance. Soon came out a perfect silver statue that garnered the appearance of a faceless onmyōdō mage, floating a few feet above the ground.

"What…the hell…" Soma asks "is THAT?"

"_It is the amalgamation of all the mithril the queen has fed on. After all these years, it must have become self aware._"

"_What about Konoka?_"

"_Sensors are unable to locate Konoe-san. There is interference from the mithril radiation._"

"How dare you!" Setsuna angrily charged headlong at the being of pure mithril, "Give me back ojou-sama!"

"Setsuna, wait!" Asuna and Soma shouted as she charged her sword to the point where yellow sparks of kinetic energy jumped from it.

The mithril continued to hover without so much as any change in movement, watching the swordswoman rushing towards it. Just as her blade was about to connect with its face, Yuunagi was stopped in midair by a voice that made Setsuna stay her sword.

"Se…chan…" a ripple of sound echoed from the mithril.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Don't!" Asuna cried, "It's a trap!"

Unable to attack with the thought of Konoka inside of that thing, Setsuna stepped back with a shivering numbness running down her back. Without making a sound, tendrils shot out of the faultless life form and quickly restrain her while dragging her into its being. Sinking into it like a log into water, Setsuna disappears into it, and it began to shift shapes.

"No…!" Soma grips his fingers around Saiketsu, with the feeling of lead feet filling him.

"_Daimyo, cease your anger. It will dilute your concentration._"

"_What the hell is going on? Give me a diagnosis!_"

"_Please gather more data…_"

"_Is that all you can say to me?_"

"_I beg your forgiveness, daimyo. Without enough data, we cannot formulate a way to combat this enemy, nor disconnect Konoe ojou-sama and Sakurazaki-san. The mithril is interfering with the sensors—all I can ask is that you collect information."_

"_You want data,_" he drew his pistol from its holster "_you'll get it._"

Molding itself into another form, color and texture began to become added to the figure form as it condenses into an exquisite girl with onyx colored hair tied into a simple ponytail. Her face was pale and unblemished, touched only slightly by blush makeup and full red lipstick; wearing a crimson gohitoe with a phoenix pattern and held a fan with the same emblem on it.

(A/N: Type of robe worn by Japanese royalty, literally means "Five-layer robe")

Soma and Asuna were taken aback on at the mithril's odd choice of metamorphosis. As soon as it planted its delicate feet on the ground, Mari came back with a report.

"_Daimyo, do not be swayed by its appearance._" She warns him"_It took the attributes of your friends, be on your guard._"

The mithril stepped forward three steps in black lacquered sandals, projecting a voice that was both maturely beautiful yet strangely strong in its execution.

"Matsumura Soma…"

"Soma, wait!" Asuna gripped his arm.

He shook her off, letting her know he was of sane mind "I'm okay. Lemme go talk to it."

Approaching the mithril form, he stops four steps short and looked her straight in the eye.

"What do you want?"

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce myself." She bows majestically as if she had done it many times before, "I would prefer that you call me by the name Himawari. I'm very fond of them."

(Himawari: Sunflower)

"Alright;" he was surprised to find out that this creature was surprisingly polite "nice to meet you, Himawari-san."

"From what I gather, you are not supposed to exist."

Asuna defends him "Shut up, you…!"

"It's okay" he tells Asuna. "You're right. I'm not."

"Please tell me, why do continue to live?" she gently fanned herself "Your duty in life is over."

"I want to see what life has to offer me." He was more prepared than the last time someone asked him "Is that wrong?"

"Not in the least. If I didn't know any better, the two of us are very alike indeed." Himawari stepped closer, "We seek to…experience the joys in life. The only semblance to the outside world I have known has been through these wonderful books the victims of that locust devoured."

Soma demanded "Where are my friends?"

"Do not discern yourself. I have absorbed them into my body; they reside within me safely tucked away. I had to take them in to develop words, take shape, an identity if you will." She giggles whole heartedly and smiles, "Is this to your liking?"

"Uh…" he was at a loss for words after being thrown a curve ball "yes. You're very pretty."

"Soma!" Asuna grew impatient, "Stop flirting with the monster! Can't you see she's trying to trick you?"

"We will continue this in the absence of ruffians and imbeciles." She sat on the ground with bended knees, her robe draping over her and spreading along the floor "Please, sit down."

Soma did as he was told, sitting down in front of her. She reaches out with both hands and cups his cheeks, resting her head on his and closed her eyes. Within a moment, she had gained entry to Soma's subconscious. She appeared in the clothing she introduced herself in, being respectfully greeted by the servants of his submerged mind.

"Hello, Himawari-san." Mari greets her, "Please follow me."

She and two maids sat them down at a gazebo looking over the koi pond. Already prepared for them was a hot clay pot of green tea and mochi. Taking her leave, Mari left them to discuss in private.

"The view is charming. You told Sakurazaki-san you were raised very traditionally by your sensei."

"Yes, I do enjoy the old ways; keeping it simple."

"From the thoughts of your friends, I recall you had four years of your life taken from you. That must have been very terrible."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Pardon me for prodding through the memories of your friends. I just craved more information—I cannot get enough of it. You intrigue me, Matsumura Soma. The people you have met, the relations you have, the trials you have endured, all of it is so fascinating!"

"Not to sound rude, but how do I know you're a…girl? I'm not all that comfortable knowing you might change into a man."

"Gaining awareness from the locust queen, I thought it rather interesting to be a woman. Of course your friends helped reinforce that." She has a sip of tea, "Processing their thoughts, I haven't had such lovely memories in all the time I have lived. The others had always been so drab and boring, but in this place, I can feel your thoughts and memories. Every enthralling detail fills me with joy!"

"My life isn't that interesting."

"But it is! To be born so close to the supernatural, it was like watching a genuine fairy tale!"

"Are you going to absorb me and take my memories?"

"No." Himawari began to nibble on the pink mochi she had been given, "I can see that your tale is not yet over; it would be a travesty to consume you before the end. The very thought…I can't bear it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you," Himawari changes her expression to an austere one "to kill me."

"What?" he became glass-eyed "But…why?"

"When you released me from the locust queen's insides, I had to ingest your friends to keep myself from fading into nothingness. You see, if your friends stay too long within me, they will break down into their simplest elemental components. I can only stay like this if I have a host to feed from, and it would be selfish to keep them."

"I'm sorry!" he hastily apologizes, "You were fine until I—"

"Do not blame yourself. If anything, you are doing me a favor. Being kept inside that disgusting monster for so long, I was so relieved when someone finally destroyed it! I wanted to personally thank you for setting me free."

"It doesn't have to be this way!"

"You become very easily attached. Please, for both of our sakes, plunge Excalibur into my bosom and end my misery."

"I can't kill you. You've done nothing wrong!"

She stood up abruptly "Is that your reason for letting me suffer further?"

Another flash of light and the two of them were returned to the real world. Himawari took a few steps back from Soma as Asuna checked to see if he was uninjured.

"Soma, you okay?"

"Just fine…"

Himawari placed a hand on her chest, "You will not end my life because you say I am innocent. But…" more mithril ran down her hand and a tanto knife appears gripped in her palm; she held it to her own neck "if you will not kill me, I will take my own life and the lives of your friends."

"But what makes you think I can kill you?"

"Excalibur and Saiketsu, those instruments can cleanse me and separate your friends from my body."

"I…"

"What's wrong?" Asuna looked puzzled "Let's just cream it and get them back!"

"She's got as much right to live as we do!" Soma continued his righteous behavior.

"Is that so?" Himawari lifted part of her gohitoe; revealing a polished katana, freshly stitched crimson fibers on the hilt, she drew it and pointed it towards Soma and Asuna. "Then we will fight for the right to live."

"What?" Asuna quickly summons her fan.

"Isn't that the language you understand the best…?" Himawari shifted on leg back and held her sword by her right side, crossing her arms to point the tip towards them, "You were taught by one of the greatest swordsmen in this age. Let me hear your blades sing…"

"Asuna…" Soma's voice became bulldogging.

"Yeah…? What?"

"I need your help…"

She nods, "You got it. But without Negi, I can't keep up with you."

"Gimme your hand."

"What for?"

"Please, just…"

"Alright, alright, here."

He gripped her right hand with his left, "_Nijuushin on!_"

"_What's going on? What did he do?_"

"_Just lay back and let me do the hard stuff._"

"_I can hear you!_"

"_Yeah, I know. We're thinking as one person now. No time to explain, just work with me._"

"Have you made your decision?" asks the mithril woman.

"We'll take you on."

"Very well then," she invites them "en garde!"

Soma and Asuna ran at a blazing pace together as they closed the gap between themselves and Himawari. As Excalibur and Saiketsu sideswipe with the mithril blade, Asuna came in her blind spot and attacked at near point-blank. Using her left hand, the sword maiden grabs Asuna by the wrist and flips her over Soma's head. She lands with a quick recovery, turning back to rejoin Soma.

Meanwhile the demonic swordsman continued his onslaught, raining slash after slash at her. Himawari drew out the tanto in her left hand to match Soma for dual wielding, intercepting him as he came high, blocks his spinning elbow, diverted his blades away, then swung her blades to create a massive aftershock that blew him and Asuna backwards.

"Zanmaken, was it?"

"_That's…one of Setsuna's moves!"_

"_I know; that's because she's using her memories._"

Shaking off the sudden blow, Soma lowered his posture and restarted his attack. He cocks his swords back and swung his entire body weight backwards as he leapt up at an angle, going into a spinning attack that Himawari closely dodges. She counterattacks by thrusting various times his way, with Soma just barely sidestepping each piercing blow. She swiftly twirled backwards, sticking one hand out as she stopped to shoot a ball of fire straight at him. Asuna quickly steps in front of him and slaps the fireball to one side with her harisen.

"_Magic too?_"

"_Some of those people she digested have to be magicians. She's using Konoka's magical potential._"

"Ah, magic is a wonderful thing." She sheathes her swords and began to form a large ball of ice between her hands "Harnessing the elements to do your bidding…such a rush of energy!"

Shooting the condensed ball forward, a fifteen foot radius was quickly being encased in ice and rapidly approaches the two. To offset her attack, Soma shoots another shell from the Hellion. Going down the unfrozen path laid before them, she lets Soma spearhead the attack, seeming to fly off the ground as he thrusts Excalibur forwards to stop Himawari from casting another spell. Before he connects, the sword is stopped in mid-air just a few centimeters from her eyelid with a rippling force emanating from it. Soma is hit in the stomach by a rock that materializes from behind her, passing Asuna as she breaks the shield surrounding Himawari. As the shielding breaks, her harisen lands with a small smack on her fancy robes.

"Have you forgotten that I am no demon?" she was holding the energy released by the Hellion's shot, plowing Asuna backwards as she shot it straight at her. While she negates the magical energies, she was unable to stand against the sheer kinetic energy from the blast and was blown backwards.

"_Daimyo, a report._" Mari states, "_You lack the ability to negate magic attacks, and Kagurazaka cannot damage her because she is not a demon. If you wish to deal a decisive blow, you must bypass her defenses then attack her directly within a small timeframe._"

"_What about Amon?_"

"_Let us test that theory._"

A red aura surrounded Soma, letting him recover much quicker and catch Asuna as she fell backwards. As he lets her rest for a brief moment, he began to jump-strafe around several bursts of lightning that tore up the ground around the area. Coming in for a killing strike, he was met again by the mithril girl's twin blades. Being faster, he leaps up and dove down at her and slashes downwards, missing her as she springs backwards and slashes diagonally along his chest to send him spiraling through the air and landing with a thud on his side, a tear in his shirt.

"_There is another complication._" Mari informs him, "_She is also better than you at swordsmanship._"

"_Thanks for your constant support._" Soma heaves sarcastically.

"_She has ironed out any flaws in Sakurazaki's fighting style. My suggestion is that we simply overwhelm her._"

"_How are we going to do that?_"

"_Our current set of skills does not allow us any moves of that nature. Running several routines, we only came to one possible tactic._"

"_What would that be?_"

"_We could use the knowledge Eva gave us._"

"_Do we have a choice?_"

_**Earlier…**_

Eva lowers her tone "Listen…"

"Huh?"

"What I'm going to show you must be between you and I. I'm going to teach you, you can NEVER do in front of boya or your familiar. You get me?"

"What's so bad about it? Why not?"

"It's a little something from the dark arts. I know better than them that they'll never allow you to use it; right now I've put up a communication barrier to keep her from listening."

"I promise." Soma nods, "Why teach me something so secret?"

"For a stubborn fool, I can feel a vibe of darkness from you." Eva held out both hands and focused light energy in one hand and dark in the other, darkness and light coexist within you in harmony. It is a trait of the Hyuga clan since Hyuga Yuri."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Boya' is important; the last thing I want would be to have him fall before his time. I want you to use this to protect him."

Soma stopped probing; knowing that more would result in him not becoming stronger "You got a deal."

"You already know the power of the harmonixer, fusion—the ability to combine your soul with the souls of monsters." She drew her contract card for Chachamaru; her Judgment Ring started glowing and began to spin. "This ability was developed for the Hyuga clan, those who could not form a pactio."

"So this is a family trait? Okay, I guess I'll roll with that."

"What I'm teaching you how to do is to lend your power to others, infusion."

"Lending my power to others? Isn't that a pactio?"

"Not exactly; pactio is loaning magical power from the Magister to Ministra as a form of defense. Infusion is similar in concept of loaning power, but instead you take one of their strongest traits in the form of an artifact, and the gap made is filled with a fusion monster as sort of a shock absorber."

"So I'm borrowing their power, and just compensate them with the power of a fusion monster? But if I can't get a hold of a pactio, how do I use this power?"

"The ability was designed as a support skill; as long as you can get your hands on an active contract, the assigned person gets the boost and you get temporarily bound to him or her—observe."

_**Now**_

"_Okay, I'll do it. We've done everything else._" He looks to Asuna, "Asuna-san, can I see your contract?"

"What have you got in mind?"

"If I do this, you can't ever tell Sir Negi or Pharsti. You got it?"

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"Only if you tell."

She hands him her copy of her pact card, letting him take it with his left hand. The Judgment Ring on his hand began to glow and spin wildly and he began to chant to himself.

"_Servant Kagurazaka Asuna, lend me your power, and take mine in exchange…_ _aequus muto!_"

Asuna started to glow erubescently, being lifted off the ground by an unseen force. Her contract flew out of Soma's hand and went to Asuna's chest to form a small glowing portal. He instinctively sticks his hand in the hole and began to feel a solid object that he wraps his fingers around, pulling it out to find a large shield displaying the Mahora emblem on the clean iron front reinforced by hardened wood on the back.

_Courage…the ability to face pain and uncertainty without waiver…to defend friends and loved ones…_

"So this is what your courage looks like?

Asuna came back down, wearing solid steel armor with another small Mahora crest on the chest plate. Her legs and arms were covered in full plate armor, and a red battle skirt that went to her knees. In her right hand was the massive blade she held during the school trip, feeling just as weighty as it was before.

"Amazing…!" Asuna lifted her exorcising sword, "It's not heavy!"

"Impressive." Himawari summoned another set of floating energy spheres packed with pure elemental essences, "Will you be a better challenge?"

She launches a large bevy of red beams comprised of fire, Soma holding up his new shield and watching as them divert themselves towards the ground and create dozens of holes in the ground.

"To defend friends and loved ones…" Soma grips Excalibur in his right hands, and Asuna's courage in his left, "What do you say, Asuna-kun? One more time?"

"I think I've got one more in me. Why not?"

The two of them resumed the battle, Asuna heading in front of Soma while holding her gargantuan blade back low at her hip. Swinging it over her head and diagonally slashing, she misses Himawari but crushes the ground beneath her and narrowly nicks a lock of hair from her head. Soma follows up by dragging Excalibur along the ground, sparking as he applied more pressure to slash upwards at her. Himawari weaves out of the way of his attack and lunges towards him to deliver a blow of her own, cutting downwards towards his shoulder. Taking his shield, he puts his left shoulder into a tackle that tosses her off balance.

Asuna returns to the frontline, taking the opening created in Himawari's defense. Wanting to cleave her in half, she chops right down the middle, forcing the mithril girl to use both hands in defending against a blade the size of a harp case. The resulting blow sends the robe wearing warrior onto her back to catch a brief glimpse of Soma who was already in the air and descending rapidly with Excalibur, shouting loudly as he fell.

The holy blade plunged through her chest, with the sudden pressure depressing against her diaphragm with a small gasp. Soma lands with both feet on the ground, staring the defeated maiden in the face with watery eyes.

"Why…?" he sobbed, "Why does it have to be like this?"

Tears dripped onto Himawari's cheeks, "Such is fate…"

"I'm sorry!" he blathered "I'm sorry!"

"For what…? I am honored to die by your hands." She let go of her blades that dissolved into liquid mithril to hold his hands that were tightly gripping Excalibur in agony, "If you want to apologize, then I ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"Live, Matsumura Soma" her voice began to soften, "live for tomorrow…"

"I……I will."

"Thank you…"

Himawari began to turn back to a silver color and melt like a candle into a puddle that spread outwards. On his left, Konoka emerges from the sterling fluids and on his right was Setsuna, the both of them unconscious.

"Soma," Asuna walked over and bent down next to him as he lets go of Excalibur as it dissipates "you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" he said weakly. Asuna's armor and sword vanish in a spray of particles, and her contract was back in her uniform pocket. Amon's aura returned to Soma in a red light, the shield of courage returned to Asuna in a blue one.

"Guess that thing you did is only a temporary thing, huh?"

"_Mari, are they okay?_"

His head maid notifies him, "_Yes. Sensors indicate they have not ingested any mithril; aside from that, they have sustained no injuries._"

"_I'm glad…_"

"_Daimyo, do not be sad. You have done the right thing; she said so herself._"

Konoka awoke sleepily, rubbing her eyes to see Soma and Asuna watching them "Sokkun? Asuna?"

"Konoka-chan, anything wrong?"

"What happened?"

"It's nothing. Let's get out of here."

"Ugh…" Setsuna shook her head as she sat up, "…my head…"

"Setsuna-kun, good to see you're awake." He turns to Asuna to gesture her to help Konoka to her feet, then pulls out a bottled water from his magic pocket, "Here, you could use this."

"Thank you." The swordswoman opens it and drank heartily with a sigh of relief as the bottle became hollow, "What happened?"

"We took care of the mithril inside the queen. The only thing left to do is leave."

"What's wrong with your eyes? They're a little puffy."

"I'm okay. Let's get you out of here."

After lifting themselves to the door, they look to see it slowly come open, Negi and the others on the other side next to another of his students.

"You're…Hakase-san?"

"You are correct." She pats a small computer by her, "I'm a little embarrassed to be tested by an ancient security system. But those people back in the day put quite the number of firewalls and safety locks on this door. Needless to say, they took their book management pretty seriously."

"Soma-kun!" Pharsti latched onto him, "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh, I'm just tired. Can we leave now?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, from the holes in the walls, several mature locusts come to see that their prey were about to leave. Going with their earlier strategy though up by Asuna; they began to hastily run back to the surface.

"Didn't we kill them all?" Asuna said while carrying Konoka on her back.

"Apparently not!" Climbing up a set of stairs, Negi stalls them by holding his staff up and blinding them momentarily by a big flash of white light.

Two floors up, they come down another archive of books and Soma trips out of exhaustion, spilling Setsuna onto the floor. Everyone turns around to see their friends about to be ripped into by a large mutant insect

"Soma!"

"Sokkun!"

"Soma-kun!"

An explosion came from above; a blur of white comes out with a flying kick to the locust's face, sending it into a wall with its green innards splattered all over it. The white coated individual took an offensive stance, shuffling his feet in a familiar stance.

"Seta…?" Soma wipes the dust from his eyes.

The debris parted like a curtain upon a stage, small bits of ceiling leaving the white coat of his rescuer. He turns around and held his hand out in friendship.

"I guess I can finally pay you back for all those times you helped me out."

His pupils dilated from shock and disbelief, he manages to just barely squeeze a word from his throat.

"Sempai…!"

* * *

Heh, sorry that took so long. I'm trying to focus on one story at a time so I don't get distracted.

_**Please leave a review on your way out**_


	43. More than a Boy, Less than a Man

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Soma, Pharsti, Setsuna, and Asuna looked upon the lab coat wearing badass in admiration as he exhales slowly after kicking a giant locust into paste on the floor. Keitaro turns around and looks his adopted family member in the eye. 

"Sempai…?"

"Urashima-san?"

"Urashima Keitaro…"

"He's…so…hot!"

"It's been a while, Soma-kun. I was starting to lose hope." He took off his prescription glasses, much thinner than his original pair.

"How did you…?"

"Find you? You called, remember?"

"I'm not imagining things, am I?"

"You look like you've been through a lot." Keitaro balls his hands into fists, "Isn't it about time I help _you_ out?"

"Sempai, behind you!"

Another mature locust came behind him, its claws razor sharp. Without so much as turning around he kicks high, his foot reaches just above his head to slam into the insect's face and sends it reeling back in pain. Now having his attention, Keitaro turns around, sweep kicks the thing off its feet before falling back and into a handstand, kicking it up in the air before following up with a leaping uppercut. He landed back on the ground, shuffling his feet like a boxer with his hands in a defensive posture.

Avoiding the charge of another, Keitaro's heel came crashing through the back of its head then stepping forward into a side kick that knocks another bug across the room. Then like something from a Bruce Lee movie, he slams his palm into a bookshelf and squashes several more under a set of Encyclopedia Britannica.

Somersaulting backwards, he launches another one into the air and crouches down before springing up in the air and grabbing it by one of its hairy legs to toss it straight into the ground with a crash.

"Pharsti…?"

"Yes?"

"Did sempai just jump twenty feet in the air without Naru-san's help?"

She blunk, "Yes…I think he did…"

_**Chapter 42 – "The Melancholy of Keitaro Urashima" (Part 2 – More than a Boy, Less than a Man)**_

Keitaro leapt atop another one, pummeling its face with a bevy of punches that had a space of less than a twentieth of a second behind the next just before his arm began to glow a golden light and went straight through its head with a clean hole. Jumping off that one and letting it slump to the ground, he elbows another one in the gut before he lands and roundhouse kicks it several times to be sure.

"_What was that light?_" Pharsti observes.

"Sempai, let's get out of here!"

Keitaro quickly kicks another one into a bookshelf, complying with Soma's shouting. He catches up with them, running up another flight of stairs and looking back to see that more had caught up with them. As he raises his fists to defend himself, he hears another voice behind him yelling.

"Get down!"

Knowing that voice anywhere, Keitaro and Soma dive for the ground and watched rounds of automatic weapon fire punch holes into several of the locust children. Soma looked up to see his coveted XMM2K rifle smoking at the barrel with a tanned finger on the trigger.

"Heya, Soma-Soma!"

"Holy shit…" he looked to see who it was, "Suu-chan?"

"Yup, just me!"

"You got…"

"Boobies?"

"Yea—no! I mean…"

"It's okay," she smiles tenderly with her slightly matured but childish face "I'm glad to see you again…"

She grasps his hand and led him upstairs with everyone else, somehow unflinching to the fact that he had not grown at all in the four years of his absence. Shifting her hand forwards on the rifle, she looks back and pulls the trigger on the grenade launcher to send a forty millimeter shell through a doorway and collapse it with rubble.

While being hoisted by the hand, Soma took the time to get a better look at Suu. Now she was much taller than he was, with a great deal longer hair that was bunched up by a scrunchy. He still recognized her by the innocent look she was known for, but he felt as though that this was an almost entirely different person.

The same could be said about Keitaro; he had taken on a revolutionary change since the last time he had seen him. No longer was he the lanky loser he had been accustomed with, this new sempai of his seemed to be bulging at the biceps, and wore much more aesthetically pleasing glasses instead of his old pair which were about as thick as a Dr. Seuss book. He noticed that his fighting style was much different than Seta's, being much more aggressive instead of graceful.

They managed to come up the final staircase, catching their breath as everyone stopped. Soma drops down to one knee in exhaustion, his eyes focused on the floor. As he picks himself up from the ground, he looks around to see a most welcome sight.

There stood his adoptive family, waiting for him with anticipation to say something.

"Sokkun?" asks Konoka, "Are these friends of yours?"

"Uh huh…" he said before collapsing onto the library floor.

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"_Daimyo, please wake up!_"

"Argh…" Soma found himself lying in his private quarters, "Mari? What's going on?"

"You passed out." She places a small bag of ice on his forehead, "Understandable, considering how long of a day this has been."

"Did I see what I think I saw?"

"If you mean the much older versions of your friends, then I might vouch for you."

"Let's hope that that wasn't a dream."

Soma sprung back to life as he opens his eyes and found himself in Kaede's bunk in Setsuna's room. Pharsti happily held him as she watched him flutter his eyes.

"Soma-kun, thank God you're alright!"

"I'm fine; I'm just beat. What's going on?"

"Urashima-san carried you here."

Setsuna places a hand on her forehead, "Why is it everyone is suddenly gathering in MY room all the time?"

"Can I see him?" someone asks behind Pharsti. She lets the guest sit down next to him, to get a good look, "Soma-kun, are you okay?"

Soma recognized that voice from when he dialed the Hinata-sou number, "Shinobu?"

"I'm glad you still remember me…"

Like Suu, she was much taller, having to squat down to see him. Gone was the round faced, naive Shinobu. This new version was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her face was one of experience, her short blue hair replaced by a big bunch held up by a long hairpin. Also gone was her nearly flat chest, her new one much more noticeable but still covered by a Cabot sweater.

"Holy crap, what happened to you?" asks Sarah MacDougal, now thirteen. While not as ridiculously developed as Suu and Shinobu, she was definitely an improvement from her old Lolita self. He made a fervent face, suddenly almost eager to date her.

"Glad to see you too, Sarah."

Someone else huddled around him, "I'll be damned! It really is you!"

That somebody was easily distinguished as Konno Mitsune. While not significantly changed in appearance, Soma could feel something was different about her—something that was different not by her appearance but by her demeanor. The scent of alcohol was nearly non-existent on her person, and her breath lacked anything resembling sweet sake that he had grown to know.

Without a word, someone else overtook Kitsune, the boy taken aback by her incidence. Knowing the faint smell of Marlboro cigarettes meant that it had to be her, he tenderly smiles as Haruka held one hand to his forehead. Age did nothing to deter how beautiful she was; he and Pharsti almost believed that she had stopped aging with him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"Nothing seems to kill you, huh?"

"I learned from the best."

"Matsumura-kun?" asks a very voluptuous guest, "Ara, I don't believe it!"

Mutsumi was still as energetic as ever, also not drastically changed. But she did look much more mature in the way she looked at him, no longer as bubbly as she always was. Tama-chan was present on her head, significantly bigger than she was the last time he saw her.

"Good seeing you again, Mutsumi-san."

Keitaro stepped forward, "I'm sorry, Motoko couldn't make it."

"Oh…okay. I understand." Soma nods, "I need to stretch my legs for a little bit. Can I go?"

Pharsti places a hand on his "Of course, just be careful."

As he approached the door, Keitaro looked at the way that he walked, thinking to himself.

"_Wow, he took that a lot better than I thought…_"

As he left the room, Pharsti took a moment to comment on what happened.

"_Narusegawa-san is absent. Not to sound cold hearted, but I don't miss her._" Pharsti rolls her eyes.

"_You wanna go take a bath…?_"

"_That sounds quite nice. I'll go gather some clothes._"

A few minutes later, Soma and Pharsti met inside the polished bathing area for the dormatory. As the two of them settle get settled neck deep into the spring water, the demonic swordsman rests his head against a rock.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I'm fine, really, I am."

"Amazing; I would have already expected you to start crying hysterically."

"I'm just surprised in my own way, that's it."

"I don't blame you." She scrubs the back of his head, "After this, we could use a little catching up."

Soma applies shampoo to her azure locks, "What did you find out?"

"Things have really changed without you. Urashima was in shock from the incident, and that caused Narusegawa and himself to create a bigger rift between them. The others ended up sobering themselves from that point on. Several days after you had gone into a coma in Hinata General, Aoyama-san evicted herself from the inn."

"Then how did I wind up in Kyoto?"

"That, they don't know. You were moved without their consent, possibly Tsuruko-san's doing."

"Life went on without us…"

"Don't think of it that way." She rubs his back slowly, "Think of it as picking up where you left off."

Soma wipes his forehead of sweat, "I can't believe I risked my fucking life to get a book about what happened, then sempai shows up five minutes later to say hi."

"All your toil was not in vain. You're going to get an answer anyway."

From behind Pharsti, someone notices Soma in the bath and decided to join him. She sank her flawless figure into the bath water and sat down next to them.

Pharsti greets her "Maehara-san, what brings you here?"

"Sempai told me you went to take a bath. So, I thought I'd join you." Shinobu removes the tie in her hair to let it cascade down her shoulders into the water, "When we checked the room you were settled in, we saw another name too."

"Oh yeah, you mean Pharsti here?"

"Are you one of his friends?"

"Actually, I'm…" Soma places a finger on her lips and took a deep breath before looking Shinobu straight in the eyes.

"She's my best friend. We've been out of communication for a couple of years."

"When did you find her?"

"About a day after I woke up again last week."

"I see; it's good to meet you, Valkyrie-chan."

"Please, just Pharsti." Pharsti nodded, "I'm much more interested with you. Soma-kun told me many things about you; what are you doing now these days?"

"Oh, I'm…"

Suddenly, the Mahora cheerleaders slide the door to the bathing area open and shriek in excitement while waving around merchandise with Shinobu's face on them, including hats, busts, and even blenders.

"It's her!" Sakurako screamed "It's really her!"

"The rumors were true!" Misa exclaimed, "She's even prettier in person!"

"Let's go get her autograph!" Madoka quickly drew out her pen and autograph book.

"Ugh, not here too!" Shinobu quickly wraps her towel around her chest then grabs Soma and Pharsti before running out of the door. After streaking down one hallway, Soma put his towel on his waist, asking what just happened.

"Something you're not telling me?"

"Um, sorry." Shinobu sighed, "I forgot to say what I was doing."

"Those girls had memorabilia with your visage on them." Pharsti asks, "You have a fan club?"

"Two years after you left us, there was a scout from Fuji TV that came to Hinata-onsen. He saw me and proposed that I see what he had to offer me; of course, Kitsune wasn't all that far behind when he gave the opportunity so she encouraged me to try. Two years later, my name is plastered on every magazine cover and my show is in the top ten on Fuji TV."

"You're a TV star? What's your show like?"

"Maybe it'd be better if I showed you." She waves to him, "Come meet me by the fountain over in the shopping district."

"I think I'd better leave you two alone. You sound like you could use an update."

"Pharsti, you okay with that?"

"It's none of my business. I'll help you dress up, come now."

Going back to Setsuna's room, they found the place empty and decided to get the swordsman dressed for meeting Shinobu again. Pharsti took out a set of clothing from their side of the closet, measuring a tan casual shirt against his chest. She then took off his shirt and pants, much to his surprise.

"H…Hey!" he grabs her wrist as she had a hand on the elastic of his underwear, "I can dress myself!"

"I already know what you look like naked." She measures an undershirt against him, "It isnt as though she's missing anything exciting."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm almost certain that since she's older, she's much more interested in something better than that pitiful excuse you call a pen—"

"Pitiful excuse!?" he shouted, "The last time you saw it, you wanted to hang a flag on it!"

"Excuse me?"

In the midst of their argument, out of nowhere, Kaede steps in to look into what was going on. She makes a small opening in his underwear and smiles artlessly.

"Very nice, de gozaru."

"Whoa!" Soma holds his hands to his crotch, "Where'd you come from?"

"Blame my parents, de gozaru."

After several minutes of Pharsti correcting him on how to dress, Soma quickly scuttled out the door with his pride intact. Before he escapes completely, his best friend grabs him and has a good look at his face.

"You've got a smudge here." She licks her right thumb and rubs out a spot on his cheek.

"Cut that out."

"You have to look presentable, Maehara-san won't want to see the same old you."

"She'll be the judge of that." Soma went off into a slow jog, "Take care."

Later at the shopping district of Mahora Academy, there was a Greek inspired fountain of Nyads, the daughters of Poseidon, holding ever flowing jars of fresh water that spilled out into a central pond.

"Soma-kun!"

There stood Shinobu, wearing a sleeveless pink cotton dress that blew in the well-situated wind. Her hair, no longer bunched up by a hair tie, draped along her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall of sapphire thread.

"_Damn, she's all dressed up…_"

"_Aren't you happy?_"

"_I am; it just feels so awkward to talk to her now that she's…taller._"

"_She's been dying to talk to you for the last few years. Do what you normally do._"

"Shinobu-chan!" he walks over and bows politely, "Good to see you."

"I know you've been getting this a lot, but what happened to you?"

"To be honest, I really have no idea."

"I was looking forward to seeing what you would have looked like in a few years, but you are still yourself and that's what matters to me."

"I'm glad you're not going to treat me like a kid just because I look like one."

"When I look at you, you still have that same face I remember. But something is different about you, some kind of glow."

"What do you mean?"

She smiles, "While you haven't really changed on the outside, I can tell you've grown a lot."

"… You too."

"Please, let me fill you in on what's been going on."

Just as she said, she led him to a newsstand with several stacks of newspapers.

On the front of the latest headline was…_ "At home with Maehara-chan" reaches ten million viewers._

"You're some kind of Martha Stewart?"

"Yes, my show ended up being number one on the charts."

"So you must be seriously famous."

"That's why I'm glad I could travel here." She looks around, "It's not as bad."

"But it must be nice, to be respected like that."

"It sounds good, but all the attention is a little overwhelming." Shinobu sighs, "Soma-kun, would you please do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could we go on a date?"

"What?"

"Last time really wasn't much of a date."

"Didn't you say last time _wasn't_ a date?"

"I kind of wanted it to be…"

He attempts to humor her, "Okay, but it'll feel weird."

Taking her hand as if it were still four years before any of it happened, Soma walked side by side with her. He garnered a lot of attention as many amblers turned their heads towards him and the much older Shinobu. The world itself seemed to envy the boy while Shinobu's feet nearly floated as each step made the earth sing.

Knowing the routine, he stopped off at a gelato shop and asks the clerk for two cones of double scoop French vanilla for the both of them. As he turns to leave after paying, the two run into a small group of paparazzi.

"Maehara-san!" said a news reporter hiding behind pitch black shades and a ridiculous Johnny Bravo haircut, "Rumors say you were looking for a long lost brother! Is this him?"

"Yes," she lied "but he isn't my brother."

"I'm her personal escort. You wanna talk to her, you go through me."

"Listen, kid" the reporter demeans him ", it's nice you're protecting the famous Maehara Shinobu, but this is grown up business."

"…"

"Soma?"

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Say it again!" Soma slams the door to the gelato shop again with the head of the reporter in the doorway. The cameraman quaked in fear as he stood with the lens of the camera broken, five indentions in the sides of the plastic frame.

"I'll (BAM) leave her (BAM) alone!" he shouted between the door and the doorway compacting his head, "Just stop hurting me!"

"And if I see any pictures, I'm gonna hunt the lot of you down!"

The entire group disperses, leaving Shinobu, Soma, and the gelato clerk alone.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I've seen you do that."

"You're…not angry?"

"If I got angry, I wouldn't know you as being the same old Soma—always defending me."

"Heh," Soma shook his head, "still the Shinobu I remember—sweet as sugar."

After leaving the clerk in dismay with a broken door, the two of them travel to a nearby café to sit down and enjoy their creamy ice cream. Soma exhales sharply and got to asking questions.

"Shinobu-chan," he says "what happened to Motoko-sensei?"

"Naru-sempai told me that she found out from her. Let me fill in the blanks for you…"

_**Four years ago…**_

The blaring of the ambulances lights guided the paramedics as they loaded Soma's body into the back and hooked him up to an IV with his life quickly being extinguished.

"Motoko," said Shinobu "please come inside. There isn't anything you can do for him if you get sick."

The lady swordsman wordlessly followed her advice, covered in only a coat, walking back inside to be escorted by Shinobu onto the couch where she tilted over on one side to look up at the ceiling. Her eyes were dilated from sobbing, hair still dripping wet, hands still shaking, and her mentality a wreck.

"My fault…all my fault…all mine…"

"We can only wait and see what they say. You shouldn't worry so much! He's strong; he'll pull through all right!"

"My…all my…" Motoko continued to stammer.

Shinobu looked around for something to help get her out of her trance, "Sempai!"

Keitaro steps into the foyer, sitting down next to the female ronin to start making amends for his end of the deal of being her fake fiancé.

"Don't be so down!" his choice of words was very poor; "You have other choices than just being a swordsman! I mean, I'd gladly take you out on a date…"

She tilted her head towards him "Do you mean that, Urashima…?"

"I do, sincerely!"

_**Now**_

"Sempai asked her out? What about Naru-san?"

"We got in touch with her in Kyoto, she rushed home immediately. It went pretty badly when she found out sempai was involved."

Coming out of the door to the café, there stood Kitsune to notice the two of them sitting together. She sat down in the empty chair available at their table and gave them a warm greeting.

"Sup'?"

Soma looked to see her "Kitsune, good seeing you."

"Y'all two on another date?" she asks, "I really wanted to see the older you."

"You aren't the only one." He rolled his eyes one way.

"We were just catching up."

"Shinobu-chan," Mitsune makes a request, "You mind if I spend a little time with him?"

"I'm okay with it, just ask Soma-kun."

He nods "Sure, I wanted to talk with everyone today."

"I'll see you later, Soma-kun." Shinobu waves to him as he and Kitsune began to walk the student's shopping center and wander off into the restaurant district.

The sun began to set, and bars began to open. As he expected of her, she escorted him to one of the teacher's bars for a better atmosphere. She sat the both of them down at a table and ordered up two glasses of lager.

"Figures, you haven't changed all that much."

"Don't think that," she waves a finger "I still owe you a real drink."

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"That and I wanna know what's been the deal for the last few years. It got pretty boring without you."

"I got out of a coma not too long ago. That's about it."

"Yet you don't look a day over fourteen. But…"

"But what?"

"When I look at you now, you have this powerful look in your eyes. You look like you've seen better days; I'd guess you've gained about ten years."

"How can you tell?"

"He that hath a beard is more than a youth, and he that hath no beard is less than a man." Kitsune drew a book on the table labeled _Much Ado About Nothing_ "And he that is more than a youth is not for me, and he that is less than a man—I am not for him."

"When did you start reading Shakespeare?"

"Eh, those dramas on TV got really boring."

He turns the interview over to her, "Kitsune, please tell me what happened four years ago."

"Where do I start?"

"Shinobu told me about what happened after I went to the hospital, and then she told Naru-san about it."

"Right, she came home right as soon as she heard you went to the hospital…"

_**Four years ago…**_

As she came through the doorway, Naru drops her bag onto the floor; she spots Keitaro who was waiting for her as she came through the door, whom of which she proceeded to strangle and punch him to the ground as soon as she got her hands around his neck.

"You piece of shit!" she screamed, "This is your fault!"

"Whoa, girl!" Kitsune tries to pry her off of the landlord "It wasn't him!"

"If it weren't for this bastard, Soma-kun wouldn't be lying in the hospital right now!"

"Don't be so hard on him!" the fox woman stood in his defense, "He was helping Motoko get rid of her older sister!"

"How the hell did that get to nearly getting Soma killed?"

"I…" Keitaro shuffled backwards as he sat on the floor with his lip bleeding. He got up and ran out the front door despite his cast and the pain of walking on it, tightly balling his fists.

Kitsune lets go of her best friend, watching Keitaro fall down the stairway leading to the street and tumble along the sidewalk towards town. The pouring rain outside was accompanied by booming thunder and lightning.

"When can we visit him?"

"It wasn't his fault."

"I said," Naru raises her voice "when can we go see him?"

"We'll go check on him when the rain stops."

Naru sighs, "How is Motoko?"

"She's in her room right now. Thankfully Suu-chan volunteered to take care of her; I tell ya, I've never seen that girl that sober before."

"This is serious enough it has her acting serious? That's good to hear, at least."

_**Now**_

"Oh, speaking of which…"

"Hey, Soma-Soma!"

Standing over them was none other than their resident mad scientist Kaolla Suu, dressed oddly enough in slacks and an undershirt, still skimpy but much less revealing.

"Suu-chan, what's up?"

"I was kinda hoping we could talk."

Kitsune waves one hand in a shooing motion "Go on, you kids go have fun."

"Just a sec;" Soma grabs the pint of premium lager and held it up to his mouth, tilting it up sharply while gulping loudly as the frosty liquid emptied into his mouth. With nothing but patches of white foam left on the sides of the glass, "Thanks again for the drink; see you later."

After Suu and Soma walk out the door, Kitsune chuckles to herself and held her pint to her lips "Maybe he has grown up…"

Taking him for a walk around the shopping district Suu looks down to her secondary piggyback steed, "Did you get the card I sent you?"

"Yeah, I did." Soma drew it from his wallet, "Why did you give this to me?"

A smile graces her face, "Because I knew one day you would come back—you always do."

Soma felt touched, she had been the first all day that had faith in him. Although everyone else did what they could to search for him, she was the only one who helped him indirectly.

"What about my weapons?"

"I had to take them out. Remember when I first gave you your magic pocket?"

"Yeah, I do. You said there were some bugs you had to work out like space issues."

"That's not all. As I've told you, the pocket works by converting matter into data. In the process of converting molecules into data, the structure of any of the items held in the data space becomes corrupted after extended periods of time. I had to develop a system that did away with the data erosion. It took a while, but when I finally perfected it, you were gone without a trace."

"My best friend tells me that it might've been Motoko-sensei's sister who moved me to Kyoto."

"I guess that explains why you weren't on their hospital roster. I looked everywhere for you."

"Suu-chan, what happened on the day I was sent to the hospital? Kitsune told me you were checking up on me after sempai stumbled off in the rain."

"Right; I remember, I went to go check on Motoko…"

_**Four years ago…**_

"You okay…?" asked the limber little foreigner.

Motoko remained silent in her room as Suu loomed over her with a few lit candles on their stands. She lay under her covers, continuing to stare with her dilated pupils at the ceiling.

"Suu-chan, please, not now…"

"Don't be so down! Everything will be okay!" Suu took a hand and placed it on her friend's shoulder.

Without any warning, Motoko woke from her daze and flung her hand at her. The back of her hand hits her in the cheek, sending Suu rearing back towards the door with her face red and tears in her eyes.

"Please, Suu-chan…" the female ronin curled herself into a ball, "leave me be."

The door to her room opens to show little Sarah MacDougal comforting her partner in crime and escorting her out of the room.

"Damn," Sarah winces "I've never seen her that upset before."

"Sarah-chan, do you think I'm a pest?"

"Fuck no." Sarah shook her head, "You're no bother."

Her foreign friend tucks herself in the comfort of the blonde girl's arms, crying.

_**Now**_

"Sensei hit you?" he was amazed at the fact. "She's never done that no matter how bad things got…"

"At that point, I grew up a lot inside…" she took the magic pocket from him and pops open a maintenance panel on the bottom of the mechanical pocket protector. "I felt really bad for her. There wasn't anything I could do for her; the Motoko-chan I knew felt so weak. All I could really do was just sit and watch her tear herself apart."

"_Is this the same Kaolla Suu?_" asks Pharsti.

"_It feels like her. But the way she was talking would completely fool me._"

"Where did you go, Soma-Soma?" she looks at him, "Where were you?"

"I don't know how to answer that." Soma heaves a sigh, "From what I was given, things point towards Tsuruko-sama moving me to Kyoto General."

"How long were you wandering around?"

"A little more than a week."

Before she could speak another word, along came Sarah to say hello.

"Figures I'd find you here." Seta's little girl readjusts her right shoe, "What're you two up to?"

"Oh, we're jus' talking." Suu finishes up on the magic pocket and hands it back to Soma, "There; that should do it."

"Thanks, Suu-chan." He turns to his American friend, "Sup'?"

"Soma, you mind if we hung out for old time's sake?"

The swordsman sighs, "I'm seeing a pattern here. Sure, I'll come along—Suu-chan, you coming?"

"Sorry, but I gotta go check in with everyone. I'll see you back at the girl's dorm!" she departs after giving a few parting words.

Sarah eyes him suspiciously, "Why exactly are you staying at a girl's dorm? Following in the footsteps of your upper classman?"

He rolls his eyes "It's just more convenient."

"Where the hell were you?"

"I sound like a fucking broken record…" Soma murmurs in frustration, "I was in a coma for the last four years, Motoko-sensei's sister moved me to Kyoto so I could be undisturbed."

"She completely beats the hell out of you, and then moves you to Kyoto? She must not like you all that much."

"Cut the shit." He said, now annoyed, "What happened four years ago after sempai ran off and you two were trying to calm down Motoko-sensei?"

"All right, calm down. After I got her out of her room, we went down to the café…"

_**Four years ago…**_

"Haruka-san!" Sarah calls after walking into the café.

The two children looked upon Haruka who sat at one of her tables, having a smoke in private. They watched as she sighs and carelessly taps the ashes of her bud into the glass she was currently drinking out of.

"How is she?"

Sarah clenches one hand, "Bawling like a bitch."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say she's also pissed off. Suu-chan doesn't look too hot."

"This is all that dork's fault!" Sarah began to shout, "If he hadn't fucked up while her sister was still here, then Soma wouldn't be in the hospital right now!"

Haruka rolls her eyes, "Is your shouting really going to make everything better? You can cry all you want, but what's done is done."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I know better. No amount of pouting will make him come back faster." Haruka swirls around her coffee, "How do you think Keitaro feels? Knowing that he had something to do with this?"

"But he…"

"No buts. If you want to keep yourself busy, go call Mutsumi."

"Okay, be right back."

"On her cell phone;" Haruka points to her courtesy phone "she went with the paramedics to the hospital."

_As Sarah was telling her side of the story, Soma feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he sees it was Mutsumi giving him a smile and sitting down next to him._

"_Soma-kun, did Sarah get you up to speed?"_

"_Almost; she told me that you went with me to the hospital."_

"_That's right. I sat next to you while you were sleeping."_

Sitting down next to a paramedic, Mutsumi held onto one of Soma's limp hands as the ambulance took a right turn. She strokes his hair as one would the hair on a cat.

"Don't go, Soma-kun." She held his hand to her cheek, "Kei-kun is a complete wreck right now."

"What happened to him?" asks the paramedic.

"He stuck up for what he believed in."

"What good did it do? This kid's a train wreck." The ambulance came to a stop, "We'll do all we can. I can't make any promises."

Mutsumi watches the doors fly open, two doctors carrying his stretcher into the emergency ward. She accompanies them as they roll down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But you can't accompany us into the ER. If you insist on staying here, please head to the waiting room."

"Y…yes." Mutsumi reluctantly watches as they pulled him through the doors with the EMERGENCY light above it flipping to a glowing red.

**Now**

"That was the last I saw of you."

"Yeah," Sarah slumps in her chair "the next day, you and he disappeared."

"You mean sempai?"

"That's right." Mutsumi adds to her explanation "Kei-kun had run away from home. We had no idea where to look since he didn't give us any clues."

Sarah's expression sours, "Then the fucker shows up three years later like we'd forgotten him!"

"I don't think we could explain much else. If you want to know, you should talk to Kei-kun."

"Thanks; I'll go see him."

"Soma-kun," the turtle goddess stops him as he turns around "before you go, who was that young lady you were with?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the long blue hair."

"Oh, she's Pharsti. She's my childhood friend; we've been separated for a while."

"Ara, so she's your girlfriend?"

"No!" he denied. "She's just a friend!"

"She watched you like a hawk. You sure she isn't your wife or something?" Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"Get off my back." Soma waves a hand back without looking at them, "I'll catch you later; I gotta find sempai."

Heading back to the girl's dormitories, he found Keitaro sitting on a bench looking up at the sky. His white lab coat was eerily similar to Seta's in every way; his shoulders even managed to fill the broad expanse supplied by it. He had changed more than Soma had realized, his face was aged with experience as it had during his days on Pararakelse, but to a much bigger degree. It was almost as if he were a different person entirely. Keitaro became alerted to his presence when he hears the metallic thud of a coffee can hitting the bottom of the receiving bin of a vending machine.

"Soma-kun, what's up?"

"Sempai" Soma plops himself next to him and opens the can ", tell me what happened to you. Why did you run away from home all those years ago?"

Keitaro sighs, asking Soma to go get him a can of coffee as well. As he opens it, he tries to crack a smile while talking "It all started when Naru came home and really went off on me. I was upset when they took you away in the ambulance." He takes a large gulp of the preheated coffee, "_If it weren't for this bastard, Soma-kun wouldn't by lying in the hospital right now._ Those words still sting today. I ran off, stumbling over because of that stupid cast…"

_**Four years ago**_

Keitaro tumbles down the stairway leading up to Hinata-onsen, landing hard on his chest. His forehead was bleeding due to bluntly hitting it over and over again like a die on a craps table. He crawled to his feet and continued running through the pouring rain. Soon, he collapses in the street from the constant flow of pain coming from his leg.

His eyes widened as he saw a pair of headlights coming straight at him, deciding he should raise his arms up in reaction. To his surprise, the car stops and out came the driver, Noriyasu Seta.

"Part-timer?" he looked in astonishment "Is that you?"

"Seta…"

"What're you doing in the street? Let's get you back to Hinata-onsen!"

Keitaro grabs his foot and climbed up to his left kneecap, "No, please! Don't!"

Immediately, Seta recognized the look of agony in his eyes. He helps the ronin to his feet and puts him on his back, opening the rear door and letting him sit down in the back of his van. Driving in the opposite direction, he decided to question Keitaro about his pathetic condition.

"What happened?"

"It's Soma-kun…" Keitaro slams his fist against the rickety van's frame, "…I couldn't do anything! Just sit and watch it happen!"

"Slow down," the archeologist makes a right turn at a stop sign "tell me what happened."

"Motoko's elder sister paid us a visit. She was going to take her back to their family dojo, but she faked being engaged to me to get out of the deal. But I screwed up; she found out and tried to kill Motoko. Soma intervened, and now he's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know what its like? Not being able to do anything for people you care about? All you can do is just sit there and watch them slowly kill themselves?"

"You may not believe this, but I do know that feeling."

"How could you?" Keitaro was becoming increasingly selfish "You've got good looks, a college degree in something you like, you're athletic…"

"Do you really think all of this was handed to me? Of course not!" Seta kept his composure, "I worked hard to be who I am. I'm not in the best of shape right now, but I'm glad I get to do what I do."

"What do I have?" the ronin winces, "I'm a three time failure who couldn't get into college, and even though I did, I don't even get to go to class! Not only that, the girl of my dreams hates my guts! Now I just watched my cousin get maimed!"

"You looked to him for strength, didn't you?"

"To see him get thrashed around like that……it made me feel even weaker than I am."

"Part-timer," Seta comes to a stop and points out the window to the right to show him a Cessna. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Huh?"

"You always took pride in your work. I guess right now you could use another teacher."

"What do you mean?"

"How badly do you want to protect others?"

"I never want to see anyone I care about hurt again…"

"If that's your decision," he gets out of the car and gestures towards the plane "come with me to America."

_**Now**_

"I stayed in America with Seta for three years. The entire time, he worked me like a dog."

"He taught you how to fight like that?" Soma questions, "What was that back there? That glowing arm I mean."

"When I was training with him, I developed my own little fighting style called 'Urashima Shin-ken'."

"'The Holy Urashima Fist'?"

"Cheesy name, but it's the best I could think of." Keitaro tosses the empty coffee can to the side into a trash can, "That light you saw was me combining the elements of mana and chi in one of my appendages."

"You can mix mana and chi?"

"I know you've been studying the two principles; besides, I felt you through the floor before I found you. You've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you."

"Likewise; you're not the same sempai I know."

"Things didn't really change when I got back. Motoko and Naru were gone, and you had disappeared. I spent up until now trying to find you."

"Why did Naru-san leave?"

"Everyone told me that since I wasn't there, she had no reason to stay there any longer. Where she moved, we had no idea."

"You didn't get a chance to tell her did you?"

"No…"

"Sempai, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Keitaro asks, "It was my fault to begin with. I'm just glad to see you again."

"…I guess you should be heading back to Hinata-onsen."

"What about you? Aren't you coming with us?"

"I can't."

"But why?"

"As much as I want to, I have something to take care of here first."

"I understand. Whatever you have to do, I'm sure it's important."

"When I'm done, I'll come back; I promise."

"Would it be alright if we visit?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Soma got up from the bench, "I'll catch you later, sempai. It's getting late."

As he waves to Keitaro before heading to the girl's dorm for the night, Keitaro shouts to him while Soma walks off "We'll go visit you tomorrow!"

The door to the dormatory opens, and four steps in, he came to a halt and a sigh.

"Long time, no see, Naru-san."

There stood Naru against the wall, retaining her beauty despite the years. Although there was a period of time to develop, for better or for worse, she looked remarkably the same.

"I told Kitsune not to tell anyone I was here."

"Where did you go?"

"I decided that there was no real point for me to stay at Hinata-onsen any longer."

"Do you realize how bad you hurt sempai? Running off like that, what were you thinking?"

"I kept an eye on you when you were in Kyoto."

Soma was startled, "What?"

"It all happened when I went back to Kyoto for the school trip."

_**Four years ago**_

Naru got off the train as others before her did, passing through the turnstile to the entrance to Kyoto. She looks around for her class whom of which she told she would be back the next day.

"Where is everyone?"

Nearby, gust of wind swipes at her to cause her hair to float in one direction. Dismissing it, she continued to walk until a tourist bumps shoulders with her; she looks back to see who it was, then looks forward to be completely startled by a taller, beautiful woman.

"Narusegawa Naru?"

"Y-yes?"

"On behalf of your friends of the Hinata-onsen, I must ask a favor of you."

"Who are you?"

"I am the sister of Motoko, Aoyama Tsuruko."

"_Motoko's sister? The one who put Soma in the hospital!_"

"I am sure you already know by now that your kohai is in critical condition. I have relocated him to the general hospital here in Kyoto; what I ask is that you keep a watch over him."

"Why me?"

"I have things I must set out to do to prepare for his return."

"Just a sec, I'll tell my friends—"

"Do not tell them. It is better this way."

"Better? How?"

"He needs to grow on his own. They both need to grow."

"They?"

From behind Naru, her classmates hail her and hop atop of her. She rears back and tries tossing her friend off, getting angry in the process.

"What the hell? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation?"

"With who?"

Naru turns to see that Tsuruko had disappeared from sight. She received a peculiar look from her peers, who had believed that she had gone mad.

_**Now**_

"From that point on, I couldn't tell anyone about you. I had to move out to make sure nobody would find out. I kept in contact with Kitsune, but that was only to ease the homesickness."

"Now that I'm up, why don't you just go home?"

"Go home to what? Keitaro must hate me for what I said to him."

"Yeah, you're right. But he said those words still hurt like hell. That's no reason not to apologize."

"What if…?"

Soma interrupts her, knowing the answer "He will."

"You've changed." Naru gives her signature smile, "You're not such a kid any more." Naru walks through the sliding doors and out of his sight.

"_Narusegawa shows up? At least she was nice enough to stop by._"

"_There's nothing left for her except him._"

Using his key to Setsuna's room, he lets himself in and slumps his back against the door and let himself fall to the ground on his butt. Nobody was there at the moment, allowing him to change into his pajamas in privacy. Keitaro had called everyone and gathered them to head back to Hinata-sou. Brushing his teeth, he gives a quick spit and wash before heading into Setsuna's bunk and leaving her the blanket.

Soma rests his head against his pillow, holding Keitaro's novel in front of him. On the first page, there was a message.

_Dedicated to Soma, wherever you are._

"Sempai…"

"Matsumura-kun?"

Without his knowing, Setsuna's voice came from behind the book. Lowering it, he saw her face hovering above his.

"You mind scooting over?"

"Oh, whoops."

As Setsuna tosses the sheet up to let them both be covered in it, she asks him…

"Could we talk privately, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, I guess; on one condition."

"What's that?"

Soma takes a hand and slid her hair band off her ponytail to let her hair pour down along her back.

"Much better."

She touches a hand to his left temple and was greeted by his servants once again.

"Welcome back, Sakurazaki-san!" said his choir of maids.

"What's up?" Soma asks her, wearing silk pajamas.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling after having been reunited with your friends and family."

"I'm glad I get to see them again." He gestures her inside his dojo, "C'mon, make yourself comfy."

Walking into the dojo wearing her pajamas, Setsuna notices the maids practicing drills and takedown techniques as well as handling firearms among other weapons.

"Aren't you a little upset that you can't return home?"

"I'm fine with that. If that's the way it has to be, then so be it."

"You aren't the least bit angry with Tsuruko-sama?"

"No, it's fine." He smiles, "I'm sure she had a good reason for fucking up my life, just to make me stronger. I mean no pain, no gain, right? She's only doing this for my benefit! After all this is over, I'll look back on it and laugh! When I finally go home, I'll be greater than I've ever dreamed possible! It really doesn't bother me in the least!"

His voice increased in volume as he swung his right hand violently into the wall, breaking off a section of it in one swing while continuing to flail his hands around, destroying various training tools.

"She'll pay for everything she's done to me! I'll get stronger so I can beat her and make sensei proud! I'll become even greater than she is; she'll regret ever having made me go through all of this just to prove a point—to hell with her!" He fell onto both knees sobbing, "Why does she make me suffer…?"

Having compassion for him, she knelt down and held his head on her shoulder. Soma clung to her for comfort as he made an attempt to pour ever last salty tear from his eyes.

Behind the door to the dojo sat Pharsti, watching through a crack in the door with Mari standing beside her.

"Okami-sama, it would be best for you to rest. Let Sakurazaki-san console him." Pharsti closes the door with a small wooden knocking.

**The next morning**

There was a knock on the door during breakfast. Kaede kindly asks Soma to go to the door while she began chewing on part of an omelet while Pharsti serves Setsuna a glass of milk.

Having himself a glass of milk, Soma meanders over to the door and see who it was.

"Just a second!" he slides the locks off the door and flung it open "Sempai? Everyone?"

"Soma-kun, what's going on?" asks Keitaro, looking completely charcoaled.

"Whoa…what happened to you?"

"We can't go home."

"What do you mean? The trains ran that late; did you forget some spare change?"

"Every time we get on the train, we all pass out and wake up an hour ahead where we started!"

Soma's glass falls onto the ground and splatters with a crash of painted glass and milk. His hand was trembling and his eyes were fixated on the Judgment Ring.

"Is something wrong?" Keitaro looks at the dazed Soma.

* * *

Sorry that took so long. 

**Read and review.**


	44. Lovers and Lunatics

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry about the huge delays. I've been in a big hiatus due to personal problems.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Keitaro asks him, shaking Soma to his senses "You alright?"

"Yeah…I'm okay."

"You look white as a sheet! Was it something I said?"

"Sempai?"

"What?"

"How much do you know about magic?"

"Not much."

Soma ushers everyone inside while shaking his head, "C'mon everyone. Lemme go get you some breakfast."

_**Chapter 43 – "Lovers and Lunatics"**_

"_Narusegawa not here again? Not surprised._"

"_Pharsti, cool it._"

"_Now that I have my own hands, I can strangle her the next time I see her._"

"_This isn't the time for personal fantasies._" He passes her the salad he prepared, "_What are we gonna do? Everyone's stuck here!_"

"_At the least, you won't be alone._"

"Soma-kun, what's going on?" Keitaro asks.

"Now you know why I'm stuck here."

"What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Tsuruko-sama put some magic thing on me that keeps me from going home."

"You mean that thing on your hand?"

"How'd you know?"

"You were staring at it for a good three minutes now." Keitaro sets down the cup offered to him, "What is that thing?"

"From what everyone keeps babbling, its something called the Judgment Ring."

"You don't say? I've heard of it."

"Whoa," Kitsune intrudes "what the hells going on?"

"It's some kind of magic that gives a person control over their fate."

"Magic?" the fox woman was suddenly interested "You become some kind of magician in America?"

"Nah, that's what archeology is one big history lesson." Keitaro takes another sip, "What do we do now?"

"Oh no" Setsuna slams her hand onto the table ", they are NOT moving in!"

"What gave you that idea?" Sarah stares the swordswoman in the eye.

"Setsuna-kun," Soma eyes her "that's something I'd expect Asuna to say."

"Ahem…" she corrects herself "My apologies."

"Oh we already have a place to stay. We've stayed at the Mahora Hilton."

"Can you afford it on your budget?" Soma finishes off a piece of toast, "Let's go pay the headmaster a visit."

Guiding his dysfunctional foster family to the head office, he knocks on the door and Headmaster Konoe lets him through the door followed by a crowd of angry tenants.

"Matsumura-kun, who are these people?"

"This is my family. Something weird happened and they're trapped here with me."

"You don't mean…"

"Yup, Judgment Ring got them too."

"Dear…this is quite a problem. I think I have just the thing!"

"Oh no" Soma slams his hands on the headmaster's desk ", none of that lottery crap again!"

"That?" Konoemon nods "I've learned my lesson with that method. I thought that I'd simply just let them live at the Mahora Hilton free of charge."

"Wait a second," Keitaro speaks for everyone "is that really okay?"

"If you are indeed the Urashima Keitaro he spoke of, go right ahead. It's a favor I owe to Noriyasu-san."

"What do you mean by that?" asks Soma.

"He gave me a call once in America, should Urashima Keitaro come here, to help him in any way I could."

"Heh," Keitaro chuckles "same old Seta."

"He was one of the best teachers I've had in a long time, aside from Takahata-san of course." Konoemon hands Keitaro a slip of paper with his signature on it, "Please, do not think of it as a burden on me. Go ahead."

The Hinata Housers bow politely before they made way for the door. Before Soma and Keitaro could walk out…

"Matsumura-kun, might I speak to you alone?"

"Huh?" Soma waves to Keitaro before sitting back down. Konoemon combs a hand through his Confucius beard with a sigh.

"What I'm asking of you, must never leave this room." He folds his hands together "Do you understand?"

"Okay, what kind of assignment are you sending me and Setsuna-kun on?"

"I am asking this only of you, not even she must know."

"_Something so secret, not even Sakurazaki-san can know of it. Please, be careful…_" Pharsti's concern was conveyed through her voice.

"I need you…"

"Yes?" Soma leans forward from his chair.

"to…"

"Yes…?" the boy is on the edge of his seat.

"…marry my granddaughter."

"WHAT!?"

"_WHAT!?_"

Soma strongly points one finger at him, "You're either stupid or insane! I've got priorities I need taken care of!"

"Konoka is always griping about how I always get her a suitor that is too old for her. Since Negi-kun isn't quite the right age, I thought that you might be a suitable candidate."

"I'm already engaged to Pharsti! I can't exactly break off with her!"

"_Hmm," Pharsti chuckles "you behave the way a husband should."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_"

"_Oh…nothing._"

"Then you can simply let her decide. I am trying to show her that I can pick someone just for her."

"Okay; if it'll get those crazy-ass thoughts out of your head, I'll just wine and dine her. Is that good enough?"

"Very well; I'll give her the word. You are dismissed."

Soma leaves his office with mixed thoughts and a very irritated Pharsti breathing down his proverbial neck. They discussed their plans for how they were going to deal with this.

"_What the hell is he thinking?_"

"_I'm not sure what's going on," Pharsti mused "but he sounded serious._"

"_First, Tsuruko-sama wants me to marry sensei. Then I found out you and I are destined to get married." Soma's voice rises drastically "Now the headmaster wants me to marry Konoka!?_"

"_Quite a bachelor, aren't you?_"

"_Shut it._"

"_Who are you really in love with? Hmm?_"

"_I'm not gonna answer a loaded question._"

Back in Setsuna's room, the angelic samurai feels a chill along her back in which she shivers in response. Pharsti, having uneasiness about her, quickly tends to her.

"Sakurazaki-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just had a strange feeling, that's all."

"_Soma-kun._"

"_Yeah?_"

"_How strong is the bond between Sakurazaki and yourself?_"

"_Besides the whole sharing pain thing,_" Soma notes"_nowhere near as strong as the one between you and me._"

"_I think that it is gradually growing stronger. Forgive me for being suspicious, but I believe that the physical aspects of your bond also extend to emotions._"

"_How far?_"

"_I'm not certain; but she doesn't know, not yet anyway._"

"_I'd like to keep it that way._"

_Beep-beep-beep!_ Soma's cell phone goes off in his front right pocket. He fishes it out and flips it open to hear Hakase's voice on the other side of the line.

"Matsumura-kun, do you have a moment?"

Soma figured that she had some sort of mad scientist experiment she wanted to do on him, but agrees anyway. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I'd like to give you something. Stop by my lab when you have time."

Meanwhile, Keitaro sat in on a bench in the yard of the art district. Taking up the entire seat, he rests his head on the palms of his hands as he sat up and looked up at the sky.

"_Naru…_"

"Keitaro!" Suu called him from across the statue littered park.

"Yeah?"

"I think we found her?"

"Naru?" he stands up from the seat and began walking. Before he even makes two steps, a crowd of gi wearing students stops him with a simultaneous stomp. One of them, presumably their sensei, steps forward and approaches Keitaro.

"Are you Urashima Keitaro?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

He rears one hand back and stomps his right foot backwards with a spirit raising "Osu! I am Nakamura Eiji, champion of the Budojutsu club of Mahora Gakuen! I challenge you—your Urashima Shin-Ken, against my Nakamura Budojutsu!"

"Please, I really don't want to…"

"Coward!"

Eiji's clenched right hand thrusts forward into a straight punch. That punch was sent back towards him as Keitaro had diverted his hand as one diverts a bendy straw by means of guiding his fist and elbow back at him. The force sends the budo fighter spiraling and hitting the ground shoulder first. His students rush to his aid, helping him off the floor.

"You are strong, as they said!"

"They?"

"The Americans, they acknowledge your strength…They say even the military fears your newfound fist. I want to be the first to defeat you!"

"Um, you sound like a B grade kung fu movie; no offense."

"Fight me!" at his close range, Eiji sends a left side kick his way, which Keitaro steps one way and his right heel trips the foot that was still on the ground to fell the hot blooded martial artist with no effort.

Eiji stands up, shakily "How dare you mock me…"

"Leave me alone! I don't want to fight you!"

"Students, attack!"

Keitaro leaps backwards to avoid the fist that makes a large indentation in the ground, landing on the park bench he was sitting on. He sprung forwards and gives the one who vandalized park property a swift kick in the stomach. With his foot still lodged in his diaphragm, Keitaro bends his knees and rode the karate student like a skateboard. Planting his hands back, he flips backwards and lands on one knee, watching the sliding and screaming learner bowl over three of his classmates.

His right hand goes into a backhand into the face of another student, turning back to sway out of the way of a downward chop, delivering a low swiping roundhouse at his knee then a quick jab to the upper lip followed by a twisting body blow that sends the much younger man to the ground in a slump. With his attention shifted towards another one, he quickly dove towards the ground and bucks his feet upwards like a mule kicking an unsuspecting tourist, gets back on his feet, and spun forwards at an angle, delivering a sideways kick from a barrel roll state that shoots him into a piece of modern art.

Another student pairs up with a friend of his, jumping on his back and using him as a springboard to come flying at Keitaro while he landed on the ground from his dizzying kick. Keitaro swivels his feet around and catches the flying boy on his left foot before tossing him over on his back. Both feet firmly on the ground, he jumps over a rising front kick, hitting his attacker over the head with the bottom of his curled up middle finger. A woozy sensation overcame the zealous assailant; deciding to make a point, Keitaro makes him into a heavy bag by using one foot to repeatedly kick his head in by means of reciprocating roundhouse kicks. After many repeated blows, he steps back, puts all his weight into his right arm, and punches him so hard, that as he goes flying into a tree, the tree splits in half and fells another one.

One of them manages to wrap his arms from behind Keitaro to restrain him, only to have him slip easily out of his grip and slide between the gi dressed legs to reverse their positions. Keitaro quickly grabs him, and performs a German suplex powerful enough to stick his victim's head through the ground.

Yet another has a go at him, axe kicking his way towards him, his result was getting kicked in the stomach and hit in the back of the head at the base of the spine. From his hunched over position, Keitaro grips his head into a firm headlock, jamming his knee into the ribcage of the gutsy martial artist with little pause between each hit as his foot jumps up and down on the paved sidewalk. For his final blows, he cocks his leg back and kicks the top of his opponent's head, then uppercuts him off the ground and onto his back.

"You…" Eiji said as he stood alone amongst the bruise riddled bodies of his pupils "I won't be defeated by you!"

He angrily charges at the ex-ronin, his bare feet crushing the granite rocks beneath him. White hot chi forms around his hands, and he presses his them together to form one giant glare of energy.

"Nakamura Budojutsu, Hot Blooded Fist!"

Keitaro stood firm during his move, twisting his rear foot around to dodge the double fisted punch, and sends his dress shoe's heel into the genitals of one angry karate master. The resulting blow made him stop his attack, holding one hand out towards Keitaro and one on his bruised ego. Keitaro became infuriated with this bungler's constant pestering, and decided to show him the power of Urashima Shin-ken.

His right arm began to glow gold along his veins; with a starting thrust of his arm into a solid punch, more of them came as his punches from that one hand came in such short intervals, flames could be seen coming from it. Eiji's blooded face was a symbol of his weakness, only enhanced by Keitaro rearing back one more time and punching him towards the sky as Naru had done before him.

_Urashima Shooting Star Sendoff!_

"Keitaro!" Suu approaches him this time, stepping over several bodies on the sidewalk.

He dusts off his hands and gives her a hug as she got close, "Sorry about that."

"Did you know you were punching so hard that the hydrogen around you was exploding?"

"Yeah, Seta made me work pretty hard to earn that."

"Hee hee…" Suu laughs, "You're funny, Kei-Kei."

Back with Soma, he made his appointment with Hakase like he had promised, walking to her laboratory by taking a shortcut through an abandoned building that was once an art studio. Passing a crater containing a man in a karate gi, he opens the door that led to her lab.

"Okay," he announces "I'm here."

Her lab was a buzzing and whirring amalgamation of machinery. Though she specialized in robotics, she had a hand in creating Chachamaru, among other magical instruments. The good professor was nowhere to be seen, with only a little girl lying on a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Excuse me…" Soma looks at the girl, her unbraided hair in a mess as she turns in her sleep. He had always had an admiration for long hair, evident in his constant stares at Naru, Motoko-sensei, his daily routine of undoing Setsuna's ponytail, and especially combing his hands through Pharsti's locks.

The girl didn't budge. She murmurs as Soma prods her several times. Finally, her eyes flickered open, turning to him sleepily.

"Matsumura-kun?"

"Have you seen Hakase Satomi?"

A robot on treads comes by, holding a tray with a cup of coffee that the girl took straight black.

"Your coffee, Hakase-san" said the robot.

"You mean…"

"Correct."

"What do you want with me?"

"I was hoping I'd have the opportunity to study you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"From what Pharsti-san tells me, you have a very interesting body structure."

"In what way?"

"I'd like to examine your composition."

"Could you cut down on the scientist talk? It almost sounds like you're hitting on me."

"Very humorous." She pulls out a clipboard, "Okay, just take off your clothes."

"Okay, NOW it sounds like you're hitting on me."

**One hour later…**

_Beep-beep-beep!_ Soma's phone goes off again on Hakase's workbench. However Soma was suspended in midair in nothing but boxers watching Satomi hit buttons on a console to order mechanical arms to randomly poke, and nudge, and occasionally stick needles in him. His face was pale from a lack of blood, now moaning incomprehensibly.

"Okay, that should do it." Satomi throws a switch to lower him back to the ground, "I have all the data I need; you've been a wonderful subject."

"Urgh…"

The scientist rolls her eyes "Someone get him some adrenaline."

"Date…with Konoka…"

"_You've wasted enough time. Get decent for your day out with her._"

After a nearby droid sticks a needle with ten milliliters of adrenaline in his arm, he asks the good scientist what all of those indiscriminate tests were about.

"Mind telling me why you had to shove five needles in my ass?"

"Just a few blood samples. Those nanomachines of yours are very resilient; took me a couple of times before I finally managed to snag one."

"What do you want with my nanomachines?"

"I wanted to know how they function. I am president of the robotics club, after all." She points towards a monitor she had running, showing one of many tiny devices flowing through his bloodstream. "Whoever made these is quite the specialist. Even _I'm_ having trouble figuring out how these things are deploying the shield you have. And to be able to self sustain themselves on such small deposits of iron from your bloodstream…fascinating!"

"Um…I'm gonna go now."

Tossing on his clothes, Soma makes a run for the girl's dorm's public bath. Peeking inside before going commando, he looks to see that it was empty. With a towel over his shoulder, he sat his clothes on a table taking a few steps into the spring water and sits down. His head rested against what he at first believed to be softened, squishy rocks.

"Hello again, Matsumura-kun."

Soma balls his hands into fists, gripping them to the point of his knuckles turning white "Tsuruko-sama."

"From what I hear, you are going on a date; how wonderful!" Soma kept silent as she talked to him, deciding to scrub his back instead. Not getting any response out of him, she crosses her arms over him and held a hand to his chest to feel his steadily increasing heartbeat.

"If you hate me so much, tell me."

"No matter how hard I try, or how much I despise you," he releases his fists "I can't tell you to your face."

"You can finally understand what my sister feels."

"No, I can't." Soma lowers his head, "She hated you for betraying her. I hate you for taking her away from me."

Tsuruko then lathers his head with the shampoo he took inside "I took nothing from you. She left of her own accord."

"I…" he gulps "need something to blame, anything."

"Then blame me, use me as a scapegoat for your weakness."

"Weakness!?"

"A warrior acknowledges when they are beaten without excuses. To place fault onto another factor other than you is a sign of weakness."

"You…ugh!" as he turns around to throw a punch out of anger, Tsuruko grabs him by the neck and slams her already made fist into his diaphragm, knocking him out.

Minutes later, he woke up to the sound of Mari's voice.

"_Daimyo, wake up!_"

"Urgh…" Soma shook his head "was that a dream?"

"_Pain was registered five and a half minutes ago. In a word, no, that was not a dream._"

"Damn her; she'll pay for that too."

"_She made a valid point, however._" Mari supported Tsuruko's claim "_Although she did kill you, you were to blame for being unable to protect Aoyama-san._"

"Oh, fuck you."

"_I believe that I can see what she was talking about._"

Soma beats it for the door after grabbing his clothes, slamming the door to Setsuna and Kaede's room behind him; he tosses his clothes into a small bin before throwing on a polo shirt and slacks.

"_Okay, I'm ready._"

"_I've kept an eye on her for you. It's not good to keep a lady waiting!_"

"_Tsuruko-sama kicks my ass again and that's all you have to say?_"

"_Mari-chan filled me in on the details. I must say that at the moment, she is correct._"

"_Not you too._"

"_I'm not calling you weak._" His best friend makes clear, "_Why do you think you're undergoing training? Don't take it so personally; you've got a date to attend to._"

Pharsti flips on her homing beacon and Soma tracks her down to the Japanese historical district. He hops over a fence to surprise the two of them, being surprised himself as he finds the both of them had dressed up. The Valkyrie wore a sleeveless white cotton dress that flowed in the spring air, and Konoka had clothed herself in more customary robes than the prop robes from Cinema Village. With her hair tied into a much cleaner hairstyle than her usual freefall hairdo. One of her most noticeable features was her addition of light makeup.

"Wow!" Soma said, very pleasingly "You both look great."

"You really think so?" Pharsti examines the rim of her skirt, "I just threw this on."

"About' time grandpa sets me up with someone I can relate to."

"Where to first?" Soma takes Konoka's hand, despite Pharsti standing in front of him.

Konoka thought about it for a moment, "Something cold sounds nice!"

**Meanwhile**

"You absolutely sure it's her?"

"Would I lie to you?" asks Kaolla Suu.

"A little."

Keitaro and Suu walked through the Chinese historical district that was replicated down to its inhabitants, the mandarin students of Mahora, on the hunt for Narusegawa Naru. In a traditional manor, there were numerous salesmen attempting to get them to buy bean filled pastries. Along the way, they stumble into someone who had no intention of selling them buns.

"Hello!"

"Excuse me," Keitaro put forward his manners "who might you be?"

"My name Ku Fei; you am Urashima?"

"Yes, I'm Urashima."

Suu was not very polite "Lady, you talk funny."

"Suu-chan, it's not right to point that out."

"Well, she does!"

Ku returns the favor, "What little brown girl mean?"

"Little brown girl!?" Suu nearly jumps on her Chinese counterpart.

"Hey, Suu-chan, calm down!"

While the almost identical girls wrestled eachother, a yellow surplice wearing bald rapscallion with six dots on his forehead approaches Keitaro followed by several others like him, bowing politely before raising his head to speak again. Keitaro groaned, knowing what he wanted.

"You are Keitaro Urashima, yes?" the Shaolin monk asks "I am Wong Jing."

Keitaro readjusts his glasses with his middle finger "Yes, you can all fight me."

"Such a strange man you are, so eager to fight all of us."

"It's not that;" he says "I just want to get this over with."

"Very confident, you are?"

"Are you going to fight me or not?"

The monk thrusts both his hands forwards, Keitaro quickly crossing them over and shoving them back at him. Another monk throws another punch his way, getting his arm twisted one direction and forced to one knee with his right arm locked behind his head. A third came behind him, Keitaro shifting his stance down and sliding his left leg across the ground to trip him, grabbing his right arm with his free hand.

Coming from straight ahead and taking advantage of him having no hands, a monk wielding a bamboo staff swings overhand and catches Keitaro off guard. The ex-ronin leans back, and thrusts one knee forward to deflect the flexible wood, stretching out his leg and slamming it into his chest. The monk is sent into the ground, his stick spiraling through the air.

Kicking Wong Jing to one side and one of his followers to another, he catches the staff as it lands, slapping another one of his disciples upside the head with it. Spinning around to the left, he slaps another one to the pavement, hitting another in the ankle for a show of him hopping madly on one knee. That was soon followed by one of Keitaro's size fourteen dress shoes imprinting itself onto his face before he was blown onto his back.

Using the rod as a pole vault, he manages to avoid a Shaolin spade being swiped at him. Landing on his head, his left heel knocks the monk forwards. Two more came to assist, getting a split kick, one foot respectively in their necks. After the first monk landed with a thud, he rolls to his right, and stood back up hastily to be met with Keitaro's fingers in his face. Almost mocking him, his hand was only a few centimeters away, stunning him for a brief moment. With one flick of his middle finger, the force of a full blown uppercut flips him head over heels onto his face.

Yet another comes swiftly crescent kicking to one side, Keitaro dodging backwards via leaning back. As the monk threw another punch, Keitaro roundhouse kicks him in the ribcage, sticking his staff under the student's chin and drew back the middle to create a reverberating shock that gives a hard blow to the soft muscles under the jaw. That was soon followed by his fist denting the monks face inwards.

From all directions, the remaining monks leapt upwards and with various weapons were about three feet from completely mauling him. Once again channeling mana and chi into his right arm, he slams it into the ground, and the shock created blows them into various buildings along the block.

_Urashima Earthen Blast!_

As the dust clears, there sat on a nearby chair at a bistro Naru overlooking Keitaro's fight.

"Keitaro…" she stands from her seat, paying her fee before leaving.

Readjusting his glasses again, he looked on the little brown girls as they had just stopped trying to claw at eachother. Ku looked around to see that some of her friends were severely beaten and sprawled on the ground in pain. Now wide eyed, she hastily apologizes for them attacking him.

**Back with Soma**

Pharsti had bid the two of them adieu, leaving them to their own devices. Soma and Konoka had seated themselves down at an old fashioned dessert shop's patio, her date hailing a waiter. As their server flipped out his pad and pen, Konoka asks for a tray of ohagi and a small pitcher of iced tea.

With a towel around her neck, Setsuna sat herself down at a bench overlooking the Japanese historical district. She rests her kendo stick against her shoulder and heaves from her recent workout. Her watch read just past five o'clock as she wondered where Soma could have gone to, having missed their weekend kendo practice.

"_Matsumura-kun…where did you go off to?_"

As Soma held up an ohagi to his mouth, a jolt of energy zooms through his head, and a ringing sensation fills his ears. He drops the pastry back on the tray and grips his forehead with one hand.

"Sokkun!" Konoka drops her glass to figure out what was the matter with him "What's wrong?"

"Ugh…" the boy shook off the painful shock to his brain "did you hear Setsuna-kun a second ago?"

She looks around briefly to find nobody matching her in any way "No, I didn't. I don't see Secchan anywhere either."

"_Pharsti, what happened?_"

"_I'll investigate immediately._"

His best friend runs an analysis on the recent registration of pain to see where it might have come from. After minutes of computing, she comes up with some sort of result. Mari comes by with a chalkboard, pointing to different pictures and calculations along its granite surface.

"Okami-sama, we have psychoanalysis." She explains "Due to an unseen factor, the bond between Sakurazaki-san and our daimyo is increasing. The signal we received was relayed onto your frequency."

"Crowding two thoughts on the same synaptic frequency…" Pharsti suggests "the traffic could cause cerebral damage. Is there any way to reroute the signal?"

"Of course; I'll direct the incoming messages to a secondary relay." Mari adds, "Be warned. This may result in Sakurazaki-san being able to receive our thoughts as well."

"How is that? I thought this was a one way relay?"

"Think of it as a static discharge. Because of the bond formed between the daimyo and Sakurazaki, their polar opposite energies attract eachother as your mana does to his."

"I will try to remember that…"

Over the railing that looked over the sweet shop, there stood Setsuna taking in the breeze. From the corner of her eye she spots Konoka and Soma heedlessly eating ohagi.

"Wh-what is this?"

Soma grinned mischievously as he picks up another ohagi, holding it to Konoka's mouth teasingly.

"Say ahh!"

Playing along, Konoka goes to the extent of getting saliva on his fingers by accident as she downs the entire blob of gluttonous rice in one sitting.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT!?" Setsuna began sputtering. She hops into a nearby tree, watching them as an owl would its dinner.

"Sokkun, cut that out!"

"Your grandpa wants me to marry you, right? Just play along."

"_The headmaster set an omiai with…him?_" she grips her fingers on the tree and splinters it in the process "_and he didn't tell me? That bastard!_"

The two of them get up after finishing their dessert. Kindly, Soma takes Konoka by the hand and the two of them walked together towards a fairground.

**Back again with Keitaro**

"Did Kitsune say she went this way?"

"Yup, she spotted her heading this way."

Keitaro and Suu made their way to the Mahora Magical Land fairground, looking for Naru through the dense bunches of couples. For reasons they could not understand, Naru continued to elude them, watching him from a vantage point just out of their reach.

"Is that…?"

Suu spots that familiar hair in the crowd, walking away from them without a care.

"Naru, wait!" Keitaro shove aside several pedestrians as he made his way towards the object of his affection. He could almost feel her silky auburn hair, cut off like a door slamming in his face as white padded, mask wearing maniacs got between him and his goal.

One of them removes his mask, revealing a clean shaven fencing student with an angry frown on his face.

"You are Urashima Keitaro, are you not?" he asks him with his epee drawn "I am the president of the Mahora Fencing Society, Takeda Riki!"

Keitaro's fists were already made, bitter with anger as another idiot was keeping him from his goal. Just as he was about to raise his fist, in came Soma and Konoka to greet him.

"Sempai!" he addresses him "These friends of yours?"

Keitaro wasted no time in telling him good news "Suu-chan says we may have found Naru."

"I take it these guys are in your way?"

"I'm tired, and kinda pissed right now. I've already been jumped twice today, and I really don't want to fight anymore."

"Hello?" Riki waves his hands "What about me?"

Soma kicks him square in the crotch with his five eleven brand tactical shoes, making him bend over painfully and punches him to one side on the ground, "Shut up! Can't you see I'm talking here?"

"Soma-kun," Keitaro sweat drops "was that really necessary?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend to catch?"

Keitaro snaps to his senses, jumping over a railing and running past the group of fencers in an attempt to catch up with Naru. When one of the members tries to stop him, he was met by an epee blocking his face.

"The' hell do you think you're going?"

The ronin hops onto a trashcan and leaps off of it, soaring over it to land right behind Naru. He grips her right shoulder and spun her around like a child turning a carousel and met her face to face.

"Naru…"

"Keitaro."

"Please, stop running from me!" he grits his teeth "I need you."

The Tokyo U graduate sighed, "You still haven't moved on?" she brushed his hand off of her "Pathetic."

Naru walked away from him, leaving him to fall to his knees in defeat. But as she does, a stream of tears can be seen down her left cheek. She disappears behind a crowd of ongoing pedestrians.

By the time Soma had caught up with him, with a swath of knocked out fencing students in his wake. He went to comfort him, helping Keitaro to his feet.

"Damn sempai, what happened?"

"She still hates me…"

"_I know her and her fickle ways. There must have been more to that._"

"C'mon, let's get you out of here."

"But, Naru…"

"Don't worry about her. She can't leave until I do."

Konoka arrives to see the morally wounded Keitaro, "Urashima-san, what happened?"

"Konoka-chan, could we continue this later?"

"Okay then; I'll see you back at the dorm!"

The sempai and his kohai sat down at a bench, Keitaro burying his face in his hands.

"Sempai, don't be sad."

"I waited four long years to see her again…"

Soma, not being one to sympathize, punches him in the back of the head, causing Keitaro to fall forwards in reaction.

"Don't think you're some kind of charity case!" he points at him "You're lucky you get to see her again! Me? I can't see sensei because she ran away from home, and even if I wanted to, I can't go looking for her! I'm stuck here just like you, but you get more than just a second chance!"

Keitaro shook off his punch, coming to his senses as he puts his glasses back on.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit upset. I'll be fine now."

Soma grins, "Any time."

After a quick pep talk, they head back to the dorm to rest. With Keitaro back into the loving arms of the other tenants of Hinata-sou, Soma knocks on Asuna and Konoka's door. Answering the door was Konoka, out of her kimono and fancily clad hair, into a comfortable pair of pajamas and slippers.

"Sokkun, what's up?"

"I just finished talking with sempai. I thought that maybe we could pick up where we left off; y'know, just to please the headmaster."

"Oh! I was just in the middle of making dinner! Negi-kun and Asuna are out, on some kind of thing about Takahata-sensei. But you're welcome to join!"

"Sure, I'll help out."

She walks towards the personal kitchen provided, "You don't have to."

"Shinobu-chan would kill me if I didn't."

The two of them resumed cooking dinner, consisting of tonkatsu (fried pork), umeboshi (pickled plum), and fluffy Japonica rice from their rice cooker next to a pitcher of ice water. Konoka puts them neatly on a tray, and has Soma carry the load of it to their table.

"Should we invite Secchan over?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea; can't leave her out."

"We'll call her over once we're—ah!"

While they walked towards the table, Soma, without the ability to see his feet, steps on the heel of one of Konoka's slippers. He was conflicted with letting her fall on her face and saving the tray, or dumping the tray and breaking her fall. Going for broke, he attempts both, holding the tray up with one hand and falling towards the ground with one arm extended to catch her.

He succeeds, at the cost of spilling the pitcher on the both of them and hitting himself in the head with jug. What he also achieved was pulling off part of Konoka's pajama jacket to show off one of her milky white shoulders. His face became beet red as he attempted to shake off his sempai's awkward stammering.

"Damn, sorry about that…!"

"That's okay," Konoka laughs "as long as dinner is still edible!"

"Ojou-sama," Setsuna enters "the door was open. You shouldn't…leave…"

She stared upon their position, Soma's hand gripping Konoka's pajama shirt with most of it scrunched by her left elbow. The angelic swordswoman angrily sprinted forward and grabs Soma from the floor, making him drop the tray on its bottom, and pinning him against the wall. She used every second to beat him in the stomach with her knee and punch his jaw to bloody effects.

"You bastard…" she clenches the fist holding onto his neck "I trusted you!"

"Secchan, you don't understand!"

"I understand!" Setsuna continued to crush his windpipe, "You spent all this time, just to take ojou-sama away from me!"

"_Soma-kun!_"

"_No, Pharsti…don't!_"

From behind them, Keitaro and Pharsti were right outside of the door. Keitaro's eyes widen as he saw Soma's purple, swollen stomach and his cut up face from her sharp punches. Heatedly gripping his fist, a swirling vortex of white energy gathers around it as he darts forward and throws a crackling punch in her preoccupied direction.

_Urashima Annihilation Fist, First Stage!_

With Setsuna not having any time to react, she gasps as she came within milliseconds of pain. The feeling never came, and her hands were empty.

Behind her stood Soma, his eyes were dilated, his hands desperately clenching around Keitaro's arm and inches from the chi and magic sputtering hand that was a fourth of the way in his stomach.

"Matsumura-kun!" Setsuna looked past Soma's slumping shoulders.

"I…deserved…that…" he said just before passing out.

Keitaro dissolves his attack and rests Soma's head on his right hand "No, Soma-kun!"

"Ojou-sama…I'm sorry…" she personally carries Soma in her arms "Let's hurry to the infirmary."

After three A's student nurse Izumi Ako freaks out over Soma's blood dripping on the floor, she quickly bandages his face and treats the bruises on his chest. Giving them visiting hours, she leaves them to stay with Soma. Everyone else fills her in on what had just happened.

"That's why he didn't tell me?" Setsuna asks.

"Grandpa knew you would never agree to it."

Just then, Keitaro spots Soma's eyes trembling open.

"Ojou-sama, everyone, I need to talk to Matsumura-kun alone."

Konoka agrees, everyone leaving the room except for Setsuna who sat at Soma's bedside.

"Matsumura-kun…I want to apologize for how I acted. If there is anything I can do to make this right, please, tell me."

Soma continued to look on her unnervingly, a cold, almost accusing glare at her that set off her nerves.

"Please, at least say something! Let me have it!"

He gestures his finger towards his head, tapping his left temple several times. She complies, touching his forehead and talking to him within his psyche.

"Y'know," Soma said as he pours her a cup of dopamine "it's pretty hard to talk after you broke my jaw. Getting those three words out hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry! If I had known, then—"

"Whatever, it's all done and passed."

"That's it?" she said, amazed "you aren't angry at me!?"

"Nah, it was my fault in the first place for not telling you. You would have hit me anyway."

"How can you be so forgiving, after what I did to you?"

"I'll be fine in an hour or two. The chibi-chans will finish the repairs to my muscles; I tell ya, the ability to regulate chi flow is great."

"That's good to hear…"

"You wanna make it up to me?" he chuckles, "Then how about you and I go on a date?"

Setsuna leaned forward to hear him better "A date?"

"Yeah, why not?" he beams.

"I beat you within an inch of your life, and you want to go out on a date with me?"

"You won't leave me alone about getting redemption until I give you some kind of punishment, right?" Soma extends his hand "What do you say? You've got nothing to lose."

Hesitantly, she lends him her hand.

"Fine, when do you want to go?"

"Seven o'clock sounds nice."

An hour and a half later as promised, Soma is injury free with his bandages off. Returning to the girl's dorm, he tosses on a white undershirt, a blue dress shirt, and crisp slacks. He found it strange that Setsuna wasn't meditating or preparing for an attempt on Konoka's life in her own room.

What he did receive was a knock on the door, which the lack of a peephole a minor inconvenience. He unfastens the four locks to the door and opens it to greet his guest.

"How can I…help…you…?"

His slowed greeting was explained by his guest. A tall, slimming, woman stood in the doorway wearing a black evening dress with a V-cut collar to showcase the lady's defined collarbone structure, not to mention generous cleavage as well as guide his eyes to her modest (but without a doubt large) breasts. The dress' skirt left much to the imagination as it only came just slightly above her knees, complimented by a charcoal colored belt that crosses over itself in an X. Her hair was jet black, clocking in a little past her shoulder blades; her face was toned, delicately sculpted cheeks covered in just a touch of blush, brown eyes that looked upon him with sharpness that could cut stone in a single glance. Soma wondered why this insanely beautiful woman came to see him.

"_She's not old enough to be Tsuruko-sama…_"

The superb woman spoke with a distinct voice that was enough to send a shiver down his spine, "Matsumura-kun, good evening."

"Excuse me, ma'am." He bows respectively, "How can I help you?"

"Wake up, you idiot. It's me!"

Soma squints his eyes to try and find a semblance to anyone he knows "I'm sorry; you're not ringing any bells."

Locking the door behind her, she walks past him in her polished black heels. With a sigh, she gropes the left side of her hair into a ponytail.

His eyes expanded "Setsuna-kun!?"

"Shh! Ojou-sama helped me dress up; but its pretty uncomfortable."

He raises an eyebrow "Um, how did you get…taller?"

"Negi-sensei gave me this strange medicine that temporarily ages your body." She draws a solid red pill from who knows where in her dress "take it so you won't be noticed."

Taking it and popping it down his throat, he waited only a brief moment before a puff of smoke transformed him into a six foot statue of masculinity. His arms had at least twice as much muscle on them; his chest was more noticeable through his undershirt with the tone threatening to rip the shirt in half. Also noticeable was his hair, still the archaic mess that it was but was worth noting that it now nearly covered his eyes. Gone was the callow look on his face; in its place was a consummated expression that looked as though he had been a worldly person, but just striking enough to turn several heads.

"Eh?" Soma responded in his testosterone soaked voice.

"You at least don't terrible."

"Bite me." He escorts her to the door, "Where to, dear?"

"I don't know. I did spoil your dinner after all, so the least we can do is go out to eat."

Holding onto her firm hand, Soma walks out the door with her under the watchful eyes of three eavesdroppers.

"Ohh!" Konoka squeals to herself, "Secchan looks so pretty! Asuna, what do you think?"

"Why is he so fucking hot…!?" the magical schoolgirl began drooling, turning to the blue haired Valkyrie "You are so seriously lucky, you know that?"

Pharsti's face was flushed red; she didn't know whether to smile or faint right on the spot. As her heart continued to pound, they tailed the two of them as they went out to eat.

At the gastronomical district, the two of them arrived at the front of a restaurant "Kankai". Approaching the door, there was a drunk at the door, Elvis haircut distinguishable.

"I paid for my dinner!"

"Sir, we can't have you harassing the help."

"Y'know who I am?" the smashed businessman babbles "I'm Fukazawa Katsumi!"

The bouncer shoves the drunk out into the street, collapsing right in front of the swordsmen. He stood up shakily, looking upon the ripened couple.

"Whoa…hey lady, loose the stiff. When do those legs open?"

The two looked to eachother mutually before they used his head to dent the sidewalk. Walking over him, Soma makes an observation.

"Hmm, you chipped a nail."

"At least ojou-sama used fake nails."

A waiter seated them at a table surrounded by a small moat of gently flowing water. Bowls of plain miso soup were given to them to start with, giving them something to do as the main course would be served.

"Tell me, Matsumura-kun." Setsuna inquires, "Why did you want me to go on a date with you?"

Soma spoons a small amount of soup "Honestly, I wanted to see you in a dress."

"You're a bad liar as usual."

"Of course; in all seriousness, I got something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you after dinner."

Their dinner had arrived, a simple meal of sashimi, and tenderly sliced beef steak with a small salad. They ate quietly, not even looking at eachother as they cleaned their plates in an orderly fashion. Taking the time to ask question, Pharsti checks on him.

"_Soma-kun,_" Pharsti asks "_what is the meaning of this?_"

"_Jealous?_"

"_Hardly._"

"_Then why the look?_" he said humbly "_I had the same look on my face when you looked older than me._"

"_That's beside the point! Why are you suddenly dating her?_"

"_She just asked for a punishment, that's all. What's a worse way to spend an evening than spending it with me?_"

After dinner and paying for their meal, the two of them headed over to the tree of Yggdrasil (World Tree) to spend some time alone.

"Alright, tell me. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Okay. This is going to sound awkward, but you and I are bonded."

"You're right, that sounds _very_ awkward."

"No, really." Soma clarifies "That time you used your chi to unlock mine, yours got stuck to mine. What made it stronger was using my Nijuushin to connect our chi vessels."

"What do you mean?"

"We're slowly becoming more and more connected. I felt it that time you got socked in the gut when we were in the library."

"How could it get worse?"

"It's becoming more like the bond Pharsti and I share. Pretty soon, we'll be able to hear each other's thoughts."

"Why are you worried?"

"Personally, I like keeping my own thoughts to myself. I'm pretty sure you would too."

"If something happens to you…" Setsuna realizes "Then something would happen to me?"

"That's only if we're unaware of eachother."

"Thanks for telling me. Maybe this bond of ours could be used to our advantage." She asks one more question, "But answer me this. Ojou-sama told me that you were very reluctant to date her in the first place. Why? I thought boys like you would be a little more thrilled to go out with her."

"Honestly, I've had all these choices shoved down my throat. First, Tsuruko-sama wants me to marry sensei; next, dad wants me to marry Pharsti, now the headmaster wants me to marry Konoka-chan. It's like I'm not in control of my life any more!"

"But what does that have to do with me?"

He took a step towards her; almost in a trance, he held onto the small of her back, cupping her cheek as he kisses her half on the lips, and half on the cheek. Setsuna flinches as his initiative took her by surprise. In a poof of smoke, the two of them reverted to their original younger forms, still kissing.

Pharsti's eyes flew open as she watched her best friend kiss Setsuna. She trembled, falling onto her bottom as her pupils dilated themselves.

"Pharsti-chan!" Konoka bends down and rests her head on her shoulder.

Soma, snapping out of his trance, realized what was going on. He shook his head in shame and rushed over to his companion to see that she had fainted and was hyperventilating in her comatose state.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake!" he gripped Pharsti's left hand.

* * *

Sorry that took so long; read and review. 


	45. Worst Case Scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima. I only own my original characters.

* * *

"_Matsumura-kun…"_

"_Setsuna-chan…"_

_Under the World Tree, the two swordsmen engaged in a blissful kiss that was much more feverous than the little display that had actually gone on. He had gone as far as adding tongue to an experience that went on for several minutes._

_Pharsti rested, chained to the wall, forced to watch this act of lust take place. She screams at the top of her lungs for him to stop, her voice falling onto deaf ears._

Resting on a futon in his sanctuary, his best friend was sweating from a high fever and dizzy spells. She opens her eyes to the painful fluorescent light in their room to stumble around in a daze towards the door and promptly fall onto the floor. Mari finds her as she came back from the kitchen with several packs of ice, dropping them and quickly kneeling down to tilt Pharsti's head back up for a response.

"Okami-sama, please do not stress yourself!"

"There is…something I need to…confirm…"

"Whatever it may be, it needs to wait. I will escort you back to bed."

"No, please;" Pharsti begs her "It is important to me."

Mari looks upon her rosy skin tone with anxiety, processing options that would help stabilize her condition. She figures that she would just try and get out of bed again if she didn't get what she wanted.

"What is it that you need?"

"Take me to the library."

She acted as a crutch for her while they made their way to the library. Numerous maids rushed back and forward from room to room, securing boxes of supplies with the names of bodily fluids such as glucose. Amidst the chaos, a short green haired kaseifu helps Mari carry their mistress.

"What do you intend to do?"

"I need to visit the archive."

"Okami-sama, I cannot…"

"Ugh…" Pharsti began to feel faint.

"You two!" the ribbon bearing maid points to two kaseifu that were pushing barrels of potassium, "Help Pharsti Okami-sama to the archive, tend to her every whim; I have business to attend to."

Doing as she asked, the maids helped her into the archive, a set of rows comprised to towering bookcases that were filled with every thought that the two of them had ever processed, every emotion, every feeling, every memory. What Pharsti had her eyes on was behind a safe rivaling that of a modern bank's reserve vault.

With a dozen bolts unlocking and gears winding, the hermetically sealed vault opens to them. Inside the ghostly white room was a set of marble pedestals with several books immense in size, but the large black leather coated book in the center was the target of her attention. She opens it to show that it many pictures spread across the first two pages with the label in the center of the header.

_Motoko-sensei_

"Of course she's on the first two pages…"

"Would you like me to turn the page, okami-sama?"

"Yes, please."

The next two pages over showed pictures of Setsuna and he, sharing moments such as eating lunch together, training with one another, leading up to the kiss he had forced on her.

_Setsuna-kun_

"Would you like me to turn the page?" the green haired maid repeated her statement like a children's windup toy.

"Go ahead."

Page after page after page, she continued to sift through his feelings, coming to the last page and a grim conclusion—her worst fears come to light.

"He doesn't love me…"

"Okami-sama," the maids quickly carried her back to her room "please get some rest!"

The vault door leading to his personal thoughts was quickly hermetically sealed and the books were again bathed in darkness.

But the book containing his feelings was left wide open. Coming out of it, white roots began to branch from it and slowly grow along the sides of the pedestal on which it sat…

_**Chapter 44 – "Worst Case Scenario"**_

"…!"

"_Phars…ti_!"

"_Pharsti, stay with me!_"

Soma carried the unconscious Pharsti in his arms as they made way for the hospital. Negi quickly stops him with a valid point.

"Matsumura-san," he says "do you really believe that the hospital can help?"

"She's still human."

Chamo climbs atop of Negi's right shoulder, "Yeah, but she's also half valkyrie! Evangeline would know what to do!"

"Fine; Sir Negi, let's head for Eva's."

"Of course."

Climbing onto Negi's staff, the two of them rocketed towards Eva's cottage with Pharsti in tow. With a hasty knock on the door they found Chachamaru at the doorstep to answer their call.

"Negi-sensei," the robotic servant greets "what may I do for you?"

"Chachamaru-san, is Evangeline in?"

"Yes; I will get master for you."

No sooner than she complied with his request, Eva shows up right behind her.

"Don't bother, I'm up." She notices Pharsti unconscious with sweat drenching her dress, "What's this?"

Soma went straight to the point "Eva-san, she needs your help."

"Fine, come in." Eva gestures, "Chachamaru, get her a change of clothes."

She guided them to a secondary bedroom that contained a bed with a white veil to cloak a silky bed of pearly mithril bed sheets and pillows. Eva lets Soma do the honors of settling her between the covers.

"What happened to her?"

Soma heaves "It's a long story."

"She passed out from shock." Negi explains "We were hoping that you would have something to help alleviate her."

Chachamaru had retracted a thermometer back into her wrist, retaining her emotionless expression as she gave her master a report on Pharsti's condition.

"Master, fever has reached two hundred and twelve degrees."

"What?" the swordsman looked at her suspiciously "Your shits broken."

Soma went over to Pharsti, pressing his hand to her forehead, resulting in a sizzling reminiscent of a steak on a piping hot grill. He retracts his hand to find his palm had turned black with soot.

"Whoa, what the hell?"

Eva glided her hand along the sheets "Fortunately for us, mithril is fireproof once it's been processed."

"What can I do?"

"Boya," she asked Negi "would you be a dear and gather up some herbs from Takamichi? I'm sure he's got something for a divine creature's headache. I've got nothing that'd suit her anyway."

"And me?"

"You stay here. I'll need to talk to you."

Negi left the room to leave Eva and Soma to a private discussion.

"How the hell did this happen?"

His face twisted painfully, looking away from her as he gave her an answer.

"I…kissed Setsuna-kun in front of he—"

The sentence was cut short by one of Chachamaru's doll fists hitting him into the wall and damaging a stud in the process.

"You cheated on her!?" the vampire shouted "What are you, retarded?"

"I'm in the middle of something."

"Stupid excuses, is that all you're good for?" she asked "Selfish little shits like you make me lose faith."

Meanwhile, the others were discussing what had just happened alongside the Hinata girls; their thoughts on the matter however were not at all positive with the exception of one.

"WHAT?" the Hinata Harem's eyes widened in unison.

"How the fuck is he so insensitive to his best friend of all people?" Asuna shook her hands in frustration of thinking.

"You sure you just weren't hearing things?" asked Shinobu, now interested in what was going on.

"He's not like that!" Suu spoke in his defense "There's something to it!"

Haruka got up from her seat next to the window, folding her newspaper and placing it by the windowsill as she does so. She takes the cigarette, snuffing it out and flicks it into the waste bin before exiting the room.

"Huh," Kitsune mused "where's she headed off to?"

"Secchan," Konoka asked her best friend "do you know why he kissed you?"

"He said that…he hated not having a choice in his life, having everything decided for him."

"What'd he mean? Having what chosen for him?"

"Over the past few years, he realized that he was Pharsti-san's fiancé, Tsuruko-sama wants him to marry her sister, and now the headmaster wants him to marry you. He's become frustrated after all of it; though why he kissed me escapes me."

"Damn; and I thought Naru was the clueless one." Kitsune pointed at Setsuna, "Don't you know? You're his replacement for Motoko!"

"Kitsune, don't say that!" Shinobu scolded her.

"He'd never do that!" Suu agreed with Shinobu.

"_Replacement? No…_"

As Haruka did before her, Setsuna left the room, only with a white expression on her face. Konoka asks the older tenants what they were talking about.

"What do you mean by replacement?"

"I thought he told you about Motoko."

"Yeah," Asuna remembered "that's his Shinmeiryuu sensei's name."

"We figured after a bit that he was in love with her. After seeing her, couldn't help but think that."

Sarah threw in her two cents, "If she were afraid of turtles, she'd almost be her spitting image."

"After all this time," Konoka shook her head "he still loves her?"

"Wouldn't you?" Kitsune replied "I know I would in his shoes."

After a short while of walking, Setsuna returned to the base of the tree of Yggdrasil to collect her thoughts on what they had told her.

"Replacement…" Setsuna lowered her head down into her folded arms on the railing "why me?"

"Because he likes you, that's why."

"!?"

The samurai turns around to see Haruka, flicking her Zippo lighter Soma had given her that one Christmas several times before getting a light.

"You're…"

"Haruka, remember?"

"Right; Urashima-san."

"Just Haruka, okay?" she took a drag of her Marlboro. "I got enough of it from my nephew and my son."

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't be so damned defensive all the time; not healthy at your age." She joined Setsuna in resting her arms on the rail, "Neither is talking to yourself; you'll end up convincing yourself that you're insane."

"What did you mean by that?"

"Please don't tell me that all of you Shinmei guys are all this thick skulled." The older woman looked out over the horizon down at the academy city, "He can't help but see her in you."

"What could he see in me that reminds me of her?"

"Well, you're a figure he looks up to. Told me so himself." Haruka looked to her, "He also wished that she were a few feet shorter."

"He also seems to have something for female swordsmen."

"Tsuruko-sama!?" Setsuna noticed Tsuruko standing on the opposite side of her.

The mature swordswoman placed a hand on one of her shoulder, "You have a lot on your mind, Setsuna-kun."

Haruka skillfully talked with her cig still in her mouth, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You always show up when something involves Soma."

"This little one requires guidance, and she being of the Shinmei lineage, I must assist her."

"How's that?" Haruka asked about her cynical ways "Driving her nuts with the same crap you fed him?"

"I would not expect someone such as you to understand."

Setsuna watched as Haruka and Tsuruko continued to verbally spar with one another, exchanging insults and inquisitive questions to drive the other back.

"You may've fucked up his mind with your hokey preaching," The nonchalant woman stepped forward and crosses on arm in front of Setsuna "but you're not fucking up hers."

"It seems you are confused." Tsuruko placed a hand on her oaken clad katana 'Kyoufuu', "This is none of your concern; I suggest you do not interfere."

(A/N: Raging Wind)

"Or what?" Haruka gripped her right hand on her nickel plated M1911A2 'Ikaruga', "You'll kill her too?"

(A/N: Spotted Dove, in the event that you forgot)

Haruka shoved Setsuna back as Tsuruko drew Kyoufuu out of its sheath at lightning speed, forcing the gunslinger to duck under it and pivot around to point Ikaruga between the swordswoman's eyes, Tsuruko returning the favor with Kyoufuu at Haruka's neck.

They both shuffled backwards, with Tsuruko being the first to attack again with a sprint rivaling an Olympic runner. As she came upon Haruka with the force of a magnitude four earthquake at its core, Haruka drew out an eleven inch black Ka-bar machete with a titanium edge upside down and blocks it with her left forearm. The strength of the impact manages to shake the tables and knock both the chairs and Setsuna off their legs.

Their blades rattled against eachother, with Setsuna left to watch them go toe to toe with one another. Her memory recalls something that made her shiver.

"_That stance…that gun…_" Setsuna observed, piecing together an image in her mind "_Matsumura-kun's ganjutsu!_"

(A/N: Art of gun wielding, or in this case using a knife and pistol in tandem)

Several more of Tsuruko's slashes were deflected with Haruka's machete; Tsuruko returned the favor by deflecting each forty five shot directed towards her. The master swordswoman closed the distance between them, thrusting forward and narrowly missing Haruka by centimeters. Kyoufuu had gotten caught between the collar of her apron and her shirt, the edge slicing right through the straps connecting the apron to the neckline.

Haruka spun around and tosses the remains of her Hinata Café apron towards her, making her cut right through the distraction. Tsuruko's inhuman speed aided her as she rushed behind Haruka to deliver a killing blow. Keitaro's aunt's sneakers skidded on the brick as she crouched down to slow herself down, then sprung back up to throw a kick so high, she manages to give Tsuruko a kick to the forehead.

"_So strong…!_" Setsuna said in amazement "_This is his adoptive mother!?_"

Tsuruko twirled back around to divert the energy from the hit outward towards the ground before assuming her stance again. Haruka's right hand was over her left, keeping Ikaruga steady with the machete pointed slightly at an angle for a close attack. Their eyes locked, recognizing each other's strength.

"I understand why Matsumura-kun survived as long as he did;" the lady swordsman sheathes Kyoufuu, "my sister's teachings alone would not have carried him."

"Why guide them both?" asked Haruka, sheathing her machete and holstering Ikaruga "What're you hoping to accomplish?"

"I am doing what his mother has asked of me—just as you have."

"Haruka-san," Setsuna took her side "you are familiar with Matsumura Shizuna?"

Soma's adoptive mother replied "Yeah, more or less."

Tsuruko turns her back on them, walking off into the distance with some parting words for them. "Tell Matsumura-kun I said hello."

Haruka propped up a knocked over chair, sitting herself down and lighting a smoke "Something tells me that you're a little confused at the moment."

"That's an understatement."

"If you didn't already catch that, Soma's old lady asked Tsuruko and I to keep watch over him."

"But, she killed him!"

"He wouldn't stop until she was dead at his feet. With her being an exorcist and all, she managed to catch his soul before they decided to put him into Heaven or Hell." Haruka took a small puff, "Anything you need answered?"

"What do you know of Matsumura Shizuna?"

"Believe it or not, we were college mates."

"I understand; that's why she asked that of you. But, why go through all of this?"

"Soma already told me that he spilled it to you." She looked at her strangely, "You telling me that the whole 'demon wings' thing wasn't enough to tell you? Those people after him want the Godslayer."

"I was told that he was reborn in a lab. If they had him, how did he get out?"

"His mom tricked them into sending him out into the field for a test. She hired mercs to send him my way, and from that point on he'd become my son with no questions asked." Haruka patted her on the shoulder twice "Listen, you'd better go talk to him. It'd be good for the both of you."

"Okay, I'll go see him."

Before she went however, Haruka stopped her again.

"Hey, out of curiosity, how'd he kiss you?"

"What?"

"The way his planted one on you, what was it?"

Setsuna made a motion with her right hand "It was half on the lips and half on the cheek."

Haruka grinned, chuckling to herself. She dismissed her with a wave of the hand, leaving her to wonder what she meant by that.

Back with Soma, he sat in the guest room of Eva's cottage waiting for a response from Pharsti. He sought Mari for a status report.

"How's she doing?"

"Vitals are holding at sixty percent." Mari pointed towards the red glowing wall around Pharsti's futon, "However, it is taking all of our efforts to keep it there."

"I'm sorry about this, Mari."

"Although I am only a machine, I offer you my sympathies."

Taking her compassion into account, Soma took a step into the force field to receive a massive shock and was blown backwards into the nearby wall.

"What the hell…?"

"My apologies, daimyo." Mari gave him a late admission of guilt, "To have an effective quarantine, we must filter out all nonessential elements."

"N-nonessential!?" he shouted.

"Actually…"

"Spit it out!"

"She told us she doesn't want to see you."

"But she's my best friend!"

"She thought you would say that. Okami-sama instructed me to tell you that this is your fault to begin with."

Before he could respond, Setsuna shook him from his daze with a shake on the shoulder. She pulled up a chair next to him to start up conversation.

"Is she alright?"

"She hates my guts."

"What were you thinking? You knew she was right there, and you kissed me with her staring at you!" she continued to yell at him despite his depressed condition "Bastard! Why are you so daft to her feelings?"

_In the back of his mind, the white roots had drilled themselves through the safe that kept his inner most thoughts in check. They began to worm their way through the library, climbing along and around the bookshelves._

"I thought I could ease the pain by falling in love with you…"

"What?" she blushed, nearly falling out of her chair.

Soma got up from his chair, leaving the room and Pharsti behind him. Setsuna quickly followed, but found that he had disappeared from sight.

Just outside the cottage, the boy was having a brisk walk back towards the school. He gripped his chest in pain as it felt as though there was a blood clot close to his heart.

In the meantime, Keitaro sat by himself in the entertainment district. His head was reared back towards the cotton clouds in depression of another few hours of not being able to find Naru. He shook off his remorseful feeling and stood up to get circulation in his legs again.

To take his mind off of Naru if only for a moment, he wandered the fairground in search of a mind numbing activity. Normally, video games would hit the spot; but time has gone on and he had left his Playstation in the closet to collect dust.

Catching his attention stood a tall teenager wearing a brown bomber jacket, and a white bandage across his left cheek. He kept shouting to advertise a strange game consisting of a decorative board with nails set in a specific pattern with small boxes marked with X's and O's.

"How about trying Lucky Hit?"

"Um," Keitaro waved his hands in refusal "no thanks."

He passed a stand with a water gun, a strength tester with a mallet, some ball tossing games, and even a dunking tank. All the others seemed to lose his attention with every glance.

"How about a game of Lucky Hit?"

Keitaro walked away, "Maybe next time."

The archeologist decided instead to get himself a can of Jet cola to cool himself. Still lacking an agenda for the day, he paced back and forward through the park until he became increasingly annoyed.

"Would you like to try Lucky Hit?"

"_What the hell is wrong with this guy? Is that all he can say?_" Keitaro shrugged, "Sure, let's play Lucky Hit."

"You go first."

Keitaro took a small red ball and drops it down into the maze of nails. The ball landed in an X space, signaling his loss.

"You lost."

"_Yeah, I know. You don't have to state the freakin' obvious!_" he laughed "Yeah! You're right!"

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye he spotted Naru walking past him. He instantly sprinted towards her, with Naru turning around and running from him. The vendor waved at him in protest.

"Hey! You didn't pay!"

Just then, Soma came by and noticed Keitaro darting off into the distance. He looked at the worker at the stand in confusion of what was going on.

"You okay, mister?"

"Want to try Lucky Hit?"

"Urgh…"

Keitaro used a stone bench to leap over a small crowd of people, and then weaved left and right around crowds of fairgoers before he managed to tackle Naru to the ground out frustration.

"Narusegawa," he shouted every word as clear as day "will, you, stop, running?"

"Get off of me!" she groaned as she shoved him off.

"I need to talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I hate you!" she screamed "You're a fucking murderer without any sense of responsibility! You didn't stick by him when he needed you, you ran away like a coward for four years! You aren't good for anyone!"

"I'm back, I can make this work!"

"No you can't. You're the same idiot from before, just as scared and careless!"

"Shut up! I'm not a coward!"

"Give it up; I hate you, Keitaro! There was nothing between us, so leave me alone!"

"Stop it!"

Out of his aggravation his right hand swung wildly, hitting Naru across the face with his palm. What with his enormous strength, he sent her to the ground with a loud thud and a purple bruise on the edge of her face.

"Naru…"

"Get away from me…!" she scuffled away from him until she got to her feet and disappeared into the crowd.

Soma appeared behind him, with a nice wad of cash in hand.

"Sempai!" he cheered "I made a killing at that Lucky Hit stand! Ten thousand yen in cash right here!"

Keitaro looked at his right hand, which shook uncontrollably "What the hell have I done…?"

"You okay, sempai?"

"Soma-kun, I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to think something over; if you need me, I'll be in my hotel room."

He vanished from sight amidst the crowd, leaving Soma to wonder what the hell just happened. With no other choice, he headed back to the dorm to go to bed for the night.

In the lobby of the dorm, Shinobu sat by the door with a can of coffee in hand. Soma greeted her and sat beside her to burn time before curfew.

"Shinobu-chan, you alright?"

"Do you know what happened to sempai?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"He looked really down when I saw him today."

"Don't worry about him!" Soma assured her "He'll be back to normal in no time!"

"I hope you're right." She changes subjects "I'm sorry about what happened to Pharsti-chan."

"Yeah, I'm going to see her in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Soma-kun," Shinobu changed her manner "what is she to you?"

Soma went with what everyone had told him all this time—he wasn't a good liar. He didn't hesitate in telling her the truth.

"My fiancé."

"…You're not kidding, are you?"

"I learned my dad set me up a little after I was born."

"Doesn't that bother you? Not having a choice?"

"It does." He stood up, "But even still, she's still my best friend. Right now I need some time to think things over."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Shinobu and Soma went their separate ways, heading off to bed for the night. It was late, and everyone had already gone to sleep half an hour prior to curfew. The boy brushed his teeth and decided to wear his pants to bed; Kaede caught him as he climbed up the ladder to Setsuna's bunk.

"Something bothering you, de gozaru?"

"What's it to you?"

"Remember," she winked at him "when you can't do it all—do what you can."

Soma heeded what she said and went straight to bed with little effort.

_Inside his library, roots approached an unsuspecting red haired maid and without so much as a warning ensnared her foot with her kicking and screaming as it wrapped around her legs to her arms before they finally muffled her shouting. Not one to stop, they continued along the floor, trapping several more of them in their wake. Eventually, it escaped the library and entwined themselves around the wooden supports._

Morning came quickly, Soma oversleeping for the first time since he had arrived. Setsuna roused him via a hit over the head, and got him his uniform. Breakfast time didn't fare better, their eggs burnt to a crisp, and their rice likewise.

"Matsumura-kun," Setsuna asked him with a loud crunch coming from her scrambled eggs "are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, just having an off day, that's all."

This continued from their dorm room on the way to class; getting caught in the door of the train to the girl's building, getting bowled over by a crowd of deafening cheerleaders, and running into the door to class Three A as Setsuna accidentally closed the door behind her.

"Matsumura-san," Negi greeted him a good morning "are you alright?"

"Sorry we're running late, breakfast struck back."

"I see; let's start today's lesson."

Negi took out his lesson plan from his briefcase and began asking for volunteers to read excerpts from Odysseus. He called upon Nodoka out of habit, knowing that she had read it before.

"But all the gods pitied him except Poseidon; he remained relentlessly angry with godlike Odysseus, until his return to his own country."

"Very good, Miyazaki-san."

Soma spotted Hasegawa Chisame typing away at her computer. Having to fill his obligation as a teacher, he peeked over her shoulder to see what was more interesting than men being slaughtered mercilessly by Poseidon.

"What's this?"

The webpage she had up was of Net Idol Chiu, a pink haired sensation wearing what could possibly be the smallest available size for a middle school student. What she lacked in clothing, she made up in a completely knockout figure that beguiled her stereotypical anime schoolgirl appearance.

"A fan of Chiu?" he mused "You could learn a thing or two from her, maybe like how to get rid of that zit on your forehead."

"Shut the hell up."

"Matsumura-san, wasn't Urashima-san supposed to pay a visit today?"

"I'm pretty sure. Maybe he decided to sleep in today."

After class was done, the Headmaster called the two of them out on another hunting assignment. Soma used it as an opportunity to take his mind off his best friend hating him.

Konoemon handed them their task and wished them the best of luck as they walked out the door and towards the forest on the outskirts of the academy city.

"Setsuna-kun, about yesterday…"

"Forget about it. You're going through a rough time."

"I want to know, do you hate me? Be honest."

"Right now I do." She satisfied his curiosity by reproaching the living hell out of him "You're a selfish, insensitive idiot who couldn't see your best friend had feelings for you."

"And you're—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a large imp jumped out at them, receiving the business end of a SPAS-12 in the mouth as it landed.

Soma pumped the empty shell out of the chamber, "—a bitch."

A tall and emaciated grey-skinned gremlin stood up from a hiding spot behind a group of trees, waving its arms franticly as it does so. The two swordsmen back flipped over the oncoming arm, assuming stances upon landing. Soma's shotgun tore a sizable chunk out of its chest cavity, marking an area for Setsuna to attack by using a small slip of onmyou paper lit on fire and thrown onto the wound before it exploded with a sizable bang.

"You can throw fireballs?" Soma raised an eyebrow at her.

"So can you;" said Setsuna "that is, if you would practice your onmyou magic more."

"Fuck that, that's why I have guns!" he pumped his shotgun proudly.

"And that's why you can't throw fireballs."

The creature fell with a thud and dissolved into nutrients for the earth. Soma stowed his SPAS-12 in the magic pocket and Setsuna dusted her hands off for a job well done; before they left however, they heard a faint applause from behind the corpse.

"Setsuna-chan, it's been a while."

Soma slapped his own face in disgust, "Amaterasu."

His female comrade turned to him and brought a valid point, "Why is he named after a female deity?"

"I dunno, maybe his parents thought it'd be clever to pair Tsukuyomi with Amaterasu."

Setsuna whispered to him "He seems a bit metrosexual, doesn't he?"

"I just thought he was trying to flirt with you to prove he wasn't gay."

"Ex-cuse me!" Amaterasu shouted "I'm standing right here!"

The demonic swordsman drew Saiketsu "Yeah, we know."

"It isnt as if you are anything special." Setsuna drew out Yuunagi with an audible _sching'_. "Where is your sister today?"

"Since you asked," Amaterasu said while drawing out his brand new claymore "I didn't tell her I came here. I just had to see you again."

"Enough with the flirting!" Soma dragged one foot back and held Saiketsu at a forward angle "We know why you're here; now let's get on with it."

"Eager to die for your lover?"

Soma lowered his stance "Get out of my way."

He made the first move on their opponent, using Saiketsu to thrust forward only to get parried to the left. Amaterasu's response was springing off his blade and going for his head. Soma dived under the swing and delivered a heel to his face to make him spiral towards the ground.

_The white roots of his emotions made their way through his gymnasium and garden. Soon, they dug their way into the ground while capturing every maid they came across. Their next stop was the shrine of the limiter._

Setsuna, not being in any good mood since his arrival, made the next move as she passed Soma. She jumped over him and blew him Soma's direction with a well positioned Zankusen.

Amaterasu made a quick recovery out of her powerful hit, a glint in his eye while he hurtled towards his male adversary. He disappeared with a brief silhouette of himself, leaving Soma wondering where he went. His query was answered in the form of a fencing of his afterimage formed around him and Setsuna to confuse them.

The two swordsmen stood back to back, trying to spot his point of attack. From a hole in their defense between them, he solidified and thrusted to a point that was difficult to guard.

Soma turned to see that he was too late to evade or guard against his spearhead attack. Amaterasu predicted correctly that the two of them would turn to face him and give him a perfect angle in which to completely tear into Soma. His reply to the attack was jutting forward and parrying the attack; he soon found out that there was nothing to deflect as Amaterasu had vanished again. Soma stumbled from lack of any support, and turned his head to see that he was striking him from his blindspot.

_Amon sat in meditation, unaware that the roots of Soma's emotions were closing in from all directions…_

"Got you!"

"Matsumura-kun, get down!"

Setsuna strong-armed him to the ground with a shoulder tackle, letting him land on the ground hard on his shoulder. Soma then peeked up to see the three foot long claymore shoved through Setsuna's back.

"Ah…!"

"Setsuna!!"

Shaken by what he had done, Amaterasu drew back his sword with a horrid look on his face. Soma dived forward and snatched Setsuna out of his grasp, crouching down to support her neck and head.

"No, please… stay with me!"

Setsuna's only response to him was coughing her blood up to stain his cheek. He looked to Amaterasu whose hands quavered hysterically.

"What have I…done?"

"_Is being selfish the only thing you're good at!?"_

"_You are weak…unfit to be a warrior."_

_Eva and Tsuruko's voices boomed in Soma's head, bombarding him with messages of loathing and hatred. His heart began pumping with such intensity, feeling as it were trying to break free of his chest. The most painful blow came from Pharsti's voice._

"_I hate you, Soma-kun."_

_The roots lunged out and ensnared Amon without so much a struggle. They then began to turn a pulsating crimson, Soma's pupils doing the same._

"YOU FUCKING MURDERER!"

He lunged at Amaterasu and grabbed his right arm, promptly folded over backwards with a powerful elbow slam.

"How's that feel, fucker? Soma twisted his arm like a screw; Amaterasu spluttered in pain while trying to send orders to his broken arm. Soma kicked him towards a tree, chasing after him while his feet stumbled around.

He gave him several crossing straight punches until his mark slammed against said tree. Soma drew his knife and shoved it straight into his chest to pin him against it like a note on a board. His next move involved taking Saiketsu out of its sheath and jamming the sword all the way to the guard, finished off by materializing Excalibur and thrusting it through his neck. Excalibur dissolved, leaving a gaping hole where it was buried.

_On the inside Mari found Amon tied up by the roots, unable to move. A machete became visible in her right hand, of which she used to hack away the restraints around him._

_Amon managed to break free and began assisting Mari in forcing back the roots. With his large claws, he shoved them back out of the limiter shrine, ending Soma's bloodlust._

"_Amon-sama, are you ill?"_

"_No;" the demon replied "what in the world is this?"_

"_It is the embodiment of his emotions becoming out of control. The daimyo is unaware of this, nor can he metaphysically deal with it. Please assist me in halting this problem."_

"_Of course."_

"Stupid motherfucker…" his heartbeat gradually slowed itself down, leaving him to tend to Setsuna who was barely breathing.

"Matsumura-kun…"

"Shut up," he tried to keep her from using the rest of her air "you're going to be fine!"

He wrapped his jacket around her and carried her as he made his way to Mahora Hospital. There was a thin trail comprised of blood from ground zero to half a mile back into town.

"Stay with me, you hear?"

"I might be wrong…but tell me why…"

"_Daimyo, she won't…_"

"_I know._"

Setsuna groaned "Ngh…!"

"Setsuna-kun," he gripped her close "I love you as I love my sensei."

"I see…" she slowly closed her eyes "thank you. One more thing…"

"What?"

"Don't tell ojou-sama…"

"Wait, don't die on me!"

He was too late; her warmth had faded from his hand. Soma repeatedly shook her for a response to find that she was now far from his reach.

"No…" he gripped her hand hard "Why…?"

"Sokkun, what's going on?"

Soma's heart stopped for a brief moment as he saw Konoka's eyes fly open to a bloody spectacle. She knelt down and held her best friend to try and dismiss the horrible image burned into her retina.

"Secchan…Secchan!"

"Konoka?" Asuna was not far behind when she spotted the healer sobbing next to a corpse "What the hell happened?"

Soma remained silent, not knowing what to say. As a result, Asuna shouted at him about why her blood was on his hands.

"There was nothing I could have done!" he snarled at her "Get the fuck off my back!"

He nearly dropped Setsuna on the ground as he ran away at full speed. There was one person that could put his mind at ease, and he was sitting comfortably in his hotel room.

"_There is no end to this!"_

_Mari and Amon were busy driving back the roots that were corrupting Soma's mind. With shotgun in hand, the maid continued to blow bits off of the plant-like incarnation only to have them grow back twice as fast._

"_Tell me why we are doing this?" Amon said while hurling a ball of red energy "This is almost pointless!"_

"_If we do not hold this back, daimyo may do something extremely irrational."_

_**Mahora Hilton**_

On the third floor of the Mahora Hilton, room three oh four, Soma stood at the door about to knock. Before his hand began knocking, Mari ran her compassion protocols when she detected a surge of catecholamine in his blood.

"Daimyo," she bowed "I am sorry for your loss."

"Wasn't my loss."

"But you…"

"Our bond is broken, and I'm free of another burden."

"You cannot hide your pain. I can see—"

Soma slapped her to the ground hard, landing with enough force to send her reeling backwards. She got back up from the floor with a major tear in her maid uniform.

"Don't give me any lectures."

Mari looked over at the force field surrounding Pharsti, and then back at him "I will not lecture you. But all I can say is… do not let your feelings control you."

Shrugging off her words, he knocked on Keitaro's door. A moment passes as he heard the knocking over of furniture which he thought he might of fell. The door remained locked for another second until he believed that something was terribly wrong.

"Sempai!" he kicked the door open to see a grisly sight.

There was Keitaro, hung from the ceiling by his neck on a rope like a bird in a Chinese market. His face was pale, glasses on the floor broken and mangled. On the bed was a note with his name on it.

_Soma,_

_Somehow I knew you would find me first. I can't face everyone anymore; you were right. I could never be as strong as you are, despite me having four years to improve myself._

_I've done something I can never take back, something terrible. I hurt the one woman I love to the point she would never forgive me._

_If you find Naru again, please tell her I'm sorry._ There were dried tears splotched along the bottom.

"Sempai…no!" Keitaro was gone, a shadow of his former self. Soma fell down on all fours, gripping the carpet to try and transfer his grief into it. Not knowing it, he darted at full speed towards the window and leaped out of itto find an outlet for the pain.

Landing on the ground, glass cuts on his arms and face, bruises in numerous places, he was disappointed to find that he was still very much alive.

"Too bad that didn't kill me…"

Now staggering, Soma made one more trip to Eva's cottage for a last ditch attempt to keep himself from going insane. Using the key given to him, he entered the guest room and collapsed near the edge of the bed.

"Pharsti…" he murmured "What am I supposed to do now?"

He looked upon her, sleeping silently beneath the mithril sheets. Tears welled up in his eyes as he poured out his heart, having his spirit severely damaged.

_The roots had made their way into the private chamber, wrapping around Soma and Pharsti._

"_WARNING!"_ The life support connected to Pharsti began to crackle with electricity "_Life Support systems critical."_

"This is it?" he sobbed "All I can do is watch you die?"

Soma fell to the floor, with spasms in his chest signaling a cardiac arrest.

_With Soma completely oblivious to what was going on around him, Mari and Amon were at the door holding back the majority of the roots back._

"_My lady," Amon ripped a root in half "what do you suppose we do now?"_

"_Unfortunately I have exhausted all other options. There is one last countermeasure that we can use, however, it is very risky."_

"_What is it?"_

"_We will use the power of Okami-sama's Judgment Ring."_

"_That will disrupt the natural order! We cannot do it."_

"_I am sorry, but I am charged with the life of my daimyo. As long as I exist, I will see to it that he and Pharsti okami-sama are kept alive."_

"_You are brave for one so small."_

"_I will do so without hesitation."_

"_Then go;" he blew back the crowd of roots with a rough flap of his wings "do what must be done."_

_Mari walked through the force field surrounding Pharsti, clasping her hands together with the Judgment Ring forming beneath them._

"_Judgment Ring! Rewrite the fate of Soma Matsumura!"_

_The ring spun and accelerated, a bright flash of white followed by darkness filled his eyes. He lost all feeling, having a floating sensation as it felt as though someone had covered his eyes._

Soma awoke in Setsuna and Kaede's room, the clock read six o'clock AM. He looked down to see Setsuna slumbering quietly next to him.

"That was a… dream?"

_Inside, Mari and Amon sat in the limiter shrine discussing what had just happened. The maid had a freshly brewed pot of tea on a tray, and had poured a cup for each of them._

"_Has the problem been resolved?" he asked "Why not use the ring in the first place?"_

"_The problem has not been solved." Mari served him a cup of tea, "We merely delayed the inevitable."_

"_It will happen again?"_

"_We cannot change their fate," she stood up "only he can."_

_**

* * *

**_

Read and Review...


	46. All the Time in the World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"I think I'm finally losing it…"

"_Do not discern yourself, daimyo._" Mari lied to him, "_It was merely a dream._"

Soma got out of bed to fix breakfast for the three of them. His mind wandered as he heated up the skillet to start cooking the okonomiyaki.

"_That felt so real…could I be going insane?_"

_I love you as I loved my sensei…_

The words disturbed him as he shuffled around the batter for the bottom, throwing on various ingredients commonly found at breakfast.

_Is being selfish the only thing you're good at…?_

His hands gripped the flat spatulas hard, scraping madly to form perfect circles. He threw up the spatula in his right hand and slammed it down on a ladle that sat idle in a Tupperware container full of okonomiyaki sauce to drench their meal in.

_You are weak…unfit to be a warrior_

Soma threw more batter onto the hot plate in frustration while letting the roaring fire roast the pancake-like substance into a thick bottom layer of crust. The pitter patter of chopping grew louder until a frill haired Setsuna tapped him on the shoulder.

"Matsumura-kun…"

"What?" he snapped out of aggravation.

"I'm glad you made breakfast," she looked at the table behind them which was now covered in platefuls of the Japanese pizzas "but did you have to make six okonomiyaki?"

Kaede was curious enough to have a taste "At least they're delicious, de gozaru."

(A/N: Okonomiyaki is considered to be a meal in itself.)

_**Chapter 45 – "All the Time in the World"**_

The boy sighed, gathering several more Tupperware and placing the leftovers in them.

"Well, I'll share the rest with the class."

Having eaten heartily, they quickly dressed themselves in their blazers and walked out the door.

"Setsuna-kun," he stopped her before she left "you want me to give you a massage? No tricks this time."

She thought about it for a moment, undoing her blazer jacket and vest. Turning around, she lets him undo her chest bindings.

"We have time until we have to leave for the school." Setsuna emphasized to him "No tricks."

He escorted her to Kaede's bunk and let her lay down on her stomach as he rubbed her shoulders gently with his thumbs, working his way down to her shoulder blades.

"Why do you insist on giving me these massages?"

"To be honest, I just wanted to talk."

"Then why not simply ask to talk with me?"

"I learned to massage from sensei when she rearranged my back."

Setsuna recollected yesterday, "Theres something I need to ask."

"Yeah, what?"

"Yesterday, Haruka-san demonstrated for me a peculiar style of ganjutsu similar to yours."

"I know what you're getting at;" his hands lowered to her lower back "yeah, she taught me that style."

_**Five years ago**_

Soma sat on the deck shooting spare cans off the railing with Ikaruga loaded with rubber bullets. Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, he looked to see Motoko leaning against the stairwell with a cold stare on her face.

"Why do you insist on using guns?"

"There may be a time when I'll have to, sensei."

"So uncivilized." She gave a groan and walked back down the stairs, passing Haruka on the way down. Soma greeted her as she took the last step upstairs.

"Haruka-san, what's up?"

"You're looking pretty bored."

"I dunno how you do it," he rested Ikaruga on the ground "keeping yourself busy I mean."

"From the looks of things, you're always training, even when you don't have to."

"It keeps me busy when I'm not doing housework."

"Since we're both bored, why don't I teach you something?"

"You?" he reared back "You must be really bored!"

His foster mother watched as he continued to shoot cans off the edge, twirling the knife he used to slit someone's throat.

"What's that for?"

Haruka played with the knife more, giving it a flip in the air and grasping it by the grip "Sometimes they get in real close."

"You're gonna teach me how to use a knife?" he rolled his eyes "Sensei can already teach me that."

"She ain't gonna teach you how to use a gun."

"A knife and gun at the same time?" Soma asked "Isnt that done by US Marines?"

"Yup."

_Minutes later_

"Just like that?"

"Close enough."

Soma's right hand's forefinger and middle finger were pointed outwards while his ring finger and pinky were curled up as he and Haruka practiced a peculiar style of ganjutsu.

"Remind me why we're playing cowboys and Indians?"

"I've never been all that fond of swords."

Soma asked almost insultingly "Getting old?"

"Shut up follow my lead."

The mother son pair performed a kata-like movement, shuffling their feet and pointing their hands in various directions to mimic positions for firing a gun.

"So what?" Soma asked jokingly "Do you have a black belt in gun-fu?"

"Wanna find out?" she gestured "Hit me."

Soma cocked his right hand back and threw a punch at her. She merely stepped into it, hitting him in the face with the butt of Ikaruga while applying pressure to the back of his right leg with her left foot. He fell to the ground with a barrel in his face.

"Shit."

**BANG!**

_Another minute later_

"Ow, Jesus shit!"

"I'm twenty nine, and don't you forget it."

A cotton ball filled with rubbing alcohol was dabbed on his forehead several times, his face resembling that of a married Indian man.

_**Present time**_

"Matsumura-kun, why do you feel uneasy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your fingers; the way you're moving them shows tension."

"I'm fine, really."

"I know you're worried." She got up from the bed, reapplying her chest bindings "But do you want to let Pharsti see you like that when she wakes up?"

Soma cracked his knuckles "You're right. Let's just head to class."

The two of them made their way to class Three-A, arriving just before the bell rang. The girls took their seats, Negi pulling his lesson plan from his briefcase.

"Matsumura-san, wasn't—"

"—Urashima-san supposed to be here?"

"Yes, you said he'd come by today."

"…Yeah…" he looked at his watch for the time "Sir Negi, can you start class without me? I have some business to deal with. Go ahead and pass around the okonomiyaki."

"If it's that important, by all means."

Soma rushed out the door, bolting down hallway at full speed towards an open window. He leapt out, softening his landing by rolling as he hit the ground.

"Gotta find sempai…" His instinct told him to go to his hotel room.

_**Mahora Hilton**_

"If you find Naru again, tell her I'm…"

Just as Keitaro was about to finish his suicide note, the door to his room was not only broken in but sent flying to the opposite wall. Soma tackles him to the ground, ripping the note into shreds.

"Soma-kun?"

"Sempai, don't do this!"

"I…"

"Knew I'd be the first to find you?"

"But I've…"

"Done something you can never take back?"

"You're…"

"…right, you can never be as strong as I am?" Soma finished off his sentences "Yeah, shut the fuck up."

_The roots remade their way through the library, ensnaring bookshelf after bookshelf…_

"You knew everything I wrote in that letter?" Keitaro reaffixed his glasses "But how?"

"Call it a hunch." Getting off the ground, he followed what his dream had told him, "Listen sempai, you can not do this. You've done worse, and yet you've gotten out by the skin of your teeth. Hanging yourself is not the answer! Did you think about what everyone would think? Oh right, you couldn't face everyone anymore."

"How did you know that I was going to hang myself?"

"Sempai," Soma pointed at him "get back in there and fight!"

"I don't know how you found out," he chuckled "but I'm glad you got here when you did."

"You promised to head to class today. C'mon, professor Urashima."

Keitaro agreed to go with him, heading to the classroom. His first impression was good, a majority of the class thought of him to be cute, Asuna drooling over him like a rabid monkey.

"And that," Keitaro cheerfully read "is the lesson for today."

Class Three-A gave him a thunderous applause, giving him a much needed morale boost. It was then that the bell rang, with the class coming to an end. There was an announcement on Three-A's intercom.

"_Would Sakurazaki Setsuna and Matsumura Soma please report to the headmaster's office?_"

He felt as though he knew what was going on at the time. After Konoemon gave them their assignment, he took the time to talk to Setsuna on the way to the forest.

"Setsuna-kun;" he addressed her "I know I'm a bit on edge, what with Pharsti in shock. But I wanna explain myself."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Did you catch my drift when I kissed you?"

"To be honest, no."

"Ugh, are all you Shinmei guys this thick skulled?"

Setsuna was surprised at how much he and Haruka thought on the same thought pattern, as if he were really her son instead of Shizuna's.

"I might be wrong, but tell me anyway."

"Don't get me wrong; I like you, but I don't…like you like you."

"Like me like me?"

"Duh," he poked her on the nose "why do you think I only kissed you half on the lips?"

"Bad aim?"

"Listen, I—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a large imp jumped out at them, receiving the business end of a SPAS-12 in the mouth as it landed.

_Once again, the roots made their way out of the library and onto the patio…_

"—never mind."

A tall and emaciated grey-skinned gremlin stood up from a hiding spot behind a group of trees, waving its arms franticly as it does so. The two swordsmen back flipped over the oncoming arm, assuming stances upon landing. Soma's shotgun tore a sizable chunk out of its chest cavity.

"Pass me some onmyou paper!"

"What for?"

"Please?"

Setsuna handed him a slip of onmyou paper, which he focused chi into before throwing it into the hole that he had made leading to an explosion.

"How's that?"

"You've been practicing your onmyou magic?"

"Yeah; a bit crappy, but its progress."

"You always seemed more reliant on guns."

"If I talked like that, I couldn't throw fireballs."

The creature fell with a thud and dissolved into nutrients for the earth. Soma stowed his SPAS-12 in the magic pocket and Setsuna dusted her hands off for a job well done; before they left however, they heard a faint applause from behind the corpse.

"Amaterasu."

"Hmm," mused the effeminate boy "you catch on quick."

Setsuna looked at him "How'd you…?"

"Call it a hunch."

His female comrade turned to him and brought a valid point, "Why is he named after a female deity?"

"I dunno, maybe his parents thought it'd be clever to pair Tsukuyomi with Amaterasu."

Setsuna whispered to him "He seems a bit metrosexual, doesn't he?"

"I just thought he was trying to flirt with you to prove he wasn't gay."

"Ex-cuse me!" Amaterasu shouted "I'm standing right here!"

"We know;" Soma took out his knife and SOCOM pistol "not like you're anything special. Don't give me that 'I wanted to see her again' act."

"We think alike, you and I."

"Nope; you're just predictable."

"Be quiet!"

Amaterasu ran straight at him with a thrusting motion, disappearing in front of him as Soma remembered. He materializes behind him still attempting to go right through his back.

"Matsumura-kun, look out!"

Setsuna ran towards him to save him from getting impaled a second time; Soma eyeing to his right, he shoved her to the ground. Soma lowered his posture enough to throw his right foot over his shoulder to kick Amaterasu right in the face, and then twisted his right arm behind his back to squeeze off three rounds into the flirtatious swordsman's right arm.

The swordswoman looked up to see Amaterasu go flying back, amazed how he predicted the attack using the same move Haruka used on Tsuruko. She got back up, shaking off the sensation of Soma pushing her.

Soma rolled his head in a three sixty "Can't do too much with that busted arm, can you?"

"Impressive…" he admitted "I'm surprised you managed to see through my attack."

"Get out of here. Next time, I'll use a shotgun."

Reluctantly, he left them to themselves. Sheathing their weapons, Setsuna asked him about the last few seconds.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Predict that attack?"

"You saying 'look out' helped."

"Enough kidding around." She motioned, "Let's go report to the headmaster."

"Sure."

As the two of them walked back, she continued to interrogate him.

"You like me as… a friend?"

"I draw the line there."

"Skimping on the details, aren't we?"

"I'm not lying."

"Oh, I know." She eyed him pensively, "You're just not telling the whole truth."

_Wrapping around the gazebo, the roots made their way into the water and into the ground._

"I'm not that hard to read, am I?"

"About what you said to me, you TRIED to love me?"

Soma played with the magatama on his sword with his left thumb and forefinger, piecing together the right sentence structure for a reply.

"Even though I have feelings for you," he then gripped it in his fist "I can't…"

"Can't? Can't what?" she asked.

He nearly shouted "I can't love you…!" the boy shook his head "No matter how much I want the pain to stop, no matter how much I try to forget…"

"Is that all I am to you?" she shouted back at him "A replacement for Aoyama-sama?"

"No…I…"

"What? Answer me!"

"_Why am I acting like this?"_ he continually asked himself "_I'm spouting my feelings like a dumbass!_"

Soma collapsed to the ground, his eyes wide open, his body trembling uncontrollably. Setsuna grabbed him and continually shook him to get a response.

"Matsumura-kun, what's wrong!?"

_Everything went black…_

Soma reawakened in darkness, a place similar to what his mind was comprised of when he first met Pharsti. He felt weak, unable to get up from the nonexistent floor. Peering above him was Mari, talking down upon him.

"Mari-chan?"

"Daimyo…"

"What's going on?"

"Let me query," the maid asked "what is it that is important to you?"

Soma asked himself "What…is…important?"

He grew increasingly tired, darkness closing in from all sides until it was nothing but complete black…

A powerful jolt shot through him, giving him a rude awakening. Mari sat next to him with her hands on his bare chest, electricity arcing across her fingertips.

"Ahh…Mari-chan?"

"Daimyo, you were in shock so I resuscitated you."

"By shocking me?"

"It was such short notice, that using your bioelectric current was the viable solution. You were talking in your sleep; a dream perhaps?" Mari lied to him again "It is almost time for school; I suggest you start on breakfast."

"Um…thanks."

Soma disappeared from his room, leaving Mari to open the door to the outside to talk to Amon in private.

"Lord Amon," Mari asked "is it wise to continue to deceive him?"

"I cannot help him, and neither can you. This is something that he must do alone."

Mari shook her head "I do not feel right in deceiving him further."

"Then I only ask for your silence, milady."

Soma woke up yet again, Setsuna slumbering next to him. He hopped out of bed in a cat-like pose, scavenging around for a pan.

"I don't know if I'm losing my mind here…"

While he nabbed a fry pan, he consulted Mari about his medical condition. Instead of finding Mari, he found Amon standing in her place.

"Amon?"

"Yes, lord?"

"Where's Mari?"

"She has other duties to attend to. I am here to serve."

He combed a hand through his own hair "Okay, can _you_ tell me about my health?"

"I am afraid I am not good with such matters. Perhaps another servant could aid you?"

"Ugh, never mind. I'll figure this out myself."

Without an answer, Soma ignited the pan and turned on the rice cooker behind him. Peering over his shoulder, Kaede had a sniff of the oil he had sitting idle in the pan.

Soma's spatula mixed around a scrambled egg "Kaede-sessha."

"When you're not busy, come meet me back here."

"Hmm?"

Setsuna interrupted their conversation unknowingly, "Good morning, Matsumura-kun."

"Morning."

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing important."

Mari, in the mean time was busily searching the library for the cause of the outbreak.

"Okami-sama wanted to confirm something…"

Soma, after making breakfast ran out the door at full speed towards the Mahora Hilton…again. Not bothering to knock, he shoulder rammed the door open to see Keitaro with his head on the complimentary work desk holding a can of beer.

"Sempai!"

"Wha…!?" Keitaro stammered, falling out of his chair backwards.

"Don't do it!" Soma shouted as he grabbed him and shook the daylights out of him.

Keitaro said in a vibrating tone similar to an electronic razor "Don't do what?"

"I know you're thinking of committing suicide!"

"What're you talking about?"

"_Huh?_" Soma wondered "_He hasn't decided to kill himself yet?_"

"Soma-kun, are you on some kind of new medication?"

"Shut up! This is serious!" the boy let go of him "You're not gonna die?"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"What about 'I don't deserve Naru' and 'I'm not as strong as you' or something?"

"All that may be true—"

"Shut the hell up!" Soma hits him over the head, "Don't kill yourself! You're going to give an english lecture, and you are going to marry Naru, fuck her brains out and have a kid, do you get me!?" he pounded his hand on the table with every comma.

"O….okay…" Keitaro's right eye twitched out of fear of this psychopathic Soma.

"Good!" he smiled "Let's have breakfast."

Soma invited him over to share the smorgasbord that had a mountain of fried eggs, rice, and a salad to feed an Italian family. Being eyed by Soma almost the entire meal, Keitaro ate quickly, even offering to wash his own plate.

On the way to the class, Soma and Keitaro ran across Kitsune who was holding a take out box.

"Kitsune," Keitaro greeted her as an excuse to not look at Soma "what's up?"

"Keitaro, Soma."

Soma asked, now much more calmly "What's going on?"

"Sharing a room with Sarah and Suu-chan is pain."

"Damn; I still remember that."

"How's it coming with Naru?"

"Still nothing." Keitaro shook his head, "I'm going to try one more time."

"Don't worry. He'll have plenty of chances; Naru-san can't leave until I can."

"Yeah," Kitsune glared at him "neither can we!"

"C'mon, I'm sure there are a couple of hot teachers for you to hit on here."

"Y'know; maybe you're right." Kitsune eased up, "I guess after breakfast I'll go hunting."

The two teachers stepped into class Three-A.

"Matsumura-san, Urashima-san, good to see you!"

"Good morning, Negi-kun."

"Morning', Sir Negi."

"I see you're going to go through with this lecture." Negi thanked him, "I'm honored."

Keitaro picked up an Odysseus book and opened it to page one, "Think nothing of it. If it weren't for Soma-kun, I might not have considered."

"Oh, Matsumura-san;" Negi asked "is Pharsti-san alright?"

Soma replied almost somberly "Yeah, for now."

"Please, if there's anything I can do…"

"I appreciate it, thanks."

Soma spotted Hasegawa Chisame typing away at her computer. Having to fill his obligation as a teacher, he peeked over her shoulder to see what was more interesting than men being slaughtered mercilessly by Poseidon.

"What's this?"

The webpage she had up was of Net Idol Chiu, a pink haired sensation wearing what could possibly be the smallest available size for a middle school student. What she lacked in clothing, she made up in a completely knockout figure that beguiled her stereotypical anime schoolgirl appearance.

"A fan of Chiu?" he mused "Y'know, she may dress all frilly and cute. But with that kind of body, I bet she fucks like a tiger."

Just then, Chisame stood up from her chair and slams her hands on her part of the long desk "WHAT!?"

Following her outburst, the entire class immediately looked her way, completely surprised. Chisame sat back down reluctantly to start the lesson for today, closing her laptop.

The lesson went off without a hitch; Keitaro put in an enthusiastic performance, having Asuna as a primary volunteer. Soon, the announcement came as it did twice before. The twin swordsmen reported to the headmaster's office, receiving their assignment and heading to the forest.

"Setsuna-kun, you mind if we talked?"

"I don't mind." She kept her left hand on Yuunagi, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Do you feel as if this is sort of… familiar?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like we've done this before?"

"You've been joining me on these extermination missions for the last few weeks. Of course we've done this before."

"No, I mean this entire day." He explained to her, "First, I knew sempai was going to commit suicide, then Amaterasu shows up then things get fucked up from there."

"I believe you're just being paranoid."

"I hope so…"

"Listen, I can—"

"—understand that you're under a lot of stress what with Pharsti in shock."

"Would you—"

"—stop that?"

"It's kind of—"

"—annoy_-__**BAM**_"

"Didn't see that coming now, did you?"

Soma rubbed his cheek after readjusting his jaw, "But in all seriousness, I wanna say…"

"What is it?"

_Mari found herself once again faced with the white roots, diving for cover behind a bookshelf while loading an MP5. Peeking from behind her cover, she unloaded her nine millimeter hollow point rounds into the onslaught, attempting to stem its progress._

"After what happened to Pharsti," he shook his head "I couldn't take it if something happened to you too."

Setsuna was taken aback "What…?"

Soma took a step towards her and gave her a hug, closing his eyes as he drew in a brief breath.

"You smell like dewdrops…"

Completely thrown off by his forward approach and in firm belief that he was not of sane mind, she thought it best to let him fulfill his needs. Soma asked above a whisper-

"Setsuna-kun, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't die?"

"I'm not—"

"Please, just…"

Setsuna nodded while her face was muffled in his blazer "Alright, I promise."

"Thank—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a large imp jumped out at them, receiving the business end of a SPAS-12 in the mouth as it landed.

"—you."

A tall and emaciated grey-skinned gremlin stood up from a hiding spot behind a group of trees, waving its arms franticly as it does so. The two swordsmen back flipped over the oncoming arm, assuming stances upon landing. Soma's shotgun tore a sizable chunk out of its chest cavity.

"Go ahead and use some onmyou paper to finish it off."

"How did you know I was going to…" she asked "never mind."

The creature fell with a thud and dissolved into nutrients for the earth. Soma stowed his SPAS-12 in the magic pocket and Setsuna dusted her hands off for a job well done; before they left however, they heard a faint applause from behind the corpse.

"Whadya' want, Amaterasu?"

"Hmm, you're quite observant." He drew out his claymore, "I don't think I have to tell you why I've come."

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_Soma shot off several rounds from his SOCOM pistol into his left thigh, making him kneel down in pain.

"Would you leave her alone?" Soma asked, "She's got better taste."

"Who?" Setsuna looked at him, "You?"

"I was going to say Sir Negi, but I'm flattered you thought of me first."

"Oh, be quiet."

Soma placed his SOCOM back into his shoulder holster and stretched his arms with a big yawn "Well, I'm bushed. Let's head back to the dorm."

"Yes, that sounds nice."

The two left Amaterasu crippled in a pool of his own blood, gripping his claymore.

"So cruel…Sakurazaki-san…"

Back at the dorm, the two swordsmen opened the door to see Kaede casually reading Odysseus while lying on her bunk. She spotted their assistant teacher out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, Soma-kun, you ready to go?"

"Uh…" Soma pretended to know what she was talking about "yeah. I'll catch you later, Setsuna-kun."

Kaede guided him out the door once he waved goodbye to Setsuna and told her that he had left an apple pie in the refrigerator. Soma kept wondering what she might have had in store for him, hoping that it was some time to find someone to talk to, to get rid of the guilt he felt.

"Kaede-sessha, where are we going?"

"We're going to pay someone a visit, de gozaru."

"Who?" he asked "A friend of yours?"

"Kinda."

Arriving with the full moon out and the sky devoid of clouds, the natural light shined down upon a wooden sign reading—

_Muramasa's Weapons and Tools_

"Huh," Soma looked at the knives on display in the windows "never been here before."

"The owner is pretty touchy about his hours."

Soma opened the door for her, triggering the bell hanging above the door. They walked inside to see a trove of weapons from different eras all taken care of with the utmost care. Armlets engraved with beautiful symbols sat upon pillows in display, potions of different colors and bottles rested behind the counter.

With a ring of the bell at the counter of the store, Kaede hailed the clerk who was checking his inventory. The clerk/owner of the store murmured to himself while sitting down.

"Oh, hello…" the owner greeted them friendly.

The man was hunched over, wearing something resembling a red yamaka on his head. He had a notable amount of extra skin, liver spots in several areas, balding with ashen hair. He dressed modestly; a cotton shirt with a red vest covered his weary bones.

"Muramasa-san," Kaede nodded "good to see you."

Soma wondered why she called him that, "Muramasa?"

"Yup; this is Muramasa, de gozaru."

He brought her over to one side of the counter and lowered his voice to a whisper "You mean this guy is _the_ Muramasa?"

"Yup."

"But that means he'd have to be over a hundred years old!"

"I do not mean to interrupt," Muramasa smiled "but my hearing hasn't gotten any worse, young man."

"I'm sorry!" Soma bowed "My sensei told me that you were just a myth."

"Nagase-san, is this the boy of the Shinmei you informed me of?"

"Yes he is, de gozaru."

"What's going on?"

"Young man, if I may see your sword?"

Soma was unsure as he drew Saiketsu from his hip and showed it to Muramasa. The kindly old smith clasped a hand on it firmly and rested the other end in his other hand.

"I am quite aware of the protection on this blade." He let Soma know, "I've had to deal with many types of swords in my years."

"Why'd you ask to bring me here?"

Muramasa turned Saiketsu slightly to the left, "Why, I wanted to examine your sword. An associate of mine told me he saw a beautiful sword being used by a boy of exceptional skill."

"Was this associate of yours wearing a mask and carrying a really big backpack?"

"Yes, are you familiar with him?"

Soma nodded "Yes sir, and his prices are really steep."

"This is indeed a fine blade…" Muramasa let the edge shine in the moonlight "the blade is comprised of soma damascus steel."

"Soma damascus?" Soma asked.

"A celestial alloy bathed in the light of Soma, god of rebirth;" the kind blacksmith explained to him "resistant to rust, massive amounts of tensile strength, unsurpassed sharpness. How did you come upon such a weapon?"

"I inherited it by birthright."

"The Shinmei School is known for their exquisite blades, but…" Muramasa looked at him strangely "this sword is not of this world. There were no Shinmei techniques I can see that were used in the production of the sword."

"You can tell?"

"I have seen my share of forging methods." He brought up another point, "I must say, the curve on this blade confuses me."

"Saiketsu's curve?"

"Can you see it, Soma-kun?" Kaede explains for Muramasa "the arc on Saiketsu is just on the fine line of being completely straight."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this sword can be used by many professions." Muramasa pointed to Saiketsu's sheathe, which hung from Soma's hip "You are a samurai, but this blade speaks otherwise."

"Huh?" Soma was confused.

"The sword signifies that you are capable beyond the boundaries of a samurai."

"I can do more than just be a samurai?"

"Your hands tell me that as well. The roughness in them shows that there is potential for both softness and strength." Muramasa handed him back Saiketsu, "Perhaps with enough time, your potential will manifest."

"Thank you, Muramasa-san."

"If you don't mind, I would like to sharpen your blade free of charge."

"Huh?" Soma was confused "Why?"

"A sword such as this is a joy to work on."

"Um, sure; by all means, go right ahead."

Muramasa took Saiketsu to the desk behind him, firing up a large furnace next to it. In next to no time flat, the fires were roaring with Saiketsu quickly brought over them. Several minutes of shaping were all that it needed to become immensely sharp again. Once the blade was dunked into a vat of water, the smith gave it a good amount of polish before returning it to him.

"There, all finished."

Soma barely touches the edge, watching the blood run down his thumb "Fantastic job!"

"Oh, and Nagase-san ordered this. She said 'it was for the Shinmei boy.'"

Muramasa handed him what appeared to be a black shoulder strap, attached to it was a double strapped sheath for holding a sword onto one's back.

"She said that you might need it."

"Thanks again, Muramasa-san." Kaede bid him farewell, "We need to get going. It's late."

Kaede and Soma turned to the door, looking to see that another customer had entered. He wore all black, a sleeveless body suit with two scarves wrapped around his neck and several kunai inserted in selective slots on his thighs. On his face was a mask that did an excellent job of hiding his face, with a head protector across his forehead that resembled some sort of bird. On his back, there was a sword with crimson stitching in its hilt, gold in its hand guard.

The customer walked to the counter, Soma and Kaede stepping back on either side of him. He approached Muramasa, politely bartering.

"One elixir, please."

"Of course."

He drew from his back pocket a yellow orb which he placed on the counter and kindly took his bottle of blue liquid with a rosary wrapped around it and walked away.

Soma and the visitor locked eyes for a brief second; Soma's blackened eyes meeting his emerald green irises. The boy felt a shiver creep up his spine after he was dismissed and the stranger walked out the door.

"Who the heck is he?" asked Soma.

"He is the survivor of a scattered clan," said Muramasa "the last of his kind."

"Hayabusa Ryu;" Kaede made clear "I have heard many things of him, but I have never seen him up close."

"For a second there…" he swallowed hard "I thought I stared death in the face…"

Muramasa told him "Be wary of him. It is not wise to become his enemy."

"The guy's a ninja, right?" Soma rolled his eyes, "What's the chance I'll piss him off?"

Kaede escorted Soma outside and the two of them walked around the block for a while. Soma was tinkering with the back sheath that Muramasa had given him, trying to figure out how to adjust the belts on it.

"Kaede-sessha," Soma looked at her "why'd you drag me out like this?"

"You don't need to hide anything from me, de gozaru." The kunoichi laughed, "Pharsti-san won't like a weak husband."

"Why does everyone tell me that?"

"Your eyes can't lie, de gozaru." She smiled "You want something, but you're unsure of what."

Soma looked her in the closed eyes, "What's in my eyes?

Kaede grinned, "Lust."

"What!?" he was appalled by what she said.

"You're sweaty, your pupils are constricted, and your hands are shaking."

"I'm not some horny imp!"

"Is that why you dry hump Sakurazaki-san in your sleep?"

Soma choked on his own spit "WHAT!?"

"Just kidding, de gozaru." She laughed, "Pharsti-san must've been crazy about you."

"How do you know about Pharsti?"

"I like keeping an eye on you. You've got something special right now, de gozaru."

_The roots once again broke out of the library, Mari holding them at bay as best she can…_

"Yeah…I guess I do."

"A little time in the wilderness will do you some good, de gozaru." She leapt up into a tree, resting against the trunk while standing atop a sturdy branch, "Let's go."

"Hey, wait up!"

The boy gripped Saiketsu and jumped after her, resorting to swinging on branches like a monkey. As Kaede skipped from one branch to the next, Soma was busy building momentum to get to a branch that was seven behind her.

Eventually, he grew tired three miles in and swung himself into a trunk and fell to the ground with a painful slouch. Kaede slid down the side of a tree and bent over to look at him.

"You okay, de gozaru?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That ninja thing; I can't jump worth shit, and here you are like a monkey."

"Your scabbard's getting in the way."

When she went down to touch his scabbard, she stopped briefly and flicked her arm in the opposite direction. On the receiving end was a purple human shaped mass of flesh, a fiery blue flame where its hair should be. In its torso, several shuriken were imbedded in it just before it disappeared into a fiery pile of ash.

"We have some guests."

Soma got back on his feet, finding they were surrounded by the flame headed creatures. He threw off his Mahora blazer to reveal his bulletproof jacket and jeans underneath. Kaede threw off her blazer as well, showing off a dark sleeveless lavender ninja shozoku.

"Nice pants." The boy adjusts Saiketsu accordingly. Kaede and Soma sprinted forwards in opposite directions, attacking their own respective targets.

Soma strafed backwards to avoid a double claw swipe to the neck, counter attacking by a swift diagonal slash to the left to spray a line of green blood along the ground and watch the monster disintegrate into nothing. He pivoted around another and sliced horizontally to completely decapitate another. Then, he forcibly threw up his guard to block another incoming claw coming in from the right, using one hand to unload a fourth of a clip of five-seven rounds from his P-90.

On the opposite side, Kaede ran up the side of one tree, keeping her legs together as she flipped off of it and unloaded six kunai into three of the monsters. Landing next to one, she spun in reverse and kicked it into a tree before it burned away into nothing. A quick upward palm thrust, followed by slamming a kunai into the head of yet another beast dispatches it.

A larger version sprouted from a shadow in the ground, granite-like in texture and color, sporting two massive arms made of quartz. Soma aligned himself to it, watching as its one eye shot out a sweeping laser shooting a trail of explosions. Ducking out of its path, he rested the P-90 stock against his shoulder to unload several shots onto it. However, every shot bounced off of it with a loud _ping_, with no noticeable scars in its rock hard skin.

It jumped up and dug itself into the ground via a shadow. Soma looked around for any sign where it might appear again, sweeping his eyes left and right. It hadn't dawned on him that the shadow in which his adversary had dived into was moving towards him. He was so busy tracking it, that lesser fiend soldier delivered an uppercut before drop kicking him into a tree.

The blow had dizzied him, Soma's head swimming and stirring irregularly with his shield registering eighty percent remaining. Up in the air, the rock creature was coming right at him with a claw held out. Unable to move, he gripped a grenade and got ready to throw it. The distance between him and the monster closed quickly; but before he could pull the pin, something caught him completely by surprise.

"Soma-kun!" Kaede turned to him to see what was going on.

A black blur spinning a full three sixty and spilling green blood in a buzz-saw arc, delivered a kick from an obtuse angle going upwards to launch Soma's attacker backwards, then chased after it with a jumping reverse kick that hit it even further back.

Standing in front of him was—

"Ryu-sama!" Kaede greeted him as he made his way into the battle.

Standing proudly in an offensive stance with a polished blade with ruby red stitching in its hilt, gold in its hand guard, and a gleam along its edge, Hayabusa Ryu stared down the crystal clawed fiend. The emerald-eyed shinobi flipped to the left as the crystal monster came towards him swinging; he makes a quick strafe, slashing across it, then slashing back as he strafed again. In a swift stroke, the fiend split in half before falling over and burning up.

Springing up from other shadows, a second and third lesser fiend leapt up to attack him head on. Cocking his sword behind his left side, he spun rapidly in a powerful vortex that sucked them in and in the process shredded them apart. In their midst, floating yellow balls of energy were left behind.

One fiend remained, another quartz armed fiend soldier. He came straight at Ryu, swinging wildly with the shinobi jumping onto his back and leapfrogging straight up and coming down with a powerful chop. The elite fiend groaned painfully, swaying his arm back as one would swat a mosquito. Ryu flipped backwards twice, rearing his sword to his right side. The balls of energy rushed towards him, and a burst of chi exploded with enough force to blow dirt in every which direction. Like a mad bull to a matador, the fiend rushed straight at him without any regard to its own personal safety.

Energy was flowing from the ninja as he lunged at the fiend, connecting the first sword strike, and cutting in six various directions at lightning speed before jumping up and spinning around to increase torque before landing a final blow. Splitting into fragments, the fiend burned in a display of green blood and blue fire.

Kaede finished off her last opponent with a firm punch, going to tend to Soma who sat back and watched his rescuer take out those monsters as if they were nothing.

"Soma-kun," Kaede asked "are you okay, de gozaru?"

"Ow," he groaned "my pride."

Footsteps came closer to him; standing over the two of them was Ryu, his eyes trained on Soma.

"You should be more careful." He advised, "Fiends can be quite restless."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip."

Ryu took a second to examine Saiketsu in Soma's hand, puzzled about how such a sword came into his possession.

"You," Ryu addressed him "where did you get that sword?"

Feeling redundant, Soma answered him anyway "I inherited it." The sword on Ryu's back brought up questions of his own "You've got a nice sword too. What's its name?"

"Ryuken."

"_Dragon Sword?"_

Kaede asked, "Ryu-sama, what might you be doing here?"

"I am merely passing by." He asked, "Who are you?"

"Nagase Kaede, de gozaru."

"I see, a Chuunin of the Koga clan."

The kunoichi was flattered "Just a humble student."

Out of nowhere a kunai struck a tree next to Soma, making him jump in surprise. On it were the petals of a purple tulip spinning like the blades of a pinwheel at the shaft. Without the boy's notice, a hooded kunoichi with a dominantly purple chain mail shozoku landed gracefully on one knee next to Ryu.

"_Damn,_" Soma noted "_whoever she is, she has a really nice ass…_"

Ryu acknowledged her presence "Ayane."

"Ryu-sama, this boy is the heir to the Matsumura clan of the Shinmeiryuu."

"What is a Shinmei swordsman doing all the way out here?" Ryu looked in his eyes briefly, looking askance.

"I'm training."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

"Why's that?"

"The Hayabusa clan owes a debt to the Shinmei." He shook his head "I shouldn't let it go unpaid. I will evaluate you through doing battle with you."

"Hey, what!?"

Ayane stepped backwards out of sight, the Hayabusa ninja assuming an offensive stance, the hilt held near his face with his eyes trained on the boy. Soma panicked as he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Without his knowing, Ryu charged straight at him, swinging horizontally on his approach. Soma tripped as the force of the impact was more than his makeshift defense could take.

Landing on his back, he rolled backwards and back onto his feet leaning forward to regain his balance. He had just narrowly avoided the Dragon Sword's swipe by means of clumsiness; Saiketsu was now drawn, out in front towards Ryu. Soma bolted at him, making a slash at him; there was nothing but air on the other end as Ryu completely evaded his attack with little more than a forward somersault where he landed on his (Soma's) back and sprung off of him. The force shoved Soma onto his knees and hands, looking over his shoulder to see that four shuriken were coming straight at him.

Rolling forwards, he drew his SOCOM pistol and intercepted each of them in midair with well placed shots. Shoving the pistol in his leg holster, he dashed to meet Ryu again. A vertical slash downward followed by a quick slice to the right were both blocked handily, with Ryu retaliating by spinning Ryuken upwards against Soma's next attack to knock him backwards with the momentum created.

Skidding along the ground by the rubber of his soles, Soma attempted to close the distance between he and Ryu again. He tosses Saiketsu up in the air towards him, beginning to run even faster. As he comes point blank with him, Ryu tosses a shuriken towards Saiketsu to knock it out of the air, Soma retaliating by shooting it before it reaches its target. Soma catches Saiketsu with his right hand and clenches his left hand around another hilt.

"Excalibur!"

The mythic blade materialized in his empty hand, swinging at a horizontal angle that catches Ryu off guard. The resulting attack nicks his right shoulder. Flipping backwards, he slashed twice stepping forward, applying a hard slash going straight down, hopping up slightly and giving a spinning slash going full circle. Soma managed to guard against the four attacks until Ryu continued the attack by doing an inverted flip that makes a seven-twenty rotation with two slashes going in an X-like pattern. Ryu landed softly, the Dragon Sword at the ready; Soma on the other hand, had shaky hands from the impact of each blow he guarded against.

Ryu back flipped numerous times to get breathing room; for a mysterious reason, he sheathes Ryuken.

"_Huh?_" Soma wondered, "_Is he giving up?_"

Ryu's hands came together, his right hand's forefinger and middle finger jutting upwards. He casts his hands with a quick wave, a puff of smoke erupting from his back. In the Dragon Sword's place was a much finer katana, accompanied by another one hanging at the back of his hip. He drew them out and twirled them briefly.

"Interesting, de gozaru." Kaede complemented, "He's matching him weapon for weapon."

Ayane comments "Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang; I've never known Ryu-sama to switch weapons so readily."

Soma made the first move, jumping towards Ryu with Excalibur held high. Dragon's Claw, Saiketsu, Tiger's Fang, and Excalibur clashed against one another; Ryu having an advantage in pure strength, shunted Soma back and went on the attack, furiously swinging both in different directions. Forced backwards with little opening, Soma resorted to blocking each incoming attack while shuffling backwards.

Dodging stab after stab, the twin swords came together in a hard blow, knocking him backwards. Excalibur dissolved abruptly, leaving Soma on the ground with only Saiketsu. Out from the background, a pair of black liquor nunchaku tied together by a sturdy chain landed in the dirt next to him.

"Nunchaku?" Soma looked to see that Kaede had kindly tossed it for him to use.

Deciding to thank her later, he picked them up and made use of them. With the drills he studied by watching the kung-fu club practice in hand, he flicked the free end behind him and gripped it under his arm with his left hand. Almost mockingly, Ryu put away the pair swords and made another hand sign. Behind his back, he drew a similar pair of nunchaku, applying the same stance as Soma.

Ryu cocked his arms back and tensed his legs. With a powerful rush that made the dust in his path erupt upward, he came at Soma with a potent strike. Ducking inches away from the attack, Soma retaliated by side kicking with his left foot to get Ryu out of his space. Quickly, the boy gave three quick swings, stepping in, swaying a full three sixty, and swinging upwards, all of them getting easily avoided. Ryu shuffling his nunchaku between his left and right sides caused Soma to be hit twice in the sides of the head from the flurry of hits.

"_Lord,_" asked Amon "_why not use Nijuushin?_"

"_Whadya' think I've been trying to do this entire time?_" Soma groaned "_He's too fast! This guy is moving too fast for the program to process a counterattack!"_

The next few attempts for Soma were no different. Each ended with Ryu getting hit after hit on the swordsman. Soma was knocked back into a tree after failing to even put up a defense. The nunchaku was knocked away from him, leaving him without a weapon at hand. Almost immediately, a Bo staff was supplied to him by Kaede. The weapon was relatively plain, wood grain, but sturdy enough to be considered a weapon.

This time, using his Shinmei training driven into him by Motoko, he readies his staff like he would a partisan. Ryu again puts away his current weapon, with another hand sign, he summoned another weapon. Making an appearance, a staff with a red shaft and tipped with a gold hued spear tip on each end was firmly grasped in Ryu's hands.

"What might that be, de gozaru?"

"The Lunar Staff, carved from the body of an ancient tree." Ayane explained "It is said to possess powers from the moon."

Charging head on, Soma attacked first with an overhead strike. Ryu blocked accordingly with a horizontal guard, being pierced by Soma reaching past the Lunar and at the other end of his staff to continue the attack. Ryu shoves Lunar forward and slid past Soma's legs, making the boy roll forwards in reaction.

History repeated itself as Ryu forced Soma back with several strikes that were too fast for him to counter. Using the Lunar as a spear, Ryu swiped at Soma's legs making him back flip towards another tree. The point of impact that he intended had been miscalculated, with another tree being where he was supposed to land. This forced him to land on the tree; with both feet touching the tree's trunk, he sprung off of it with a fervor that splintered the tree stalk beneath his feet.

Ryu flipped to the side, deflecting Soma's blow to one side. Soma skidded to a stop, watching Ryu approach him little pause.

"_Gotta get to his blindspot._" He swallowed hard, "_If this guy even has one._"

Soma turned and planted his right foot on the tree right in front of him. From that first step, a second one, then a third came until he was now on a vertical plane. With one burst of energy, he leapt off of it and behind Ryu, coming down with a vigor that imprinted the impact into the ground as well as break the staff he was using into three pieces.

"Well…fuck."

Ryu ceased attacking him, putting Lunar on his back on a magnetic clasp. He bowed respectably towards him, Soma doing the same a second afterwards after a moment of inelegance.

"Your technique…" Ryu noted "while it is quite sloppy, it's quite strong."

Coming from anyone else, that would have been an insult. Soma felt relieved when someone with two and a half times his build told him that he was noticeably strong.

"Thank you."

"I've seen that technique somewhere, the Aoyama style of Shinmeiryuu?"

"That's right."

"You swung at me with frustration." Ryu noted, "I can feel hatred in your hands, what are you training for?"

"I'm going to take revenge for my sensei Aoyama Motoko."

"I see." From a pocket on his back, he handed him a small red scroll, "Perhaps one day, you too will understand the pursuit of power."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He and Ayane turned and began walking off without a word. But before he left completely, he left Soma with some parting words.

"A ninja's vengeance runs not only through his blood, but through his soul…"

Soma was left more confused, as Ryu and Ayane vanished in a loud flash of light and smoke. After coughing up a storm, Kaede stepped back in to check if he was alright. He looked in his hand at the scroll reading 'Hidama no Jutsu'.

(A/N: Art of Fireball)

"You okay, de gozaru?"

"Yeah…" Soma heaved, "You planned this all along, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Why go through all this?"

Kaede opened one eye slightly, "You wanted a sense of direction, de gozaru."

"_This girl can read me like a book._"

"_That is because you are very transparent with your emotions._"

"_Mari?_" he asked her in surprise "_You look like hell! What happened?_"

"_Daimyo,_" Mari said, slamming the door behind her "_I can no longer keep silent._"

"Kaede-sessha, can you hold on just a second?" he asked her "I have to meditate here."

"By all means; go ahead, de gozaru."

Mari's maid outfit was tattered, shredded in several places. There were bloodstains along her cheek, and she reeked of gunpowder. Her breathing was heavy, she cradled an MP5 in one hand, and there were M67 grenades on her hip.

"Lady Mari, perhaps this isn't the best time to—"

The safety catch slid forwards, the barrel of her submachine gun pointed at Amon's head with anger shaking it.

"I have had enough of your lies!" she gritted her teeth impatiently "You will be quiet, or so help me I will kill you myself!"

"Um, calm down!" Soma decided to mediate them "What's going on?"

"Your emotions have been tampered with!"

"What?"

"Before okami-sama went fully into shock, she requested that she be allowed to confirm something. There had been gaps in your logic as of late, Lord Amon and I had to deal with the extensive damage to your psyche due to your passions becoming rampant!"

"What do you mean?" Soma asked her "I haven't seen anything fishy here."

"That's because your emotions are clouding your judgment. I had to use okami-sama's power over the Judgment Ring to give you several chances!"

"Those weren't dreams then?"

"No; they were quite real." She rested herself on him, "I will not sit idly by and watch you destroy yourself."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I had promised Amon that we would let you handle this on your own."

"Sorry' I didn't so great."

"It is fine, as your servant I am only here to aid you."

"Take me there."

Mari led him through the library, to the safe which had roots spewing out of it.

"Whoa!" Soma reared back at the sight, "What is that?"

"It is the embodiment of your emotions taking over your logic. Only you are able to come to terms with them."

"This'll only take a second."

Soma sliced open a path with a machete handed to him by Mari, but unlike her approach, the roots did not grow back. He spotted a book in which the roots originated from. As if they were afraid of him, they retracted back into the book for him to read clearly. He thumbed through the book from beginning to end, realizing what the problem was.

"Daimyo, did you find what you needed?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what's wrong." He said proudly, tapping his head "She's in here, but she's just not looking hard enough."

Soma stretched his arms in reality, standing up to meet Kaede again.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah; let's head back. I could use some sleep."

Slowly walking back through the forest, the two of them headed back to the girls dorm to get to sleep. Just outside, there sat Shinobu and Suu under a light post admiring the stars.

"Shinobu-chan, Suu-chan!" he called them.

"Soma-kun, hello!" Shinobu greeted him.

Kaede figured she would just let him have his moment with them, heading inside after informing him about seeing him in the morning and waving a good evening to his friends. Soma sat down next to them and joined them in looking at the sky.

"How's sempai?"

"He's doing well. But, something worries me."

"What?"

"We found a suicide note in his room." Suu explained to him.

"Oh, I took care of that."

"Huh?" Shinobu was confused by his claim "How?"

"I caught him in the morning before I went to class."

"How did you find out?"

"Um…" Soma milked his excuse "call it a hunch."

"Well, the important thing is that he's okay." Shinobu asked him "You look bothered, want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I could use someone to talk to."

Suu intrudes on their conversation, "About your fiancé…"

"Here it comes…" Soma murmured, knowing that he'd be chewed out about being a heartless bastard.

"She really likes you, doesn't she?"

"Mm hmm."

"She went into shock because you kissed another girl right in front of her."

"Go ahead and hate me too. I deserve it."

"We don't hate you." Shinobu said, "We just want to hear what you have to say."

"Yeah," Suu agreed "like about that girl you kissed."

"Suu-chan!"

"Nah," Soma stopped her "it's cool."

He propped his right ankle on top of his left knee and exhaled briefly.

"For me, it's been only a few weeks after I left you all—that stormy night. But for you, it's been four long years. I only had one thing on my mind when it happened. Tsuruko-sama sent me back, to get stronger to I could fight her again. She told me, 'either help my sister defeat me, or make my sister a woman'. I loved Motoko-san, to the point I was willing to do anything."

At the door of the dorm, no sooner had Setsuna cracked the door open, her ears caught wind of their conversation. She hid herself behind the corner of the entrance way and continued to listen.

"That girl," Suu-chan asked "she reminds you of Motoko-chan?"

"I love her… the way I loved sensei. I love her because she opened my eyes to something amazing, giving me newfound strength, letting me stand on my own two feet in this fucked up world." He looked at Shinobu, "The same way you look at sempai."

From behind Setsuna, two more sets of eyes were looking upon their samurai friend in curiosity. They quietly asked her what was going on at the moment, revealing the two were Asuna and Konoka, violating curfew.

"_Pst, Secchan!_"

"_Ojou-sama?_"

"_What's going on out here?_"

Setsuna filled her in on the details of what he was talking about "_I don't want to interrupt them._"

Asuna held one hand over her eyes "_Lemme listen._"

"But what about Pharsti-chan?"

"I've had time to think about what I really want, more time than I deserved. I understand now, that more than anything, I love her the most. When no one else could reach me, she could. She was always there to help me, guide me, protect me, comfort me, and now love me. I was so blinded by my love of sensei that I ended up shutting her out."

The Hinata Houser's hearing picked up what could be noted as sobbing behind them. They looked to see that Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were teary-eyed from listening to Soma talk about his situation.

"What're you guys still doing up?"

"(Sniff) We're sorry," Konoka said "we were just passing by and…"

"Aw, shit." Soma slaps his forehead with his palm, "You heard everything?"

"Actually," Asuna pointed to Setsuna "she did."

"Aw, double shit."

"No, don't worry about it." Setsuna wiped her eyes with her left arm "I'm sorry about giving you such a hard time about Pharsti."

"So I'm not a softy?"

"I gotta admit," Asuna acknowledged "it took balls to admit that out loud."

"Oh shut up. Don't you have an English test to study for?"

After their conversation, the two swordsmen headed back to their designated dorm room. There, he found an empty glass of milk and a crumb laden plate that once held a slice of apple pie on the counter.

"Glad you liked the pie I made."

"You did that?"

"Yeah; helping Shinobu-chan with her cooking tends to rub off on you."

"Listen, Matsumura-kun…"

"Yeah?"

Setsuna locked the door behind them, "I've never been good with words, so…"

"Huh—mmph!"

Mid sentence, she had kissed him half on the lips and half on the cheek as he had done to her. Although it lasted for a brief second, Soma felt the entire world go into slow motion as she pressed her lips against his.

"What was that…?"

"I never did say thank you."

"For what?"

"Negi-sensei aside, you were my first real kiss."

"I thought none of this kind of stuff mattered to you."

"That was before what I heard outside. I believed that you were using me to get your mind off of Aoyama-sama. But after your episode, I'm glad you love me for who _I_ am."

Soma touched his lips briefly to check if it really happened "You're not gonna tell, are you?"

"You'll live."

_**

* * *

**_


	47. Betrayed by Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The boy went to bed that night, mildly satisfied with Setsuna taking his unintentional confession rather well. In the morning, Soma awoke much more energized than before. 

"_I'm afraid to look…_"

Soma reached for the calendar on his desk in his private sanctuary. He looked at the current date, amazed by what he saw.

"It's the next day!"

From behind him, Mari stated "I didn't rewind time again."

"Why not?"

"Because I believe that you are ready."

"Ready?"

"I wanted to give you enough time to sort through your feelings. With you being as erratic as you were, you would have done as Urashima-san had done and taken your own life."

"Point taken, I guess."

"I wish you the best today."

Soma took another look at Pharsti, lying dormant under a shield of fire.

"Tell her to wait for me. As soon as class is over, I'll pay her a visit."

_**Chapter 46 – "Betrayed by Dreams"**_

Soma fixed breakfast as quickly as he could, making a buffet's worth of eggs, rice, and tender steak. While Setsuna and Kaede ate and talked amongst themselves, he made his way across the hall into Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room.

"G'morning all!" he greeted the residents of the room.

"Good morning, Matsumura-san!"

"Morning, Sokkun!"

"Hey, Konoka-chan, you mind if I had my fortune told?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

She sat down with him at her bedside on the bottom bunk of their room. From her book bag next to the bed, she drew a deck of tarot cards and began shuffling them.

"Why so interested in having a fortune?"

"I'm normally not superstitious, but after all that's happened, maybe having a fortune told wouldn't be a bad idea."

Konoka set down three cards in a horizontal row, and two on the top and bottom of them. Then, drawing what appeared to be a handful of rounded Popsicle sticks rattled them between her hands for several seconds before slamming them onto the bed. Her right hand instinctively reached for the card right in the center.

"The hierophant…" said Konoka "he's a ruler of his own kingdom, with the key to Heaven lying at his feet."

"Hmm, my own kingdom…"

"Did I help out any?"

Soma paused for a moment, then grinned in satisfaction "Yeah, I really needed that. Thanks for the fortune, Konoka-chan."

"Anytime!"

After stepping out of the dorm for a brief moment, Soma made another trip to Mahora Hilton to pay Keitaro a visit. Knocking on his door, he heard several other voices on the inside. To his surprise, Haruka answered the door.

"Haruka-san?"

"What, I can't visit my own nephew?"

"No, I mean whys everyone here?"

"Thought we'd come celebrate him getting a job here as a teacher."

"We?"

"Shinobu and Kitsune made him a big breakfast to start the morning right."

"Hold up," Soma was surprised at her choice of words "Shinobu-chan and KITSUNE? Did I hear right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm as surprised as you are."

Soma stepped in and greeted Suu who handed him a glass of orange juice. He took the time to notice that she had let her hair down for a change rather than bunch it up, a welcome adjustment. Sure enough, there sat the man of the hour, eating a burnt pancake.

"Sempai!"

"Hey, Soma-kun." He said with a loud crunch, "What brings you here?"

"Thought I'd see how you're doing. What's this about Kitsune making breakfast?"

"She said it was such a great occasion, she'd personally help out." He finishes up the black pancake "To be honest, Shinobu burned one."

"What?" said Kitsune, hand him a fried egg "You thought I was a crappy cook?"

"To be honest, yeah."

"And what's this I hear about a love confession?"

"Fuck."

Suu took the time to ask "What exactly did that girl teach you that Motoko-chan didn't?"

Soma scoured for ideas, "Um… how to backflip."

"According to Konoka-chan, you were bawling like a romantic baby."

"We're really proud of you," Shinobu places a bowl of cereal in front of him "that's all."

Soma stood up and made a proclamation, "I'm going to go tell Pharsti after class."

"That's gonna be hard," Kitsune sat down at the table "what with her in shock and all."

"I guess that's that then." Keitaro grabbed his briefcase, "Let's get through class, then I'll go with you to pay your fiancé a visit."

The three teachers got to class Three-A at once, happy thoughts between them. Today's lesson continued the story of Odysseus, a man's journey against all odds to see his wife and child by taking on every mythological creature in the book. During one of the oddest times in the lesson, Eva raised her hand willingly.

"Matsumura-sensei, may I see you outside?"

Soma agreed, knowing Eva would have something important to say. The two entered the hallway; he followed her into the break room, a well kept area where even the vending machines were gilded with some sort of mystic runes. She sat with him next to the gold lined cappuccino machine, sitting down in a furnished satin chair across from Soma.

"Okay, what is it?"

"In all honesty, I wanted to talk to Amon."

Sighing, he lets Eva touch is forehead. On the inside, the maids gave the usual greeting, sitting her down inside the main compound. With a bark of his voice, Soma called Amon to attention.

"Amon!"

"Yes, lord?"

"You have a visitor."

The demon lord stood wearing an apron and holding a toilet brush, stepping into the library with sloshing footsteps. Eva couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the sight of a god doing manual labor.

"So, the god of destruction is reduced to being an errand boy?"

"Shut up," Soma stopped her "skip to the point. What do you want with Amon?"

"I was wondering," she asked "did you ever tell the new Godslayer about your experiences with Yuri Hyuga?"

"No, I didn't think he would be interested."

"Wait a sec," Soma interrupts "this guy killed a god and you thought I'd be bored with a story like that?"

"It is nothing but a memory at this point."

"C'mon, how boring can it be?"

Eva deliberated "No sense in leaving the boy out of the loop."

"I see no harm in reviewing days past." Amon materialized a book in his hand labeled '_Yuri Volte Hyuga'_, "Very well."

"This oughta' be good."

With the book open, the scene shifted to a train in southern Manchu. The three of them sat on a bench in one of the better cars, across from a striking girl with white hair tied into a modestly braided bun. She sat staring out into the marshy wilderness, waiting until the armed guard in the next car would escort her to safety.

"_She's cute; who is she?"_

"_Alice Eliot. In nineteen thirteen, her father was murdered and she was to be escorted to Japan for security purposes."_

"It's already past twenty three hundred and it's a long way to Fengtian."

"Major Tsurugi," asked a Japanese soldier "What's this all about? Why this special train in the middle of the night to escort this girl to Japan? She looks pretty ordinary to me."

"Hell if I know…" said the Major "There's no telling what the big shots in Tokyo were thinking. Next time I see 'you know who', I'll ask her, okay?"

A gurgled shout rung out as a soldier who had been recently ventilated fell to the ground in a pile of flesh. Another soldier suffered the same fate, an unseen force snapping his neck with a painful crack.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

Two riflemen head towards the back of the car, taking aim and unloading round after round at a well dressed old English gentleman. Bullets veered away from him as if they feared incurring an unholy wrath. The two soldiers were cut to pieces by the same unseen force, reducing the Major to draw out his sidearm and fire what little ammunition he has.

"Die!" he shouted "Die! Die!"

Soon his pistol ran out of bullets, but he continued to pull the trigger out of desperation. Not long after, he too was killed and his blood splattered on Alice's face.

"It's…you!"

"Yes, Roger Bacon." The gentleman said calmly, "I'm flattered that you remember me so well."

"_Roger…Bacon?" Soma wondered about his almost absurd name._

"You can't escape." Simon said confidently "Come along quietly, sister."

From behind Bacon, there stood a rude hero. His eyes were a bloody red with matching red shirt, and a large leather jacket, and a head of hair sparsely taken care off. Around the neck of the leather wearing rogue, there was the same necklace that hung around Soma's neck—the stone magatama talisman with a soft blue glow.

"_That's my necklace! You're telling me that my ancestor…"_

"_Bingo; that's the original Godslayer." Her expression turned to a sly grin "Damnit, he was built to fuck with the best of them."_

"_I'm guessing that you had a thing for him before Nagi rolled around?"_

"_Correct," Amon verified "he was of interest to her before Nagi Springfield."_

"Ah…" Simon smiled "a new actor in our play."

With a white flash, Yuri's left arm was severed from his torso. Using his right hand, he grabbed a little green monster holding a scythe and crushed its head like a grape. Afterwards, he picked his arm up from off the floor and puts it back into place with a small chuckle.

Bacon shook his head, "I was fond of him."

"_Whoa…" Soma said in amazement "cool!"_

Roger put a hand over Alice's face, with a blue glow surrounding it, she fell unconscious. Rushing over, Yuri clenched his fist with a punch having the Englishman's name on it. He didn't so much as make eye contact, and Yuri was sent rearing back two cars. On the ground with the many benches splintered together, he got back up with a small laugh.

"_What's with this guy?"_

"_He always had a penchant for violence."_

_Eva sighed "No denying he's your ancestor."_

Yuri ran back towards the front car, watching as two more of the scythe wielding demons called wind shears burst through the windows on both sides of the car. He took one step back, raising his arms in an offensive stance consisting of a combination of jujutsu and karate.

As one of them came swinging, Yuri gives it a punch to the ribcage that outright shattered its insides. The second one came by, receiving two punches to the face and a roundhouse kick to the left side that flung it into the wall. A third came through the ceiling, taking two roundhouse kicks to the face and a fist to the top of the head.

Wave after wave of the deviants continued flying at him, receiving a leather glove to the jaw for each of them. There was a hole in the ceiling of the first car which Albert had made his escape. Yuri jumped up, making his own hole and landed on the roof to see Roger standing with Alice on his shoulder running for the other end of the car.

"You're a persistent little rat, aren't you?"

"You aint getting away, pops!"

Roger put Alice at his feet behind him, dusting his hands off and bowing politely "If you insist."

Yuri tightened the leather around his hands, giving Roger two punches to the face followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of the chest. Continuing to pummel him, he leapt up and gave two reverse roundhouse kicks to his chest and a side kick to the side of the head; keeping on him, Yuri ends with a barrage of punches to Roger's chest followed by an elbow strike and an axe kick to the left collarbone. He backed off, breathing heavily after the barrage of attacks. However, Bacon remained relatively unharmed.

"_Damn, after all of that he's barely scratched him?"_

"_He was a talented magician. It was never wise to underestimate him."_

A purple aura surrounded Roger; jutting his hand forward, he hurled dark balls of energy that rained from the sky in a nearly endless shower. Yuri was pummeled mercilessly, forced to one knee from the force of the attack.

"You're much stronger than I expected…"

Yuri caught his breath in his throat, "Agh…!"

"Now, foul monster… you shall cease to be!"

Roger's hands lit up with a purple light; simultaneously, Alice's pendant shone a white light as she floated up from off the surface of the train.

"W-what on earth!?"

As Roger recoiled in fear of this development, Yuri took the opportunity to put everything he had into a single punch to Roger's face; he managed to cave his right eye socket in. Without a second to spare, Yuri took Alice into his arms and leapt high up into the night sky. Bacon's eye regenerated cleanly, watching as the two of them became dots on the horizon.

"_I have to admit," Soma chuckled "my ancestor was a real badass."_

"_Indeed. He had changed quite a lot from his initial meeting with Alice Eliot."_

"_About Alice…?"_

"_The two of them undertook a journey that closed the gates of hell, and even defied God."_

"_I mean…"_

"_Yes, the two of them eventually became lovers. But in the end, she sacrificed herself to preserve his life. He buried her with his own two hands."_

"_That's terrible…"_

"_Yeah," Eva commented "well life aint fair. Stuff happens."_

"_Moving on," Soma asked "the hell' kinda name is Bacon?"_

"_Merely an alias," Amon told him "his true name is Cardinal Albert Simon."_

"_I remember that name; you said he was at some point your owner?"_

_Eva interjected "That fool. He took it upon himself to call God from the heavens, only to fail miserably."_

"_Then how did he get that Bacon name?"_

"_Roger Bacon was his mentor. He took his name as a title." Amon flipped the page, "There is another time I would like you to see."_

The world around them shapeshifted into a forest in the mountains near Yokohama; the three sat near a bush, watching a group of travelers nearby.

In the group, it was a cornucopia of people that traveled together. It consisted of a tall blonde man fit to be the strongman in a circus, a beautiful tanned woman in a slimming dress that enhanced her assets, a young girl wearing a blue winter coat and hat despite the weather, a kindly old man in a green coat and thick prescription glasses, a white wolf with coat almost a gleaming silver and a peculiar black fur around it's eyes.

Up front, there was a clean cut samurai with a yellow and purple garb, standing next to a gorgeous fiery redhead in what could only be described as a microskirt. Next to her, there walked a tall, leather clad male with eyes blood red.

"_Yuri really turned into something out of a yaoi fantasy." Soma pointed "Who was that samurai?"_

"_Inugami Kurando, a guardian of the Kawashima family."_

_Soma asked "Inugami, as in that wolf kid?"_

"_No," Eva corrected him "just has the same name as him. He's from Sakurazaki's side of the family."_

"_He's Setsuna-kun's ancestor?"_

"_Oi, is there an echo in here? Yes, he's related to Sakurazaki Setsuna."_

"_Lord," Amon addressed him, "I chose this moment, because there is something you should see."_

The traveling group stops as Yuri looked up to see a darkened sky. Emerging from the shadows, there floated a taller and much better endowed version of Evangeline.

"Godslayer…"

"_Holy shit…" Soma gasped "you were fuckable at one point?"_

"_That was when I still had full control of my power, good times."_

"Who the hell're you?" Yuri asked.

"I am Evangeline the Dark Angel…and I want you, Godslayer."

The beautiful redhead threatened "Don't you dare touch him, you…!"

"Karen," Yuri stopped her "I got this."

Yuri stepped away from his party and approached the older Eva.

"Okay, you got my attention. What'dya want?"

"Godslayer, I want you to be my loyal servant, to pledge your eternal devotion to me!" she held out her right foot, the shoe dissolving off of it "Lick my foot, and I may let you taste elsewhere…"

"_You can't be serious." The boy slapped his forehead, "How much of a kinky slut were you?"_

"No thanks, I've already beaten the hell out of one kinky slut." Yuri pointed at her defiantly "Do yourself a favor and don't be the next."

_Eva sighed_ "_Now I know you're related."_

"Won't be my servant? A pity; I'll just have to kill you and hang your head on my mantle."

Eva surrounded herself with a dark aura, a field of ice forming beneath their feet. The party arm themselves as the vampire mistress called forward her trusty puppet.

"Chachamaru!"

Out came the little Chachazero, formerly Chachamaru. Yuri, after picking three party members engaged in a heated battle with the fully powerful Evangeline.

"_Who's that muscular guy?"_

"_Joachim Valentine." Amon answered, "He hailed from a family of vampires; his specialty was powerful wrestling moves."_

"Have at you, dark harlot!"

The vampire wrestler rested an announcer's desk on his shoulder with one arm. As a powerful blast of ice shot towards him and formed a mini glacier in his wake, he let out a powerful cry and broke free using Herculean strength. He shot forward, swinging the desk into her, Eva just barely managing to form a shield of ice.

"_Did he just hit you with a fucking desk?"_

"_Not one of my best moments."_

Karen drew out a short sword, holding out with one hand as one would in fencing. She jutted her fist forward countless times to rain thrusts upon Eva, expertly going for points that would cause maximum injury. Eva had a blade of her own, made of pulsing dark energies. She fenced with the redhead, exchanging clash for clash before Karen blew her back with a pillar of flames erupting from the ground.

"_Whoa; who's she?"_

"_She is Karen Koenig." The god explained "She was at one point in love with Yuri, before his untimely demise and rebirth."_

Next, the old man in green made an entrance with a finely crafted puppet, flicking his fingers gracefully along a set of strings while his puppet did battle with Chachazero. The large knife wielded by the tiny doll swung wildly, deflected by the graceful dance moves of the strange, feminine puppet.

"_Nice puppet." Soma complimented, "Who's he?"_

"_Geppetto, an old friend of Yuri's. Like Evangeline, he had mastery over puppets. That puppet was his masterpiece, Cornelia."_

Aiding him was the fierce white wolf, its gleaming fangs managing to rip off one of Chachazero's tiny arms.

"_Jesus, who's the wolf?"_

"_That was Blanca, a wolf that stayed with Yuri during his time in Germany. He helped guard the village of Doremy."_

Helping Karen and Joachim, the beautiful tanned woman and young girl in a coat were in the middle of casting spells.

"_Interesting pair…"_

"_That woman was Lucia, a fortuneteller from Florence, Italy. Though her mind is somewhat cloudy, she is adept at using tarot cards to her advantage."_

"_What good does that do?"_

Lucia drew out The Fool from her tarot deck, the card glowing a bright red. Almost immediately, the young girl in the coat threw out a photograph that summoned a giant mech with a cannon jutting from its chest. The resulting shot created a massive explosion in the local area.

"_That is one seriously crazy little girl…"_

"_That crazy little girl was Princess Anastasia Romanov."_

"_Romanov? As in the Russian royal family?"_

"_Correct."_

"_What a badass little girl."_

Meanwhile, the stoic Kurando made a move, swiftly dashing past Eva with a stroke of his katana. Slashing against her shield of ice, and narrowly avoiding dark arrows, the samurai focuses in on himself. In a flash of white light, appearing in his place was a white feministic creature surrounded by a gold ring.

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_Kurando was also a harmonixer; he was able to embody the form of the moon deity, Tsukuyomi."_

Tsukuyomi summoned several pillars of searing light with a flick of its wrist, Eva counter attacking by shooting purple beams of light from her fingertips that reciprocated back and forward. The white divine being weaved between each beam while shooting several of its own.

Without any delay, Yuri had leapt high above her and kicked her straight in the side of the head with his right heel.

"_Even after he kicked you in the face, you still liked him?"_

"_His resistance made him hotter."_

"I'll enjoy your service to me…"

Eva's hands dug into the ground, enshrouding the area within a three mile radius in tangible darkness. She grinned as her spell was now just a waiting game, a matter of time before the party rain out of air.

Without any warning, the bubble of darkness dissipated from the center. The area turned from black back to brilliant color as an unseen force pushed the infectious void away. Eva dusted her eyes to spot a most unpleasant sight.

"It can't be…Amon!?"

"_So that's a full fusion?"_

"_You are correct. That is the result of a successful fusion."_

"_That's a pity, Godslayer." Eva said condescendingly, "You can't even do a complete fusion yet."_

Amon stood among the party members, with Yuri's intentions filling his head. His hands produced blasts of non-elemental energy Eva's way, making her go into close quarters alongside Chachazero. A massive black claw slashed across her side, most of the force being nullified by puppet strings. The strings were immediately snapped apart, and Eva was waiting on the other end with razor sharp nails that scratched across the demon lord's chest.

Yuri and Amon wasted no time in clutching her by the neck and holding Eva several feet in the air like a child. Chachazero's efforts did little to stop him, despite having a large kitchen knife sharp enough to cut stone.

"Evangeline," Amon mused "still as reckless as ever."

"Never thought I'd see _your_ ugly face again!"

"I'd advise you to be on your way, lest I kill you now."

"Bastard…!"

He let go of the vampire, letting her drop to the ground in a humiliated slump. Hatefully staring back at the demonic form, she called back Chachazero and took flew towards the sky and out of sight. Yuri defused from Amon, cracking his knuckles in satisfaction.

"Where's my apology?" he grinned.

"_Okay, okay!" Eva shouted, "Enough rubbing it in my face that I haven't beaten you yet!"_

"_That's enough for now; thanks, Amon."_

The world returned to Soma's subconscious, which Eva cleared her throat as a gesture to move onto a different subject.

"Before I go, there's just one more thing that's been bothering me."

"What's that?"

Eva took his head, and planted a kiss right on his forehead. Soma shoved her away and rubbed the spot she had touched, wondering what she was on at the moment.

"What was the point of that?"

"The color of your eyes was starting to bug me."

"So what was that?"

"Look again."

He turned around to a mirror hanging on the wall, to see that his irises had turned a dilated blood red.

"There, pretty as a picture."

"A picture of what?"

"Don't complain," she grinned "they make you look less ugly."

"I guess I can get used to this."

"Hmph," Eva got up from her chair "I'm out. See you later, Godslayer."

Eva left him to his own devices. In the meantime, Mari had hailed him with a reminder.

She reminded him, "_I would also advise you to read the scroll he has given you._"

"_Oh yeah, that._" Soma took out the scroll labeled 'Hidama no Jutsu', "_I'll show Setsuna-kun who can throw a better fucking fireball._"

The bell rang, making other teachers swap out rooms for the next period. Soma walked out into the hallway and found Keitaro and Negi waiting outside for him.

"Sempai, Sir Negi?"

"What took so long?" Keitaro asked.

"Sorry, Eva gave me a history lesson on the Godslayer."

"Wait a sec," Keitaro bent down to double check "what's up with your eyes?"

"She dyed my irises red. I have to admit it looks pretty cool."

"I glad that was the only thing she wanted." Negi motioned, "Let's go finish up for today."

The day went by quickly, the class deciding to go out to their respective after school clubs; the scene switches to Soma and Setsuna and the Mahora Kendo Club.

With the two swordsmen holding their chi back they sparred with one another, pensively watching the other's movements and attacking with a delicate sushi knife-like precision. Dodging each other's shots rather than blocking, they conserved their energy for quick strikes and skilled parries with an unyielding stalemate between them.

Setsuna stepped out of the way of an overhead strike before thrusting her kendoka forward to force him to duck under it. Soma sent a slash her way, and it ended up being deflected from the tip and he received leather tipped stick in his face. Surrendering quietly, he took off his helmet and bowed to her respectfully.

"I know we're not in real combat, but calm down!" Soma took off his head wrapping that was rimmed with sweat. "You were really gonna bust my head open, weren't you?"

"You're fine." Setsuna wiped her forehead, "Stop being so childish."

Taking off their kendo gear, they left the club after waving goodbye to their friends. They slung their respective swords over their shoulders and headed down the corridor.

"You're looking rather anxious."

"I'm just really jittery about telling Pharsti this afternoon."

"About what?"

"I really don't know how to express it to her; call me soft if you have to."

"You should know what you're going to say;" she and Soma sat down on a bench in the hall "after all she is who you're going to marry."

Soma brought out two popsicles from his magic pocket and handed her one. They both bit into them as they continued to make conversation on how he was going to confess to Pharsti.

"Yeah, I know. But…"

"Real love is believing your affections are true." She stared at him, "You can't doubt it. If you love someone, you have to say so or it won't be understood."

"That's deep." Soma threw his now empty stick into the nearby trashcan, "Where'd you hear it?"

"Ojou-sama said it to me."

"_Eh? Is she…_"

"She said it was from a show called Mai-HiME."

Soma slammed his right hand into his face, realizing that she couldn't have come up with that on her own. He got up and made his way back to their room.

"_I_ thought it was a nice quote…"

After some thought Soma and Keitaro had gone off to bathe in the women's bathing area.

"You sure we're allowed in here?" asked Keitaro, looking from side to side as he peeked into the spring.

"Yeah, Pharsti and I went in here all the time."

"Did you ever stop and consider that Pharsti was vouching for you?"

"Sir Negi goes in here all the time, at least when Asuna-san drags him here by the ears."

"If we get chased out of here…"

"It'll be on my head, I know."

The two males stepped into the spring, letting the mineral rich water wash away their worries temporarily. Before the two of them started to spark conversation, Keitaro noticed out of the corner of his eye there was someone else in the spring with them.

"Soma-kun," the ex-ronin taps him on the shoulder "you sure there's nobody else here?"

"I'm pretty sure. The other teachers are stuck doing paperwork, and the classes are usually busy with clubs. Why?"

"I can see someone else here. I came to take a bath, not get clobbered."

"Let's go see who it is." Soma said worriless, "The worst they can do is put a restraining order."

With a familiar coo, there came from a babbling brook the perky turtle Tama-chan. She floated to shore and sat next to Keitaro as the two men bathed in privacy.

"Oh," Soma said in relief "hey Tama-chan."

"Good to know it's just you."

Coming closer they noticed that it was a woman with golden blonde hair, hidden under a turban-tied towel. She was humming cheerfully to herself as she scrubbed her left arm of any stray dirt. Keitaro knowing better, he asked the young woman what she was doing here.

"Excuse us, who are you?"

The young lady turned around to see the two teachers staring right at her. She held a finger to her cheek in thought before pretending to drown.

"Oh no, help me!" she flailed randomly in the waist high water.

Keitaro and Soma looked curiously at her, wondering who she was trying to fool with her terrible acting. Seeing that she was not getting a response from them, she ran through a myriad of options and chose one of many things she could have done.

"Huh? Where am I?" she said, feinting a memory lapse.

"You wanna tell her, or should I?" asked Soma.

"I'll do it." Keitaro approached her "Its okay, ma'am. We're not going to harm you."

"How nice of you!"

"I don't remember you being on the teacher roster. Who are you?"

The woman let her hair down, letting it slide down her back. As her bangs settled along her face, Soma immediately recognized her from a picture he had been shown a while back.

"Nekane Springfield!?"

"You know her?"

"Sir Negi told me about her a while back."

Nekane smiled "I'm flattered you know me."

"Lady Nekane," Soma asked "what're you doing here?"

"I thought it would be proper if I checked up on him every so often."

"If that's the case," Keitaro stood up "we'll go take you to him."

After getting dressed, the teachers escorted her side by side towards Asuna and Konoka's room. Keitaro continually knocked to eventually come upon the realization that nobody was in the room at the time.

"_She's even pretty with her clothes on…_"

"_I will make sure that never reaches okami-sama._"

"Hey, _Pharsti even admitted she was pretty._"

"_However,_" Mari pointed out "_she didn't drool when she said it._"

"Huh," Keitaro notified them "nobody's in."

"Gimme a second." Soma took out his cell phone and hit six on the speed dial to have Konoka pick up on the other end.

While out shopping with Negi, Konoka dug around her jeans right pocket and got out her cell phone blaring a J-pop ring tone.

"Sokkun?"

"Konoka-chan, is Sir Negi there with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"We've got a guest for him."

"Who?"

"We wanna surprise him."

"Okay, meet us over at Starbooks."

"We'll be right there." Soma hung up his phone.

"What'd she say?"

"She said that we'll meet them at Starbooks Coffee."

"Starbooks?"

"Yeah."

"Mahora can't infringe on copyright?"

"Beats the hell out of me, lets go."

Along the way to the much more commercial district the group cut through a park, Tama-chan resting atop of Soma's head as they walked. They started up conversation to bypass the time on the way towards the café.

"Matsumura-kun, Negi told me much about you."

"Most of it's good, I hope."

"Oh, he told me of the Kyoto incident."

"That was all him."

Before anyone could say anything, a black portal formed several feet in front of them. Climbing with one inky black claw in front of the other, it gave off a hideous roar before Soma and Keitaro put their guards up.

"Lady Nekane," Soma cocked Saiketsu back "get back!"

The two of them charged straight at the emerging mass of darkness. With the two of them screaming at the top of their lungs, fists and blades held high, they threw mind-blowing attacks at it as its welcoming party.

Almost as quickly as it came, the black being disintegrated with a loud _poof_. They stumbled over, falling onto their faces and left wondering what had just happened. Nekane stood back from them with a glimmer in her right earring.

"Ow…"

Keitaro dusted himself off, "You saw that, right?"

"Not unless we were both crazy."

"Nekane-san," Keitaro went back to her "did you see something just now?"

"You both looked so angry; I didn't want to be in your way!"

"Soma-kun, I think your jitters are starting to affect me too."

"Sorry, sempai."

Tama-chan continually pointed at Nekane, "Myuh! Myuh, myuh!"

"Tama-chan," Keitaro picked her up "it's rude to point."

The two of them continued to escort Nekane towards the café; Tama-chan shook in fear as she was the only one to notice Nekane's earring. Little did they know that the day was about to become weirder.

In the background was the sound of a motor growing ever closer to them. Keitaro swept his head around trying to figure out where the strange buzzing was coming from.

"What's going on?" Soma asked him.

"Something's coming, but I can't see—holy shit!"

On their right was a Cessna coming right at them. Immediately, Nekane glanced at it and the plane stopped dead in its tracks, engine and all. Soma took out his pistol and pointed it right at the pilot.

"Okay wise-guy, what the hell is your problem?"

"My bad." The pilot coughed, "But is it really necessary to point a gun at me?"

"Hold up," Soma lowered his gun "Seta!?"

Keitaro fanned smoke from his face, going to confirm what he just heard. He reared back slightly before escorting his mentor out of the plane.

"Seta, what're you doing here?"

The good college professor had changed very little, if at all. All that was noteworthy was the slight peach-fuzz goatee he had developed by not shaving.

"Good seeing you too, part-timer."

"Seriously," Soma said as he examined the plane for any scratches "why are you here?"

"Eishun dialed me up, said part-timer was here." He dusted himself off "Say, who's the lovely lady here?"

"My name is Nekane Springfield, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Noriyasu Seta." He was surprised about how good her Japanese was, "Gotta say that was a nice catch you did."

"Makes sense," Keitaro noted "she is Negi-kun's sister after all."

Meanwhile at Eva's cottage, Pharsti lie on her bed sweating heavily and tossing and turning in her sleep. Mari tended to her in every way that was possible for her, making sure her vitals were stable. She was holding out at eighty percent, Mari applying natural sedatives to relax her heart.

"Soma-kun…"

"Okami-sama, I must ask that you calm down. If you continue, your condition will only worsen."

"Why…?" she asked "Why don't you love me…?"

Having a strange itch she needed scratched, Eva went into the guest room to go check on Pharsti for the sake of karma. What she found was the Valkyrie giving off a strange aura of darkness and dread.

_Why don't you love me!?_

An ensuing explosion took place that covered the forest Eva made her abode in. Spewing out from the center, white roots began to wrap themselves in and around anything that could be touched. It was not long before they tore up the dirt and concrete of the outskirts of the campus, going into buildings and any other nearby structures.

The sky quickly blackened, lighting up the atmosphere with crackling displays of lightning. White hot explosions erupted everywhere like bubbles on the surface of a pot of boiling water. Countless people screamed in terror as they avoided debris, running for shelter from the oncoming madness that was generated from a heartbroken girl.

"What the hell!?" Keitaro caught himself on one foot from a resulting earthquake.

"Ugh…" the swordsman held his head with one hand, hearing a ringing in his ears that refused to stop. He proceeded to pummel his own head until the sound came to a stop.

"Matsumura-kun," asked Nekane "what is wrong?"

"It's her…"

Seta asked him "Who?"

"My fiancé." He shook off the hot feeling that washed over him, "She's pissed."

On the streets, maids appeared on the streets in droves, carrying various weapons ranging from swords to ground-to-air missiles. Among them, Mari found herself surrounded by her own co-workers at gunpoint.

"Okami-sama," Mari's hands her behind her head "enough is enough! Stop this foolishness at once; you are endangering innocent people!"

She was unhesitatingly struck in the chest with the stock of an M249 Light Machinegun by a red haired maid "Hold your tongue, traitor!"

Her friends dragged her over to a nearby pole and tied her up in chains with her hands above her head. She received a blow across the face that knocked her into unconsciousness.

_A perfect world for the both of us…_

_A world without doubt, malice, greed, apathy…_

_A place to start anew, away from the folly of the world…_

_When this world burns, all that will be left, are you…and I._

The former ronin and his kohai stared off into the distance, looking at the spire that spewed forth the black dome that encased Mahora knowing that they would have to go there to end their predicament.

"Pharsti," Soma said to nobody in particular "what have you done?"

* * *

_**Please leave a review on your way out, thank you.**_


	48. Love that Spans Time and Space

Disclaimer: Etc, etc, etc.

Any and all references will be given credit by the end of the chapter.

-

"_Love is like war; easy to begin but hard to stop."_

_Chinese Proverb_

"She's behind this?"

"I can feel her all over the place. Normally, its like she's standing behind me."

"How'd she do this?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that this aint ending well."

Soma spotted a group of maids around the horizon, touring the area while scaring many random civilians run screaming in fear. They approached their master and knelt respectively.

"Daimyo, we are glad you are safe."

"Wait," Keitaro asked "daimyo?"

"Uh, sorry." Soma scratched the back of his head, "You're not acquainted with them."

A green haired maid with a French braid stood up and nodded, "Please come with us."

Guiding them towards the pole Mari was tied to, she gestured her hand to her proudly beaming. The head maid winced out of unconsciousness, a splotch of blood stained her frilly white apron.

"All that has been done has been done in your name."

_**Chapter 47 – "Love that Spans Time and Space"**_

"In my name!?" Soma shouted at her "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"But daimyo…"

"But nothing! Where do I go to get all of this undone?"

"We will gladly take you to Pharsti okami-sama." She grabbed a clasp of Mari's blue locks, "But first we have a traitor in our ranks that needs to be taken care of."

"Hey!" Keitaro stood in her defense "You can't do that to her!"

"Take it easy, part-timer." Seta barred his left arm in front of his pupil "From what I'm guessing, we're only alive because we're friends of his."

Mari sobbed, "Daimyo…I tried, please forgive me…"

"Be quiet!" her former assistant Mayu slapped her across the face "He will personally deal with your heresy!"

Deciding to do as they had demanded, Soma drew Saiketsu and walked past Mayu. As his right hand passed over his head to ready a slash, Mari squeezed her eyes shut in a frightened cringe.

A quick swish of his blade and the pole was cut in two. Mari fell to the ground on her face, collecting herself on one arm; she wiped the blood from her chin with part of her uniform.

"Daimyo," Mayu asked "why have you spared her?"

"She's never crossed me. You have a problem with my authority?"

"You have become insane…" Mayu waved her right hand "Apprehend him!"

As they raised their rifles in response, they were flattened immediately onto their backs by an unseen force. Nekane had cast an incantationless spell with a flick of her wrist.

"Nice spell, young lady." Seta complimented her.

"I'm flattered." She nodded, "It isn't safe here. Let us make our leave of this place."

"First thing's first," Keitaro scooped up Mari into his arms and stood up "let's go find your brother."

Leaving Mayu and her entourage immobilized for the moment, Soma, Keitaro, and the others headed straight for their impromptu gathering with Negi. They found more maids waiting for them in the destroyed café where they were supposed to meet.

"Welcome, daimyo. We have received orders to detain you; please do not take this personally."

…_Sagitta Magica, Āēr Captūrae!_

Condensed beams of wind energies bound them in their place, plowing them over and unable to move. Negi arrived on scene with Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Nodoka.

"Matsumura-san, what's going on?"

"Sir Negi!" Soma quickly introduced his sister "Your sister came in today."

"Big sister, what brings you here?"

"I thought that it would be nice to visit you every so often."

Asuna decided to blurt out loud, "Aren't you the hot guy who's Urashima-sensei's professor?"

"Um…" Seta was at a loss for words "I guess I am."

"Sokkun," Konoka asked him "what's going on here?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Pharsti's pissed."

Descending upon them in a Spawn-esque fashion (flowing cape and all), Evangeline landed before them with her clothes and face in disarray. Her expression was extremely miffed, staring down Soma with a hatred that threatened to scorch the ground beneath her.

"You son of a bitch!"

"How is this my fault?"

"Your fucking wife kicked me out of my own house!"

"So? Just storm the place and get it back."

"The bitch even dampened my mana." She formed a small ball of dark energy that soon fizzled out into nothing "When she spawned this manifestation, I just _had_ to be at ground zero when it happened."

"You can gripe all you want later. Right now, we should all head for the dorms; all my servants are looking for me, and they're armed to the teeth."

The party made their way to the girl's dorm, setting up a base in Asuna and Konoka's room. In the hall, the rest of the Hinata-Housers sighed in relief upon their return.

"Sempai," Shinobu approached Keitaro "thank God you're okay!"

"Y'all know what's going on?" Kitsune asked Soma "There was that huge earthquake and all of a sudden there were a shitload of explosions!"

Sarah wondered "Whadya suppose we do?"

"We've got some preparing to do." Soma ran a check on his Magic Pocket's inventory, arranging it neatly in order of weapon class.

"Nodoka-san," Negi asked a favor of her "could you see what Pharsti-san is thinking?"

The librarian girl summoned her diary, quickly calling Pharsti's name. The pages bled to life with only a few words inscribed on the page; a sketched drawing of Pharsti standing on the balcony of an expansive tower.

"_When this world burns, all that will be left are you…and I"_

Asuna began throttling Soma, "Why the hell didn't you confess yet!? Now we're all gonna die!"

"Calm down, Asuna-kun." Takamichi walked into the room, sitting down with the rest of them "This would have happened regardless. If anything, she is testing him."

After rubbing his neck to get the feeling back, Soma walked over to Konoka who was tending to Mari's cuts and bruises.

"How is she?"

"She's a little roughed up, but she'll be fine."

"Good. I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Mari's eyes fluttered to life "Daimyo…"

Soma sat down next to her, "You feeling okay?"

"How I feel is of no importance. We need to…aah!" she groaned from her recent injury.

"You're not going anywhere."

"We must stop okami-sama before she plunges the world into a—"

Almost on cue, Hakase bursts through the door holding a laptop. She alongside Mana, Kaede, and Ku Fei set up shop after hearing that Negi was having some sort of meeting.

The scientist hailed "Negi-sensei, this is fascinating!"

"Hakase-san, what are you doing here?"

"I know what you're up to, and I'm here to assist you."

"What is so fascinating that you had to come?"

"From what I've heard, Valkyrie-san managed to pull Mahora into a—"

Mari finished what she was going to say "—resonance cascade."

"Yes!" Satomi was amazed "How did you know?"

"I was going to say that, but you came in."

"I'm sorry I did so, but how did you know it was a resonance cascade?"

"Because I was there when it happened."

"Hang on," Soma asked "what the hell is a resonance cascade?"

Suu stood up and explained it to him, "It's a large vibration caused by an external stimulus of the same frequency. A similar example would be the Tacoma Narrows Bridge."

"Hold on, what the hell is this same frequency crap?" Asuna demanded an answer from her state of confusion.

"He means since he and Pharsti-san are connected by the same frequency," Negi cleared his explanation "she caused this disaster."

"I'm still fuzzy, explain the maids then!"

"The mana released from the cascade created a rift in dimensions." Satomi put bluntly "Right now, she is God."

Soma came to a realization, "Hold on, wasn't this the plot of Half Life?"

"Come to think of it," Suu supported his theory "yeah."

"Matsumura-kun," Setsuna stopped them "now is not the time for video games."

Seeing Keitaro sitting by the window overlooking the campus, Soma sat down next to him and tried to calm him down knowing well what he was thinking at the time.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt her." He said "The worst they'll do right now is restrain her."

"I feel so powerless…"

"How do you think I feel? This is my fault anyway." Soma patted him on the back twice "I've always known Naru-san as a tsundere. She'll come around."

"Matsumura-kun," Mana placed a hand on his shoulder "if you want this to end you should prepare yourself."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"By the way, a friend of yours dropped by."

Just outside the door, the merchant stepped right through the doorway after nodding politely to Haruka.

"_How are ya, stranger?_"

"What the fuck." Sarah groaned, "You'd think by now that he'd know your name."

"_Got some rare things on sale, stranger._"

"_Nothing special today._" Soma requested "_Can you upgrade my weapons?_"

"_I can, for a nominal fee…_"

"_Even during the apocalypse, you're still a skinflint merchant._"

Mana forked over a large stack of C-notes "_I'll cover it._"

"Hang on, what?"

"If you succeed, I'll take it off your tab."

Soma rose an eyebrow "If I don't, all of you die."

He handed over all of his weapons, deciding to pace around the room uneasily. He thought that talking would help calm him down before things got violent.

"Mari-chan, are you feeling any better?"

"Daimyo, you shouldn't worry about me or my comrades. We are nothing more than homunculi brought to life by the will of okami-sama, illusions."

"You breathe, you bleed, and you even have feelings. That's real enough for me."

"I thank you…I am unworthy of your praise."

He stood up, facing Kaede right at point blank. Staggering back and hitting his head against Asuna's bunk, he shook his head and decided that he should amuse her for the time being.

"Kaede-sessha."

"You might wanna start using that, de gozaru."

"Oh, right." He pulled out the back-sheath she had given him "It's about time I used this." Soma adjusted Saiketsu into the slot provided for him, having Kaede tighten the shoulder strap firmly in place.

"There now, how does it feel?"

"Kinda cool to be honest." Soma slid the sheath further back "Much better."

"Soma-aniki," said Chamo "do you think you're fully prepared for this?"

"I dunno, am I ready to fight an army?"

"Take a look outside."

Doing so, he looked out into the sky to see Amon floating boldly above a sea of mages that were bristling with magical weaponry from mechanical staves to magic mortars.

"You're kidding;" he came to a realization "I can't use Amon? How come I can still feel his presence in me?"

"He's your servant, remember? His power remains in you, kind of like Mari-chan here."

"Be wary of him," Mari warned "he has begun to recover his power after manifesting."

"How powerful is that?"

His question was about to be answered, with many mages casting their missile-type spells. The area they observed lit up like an overloaded Christmas tree, several captains waving their hands to launch salvos of blinding light towards the demon lord.

Amon recessed one wing in, swatting it like a fan at the incoming attack. The arrows of light lost their trajectory, ricocheting off of an unseen force and littering the ground and the forces beneath him full of holes. Many casualties came as a result, falling back as a new set of warriors came to their aid.

Soma handed Setsuna the pair of binoculars he was using to overlook the fight. She peeks at the second line of defense to spot their kendo teacher leading the charge.

"Shiratori-san?"

"Hold up," Soma asked "didn't you know he was a Shinmei instructor?"

"No, not at all." She replied "You mean to tell me you did?"

"I was gonna ask you."

Dressed in kendogi, a line of Shinmei swordsmen drew their swords one by one. Deciding to amuse them, Amon landed with an earth shaking boom; the swordsmen used formations to attack from different angles.

(A/N: Kendo uniforms)

The winged fiend wasted no time in eviscerating the Shinmei students with his massive claws. All the chi-laden blows landed against him were as wind against a turtle shell. Their battle ended in Shiratori-sensei's head being swiped off of the top of his neck.

"No…!" the two gripped the window as a tight feeling gripped their hearts for a brief moment.

Mari was now up and about, bowing in apology for what had happened. She went into further detail on what they were dealing with.

"What's going on!? An attack like that would've ripped him to pieces!"

"Daimyo, the only reason you were able to defeat Amon was because he was bound by the spell placed on you. Now that he has manifested, he is essentially free of his shackles."

Setsuna sighed "We might as well have fought him like he was tied down."

"However, there may be a way for you to fight on par with him."

"Excalibur, right?"

"The only reason Excalibur damaged him was because it was a magical weapon. Now that he has his strength back, it will have little to no effect at all."

"So, what?" Asuna wondered.

"We need to strengthen Excalibur; however, our resources our quite limited."

Eva grinned, stepping up to the plate to add to their plan.

"I think I know how to up the ante a little."

"What do you mean by that?" Soma questioned her.

"You've got the ultimate magical tool; made by Merlin himself, right?" she explained "Though I'm a little old fashioned, I guess it wouldn't be right to leave you out of the loop in terms of how the newbies do magic."

Negi stepped in on the conversation "Eva-san, what…?"

"Lend me a hand, boya."

Eva snapped her right thumb and forefinger to make a chart appear out of nowhere. The diagram showed a person with many lines drawn within him/her comprised of many colors all leading up to a shining circle located near the heart.

"This is a run of the mill mage." She pointed to the blue veins leading to the shining circle in the center, "This is the Magic Circuit and Linker Core."

"Linker Core?"

Negi took over, "A Linker Core is what gives a mage their ability to cast magic. Think of it as a second heart."

"Hold on, you say mage but doesn't everyone have a Linker Core?"

"Not everyone possesses a Linker Core." Eva pointed to Setsuna, "Sakurazaki's Magic Circuit is configured normally. While all living beings possess a Magic Circuit, a mage's is arranged to form the Linker Core."

"So, I have one too?"

Mari pointed out, "You possess two; your own, and Amon's."

"I get the basic concept, but why explain this to me?"

"Even though your Core is untamed, you do possess the ability to cast magic. Since you're less than a novice, you'll need to upgrade Excalibur to modern standards."

"And those are…?"

Hakase knew what she had in mind, "I've already made some calls."

"Glad they don't call you Hakase for nothing." That constituted as a compliment from Eva.

"Hold up, what the hell is going on?"

The professor's cell phone blared its ring tone, "she blinded me with science", from her front right pocket. She flipped it open, the screen showing a beautiful green haired woman in military uniform.

"Admiral Harlaown," Satomi greeted "it's been a while. Has the request I filed been accepted?"

"Ah, sorry to say, but it's been denied. The TSAB will handle this matter personally, quit worrying."

Soma overheard the admiral's sentence; hitting himself in the forehead, he peeked over Hakase's shoulder to ask her the reason behind their declined appeal.

"Ma'am," he addressed her "why has the deal been cancelled?"

"Hakase-san, who is this?"

"This is who I'm making it for, a Shinmei swordsman by—"

"You know it's against regulation to give devices to civilians!"

"Yes, I do know. But this is a bit of an emergency."

"I can't allow it."

Negi also peeked from behind Hakase, begging the admiral for permission.

"Excuse me," Negi peeked over at her nametag "Lindy-san?"

"Hmm?" she wondered "Who is this adorable child?"

"My name is Negi Springfield, I'm an apprentice mage."

"You're so cute!" Lindy was amazed "What can I do for you?"

"Right now we're under a state of emergency. We really could use some help; you see, we're being attacked by a demon lord."

"Hakase-san," Lindy asked "why didn't you tell me that first?"

"We're not supposed to reveal the existence of mages, remember?"

"You people are so old fashioned. Since Negi-kun was nice enough to explain the situation, I'll send over a specialist and some tech for you."

"Thanks again, Admiral."

"For the last time, just call me Lindy."

She hung up, and the merchant spread Soma's now upgraded arsenal before him. Checking the newly installed parts, he placed them back into his magic pocket.

"She must really like Sir Negi." Soma shrugged "What do we do now?"

"We'll head over to my workshop," said Satomi "from there we can augment Excalibur."

Gathering a party of three, Soma along with Negi, and Keitaro headed outside to traverse the torn landscape to her laboratory.

"How much time do we have?" Keitaro asked.

Hakase replied "Evangeline said that it'll take about three days for her to amass an army big enough to engulf the world."

"How long does it normally take one of those guys to show up?"

"That lady didn't say," said Soma "you know, Hakase-san?"

"She should be here any minute."

An earthquake, followed by a sudden rising in elevation as the ground beneath them broke apart; many blackened monsters with cracked and deformed skin bearing torn wings sprung up from the hole made.

"Death Emperors?" Satomi noted.

Negi asked "Amon's minions, right?"

"There's a lot of em'…" Soma readied the MM2K, sweeping to check for the first one that gets close.

Backing themselves up, the party stood in front of Hakase to protect her from the oncoming attack. Before the monsters could attack however, a monotonous voice was heard several feet up in the air.

"_ACCEL SHOOTER"_

Magenta colored blasts of energy rained down upon them, effectively obliterating them in a display of sound and fury. Jumping in surprise, the group peeked up to see a little girl dressed in white gently floating to the ground carrying a polished metal staff with a large magenta jewel at the crescent head of the shaft. From the hole, one super deluxe sized Death Emperor came screeching out of it.

"_What in the world…?_" Soma wondered as he watched the girl take the staff she clasped in her hands and point it towards it. Within the span of a second, the staff rearranges itself into a spear-like formation and gathered energy at its tip while a swirling ring with engraved runes swirling around it.

A smooth and innocent voice belted out a command, "Raising Heart, please!"

With a monotonous female voice booming from the staff _"DIVINE BUSTER"_

In what can be described as the laser light show from hell, a bulky discharge of energy obliterated it into subatomic particles. After taking out a small regiment with little to no problem, she landed gracefully and turned to face Soma and the party.

"Hakase-san," asked the girl with a voice as sweet as sugar "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the assistance."

"Hang on," Keitaro asked her "who are you?"

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha; I'm with the Time Space Administration Bureau. I was told to bring you some parts for a device."

"I'm Matsumura Soma; this is Sir Negi Springfield, and my sempai Urashima Keitaro."

"What was that back there?" Keitaro inquired "Is this the power of a modern mage?"

"She's class SSS. It's to be expected that they weren't much of a challenge to her." Satomi turned to Nanoha "Thank you, I'll see to them right away."

Finding shelter in Hakase's laboratory, there was a host of different technology housed in such a confined space. She guided them to a table which she asked Soma to take out Excalibur.

"Nanoha-chan," Hakase asked "do you have the parts on you?"

"Yes, right here."

Two boxes, no more than a couple of pounds each. They had labels placed on them with short serial numbers on the sides; "CVK-792 and CPC-117"

Soma picked up the first box, resisting the urge to shake it "What's this?"

"That is the Velka System." Satomi took out the contents of the box, neatly organizing them in the order they need to go in. "It utilizes a special ammunition system that amplifies the output of spells."

"Sounds a lot like the Hellion Chamo-kun gave me."

"Err…Soma-aniki, I've got a confession to make."

"What's the problem?"

"The Hellion is pretty low in terms of magical firepower." The ermine restated "I told you it has the power of about twenty seven of aniki's magic arrows. Since he can currently launch around a hundred twenty nine, it wouldn't amount to much in comparison to aniki's or Nanoha-chan's staves."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's pretty much a sucky emergency pistol."

"That's all?" Soma rolled his eyes "If it weren't for that 'sucky emergency pistol', I wouldn't be alive today."

"Hmm," the professor double checked the parts given "there are some parts missing."

"The loader is missing!" Nanoha pointed out.

"Urgh…" Hakase slammed her hand on the workbench, "without the loader and firing pin, the whole thing is useless!"

Negi asked "What did this loader look like?"

"The system I ordered uses a revolver type magazine and firing pin. What it lacks in ammunition, it makes up for in reliability."

Soma drew out the Hellion and hands it to her, "Maybe you can scrounge for parts?"

Thinking it over, she comes with an improvised solution "Since it runs on Mid-Childa technology, it just might work! I'll have to bore bigger chambers to accommodate the cartridges. We may install this yet."

"See?" Soma pointed out "It wasn't as crappy as you said."

"Though I'm not familiar with this part; what is CPC-117?"

"I ordered that."

In the room came Eva, who was escorted by Seta. The older archeologist was covered in scratches, and some cuts here and there.

"Seta," Keitaro asked "what happened?"

"Don't worry, everyone's fine."

"You're roughed up all over!"

"Eh, you win some, you lose some." Seta dusted off his sleeves "Eva-chan here said she had something important to say."

"_That is the Pactio Card Reader._" Evangeline was talking to Soma on a telepathic line, "_It's for the old school mages who decided to convert. Mid-Childa decided that the mages who went modern should at least have some kind of recognizable system. This one is specifically for infusion._"

"_You're not so bad for a centuries old lolita vampire._"

"_Right now, you're on my good side._" Eva smirked, "Just install it. Godslayer will know what to do with it."

"Godslayer?" Nanoha asked in surprise.

"My great-great-grand dad beat the tar out of God." Soma sighed "That's just a family label."

With all the parts she needed, the scientist got to work on Excalibur. The others were asked to go into a small lounge with a vending machine and a television mounted to the wall. The group decided to get acquainted.

"Matsumura-san," the white mage asked him "can you tell me what's going on?"

"Everything that's happened is my fault."

"If that's true, you shouldn't feel so ashamed! You're trying to fix it, and that's what matters!"

"No, Nanoha-san; I'm not feeling sorry for myself. Everything happened because I didn't confess to my fiancé fast enough."

"What?"

"His fiancé wants to create a new world just for the two of them." Keitaro explained "We're hoping that if we can get him to her, he can set things straight."

"There's just one little problem," said Chamo "Amon, the god of destruction is guarding her; and behind him, is an army of maids armed to the teeth with everything imaginable."

"Well, if it isn't Albert Chamomile."

"That voice…" Chamo began to sweat "Yuuno Scrya!"

A doughy-eyed ferret climbed atop Nanoha's right shoulder. Chamo rose to meet him as he perched himself on Negi's left shoulder.

"So, you got turned into a ferret?"

"Don't count on it, you thief." The ferret claimed "This form makes transport easier; unlike you, I can go back to my real form any time I want."

"You know each other?" Keitaro assumed.

"I was pretty bad in my first life."

Nanoha scolded him "Yuuno-kun, now isn't the time for this." She pondered about their situation, "Your fiancé is willing to destroy the world if it means that you two can be together forever. I have to admit, that shows how much she loves you."

"I'm glad you understand, pretty deep for a kid. But I can't let her ruin everyone else's lives just for me; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen."

Soma decided to strike up conversation before Hakase was done with the modifications to Excalibur. He eyed the two child mages pensively, beginning to feel uncomfortable next to kids that were far stronger than he was.

"Um…I'm gonna go get some air."

"Matsumura-san, I…" Nanoha barely got a word through to him before he shut the door behind him.

Keitaro stood in his defense "Don't take it personally. He's been through a lot the last six years; if anything, he likes you a lot."

"Would you mind telling me about him?"

He gestured to her to have a seat, telling her about what Haruka had told him about his past after he had "died". From his test tube birth to present time, he thoroughly explained what had happened to himself and Soma spanning six years.

"That's terrible!" the girl mage commented "to be born again without your memories…"

"He's usually pretty calm about it."

"My best friend was the same way."

"Really?"

"Her name is Fate Testarossa."

Chamo recognized the name, "She wouldn't happen to be related to Precia Testarossa, the criminal?"

"Still as tactless as ever, I see." Yuuno chastised him.

"Can it, Scrya."

"She was born as a substitute for her daughter, Alicia, lost in an experiment. Now she works with me in the TSAB."

Outside, as Soma leaned back against the door, he heard a voice beaming through his head. Shaking his head, he responded to it as though he were talking to Pharsti. On his retina, there appeared a fuzzy static-filled image similar to a window found on an OS of a russet haired girl at a keyboard.

"_Hello?"_

"_Testing…one…two…three! Can you hear me?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_This is the TSAB Flagship Asura, do you read?"_

"_Who the heck are you, lady?"_

"_Hey, is that any way to address a girl? Who do you think you are?"_

"_Don't give me that; you called me!"_

_Another voice cut into the conversation, this one being recognizable as Admiral Lindy from a short while ago._

"_Amy, let me handle this." Lindy took the headset for a moment "Excuse me, are you Matsumura Soma?"_

"_Admiral Lindy, was it?"_

"_I apologize for earlier. I was given insufficient information."_

_Soma shook his head "I have to ask; the situation is so bad that the Time Space Police are needed?"_

"_To be frank, yes it is. Whoever is behind this is expanding a phenomenal barrier that could, if left unchecked, envelop the entire world. Luckily we sent several units down there to contain the outbreak."_

"_Do they know what're they're into?"_

"_The field is small; it shouldn't be too difficult."_

"_Ma'am!" a voice on the other end called "Unit Alpha is under fire, requesting assistance!"_

"_Send Fire Team Echo to assist!" Lindy looked toward the monitor, "Do I have your cooperation?"_

"_For what, exactly?"_

"_To apprehend whoever is behind this. Hakase-san tells me you have a strong relationship with the culprit."_

"_Culprit? You're going to arrest…"_

"_This is a serious offense after all."_

"_Have a heart, will you? This was an involuntary crime!"_

"_She must be put to trial for this."_

"_Isn't there anything I can do to pardon her?"_

_Coming from the right side of the monitor, an officer whispered into her ear. After he had finished up, she nodded to him and he was dismissed._

"_It appears as though it is not in our jurisdiction to take in Pharsti Valkyrie."_

"_What?"_

"_She is a member of Mahora Gakuen, and therefore an official member of the Kanto Magic Organization. I'm only authorized to assist you in this endeavor; it's up to you on how do deal with this situation."_

_Soma was surprised "I have your cooperation; and what about Nanoha-san?"_

"_Konoe Eishun stepped in and gave her the authority to provide assistance. He's also allowing us to send additional backup."_

"_Thank you, Lindy-san…"_

"_Please, all I ask is that you put an end to this." _

The communication window in his eye closed, and from behind him the metal door leading to Hakase's lab opened up to reveal Nanoha on the other side.

"Matsumura-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, "Lindy-san said only the Mahora Gakuen staff has any real authority to pass judgment on her."

"I'm glad; now you don't have to worry about her."

"I know this seems silly to ask this time, but; Nanoha-san, will you help me?"

"Of course."

A P.A. announcement was heard coming from a speaker in the ceiling with Hakase's voice spewing out of it.

"I'm done, come take a look."

Everyone reentered the lab, looking on the workbench to see that Excalibur had been modified with a large powder blue gem in middle of the guard similar to Raising Heart's in size. Below it there was the altered chamber scavenged from the Hellion, as well as a noticeable breech for shell ejection along the shaft of the blade with some holes that resembled air vents.

"Say hello to Excalibur Hierophant."

Soma asked "Hierophant?"

"I thought it was a nice name; any objections?"

"No," Soma said after remembering Konoka's tarot card prediction "it's cool."

"Go ahead," she encouraged him "say hi."

Grasping the hilt, he looked into the flawless jewel set at the center "Excalibur?"

Excalibur replied in a firm masculine voice with the same monotony as Nanoha's staff "_Your highness._"

"Please, help me."

"_Yes, your highness._"

"Well, at least it likes you." Seta laughed.

Keitaro nodded "C'mon, let's head back and tell the others."

The party headed back towards the dormitory, talking along the way.

"Unfortunately," Hakase mentions "Excalibur is incapable of creating a Barrier Jacket. I suppose Merlin didn't bother thinking it up at the time."

"What's a Barrier Jacket?"

Nanoha tugged at the dress she wore, red ribbons and all; "A Barrier Jacket is a type of armor that shields against magical attack."

"Nanoha-chan is correct," Chamo added "aniki is still a rookie mage, so he still uses a passive wind barrier that shrugs off physical and some magical damage."

"Great; I can't make one, fat load of good that does me."

Hakase fished from her pocket what appeared to be a magazine for a revolver, "Here; these are spare cartridges for Excalibur, use them sparingly."

As he took the cartridges, a massive explosion blew the group forward several feet. Standing behind them was another giant Death Emperor, snarling violently and scratching its claws along the ground.

Negi and Nanoha began gathering energy for spells, but Hakase got in their way with arms wide open.

"Wait, this can be a good field test!"

Deciding to test out the capabilities of Excalibur Hierophant, Soma pointed at his target instinctually and instantly got a result. The blade split down the middle, separating to reveal a gun barrel that ran through the center. A trigger and trigger guard formed around his index finger, and the blade awaited instruction.

"_Rifle mode active, awaiting cartridge._"

"Nanoha-san," Soma asked her "how do I load a cartridge?"

"Tell it to load!" she made him feel stupid at that very moment.

"Okay…!" he shouted "Excalibur, cartridge load!"

The chamber became loaded with one cartridge, gas escaping from the side vents. "_Cartridge loaded._"

"Fire!"

In its same droning voice, it confirmed the attack_ "NOVA SHOT"_

Pulling the trigger, a white hot blast of energy exploded from the muzzle and disintegrated the emperor's head right off. Soon the rest of him followed, being reduced to ashes. The attack ended with a shell ejecting from the breach with a loud cocking noise.

"Whoa!" Soma said contently "Powerful stuff!"

"That's a relief. At least we know it works."

"You weren't sure!?"

"I was; but you can never know."

"Right, let's just keep going."

Returning to the dorm they were greeted upon arrival, wondering who the girl in white was.

"Keitaro," asked Kitsune "who is this delectable little girl?"

"She's a WMD in a dress."

Mutsumi giggled "But she's so cute!"

Bowing politely, Nanoha introduces herself "My name is Takamachi Nanoha."

"Matsumura-kun," Setsuna asked "what is the meaning of this?"

"She's our backup. That admiral lady is really generous in sending someone this strong to help."

"Do you expect me to believe that this little girl can really help us?"

"Don't be so quick to judge, Sakurazaki-san." Mana stated, "There are rumors of a devil in white who can destroy armies in a single glance."

"And in the event you forgot, Sir Negi is nine and a half and he kicks ass."

"We going or what?" asked Haruka, lighting a Marlboro.

"Haruka-san?" Keitaro and Soma said simultaneously.

"Okay, how's this gonna work?"

Chamo had decided on their battle plan, "Okay! Here's how this is gonna go; aniki and Soma-aniki will be pushing through the lines with a small team so that we don't get noticed. The rest of us will make a distraction to draw the attention away from them while they head for Eva-san's cottage. The only thing left to figure out is who's going with aniki."

"Of course _I'm_ going." Asuna said, "I'm his partner after all."

"As will I." Setsuna stood up.

"If Secchan's going," Konoka stood by her "I'm going too."

"Negi-sensei," Nodoka bravely stood up "please let me come with you!"

Soma saw that the group was fairly small enough to get by unnoticed, but there was room for one more.

"Sempai," he called over "aren't you coming?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah; count me in."

"Nanoha-san," Soma made a request "would you please help everyone else?"

"But why?"

Eva took a moment to point out something, "It wouldn't make a difference. Amon's barrier isn't going to break without Excalibur; though it'd be an interesting fight to watch, it wouldn't go anywhere since he has to be hit with a similar magic frequency. Godslayer's magic circuit and linker core are in tune with Amon's."

"I won't be getting any help. Like I said, this is something I have to do on my own."

"I understand. I'll help protect everyone."

In a large mass of schoolgirls bristling with weapons, they left the room to begin what would be another battle that would decide the fate of the world. Soma waved to the merchant on the way out.

"_Later, mister merchant._"

"_Come back anytime…"_

Outside, the majority of the Hinata tenants said their farewells to their male friends before the oncoming onslaught.

"Y'all better come back!" Kitsune said while trying to maintain a straight face "I won't forgive you if you screw up!"

Shinobu took Keitaro's hands into her own, squeezing them for dear life "Good luck, sempai!"

"We'll be okay," the ex-ronin assured them "just take cover. I promise we'll come back!"

"If anything, you guys better duck and cover." Soma took out his pistol and checked the breech to see a bullet sleeping soundly in the chamber; "Things are about to get loud."

Coming along the horizon—marching in perfect formation—a legion of heavily armed maids readied their rifles, newly elected Mayu as their leader. The chocolate haired maid drew a megaphone from beneath her dress and began speaking into it.

"Daimyo!" Mayu spoke calmly "Cease this madness immediately! We only wish to burn the filth; please do not be foolish by siding with these wretches who foolishly cling to life."

From behind the small army of schoolgirls, Mari staggered out to the front, standing in front of Soma. Her lord wondered what she was doing out of bed with a majority of her injuries still hindering her.

"Mari, stay behind me."

"No…" from her hammer-space, she drew an XM214 microgun—twenty seven pounds of raw power "you will stay behind me!"

Completely startled by her pulling out a man portable minigun, Soma and company took a step back and heard another message coming from Mayu.

"Hold your fire, traitor! We will not hesitate to shoot!"

"…and neither will I."

With a loud, high pitched hum, thunder roared in rapid succession as five-five-six rounds spewed from the barrels of her microgun and began shredding her co-workers into tiny bits. Some of them began to return fire, causing the group to take refuge behind certain buildings.

"Go…!" she shouted over the incredibly loud minigun "Stop this lunacy!"

With no time to waste, the group headed away from the area to let Mari deal with the mass of maids sent to detain Soma. The two groups decided to split up from that point on; all nodding to each other for luck.

Staring down the maid army, Mana and Nanoha stood side by side with weapons raised; with an SVD Dragonuv, and a charged Raising Heart.

"Isn't there another way?"

"No time for diplomacy, Nanoha-san."

Without any further discussion, the two of them opened fire on their targets.

_Meanwhile…_

Running through the commercial district, the main group encountered a small group of death emperors that spotted them on the way in. Soma summoned out Excalibur, followed by Asuna and Setsuna conjuring fan and drawing out Yuunagi. Before they could act, a black and blood red leader leapt from the back ranks up to the front—Soma recognized the build and weapon on his back but saw that his eyes were a pasty dead white.

"Did she turn him?"

"Turn who?"

"An acquaintance of mine."

High above, Ryu stood on top of a telephone pole looking at the two groups in curiosity.

"_Well, Matsumura-kun; lets see what you are really capable of._"

Soma punched his left palm in preparation, "This fuckers mine."

"Sokkun," Konoka asked him "are you sure?"

A glint appeared in the magatama necklace he wore, reflecting his dynamism; "I'll be fine."

Raising his hands up, he sprinted towards the demonic Ryu. Winding a fist back he was greeted by Ryu's right foot in a side kick; that was evaded by a quick lean backwards followed up with a pivot in place to get within spitting distance before giving him a firm right hook to the jaw. The blow sent him crashing through the crowd of death emperors with Soma quickly running after him. Before the rest of them gave chase, Asuna, Setsuna, and Keitaro began to beat down the rest of them.

"Go!" Asuna said as her fan shred through one of them with little effort "We got this!"

As Ryu crashed through a window of a sports store, Soma jumped in after him. The shinobi got back onto his feet and with his bladed armbands, swiped at him to give himself room for a counterattack. Making him lean backwards again in reaction, Ryu swept him off the ground with a properly aimed swiping leg. Catching himself on one hand, Soma responded to his kick with one of his own—a handstand kick that landed firmly on Ryu's left collarbone.

The blow made the demon Ryu wince, leaving him open for a punch to the face.

"Naru Punch!"

Managing to crack the faceplate, he was sent flying into a rack of hockey sticks. Rolling to recover, Ryu dove feet first and delivered a spinning set of kicks towards him. Blocking one, then twice, Soma failed to acknowledge the third kick and was sent reeling back through the window he had just recently smashed.

On the other end; a death emperor turned to white dust in the wind at the mere touch of Asuna's harisen, while Setsuna had cut another one halfway through before kicking it off of Yuunagi. Keitaro gave one of his own a quick jab in the face, tagging on an overhead smash before uppercutting it so hard that its neck snapped right in half.

"So many…!" Konoka gasped as she created a thin barrier to glance off attacks from their blind spot.

"Negi-sensei!" Nodoka cried "Behind you!"

Negi set a spell that bound a majority of a group, "Evocatio Valcyriārum Contubernālia Gladiāria! Age capiant!" The wind clones of Negi quickly straddled them down enough for them to pass by.

"If Matsumura-san can take him down, then the rest of them will follow!"

"_Hurry up, Matsumura-kun…_" Setsuna was back to back with Asuna.

Soma was sent skidding across the brick tiling of the shopping center on his back before he grinded to a halt using his elbows to slow himself down. Springing backwards, he stood back up to see that fiend Ryu was walking casually towards him; he stopped short of a few feet, gripping an identical Dragon Sword on his back and slowly drew it from its sheath. Doing the same, Soma felt a strange and almost invigorating sensation as he stood against him.

The fiend Ryu flattered Soma by coming straight at him as he did the same. Ryuken and Saiketsu collided together and Ryu found on the other end of his blade a grinning Soma.

"You're one hell of a guy, you know that?"

Bursting at the seams with chi, he shoves Ryu backwards and leapt forward at an angle and painted his black skin red with a gash he inscribed with a reverse horizontal slash to his chest. The ninja dipped his left middle finger into his wound, rubbing it between his finger and thumb almost in fascination. His faceless visage turned back to the Shinmei swordsman and began a mad dash towards him; leaping towards him, he tilted himself forwards and within the blink of an eye dived down as a swallow would towards its prey.

Leaping to one side Soma got nicked just barely across his left thigh, as seen by the small incision into his pant leg. Getting up from being on one knee he managed to deliver two blows, one right after the other, in an X pattern into Ryu's back. Blood splattered along the ground and along Soma's face, the pain making the demon Ryu resort to heavier measures.

From nowhere, a flash of golden light brought forth a massive aurous sword not unlike Asuna's exorcism sword. On the end of it was a bright red orb shining at the pommel, at the other end of the hilt was a towering blade with the girth of nearly half a park bench. Soma did a quick scan to see that the blade was about one hundred pounds; one hit would mean less than instant death.

Taking out his knife to conserve mana, he watched Ryu as he held the sword behind him to adjust his weight to that of the sword's. This fight reminded him of the first time he fought Setsuna—his opponent having a big sword and knowing how to use it. He became increasingly aware as Ryu began to tear up the ground just by dragging it through the bricks that were laid across the ground, swinging five times in the time it would take any normal man around two.

Ryu had chopped through a fifteen year old birch tree in one slash, while the others had destroyed a staircase, a food cart, and a lamp post. Soma countered by falling onto his back, catching himself on his knife-point, and backflipping to kick Ryu right in the neck.

Falling onto his back, he rolled along once before catching himself back on his feet. Launching himself forwards, Ryu slams the huge blade towards Soma and he stepped back to evade it. Continuing the attack, he vaulted over the sword and caught Soma completely off guard.

Ryu kicks him into a tree, Soma promptly bouncing off of it and landing on his forearms. What he sees in front of him is Ryu surrounded by onmyou writing enveloped in flames. Knowing what it was, he drew out the Art of Inferno from the magic pocket and flung the scroll open. Soon being lit up in the same sacred flame, Soma cupped a ball of flames between his hands and immediately launches it forwards at the same time Ryu does. The resulting blast scorches the local ground in a black dust with several trees lit ablaze from the aftershock.

With many parts of the shopping arcade on fire, Ryu stood across from Soma in acknowledgement of his power and was determined to make sure he bled for it. In Soma's hand was not Saiketsu, but Excalibur.

"Asuna!"

The bell haired girl quickly responded to him, plowing over several more death emperors in the process. He asked for her Pactio card which she quickly gave to him, and Excalibur instinctually opens a hatch on its right side with a ramp to feed the card through.

"_AWAITING CONTRACT"_

Soma slid the pact through the reader and the ramp receded back into Excalibur. With a small humming noise, the gem at the center began to spin wildly and lit up a bright white.

"_ASUNA KAGURAZAKA_, _CONTRACT ACCEPTED."_

The ring on Soma's hand lit up and began spinning, with a portal appearing in front of Asuna's chest. A rectangular slot appeared in the center, with Soma instinctively shoving Excalibur through it and turning it to expand it. Excalibur continued to speak with other-worldly text scrolling across the surface of the gem.

"_PROGRAM DOWNLOADED—DEFENSER ALPHA._"

In a dying white light, Asuna was clad in metal armor, gripping onto her giant sword that could topple a sky scraper. She stood next to Soma who was readying a shell to fire off a spell. The fiend Ryu attacks again, clashing swords with Asuna with monumental shockwaves coming out of each collision. Soma pivoted between the two, punching Ryu right in the chest with the shield.

Ryu is blown backwards, followed by Asuna going in for an attack. As Ryu held up his gold blade to block the oncoming blow, Asuna's sword splits it right in half and with it, the fiend Ryu's head. Spirits began pouring out of his head as he went down in a slump.

To conserve mana, Soma cuts off the infusion process. Giving back the contract to Asuna, he turns to his friends and gestured that they should get going.

"Matsumura-san," Negi asked "what on earth was that?"

"Eva taught me that."

Setsuna looked almost horrified, "She taught you the dark arts?"

"She told me not to use them in front of Sir Negi, but at the moment I don't give a flying fuck."

"Why'd she say that?" asked Nodoka.

"Because she thought he wouldn't approve or some shit."

"Could we hurry up?" Keitaro rushed them "We don't have much time!"

The exhaust ejected from the vents on Excalibur, the orb on it lighting up.

"_Awaiting orders, your highness._"

"You wanna dance, Amon?" he tosses a cartridge into Excalibur, with the bolt inside cocking loudly, "Let's rock."

---

_**Sorry that took so long. What with finals around the corner, it was a pain in the ass to get any work done. After finals are over, I'm working overtime.**_

_**Drop me a line, thanks for your time.**_


	49. Too Much Love will Kill Me

Disclaimer: Christ almighty that took a while. After editing and reediting, I got what I guess is satisfactory. I hope the next one won't take nearly this long.

A/N:

Okay, okay. I have quite a bit of explaining to do before the story resumes (finally).

College got in the way quite a bit, so I haven't had any time to write and draw up how I'm going to present this chapter. Any spare time I had between things like work and college, I ended up wracking my brain over certain segments to the point where I redid a fight scene three times over before I was finally satisfied with it.

Other times, I would reread a scene and deem it garbage because it sounded so absurdly cheesy. This chapter I wanted to make very special, substantially longer than the longest chapter I had made being roughly 14,000 words—his one is a whopping 23,000 words.

It didn't help that other ideas that I wanted to do clouded my mind, such as redoing certain stories and working on several stories at the same time. My ADHD made my writer's block all the more aggravating.

So to anyone who put up with me, I'm grateful for you. Now enough of me gabbing, here's the chapter.

* * *

"_Be still and know that I am God."_

_~Psalm 46:10_

_**Chapter 48 – "Too Much Love Will Kill Me"**_

_We have less than three days to save the world from reincarnation. All of this happened just because my best friend became jealous; how come none of this shit happened to sempai? He's been through hell and back, I'm sure he's had to save the world at least once._

_My body and mind feel sharper…in this place. Every step I take, I feel her presence; as if I am in my subconscious. Though, I'm not all that sure about my friends._

"Okay, that takes care of that crazy ninja." Asuna looked down at her watch to check the time.

"Sir Negi, how much farther do we have to go?"

"A couple more miles. Hopefully we won't run into—"

Bullets ricocheted in front of them; to their right was another strike team that had their rifles smoking after a warning shot.

"Daimyo, we promise you will not be harmed." The leader rested her rifle, "Please, listen to reason."

Soma ended up gripping his assault rifle in anger, "Reason!?"

"Hang on, Soma-kun." Keitaro stops him, "I don't think you should piss them off."

"If I go with them, they'll kill you along with everyone else." The bolt on the rifle clicked forward.

_Fuck diplomacy._

With that declaration, Soma fired off round after round from the hip. The maids began dissipating like mist, turning into magatama that floated around the area aimlessly.

"Matsumura-kun!" Setsuna shouted at him "You're going to attract more unwanted attention!"

_Setsuna shouting at me aside, there was this huge ringing in my head._

"_Daimyo…_"

"Ergh!" he shouted, "Get the fuck out of my head!"

"What're you talking about?"

"_You are our lord, you are our shepherd…_"

"Make sense!"

"_By your hand, we will do as you command…_" the voice of the maid continued "_The mistress is afraid, do not blame her._"

Sticking his hand out, the magatama were drawn to the Judgment Ring and were in turn absorbed into it. The constant ringing in his head came to a halt as he felt the warmth and presence within his very being.

"_We are your right hand, we exist to serve and protect you and the mistress._"

"Ugh…"

Konoka began to worry "Sokkun?"

"I'm…I'm fine."

_I could hear them, like they always were. I was their god, and I knew it._

"Can you still move?"

"I'll be fine."

From the nearby building, burst a secondary team of maids. Soma clenched his left hand and in a spray of light came a private squad of their own, mowing down their assailants in a large hail of automatic weapon fire.

"Your will?" asked one of the helmeted maids.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Asuna held her harisen up in defense.

"I think we've got some help."

Meanwhile, the distraction group continued their free-for-all offensive on the main party of maids and demon spawn that protruded from around every corner by blowing holes into the landscape. As the brunt of the offensive, Nanoha fired off brightly colored salvos of magical energy while Mana fired off slugs from her fifty caliber M8202 Barret rifle.

"Exactly how long do we have to keep this up?" asked Nanoha while she put up her protection spell.

Mana cocked the bolt back after firing off a shot, unfazed by the shattered sound barrier "As long as we can, I suppose."

"Oh well," Suu stood back to back with her "as long as I get to test out some of my new gear I'll be fine."

Nanoha was stunned by how calm she sounded "Aren't you worried?"

"Nuh-uh," she said proudly "cause' I know they'll be fine."

On the other end of the distraction party, Seta, Haruka, and Nekane were busy with their own set of enemies. Haruka seemed to be in absolutely real danger, dual wielding M9 Berettas to pick off several maids at a time; she made very skillful shots ranging from behind the back, crossing her arms, and going as far as kicking her spent magazines into their faces.

Seta and Nekane picked off a particularly large mandragora with a sweeping leg and a powerful shear of wind that exponentially grew from Nekane's hands snapped it right in half.

"You dance divinely, my dear."

"Why thank you." Nekane gave the professor her usual beaming smile.

Haruka blew the guts out of another devil, clicking her lips while resting her M8 shotgun on her shoulder.

"Ignore him; he's just a retarded pedophile."

Resuming their pace, Soma and Keitaro were out in front of the infiltration party to handle anything that would be thrown at them. As it were, they spotted Seta at a local Buddhist temple punching an armored knight right through the chest and sending skidding across the ground.

"Seta-san?" Soma stopped in his tracks.

Keitaro held back for a moment, wondering what exactly was he doing there. Tapping Nodoka on the shoulder, he asked for a small favor while Soma and Setsuna went over to check if he was alright.

"Noriyasu-san," Setsuna asked "are you unharmed?"

"Yeah, just fine!" he chuckled "Just had some trouble to deal with. I thought I'd go check on you kids."

The pages in Nodoka's diary filled with sinister images of death, followed by the page burning up into a cinder without damaging the other pages. Keitaro knew exactly what it meant and shouted at the two swordsmen.

"That's not the real him!"

"Hm?"

The imposter grinned manically and drop kicked the both of them, sending them the swordsmen backwards. Keitaro caught them in midair and landed a kick of his own, pressing his loafer's heel into Seta's face.

"Get back, I'll handle him!"

Soma and Setsuna fell back and let Keitaro handle the situation. The clone Seta laughed and pointed towards the ceiling.

"Lookie what I found!"

On the ceiling was Naru, held up by a rope not unlike a piñata in a bondage knot. She was silent, as a result from being unconscious.

"Narusegawa!"

"Naru-san!" Soma attempted to jump towards her, only to be met by an invisible force field that stopped him the second he jumped forward.

Seta laughed, "Don't bother. I'm making sure this is between me and part-timer here!"

"You fuck!"

"Don't get mad, I've got something in store for you too."

The ground beneath them rocked, shortly before cracking open several feet away. From opening poured out crimson light, and what struck the party as a single scaled tentacle.

"He doesn't look so tough!" Asuna took out her harisen.

What she didn't know was that the scaled appendage was merely a growth that was attached to the head of a massive black dragon. It gripped the cliffside and generated a powerful gale with its wings that followed after its feet.

"Oh shit."

Keitaro didn't bother with formalities and punched Seta right in the jaw. He repeatedly shouted for him to stop it, much to the futility of it all.

"Stop this!"

"C'mon, part-timer! Show me what you got!"

Keitaro darted straight at him while screaming at the top of his lungs. Meanwhile behind the force field, Negi and Soma were left to deal with the dragon.

"Miyazaki-san, give me your card."

"O-okay!"

Soma quickly slipped the card into the reader, watching it spin as he started the ritual.

"_NODOKA MYAZAKI, CONTRACT ACCEPTED._"

"Servant Miyazaki Nodoka, lend me your power and take mine in exchange…Judgment Ring, spin!"

Watching the entry to her heart light up with a convenient slot, Soma inserted Excalibur into the opening and quickly turned the hilt. As the blade was absorbed into the depths of her soul, he was rewarded with a pair of…glasses?

_Devotion…the solemn dedication to a cause worth living for…faith that goes beyond trust_

"_PROGRAM DOWNLOADED, BRIGHT-EYED SCHOLAR."_

Nodoka was dressed in a flowing white gown and given a larger book than her standard diary covered in gold edgings around the corners and spine. To compensate for the weight, the encyclopedia floated freely in front of her.

Soma looked at the pair of rather plain looking glasses that had very scarce decorations of gold next to the lenses. His doubts began to fade as he put on the pair and saw the elaborate heads up display.

The glasses indicated a point in his field of vision using a pair of overlapping circles. Without his knowing he bolted forward in an instant and tackled the dragon straight in the face to send it back down the hole…while he was still on it. The boy went down shouting, his voice a fading echo as he fell; then came a sharp climb in volume, as he came back up sharply like a rocket towards the atmosphere.

"Matsumura-kun!"

"Miyazaki-san, go help Urashima-san!" Negi charged up his staff and sat on it "I'm going after him!"

Their teacher rocketed after Soma in the sky, hitting terminal velocity at break neck speed. The others were left to their own devices as maids flocked to their position.

Setsuna grabbed Nodoka by the hand and led her behind one of the pillars to use as cover while Asuna and Konoka followed. Asuna shouted from across the gap.

"Honya-chan," she asked "what'd that contract give you?"

"I don't know!"

As she stood in confusion of what just happened, the encyclopedia flipped open and skipped several pages until it came to two pages that filled in with ink a large circle. In that circle was a set of smaller circles with images of maids marching towards the center. Several more pages flew from the book and created a barricade between the gap for them to get across.

"Looks like you got radar and power over paper."

"Secchan," Konoka said "I'll stay here with Honya-chan. Help Asuna!"

Her knight obeyed, Negi's main partners jumped over the fence and began to repel the maids.

"_Nanoha-san!_"

"_Negi-kun?_"

Keitaro ducked out of the way of an overhead roundhouse kick, side kicking Seta right in the chest. Seta merely laughed after taking the hit, finally deciding to truly defend himself.

"Good, part-timer! Maybe I did teach you something!"

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm hurt, really I am!"

Seta went after him, throwing a right straight that Keitaro dodged easily but found his fist digging into his side. The arm had stretched out similar to Dhalsim from Street Fighter, making Keitaro recompose himself.

"You cheap…"

Keitaro quickly got back up and with a glint in his eyes, unloaded punch after punch resembling the pistons in an engine pumping up and down.

"Come on!"

Seta intercepted every single one of his punches with his own set, mocking him to his face "Useless! So useless!"

Falling from the stratosphere, Soma and the dragon continued to plummet back towards the ground. Soma held his breath and thought of how he can keep himself from suffocating from the lack of air in his current location.

_It was getting pretty hard to breathe, what with the lack of oxygen and all. _

With a swing of Excalibur, he let it howl "_DEFENSER ALPHA_"

A bubble shield encased him, and the nanomachines began generating oxygen by taking spare water from his cells and carbon dioxide from the air he exhaled to make a very crude oxygen bubble.

"_Matsumura-san, are you alright?_"

"_Minus the breathing problems, just fan-fucking-tastic._"

"_We have to destroy this monster before it hits the ground. If it continues at this rate, it'll crush Urashima-san!_"

Soma lands atop of Negi's staff, balancing himself on his feet while they strafed along the dragon's side while in freefall. While from behind them, Nanoha flew in and joined them in their dive towards the temple below.

"Negi-kun, I'm here!"

"Thank goodness; we could use the help."

"We'll be getting more in a minute. But right now, let's stop this!"

Negi had already set up a delay spell, sending fifty magical arrows to bombard the dragon along its giant fetus head. Loud booming explosions blanketed it, but the head reappeared through the giant smog. The dragon replied by launching fire bombs from its dominant mouth that exploded after a few seconds, forcing the three of them to constantly weave between the shots.

On the ground, Keitaro clenched both his hands together and a bright multi-colored light radiated from the center of his palms. He cocked his right arm back, and within a split second, he had made a blazing trail across the floor notable by the scorch marks left in the tile. The four sets of skid marks indicated that Seta had been on the receiving end; however, Seta was very much unharmed as he was holding onto Keitaro's fist which was still smoking like freshly lit charcoal.

"C'mon, part-timer! You can do better!"

Seta took his hand and flung Keitaro into the ground over his shoulder. A spurt of blood erupted from his mouth, signifying that there were some ruptured blood vessels in his back.

Asuna turned around at the wrong time "Urashima-san!"

Konoka tried to stop her "Asuna, wait!"

Asuna ran to Keitaro, taking her hand and punching the barrier as hard as she could and shattered it into pieces. Before Setsuna could follow, the glass-like structure sealed back up before their eyes. The bell haired girl ran towards Seta and let loose her harisen, shouting madly while getting ready to swing.

Seta chuckled, wind gathering in his right hand to unleash a raging torrent of chi. Without a second thought, Keitaro quickly shoved his foot up Seta's ass to send him reeling forward to feet the sharp sensation of the pocket of air created by the harisen and his face.

Keitaro rolled out of the way, wincing at the fact that his back was bleeding profusely. Asuna on the opposing end couldn't quite get away and was throttled with one hand by Seta.

Seta laughed, shaking his arms to relax himself "I tell ya, part-timer, she just looks like Narusegawa—doesn't she?"

"Let her go!"

Asuna gripped his arm with both hands, watching him undo the bell ties from her hair. Her twin ponytails became one long cascade and the front of her locks formed a small ahoge.

"Damn, she's cute. It'd be a real shame if I nicked her pretty face."

"Urgh…" Asuna struggled while being several feet in the air "Fuck you!"

Back in the air, Soma shifts Excalibur into rifle mode and took aim using a cartridge freshly loaded in the chamber.

"NOVA SHOT"

The blast of energy grazed against the skin of the dragon, having just as much effect if not less than Negi's barrage. His attack was shortly followed by Nanoha setting free several purple blasts from the core of Raising Heart.

"DIVINE SHOOTER"

_It'd been thirty seconds since we started falling, but I had already gotten really fucking impatient. Just what kind of backup was Nanoha-san going to give us?_

Concentrated beams of black energies danced around the bleak skies, explosions following in their wake. Soma grabbed onto Negi's staff so as he would not become a sitting duck as they barrel rolled away from the ensuing carnage.

"_Nanoha-san?_" Soma hailed her telepathically.

"_What is it?_"

"_I'd really appreciate it if your backup would HURRY UP._"

"………" Nanoha paused for a moment as if deep in thought, "She's here!"

_I'd wondered what kind of help she'd bring, maybe some kind of a squad, or some really big weapon. But as it turns out…_

"_THUNDER SMASHER_"

A giant streak of light slammed against the hide of the creature. Flying in next to Nanoha was a girl about her age with golden blonde hair; she wore something that resembled black bondage gear and a flowing red and black cape that draped her. Perhaps in a few years she would be gorgeous.

_Great, another pre-schooler who can level cities._

"Fate!"

Soma asked "Fate?"

"Thank goodness you're here!" Nanoha explained, "We need some help."

"Matsumura-san," said Fate in a low, surprisingly sultry voice "follow my lead."

Negi and Nanoha fell back and let Soma and Fate fly further ahead to attack. In her hand appeared to be a weapon resembling more of a bladed polearm rather than a traditional staff.

"Bardiche."

Her weapon's yellow core lit up and replied in a firm masculine voice as opposed to Raising Heart's feminine one "_YES SIR_"

From the obsidian axe head from the top, it shifted ninety degrees upwards and out came a blade made of sparking bright yellow energy. Fate cocked her arms back and dived down the side of the dragon, digging deep along its side. The creature swatted wildly at her, with Fate flipping and dodging around its many arms.

Soma manages to land atop of it, stabbing wildly into its flesh with Excalibur's tip. The chamber was filled with another cartridge made evident by the breech ejecting the empty shell. The vent on top of the blade gushed forward with enough steam to generate force that made Soma go into something of a spin; he spun around, generating torque to land a hit along the creature's sides.

The demonic swordsman and Fate turned to see that the scars that they had inflicted had begun to regenerate.

"Oh come on!" Soma griped.

"Secchan," Konoka said while leaning against the barrier separating them from Keitaro and Asuna "we have to do something!"

The swordswoman looked around, seeing the numerous death emperors surrounding the area "I believe we have bigger things at hand…"

With Nodoka, she shook her head in realization, knowing that she could only do so much with her situation.

"_Miyazaki-san, what's the matter?"_

"_He…can't hear me. No matter how hard I try, I can't reach him. The wall clouds my artifact!"_

"_Urashima-san will be fine, I'm certain. If you really want to be of assistance, look around for strays."_

Keitaro slams his fist into the ground and along a set path came a splintering crevice that grew larger as it traveled along the ground. Seta jumped out of the way, still keeping Asuna's throat in his grip.

"What's the matter, part-timer?" he looked to Asuna, continuing to squirm "Going for a two time failure?"

"Sempai!" Asuna gathered strength in her feet to kick him, but was soon tossed towards him like a ragdoll.

"Catch!"

Keitaro sprinted towards him again, watching Asuna flung at him. Knowing very well that it was a decoy trick, he grabbed Asuna by the collar and tossed her into the air. He throws a right hook that soon was blocked by an outer forearm block from Seta. He goes for an uppercut that was met with empty air, sending several straight jabs in succession to fill the void.

Failing to properly defend himself, Keitaro was subjugated to an elbow to the ribs followed by two punches to the face from both hands. As he was staggering backwards, Seta swung him around and flung his left leg backwards to have his heel add more injury to Keitaro's face. Having to withdraw, Keitaro flipped backwards on one hand and wiped the blood from his lip. He then shuffled forward and sprung his right hand forward to have it lead the combo.

"After all this time, you still forgot the most important rule of Close Quarter Battle…"

Seta waited until Keitaro was about to retract one of his punching hands, grabbing his wrist and throwing him over his shoulder with one hand and kicking him in the neck on the way down.

"Keep your hands up."

Meanwhile, Asuna was up in the air with Naru right in front of her. She thought about it for a brief moment and applied her hand liberally to Naru's face.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Before she could get off another slap, gravity clutched onto the bell haired girl and dragged her down towards the floor. Luckily, she had succeeded in rousing the woman of the hour.

"Uh…" Naru shook her head and realized that she couldn't move. The first thing that came out of her mouth was—

"Keitaro!"

His eyes flew open, looking towards the ceiling and passed Asuna. There was the love of his life crying out his name.

"Narusegawa?"

As Seta was about to cave his head in with his fist, Keitaro kicks him in the forehead to send him reeling backwards. He catches Asuna after her long flight, setting her down on her feet as he recomposed himself.

"You okay, Narusegawa?"

"What's going on?" she looked over at the Seta clone "Why's Seta here?"

"That's not the hot professor, you idiot!" Asuna shouted.

"Fraid' she's right, Naru-kun." Seta grinned "Though I'm every bit as good."

"Don't just hang there!" Asuna continued "Cheer for your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend, you twat!"

"Hm," Seta mused at the comment "you're too good for him anyway."

Naru bit her bottom lip, looking at the severely bruised Keitaro. He was breathing heavily after a very one-sided fight against the image of her old mentor; the very sight of the look in his eyes filled her with guilt.

"Keitaro…"

He heard her say his name with the same familiarity of years past, balling his hands up to remember happier times. He felt a small droplet of water spill on his fist and looked up to see that Naru had begun to weep uncontrollably.

"Keitaro…I'm sorry!"

"!?" the words seemed to reverberate within him.

"I promised Soma that I'd apologize." She shook her head, "I don't care if you can't beat him; just don't die! Please…"

"Damnit, would you shut up!?" Seta had loosed a black energy sliver by flicking his wrist towards Naru. Before he manages to connect, Asuna concentrated chi into her feet and lunged towards the blast and dispelled it before it did any harm but the force blew her backwards. She skidded along the floor before slamming against the wall.

Keitaro dusted off his hands and felt his blood come to a boil.

"You fuck…" he murmured in a slow and soft voice.

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"If you're really Seta, answer me this." He cleared his throat, "What are my aunt's measurements?"

"That's easy. Eighty ni—_BAM_"

Keitaro slammed his fist into Seta's face with a fiery red trail behind him. Before the force of the impact sent him spiraling backwards, Keitaro grabbed onto his wrist and proceeded to bend his arm towards the floor.

"Dumbass."

Seta's eyes shone blood red, his body reducing itself to rubber and twisting his right leg around to give Keitaro a kick to the forehead. He grabbed the leg and flung him away and watched him reassemble himself.

"Now that was dirty."

Keitaro spat on the ground briefly "How does this feel?"

"How does what feel?"

A surge of blue energies erupted from his chest, ripping open his collared shirt in several places. His voice howled painfully as many chi and magic vessels in his body began to open all at once; Keitaro's eyes became a translucent black.

"So, you've mastered Kankahō…"

"If you're really him, you'd do it too."

"I don't need it to beat you."

"Probably because you can't." he raised his voice towards him "You're a shitty lie made up by a scared little girl."

"Stop talking!!"

Seta spun around to generate torque, sending a whirling roundhouse kick his way. In his empowered state, Keitaro threw punch that shred through the sound barrier and made contact with Seta's knee. A second later, his knee was blown clear off as he spiraled into the erected shield where his former apprentice went to make very well sure that he was beaten.

Timing in split second intervals, Keitaro punched craters into the lumpy mass of flesh that was the imposter. After fifty hits, he swaps over to his right leg which resembled a piston in a monster truck engine. Behind Seta was an ever increasing crack in the barrier, forming a spider web of damage before a final kick to the face shattered it into thousands of pieces.

Setsuna, Konoka, and Nodoka turned around to see Keitaro was flaring a massive aura around him. He leapt into the fray that Setsuna left behind, leaving behind a sonic boom with every swing of his fists and feet that began tearing through monsters like toilet paper.

"Secchan, what is that!?"

"I…I don't know." She looked back at the still hanging Naru and unconscious Asuna, "Urashima can handle the rest. Let's go rescue Asuna-san and Narusegawa-san."

Without delay, Nodoka used her contract to contact Negi.

"_Negi-sensei!"_

"_What is it, Nodoka-san?"_

"_Urashima-san is safe. Are you alright?"_

Negi sighed in relief, "_Yes, but we have to destroy this monster otherwise the impact of the ground will make its mana concentration explode like a bomb!_"

"Negi-kun," Nanoha called "I have one last thing we can try."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Expend as much magic as you can. When you have nearly no mana left, tell me. I'll tell Fate-chan and Matsumura-san to do the same."

Nanoha flew several feet back and allowed Negi to channel as much mana as he could. Though he didn't understand what she could have in mind. Bright white light gathered from every direction and balled up into his right hand, making him tilt his hand back before the spell was complete.

"Undēducentī Spīritūs Lūcis Coeuntēs Inimīcum Sagittent!...Tel ma Amoris!"

A wide beam of white hot light erupted with the crackle and boom of thunder shot from his hand, sending energy plowing into the dragon that was wildly shooting crimson beams in retaliation.

Fate was busy generating twenty yellow balls of energy around her that formed into spear-like formations before launching in several volleys of five.

"_PHOTON LANCER_"

While Soma on the other side had no clue on how to work his intelligent device, instead he simply pointed it towards his intended target and watches the blade light up and glow a bright white radiance. Dozens upon dozens of seven inch needles sprayed from the body like raindrops going four hundred and fifty miles and hour.

"_SHOTGUN KISS_"

Explosions covered the dragon like azaleas blooming in the spring. The three continued to pour mana into every attack, remembering to dive out of the way of the fireballs that it launched as countermeasures. Soon, Nanoha told everybody to stop what they were doing and told them to stay back as she put her plan into effect.

Nanoha increased her speed to the point of terminal velocity, going out in front of the dragon and holding Raising Heart out in front of her. Raising Heart lit up and then shifted from being a crescent shape into a giant spearheaded shape, with the boom of cartridges loading extra mana through the chamber. As soon as the shells ejected, it announced the contingency plan Nanoha had thought up.

"_STARLIGHT BREAKER_"

On the same axis, Negi was holding his staff out as well. He was balling up energy and waiting for Nanoha to unleash her attack.

"Hang on;" Soma asked his new friend "why did Nanoha-san ask us to waste most of our mana?"

"I figured this from the start. Starlight Breaker is an attack that takes leftover traces of magic and gathers them up into a massive blast."

"How big are we talking?"

"Just watch."

A ball of purple energy formed at the tip of Raising Heart, with numerous strands of energy speeding towards it and merging with it. Before long, the ball had begun to take on enormous proportions.

"Starlight…" Nanoha murmured "Breaker!!!"

Nanoha unloaded a tsunami sized blast of energy that was matched only by the boom that accompanied it. It tore off a sizable chunk off of the dragon and was heading straight for Negi.

Negi formed a giant incantation circle and took in the entirety of the attack. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with a luminous blue before he threw back the entire blast back with a spell.

"…_JOVIS TEMPESTĀS FULGURIĒNS!_"

There came a deafening thunder that cut out all sound for a brief moment before a long sonic boom came out of it; a blast that was at least three times the size of what Negi was capable of spewed from his hand. The attack immediately vaporized what remained of the dragon, followed by Nanoha catching the blast in her hands and safely converting it back into latent energy.

Fate grabbed Soma's hand and they floated gently towards the ground with a soft landing. Negi and Nanoha landed nearby, amidst the destruction that Keitaro had inflicted.

"Whoa," Soma looked around and kicked a corpse "what happened?"

"It was Urashima-sensei." Setsuna pointed towards Keitaro, whom of which was still glowing.

"Sempai!"

Keitaro's aura dissipated like a flame going out. He turned to Soma and exhaled sharply "You okay?"

"Just fine."

"Ano, Urashima-sempai!" Nodoka pointed towards the ceiling "Narusegawa-san is still up there."

Soma asked "You sure it's not a decoy?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Keitaro ran under her and Soma shot out the rope that held her to the ceiling, dropping her like an apple from a tree. Her knots came undone and Keitaro caught her in the grasp of a married man and woman.

"Keitaro…"

"Don't say anything, Narusegawa…"

With a deep exhale, Keitaro fell to his knees while still unconsciously keeping Naru held upright. Soma and Negi went to help him, feeling his pulse to make sure he was still alive. Soma looked to Naru, staring hard into her eyes.

"Naru-san,"

"Yes?"

"I want you to watch over him as you did me. Can you do that?"

She nodded wordlessly, sniffling as she rested Keitaro's head on her lap. Naru began stroking her hands through his hair, biting her lip as she did so.

"_Don't die, Keitaro…_"

_It was funny seeing them together again like this. For now, sempai's battle was over; unfortunately, mine was just getting started._

"How is he?"

"I felt an unearthly amount of chi coming from him as well as a magic aura." Setsuna told him the details, "With that much going on, it's no surprise that he became exhausted."

Soma held a hand to his ear "I need a medic team here right now."

In a flash, several maids wearing nurse's caps arrived with two stretchers loading both Asuna and Keitaro onto them.

"Matsumura-san," Negi said "I'm afraid I can't accompany you."

"What?" the swordsman was a little irritated "Why not?"

This was quickly explained by Negi collapsing onto one knee with small slits and black soot covering his right hand which had redirected the Starlight Breaker.

"My…linker core was damaged by the last attack. I'm afraid my inexperience has gotten the better of me."

"N…Nanoha-san!" Soma begged "Is there something you can do?"

"I'm sorry," Fate answered for her "the energy Nanoha sent his way ended up damaging his linker core. It will take time for it to mend itself; a mage without spells is no mage at all."

"Besides," Negi finished "Asuna-san is my partner…"

His sentence was quickly followed by him passing out onto the ground. Soma picked him up and placed him in the ambulance, continuing to talk to him despite his condition.

"I understand. Go get some rest, Sir Negi; I promise that by the time you wake up, I'll have this done and over with."

Chamo appeared from under Negi's sweater, holding a small box. He scurried over and presented the box to Soma.

"What's with this?"

"Use these only if you need to."

"I thought mana was drinkable."

"Did you ever once notice how certain people have abnormal hair and eye colors?"

"Yeah, I did always find that kind of weird."

"That's a mark caused by there being an abundance of mana, and the possibility of forming a magic circuit. Since they have mana encoded into their DNA, any excess mana can be quickly broken down into energy through digestion. The only reason you can use Excalibur is because of Pharsti-nesan's circuit that runs from your bond with her."

"So how does this work for me?"

"Mana has to be injected directly into the bloodstream. Even with that, injecting too much will damage your bodily functions."

"How bad are we talking?"

"Take my word for it, Soma-aniki." Chamo hopped back into Negi's sweater to take care of him.

Nodoka said sheepishly "Matsumura-san,"

"Huh?"

"I can't do this…"

"What the fuck," Soma was becoming distressed "you too!?"

"I won't be of much help to you the way I am."

"But—"

Setsuna held him back with one hand on his shoulder "Let her go, Matsumura-kun."

"Please, forgive me. I can't help you later."

"Okay," Nanoha gripped Raising Heart "I'll go back and help the others. Let's go, Fate-chan."

The remaining three watched the ambulance drive off with their friends, moving quickly to ensure that the field around Mahora doesn't begin to widen.

_Our merry little group of seven had been pared down to three. The strongest people in our group had called in sick, and we were about a fourth of the way there. Needless to say that there was an army of demons and homicidal maids that artificially lengthened the once brisk walk to Eva's cottage._

"What'd he give you?" Konoka leaned in to examine the wooden box.

"Some mana extract. I have to take it through my bloodstream, can you help?"

"Sure thing; hold out your arm."

Konoka tapped his left bicep with two fingers and took the abnormally big syringe to one of his veins. As the syrupy substance entered his veins, he felt his heart rate steadily increase alongside a fire raging along his muscle fibers. His chest began to tighten once the needle had been expended.

"_Ahh…!_"

"Sokkun, are you alright?" she asked "You look terrible."

"Y…yeah. Is Setsuna-kun alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. As soon as you're ready we'll leave."

"_Mari, what just happened?_"

"_Your body possesses a linker core; however, your magic metabolism is very low. If you don't understand, a similar process would be how consuming alcohol forces it to be sent through the liver to be broken down. Your magic circuit is not as strong as a full fledged mage, and cannot integrate mana as properly._"

"_What happens if I can't process it all?_"

"_As you know, raw mana and chi mixing together causes a violent reaction. The one place the magic circuits and chi vessels meet is at the heart. If they were to conflict…_"

"_I think I get it. That's a bad thing._" He resumed talking, "Okay. We'll get going."

At the moment, all was quiet on the other front. Mana was busy giving instruction to the servants that Soma had left behind for them, reloading their weapons and issuing them orders.

"That'll be all. Take up your positions again."

"Yes, ma'am."

Coming close was the ambulance that Soma dispatched earlier. The others gathered around as it passed the sandbag barricade set up and came to a halt; they were shocked to see that Naru was the first to come out of it.

"Naru-sempai?" Shinobu greeted her "Are you alright?"

"Heh," she smiled "it's been a while. Hasn't it?"

"Shit," Kitsune slapped her hard on the shoulder "where ya been?"

"I've had stuff to do, things that I need sorted out."

"Well, better late than ever. Keitaro wouldn't happen to be with you, would he?"

"He's here too."

Two maids carried him out on a stretcher with a dripping IV attached to it. Shinobu's eyes widened in horror as she feared for the worst for him so she decided to accompany him to the medical tent, and not close behind was Negi on his stretcher and Nodoka who held onto the guardrail of the stretcher.

"Couple a' years later, and it's still the same image." Kitsune shook her head "He gets hurt, she gets worried for him."

Naru nodded quickly before bursting into tears and grabbing onto her to cry on her shoulder. Mutsumi and Sarah came by to see what the fuss was about, gasping at the sight of her double ahogē.

"Naru-chan!'

"Tits!"

The two latched onto her, with Naru finding it strange that she was missed so much.

"Did you guys really miss me?"

"Of course I did!" said Sarah, "Now I can wring your fucking neck for ditching us!"

Kitsune stopped her "Ease off, Sarah-chan."

"I'm sorry for what I did. After this is over with, I'll explain everything."

In the medical tent, Shinobu sat down on a foldable chair next to Keitaro and his electrocardiogram. She slid her hand along his left arm to feel how extensive his injuries were, stopping to grasp his now toned hand and feel his rigid fingers.

"_She's so pretty…_" Nodoka observed "_how can she be so calm?_"

"Are you alright, Nodoka-chan?"

"Ah!" Nodoka snapped out of her moment of inattentiveness "Yes, thank you."

Shinobu glanced over at Negi "How is he?"

"I'm scared…" the librarian said "it's scary seeing him like this."

"He's a tough little guy."

"Maehara-san, how can you stay so calm? Aren't you afraid?"

"Of course." Shinobu nodded, "But I know that sempai will get better; he never forgets his promises. Maybe you should have more faith in Negi-kun."

Nodoka sat down beside Negi and took his small hand in her palms. She smiled as she took comfort in how warm it was as his circuit gradually repaired the self inflicted damage it sustained.

"_You'll pull thorough, Negi-sensei._"

Back with what was left of the shadow team, they advanced through the local forest where the two Shinmei swordsmen routinely go on patrol for demons. Not too far off atop one of the trees was Hayabusa Ryu trailing them with a watchful eye.

"_Impressive; he's integrated the movements I used against him. Perhaps Nagase-san was correct about his unlimited potential._"

Setsuna and Soma came to a sudden stop with Konoka bumping into their backs without and prior warning. She looked left and right trying to see what the problem was, looking straight ahead and seeing three troops of orcs racing towards them. They were outnumbered one to five.

Soma took a deep breath, pausing for a brief moment before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Matsumura-kun, calm do—"

"Enough of this crap. Setsuna-kun, gimme your card."

Excalibur's side panel opened up and the side ramp eagerly waited for the chance to extract a spell, "_AWAITING CONTRACT_"

Setsuna handed him her pact to slide it into the reader, listening to the humming of the computer finding a useful spell to dig up. All the while, Soma's Judgment Ring lit up and began to spin.

"_SETSUNA SAKURAZAKI, CONTRACT ACCEPTED._"

Soma started chanting "_Servant Sakurazaki Setsuna, lend me your power and take mine in exchange…Judgment Ring, spin!_"

The ring spun with high RPM; in tandem, Excalibur lit up and a two inch long slit formed on Setsuna's chest. His right hand guided the blade towards the small opening and it was shoved into it. Setsuna felt cold for a brief moment and the slit began a small portal that Excalibur sent a red pulse of energy through before being absorbed into. He felt compelled to reach into it as he did to Asuna and Nodoka.

Soma stuck his hand into the portal, grasping his hand around the hilt of another blade. He yanked it out and found a short sword that split itself in two, growing razor sharp quills along the blunt sides.

_Indignation…unflinching ire against the unjust…to destroy those who derive pleasure from destruction…_

"_PROGRAM DOWNLOADED—CLOUD CHASER_"

Setsuna came out of a bright glow wearing a white backless and sleeveless gi, crisp hakama pants with socks, and wooden slippers while numerous wakizashi spawned around her. Without her having to concentrate, her wings sprouted from her back.

"These are…the bird clan robes!"

"Mari-chan told me that Amon's power reflects the soul of the one who receives it. From the looks of it, you got some kind of modded version of your Pactio."

"I can see that" she said ", but what why do they call your weapon Cloud Chaser?"

"Let's find out. Konoka-chan, hide."

"Okay!"

Setsuna took off to handle monsters that took to the skies while Soma dashed off to fight the ones on the ground. He quickly found out why it was called Cloud Chaser.

"_This is kind of nice…I'm running three times faster than I normally would. Time to go test these blades out._"

He was approached by a large armored demon in white brandishing a spear with a drill head attached and a giant metal hammer. The demon slammed down with the hammer to make Soma step to the side so quickly that it wasn't even done swinging it yet. Soma held the twin swords with the blades facing down, swinging upwards twice with each blade and leaping sideways from a barrel roll to give power to a downward slash. The last hit generated a twin current that fought with the opposing side to create a mobile meat grinder that tore the monster apart as he concentrated on another adversary.

"_Okay, this is more of a Storm Chaser than a Cloud Chaser._"

Up in the air, Setsuna had no trouble dispatching enemies in the air thanks to self aware wakizashi that gutted everything that got anywhere close to her. She began to churn out Shinmei techniques like fresh popcorn as a giant black scaled dragon came blasting towards her.

"Shinmeiryuu, Zanganken!"

The neck of the dragon popped off with clean results as sparks flew off its armored skin. She dove downwards to avoid a winged goblin's swipe at her head and made it pay by using a much harsher technique.

"Shinmeiryuu, Raimeiken!" accompanying her swift sword stroke was a roar of thunder and a streak of lightning that incinerated the goblin into a burnt crisp.

She took five out of six feet of her nodachi and plunged it through the mouth of a white-winged archangel, twisting it sideways and watching it suddenly combust into flames from an onmyou spell that she casted moments before. Another one rushed to its fallen comrade's aid; Setsuna merely turned her attention to it and seventeen wakizashi plowed their blades into every orifice imaginable on its body.

Soma looked up to the sky and watched Setsuna gracefully dice apart many monsters at once. He got an idea into his head; running through a crowd of monsters, he jumped atop the head of a giant turtle and extended his hand out.

Setsuna grabbed his hand and she lowered her altitude to match the ground. Taking her partner and swinging him in a giant circle, they generate a giant tornado that gathered together cherry blossom petals from the nearby trees. Along his pre-set path, Soma let go of Setsuna's hand and he began to twirl with Cloud Chaser and had turned himself into a whirling dervish of blades. After two laps, he came to a sudden stop with one knee bent forward and one leg outstretched. The blossoms had settled and the numerous monsters littering the area were glowing with bright red gashes where they had traveled.

The two said in unison "Shinmeiryuu, Hyakuretsuoukazan!"

Before the two could celebrate their victory, they heard Konoka shriek in the opposite direction. Soma leapt up and let Setsuna carry him towards Konoka to see that she was about to be attacked by a large black dragon in their neglect.

"Hold on, ojou-sama! We're—"

They got within ten feet and their new magic equipment had vanished before their eyes. Cloud Chaser went up in a puff of smoke and Setsuna's garbs were replaced by her school uniform. Without her wings to support them, they quickly plummeted and landed forcefully on their feet.

"What happened?"

"Lemme check;" Soma asked Mari "_what's going on!?_"

"_You are out of usable mana._"

"_Damn!_" he drew out his second mana deposit "_I'm using another hypo!_"

"_Daimyo, please refrain from injecting more. Further exposure to foreign mana will result in—_"

"_No time!_" he jammed the needle into his left arm and pressed down on the piston as hard as he could to send the mana flowing into his veins. His body tightened and his heart rate skyrocketed as he felt it race through him. He let out a painful shout as he yanked the needle out and threw it to the ground, gripping his chest painfully.

"Matsumura-kun!"

"Save…Konoka-chan! Go!"

Setsuna ran off to get a piece of the dragon, leaping over its tail as it came swinging at her. She failed to properly defend herself from the claw that essentially slapped her to the ground.

Soma recovered slowly to his feet, sprinting over to tackle Konoka to the side before the dragon turned around and unleashed a stream of blue fire their way. What they didn't notice was that Setsuna had her legs being stepped on, unable to move.

"Secchan!" she turned to Soma, "Sokkun, we have to do something!"

"Gimme your card…!"

"Soma-kun, you're hurt!"

"Not now, card please!!"

She did as she was told, giving Soma her pact to slide through the pactio reader.

"_KONOKA KONOE, CONTRACT ACCEPTED."_

"Servant Konoe Konoka, lend me your power and take mine in exchange…Judgment Ring, spin!"

The gold slit formed on Konoka's chest and Soma plunged Excalibur into her. A portal opens and Excalibur is absorbed into it; Soma reaches inside and felt not a blade but some sort of ergonomic grip. What he drew from Konoka resembled part of something that should be bigger, the grip of an unknown weapon. Konoka received Amon's power, and was clothed in Kansai onmyou robes with strips of paper swirling about her.

_Love…the everlasting ideal that drives men to fight…the ultimate reward…_

"_PROGRAM DOWNLOADED—PHANTOM SHOOTER_"

"Phantom Shooter?"

Konoka was enraged "Get away from her!"

She pointed towards the dragon and many slips of paper linked together to form a whip-like weapon that wrapped around the dragon's mouth. It was strong enough to the point where the dragon was actually being pulled backwards from the force.

"_Okay, Konoka-chan has powerful onmyou abilities. Now what about this thing?_"

Soma held the shaft forward and with a _schwing_, it elongated on both ends, curving neatly as they met on the y-axis. A string was formed in a shimmering display in which Soma placed his thumb and his forefinger as if it wanted him to.

"I can live with this."

He drew back the string with no effort, the wind suddenly picking up and solidifying into a visible arrow on the bow. He took aim and lets the arrow fly with a loud whistle, hitting the dragon right between the eyes and out the back of its skull. It stumbled back and got off of Setsuna, falling over on its side to crush some trees.

They apparently killed the mother, as three smaller dragons joined the fight. Konoka threw her left hand out and more strips flew out independently to bind themselves to them. Sparks began to fly off of them, and they were viciously electrocuted.

However, the dragons got out of the bind and they were pissed. Soma drew back for another shot, trying to figure out which one to shoot first. He didn't have to decide as the bow sprouted two more arrows that he didn't have to hold, or even aim for that matter. Soma unleashed them and they hit their intended targets with deadly accuracy, sending them splattering their remains across the ground.

"Phantom Shooter, disengage."

Excalibur's voice boomed from the Phantom Shooter "_REVERT FORM._"

Konoka's robes vanished as did the bow. The encounter had left them exhausted and scared.

"Secchan, are you okay?"

Setsuna dusted herself off, bleeding slightly from the right cheek "Yes, I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you're…o…kay…" Konoka fainted on the spot.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna caught her before she hit the ground.

"It's okay," Soma said "she just fainted from exhaustion. She's never had to cast powerful onmyou magic like that; c'mon, let's keep moving."

"_Daimyo…_"

"_Oh right, you were saying some…argh…!_"

"_I'm afraid I may be too late…_"

"_Too late for WHAT?_"

"_I was attempting to warn you about the overconsumption of mana. Consuming too much mana will result in permanent damage to your linker core; and if your linker core collapses it will affect your magic circuit which is intertwined with your chi circuits, causing them to shut down. If that happens—"_

"_I'll die…_" Soma scrambled for a solution "_Is there anything I can do?_"

"_I'm afraid it has already started. I will try my best to find a remedy._"

Back at base camp, Keitaro had regained consciousness and was busy having himself a serving of hospital grade Jell-O. The Hinata Onsen had gathered around him to see how he was doing.

"Sempai," asked Shinobu "are you okay?"

"I can eat Jell-O, but not much else."

"Ow, whoever did this put some real hurt on you, huh?" said Kitsune.

"Uh huh."

Just then, Seta came into the tent to go check on his pupil.

"Feeling better, part-timer?"

"AHH! Get away from me!"

Seta wondered "What's wrong with him?"

"Um, I think it'd be best if you left for now." Kitsune shooed him out of the tent.

"What'd I do?"

Setsuna, Konoka, and Soma managed t stop for a rest, finding the merchant standing outside of what appeared to be a small cottage in suitable condition.

"_What is this place_?"

"_This be an inn._"

"_Thanks for watching the place for us. I guess we'll see you in the morning._"

"_Sorry, I gotta charge ya._"

_I didn't have any patience left for this money grubbing piece of shit._

Soma pulled out his SOCOM pistol and pressed it against the merchant's head "_How about I get in free or I can show you what color your brain is?_"

"_Let's not be hasty now, stranger…!_"

Setsuna drew out her wallet from her skirt pocket, "_Its fine; I'll pay for it._"

"Hang on, you speak _fluent_ English?"

"_Some of us pay attention in class._"

"_Very kind of ya, young lady!_" the merchant nodded "_Just so ya know, there was another one here. She was a real beaut', had a sword jus' like yours._"

"Really now? Are you certain?"

"_Absolutely! She took refuge inside._"

Soma summoned several maids wearing tactical armor just outside the door, telling them to secure the area and keep watch for any threats while they went to sleep for the evening. One of them continually eyed the merchant suspiciously while Soma and Setsuna entered the structure.

Inside the inn was a small clearing with a rock garden that was in disarray from the initial explosion from several hours ago. Deciding that now would be a good opportunity to sit down; they set down on a stone bench to take a deep breath.

"Matsumura-kun, how are you feeling?"

_I couldn't tell her I was slowly dying on the inside, so I went with the next best thing._

"Like shit." He shook his head, "You?"

"Not much better. I feel exhausted."

Soma fanned in front of his nose, "And you smell horrible too."

"Hm…I suppose that a bath would be nice."

As they walked down the corridor, they passed a room with one of its occupants snoozing against the wall with her sword propped up against her. Soma sets down Konoka on the futon nearby and helped Setsuna with the guest.

"Kuzunoha-sensei!" Setsuna knelt down to help her.

Her teacher roused from her nap and saw her pupil shaking her wildly. "Setsuna-kun, what are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" said Soma, clueless.

"She is my Shinmeiryuu sensei, Kuzunoha Tōko."

"Oh, that's right!" Tōko said "You're Matsumura Soma, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. You wouldn't happen to be related to Kuzunoha Raidou, would you?"

"That's correct. I'm relieved to see that she taught you well."

"Were there any other survivors from the first attack?"

She shook her head, "Not that I am aware of. I was injured during the attack and sought cover in here."

"We're just here to recover, that's all."

"What is it you intend to do?"

Setsuna clarified "Tomorrow morning, the two of us will assault Evangeline's cottage."

"Agh…" Tōko winced, "I wish to help, but I'm afraid I'm in no condition."

Soma offered his hand to Setsuna's teacher, "Tōko-san, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"You know, dinner sounds wonderful." She looked around for his backpack which was nowhere to be found, "What have you brought?"

"I was hoping to use the kitchen here."

"Oh? Setsuna-kun didn't say you could cook."

_I think I may have hurt her feelings when I first moved in._

"Well, you can give it a try. I've been taking lessons here and there."

Tōko and Setsuna waited patiently in the dining room of the inn as Soma was busy rummaging through the pantry and the refrigerator looking for cooking supplies. Luckily, the chefs had been courteous enough to leave behind their supplies and giving him plenty of material to work with. He rolled up his sleeves, summoned four more servants and got to work.

_I hadn't made a meal this big in years. Normally Shinobu-chan would be behind me with the smell of some rich sauce and we'd make some conversation about how she would FINALLY confess to sempai. Either that or I'd spill something on Naru-san and she'd beat my face in. Sensei would come in from time to time to comment of how my cooking was different from Shinobu-chan's by how fattening it was in comparison; but I'd always make something special for her._

_God…I missed those days._

"Wow," Tōko looked at the maids bringing in tray after tray of food "it smells wonderful!"

Soma came in with the last platter holding a roast "Glad you think so."

The maids and he had set down the trays and set out forks and knives for the three of them. They quickly bowed and took up positions around the room with their rifles held at their sides at an angle.

"I made Italian."

Tōko mused "Whatever for?"

"Setsuna-kun made Italian when I first moved in. I thought it'd only be proper." Two maids did the honors of lifting the lids from their trays, revealing a tenderized chicken breast alongside ravioli that was brushed lightly with sauce.

"Daimyo made this one special." Mari said, "A portion of ravioli stuffed with ricotta cheese coated with a sauce comprised of balsamic vinegar and artichoke heart slices, along with a lean chicken breast coated also in balsamic vinegar with a hint of red wine."

"Heh, sorry." Soma scratched the back of his head "I went nuts with the vinegar."

"You must have put quite a lot of thought into it."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"Come now, we shouldn't let this meal go cold."

"Sensei…" Setsuna turned her head towards the door "I'm sorry but I'm not hungry."

Tōko raised an eyebrow "That's a shame. If you aren't going to eat, please go into meditation until we finish."

Setsuna did as she was told and she squint her eyes shut. Tōko could be seen chuckling to herself as she gave Soma an eerie look, implying something to him. Soma took his fork and stuck it in a ravioli nearby, using his other hand to plug her nose, watching her mouth fly open in reaction, and used the other to stick the ravioli in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt the warm pasta rub against her tongue, and saw Soma pounding his hand against the ground while laughing uncontrollably.

"So?"

"Ich goo."

"Setsuna-kun," Tōko scolded her "what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

The younger swordswoman swallowed her food before speaking again, "I said it was quite good."

"See, now was it that hard?" she picked up her fork and began cutting her chicken "Let's eat!"

One of the maids did the honor of pouring drinks into their glasses. After Setsuna took a few bites of her chicken, she took the goblet she was presented and had a sip. Tōko glanced at the bottle they served from and made a realization.

"Setsuna-kun, that's not…"

"(Hic) Sen…(hic)sei! Have I ever told you…(HIC) how much I respect you? (HIC)"

"Holy shit…"

Setsuna ended up crawling over to Soma and hanging off him like a two year old nephew, "Pway with me!"

"Ahh! Tōko-san, get her off me!"

"I will after I stop finding this amusing."

"Tōko-san!"

"Alright, just a moment."

Thirty minutes later, the meal was finished and the plates had been cleaned off. Setsuna was holding an ice bag to her head while Soma offered her bottled water.

"You're quite the chef, Matsumura-kun."

"It was my pleasure;" he opens the water bottle for Setsuna "let's hope that this instantaneous hangover goes as fast as it came."

Tōko looked at how dirtied the two were, "Perhaps it would be best if you two took a bath."

"Together!?" Setsuna looked at her strangely.

"Absolutely, it isn't uncommon for men and women to bathe together."

Soma asked "So why aren't you coming?"

"I'll bathe on my own time. You two look like you've had a rough day."

Soma saw no point in arguing, "Yes, ma'am."

With that, Soma posted two of his servants in the room. He bows to her and the two apprentices left the room to go take a bath.

The two entered the bathhouse located in a nearby hallway, storing their clothes at the opposing locker rooms. Sitting down together and facing away from one another, they cleaned the grime from the last few hours off their skin and out of their hair near a rushing waterfall of steamy mineral-rich water. Setsuna nudges him from behind to catch his attention to begin to stir up conversation.

"Matsumura-kun."

"Yeah, what?"

"Could we talk, if you don't mind?"

Soma took a bucket of water to his hair "Why not."

The boy felt a small chill along his back, a wafting breeze picked up. Out of reaction; he turned and saw Setsuna's wings sprouting from her back, sending numerous feathers along the water's surface. Her eyes suddenly turned from grey to cherry red and her hair had faded from black to bleach white. Of course to accommodate her wings on her back, she had no bath towel on.

_I didn't know it at the time, but my heart beat began to get so loud to the point that it was all I could hear. The way she looked at me with her rosy cheeks, her ruby red eyes, that body as white as ivory, and those wings… whether she knew it or not—she was fucking gorgeous._

"I need to confess something, please bear with me."

Swallowing hard, Soma turned back around with his face beet red; "S…sorry."

Patting him on the shoulder, she turned him around and nodded "It's okay; I feel…comfortable around you."

Soma turned back around and tried not to stare too hard. Setsuna then took a deep breath and began to pour out her troubles onto him.

"For the longest time, I've dedicated myself to protected ojou-sama. I was satisfied as long as I could protect her and know that I was the one who made sure that she was safe. But…then _you_ came."

"What did I do?"

"You made me reevaluate myself. I was taken in by Konoe-sama like a wounded dog begging for scraps, being allowed to stay here under the order that I protect Konoka ojou-sama. From that point on, I was happy; but when I met you, you questioned if I was truly content with myself." Setsuna dug her nails into her palms, "When I was born, I was considered a mistake, hated based on the fact that I existed. I was forced to leave my clan because I am half human; I had no sympathy from either side. The only person who did not judge me was….ojou-sama…"

_It tore me up on the inside to listen to her, but I had to. I __was digging through my head for something to say to her, but the longer I listened, the crappier I felt._

"But you too treated me as if I were…normal."

"Why are you saying this? Is it the wine talking?"

Tears began welling in her eyes and Setsuna began to sob uncontrollably, "I don't want to die…"

_It was strange, seeing her like this. The stoic, all knowing Setsuna-kun was replaced by a sensitive girl that'd crack at any given moment._

"What're you talking about?" Soma was taken aback by her crying into her palms.

"The way things are going, I will die tomorrow because of her hatred for me."

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

"It's of no use; she will see to it that I am to die here…"

_I honestly had nothing to say to her. She was right—Pharsti was going to guarantee that there was nothing standing between me and her._

"If I leave, ojou-sama will be sad…"

"You aren't going to die!" Soma said defiantly "Who's gonna train me!?"

"I've made out a letter to the Shinmei compound saying—"

"Fuck that!" he gripped her hand "You aren't dying on me, got that!?"

_At that moment, I didn't care about anything else. Something that clawed its way from the back of my head had begun knocking on the back of my forehead, begging to escape. I knew exactly what it was and what it wanted but there wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to oblige._

Nearby on the other side, Tōko was taking a bath, watching the show unfold.

"Perhaps Setsuna-kun is finally growing up."

"As is Matsumura-kun."

Tōko looked to see that of all people, Tsuruko had joined her.

"Tsuruko okami-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to check up on him."

"Whatever for?"

"It is he who will decide the fate of our world."

"Are you telling me _that_ boy is the descendent of the Hyuga clan?"

"That's right. Depending on what his heart tells him, he will either save us or doom us all."

"Why are you letting this happen?"

"It matters not what we do, as he is the only one who can contain Amon." She whisked her hair back, "He hasn't much time anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"He has mana induced lupus erythematosus. Within the next day, his body will wear itself out from the excess mana coursing through his veins."

"Is there any way to expel it?"

"There are a number of ways; the primary way is to use heavy magic, but he has no experience in the art."

"Then what can he do?"

"In his position, there is the use of intercourse."

"He wouldn't dare!" Tōko sounded disgusted "Why would he do that?"

"With their chi connected, all physical needs are shared. Of course, he _is_ a growing boy…"

"Tsuruko-sama……you're disgusting!"

"Am I? Do you smell that?"

"!?" Tōko realized what that was "The bird clan pheromone!"

"It seems Setsuna-kun has finally taken a liking to him."

Tōko gripped at her sword, taking a step out of the spring "I won't let him rape her!"

Before she could move, Tsuruko grabs her shoulder to stop her. She shook her head in disapproval, "How long have you known her?"

"I watched her grow up; I raised her like my own daughter!"

Tsuruko held a dead serious look on her face "Then let her grow some more."

_That smell…whatever it was, it was getting stronger. It drew me in like an oasis in the middle of a blazing desert; and believe you__ know__ me, I'm thirsty._

Soma's hands were twitching even as he balled them up to constrict the blood flow. His breathing became shallow, a massive pain in his chest formed from how overworked his heart became. White fog enveloped his vision and his ears felt as though they were filled with cotton.

Setsuna cradled him with her wings and rested her head against his cheek. She sniffled as a tear ran down the sides of their faces.

"Please…" she whispered "stay with me."

_I'm sorry, Pharsti…_

_**A voice shook part of my brain to the point I could actually hear myself talk to myself.**_

_Tell me something. What has that self-centered bitch done for you? Be your conscience? She just turned the whole fucking world against you! She doesn't even love you! Why would you risk your neck for some greedy whore who cried just because she didn't get what she wanted? I mean come on, look at Sakurazaki-san! She couldn't want you more if she tried._

_**What's worse, I answered back.**_

_She stuck with you through thick and thin! If she wants you as much as she says she does, you can calm her down. Don't forget that Pharsti is your best friend; the reason she made this happen is because she cares about you that much. Amon just twisted her words around and wants to make sure that nobody else comes between the two of you, even if it means the whole world. This isn't her fault; Sakurazaki's outburst is just out of fear born from ignorance._

Her counterpart placed his hands around her waist as he unknowingly drew her closer. Soma's left hand glided gently up her back until it rested firmly against the back of her head.

_I didn't understand why—my body locked itself up. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, my vision flickered in and out. Setsuna drew me in with that weird smell; as much as I wanted her, I felt myself becoming heavy._

"I'm sorry, Setsuna-chan…"

Soma slumped forward as his body went limp with a fever coursing through his forehead.

She panicked, "Matsumura-kun!!!"

_Funny…maybe in another lifetime we could be more than just friends._

On the other front, Negi had finally awoken to see that his linker core was in working order again. He got out of bed to see Nodoka and a bandaged Asuna slumping over his cot, asleep.

His sister was sitting down having a cup of Darjeeling tea while she waited, "_Sister, what happened?_"

"_You've been out for quite some time;_" Nekane put her cup down on a desk nearby "_Soma and the others are closer towards Ms. Evangeline's cottage, or at least what's left of it._"

"_What do you mean by 'what's left of it'?_"

"_There's a structure in that direction that's been erected that looks like a Japanese castle. From what you've told me, that would be where he's really headed._"

"_I just hope they're safe right now._"

"_I'm sure they are fine. Little Nanoha sent reinforcements their way._"

Back with Soma, there were voices swirling in the air around him while he was still unconscious. Unfortunately he only recognized one voice in the crowd.

"_Is he alright?"_

"_The damage is extensive, but I believe it's treatable."_

"_You should leave it to her; perhaps I can talk to him."_

"_Be careful, his mind and body are at war with one another."_

Deep in Soma's subconscious, the boy rose not to see the naked Setsuna or his sanctuary but an area of complete black in every direction. This was alleviated when a loud boom pierced his eardrums followed by a spotlight shining down upon him. Finally being able to see, he looked down to see he was wearing what he normally wears when he goes hunting—reinforced jacket, jeans, undershirt, and plated boots.

There was another spotlight not far off from where he sat, the light reflecting the shadow of a tall exquisite woman. He could make out a long ponytail that extended along her back, donned in a long coat open in the middle with a sleeveless vest.

She took two echoing steps forward, the sound of steel clanking with each stride. The spotlight then revealed that she was reaching for a sword perched at her hip.

"!?" Soma instinctively got up and in his left hand appeared Asuna's Defenser Shield and in his right was Excalibur. When the woman stood fully into the light, she was divulged to have reddish-pink hair with a matching coat. As strange as he found her attire, he saw that it had been reinforced with light armor plating in several places.

"Come at me."

Soma unknowingly did as he was told, charging head on towards her. He leapt up and swung down at her as hard as he could to deliver a decisive blow. Instead of the sound of flesh rending, he was treated to the feeling of being sent in another direction by the woman merely taking her left arm which was covered with a scaled armguard and catching Excalibur's blade in one of the notches, waved her hand to the side to send him skidding along the floor with little effort.

"How pathetic," she said coldly "what are you afraid of?"

Soma got up and got his shield up at the ready "Hey lady, that's pretty mean."

"How can you call yourself a swordsman if you can't even see past my defense?" she asked him "All I have done was wave my hand."

"What're you doing in my head anyway?"

She sheathed her sword, "My name is Bastille Signum. I was sent by my mistress to wake you up."

"Okay, you've done your job." Soma concentrated for a brief moment as he usually does to bring himself back to consciousness, realizing there was something horribly wrong "What the hell?"

"It's as she said."

"What'd _she_ say?"

"With your mana and chi in conflict, your body is refusing to cooperate with you."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to get out of my own head?"

"That's why I'm here. I need to teach you something to help you for what's to come."

"What exactly?"

"In order for your mana and chi to cooperate, you must take control of them at the same time." She took both her hands, in each was a small glowing sphere of energy, one of magic and one of chi; she smashed the two of them together and formed a bright glowing mass of energy.

"!?" Soma looked at Signum naturally control the unstable collection "But that's impossible!"

"Impossible only means it hasn't been done before." She threw the ball of power and watched it split apart into an apparition that resembled snow falling to the ground.

Soma planted Excalibur's blade to the ground and got down on one knee "Please, teach me."

"Get up; we have some work to do."

Soma followed Signum's example, placing his hands together as she showed him. For him it was a trial of trying to pat his head and rub his stomach at the same time, fumbling over gathering magic and chi. With Mari's assistance, he managed to finally separate the two forces to one in each hand. It didn't last long as the energy he had gathered went up in a luminescent flash.

"You need to focus!" Signum scolded him "Imagine yourself in one hand and the world in the other."

"The world in one…" a blue orb filled the palm of his left hand "…myself…in the other!"

As the red ball of chi formed in his right hand, Soma smashed the two forces together and watched them mingle together in a mash of swirling energy that crackled and fizzed in and out as he focused on keeping the power he held in check. Signum watched in amusement as all his attention was kept towards his hand attempting to touch one another. Not soon after, the ball dissolved into nothing leaving Soma with his knees to the ground in an exhausted mess.

"Hah…"

"Acceptable, for a novice."

Soma was too tired to speak, so he simply grunted "Uh huh…"

"That should at least stop your body from tearing itself apart. Come, it's time to wake up."

Signum offered her hand, which Soma happily grabbed hold of. He then came back to his senses to hear the slow beeping of an electrocardiograph going off nearby. Soma saw that he had been hooked up to a small medical station nearby and was dressed up in his pajamas. Seconds later, he saw a beautiful short haired blonde holding a penlight over his eyes.

"Pupils are coming together normally. He's regained consciousness."

Signum took a seat next to Setsuna who was now robed "I've done all I can; you take it from here, Shamal."

"Ah…"

Shamal glided her hand over his chest "I'll need you to relax, Matsumura-san."

A floating energy keyboard appeared over Shamal's forearm stemming from a set of rings she wore. From the keyboard flipped open a monitor screen detailing what exactly was wrong with Soma.

"Hayate-chan, please come in."

Entering the room via sliding door was a little girl, her brunette hair held back by a red and yellow hairclip. She was donned in a white jacketed robe with gold leg mail at the sides covering a black and gold interior dress alongside a strangely childish white hat with a ribbon along the side of it. Alongside her was a brutishly tall wolf man with blue fur, wearing a tunic that emphasized his massive arms.

"How is it?"

"One of his magic circuits has been cracked."

"Circuits?" Hayate looked confused "He has more than one?"

"I'm just as curious as you are. The graph shows that he has two circuits that overlap one another, both of them connecting to two linker cores that have fused together."

"Any ideas, Zafira?"

Breaking his silence, the wolf man said in a smooth educated voice "Nanoha-san said that he was the 'Godslayer'."

Shamal nodded, "Understood. For now I've stabilized the growth of the mana crux, meaning it shouldn't spill over into the chi fibers."

Hayate exhaled slowly "I'm relieved. We should let him rest."

"It looks like by tomorrow morning your core will be restored. But for now you should get some rest; I wish you the best."

Shamal and Hayate bowed respectfully and left the room along with Signum who took a last glance before shutting the door. Setsuna approached Soma who couldn't move from his spot and sat down next to his head.

"Matsumura-kun, I…"

"C'mon, spit it out."

"I don't know what happened back in the spring. As strange as it sounds, I wasn't in control of myself." She bowed with her forehead touching the mats, "I beg of you; if you have any mercy in you, you will forget everything that went on in there!"

Mari said, "_I suppose she wanted to make sure she had no regrets before undertaking this endeavor._"

_I wouldn't blame her. How could I?_

Soma got out of his sheets and folded his leg, sitting silently while staring at her for several minutes and giving her a strange impression of awkwardness. It wasn't until he began licking his lips did words pierce the night air.

"Matsumura-kun, what are you doing?"

Without any provocation, he pounced atop of her while pinning her arms above her head. His lips were just on the brink of touching hers.

_That damned smell that sweet musty scent was still on her; her heavy breathing across my cheek, her soft skin so warm, her indisputable look of uncertainty—all of somehow gave me a feeling that was extremely clean, but at the same time incredibly lewd._

Setsuna lay still against the tatami mats as he stared deeply into her eyes, motionless. She ended up spending the next few seconds cycling through how to get him off but no plan actually reached her hands; instead, she resorted to squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for what was about to come.

"I'm really disappointed in you."

Setsuna was freed from her daze "Huh?"

Soma got off of her and sat back on his hands and butt. He grabbed his pants and drew two bottles of Suntory tea, tossing one to her.

"So, why _didn't_ you just shove me off?" Soma unscrewed the top off his bottle "I'm sure there's something in that Shinmeiryū handbook of yours that has some kind of escape plan for the 'I'm gonna get raped' position."

"Why are you doing this!? What are you hoping to gain from me?" She shouted "What are you trying to do?"

"Heehee…"

"What is so funny?"

"Ahahaha…" he took a large chug of his tea "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Setsuna hit him over the head with the plastic bottle he provided her "What is so damned funny?"

"Ahah…" he calmed down considerably "You're just as easy to mess with as Pharsti!"

"Be serious!" she demanded of him.

"Really now," he smiled "it's kinda charming."

Setsuna became confused "What?"

"When you get flustered, it's kinda refreshing."

"Matsumura-kun…" she gritted her teeth "sometimes I wonder if you have a brain between those ears."

"You feel better yet?"

She looked the other way, raising an eyebrow before she approached him on all fours.

"Whoa, not so close! Ever heard of personal space?"

Without a word, she forcefully pinned him down with one hand and went for his crotch with the other.

"Personal space, you say?"

She clenched her fist with one swift motion and made Soma widen his eyes like dinner plates. He desperately gripped onto her hand in a vain attempt to make her let go.

"There is however a maneuver in that Shinmeiryū handbook for 'how to deal with abrasive boys'."

"Hngh…!" Soma squealed in a high pitched voice "I get it! You're pissed!"

Setsuna released her vice grip on him, letting him tend to his damaged crotch with both hands.

Setsuna's hands balled up into fists "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't be an idiot; why didn't you tell me about your poisoning?"

"Would you be as calm if I told you?"

"…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Soma puff out the last breath he had "Tsuna-chan, would you bunk here with me tonight?"

(A/N: Soma is using the word tsuna as the word "rope", referring to their bond. Needless to say it's also a pet name for her.)

Exhausted, Setsuna grabbed a pillow from the nearby shelf and tossed it onto the floor next to him "…Sure."

"Okay, g'night."

"Soma-kun," Setsuna kneeled over him "before we go to bed could I ask you something?"

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"I just want to talk."

"Okay then, go ahead." He brought out another bottle of tea "What do you wanna talk about?"

Setsuna brought to mind the moment they were in the forest before they were attacked by Amaterasu.

"I want to apologize."

Soma sighed onto the pillow he rested on "Not this shit again…"

"No, I've calmed down considerably." She went on, "I broke my promise to you."

"What promise?"

"That I wouldn't waiver."

_**Earlier in Chapter 45**_

"_Setsuna-kun, I need you to promise me something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Promise me you won't die?"_

"_I'm not—"_

"_Please, just…"_

_Setsuna nodded while her face was muffled in his blazer "Alright, I promise."_

"You remembered?"

"Yes, and I just wanted to apologize for not holding up my end of the bargain."

Soma flipped back over and slowly closed his eyes and his vision blurred. He felt his left hand being drawn away from him; his hand was firmly clutched in Setsuna's right hand.

"Soma-kun;" Setsuna finally said his name for the first time "if you are ever in pain, come see me. I'll always be ready to spar with you."

With a firm grip in his left hand he gently squeezed her hand, "Thank you…"

_On a hill on the outskirts of Mahora, a lone figure sat down looking at the large purple dome that encased the academy city as well as the surrounding area. It stood up and made a decent down the hill towards the edge of the field._

"_It cannot be you, can it?"_

The next morning came but with a lack of a noticeable sun. Soma's wristwatch read 6:30 am as it repeatedly played an irritating one tone alarm over and over, growing louder every second he refused to wake up. Eventually he hit the snooze button in the middle of the watch which doubled as the LED switch and rolled his head to the left to see that Setsuna was gone.

He noticed that his cell phone was singing his Mega NRG Man ringtone. Picking it up, he saw that _Sakurazaki_ was displayed on the small screen.

"Tsuna-chan, where'd you head off to?"

"_I'm already in front of the castle."_

"What!?"

"_I'm going to see if I can apologize to Pharsti for you."_

"Are you out of your fucking mind? She'll kill you right on the spot!"

"_She tried to hurt you yesterday. I will make her see what she did."_

"Why didn't you bring me along…?"

There was a momentary pause _"I don't want you to get hurt. Wait there for me, I shouldn't be long."_

With a click and a _disconnected _message, he angrily threw his phone against his pillow and punched the floor hard enough to break the concrete underneath.

"God fucking damnit!"

Soma grabbed Saiketsu and checked his SOCOM pistol before hastily putting on his shoes. In the hallway, Konoka along with Tōko found him alone and enraged.

"Matsumura-kun," asked Tōko "where is Setsuna?"

"She's being an idiot by going in by herself; she said didn't want me to get hurt."

"Wait," Konoka suggests "take me with you! I can talk sense into her!"

"No way."

Tōko shook her head "You two really do think alike."

"If I do find her, she'll get pissed at me for letting Konoka-chan run around." Soma slipped Saiketsu into the grip given to him by Kaede "Tōko-san, please look after Konoka-chan—I'm going to finish this."

"Not without us, you aren't."

Behind them were Hayate and her loyal knights who were already outfitted with their armor. Stepping forward from the group was a small fiery redhead wearing a hat with a cute beret who poked him straight in the nose.

"I hope you aren't as stupid as she was."

"Vita-chan," Hayate scolded her "that's not very nice!"

"He was about to charge out there by himself too!"

"Okay!" Soma cut down the conversation "Can we go now?"

Konoka stopped him "Only if I can go too."

"…Fine. Just stay close to Tōko-san, got it?"

"Mm hmm."

_**Meanwhile**_

Setsuna looked upon a large garrison of demons that stood before her "_How am I supposed to get passed this?_"

"We have been waiting for you, milady."

"What?"

Two aisles of demons bowed respectfully as she approached the door without opposition. As she entered the large double doors, she was greeted with a large empty foyer full of pillars and an unnerving echo that mimicked her footsteps.

"There's nobody here…?"

With that thought, came the loud booming footsteps that approached her. Amon stood before her with wings extended, staring down at her as she gripped Yuunagi in response.

"I have been waiting for you, Sakurazaki."

"Let me speak to Pharsti-san. All of this is just a misunderstanding!"

"You will go no further." Amon ruffled his wings "If you care for the life of Konoe Konoka you will offer your life to me."

"Go to hell."

Amon opened his left wing and in his arm was a sobbing Konoka, her right arm bloody and at a very bad angle.

"Se…Secchan…"

"Ojou-sama!"

"If you value her life you will offer yourself to me."

"How dare you…!?"

The god clutched Konoka by the head and began to slowly bend it backwards to evoke screams of agony from the delicate girl. The motion made Setsuna's heart nearly stop.

"Enough!" Setsuna fell to her knees "Stop hurting her…!"

Tauntingly, Amon lifted her head up with one finger.

"I have a very special use for you."

With that assertion, he gripped her head with his giant hand and everything went black.

After leaving, the group heads out to a cliff that overlooked a monumental amount of sentries posted around the castle. Strangely, Setsuna was nowhere to be found.

"Konoka-chan."

"Mm?"

"Get that look off your face. I'll bring her back along with Pharsti, you'll see."

"Stay behind us," said Hayate "we'll clear a path for you."

The Shinmei apprentice nodded silently, looking upon the sight of a feudal Japanese castle coming up in the distance.

_I recognized that décor; it was the same one that Pharsti picked for me when she reorganized my head._

"Wolkenritter," Signum ordered her party "don't let them through your guard."

Her sword, Laevatein, slid out of her scabbard and the crimson jewel core glowed briefly as it shifted from a long sword into a chain of segments strung together with heavy mithril thread.

_SCHLANGENFORM_

With a moment of concentration, Signum gathered flames along the snaking form of Laevatein and lashed it out with one whip of her wrist to send an inferno raining from the sky.

"Hiryū Issen!"

Many maids and demons were incinerated by the attack, the explosions covered their entrance. Breaking down a gate, the Wolkenritter lead the attack as they kept the swordsmen out of harm's way. Laevatein shifted back into sword form just in time to cut the head off of another imp; meanwhile Vita held up a war hammer no longer than a cane and processed an attack.

"Graf Eisen!"

Her weapon lit up, announcing in perfect German—_GIGANT FORM_

Graf Eisen grew to immense proportions, and Vita swung hard straight down to create a large shockwave that while taking out several servants caught off guard rippled across the ground to blow away many more.

_TŐDLICHE STRAFE_

_I could say without a doubt that this little girl was justified to call me wimpy._

"Okay," Shamal quickly pointed towards the large double doors leading into the castle foyer "hurry!"

Atop the fortress was Ryu Hayabusa casually sitting against one of the carp decorations as he watched the Wolkenritter wreck havoc to the defenses.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

Behind Ryu was Tsuruko with the wind in her hair, her lips implying that she was going to laugh.

"Even if he fails, you are more than capable of repairing the damage."

"Why place your faith in a child?"

She finally laughed, "I want him to kill me."

The second Soma barged through the doors via a shoulder tackle, he was greeted to an interior which was ghostly empty. Without warning the doors slammed shut behind him by the hand of some unseen force. He didn't mind though, Soma headed straight ahead and ended up bumping into Setsuna who waited for him.

"Soma-kun, I'm glad you could make it."

"Don't ever go out on your own like that again. Fuckin' got me worried over nothing."

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you for once."

"Whatever." Soma cocked his SOCOM pistol as he brushed past her, "Stay here while I…"

Soma dropped his gun on the ground and looked down towards his feet. In his side was a tanto with most of its blade inside of him. He staggered forward several steps before yanking it out of him and throwing it to the floor, collapsing to the ground while clutching his side.

"What the hell is wrong with you…!?" said Soma as he bled out.

From behind Setsuna was a large shadow that grew darker and sprouted leathery wings from its back.

"Get out of the way, Amon."

"This fractured world will be erased," Amon's shadow spoke "and in it you will stand as a god. Why would you throw that all away?"

"Maybe I like this world. Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?"

"The only thing left for you to do is to kill Sakurazaki."

"For WHAT?"

"The moment you sever your bond with her, you will prove yourself as a god. Lady Pharsti will finally become happy."

Angrily, he raised his left hand and curled all but his middle finger "Fuck you."

"It's amusing." Amon's shadow's hands darkened around Setsuna's cheeks "You dangle what someone wants the most in front of them and their strive collapses in on itself. She was so simple to manipulate—so pathetic."

"You motherfucker!"

"Am I truly so cruel?" he deliberated "She harbored much hatred towards you, towards your natural gifts. She had nothing, asked for nothing, and still reduced to the level of a dog while you lived in luxury with no concern in the world other than who to spend your time with. You are nothing but a cancerous stigma to her."

Soma ignited Excalibur in his hand while still clutching his cheaply inflicted wound. The chambers rotated one slot over and the hammer cocked back by itself with a blast of smoke coming from the chamber gap.

The male swordsman's left eye twitched severely "I'm gonna fuck you up!!!"

Amon forced Setsuna towards him with Yuunagi raised.

"That's the attitude."

Yuunagi and Excalibur clashed together in one big thunderous blast of opposing energies that sent fractures along the floor where they stood.

Meanwhile Keitaro and Negi sped back towards the cottage while taking the time to notice something felt very wrong.

"Urashima-san,"

"Yeah?"

"We haven't seen anyone or any monsters for the last twenty minutes."

"You think they've gathered somewhere?"

Negi felt a horrible feeling in his sternum as he looked where Evangeline's cottage once stood, watching many bright lights and explosions ignited the morning air.

"We have to hurry…!"

Yuunagi scraped along the ground before sharply raising up as Soma got out of the way with a well timed sidestep. Soma rolled to one side and delivered a falling roundhouse to the side of her head to avoid using Excalibur as much as possible. He threw out several quick jabs which unfortunately all of them missed their marks.

Soma brought out the Defenser shield and used it to receive one free hit to get past her attack. Upon hitting the shield, Setsuna shattered it with one firm blow. The shockwave sent him backwards onto his back and rolling onto one knee to see that Setsuna brought out a large amount of wakizashi from behind her.

"Shinmeiryū…Mugen Houmentai!"

"PHANTOM SHOOTER"

Excalibur applied itself to the SOCOM pistol and ran backwards towards the double door while firing. The blades numbered in the hundreds as they dived towards him. Soma fired shots that bounced off from one mark to another and to another as he slid behind a pillar to divert some of the knives away from his face.

He came out from the other side holding his P90 while still in a baseball slide. Soma managed to peg thirty six blades before the fifty round magazine went dry. Rolling onto his other arm and springing back onto his feet he switched cards as he had no time in which to reload any of his weapons.

"CLOUD CHASER"

Soma brought out the twin blades, Hayabusa and Karasu, being pushed backwards by the sheer impact from every hit he deflected. He soon found himself against the wall with more of them actually bouncing against the foyer wall. Soma planted one foot against the wall and sprinted forward from his position, allowing lesser cuts and scrapes to graze his arms as he pushed his way through the shower.

He got his desired result as he reached the eye of the storm and reverted Excalibur to its default form as he gave her a punch to the forehead. Dust blasted upwards as the energy went through her.

Setsuna remained unmoved from his attack, not so much as blinking as a stream of blood ran down his fist.

"You have always been weak."

"?"

The now angry Setsuna pressed her hand against his sternum. Just a few centimeters below it was an all too familiar wound.

"I gave you power, Soma-kun" she began to apply pressure with her thumb to the swollen area. Soma fell to one knee and clutched her wrist to find some way to make her stop, feeling an unshakable stabbing pain as she quite literally had him in the palm of her hand.

"…and I can take it away."

A white light shone from his chest as she jammed her hand into the light's source. Soma felt her hand wrap around something indescribable in texture and quickly crush it in an instant by clenching her fist before retracting her hand. He collapsed to the ground with a cold sweat and felt very out of breath.

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you sure you will be alright?" asked Zafira.

Konoka nodded as they stood before the gate "I'll be fine. Sokkun will be there."

"As you wish."

Zafira punched the door wide open and let Konoka run in before they closed themselves again. She leapt over several stray wakizashi on her way to the center of the room and saw Soma hunched over with Setsuna having her blade drawn.

She ran over to the two of them and got a better look at Soma who was busy having a mini seizure.

"Secchan!"

Setsuna looked over to her for a moment, just enough time for Soma to kick her onto her back and run to Konoka. The budding mage held him up to keep him from falling back to the floor.

"What happened?"

"She…she locked my chi."

_There went my backup plan if the original plan went to shit. I've only got one more thing to do._

"Konoka-chan, hide behind that pillar. This is going to suck."

Soma ejected the copy of Asuna's card from Excalibur and attached it to Konoka's chest, applying the Defenser Alpha spell to her to prepare her for what was going to happen next.

Setsuna got back up off the ground and saw Soma reload Excalibur's cartridge system. He repeatedly clicked the trigger to dispense energy into the blade, watching it glow an almost blinding light.

_I had to get my chi back; I had to dig deep, this plan banked on it._

Soma charged right at her with the now fully charged Excalibur. As Setsuna was ready to retaliate, Soma managed to get a spark of chi in his left hand before the next clash.

"_The world in one hand…myself in the other!_"

"CARTRIDGE DISCHARGE"

Soma mixed the cartridges energy with the sliver of chi he had managed to find. The ensuing explosion whitened the room, sending a blast of energy powerful enough to blow the front doors off their giant clockwork hinges and dig into the landscape and kill a dragon that Signum was busy fighting.

"Matsumura-kun," she eyed the doorway which sealed itself by filling in the space by replacing itself with wall "you fool!"

Keitaro and Negi arrive on the scene to find that the Wolkenritter had defeated most if not all of the guards posted around the castle.

"Excuse me!" said Negi, who let his Welsh manners get in the way of the situation at hand "Have you seen my students?"

Vita approached them, resting Graf Eisen on her shoulder "They're inside. That samurai kid screwed up with his cartridge system."

"We have to help them!"

"It's no use," said Zafira "I cannot put a scratch into the wall. The castle's defenses regenerate it faster than I can put any holes in it."

Back inside there was a massive heap of smoke created by the splintered floorboards and pillars snapped in to pieces. Where Soma and Setsuna stood, a massive crater had formed in the wake of Soma's flimsily formed Kankahō. The damage was extensive enough that the floorboards twitched wildly in attempts to reform themselves.

Konoka's shielding wore out just in time to find Soma's body leaned up against a fractured pillar covered in bleeding slashes from all the damage he caused while at ground zero. Excalibur rested in his hand with half of the blade had been blown off due to his carelessness as blue arcs of electricity jumped from one end to the other.

What shocked her even more was that she couldn't find any sign of Setsuna after the attack.

"Sokkun…" she sobbed as she pounded on his bruised shoulder "how could you!?"

Soma opened his eyes with part of his vision gone red due to blood covering his left pupil, looking to see a silhouette just faintly from the smoke and debris at the epicenter of the last attack. The dust cleared away with a prompt gale as it revealed a very angry looking Setsuna who had sprouted her wings to let her demonic blood flow through her veins. She had remained almost unharmed albeit for the one bruise Soma had inflicted.

_My plan had not only failed completely, it had backfired on me. The good news was that Tsuna-chan was alright, the bad news was…she was alright._

"I was correct," said Setsuna "the only reason we were friends was so you could take ojou-sama away from me."

Soma got to his feet and reverted Excalibur back into mana to let it self-repair; he clutched his right arm and drew Saiketsu from its sheath.

"Open your eyes you fucking idiot…!" Soma spat "I don't have feelings for her!"

"Listen to him, Secchan!" Konoka aided Soma in talking sense into Setsuna "Why won't you accept him?"

Setsuna roared at her "You have me!"

She flew straight for Soma, forcing the boy to shove Konoka to the side to avoid her getting hurt by the obscenely large swinging arc made by Setsuna as she took a swipe at him. She plowed him right through the remains of the pillar he was leaning against with Soma just barely managing to parry her attack as it came within centimeters of his face.

Setsuna lifted him off the ground to make for certain that he had absolutely nowhere to run. As she made another slash at him, Soma bounced off the attack by riding the momentum made as Saiketsu pushed him further up into the air. He used the resulting movement to send a heel just below her neck to knock her back towards the ground, but she recovered with just enough space between her and the floor that she dashed towards him and landed a slash against his side.

The wound was not deep, however, it was not the last as she turned back around and delivered another while he was still feeling the sting. She continued to juggle him in midair until he glanced off the fourth continuous hit and used her own force to slam her against the wall. The blow lacked enough strength to toss her off balance and resulted in Soma being throttled with Setsuna's free hand.

She threw him several yards back and summoned twelve more wakizashi that launched towards him. Without any of Excalibur's modes to help him, he had no choice but to freefall into her attack.

Soma was pierced through his right forearm, lower stomach, left leg, and left shoulder as he was pinned to a column like an insect on display. Setsuna tauntingly floated next to him with wings flapping. She materialized one more tanto into her hand as she welled up with tears and gripped the hilt.

"And to think…I had feelings for you…"

Setsuna plunged the knife into his heart, making sure not to miss. Soma gasped as his throat closed up and the wind was knocked out of him and blood spurted past his lips and splashed against her cheek. His eyes went vacant as his breathing stopped and his head drooped forward. The blades dispelled and he fell to the ground with a pool of blood that spread in every direction.

Konoka feared for the worst, scooting backward from her position against some rubble. Setsuna landed softly and casually walked toward her best friend.

"Secchan…" Konoka inhaled sharply in her state of panic "WHY!? Why did you do that?"

"Don't you see, ojou-sama? He won't bother you anymore!"

"I…" she shook her head in disbelief "I don't know you anymore!"

_**Two weeks ago, in the Eastern Mahora Forest…**_

"Ah!" Setsuna limped forward a step before she looked down at her right leg.

Soma glanced down towards her feet "What's the matter?"

"I sprained my ankle."

"Whatever, nobody's perfect. Sit down for a second."

The two sat down on the grass and Soma removed the shoe and sock on her right foot. There was a purple bruise just above her ankle; out of courtesy, Soma gingerly licked her injury to coat it in saliva.

"What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? I'm licking your ankle."

Setsuna sheepishly looked the other way "That superstition isn't true, you know."

(A/N: Supposedly, saliva has healing properties. Though it sounds more like an excuse to be lecherous.)

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm doing it." He looked up "You aren't ticklish, are you?"

"Stop that!"

Soma stroked his finger against her foot, earning a twitch in reaction. He continued to tickle her foot until she kicked him back (and missed) and fell on her side when she lost her balance. The boy sat down next to her where she lay, chuckling to himself as he rested his head against the ground.

"Matsumura-kun, I swear to God…"

"You take yourself a little too seriously, you know that?"

"No, I don't. That's why I'm doing it." She mocked him while she finally settled down.

A cloud just overhead slowly blocked out the sun where they sat and they were bathed in the shade as the cloud moved at the pace of a snail.

"Matsumura-kun,"

"Huh?"

"I want to know;" she stared at the cloud to avoid looking him in the eye "after your restriction ends and your duty to help your mother is over, will I see you again?"

"I don't see why not. I can't exactly forget about you or Sir Negi or everyone here at Mahora for that matter."

"Do you promise to come back?"

Soma raised an eyebrow towards her "Are you saying you'll miss me when I leave?"

"No I just—"

"Just say it."

The sun was able to shine again the second the cloud moved out of the way.

"I'm…going to miss you."

"Was it really that hard—"

"Despite all the trouble you bring…" Setsuna took a momentary pause "…I'm so glad to have met you."

The famous last words struck him again, "What?"

She grinned as she got back on her feet and ran away towards the city limit. Soma became vexed enough to chase her back into the city.

_I had failed completely._

_I was so close to making it all right. All I was, was a boy who had to rely on the strength of others to carry me through this battle._

_I'm sorry, Sir Negi._

_I'm sorry, Keitaro-sempai._

…_most of all, I'm sorry, Pharsti._

…_!_

_What?_

"_Get up, Sokkun!"_

_I don't think I can._

"_Please! Secchan looks so miserable, I need your help!"_

_I'm really messed up this time. I'm not sure I can do it._

"…_One more time, but only because it's you."_

A teardrop hit Soma square in the eye as Konoka was sobbing uncontrollably above him. His vision slowly cleared and he watched Setsuna approach him and Konoka. On her face was a red bruise across her cheek.

"You don't know when to stop. Make this easy for me, Soma-kun—lay there and wait to bleed to death."

Soma stubbornly got to his shaky feet despite bleeding from nearly every imaginable orifice. He cracked the knuckles in his right hand and stared at his sparring partner with eyes full of tenacity.

"Shut up."

"Why won't you just—"

"I SAID SHUT UP."

"You—"

Soma closed the distance in a fraction of a second, delivering an elbow to her stomach followed by a firm hook to the jaw that sent her spinning up against an unearthed boulder. On Soma's face was a set of gold bedecked glasses.

"BRIGHT-EYED SCHOLAR"

_Excalibur had recovered enough for use. I was through trying to save her; if it meant killing her, I'd do it. Chances are she'd do something stupid like tell me to do it anyway._

"_Damage index…__twenty seven__ percent; combat capable."_

"Excalibur, set up."

Half of Excalibur's blade flipped up to extend the sword's length to six feet with a large blunt edge where the blade should be. The chambers ejected from the side and asked for a fresh set of cartridges; Soma took a revolver magazine from his pocket and stuck it into the corresponding slots and released the shots from their case before slamming the cylinder back into the ready position. All of the cartridges go off automatically, Soma managed to apply chi from his slightly repaired chi circuit to strengthen the blade and the ensuing energy formed a blade of pure light that constituted as the blade of the extended sword.

"_Hierophant mode achieved, safety locks have been disabled."_

"One more time." The boy readied his blade as Setsuna came back up.

"_KEEP ON ROCKING"_

Soma took it upon himself to tackle her through the door in the back that leads further into the castle. Setsuna rolled and tossed him over to one side of a stairwell, clashing with him the moment she got to her feet. This forced Soma up the stairs as he continuously parried the booming slashes that came towards him while the two of them ascended higher and higher.

_When I first met you…_

Yuunagi cut a section off the handrail as Setsuna lunged towards him while Soma jumped back onto higher ground. He allowed Setsuna to follow and used the force of her step to shove her off balance and possibly trip over a stair. She recovers by going into a cartwheel onto one stair and catching herself on two more steps. Soma slashed at her twice more, only managing to scratch her upper right arm once before she warded him off.

Twice more they collided, connecting high and low with sparks dancing from the energy blade. Soma sought to sweep her off her feet but Setsuna flipped forward and hit him over the head with the heel of her right foot.

…_I had been reborn yet again, with half of myself missing…_

Setsuna thrusted forward, with Soma grabbing the bladed side of Yuunagi with his left hand allowed it to slide along his palm and make a hard slit into his hand in exchange for having the perfect chance to punch her in the stomach.

…_the moment I clashed swords with you…_

In retaliation for the blow she received, Setsuna used the recoil to punch him across the left side of his jaw. Soma grabbed her arm as soon as she hit him, shoving her face first into a stained glass window along with himself to a two story drop back down to the foyer.

…_is the moment I felt whole again._

Outside, Vita had blown a crater into the landscape to spray apart four demons. She noticed that a gigantic dragon black demon measuring out at a whopping twenty five feet walked right past her and was headed towards a shadow that was fairly close by. The monster appeared to be threatened by what could be conceived as a mouse in comparison, as it used its twelve foot tail to whip at it. Its tail stopped suddenly the moment it was about to strike and like nothing it was tossed around like a ragdoll twenty miles away.

Vita's eyes widened for a brief moment "What the hell!?"

She was even more surprised when from the same direction approached at next to the speed of light a massive dust cloud rushing past her. It leapt towards the sealed wall and made several four quick slashes powerful enough to create a vacuum that sucked a square incision of the wall clear off the castle that it snuck into before it regenerated.

A strange sensation crawled up Keitaro's spine as he watched the figure sneak into the building.

"Negi-kun…I think I know why we didn't see monsters for a while."

Soma and Setsuna landed amongst a pile of broken glass with cuts across their arms and faces. Excalibur had fallen away from him in the ensuing chaos, forcing him to switch to his still un-reloaded pistol. Before he can finally get around to reloading, Setsuna removed the breathing room between them and had a tanto at the ready.

Soma spun back and tossed a magazine towards her which he slammed the bottom of the grip to align the clip with the sliding ramp which in turn sent a wrenching blow to her stomach and refreshed the chamber in the SOCOM. Setsuna had already begun pressing her tanto against his left shoulder while Soma had the muzzle pressed against her left shoulder. Simultaneously he fired a round into her shoulder while the blade pierced through his own.

The two of them fell backwards in opposite directions, Soma attempting to grab Excalibur behind him but it fell just a few inches from his grasp. He watched as Setsuna was only three feet away from him with Yuunagi raised.

An insubstantial blast of dust obscured his vision. Not far from his eyes he was now facing a + formation of blades. However, the horizontal blade wasn't Excalibur.

Strands of hair fell down his shoulders, draping him in a familiar sense of inner peace. He tilted his head up slightly to see what he thought was very much impossible.

He gasped with what little moisture he had left in his throat "_…sensei!?_"

Motoko held a newly re-forged Shisui in her right hand as she was applying pressure towards Yuunagi. She forced Setsuna back with a powerful heave that sent waves of energy in all directions and shattered the pillars nearby. Setsuna leapt backwards in the air and Motoko followed suit, her hair shown to have grown to her knees.

_At first I didn't believe what I was seeing—my teachers both fighting eachother. There wasn't any doubt Motoko-sensei had become much stronger._

"Raimeiken!" Setsuna threw a bolt of lightening back at Motoko with her shooting her Zanmaken right back at her. Motoko tilted herself to the right and let the shot whiz past her head as she watched her blow slam completely into Setsuna.

Angrily, Setsuna recovered fairly easily from her hit and stabilized herself by extending her wings outward. From her position, she unleashed another Zanmaken at Motoko.

Motoko had no time to correct herself and before she could blink she felt herself being forcefully pulled in one direction, looking to see that Soma had her firmly in hand.

"Minaraikou,"

"Sensei, don't interfere. This is my problem."

_At that moment, I showed sensei the part of me that belonged in hell._

Soma and Setsuna stood off once again, both of them imparting Shinmei techniques with the appropriate stances. The both of them unloaded their personal moves onto one another.

Setsuna let loose a much more powerful version of her Raimeiken, partially fueled by Amon "Kyokudai Raimeiken!"

"Mahou Zanmaken!" Soma countered by pulling energy from the world and fired it with a slight lack of sound followed by a sonic boom.

The magic based attack tore effortlessly through the immense energy bolt, blinding Setsuna for a brief moment as he dived right through the blast and appeared in front of her with a biting air felt cold to the touch.

Right below her right collarbone, Setsuna felt a large spot go completely numb before a stinging punch went into her about an inch deep. Soma combined the Naru Punch with his mana lowering the air around his hand to near subzero temperatures. The blow was enough to pierce her skin with little to no effort.

Setsuna spun around to recover as well as launch a counterattack. The second she does, she surprises him with a well timed spray of shots.

"Shinmeiryū Danmaku!"

To answer her ultimatum, he fired back six deafening blasts of air "Zanmaken Kakumei!"

Seven of the fifty shots made it past the discharges and left Soma with no time to lift his arms again. Within a second and a half, Motoko had come between them and let Shisui swat down her shots with relative ease. Arrows ricocheted off of pillars and walls and damaged anything they hit.

"I said don't interfere!" Soma was angered "I don't need you to fight for me!"

"I'm doing this…because I want to."

Setsuna dived through the smoke and Motoko met her in another clash, but before either of them could land their swords on one another Soma got between them and stopped their blades with his bare hands. His palms dripped blood as he held their blades back from hitting.

"What are you doing?"

"She's possessed!"

Motoko glanced at Setsuna's shadow and saw the massive wingspan that was not her own. She grabbed Soma and shuffled back for another attack, showing him the result of her time away from him. She reared her hands back and made a powerful wind that made its own vacuum rush towards her as she readied her developed technique a second time with excellent results.

"Shinmeiryū Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi!"

When the wave hit Setsuna, she was ripped from Amon's control and sent hurtling to the ground while Soma whizzed past her with Excalibur held high. The last thing Amon saw was a bright light down the middle of his vision.

"Forgive me lord, for I have sinned…"

Soma said coldly "You are not forgiven."

Soma made a clean cut across his neck and made a large red fountain of red energy spout from it. From his left hand, he gathered every ounce of it with a spectacular light show that put several holes in the building. With nothing to hold him he too fell towards the ground and landed on his side about five feet away from Setsuna. Excalibur blew out white hot steam as he reverted back to its normal form before converting itself back into mana.

The boy crawled over to her, the two of them bleeding and exhausted. Soma stopped as he looked at Setsuna's cheeks which were brimming with tears.

"I'm a fool…"

Konoka came by and supported her friend who wallowed in her shame of being manipulated and forced to hurt her best friend.

"Secchan, it's okay! I'm okay, Sokkun is okay, don't cry!"

"I can never forgive myself… for what I have done…"

Soma tilted her head up and let her breathe easier. She looked him in the eye and leaned against him as her entire body ached.

"Soma-kun, I—"

With the rest of him either battered and or bruised, the only part of him that didn't ache leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off mid-sentence. He sloppily broke off the kiss with a soft _smack_.

"Shut up." He ruffled her hair around with the arm that hadn't been impaled "You're pretty when you're quiet."

For the first time in hours, she giggled as she cracked a smile.

"Is that so?" she said as she nodded off to sleep.

Soma picked her up off the ground and handed her over to Motoko, bowing respectfully as he does.

"Sensei, please take care of her. There's just one last thing I have to do before I leave."

"I don't want to lose you again, minaraikou."

"Stay with Konoka ojou-sama. I won't be too long."

Soma walked through the sliding wooden doors to the master bedroom and made sure he closed them behind him. Excalibur shifted back into its default form before disappearing completely. He gripped onto the magatama necklace belonging to Yuri that hung around his neck.

"I showed you, old geezer."

The next second Soma fell on all fours and began to vomit blood wildly on the ground, in order to expel the extra adrenaline and endorphin in his system and bring a balance to his heart rate. For a few seconds the world was one giant blur as he got back up and took a long trek up three flights of stairs.

_Sempai was always good at hiding his pain. Guess he's rubbed off on me a little; all I know now is that I've got just one __last loose end to tie up__._

Approaching a simple swinging door and opening it, Soma found Pharsti sleeping on a futon in the center of a garden filled with his favorite cherry trees and a circular moat while restlessly turning in her sleep in cold sweat. He found himself limping over to her while being crowded by his servants; he knelt down and gazed at her sleeping form and murmured to himself.

"A nap…sounds…nice…" he said as he collapsed next to her while he was being pampered by his maids.

"_Daimyo!" Mari shouted "If you fall asleep, the __erythematosus__ will spread faster! Daimyo…!"_

Again finding himself at a western wooden door, Soma was dressed in his usual robes and completely unharmed. He opens it to see Pharsti sitting in their living room with a spread of cookies and tea sitting on a table between her and another sofa.

"Hello, Soma-kun."

"Hey Pharsti."

He sat across from her and clasped his hands together. The two stood wordlessly for a few moments before Pharsti cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"What brings you here?"

"I think what you're doing is wrong."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Your huge jealousy complex. Do you really think that if you can't have me, nobody else can either?"

Upon hearing this, Pharsti slams her hands into the glass table hard enough to create a spider web crack into the surface. Tears were visible hanging from the corners of her eyes and her voice began to crackle as she spoke.

"Why!?" she asked "Why do you love her more than me!?"

"What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Mari-chan showed me everything."

From behind Pharsti, Mari drew out photos of him and Setsuna holding eachother in the hot spring. In disgust, Soma placing a finger between his eyes and shook his head.

"And I didn't see that coming. Of course that was _your_ fault."

"You would have had your way with her without a second thought in your mind."

"You pushed her on me!"

"Tell me why you don't have feelings for me!"

"I know you've been snooping through my emotions and I already know what you're gonna say."

He finally became infuriated, knocking over the table to the side and angrily stomping towards her. Pharsti fell back as she climbed over the couch she was sitting on and crawled backwards in fear of him.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are!?" he asked her in a booming voice "Do you think you decide what makes me happy? You think I'm just some goddamn boy-toy that you can screw with just cause' you think it's funny!?"

Soma reached into his yukata's chest pocket and made Pharsti flinch as he drew out a small jeweled case. He took a deep breath and grinned happily.

"You aren't in the book because…" he showed her the DVD case "you're the one I keep closest to my heart."

Soma tossed the case backwards towards Mari and she caught it before placing the DVD into a drive that materialized out of thin air. Their surroundings switched from their living room to absolute darkness. In this space was a spotlight showing a younger and much shorter Soma sitting alone. Another spotlight appeared near him, illuminating a much taller Pharsti who still had her feathery wings and her older sister persona.

"Can't speak?"

Pharsti was surprised about how detailed the memory was, being in the format of a DVD rather than being represented as a scrapbook with a couple of pictures.

"_What…What is this?"_

"_Don't you know?"_

"_This is the first time we met. At the end of the day, I was pretty happy that I had someone to talk to—even if you'd never leave me alone."_

_He drew a DVD remote and pressed the chapter skip button once. The scene switches to his first duel with Motoko for the right to have residence. Pharsti hung translucently from behind Soma, shouting words of "encouragement" at him._

"You don't have anything to worry about! You're tucked safe away in my mind!"

"Remember, your body is my body too! If you die, I die!"

_Soma chuckled, "You always had to have an answer for everything, didn't you?"_

"_Only because you always had questions" Pharsti replied._

_Once again hitting the remote, the scene switches over to his first Christmas with the Hinata Housers. They stood in front of Tokyo University as Keitaro found the drive to continue shooting for his entry into college. At the moment, Soma was feeling cheated as his mother refused to reveal her presence to him._

"It's been a few months since I came to Hinata-sou. Why won't she come to me?"

"She has her reasons."

"I've never felt her warmth, heard her voice, or had any fond memories of her. How do I know she's even real? Or even if you're real? "

"I'm real because I'm a part of you—your inner voice, your conscience. She is real because she is waiting. She waits patiently for your return to give you the life you never had."

"_There you go again, always being positive."_

"_I only did what I was told."_

_He skipped forward again, to his first death. The rain was piercing cold and relentlessly pouring that night as Motoko felt a deep remorse for what she believed was her responsibility._

"I'm sorry, Pharsti. I let you down."

"I do not regret anything. I didn't stop you in the fight, did I?"

"Thanks…maybe in the next life…I'll meet you."

"Yes, yes I'd like that."

_Soma curled his lips "It took a few years, but I got my wish."_

"……"

_Pushing the fast forward button again, he went to a memory that he treasured dearly. He knew that Pharsti would also like what he had in store._

"I'm here, and I will always be with you." She rubs his back, "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Soma looked into the eyes of his familiar, pressing his lips to hers, combing a hand through her silken hair. Pharsti's eyes widened as he kissed her softly, breathing through his nose to continue taking in the smooth curves of her lips. His impulse led to a sensation he wished could just go on forever, just as Pharsti had hoped.

Reluctantly, he pulls away from her with a bridge of saliva between their lips, "What…was…?"

_Pharsti felt her eyes swell up and her cheeks tighten. She gripped her hands into fists and sniffled repeatedly._

"_Was it something I said?"_

"_At that time, I…became aware…that I've grown to love you. For so long since your rebirth…you could feel me…but I could not feel you._"_ She spoke up past several sobs "All of my time with you flooded into me in that long moment. For the very first time I felt that I could finally protect you as I was supposed to."_

"_And you did."_

"_No…! Even after all we've been through, you were still the one protecting me. I had failed you to the point of your emotions shifting towards Sakurazaki-san just as they did towards Aoyama-san."_

Soma paused the memory feed "You're wrong."

"Am I? You love them because they have power and had shared their power with you. All I am to you is a helpless child that wants to be coddled every waking moment!"

"Wanna know why I kissed her?"

"What does she have that I can't give you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He sighed, "She was lonely like me. She needs love just as much as you do."

"How can you be so superficial? She had Konoe-san for that!"

"She was a brick before we and Sir Negi came along."

"I know you better than that. You do everything you want without thinking about the consequences."

"If you know me so well, how was it that I was able to hide one of my biggest emotions from you?" he pointed at the moment they shared together "You wanna know why I kissed you that day?"

"It was because…"

"Because you wanted it."

"………"

"Even before you had gained your own body, I ended up falling for you when I saw sempai together with Naru-san." Soma winced before shaking his head "It pissed me off so much when I realized that we could never seriously have been more than friends because I was naïve enough to believe that bullcrap about you being some kind of AI."

"So you sought out comfort under the tutelage of Aoyama-san."

Soma took several steps towards her, switching the screen to a fond memory of Motoko.

"I was weak—she gave me strength."

He then swapped out the fragment for a clip of he and Setsuna training while using chi.

"I was afraid—she gave me courage."

Just then, everything faded. His complex disappeared, leaving them in a blank white void.

"I was alone…"

He suddenly wrapped his arms around the gown-dressed Pharsti, pressing his lips to hers. Overwhelming warmth passed through her cheeks as he felt his tongue lash against hers.

"…you gave me hope."

Soma's words gave her a feel of importance, enough to make her cry on his shoulder. The white emptiness faded away, returning them back to reality. They woke up together amongst the cherry blossoms and false sky; Pharsti looked upon how badly injured Soma had become on his way to see her.

"You got hurt because of me, didn't you?"

Soma huffed "…I've been better."

"Where are we?"

"This is the world you wanted, right?"

"I wanted you and I to spend more time together."

"So what was with that fancy speech about how when you kill off everyone else, only you and I are gonna be left?"

"I didn't say that."

"Wait." Soma took out his pistol and aimed straight up, shooting at the center of the ceiling and shattering the dome above them.

What he revealed made Pharsti's heart almost stop. The sky was black with ominous clouds, monstrous roots entangled everything that they touched, and demons flocked the skies while giving off horrible shrieks.

"What is this!?"

"It's the world you envisioned for us. You said that _when this world burns, all that will be left are you and I_."

"I didn't want any of this!"

"Don't worry. I know how we can get rid of this." Soma drew out his knife from his shoulder holster.

"_Go ahead._" Pharsti tilted her head up, "_Just make it quick…_"

He flipped the knife around and held the blade towards himself.

Downstairs, Setsuna's eyes flew open with such fear that she screamed the second she woke up.

"Soma-kun!!!"

Motoko was concerned, "Calm yourself. What is the matter?"

"It's Matsumura-kun, he's going to kill himself!"

"Are you certain?"

"I can feel his pain…"

Konoka had already gotten a head start ahead of them and made for the master bedroom

"I hope somewhere down the road…you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did to you."

Pharsti shouted at him "What are you saying!?"

"I broke your heart, abused your trust, and left you out in the cold. After all of this…there isn't a good enough punishment for me." He tightened his grip on his knife, "It started with me and it'll end with me."

As he thrusts the knife towards himself, Pharsti shrieked painfully as blood was drawn.

"Soma-kun…!"

Setsuna's heart stops for a brief moment and she collapses momentarily, tears streamed uncontrollably from her eyes as she stood back up.

"Sakurazaki, what's the matter?" asked Motoko

"He's in a lot of pain...!" she gripped her chest "But he isn't wounded."

Motoko, without any other clue, was about to open the door until she saw Soma's knife was buried deep in Pharsti's back. Soma was shocked to see what he had done, wondering why Pharsti took the hit for him.

"Why?"

"…I finally protected you…"

"You idiot…!"

"It was…the least…I could do…" she wrapped her arms around his waist "I was so caught up in searching for my happiness…I forgot about yours…"

The building began to collapse around their ears. Soma picked up Pharsti and made a beeline for the front door along with everyone else. Before they could make it back to the foyer, the ceiling collapsed in the doorway and effectively sealed them from leaving.

"Sokkun!" Konoka turned around and beat on the debris.

"Leave me, just run!"

"We aren't leaving without you!"

"Sensei, take them and run!"

Soma heard the next floor above them shake and cave in on them. When he looked up, he saw a chandelier coming straight at him.

Outside, Keitaro and Negi watched the castle crumble slowly to the ground. They managed to see Motoko, Setsuna, and Konoka made an exit out of a hole in the front but Soma was nowhere to be seen.

"Motoko-san!"

"Urashima?"

"Where's Soma-kun?"

"……"

The rest of the castle fell apart like a sand sculpture at the beach leaving behind a flat piece of land and smoke. Everyone stood scared stiff as they realized how low his chances were at surviving.

A massive shape protruded through the wreckage, making large earth shaking steps towards them. Coming from the smoke was Amon, clutching Pharsti in his arms.

"What's he doing here?"

Amon stop one step before Keitaro and eyed him pensively. Within another second, Amon dissipated in a puff of red particles and in his place was a still very profusely bleeding Soma.

"Sempai…"

"Y-yes?" said Keitaro who was still in a state of shock.

"Could you please hold Pharsti for me?"

"Sure! Of course."

Soma handed the unconscious Pharsti to Keitaro and calmly walked to Motoko, shakily holding his arm as he shivered uncontrollably.

"Sen…sei…?"

"Minaraikou?"

"I know it's early today, but can we take a break?"

Motoko combed the back of his head with one hand "Rest all you want today."

"Thank you…" said Soma as he passed out while leaning against her.

"_Soma-kun?"_

"_Yeah?" said Soma, lying against the tree looking down upon the barbeque pit where everyone was enjoying a hearty stew._

_Pharsti inhaled the fresh summer air and took in the sprawling view of Hinata hill "Don't you wish that these days can just go on forever?"_

_Soma laughed, clasping her right hand in his left._

"_Yeah, I wish they would…"_

_

* * *

_

Author's notes

I do not own Negima, Love Hina, or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha/ A's/ StrikerS. This being a sizable chapter, I'd need to up the scale just a bit.

Techniques used:

_Shinmeiryū/Physical _

Hyakuretsuoukazan – "Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash"

-Technique that uses the concept of the Coriolis Effect and expulsion of chi to generate a small tornado, named for the effect of cherry blossoms highlighting which way the current spins.

Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi – "Evil Cutting Blade, Second Form"

-Revision of Zanmaken. Used to cleanse demons from human hosts by literally splitting their connecting chi vessels away from one another.

Mahou Zanmaken— "Magical Evil Cutting Blade"

-Taking the original concept of Zanmaken, a demon expulsion spell created through willpower made tangible, it reverses the model by no longer using inner force but instead garners power from the use of the Earth's mana to fortify the attack.

*While theoretically it can be used indefinitely, it still requires the use of willpower to collect the mana first.

Raimeiken – "Thunderclap Sword"

-Sword swing using bioelectric current empowered by chi to create a thunder strike. A common but reliable technique based on the basic principles of inner strength to augment weapon strikes.

Kyokudai Raimeiken – "Maximum Thunderclap Sword"

-Performed in the same manner as Raimeiken, with the exception of using chi to attract pockets of static in the air to make it more potent.

Danmaku – "Bullet Curtain"

-Pockets of air fired like a shotgun through means of chi bursts. Used to as a blanket attack or a counter attack if an opponent gets too close.

Mugen Houmentai – "Infinite Army"

-Spirits of fallen warriors possess the blades Setsuna forms via her contract, making each blade act independently.

Naru Punch – "Roaring Punch"

-Special move learned from Narusegawa. A punch shifting all weight to a central point while maintaining a forward stance that has the potential to send powerful shockwaves outward.

*The word Naru has multiple meanings; it can mean "to roar", "to bear fruit", "to change", or "to become". Pretty fitting for her character.

_Spells/Magical_

Nova Shot

-Excalibur's Primary Weapon Driver; a shot of compressed magic that is comprised of light elemental. (Although, this attack is very outdated in comparison to modern devices)

Shotgun Kiss

-Excalibur's Secondary Weapon Driver; a burst of magic arrows chase after individual targets or close in on a single target in a manner most similar to western mage's own magic arrows, albeit very weak in comparison.

Defenser Alpha

-Driver downloaded from Kagurazaka Asuna. User has the option of either a tangible front shield with regenerative protection from the front, or a 360 degree energy shield at half the strength.

Bright-Eyed Scholar

-Driver downloaded from Miyazaki Nodoka. User is given a tactical HUD by means of a pair of glasses; the heads up display will provide a hit point counter as well as a recommended line of evasion as well as attack.

Phantom Shooter

-Driver downloaded from Konoe Konoka. Excalibur is applied to a selected firearm/s and gives magical properties such as magic arrows and elemental shots. If no weapon is selected the default weapons is a strong bow.

Cloud Chaser

-Driver downloaded from Sakurazaki Setsuna. Excalibur shifts from a long sword into two short swords that generate powerful gales with enough air pressure to rend flesh as well as provide gliding properties.

Hierophant Mode

-Excalibur shifting into a more powerful form that doubles its range and gives it more cutting ability by generating a blade made of energy based on the principles of Kankahō.

*The device can only use this function for a period of five minutes before automatic cool down period.

Divine Buster

-Raising Heart's Primary Weapon Driver; powerful non elemental blast of energy. Custom model originally intended for use by Yuuno Scrya.

Divine Shooter

-Raising Heart's Secondary Weapon Driver; five homing shots converge onto a single target.

Starlight Breaker

-Raising Heart's Special Weapon Driver; Nanoha's personal version of the Divine Buster, created by using expended energies gathered at her weapon's core and fired in one massive blast.

_To be updated_

Name: Soma Matsumura

Age: (Biologically) 15 (Real) 4

Height: (Love Hina 1st Arc) 4 '11'' (Negima arc) 5'2''

Eye color: Brown (Later red)

Hair: Black, constantly resembling bed-head

Blood Type: AB

Nationality: Japanese/one sixteenth Russian

Family:

Ganjuro (Father)

Shizuna (Mother)

Chidori (Elder sister)

Setsuna Sakurazaki (Cousin)

Pharsti Valkyrie (Fiancé)

Likes: Pharsti, training with Motoko, kung-fu movies, Brainiac: Science Abuse (on the Sky Network), strawberry sundaes, eurobeat.

Dislikes: Trashy romance novels, Linkin Park, guilt trip lectures

Hobbies: Kendo, cooking, reading

Favorite food: Tonkatsu (Pork battered in Japanese breadcrumbs)

Fighting Style:

Kendo/Kenjutsu and Jujitsu (Taught by Motoko)

Ganjutsu and Close Quarter Battle (Taught by Haruka)

Shinmeiryū no ken (Taught by Setsuna)

Positive Traits: Protective, polite, persistant

Negative Traits: Brash, naïve, headstrong, clingy.

Notes:

Soma is the reincarnation of the deceased son of Shizuna Matsumura. Through gene replication and manipulation, he was reborn with the aid of the now defunct Murakumo Corporation. This came with a catch, as he was not reborn with the genes of the original but with the genes of his twin sister Chidori.

He was to be the first (genuine) prototype of a grown human for military use. His logic engine far outclassed that of a machine's due to the ability to comprehend what makes another human being weak, and his human brain would ensure that he would continue to learn and perfect battle technique rather than be substantially updated on a constant basis. What was produced was essentially a human being without the flaws such as fear or pain.

From his family tree, his is the son of Ganjuro Matsumura who helped destroy the deity known as Yuuto Hina alongside Tsuruko Aoyama and Nagi Springfield. As a result, he is the heir to his family's branch of the Shinmei School. It has been revealed that he is the new vessel for Amon the god of destruction and is a descendent of Yuri Hyuga otherwise known as the one who took on God and won, earning him the name "Godslayer".

Unbeknownst to the company, she had given him a secondary mindset should the first one be erased. Shizuna was hell-bent on getting revenge on the company for taking her away from her family. At the same time, she wanted her son to lead a peaceful and uneventful life.

When his memory was reset, safety locks called Limiters were put in place in order to let him believe that he was truly human. His mother put a metaphorical "key under the mat" for those locks by allowing him to open them with rises of raw emotion in the event he would ever have to use them.

The second Soma is a stubborn, very naïve, extremely reckless, but caring individual. More often than naught, he throws himself in harms way if any of his friends are in any kind of danger. While like most men, he has a tendency to be a smart ass towards others be they friend or enemy. His fighting style was very heavily influenced through Motoko Aoyama's training, but has a personal policy that prohibits him from using Shinmeiryuu arts based on the fact that he finds them to be "too flashy" and will only use them when deemed absolutely necessary.

"_What can I say? I was trained by the best."~Soma Matsumura_

Name: Pharsti Valkyrie (tentative name)

Age: Disrespectful to ask

Height: 6'2'' (Love Hina 1st arc) 5'1'' (Negima arc)

Measurements: 37/27/36 (Love Hina 1st arc) 34/24/35 (Negima arc)

Eye color: Sapphire blue

Hair: Also sapphire blue, two feet long (Love Hina 1st arc), four feet (Negima arc)

Blood Type: AB

Nationality: Welsh/Valkyrie

Family:

Nagi Springfield (True father)

Abdiel Valkyrie (True mother)

Ganjuro, Chidori, and Shizuna Matsumura (Adoptive family)

Soma Matsumura (Fiancé)

Negi Springfield (Half brother)

Likes: Soma, trashy romance novels, Queen, Richard Hammond, BBC and the Sky Network (Makes Soma watch)

Dislikes: Roaches, beans, Naru (Thinks she looks like a roach)

Hobbies: Reading poetry, playing the violin, looking for pastry recipes (But never actually cooking any)

Favorite food: Tiramisu

Positive Traits: Wise, intuitive, affectionate

Negative Traits: Possessive, overly sensitive, often gullible

Notes:

An apparition posing herself as an artificial intelligence in front of Soma, she was charged with being a moral compass for him (Though he rarely listens). Her true identity is revealed later after a brief disconnection with Soma, he finds out that she is a young Valkyrie that was given the duty of being his fiancé when he becomes of age. She is the illegitimate daughter of Nagi "Thousand Master" Springfield and Abdiel Valkyrie, his familiar.

With the help of Negi Springfield, she was able to attain physical form. However, due to her being bonded to Soma she is also tied to his current biological age and thus reverted several years of her appearance.

Pharsti and Soma are telepathically linked giving them free reign over each other's thoughts and intentions, although they often respect the other's privacy (to an extent). She often takes on the role of a big sister role for him, being a constant nag towards him whenever he attempts to do something that others would find incredibly dangerous or even stupid.

She is known to be possessive at times, to the point of being selfish; also prone to being too serious in trivial matters and becoming upset at Soma's habitually cheesy one-liners, making her an easy target for him.

"_Unlike some people, I've got nothing to hide."~Pharsti Valkyrie_

_

* * *

  
_


	50. The Late Reunion

Disclaimer: Etc., etc., etc.

* * *

_**Four years ago, in the mountains of Kyoto**_

Loud sobs could be heard emanating through the mountain range, coming from a small cabin next to a roaring waterfall. A frayed maid outfit sat next to a tattered hakama near the doorway as a confused swordswoman sat bloody and naked among ripped scrolls and broken furniture. She looked down at her hands caked in her own blood that dripped freely from under her fingernails, her cheeks red and puffy from crying for the last few hours. At her knees was the broken hilt and blade formerly known as Shisui.

"I don't know what I am anymore…"

_Sensei, why do you hate me?_

Motoko shook her head "Stop it!"

_What a pitiful sight. You are to be my replacement as head of the Shinmei-ryu?_

"Stop it!!"

_I know I'm young and inexperienced, but I'm serious about a future with Motoko-chan._

"Please, make it stop!!!"

She grabbed what remained of Shisui and wildly flung her hand around to the point that there was enough raw chi to blow down the wall in front of her as well as tear out several sections of various trees. Her hands trembled as she dropped the hilt back onto the floor and a terrified look formed in her eyes. She dug her fingernails into her skin as she bit her lower lip and made a powerful shout into the night air.

_**Days ago**_

Under the waterfall that masked her shouting, Motoko did the only thing she could to calm herself. She quietly meditated to achieve peace but every passing day was filled with the soft final words of her apprentice whispering in her ear; his praise were nails across a chalkboard, constantly clawing away at her mind.

In the distance was the cry of a girl deprived of the one she loved. Her sadness disrupted the natural order of things in this world to its very core.

But the female swordsman had since isolated herself from the world around her, trying to find atonement for the crime she had committed. She cared nothing of the fate of the world. It might have been for the best that the world change and she along with it. However…

There was another force at work, a roar of a boy that was bereft of doubt. His presence brought about a stirring in her blood, a familiarity that rekindled feelings of sweat and toil with a bond not easily broken.

She picked herself up off the numbingly cold stone and gripped Shisui's hilt, born again with careful re-forging.

"It cannot be…can it?"

_**Present**_

"Thank you."

Motoko gave thanks to the nurse that let her into the room. Propping Shisui against the bed, she sat down next to Soma who was fast asleep with a EKG monitor hooked up to his middle finger and an oxygen tube rubbing across his nose. She took a deep breath and brushed away the stray strands of hair that covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry I could not make it in time." She whispered "When I last saw you, you couldn't even meditate correctly and now here you are taking on gods without so much as a care for your own well being."

Her eyes wandered as she dug around for a suitable sentence, "I know that I've caused you more than enough pain by refusing to face my own demons; there is a waiting room full of people with the same view."

She balled her hands into fists "I hope when you wake up, you will someday find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done."

Motoko's phone began to play a standard ring tone and there was a notification that she had received a message.

_From: Minaraikou_

_I forgive you.____

_______________

_______________

She looked onto the bed and saw that Soma had been awake for some time and hiding his cell phone from her view. He looked up at her with a blank expression devoid of any and all facial movement.

_**Chapter 49 – "The Late Reunion"**_

Soma was found running on a treadmill and hooked up to enough monitors to fill a security office as Keitaro urged him on with healthy encouragement while the boy continued breathing through a medical ventilator. Just outside of the PT room was Hakase who had seen to it personally that she was the one to treat him.

"Physically, he is fine."

Motoko inquired "Then what exactly is wrong with him?"

"To be honest, I don't have a clue. Physically and mentally he is fine; it's almost as if his body absolutely refuses to make any other expression."

"Why won't he speak to me, then?"

"Slight tissue scarring, according to the doctors. He should heal within a few days."

"Thank you for taking care of him. You have my sincerest gratitude."

She headed for the waiting room and sat down next to Kitsune who was busy relaxing over a cup of generic coffee. The fox woman smiled at her, surprising Motoko herself due to her absence of bourbon on her breath.

"Momo-chan," she said happily "what's up?"

"It is good to see you too."

"So where were you hiding all this time?"

"I was training."

"You knew this was gonna happen?"

"Well, no. I just wanted to take my mind off of that day."

"I wanna get mad at you, but I'm glad you came back the way you did."

"Please, enough about me. How is Urashima doing?"

"He's been doin' great. He got a job as a professor of archeology and he's been happy ever since."

Hakase came back and decided to interrupt their conversation.

"He's ready to be discharged."

Keitaro escorted Soma who now wore glasses and used an aluminum cane to walk around. He gripped Motoko's hand for support while they left the hospital, running into Naru as well as a petite girl with exceptionally long brown hair.

"Soma-kun, look who I brought!" said Naru triumphantly.

The mysterious girl stood anxiously as she waited for Soma to say something to her. She began to feel worried as he remained silent.

"You don't recognize me; do you, Soma-kun?"

Naru hit him over the head as he did not respond to her question, "You jerk, it's Pharsti!"

Before she hit him again, Keitaro grabbed her by the wrist.

"Narusegawa, calm down! He lost his voice!"

"Then what about him not being excited to see her?"

"Parts of his brain don't work like they should. He can't show emotion even if he wanted to."

Naru picked Soma up off the ground and got his cane "Oh God, I'm sorry!"

The now completely human Pharsti stepped forward "It happened several days ago…"

_**The day after Motoko's return**_

"_Pharsti Valkyrie," said Eishun who sat in a chair that let his face be visible over a stand "you have been charged with crimes against humanity. How do you plead?"_

_Pharsti looked straight into his eyes unwaveringly "Guilty as sin."_

"_Such a felony is treated with death." He then drew out a set of papers, "But due to your services to Mahora and your willingness to repent for your error, I will issue but a warning."_

"_Yes, chairman."_

"_Your linker core will be sealed until you are given a __true __sign of forgiveness of your sins; is that clear?"_

"_I understand."_

_Three mages gathered around her and began chanting in onmyou texts. Beneath her feet was a purple magic circle that synthesized chains that quickly wrapped around her neck and arms. As each mage clasped their hands together in unison, a final chain shot right through her chest. Pharsti's eyes dilated as a powerful searing pain filled her every nerve. The chains around her had begun to burn and leave black scars in the form of onmyou runes on her skin after they disintegrated into nothing. Her hair and eyes began to fade from sapphire blue into worn brown as the mages backed off. She fell to her knees and fainted on the spot from shock._

"I'm thankful for only being half valkyrie, otherwise I might not have survived. It is a little difficult to adjust but I'm alright."

Soma looked around at the environment, watching as the Mahora construction teams were busily rebuilding the damage done by Pharsti's desires.

Keitaro explained "Don't worry, the magi explained to everyone that it was a freak earthquake and what everybody saw were nothing more than hallucinations caused by the recent shipments of food on campus being contaminated."

The boy tilted his head in suspicion as much as he wanted to raise an eyebrow at how embarrassingly stupid the idea of everyone having mass delirium was.

"That's enough, minaraikou." Motoko grabbed him by the hand and motioned to Pharsti "Valkyrie-san, would you come with me?"

"Yes, of course."

After the three of them leave, Hakase had come outside and approached Keitaro and Naru with a clipboard full of notes.

"Oh Urashima-sensei, Narusegawa-san, I forgot to mention something in my report."

Keitaro asked her "What'd you forget?"

"Please make sure Matsumura-sensei refrains from using magic or chi. Due to his last battle, his systems were a train wreck to work on."

"Okay, we'll be sure to tell him."

Motoko, Soma, and Pharsti walked to the commons full of many different restaurants. Soma spotted the gelato shop where he spoke with Shinobu about what had happened while he and Keitaro were away up until Motoko made him sit down at an outdoor table.

_This was the first time I had met Aoyama-san face to face. I had a lot to answer for and I was willing to deal with the consequences. _

"Valkyrie-san, I'd wanted to ask you something after you woke up from your dehabilitation." The elder swordsman asked "What is your connection to Matsumura-kun?"

"I am his familiar. We may not have met face to face, but I have been with him since he joined the Hinata-onsen."

"Is that so? Is there anything between the two of you?"

"We were engaged from birth. While forced upon us, I am thankful to be bonded to him."

"I read the report. You have very deep feelings for him."

"Only because I was jealous of you."

"What do you mean?"

"All of that happened because I felt that I needed to be strong like you are in order to gain his affections. Of course it wasn't in my favor that I was charged with protecting him, and the entire time he protected me."

"He must care about you deeply for him to do that. I'm honestly more envious of you."

_I felt good knowing that I could finally voice my thoughts to her. Maybe through this we could become friends._

Soma listened to the both of them get to know each other without the ability to speak his mind. He felt uneasy since he couldn't hear Pharsti's voice from inside his head at the moment so he could have a private conversation with her. This took a turn for the worse as Pharsti began to spout off things he never wanted Motoko to ever hear.

"Before I was made tangible, I supported him when he had feelings for you."

Motoko was taken aback "I beg your pardon?"

"He had admired you for some time now. Eventually he fell in lo—"

Soma quickly jumped onto the table and covered he lips before she finished her sentence. Motoko was appalled by what he was doing and pushed him back into his seat to let Pharsti continue with what she was saying.

_I will admit that I was out of line for saying that.__ I thought that if maybe if she knew, we could come to some sort of understanding._

"Minaraikou, what is the meaning of this?" she nodded to Pharsti "Please continue. I will deal with him later."

After getting the hint, Pharsti refrained from talking of the subject and instead derailed into another.

"Oh dear it's a warm day! Perhaps some almond jelly would be wonderful, wouldn't it?"

"…Yes. Something cold sounds nice; come, Minaraikou." Motoko caught her feeble attempt to change the subject and decided it was better to find her answers elsewhere.

After visiting a friendly outdoor vendor who gave them each a parfait of fruit and almond jelly, they sat down at a table and ended up finding a nasty surprise.

"Hello again, Matsumura-sama~!"

At the other side of the round table was Tsukuyomi, cheerfully enjoying her ice cream sundae with snicker doodle wafers embedded in it. Motoko became interested in what the little girl had in store for him.

"Pardon me, who might you be?"

"I'm Tsukuyomi; a pleasure to meet you, Aoyama-sama!"

"How do you know me?"

Pharsti told her, "Be careful. She is a Shinmei swordsman."

"Onii-chan told me you and Setsuna-sempai are an item. Is that true?"

Soma shook his head no. The Goth lolita tilted her head in curiosity and lifted his glasses up to see that his once red eyes are back to brown.

"What's the matter, Matsumura-sama? Did I hurt your feelings?"

The boy swatted her hand away with his cane, tumbling backwards out of his chair to quickly stand up. Tsukuyomi looked at him strangely as if he was crazy, taking a bite out of her snicker doodle.

"You want to fight here?"

Pharsti peered over at her "But you don't?"

"I wanted to come see Setsuna-sempai, but I would be happy to obligate Matsumura-sama."

"_He just recovered, can he fight her?_"

From next to the Starbooks Coffee, Mari came by while shouting towards him just before the two of them started moving. In her hand she was holding a small headset and a plain white iPod.

"Daimyo," she held out the iPod with both hands "you requested this."

_Mari-chan was allowed to keep a tangible form on behalf of the head council due to her lending aid to end my fiasco.__ But I was puzzled to see that she didn't bring him a weapon so much as an MP3 player._

He nodded and put on the headphones while scrolling through the play lists. After picking a suitable song, he slips it into his front right pocket and let the song play.

_Space Love_

_By Fastway_

"_5…4…3…2…1…"_

"Let's play!"

Tsukuyomi leapt towards him out of her seat and had two kodachi extended, glancing blows off his flimsy cane which he couldn't reinforce with chi.

"_Space love~!" the melody exploded into a quick climb in tempo and quickly took a constant state of equilibrium. _

Soma resorted to diverting her blades rather than trying to make direct contact since his cane was nothing more than a tube of aluminum. As she came down upon him he jumped backwards hastily to consider a different strategy aside from taking her on toe-to-toe.

"_I—I'm lost in space for you baby…!" Oh__-__oh get ready!_

As Soma retreated, Tsukuyomi followed closely to see where he would lead her. Where he took the two of them was the Mahora branch of Magical Land, hopping past the turnstiles and into a rink containing bumper cars.

"_and I…oh honey you drive me crazy!" Oh__-__oh__,__ so tell me why!_

Leaping atop of a car already in motion, Soma invited her to fight in a chaotic environment. Tsukuyomi eagerly landed atop of another car and caused it to slide unstably towards him. As she got closer Soma grabbed the support pole that connected the car to the grid above, swinging around it and giving her a swift kick to the neck when she came within range.

"_Now w__e__'re __together, running in the blue sky!" And I'm __gonna touch you flashin' in the night__!_

She followed his example of using a pole as leverage, but instead of directing her counterattack towards him, she used it against the car he was riding on. She kicked it hard enough to the point where he nearly lost his balance as the car bounded backwards and into the wall, bouncing back towards her. Soma jumped to another car and kicked it in the pole to send the car and its inhabitants ricocheting against the barricade and into another car.

"_Now and forever keep your soul on fire!" Interplanetary lover, you take me higher!_

Tsukuyomi hop-scotched across another car and kicked him in the face as he looked one way towards her. Soma grabbed a nearby pole and used the recoil to knee her in the side as he swung around it. The little girl clung to another pole as she ran off of it and sprung back towards him.

"_Space love, make a move dance to my atomic groove!" Space love, space love, let me be your lover!_

Every car bumped around the rink without any sense of direction, making them risky stepping stones as the two of them were in the air for a longer period of time than actually standing on something. As Soma got out of the way of her kodachi, he hooked his cane into the ceiling and gave her a swift kick to the stomach that launched her out of the bumper rink and left the visitors of the bumper car rink dizzy and vomiting out yakisoba.

"_Space love, take a chance, come with me to wonderland!" Space love, space love, I feel your space love!_

Soma ended up chasing after her as he left the bumper cars and headed towards a roller coaster that had two sets of tracks that intertwined with one another aptly called The Chimera. Cutting the entire line as a new batch of tourists were about to board, Tsukuyomi cheerfully stuck out her tongue at him as she stood with her back against the open air.

"Catch me, Matsumura-sama!"

She fell backwards and disappeared from sight as he looked down where she went. Soma hadn't noticed the fact that for the last short while he had been racing up a stairwell and that she had dropped from a six story drop. He used his plated shoes to grind on the rails as she ran down one set as he went down the other.

After a large dip, the force of the drop launched him up into the air as his rail came to a sharp rise. On the other rail was Tsukuyomi giggling as he flipped forward in the air and landed with his feet surfing along the rails.

"You're so funny, Matsumura-sama!" she shouted over the whooshing sounds they made as they continued to barrel towards the ground.

"_I…I wanna ride with you baby!" Oh-oh, get ready!_

Not far behind them was a pair of carts that were beginning their next run on the ride. On the next dip, Soma was just on his way up jumped over the cart and landed back just as the two of them narrowly pass eachother by just a few centimeters on a conjoining track. Tsukuyomi was conveniently above him and already launched an attack towards him.

"_Let's fly…oh honey say that's amazing!" Oh-oh so tell me why!_

The two were now on the same rail as they clashed metals when she made her landing. Tsukuyomi swiped at him several times and watched as he dipped and dived forward and backward while letting the blade slide off his shirt.

"_Now we're together, running in the blue sky!" And I'm gonna touch you flashin' in the night!_

On the sidelines, Motoko and Pharsti were eyeing him from the ground. The older swordswoman went to help him but was stopped by a tug of the arm by Pharsti.

"What are you doing, Valkyrie-san?"

"Please, have faith in him." Pharsti shook her head "If he is your apprentice, the last thing he would want would be for you to baby him."

"But…!"

"When you call him weak, it hurts him deeply. All the training he endured has all been for the sake of earning your approval; please do not undo all of his work."

_It seemed as though Aoyama-san saw him as a son rather than just an acquaintance from how she responded. That look in her eyes as I told her that all of this was for her sake…I've never seen her face twist so painfully._

Motoko lowered her sword in reply to her request. She watched as Soma swatted away the little girl's blades with his cane and flipped backwards and off the ride while hooking Tsukuyomi's left leg to drag the both of them off the ride.

"_Now and forever keep your soul on fire!" Interplanetary lover, you take me higher!_

Soma and Tsukuyomi caught hold of a line of lanterns and slid down towards a waterfall ride that was already set in motion, landing atop a log shaped boat that rocked violently as they rushed towards the cliff.

"_Space love, make a move dance to my atomic groove!" Space love, space love let me be your lover!_

Standing three seats back, Soma was busy fencing with the goth loli while keeping her at two arm's length. In the reflection of her blades he saw that they were at the threshold of the fall and lunged forward and planted one foot forward on the headrest of the second row much to the complaint of the passengers.

"_Space love, take a chance, come with me to wonderland!" Space love, space love, I'll be your space love!_

As the boat tilted up, Soma leapt straight up to leave the boat behind and chase Tsukuyomi who was nonchalantly fell backwards and was a second and a half behind him. Tsukuyomi wound her left arm back and gathered a visible amount chi, a big smile on her face when she does so. Soma, knowing full well he wouldn't survive a direct hit without his own chi, stretched his arms and legs out to slow himself down and tackled her into the waterfall. He shoved her hand into a completely different direction and deflected the energy towards the wall to avoid the hit altogether.

After the explosion of plastic and recycled water, the two of them landed behind the boat with a tall splash. Motoko stood at the edge of the guardrail while looking for Soma as he came back up to the surface. She extended her hand out and yanked him out of the water, letting him lean against the rail to have a rest.

"_Minaraikou did that without the use of chi?_" Motoko thought it over as she replayed the entire battle over and over again "_Was he playing with her the entire time?_"

"Soma-kun, are you alright?" Pharsti grabbed his cheeks and turned his head both ways to check if Tsukuyomi had hurt him in any way.

_The way he moved as he fought her…it was almost as if he was dancing with her…_

The boy shook his head yes in reply, holding her hands as they rested on his face. He took a half step forward and made Pharsti bend her arms slightly. Before anything else could happen, Motoko coughed loudly and made their attention focus towards her.

"We should make our leave of this place and get him out of these wet clothes."

While Soma was mourning his damaged iPod they look over to the right and saw that Tsukuyomi was standing on the railing while water dripped off the frills of her dress.

"I'm sad I didn't get to see Setsuna-sempai, but I'm glad you were here to keep me company today." She winked towards him, "Maybe another time!"

She hopped off the rail and sheathed her kodachi while walking away cheerfully humming as she does. Pharsti was busy drying Soma's hair with a spare handkerchief as Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were arriving on scene to notice Tsukuyomi buying a cookie.

"Whoa, shit!" said Asuna "It's that girl from Kansai!"

Tsukuyomi took a considerable bite of her chocolate chip cookie before speaking "I'm sorry, Setsuna-sempai." She said almost respectfully "I'm a little tired now. Matsumura-sama was nice enough to play with me in your place; I hope you don't take it personally."

As she bowed and left, Motoko got an idea into her mind on how to obtain the answers she sought out.

"Valkyrie-san, would you please take Matsumura-kun to the dorm for some fresh clothes? I need to speak with Sakurazaki-san alone."

"Huh?" Asuna asked as she was left out of the loop "What for?"

"Asuna," Konoka grabbed her by the arm with Pharsti's help "it's top secret stuff!"

"I'd like to know too!" she said as she was dragged off towards the dormitories.

Setsuna sat down next to Motoko as per her request. The two of them propped their swords up against the big glass window pane next to their table and Motoko struck up conversation.

"You needed to speak with me?"

Meanwhile, at the Mahora Faculty Offices…

Keitaro sat at his desk while filing away assignments for the next few weeks until the door behind him opened up and peeking through the doorway was Naru glancing around the room before entering.

"Keitaro?"

"Oh?" Keitaro fixed his reading glasses "Narusegawa."

"Do you have a minute?"

"I don't think so," the ex-ronin started to shuffle around the papers currently in his hand "I'm pretty busy."

"Now hold on just one damn minute!" Naru said with traces of annoyance in her voice "You've been avoiding me the entire week! What the hell is your problem?"

"Narusegawa, you don't have to hang around me. You've already done enough for me."

"Don't give me any of that crap! I don't speak to you for four years and you don't so much as give me the time, why won't you hear me out?"

"I've moved on." He said coldly "You've done this to me about what, three times already? The only difference is that I'm doing it to you."

Keitaro got up from his desk and tucked his papers under his right arm before setting off out the door past Naru without so much as looking her in the eyes. The second the door slammed behind him, Naru fell to her knees with teardrops splattering on the ground; she balled her hands and began to pound the ground furiously while ignoring the splits in her skin. She fell backward onto the door and brought her bruised hands to her face to muffle her sobs.

"God…damnit….!"

_The students had been reassigned rooms after the incident since the first semester was already over anyway. Konoe-san thought it would have been funny to have us stay with Sakurazaki-san again, this time with Tatsumiya-san as her roommate—this was palpable by her side of the room bristling with firearms and the portrait of her boyfriend on the track team on her workbench. Admittedly, sleeping next to Tatsumiya-san is quite peaceful._

"What's with that lady anyway?" asked Asuna, sitting on Mana's bunk.

Pharsti handed Soma a pair of jeans "I'm sure whatever reason she has, it must be important."

"She's from the same sword school as Secchan, right?"

"Yes, she is also the one who taught Soma swordsmanship."

Asuna gave a cynical look "She's way too pretty looking to be a demon slayer."

There was a small thud in the hallway that made everyone's heads face the door. Asuna volunteered to investigate and opened the door to see that Naru was leaning against the doorway just barely being able to stand.

"Narusegawa-san!" Pharsti rushed over to support her from falling onto her face.

_Narusegawa wasn't in good shape. Her breath reeked of liquor and her hands were covered in cuts and bruises; as much as it delighted me to see her in pain, I felt obligated to help her._

"What happened?" said Konoka as she got a bottled water from the refrigerator.

Naru murmured to nobody in particular "Am I really that bad of a person?"

* * *

Read and review, new chapter coming soon.


	51. Dealing with the Hypothetical

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima. All rights reserved and all that stuff.

* * *

It was supposed to be a vacation.

Another stepping stone on the way back to Hinata-onsen. This was supposed to be a chance to not fight, to not have to throw a single punch, to not fire a single bullet.

But here he was, in the middle of what could best be described as the world's biggest game of laser tag. Of course knowing the people he associates with, this could only mean trouble.

"It's nothing personal, Matsumura-kun." Tatsumiya Mana said coldly "It's just another job."

Soma put away his cell phone into his pocket "Figures."

"_What'd she say?_" said Pharsti standing behind him, using telepathy to avoid talking.

"_She doesn't give a shit who she fights for, just how much they're willing to pay._"

"_There isn't anything we can do, then."_

"_This is one of those times I really fucking hate snipers."_

Soma and Pharsti were standing behind a clothing store as cover to avoid getting hit by Mana's rifle. He brought up Negi's telepathic wave to check on his progress on avoiding getting shot.

"_Sir Negi, how are you holding up?"_

"_I'm fine. Nagase-san can deal with Tatsumiya-san's sharpshooting."_

"_Glad to hear it. Pharsti and I will make you an escape route."_

They turned to the large street before them, watching as Chachamaru's sisters were lining the streets. Automated guns cocking, many laser sights trained on them, a large grin across Soma's face.

"She brought out the robotic welcome wagon."

"Would you like to try or should I?"

"It looks cooler when you do it."

"Oh," Pharsti shook her head "you're just saying that!"

"Come on, we still have a job to do."

On the cobblestone road they stood on Pharsti blew out a small puff of air, watching as rocks detached themselves out of the ground and made giant holes in the Chachamaru clones.

_**Chapter X – "Dealing with the Hypothetical"**_

Soma drew out his SPAS-12, blowing the limbs off any of the remaining Chachaclones that managed to survive Pharsti's initial attack. The two made their way towards the west side of town while combating everything Chao Lingshen had to throw at them. Pharsti got creative with one of the streetlamps and used magnetic force to rip it out of the ground and lop one of the heads off of another clone.

Approaching them from the side of a building was a large golem three stories high with a body that looked like the offspring of the iron giant and a sandstone lighthouse.

"Well," said Pharsti, nervously "hello there!"

The right hand of the golem split in half and folded backwards to reveal a large gun barrel that erupted a fiery red blast from its ebon depths. Soma dived (Pharsti floated) over to a patio that had been knocked over from the shrapnel of what was now confirmed as a large cannonball. His other hand dug into the environment and split open the ground enough to rupture the waterworks underneath the café they were next to, Soma leaping atop of the stony hand to escape the ensuing rubble.

Soma ran up the arm of the golem and made him take a swat towards him with the other hand. With the canon pointed directly at him, he bent his knees down and watched the barrel light up to the point of white hot intensity. At the last second, Pharsti split the hand right off of it with two conflicting wind blades meeting at a single point. Soma rolled atop of the cannon arm and tilted it enough to where it faced its head.

One second, the golem stared into the cannon, the next it turned into debris. Two more of its friends rose out of the ground from a fork in the road, launching two more volleys into the street.

Pharsti had a glare across her face as her hair swirled about with one of the cannonballs floating several inches from her face. Soma shook his head as he stood next to a ball split in half by Saiketsu. With a flick of her right hand she sent back her welcoming gift right back down the barrel of her opponent across the net, sending it exploding from the inside out. Soma sent a grenade launcher round right between the eyes of the other's face, continuously loading and lobbing shots into the rifle Suu gave him.

The minute it crumbled a sizable hole burst through the smoke and before them stood Chachamaru, rotating sextuple barrel cannon as one arm and humming laser blade as another.

"Judging by the weapons you got," said Soma "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're the real thing."

"You are correct, Matsumura-san."

"Please Chachamaru" Pharsti intervened "we need to get through."

"I am sorry, but my orders are to not let you two past this point."

Soma noticed something was a little off "Hold on; you weren't ordered to handle Sir Negi?"

"That is correct. Mistress Chao informed me that you would try to stop her as well."

"That's the general idea. You mind letting us through just this once? I'll treat you to some……natural oil or something."

Pharsti held her left hand to her face in embarrassment "Very smooth negotiations, Soma-kun."

"Hey, I tried."

"I understand I cannot deter you from proceeding."

"So you'll let us go?"

Chachamaru raised her gatling arm and the bolt for the barrel slid forward with a _CLICK_. "Instead, I will issue you an ultimatum. Put down your weapons and wait for the battle to conclude."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? We'd hate to be left out of all the excitement!"

Pharsti whispered in his ear "I think she means business."

"If that is your answer, then prepare yourselves."

Chachamaru spun the barrels to warm them up before they began to spurt out bullets. Soma and Pharsti ran in opposite directions to avoid the oncoming spray, booting up Phantom Shooter. It applied itself to the SPAS-12 and gave it gold crests along its sides as well as giving the barrel and rifling a nice shiny silver gild.

Standing up from cover, Soma fired the modified shotgun and from the barrel came large shards of crystals spreading like the world's deadliest sneeze. One of the barrels jammed and when it came for its turn, the bullet was stuck in the chamber. Soma drew Saiketsu and made a rush to close the fifteen foot distance between them.

Pharsti assisted him by waving both her hands from the ground upwards in an X motion. Two spikes rose from the ground and made Chachamaru scuffle backward to avoid being skewered. As a result, she failed to notice Soma sliding feet first under the lower arch and firing at nearly point blank range. Several shards explode in her gun-arm and tore it clean off and into a wall. He kicked her back and slung his shotgun over his shoulder while drawing out Saiketsu to continue his combo.

Chachamaru counteracted his blade with a swipe of her laser blade and forced Soma to dodge with a quick sway to the left and send a roundhouse to her right side. The robot maid could not move her arm as he dragged her with his kick to the left, resorting to using her leg thrusters to reverse her direction. Soma jumped back as she dropped her broken gun-arm and sprouted her normal doll-joint arm, developing holes in her fingertips which shot out 9mm rounds at 300 a minute.

Excalibur shifted from Phantom Shooter to Defenser Alpha, displaying spreading waves of energy that collided against the shield with all the shots Soma was blocking. From behind him, Pharsti applied a binding that shot from behind her back and placed a red ribbon over Chachamaru's sensors to prevent her from seeing. Soma used the opportunity to connect a well placed punch to the face that sent her tumbling into a lamppost.

The robot maid dug her artificial fingers into the side of the lamppost and ripped it out by its roots. She took a powerful swing that nearly negated the weight of the lamp making Soma catch it with both hands and swing her into the air where he drew out his S-2000 and fired six shots into her torso that fizzled with electricity as they made exit wounds. Chachamaru landed on the ground with a thud, remaining motionless.

Soma went to check on her, seeing that she was looking up at him "What was that?"

"I will concede, Matsumura-san. You may pass."

Pharsti joined him as he conversed with her "Chachamaru-san; you were holding back, weren't you?"

"My duty was merely to stall you."

"Stall us for what?" asked Soma.

"Hasegawa-san is fighting a losing battle against me."

Pharsti wondered as she saw a glint of code in Chachamaru's eyes "Shouldn't we do something about it?"

"I'm sure Chiu-Chiu has it covered." He glanced down at the robot maid "Since I'm not going to destroy you, we'll just be on our merry way."

"Let's go Soma-kun. We have an appointment to keep."

Making their way towards the Tree of Yggdrasil, they followed the effervescent glow of the tree as direction while they made a run for the tree. On the way they made idle chitchat as they ran.

"Do you think Kagurazaka-san and Sakurazaki-san are okay?"

As they walked up the stairs up to the trunk and found Chao casually sitting at a table by the tree while sipping a cup of tea, beside her were the very roughed up Asuna and Setsuna.

Soma held a hand to his chin before nodding and pointing without fuss "I'll take that as a no."

"Hello again, Matsumura-kun!"

"Sup' Chao?"

"I take it you're here to stop me too."

Soma twiddled his thumbs playfully and optimistically beamed a smile towards her "Oh, that's on our to-do list. But we can take time off to have some tea, right Pharsti?"

"Tea certainly sounds nice!" Pharsti nodded as the two of them sat down at the table across from her

Soma helped himself to the pot of Oolong tea and the two spare teacups along with the red bean filled steamed buns. As Chao lowered her cup, Pharsti took it upon herself to start asking questions.

"Chao-san, you never told us why you went through all the trouble to do all of this."

"It was bad enough when Pharsti did it," said soma after ripping a piece of a bun off "this one just seems kind of random."

"Can't you tell?" Chao winked "I'm an evil genius."

"That's all well and good." Pharsti put down her cup "But you have to have some kind of motive for why you are doing this."

"I'm afraid that is for Negi-kun to know and you not to find out."

"You're afraid?" Soma wondered about that "What's to be afraid about?"

"If I tell you, I'll create a time paradox."

"Still playing off that time traveler bit?"

"I wish I were playing, but if you insist on impeding my plans for world domination I'm going to have to brush you aside."

Pharsti mused "What is so important that you need to involve the magical world into all of this?"

"Always the scholar, Valkyrie-san." Chao giggled.

Soma heaved a sigh as he stuffed the remaining part of the bun into his mouth "Enough with your 'cryptic metaphors'. What are you after?"

"I'm going to change the future, of course."

"What're you gonna do? Name yourself queen of the world?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no. I'll just change it to where everyone knows about magic."

"Why's that? Of all the things to change, you pick that?"

"My future is wrought with so much error, having the world know of the existence of magic will make things run much smoother."

Pharsti raised an eyebrow towards her, "Your ideals are reasonable……for a Bond villain."

"I'm with her." Soma said "Suppose your imaginary world comes to be, what then?"

"Like I said, that's for Negi-kun to know."

Soma and Chao kicked the table and its contents up into the air with Chao making the first move with a swift kick through where the table once stood. Soma and Pharsti were nowhere to be found on the other side.

"Looking for us?"

Behind Chao was the pair, arms folded as they waited for Chao to make another move. On Soma's face was a pair of gold gilded glasses.

"Of course, Matsumura-san." Chao smirked "I hope you prove better than those two."

Chao threw a right hook, a reverse round house, turned around and threw a left backhand, and tossed another table towards his last known location and missed every shot. Just before every blow landed, the two of them moved just out of range of her attacks as if to spite her.

"Come on," Soma taunted her "aren't you part of the Chinese Martial Arts Club?"

Appearing behind them just as Soma finished his last word, Chao was holding one of her time warping bullets between her fingers. Soma swatted away her hand and watched her disappear again to appear just above him with two more bullets, swinging her back a fair distance.

She tossed the bullets towards him like shurikens and had him deflect the shots with Saiketsu as she appeared behind him again with another set of bullets shooting towards his flank. Pharsti intercepted her shots with well placed air slashes that split the rounds into dust.

Soma moved from his position and flung his foot skyward for what looked like no apparent reason until Chao came to intercept his right foot with another punch, just barely missing the tip of his shoe as he sidetracked her fist another way. He took one of the bullets which fell out of her hand and ended up tossing it towards her, watching as she grabs it and swings it back towards him with Soma splitting the shot in half, sending both shards in two different directions and sent two chairs into the future.

"I get it now." Soma observed "That's the Cassiopeia thing Sir Negi was talking about. Without that, you're just a subpar martial artist."

"And with your Bright-Eyed Scholar, you wouldn't be able to avoid my attacks. However…"

She drew out eight more bullets with both hands, tossing them all towards Pharsti. The valkyrie's barrier rippled with all the shots fired towards her, with Chao appearing behind her with another fist full of bullets. What she didn't see was the stalagmite that rose up and punched her in the gut. The force knocked her back into a table with a slight tear in her suit.

"Okay, seriously." Soma rolled his eyes "You didn't really think that she couldn't defend herself?"

Pharsti turned around and coyly adjusted her glasses that were gilded on the side with gold wings.

"It's my world," she giggled "he just lives in it."

"I see; theoretically, we can't harm eachother." Chao nodded towards the tree of Yggdrasil "The world tree is in full bloom, generating an infinite amount of mana from heaven and hell and the space between. Both of our powers run off of mana and seeing as I can move through time, and you know what I'm going to do before I do it, this fight won't go anywhere."

"Tell ya what." Soma took out his wallet and took out the bank card Suu gave him, "Since I can't beat you, I'll bet you my bank account that Sir Negi beats you in some flashy explosion."

"You sound confident. Are you willing to bet three million yen on a boy you don't know very well?"

"Yeah. It's a sure bet." He tossed her the card with the triple eyed watermark "Make a wish!"

Before she catches it, the card exploded into a large white cloud and masked their exit as Soma and Pharsti carried Asuna and Setsuna away from the area. They discussed the result while they slid down the side of a building.

"Was it right to blow up your ATM card?" Pharsti asked.

"That ATM card was made by Suu-chan—it served its purpose."

Diving off the roof of the building they were on into a freefall towards another building, Pharsti asked him something on the way down.

"Soma-kun,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you really bet everything you had on Negi-kun?"

He chuckled to himself as the approached the skylight of a neighboring building.

"Of course I would." Soma said as the four of them crashed through the glass.

Back at the base of the tree of Yggdrasil, Chao stood fairly unscathed while sitting down next to what remained of her tea table. The teapot remained undamaged as well as one of the cups on the ground turned over. She casually takes up one and sipped the remaining sliver of the wasted tea before tossing the cup over her shoulder. In her other hand was what remained of the bank card, the card's ID number still intact.

"Okay Matsumura-kun, you have yourself a bet."

* * *


	52. Death Walks Beside Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima, rights go to Akamatsu.

* * *

_Previously…_

"Am I really that bad of a person?"

_I was going to say yes. But since she was nice enough to watch over Soma-kun I would help her back onto her feet._

"Narusegawa, what happened between you two?"

"It started after he recovered four days ago."

_Four days ago-_

_Keitaro was just admitted out of Mahora General after having proclaimed a clean bill of health when he exited the hospital to see that Naru was waiting for him at the entrance._

"_You okay, Keitaro?"_

_The ex-ronin shielded his eyes from her, continuing to walk well past her much to her surprise._

"_Hey!" she grabbed him by the shoulder "Wait!"_

_Keitaro brushed her hand off and continued walking towards a bench with a vending machine. He sat down and allowed her to sit down next to him._

"_Hold on one goddamn second! What's the matter with you?"_

"_Stop pretending to care about me."_

"_How hard did he hit you? Are you high on some weird medicine?"_

"_You only begged for me because you wanted to save yourself."_

"_What the fuck?" Naru grabbed him by the collar "Do you know how long I had to build up courage just to talk to you?"_

"_If it weren't for Soma-kun, I would've committed suicide because of you."_

"_What're you saying?! I had to give up four years of my life just so I would see you again!"_

"_I paid the same price. Do you really think I can get all those years I didn't spend in college back? Can you give me back all that time?"_

"……"

"_I thought so." Keitaro threw away his half empty can of coffee towards the trash can but missed and spilled its remaining contents onto the ground._

_Naru was left alone under a streetlamp gripping her soda can and throwing it hard to the ground in a fit of rage and tears. She stood up and yelled when he was out of range._

"_Yeah! Well screw you too!"_

"When we went to pick up Soma-kun, we didn't want you to see us fighting."

_Even apart, the two act like a bitter old married couple. I might have actually felt sorry for her if she hadn't worn away at me what with being an indecisive halfwit. _

Konoka applied ointment to the older girl's cuts "We have to do something about this."

"This is between them." Asuna stated "We aren't responsible for them."

"Asuna, how can you say that?" said Konoka "Can't you see she's hurt?"

"I wouldn't want anybody messing around with my relationship."

"To whom?" Pharsti asked "Negi-kun?"

"N-no! I mean when I get one!"

_We walked Narusegawa back to her room. For a change she was quiet on the way there with her head kept low; whether I liked it or not, I had to mend the rift between them to atone for my sins. I felt bad enough being incomplete without my connection to Soma-kun; I was feeling rather guilty about caring too much about her._

_That night, Sakurazaki-san came back as composed as ever. But something felt completely off about her…_

_**Chapter 50 – "Death Walks Beside Her"**_

_Not that long ago__**…**_

"You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes;" Motoko cleared her throat as she took a sip of her tea "how are you? Have your wounds healed properly?"

"They have. I'm still surprised Soma-kun managed to come through with how badly I hurt him."

_Six days ago_

A long ominous beep continued for three seconds as many surgeons worked to keep the bodily fluids inside Soma's body. A nurse was listing off the many injuries Setsuna had inflicted on him in a ten minute span.

"_Multiple tears in muscle tendons; stomach, lungs and liver ruptured. Compound fractures in the right arm and left leg. I need a large bore IV stat!"_

"I was fortunate to have only gotten away with a few bumps and bruises. It was a miracle he recovered at all."

"Though I regretted not training him to deal with other Shinmei swordsmen let alone my sister, I never once thought he could ever defeat one backed with the power of a god." Motoko changed subjects to something happier "I want to speak with you about your time with Matsumura-kun."

"Was there something Pharsti-san couldn't tell you?"

Motoko placed her clay cup down "Everything."

"I don't know what I can tell you, but I'll do my best."

"Did he carry feelings for me?"

"He was in love with you."

"I know."

"What?"

"I was expecting a different answer to be honest. I had a lot of time to think thinks over, adding up all the signs, regretting my actions towards him; but it was the only thing that kept me going all this time." Motoko eyed her "Did he garner feelings for you?

"…Yes."

Motoko sighed, "He is always so quick to grow attached."

"Pharsti-san told me of his masochistic tendencies before we started to seriously train."

_A month ago_

_In front of a trail of scorched earth was Soma, bleeding from his nose as well as several purple bruises below his ribs. Parallel to him was Setsuna who didn't have a scratch on her._

"_That is enough for today. Let us return the dorm for now."_

"_No…no way!"_

"_You are too injured to continue. I'll get some—"_

"_I want more…! Give me more!"_

"_I don't have time for this."_

_Without another word, he rushed straight towards her with his sword raised. If he couldn't get her to do it willingly, he was more than able to force it out of her. When she blocked the sword swipe, he leaned in closer and punched her right between the eyes. Of course it had no impact because his chi mastery was at an all time low from the training regiment._

_Setsuna gripped her wooden sword and an unseen forced swirled around her. Her irritated expression was rare, something unwise to bring out in a near-master swordsman, coaxed out by Soma's unhealthy desire to get injured._

"_I'll give you more…" her power grew exponentially "…all the power you want."_

_Soma steeled himself as he was about to continue his training for withstanding chi attacks. Thunder shook the heavens as lightning streaked across the sky and towards the ground, striking Setsuna's bokken before she landed her strike. The boy disappeared before the blast of dirt and electrostatic discharge._

"_Ah…hah…" she exhaled sharply to relax herself._

_Setsuna slashed the air once to clear the smoke created by her attack and looked upon what remained of the ground she tore up. Soma was still quite standing, just not unscathed. His clothes were mostly a charred mess with burns covering his arms and his bokken in splinters._

"……_."_

_Soma collapsed to the ground on his face, a small pool of blood forming from his mouth. Angrily, Setsuna threw her sword to the ground and shouted furiously._

"_YOU IDIOT!!!"_

* * *

"When Amon tainted me, my rage was fueled by every negative thought I ever had towards him."

Motoko raised an eyebrow "Did you hate him that much?"

"Perhaps I did. Every day I lived with him I thought that he would be the one to replace me as Konoka ojou-sama's protector, slowly prying me away from my duties."

Motoko raised an eyebrow "I can see why he was attracted to you."

"I only treated him as a student of Shinmeiryuu."

"After several months I tracked his strange behavior to something called _Stockholm syndrome. _Motoko trained her eyes onto her "I understand he garnered feelings for you. But what about you? How do you feel about him?"

Her thoughts turned to the moment she confessed everything to him in a shameless display of almost kissing him. Setsuna knew that trying to deviate from the question or lying would result in Motoko picking her apart.

"I really like him." She twiddled her thumbs "He is rough around the edges but I will admit to liking him."

"……"

"Sensei?" Setsuna wondered about her sudden silence.

"Please, just call me Aoyama-san. I'm nobody worth noting."

Setsuna got out of her chair in an attempt to stop the conversation "I will think things over. Thank you, Aoyama-san."

_That night as a change of pace I slept next to Tatsumiya-san. To my surprise she was a very hospitable roommate, cheerfully drinking a cup of coffee mixed with mango gelato (ten minutes after putting several holes in a lycan). Narusegawa ended up staying the night here to have some time away from everyone; in exchange, Soma-kun ended up staying at the night at the Mahora Hilton with Urashima-san._

On Keitaro's side of the bed were about two cases worth of beer bottles strewn about on the floor as well as discarded kimchi flavored instant ramen packages at the base of a stack of reports ready to be filed. After so many years he had learned to be punctual without the use of caffeine shots; he hadn't bothered to change into a set of pajamas, his lab coat caked with salty broth and sweat while he lay sprawled face down on the bed. The other side of the bed was vacant.

_I've never known him to be a heavy sleeper._

Soma was resting under the sign in the Kendo Club's dojo that read "_Self devotion to justice_". He remembered that to be the very same saying in Motoko's room, the very one he usually faced when he was on the floor bleeding once every week.

Being a member of the competitive part of the kendo team gave him privilege of having a key to the dojo. He had been there for two hours constantly swinging a wooden sword in order to tire himself out. Training under Motoko had given him five times the endurance of an Olympic athlete.

Speaking of which the swordswoman herself passed by the dojo on her way back from the local Shinto temple. She heard the familiar whistling noise of wood shredding through the air. Peeking through the door she watched Soma recite a set of blade strokes in quick succession.

She recognized the style, the very one she taught him—the Aoyama family Kenjutsu; a style derived from bushido in the warring states era used to battle demons, capitalizing on lightning fast speed and hitting vital points where blood pools. While simple, it proved effective as its methods had not been changed since the fifteenth century.

Soma shifted his right foot backwards as if his shoulders carried a much bigger weight. His hands tilted off a little more to the right and his stance lowered ever so slightly. The first set of swings and steps forward gave away what he had been using.

It had been the style Setsuna trained him under, the Kuzunoha style Kenjutsu. Popularized in the early 1900's, it was famous for being used by devil summoner Kuzunoha Raidou the 14th. Motoko talked to Soma very little of him mainly because he was renowned for being a talented pistoleer and she had a disdain towards firearms.

However, the next set of moves was different. Soma's left hand gripped his right forearm, swinging forward with each advancing step and twisting around for a more powerful strike. He flipped backwards in place while swinging his sword to preserve space while still unleashing a more powerful attack; a training dummy hung suspended in the middle of the room, being struck in four directions before he arced his feet up into the air for a downward side kick that sent it flying as the anchor in the ceiling was ripped out from the force of the blow.

"_That style…where did he learn it?_"

_The next morning Sakurazaki-san and I made breakfast for the four of us. Narusegawa-san helped as well, though she ended up cutting herself several times in the process. Normally this would be the part where I would shake Soma awake by having Mari pester him but seeing as how she is currently in the employ of Evangeline and he isn't worth contacting at the time (what with being mute) I would have to wait._

"Thank you for helping cook breakfast" said Pharsti "I'm sorry that we are out of band-aids at the moment."

"It's no trouble at all. I just don't want to be a freeloader is all."

"Narusegawa-san," Konoka asked "when are you going to talk to Urashima-sensei?"

"…I don't know."

"Well you certainly can't stay here forever" said Tatsumiya Mana as she chewed on a pickle slice.

"I know that! But…"

"But what?" Pharsti asked in an almost snide tone.

"I need something that will drive the message home somehow."

Just outside was a loud crash followed the shrill cry of a Welshman. Asuna had broken down her door as well as the door belonging to Setsuna and Mana in a fit of rage on her way to school. Konoka was nice enough to peer through their doorway to make sure nobody else got injured.

"Secchan, are you alright?"

Setsuna dusted splinters off the table they ate from, "We are alright, Ojou-sama. And what of you, are you hurt?"

"I am but Asuna's really upset about something. I think something happened between her and Negi-kun." Konoka looked around the room, "Where's Sokkun?"

"He spent the night with Urashima-san; what were they fighting about?"

"I don't know. But whatever it was it must have been serious, Asuna never got this upset with him."

Pharsti thought for a moment about someone who would do anything for Negi, someone who would spare no expense to put a smile on his pre-pubescent face, someone older than him with a lot of money.

"I believe we have a solution."

"What do you have in mind?" Naru seemed almost scared of what she was thinking.

Konoka became confused as she was late to the conversation "What?"

"It's a long story." Pharsti slapped her chopsticks flat onto the table, "Shall we get started?"

Soma had been excused for the day by Konoemon due to his inability to speak English. Before he exited his office, Soma was given a letter that was addressed to him signed by Nanoha. He went to his desk in the English Teacher's Office to read it in privacy.

_Matsumura-san,_

_I'm glad you recovered well. I hope that you and your fiancé are getting along again._

_I asked the school counsel to take pity on her. Thankfully the most they did was restrain her magic circuit instead of sentencing her to death. While you were out I got a chance to talk with her._

_She told me about you, about your mother, about everything you've sacrificed just to get this far. I understand what it means to be lost; my best friend was born the same way._

_I don't mean to tell you how to live your life. But please don't waste it; I want to see you again one day._

_--Nanoha_

That little girl, that walking bundle of explosives, that sunshine through the clouds wanted to meet again. But that would have to wait.

Soma put the letter down and walked over to his locker to grab his coat. Opening it he looks to find not his coat but a pale faced girl with red eyes wrapped in a blanket with a penguin design.

"Don't open it!"

"……" Soma stood still-faced towards the hikkikimori.

"May I have some tea?"

Soma nodded and left the room, turning right and going down a stairwell just past the nurse's office and the break room for the teachers on the floor. Along the way he encountered Seta who came out of that floor's Men's washroom.

"Oh, hey there Soma! What's up?"

Soma pointed to the building's convenience store with a clerk sitting behind a layered window pane with a small sliding slot used for transactions.

"Gonna go buy something? Okay, I'll tell part-timer you said hi…kinda."

After politely bowing to Seta and waving goodbye he walked over to the shop counter and pointed to the large bottle of tea before placing the designated amount of money into the sliding drawer. The shopkeeper scratched his head at how quiet he was as he walked off with a four and a half liter bottle of tea resting on his shoulder.

Walking back up the stairs and back to his desk he crumpled the receipt and tossed it into the bin as he walked over to his locker and redialed the combination to say hello again to the stranger in his locker. She looked very appreciative as he handed her the tea bottle.

"Thanks, sensei!"

The boy nodded as he quietly closed his locker and headed for the door. As he gripped the doorknob he did a double take back towards the locker after realizing what had happened for the last minute and a half. He shook his head and continued.

Meanwhile, Pharsti along with Konoka and Setsuna headed over to a privately owned estate belonging to Yukihiro Ayaka.

"…and that is why we are here, Yukihiro-san." Pharsti explained, "I think you are the most qualified for this."

"Of course!" Ayaka motioned to her servant to bring them tea "I am glad you brought this to my attention. I, Yukihiro Ayaka or the Yukihiro Tourist Board will do all in my power to make Negi-sensei happy!"

_This was also a useful way to get Narusegawa-san out of our room. Things were going well until…_

Pharsti reached for her cup of tea and missed the handle completely, knocking it over in the process.

"P-chan," Konoka looked at Pharsti's face "are you okay?"

"I…" Pharsti looked around the room and saw nothing but a mesh of colors blurred together "I can't see anything…!"

Ayaka grabbed her classic styled phone sitting on the coffee table "I will call for an optometrist right away."

"Wait!" she yelped "You can't let Soma-kun know."

"You need help—!"

"No," she shook her head "it's what I deserve."

_Yukihiro-san was completely confused by what I said. I don't blame her, considering I refused to seek help for thinning my punishment. It looked like there were some side effects to not having mana flowing through my veins. I was like a fish without water: it was only a matter of time until I would suffocate._

_**The next day**_

In an elevator, Soma clutched his side as there was a wound that dribbled blood past his fingers as he limped past the sliding doors with sword in hand. He was in a boardroom probably for teachers to plan schedules or the like. Looking to the window overlooking a courtyard where nobody was in; it was past midnight and nobody cared to be there on a school night.

Through that same window Setsuna bursts through with Yuunagi, wearing all black attire under a black Matrix-like overcoat.

"I found you!"

Soma raised Saiketsu in defense as she closed in for the kill. He was already weakened, his arm sent recoiling back after what he would usually consider a meager swipe. His sword was knocked away from him as it clattered to the ground with no way of getting it back without Setsuna ripping him in half first. With his back against the wall and no other way to avoid an attack, Setsuna shouted at the top of her lungs just before Yuunagi tore off his head—

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!!!"

"_HEEEEEERE we are…! Born to be kings, we're the Princes of the Uni-veeerse…"_

Soma snapped awake as Pharsti's iPod was playing Princes of the Universe on repeat for the last fifteen minutes. In the meantime, Pharsti was resting on his shoulder as the plane on loan from the Yukihiro Tourist Board flew over a sea to the southeast. At first he was reluctant to go because of the curse put on him but Eva, in a rare show of mercy showed that she was also given permission to leave the campus.

A pair of librarian glasses rested on her nose and slid down her ears as she slept soundly. Soma took her word for it when she said that she thought that they looked cute on her. But of course he would have protested if he could actually talk.

_Even though we sat shoulder to shoulder, the air between us felt devoid of life. I couldn't stand to see him like this. Everything that made him what he is was gone. In my desire to make him mine I ended up pushing him farther away._

From indistinct left was this strange ringing sensation flossing from his left ear and exiting out his right. Soma peered around for the source of the noise to find no direct source. Still sweeping his view from left to right in a vain attempt to find where the irritating sound was coming from, he failed to notice Keitaro standing right in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"You okay, Soma-kun?"

Soma nervously scratched the back of his head as he felt like an idiot in front of Keitaro. He turned off Pharsti's iPod and placed a finger over his lips as a sign of courtesy for him not to wake her.

"It's almost time to get off. But the way Yukihiro-san wants us to leave the plane is a little bit crazy."

Keitaro handed him a parachute and in return he got a blank (but hard) stare. If he could talk, he would have probably shouted at the top of his lungs about just how retarded an idea it was.

Soma hated parachutes. After the last time of jumping out of a plane, he didn't want to have anything to do with sky diving or anything involving planes for that matter.

"I'll see you there."

Out his window Soma watched as the class he helped teach floated gently to earth like flowers in a heavy summer breeze. In the seat to the right of him, Mari nodded in guarantee to wash away his doubt.

"I will take care of Miss Pharsti. You should go have fun, daimyo."

He got up from his seat and followed Keitaro out the hatch for whatever reason was built into the bottom of the plane. Just outside, that ringing sound returned but this time a source could be pinpointed. The sound became louder as he dive bombed the island resort below; ignoring the majority that landed on the beach, he veered over to the left towards a small clearing.

As his chute flew open and jerked him violently backwards, the strings were caught by a tree. This time however, Soma took out his knife and cut the strings before they became taught. This resulted in him spinning backwards several times in midair before sliding to the ground on one knee and one foot.

Despite being on "vacation" Soma was still wearing his combination hunting/street clothes. After being attacked by ogres, ninjas, mages, devils, his own maids, and the god of destruction, he wasn't going to take any chances about things appearing out of thin air and wanting to kill him.

At long last the noise came to a halt as he stood under the shadow of a healthy ten foot palm tree. Looking around to confront the creator of that outrageous sound he felt his chest tighten suddenly and his heart suddenly stalled. He clutched his chest with both arms and ended up turning around, falling backwards towards the palm tree.

Before his head hits the tree, he felt himself land against something soft yet smooth. A second pair of arms wrapped around his waist and soft flesh rubbed against the side of his neck.

"Remember me?"

Soma turned his head around enough for his peripheral vision to catch a glimpse of a gohitoe-clad beauty lovingly tickling his neck with her nose. She slipped his jacket down his shoulders and off his arms then tossed it to the side.

"Himawari!?" Soma suddenly realized he could talk and move his face again "What?"

Back on the beach, Pharsti woke up to realize that she was resting in a beach chair and now wearing a modest sky blue blouse. She got up and saw Kitsune now chilling out with a Blue Hawaiian in one hand and a paper fan in the other.

Kitsune mustered the effort to lift one eye "Oh, hiya Pharsti!"

"Kitsune," she rubbed her eyes "have you seen Soma-kun?"

Rubbing her chin she cycled through the many girls and Keitaro and Negi, sorting out whether or not she saw Soma in the big mess of parachutes. She shook her head in defeat.

"I don't remember him landing. But knowing him he's just fine; I'm sure somebody saw him, maybe Kei-kun?"

_Kitsune sounded somewhat shocked when she found out a week ago that I was Soma's fiancé. She always imagined that he would more than likely marry Motoko and that they would have a marriage built upon a foundation of bipolar arguments that ended in hate-sex. Between you and me, I hated her almost as much as I did Narusegawa………almost._

_I took her advice and looked for Urashima-san._

There stood Keitaro along the beach, his wimpy male one-piece swimsuit replaced by a pair of swimming trunks that allowed him to show off the muscles he gained while working for Seta; not to mention the many scars he received from mining and excavating. He refused to go swimming and instead contented himself to taking in the breeze.

_After my little outburst, Narusegawa and the others were more than willing to put aside their differences and welcome Urashima-san back whether they hated him or not. He must have been relieved to have such unconditional love for him come so easily. I know that ever since then I've had accusing eyes painfully piercing the back of my head._

Keitaro noticed Pharsti walking his way "Valkyrie-san, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Kitsune said you might know where Soma-kun went."

"I might have an idea. I saw him sort of veer to the left of me when we fell. You haven't been well lately, we'll go search for him for you."

"Thank you."

Back with Soma, Himawari decided to have her way with him as she familiarly glided her hands all over him as he sat in her lap. She started whispering things into his ear.

"I thought you would've been happier to see me."

"Didn't you die in the library?"

Himawari rolled her eyes playfully "Well, I _am_ a being of liquid mithril and you were sitting on me when I dissolved so I thought that you would make a nice comfortable vessel."

"…?"

"Don't worry; I'm not here to steal you away from that Pharsti girl. In fact if it weren't for me, you would have died that night in Secchan's arms."

"Why show yourself now?"

"I wanted to stretch my legs a little. Taking a ride with you has been the most fun I've had in years."

"Goddamn it…! My—"

"—body is a hotel to you people. I know, I've dwelled in you long enough to know you were going to say that."

"Now you're just being a pest."

"You're wondering right now, 'what happened to Amon?'" she waved one finger "I'm teaching him a lesson for what he did to you and Secchan."

In the back of his subconscious stood Amon in chains; they were positioned in a way that it was incredibly uncomfortable to move in any way.

She sighed, "I've watched you for a while. Even after making so many apologies I wanted to ask you myself."

"Ask me what?"

"You craved her, didn't you?"

"Crave is really strong word."

"Secchan, I mean."

"I crave her in the same sense that I crave green tea."

"Bad example," she grinned "considering you drink it religiously."

"You're starting to piss me off."

"Don't sound so glum! That isn't the proper vacation attitude."

Her arms reverted to a mercury-like color, liquefying into cool metallic substance that defied all logic. Before he could speak another word, he was engulfed in mithril in an instant. Several seconds later he was wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks.

"There we are!" Himawari beamed "Perhaps the right attire will be a good start."

"!?"

"Where was I? Oh, yes. You really wanted Secchan to punish you, didn't you?" she tickled his stomach gently and got a very defiant and muffled moan from him "You wanted to be punished for every bad thing you ever did."

"That's not…! Ah…!"

Himawari stuck her right hand's middle finger in his mouth and nearly made him gag. Spending enough time in his system gave her enough knowledge of where he was sensitive.

"Fufufufu, you're cute when you pretend to be right."

A nearly weightless presence from behind closed in with ominous intent. Without so much as letting go of Soma, a liquid metal tentacle snapped from her back and snatched the newcomer up into the air.

"Well now, aren't we ever so rude?"

"Ngh…!"

Their guest was none other than Aoyama Tsuruko. Himawari had her tied up enough to the point where Tsuruko couldn't even wiggle her toes.

"Take your hands off him this instant!"

"Ara," she smirked "so says the woman who ruined his life more so than before. Tell me, why shouldn't I just crush you like an insect and save him the trouble?"

Soma broke loose from her grip and tried to get a grip on the tendril flailing Tsuruko around in the air. Without mana or chi he did absolutely nothing to stop her.

"I'm sad, Soma-kun. I thought you would be proud of me for killing the woman who made your life miserable."

She released her grip on Tsuruko, dropping her like a ragdoll with a large _thud_. Himawari shook her head in disappointment as she placed a hand on Soma's shoulder.

"I sincerely hope you know what you're doing."

The haughty girl disappeared into his shadow, watching what he was going to do next. Soma helped up the older swordswoman to her feet, about to ask what she was doing here but realizing that he has no voice again.

"So nice for your own good, Matsumura-kun; your enemies tend to become your allies."

Tsuruko sheathed her blade and cleared her throat. It had been a long time since she had been embarrassed like that, being the ever watchful eye that kept tabs on him.

"I'm sorry to see Setsuna-chan did so much damage to you. She would have wanted you to kill her if it would have protected Konoe-san."

He let her get close to him, brushing arm to arm when she gripped him by the shoulder and forcefully pulled him to the side. Her free hand went straight for his chest, but just as she was about to connect, Soma's hand clasped her delicate hand in his small but rough one.

Soma forced her back and raised his hands for what was to come, watching her as she sprinted towards him with her hand already close to her hip. Within a split second of her noticing, Soma had already closed the gap between them and had his hand on her sword.

Tsuruko felt a hard mass press against her ribs as Soma shoved the sword back into its sheath and pressed his back to her while giving her a sharp elbow strike. She had no time to react as he swung her around by the shoulder of her gi and pressed his shoe into the back of her kneecap of her right leg.

When they had stopped moving, Soma had gripped Tsuruko's hand straight up and she was bent backwards in an uncomfortable limbo. Her hair finally fell towards the ground and behind it he had planted his lips onto hers as a means to spite her. After what seemed like an eternity, he soon had his fill and spun her back to her feet.

"_Heehee…" Himawari giggled from the safety of Soma's shadow and crossing a red X through a picture of Tsuruko next to pictures of Motoko and Setsuna "That's three for three!"_

"Ah…" Tsuruko wiped her lip "You have become much stronger since we last met."

Soma licked his lips and continued to look her in the eye as she approached him more casually. She had to kneel down to view him at eye level, placing her hands on his shoulders in a much more comfortable manner.

"I am glad to see you are alright." Tsuruko peered around his hip where she glanced at what looked like a swelling in his skin; she turned him around to show that it was just one of many scars inflicted upon him by Setsuna over the last month he spent in Mahora.

Soma turned back around to hide his shame from her. She had a genuine look of concern on her face as she hugged him like a child getting a scrape on the playground for the first time.

"You needn't hide from me. After all your trouble, a brief respite is in order."

Considering that this was the same woman who beat the hell out of him, insulted his teacher, continued to call him a weakling, dangled his hopes for living normally in front of him on top of killing him once, she was being quite nice to him for a change.

"Rest while you can, child. You have an ordeal ahead of you."

Without knowing it, Soma felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him. Himawari took the liberty of knocking him out for her and Tsuruko laid him down next to the tree and wiped the stray hair from his eyes. Just as quickly as she came, she left.

Nearby, three voices called out his name as they searched for him.

Seta, Suu, and Sarah came through the near wall of bushes and trees and spotted Soma sleeping beneath the sturdy palm tree.

"Hey there, little man." Seta shook him awake, "You can't go sleeping here. It's bad for your back!"

"Asshole!" Sarah kicked him over "Where do you get off on wandering off and making other people look for you?"

"Take it easy." Her papa scolded "Your sweetheart is worried about you. A real gentleman doesn't keep a lady waiting."

Suu took notice of the fact he was wearing swimming trunks now, "Were you just shy? Didn't want the girls to see your wee-wee?"

Seta carried Soma on his back all the way to the beach area where the others were busy enjoying themselves. Before they arrived, Pharsti was listening in on a conversation on Keitaro's cell phone.

"You found him? That's great! We'll be waiting." He turned to Pharsti who was sitting in a chair under an umbrella, "Seta said he'll be here in a little bit."

"Thank you, Urashima-san."

When Pharsti stood up, she took one step forward and felt her legs suddenly go limp. She collapsed to the ground gripping her ribcage and starting to suffocate.

"Valkyrie-san!"

Keitaro scooped her up and saw that she broke out into cold sweat and was breathing heavily.

_My condition started to worsen. Now I could not feel my legs and they wouldn't respond now matter how hard I tried._

"I've got to tell Soma—"

"Please…stop! Don't tell him!"

"But you're in pain!"

"I have to bear my punishment…" Pharsti drew a long breath and swallowed stray spit in her mouth.

Keitaro eased her back into the chair, "I really hope you know what you're doing."

As Pharsti pretended to go to sleep, Seta came back with Soma and sat him down in the chair across from Pharsti. Before the two (Pharsti) could spark up conversation, Konoka and Setsuna came by to speak with them.

"P-chan, how do you feel?"

"Just fine! I do feel a little thirsty though."

Behind them were Asuna followed by Negi; the bell-haired girl had her arms crossed in a huff as she walked away from their teacher who was constantly pleading for her to stop. Eventually he clutched onto her feet and made her fall over to the floor on accident.

"Asuna," Konoka leaned down to talk to her "can't you just give him a break?"

Konoka was wearing a swimsuit with no back that clung to her curves very nicely. When she bent over, she instantly caught the attention of Setsuna and Soma whom of which were instantly drawn to her ass.

_Admittedly, Konoe-san has a bottom that would tempt a saint to sin, but Sakurazaki-san looking somewhat concretes my theory that it trancends the gender boundry._

Konoka turned around and spotted Setsuna rearing back to avoid suspicion "Secchan, are you okay?"

"It's hot…"

Pharsti pretended to fan herself for a moment, "It most certainly is," she said almost snidely.

_This would normally be the point where Soma would scold me for being so rude to her. I don't hate her, I just happen to have a problem with everyone I meet._

"I said leave me alone." Asuna shoved Negi off with her free foot.

"But Asuna-san…!"

"What kind of crap do you give about me? I thought you didn't need me."

"You don't understand!"

Approaching Soma without their notice was Motoko, using a spare school swimsuit that normally a fairly tall adult should wear but in her instance she filled it to the point of stretching in all the right places.

"Ahem," Motoko cleared her throat awkwardly as she attempted to keep her usual air of dignity among her but failed miserably "Matsumura-kun I need to speak with you."

Soma bowed politely and looked to Pharsti for permission to go with her. She gives him the nod and the teacher with her student took a path that lead deep into the jungle.

_People in this situation would call me his "ball and chain". Trying to talk my way out of that label after my last stunt would put me deeper into the hole I dug for myself. Soma-kun always asked me for permission at any moment he would attempt to have fun long before I was given flesh._

"Sakurazaki-san," Pharsti hailed her.

"Yes?"

"I need a favor from you."

In the middle of the jungle, there was a clearing with several lines of taped off ground as well as some sets of kendo equipment ready to use.

"Minaraikou, if it is okay with you I would like to have a match for old time's sake."

Soma nodded as he grabbed a set of armor and slipped it on at her request. The smell of leather and metal frame in front of his face brought back memories when he first came to Hinata-sou.

The two of them decided to skip formalities and just bow politely to one another before starting their match.

It may come as a surprise to you, but there was eventually a point where he had reached equilibrium with her. His beatings became lessened and her surprise attacks became more predictable as he continued training. Now it was at a point where Motoko breaking down the door with a wooden sword and attempting to take his head off in the process was his equivalent of a casual high-five.

The master and apprentice continued to sidestep one another in a circle just waiting for the other to make a move and take a hit. Upon instinct, they both jumped backward in a mutual agreement where they both ripped off their equipment in one motion before smashing their sticks together; their eyes were only less than half a foot from eachother.

Ignoring all the laws of physics they were wearing their usual gear, Motoko in her kendo gi, Soma sporting his street clothes.

"I'm glad to see that even after all this time you have not forgotten me."

Motoko decided not to use chi to avoid breaking each other's sticks in the fight. She was surprised just how well he was keeping up with her considering his training hadn't been nearly as intensive as hers over the last few years. Every stroke, every whisk, every swing was met with an opposing _snap_ of his stick.

Until that streak was stopped when a glancing blow off his left side turned into a spin, Soma digging his left foot into her side with enough force to knock her onto her back.

She rolled backwards to one knee and sprung back up to continue the fight. Motoko decided not to hold back even if he was considerably weaker than her; she slammed her kendoka hard enough to press Soma's against him and make him stumble backwards for a few steps before planting his right foot and taking a large baseball swing that created a sound similar to the shot heard around the world.

_BAM!_

The blow landed across her cheek. It had not been enough to move her, but it had been more than enough to leave a red impression from the leather tip. Of course that didn't sit well with Motoko.

She gritted her teeth and charged him madly like a bull. To stop from being driven into the ground Soma caught onto her neck of her kendoka with his and started running alongside her.

Hiding behind Motoko's homicidal rage the two of them ripped several trees out of the ground before she sent Soma flying across the sand of the beach and through the window of a beach house. His fall was broken by a clothed table that he tumbled into and down onto the floor. Soma whisked his head back up and saw that Motoko thrusted her kendoka towards him with enough force to create a large whistling noise as it came towards him.

Soma ducked down and let the stick go between his jacket and his shirt, sliding his arms through the sleeves and kicking the stick up into the air along with his jacket. This didn't go as smoothly as Motoko grabbed her kendoka out of the air and made another heavy-handed swipe towards him. The blow was taken by Soma's sword but the vibration left a tingling sensation behind in its following. In a spur of the moment thought he tackled Motoko through a window behind them and hoped to catch her off guard in all the confusion.

As they landed, Soma was tumbling along the ground several feet away. The moment her vision returned to a world right-side up the lady swordsman had decided to forgo traditional swordplay and just dish out Shinmei techniques like candy. Soma got up just in time to roll to the side from one of her Zanmaken that splintered a tree into many pieces.

He had to stop her from using any more of them. He made a beeline for her, leaping to the side every time she tossed another one in his direction sending sand every which way. After throwing four more Soma had closed the gap between them and had smacked her kendoka towards the ground to try and disarm her. This plan was ruined when she changed the position of her hands so that it would make a rising vertical slash that diverted all of the chi she had at that moment straight up, and along with it Soma.

The boy was sent up like a rocket through the air, catching a nice glimpse of the island as he continued to climb. Before he could do much of anything, he was met by Motoko who had joined him up in the air and into freefall.

There was another presence, wrapping its arms around his waist. He turned his head and over his shoulder he looked as Setsuna was shouting in his ear to get behind her.

_Earlier_

"_I want you to protect him." Pharsti drew her attention away from the fact she was crippled._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I know Aoyama-san will hurt him and it infuriates me I cannot do anything about it in my condition."_

"_Of course, I will look after him."_

"_You really like him, don't you?"_

"…" _Setsuna turned her head to avoid making eye contact with her._

"_It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm happy someone like you cares about him."_

"…_?" the half demon sifted through Pharsti's words looking for implications. Without a word she chased after Soma who was no doubt going to do something stupid._

Setsuna turned him over to one side so that he was falling in front of her as she took on Motoko in his stead. For this fight she brought along Yuunagi because she knew that anything less would have been suicide.

Even with a full blade she could do very little against her; she was easily outmuscled by just how much chi Motoko was generating.

"Sakurazaki, do not interfere!"

"Can't you see you are going to kill him!?"

"It's what he wants!"

_She was right._

Setsuna felt pressure on her upper arms and watched the world go by in a spin as Soma put her behind him and resumed his fight with his teacher while giving no attention to the fact that he was plummeting towards the ground like a rock.

Refusing to let him end up like a bug on a windshield, Setsuna grabbed Soma blasted the ground with her Zanmaken to slow their decent. While the two of them toppled over when they landed, Motoko landed gracefully on one knee with a large impacting shockwave emanated from her.

Haruka was nearby in a beach chair casually sipping scotch from a glass cup and watching the master and apprentice duke it out.

"Yup, that's our Motoko alright."

Soma staggered to his feet with his clothes now in shambles. His blank face couldn't hide his heavy breathing and slouched posture as he retook his stance against her.

Motoko rose poised and ready with most of her hakama jacket torn up from falling at a steady eighty miles per hour. Setsuna took it upon herself to stand between them in an attempt to stop them.

"Aoyama-san, stop!"

"Why are you so intent on stopping me?"

"I won't let you hurt him!"

Motoko raised an eyebrow "You don't have a say in the matter."

Setsuna raised Yuunagi to block the oncoming swipe towards her, taking her attention off of Soma for a brief second. What she didn't see was him move between them and take the full force of Motoko's stick against his head.

"!?" Setsuna looked on the large swelling purple bruise that he received on the right side of his head.

"Foolishness, minaraikou."

Soma lacked the consciousness to stay standing as he hit the ground with a large thump. Setsuna angrily lunged toward her and in return received a slap across the face that was hard enough to knock her down next to Soma.

"Why!?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Motoko said in a voice that almost sounded curious.

"Can't you see he's in pain?"

"What do you care?" the older girl asked "You trained him in my stead and you didn't seem to mind the idea of battering his skull with a bokken. Tell me, what makes this occasion any different?"

Setsuna balled her hands into fists as she scraped the back of her mind for something, anything, to say to her. Motoko took her kendoka and took a swipe at her, making Setsuna flinch. At the end of her swing, Motoko saw that her kendoka was never in her hand in the first place. She turned behind her to see Haruka holding onto it while patting the blade section in her other palm.

"Okay, I think this has gone on long enough."

"But Haruka-san!"

"No buts. It's bad enough you're beating up a kid who can just barely defend himself, now you're wanting to beat up his friends?"

"I…"

Her words were cut short by Haruka drawing her forty-five and pointing it right at Motoko's forehead "Another word out of you and I'll make Soma very unhappy. Now get outta here."

Motoko politely bowed left them without saying a word to the request of Haruka. The laid back aunt ruffled the girl's hair and passed her by on the way out of the clearing.

"You're almost as crazy as he is, I'll give you that."

Back on the beach, Pharsti was observing a plan in motion that would potentially kill two birds with one stone. She had goaded the class rep into having a swim with Negi. At the same she asked Shinobu to go have a swim for the sake of "being on vacation" and as a result got her to drag Naru along for the swim.

_I watched quietly from the sidelines as Narusegawa looked away from the shoreline as much as possible. I felt as I was back years ago when I was still stuck inside Soma's subconscious, still watching them muck about as if it were some program in some foreign land. This time was a little different; I was here, I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, the wind in my hair, I was even asked if I wanted to join._

_But I would have to put my wish list on hold until I could get this plan off._

As Keitaro stood on the beach adamantly resisting all offers to swim, he noticed something out from the corner of his eye which he dismissed as just being under the sun for too long. Negi was desperately trying to get back to the beach only to be blocked off by the class representative's cleavage that told much of her rich upbringing. It became worse when he saw that everyone in the water was making a beeline for the shore.

"Huh?"

What Keitaro had dismissed as being nothing had been a very large something. The fin of a shark was headed straight for the shore and its first stop would be Negi. With nearly everyone else too scared to go back into the water, Asuna and Keitaro jumped straight into the water without so much as remembering it was a shark.

_I let Maehara-san and the class representative in on this plan. At this point it was a win-win situation; two couples work get their relationship strengthened and Narusegawa becomes scarred for life._

"Negi!"

"Narusegawa!"

Keitaro's strokes parted the water down to the sandy floor with every swipe of his arms. With Asuna quickly following in his tracks she grabbed Negi and Naru and pulled them back as the ex-ronin punched the shark square in the face.

"Hey! Let go of me!" cried Naru.

"Do you wanna get eaten by a shark!?"

The strange thing was that the shark was apathetic about just getting punched. It had had grabbed his fist moments before it had been landed the whole punch, averting what would have been a skull shattering strike. Behind the shark skin was none other than the class kung-fu expert Ku-Fei.

"_You good, Urashima."_

He replied by gripping one of her fins.

"_Oh no you don't."_

Keitaro planted his feet like a baseball pitcher and spun around with her in tow. With the impressive display more commonly seen at the Olympics' hammer toss, he threw her into the distance and watched her skip along the water like a stone.

_I asked Konoka-san to make this distraction for me; although she came through quite well, I didn't think too hard about what Urashima-san would do to whoever was in the shark suit. I should really apologize to Ku-Fei later._

Elsewhere, Konoka and Setsuna sat in the bungalow provided to them at a table drinking tea next to a bed with the still unconscious Soma. Konoka dropped the set of forceps and cotton ball she was using to apply ointment to her friend's face when she heard her speak a certain set of words.

"You're in love with him?"

Setsuna nodded shamefully, her face wincing as trying to admit her feelings almost gave her physical pain. Konoka gave her a lunging hug and patted her on the back; she looked back up at Setsuna who tried looking in other directions in hopes that if she didn't see the problem maybe it wouldn't exist.

"Does he know?"

"I'm certain he does."

"But have you told him yourself?"

"N-no…"

"You have to tell him or you won't get over it!"

"I can't…I shouldn't!"

"You need to!"

"There's no reason he needs me to reaffirm what he knows." Setsuna shook her head, "He has Valkyrie-san: me babbling would accomplish nothing."

"Secchan, if you don't do it now you'll live with regret for the rest of your life!"

"But if I do, I'll prove everything she said was right."

Konoka thought for a moment how to tip the odds in her favor and came up with something devious.

"Wait, I'll be right back."

"Ojou-sama?" The rich granddaughter walked out the door and fifteen minutes later Setsuna was in for a surprise.

When the door swung open, she looked up to see that Kitsune and Mutsumi were standing in the doorway with cheery expressions.

Kitsune grinned "Kono-chan told us what was going on."

"Oh God…" Setsuna placed a hand on her face.

Mutsumi ruffled a plastic bag from behind her "It's terribly sweet of you to look after him."

"Whatever you're planning, I won't have any of it."

"She thought you'd say that." Kitsune chuckled, "If you don't spill it to him, we're going to tell EVERYONE. Kono-chan agreed to be our witness."

"Damn…!"

"No worries;" the two "mature" women dug out some items out of their plastic convenience store bags "we brought a little _liquid courage_ to help you out."

Setsuna reared back in her seat in disgust. Things were about to get worse before they got better.

_In the ruckus Urashima-san caused, Negi-kun ended up losing his glasses given to him by his older sister and Kagurazaka-san found out about our ruse. Unfortunately it only made things worse between him and Narusegawa. She ended up storming off in a huff and leaving him to his own devices. Not only had this plan completely fail, drive two couples apart, stir up controversy, and potentially divide them up forever,_

An hour had passed and the class found nothing. Keitaro helped Pharsti up to the bungalow shared between her and Soma and tucked her into bed. She nodded wordlessly as he walked out the door, waiting for him to close the door before a dry pain erupted from her throat and she broke out into a hot sweat.

…_the paralysis had reached my lungs._

Back with Setsuna, Kitsune and Mutsumi have long since left not before leaving many strewn alcohol bottles on the floor and on the nightstand. What wasn't shown was that Asakura had dropped by as well and she by request of Kitsune had brought along a bottle of soju, half the bottle going down Setsuna's throat, the other half still clutched in her left hand. The bottle was a forty five percent alcohol content, very well above her threshold.

Night fell upon the resort, moonlight seeping through the blinds and right into Soma's eyes. The boy managed to regain consciousness with a throbbing pain in the right side of his head. When he turned his head to the left he saw the now very drunk Sakurazaki gripping his shoulder while limping clumsily towards him.

If he could say anything, he would have screamed.

"Matsumura-kun…"

He couldn't move, partly because Motoko beating the daylights out of him left him sore and partly because Setsuna took it upon herself to mount him like a horse. His hands were tucked in the blankets in a way that he couldn't budge the hotel styled top layer that held him firmly in place.

"I'm sorry, sorry…so sorry…" she babbled "Oh God, listen to me."

Soma watched as she took a large swig of the soju bottle and hissed as it burned like hellfire on the way down.

"I like you, Matsumura-kun, I like you THIS much." Setsuna held her arms out to a large extent before falling face first with her head landing on his right shoulder.

In the meantime, Keitaro knocked on the door of the bungalow belonging to Haruka and more importantly—Naru.

"Narusegawa, can I come in?"

No response. He hailed her several more times before assuming something was wrong. He instead resorted to circling around the house and leaping onto the balcony and crashing through the window. While Haruka wasn't there, he did get his wish to see Naru whom of which didn't seem the least bit surprised to see him.

"All these years and you still haven't figured out common courtesy."

Keitaro coughed "At least I knocked this time."

"Can't you tell when you're being ignored?"

"I want to know why."

"What's there to talk about?"

"I spent the last couple of years making myself worthy to you. I didn't come here just for you to feed me some crap about it being over. We've been through too much together for it to be _over_."

"Now that we're alone, I can tell you everything."

The ex-ronin was legitimately stumped "What the hell do you mean _now that we're alone_? What was so important you couldn't just tell me in public?"

"Tsuruko had been watching me."

"It's not like she would've killed you!"

"She forced me to watch over Soma when he was in Kyoto. I was given responsibility of making sure he stayed out of sight while he recovered, she said something about keeping watch over his shell."

"I remember. It was so he could come back to life, I know. But why even after that?"

"What could I have said after all this time?"

Keitaro sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anything."

After hiccupping softly while attempting to speak, Naru replied to him "You're still so fucking cheesy. But God I love it."

The two college students sat together silently and comforted one another until they fell asleep. After many years of separation, their rift had mended and they were together again. At least that was one relationship fixed.

Setsuna was still gripping onto Soma, who was busy kicking and (not) screaming trying to get out of his problem. Just outside on the balcony were several sets of prying eyes watching the boy get handled by someone who was currently thirty times stronger than him.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?_" Konoka whispered.

"_It's all good._" Kitsune replied, "_I've helped out a barhopping buddy this way too._"

The evening yukata Setsuna wore was a fourth of the way down her shoulders as she clumsily composed herself. Her dignity was short lived as she lost her footing on the blanket and had to hold herself on her wobbling arms.

His sparring partner spoke up to the best of her ability taking into account her now raspy voice.

"I love you Matsumura Soma, please accept my kiss…"

Though the gallery outside found it to be a touching set of words, Soma found them to be much less flattering as she took a considerable sip of the bottle that polished it off and pressed her liquor stained lips against his.

Soma was being smothered as she continued to hold her position on his face. A bittersweet combination of drool and soju dribbled into his mouth as every breath he took through his nose lit his sinuses on fire. He felt as though his was going to suffocate under the amount of stress Setsuna was inducing on him. With no alternative left, he swallowed the liquid hodgepodge if only to temporarily relieve the discomfort.

Suddenly, a prodding sensation slithered into the back of his brain. What was once empty, cold, space was filled with vibrant color; it felt as though every urge he ever experienced came flooding back to him.

His lack of an expression was replaced by his eyes flying open and his pupils dilating instantly. Soma's jaw went slack and he began to arch his back as he spurted unintelligible gurgles that gave a newfound sense of alert to their spectators while he managed to knock Setsuna backwards with his flailing.

"Soma-kun!" Kitsune hopped the railing and went to the sliding door-window. When she grabbed hold of the handle for the door, she found that it had been locked from the inside.

"Shit! The front door should be unlocked, hurry up!"

Konoka and Mutsumi ran around to the front door and swung the door open and saw that Soma had quit flopping around wildly and was now holding the completely wasted Setsuna in his arms. He quietly looked to the door and raised a finger to his lips.

"Shh."

Pharsti in the meantime was busy writhing in pain while the rest of her body began to fail. In her suffering, she started to sort through all of her regrets. She felt bad that she never took the time to really know Soma on a more personal level as she overestimated her knowledge of hanging around in subconscious.

All that time she let him run loose on a leash of thinly stretched trust. She regretted not telling Keitaro that he had developed a nicer bottom, not quite Seta's, but still something to see. There was the lingering regret of not learning to bake a cake, or finishing her novel, or getting to go to Wales. She couldn't think of much else that she might have thought was a terrible shame. Any thought to get her mind off the horrible agony was a thought well spent.

_I couldn't take it anymore. At least Soma wouldn't see me in this pathetic state, tired and withering like a plant in the desert. This is what I deserve for my selfish behavior. Like a spoiled child I wanted everything for myself and in the end I wound up with nothing._

On the patio outside was a dark creeping shadow that gently floated in, featureless. It stood tall by her bedside as she looked up to its nondescript form and watched as it placed its gloomy hands on her shoulders and gently propped her up.

_So this is Death? I imagined something more gruesome._

Pharsti was no longer on the bed, her toes just barely touching the floor as she was quite literally in Death's embrace. It drew closer to her face and laid a kiss on her severely chapped lips.

_This isn't so bad…_

_A small comfort to prepare me for my final moments was a rather kind gesture._

_Thank you, Death…I can go peacefully._

"_That's a horrible thing to call your fiancé."_

Pharsti's vision cleared and the figure's features became lucid. Soma's now red eyes looked into her once again sapphire blue eyes. Slowly, her skin began to return to its pale flawless complexion and her hair started fade back from light brown to a pulsing shimmering blue.

"Soma-kun…!"

The two of them remained motionless as a cool wind invaded the room. Pharsti felt a burning in her eyes as she started to sniffle loudly when she buried her head in his shirt. Soma gripped her closer and combed a hand through her hair repeatedly while waiting for her to regain her composure.

"I missed you so much…"

"Don't talk."

She willingly complied, closing her eyes while she felt her lips soften up as he continued to breathe life into her. Soma rested her back down onto the bed and began to caress her without taking his lips off her; he relieved Pharsti of the blouse she wore that was drenched in sweat, her shimmering hair spread across the bed underneath them like jewelry. Eventually she began to regain control of her limbs and their first motions were squirming while she dug her heels into the blanket.

"Mmph…!"

_For the first time in a long while I was at ease as he cradled my naked body. After all the years I spent with him he still manages to make me feel bashful. I had so much to say, so much to apologize for; but as much as I wanted to speak, I just wanted to stay like this forever._

"_Do you know what a valkyrie is?"_

"_A Norse figure of a woman who brought warriors to Valhalla when they die."_

"_Way to stretch out an answer. But yeah, they're warrior's angels."_

"_What are you trying to say exactly?"_

"_I was fooled into thinking _she_ was my angel. I thought she was the one who would take me to heaven."_

"_It was because I was not strong enough to gain your approval."_

"_Not really. Probably because I spent more time with her alone then I did either you or sensei."_

"_When you died, I thought I had failed you. I had no hands of my own to protect you."_

"_I don't give a fuck."_

"_?"_

"_I don't care if mom sent you to protect me. You're my best friend, mine to love, mine to protect."_

"……"

"_All I want from you is to stay with me and be my valkyrie."_

"_As you wish," she said as she rested her head against his chest "I will be your valkyrie."_

Soma and Pharsti took a break, resting their backs against the headboard. Pharsti shuffled back more to straighten her back and pull the blanket up to her bare chest. As they got settled, Soma took out a thermos of black tea and poured her a cup while they played catch-up.

"How did you…?"

"It's a long story."

Pharsti chuckled quietly to herself while being content that he had come to her rescue again. She was relieved that Soma's face was once again lit up by the vibrant smile that she grew to know and love.

"How are you feeling?"

Pharsti nodded "I'm feeling much better. I won't be able to cast spells for a little while, but I'm not in any danger of dying."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Pharsti looked surprised "Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I did!" Soma pointed out "You're a shitty liar."

"Am I really so transparent?"

"Not really. I'm just surprised that you lived in my head for so long and _you're_ the predictable one."

"Just one question."

"Hm?"

"How did you know that intercourse was a means of mana transference?"

"_Because I told him._"

"Who's there!?"

Pharsti felt a presence between them, Himawari grinning mischievously as she gave them pats on the back.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't know me. I met your hubby down in the library a while ago."

"Don't worry, she's cool. She saved my life."

The spirit curled her arms around his waist, "I think I retract my deal; I just might steal you away after all."

"You're flattering. I _might _just take your offer up."

_I laughed alongside him. For some reason I got a feeling I could trust her, even if Soma's lack of a proper introduction didn't sit well with me. She gave me this strange sensation that I just might learn a few things from her._

"Tell me, 'P-chan', how do you feel?"

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Heehee… I see."

"I'll admit it's strange. Is that bad?"

"You are quite literally feeding from him."

Soma pried her hands from his waist, "So she's kind of a parasite."

"Oh don't think of it like that! Think of it as…rent per se."

"Now that we're all back to 'normal', why don't we check on sempai?"

"I hope things didn't go too badly. Most, if not all my plan backfired."

"What'd you do?"

"It involved a shark and Narusegawa."

"Oh God, you didn't!"

"The shark was an imitation!"

"Did she know?"

"Well…"

"Did. She. Know?"

"No."

"C'mon; let's go apologize to Naru-san while we're at it."

The two walked to Naru and Haruka's bungalow to find the two of them sleeping together. Keitaro's lab coat was on the floor, the two of them taking that as a good sign.

"Hey, sempai!"

The ex-ronin peeled back the sheets to show that they both were very well clothed in contrast to Soma only wearing pants and Pharsti wearing only Soma's undershirt and (his) underwear.

"Okay," Soma took out his wallet and took out a 1,000 yen bill "you were right."

Keitaro looked confused "Right about what?"

"I kind of thought that you would've fucked her already."

"Um…" Keitaro scratched the back of his head awkwardly "I hadn't really thought of that!"

"I'm disappointed in you, sempai."

Soma's head felt a large swat that sent his face to the floor. Naru had rolled up a magazine and beaten with him with it.

"WHAT?"

"Oh goddamn it!" Soma picked himself "I just got out of the hospital!"

"Narusegawa," Pharsti addressed her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot."

"What do you mean?"

"How I held you in such low esteem for being so cold towards Urashima-san. There were times I thought—"

Soma pointed towards Naru's completely confused expression "Pharsti."

"Yes?"

"She has no idea what you're talking about."

Pharsti laughed nervously before taking several steps towards Naru, "Let us start over. Hello, my name is Pharsti Valkyrie!"

"Ahem" Keitaro drew attention to himself "You two wanted to see us?"

Soma folded his arms "We wanted to see if you guys were okay."

"Everything's great here. After Narusegawa told me what was going on, everything became clear."

"After what happened this evening we were going to check up on Sir Negi; wanna come with?"

Naru interjected, "You mean you're going to do what you've been doing to us ever since you started living with us?"

"You knew?!"

"You're not THAT clever."

_I ended up having to give back the thousand yen bill. The four of us paid a visit to Negi-kun and Kagurazaka-san to see if they were still talking to each other._

They found Negi and Asuna standing on the shoreline waist deep in water. The group took cover behind a large rock and watched Asuna wrap her arms around Negi while resting her chin on his head. Like Naru before her, there was an unsubstantial wind gently wafted her hair in one direction.

"You fool," Asuna mumbled in his ear "of course I'll protect you."

Naru cast a smile "It's good seeing that they've made up."

"Hey Sir Negi!"

Negi noticed Soma calling him from behind the rock. He was relieved to see that the four of them were back to status quo. Asuna on the other hand wasn't the least bit amused.

"You jackass! You were faking the entire time, weren't you!?"

Soma huffed "I had a lot to say."

"Are you okay, Valkyrie-san?" asked Negi.

"Mm hmm" she nodded "Soma gave me a sign of forgiveness."

The sun rose over the horizon and a new day had dawned. With everyone back together the only thing left was for Soma to complete his training and everyone would want to get to go home. The only question was—

What is it Tsuruko wants?"

"Sempai!"

Through the trees of the edge of the jungle came Shinobu, followed by Su and Sarah, Konoka and (hungover) Setsuna.

"Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro hailed "What are you guys doing here?"

Sarah placed her hands on her hips defiantly "We're looking for you, ya 'tard."

"Sorry we took so long," Suu drew attention to the small round beeping device in her hand "my radar was busted."

"What the fuck do you mean busted?" Sarah pointed out the one major flaw with its design "This piece of shit only finds things that have four syllables in its name!"

"I thought it was clever."

"Soma-kun," Shinobu addressed him "don't scare us like that again."

"Tell that to the boozer who jammed liquor down my throat."

_Speaking of which, behind her was Konoka-san who had Sakurazaki-san hanging off of her with an icepack applied to her head. Judging from the awful smell, I hazarded a guess that she was the drunkard in question._

"Urgh…"

"You okay, Tsuna-chan?"

Everyone looked at him in unison sans Setsuna and Pharsti. Adding to their merry little group were Kitsune, Motoko, and Mutsumi all who just heard the last fifteen seconds.

"What's this 'Tsuna-chan' business and why wasn't I informed?"

"Uh," Soma hissed sarcastically "I take it you were out cold when my fiancé nearly turned Mahora into a crater?"

"Oh so it was about THAT?"

Keitaro shouted at her in absolute amazement "We almost died, can't you be a little more serious about that!?"

"Well, I think it's cute." Mutsumi managed to return the atmosphere back to normal.

"How is she, Kono-chan?" Soma looked at Setsuna's face which was cringing at the sight of sunlight.

Even in the face of a hangover, she still stuck to her principles of treating Konoka as royalty.

"You will address her as Konoka ojou-sama!" Setsuna yelled at him while clutching the bag of ice against her forehead.

"Okay, fine!" Soma tried again "Oh-jou-cha-ma…?"

"You…!!!"

Soma patted her on the back while playfully rustling her hair back and forward, "You just couldn't hold your drink, could you?"

Motoko diverted attention to her, "Minaraikou."

"Sensei!"

"If it isn't much trouble, I would like to continue training you."

"Aoyama-san," Setsuna took the ice bag off her head "I would like to learn from you as well."

"I think you have had enough training from Kuzunoha-san. I doubt I could teach you anything else."

Konoka implored her "Please, Aoyama-san?"

"I suppose I could try to take on one more student." She folded her arms and tilted her head down in a stoic manner, "However don't expect much of me, for I myself am still a student."

"Thank you, Aoyama-sensei."

Keitaro and Naru were already halfway across the beach when they yelled for everyone to come back. As the group headed back for their cabins to catch a little bit of sleep before it was time to head back to the campus, Motoko stopped Pharsti for a moment.

"Valkyrie-san."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there for him when I could not."

She felt humbled by her words, taking a deep breath before a big smile crossed her lips.

"I do it because I love him."

* * *

Ojou-chama is a mix between sama and chan, being an endearing form of high respect.

**_Read and review!_**


End file.
